Like our destiny (Like 3)
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: Este es nuestro destino, nuestro fin, en color rojo y negro, lo dulce y violento, no hay mejor palabra de aliento, puedes verlo como quieras, al final acabare contigo. "La elección, no la casualidad, determina tu destino."
1. Juguemos en el bosque

Ben Derek se ríe de ella cuando su cabeza da contra la mesa, se había quedado dormida sobre su mano otra vez. Millie restriega sus ojos con molestia, pero no con Ben si no con ella misma, no podía mantenerse despierta ni en clases ni ahora, mientras estudiaba con su amigo en la casa de este.

— ¿Aun no has podido dormir bien? — Ben Derek pasa su mano por el brazo de ella, en una caricia amistosa. — ¿Debo decirle a mamá ahora? —

— ¡No! — Se endereza y mira a su amigo. — Ben sabes que tu mamá me da un tantito de miedo. — Susurra, temerosa de que Breaden Hale pudiera oírle, aunque era imposible porque se supone estaba en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos para ellos y su ronda de estudios.

Ben se ríe más. — Si, ella causa eso en la gente. — Cuando ve que Millie no se divierte con eso carraspea y se rasca la cabeza. — Esta bien, pero es que me preocupas, parece que no has dormido en años. —

En realidad no ha pasado años, solo un mes, un horrible mes donde Millie solo tenía pesadillas sobre aquella mujer, siempre eran diferentes pero contaban la misma historia, era la mujer buscándola a ella pero cuando la encuentra es muy tarde, porque Millie estaba muerta, entonces la mujer lloraba sobre su cuerpo.

Era horrible.

En otras pesadillas a veces la que moría no era ella, unas cuantas veces también había sido un hombre que le parecía muy familiar a Millie pero nunca lograba recordar, otras veces era un bebé, nunca veía su rostro, pero la mujer apretaba el cuerpo pequeño en una manta azul sobre su pecho. En todas las pesadillas la mujer lloraba mucho, y Millie estaba tan preocupada, verla así le rompía el corazón, pero Isaac le decía una y otra vez que la mujer estaba bien, había llamado a una amiga y le dijo que todo estaba bien de hecho, así que dejo de preguntar y contarle sus pesadillas a sus padres.

Ben Derek era el último que aun sabía que las tenía.

— Tal vez pueda dormir mejor esta noche. — Ella le responde con optimismo.

Ben niega con la cabeza. — Esta noche es la _noche_, Millie, puedo sentirlo. —

Ahora es la niña quien ríe. — Dijiste eso el mes pasado, pero la verdad aun no veo que tengas pelaje ni colmillos. —

Su amigo bufa, cruzándose brazos ofendido. — Eres una persona de poca fe. —

Millie vuelve a reír, dejando caer su lápiz en la mesa donde estaban trabajando. — ¿Dónde has sacado eso? —

— Los adultos lo usan seguido. —

Y ambos se ríen con eso.

….

Liam le hecha un poco de azúcar a su café aquella mañana, necesitaba un poco de energía para poder soportar aquel día de prácticas en el hospital.

— ¿La vida de casado es tan agotador? — Alyssa Palvin, una linda rubia en su facultad, se acerca a él con una sonrisa burlona.

— No estamos casados. — Responde Liam luego de un trago a su café.

Alyssa se sirve una taza de café también, la sala de descanso estaba vacía por lo que solo estaban ellos dos, habían coincidido en el turno de la noche y en unas pocas horas podrían irse a casa, aunque no estaba seguro si podía decir que Alyssa tenía una casa, por lo que le dijo ella misma era una huérfana desde los 11 años, cuando sus padres adoptivos murieron en un avión que cayó al océano, no sabe quiénes sus padres biológicos y parece ser que no quiere saberlo, o Liam no está seguro, siempre que le pregunta ella solo hace una mueca extraña, se encoje de hombros y cambia el tema de conversación, como sea ella vivía en una habitación, su casera, una vieja de como ochenta años, había sido la empleada de servicio de sus padres adoptivos, cuando ella no fue recibida con ningún familiar de sus padres ella tuvo que irse con la sirvienta, pero por suerte la anciana era bastante buena y Alyssa la considera como una abuela.

Luego estaba su tutor legal, una mujer que apareció un día y le dijo que ella sería la encargada de enviarle dinero, pero que no podía llevarla con ella a Estados Unidos, se quedaría con la anciana, y desde entonces Alyssa no ve muy seguido a su tutora, pero está siempre le manda dinero cumplidamente, con eso logro pagar sus estudios.

— Viven juntos, para mí eso es lo mismo que matrimonio. —

— ¿Cuál ha sido la relación más larga que has tenido? —

Alyssa niega con la cabeza. — Oh, yo nunca he estado en una relación. — Liam la mira sin creerlo. — Es la verdad, me he centrado únicamente en mis estudios y el trabajo de medio tiempo, no necesitaba más distracciones. —

— Me das pena Alyssa. — El bromea, en el mes que habían pasado trabajando juntos se habían vuelto, lo que se podía decir, buenos amigos.

— Y a mí me da pena que tú hayas abandonado todo por un amor de secundaria. — Rebate la rubia.

— Cuando te enamores me entenderás. —

— Jamás cometeré tal estupidez. —

….

Allison se ríe cuando Carla termina rindiéndose en ganarle a la beta en carreras, la castaña se posa sobre sus rodillas y respira agitadamente, en eso llega Adam del centro con una botella de agua que estaba bebiendo pero Carla se la arrebata y empieza a beber como loca.

— ¿Por qué corres con una werewolf si tienes tan mal estado físico? — Le pregunta su gemelo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Además odias correr, Carla. —

— Soy muy competitiva lo sabes. — Carla hace un puchero a su hermano, Allison envidiaba la buena relación que la chica tenía con sus dos hermanos. — Y ella hace trampa. — Se gira hacia la Argent que seguía sonriendo por su victoria. — ¡No debes usar tus poderes de lobo! —

Allison se hace la ofendida. — Te dije que corrí en paso humano. —

— ¡No te creo! — Exclama enojada Carla, porque además era una mala perdedora.

En ese momento Jared y Reed salen del centro de entrenamiento también, estaban hablando entre ellos pero se detienen cuando ven la rabieta de Carla.

— ¿De nuevo perdió? — Pregunta Reed, también divertido por la actitud infantil de Carla, se hace al lado de Allison.

Jared pasa un brazo por los hombros sudados de su hermana menor. — Ella hace trampa, Carla, así que no le tomes enserio. —

— ¡Que no use mis poderes! — Dice con seguridad Allison.

Reed la golpea en hombro con su hombro para llamar su atención. — Yo te creo, lo que pasa es que los Donovan son malos perdedores así que darte por vencida en tratar de limpiar tu nombre en esto. —

En el mes que ha pasado Allison se ha podido integrar bastante bien en el grupo de jóvenes cazadores, resulta que incluso ella tuvo alguna vez entrenamiento con Carla cuando eran niña, pero obviamente eso no lo recuerda, solo la chica castaña se lo conto, habían sido amigas desde que tenían pañales porque sus madres se llevaban bien.

Le agradaba Carla, era un tanto inmadura y tenía unos métodos nada ortodoxos a la hora de matar, pero también era muy sincera y tenía una actitud que era imposible no darle todo aquello que pidiera, a ambas les gusta entrenar juntas y además tienen que compartir habitación en la guarida de cazadores en Beacon Hills, habían llegado al pueblo hace unas semanas, antes se habían tenido que quedar en Chicago, en la casa de su tía Kate.

Adam también era agradaba, siempre era muy serio, en las misiones obligaba a todos seguir las reglas, aunque claro, en realidad no podía controlar a Carla o Jared, como sea siempre parecía tener un plan B, ayuda mucho a Allison en sus estudios de criaturas mitológicas.

Jared es… Diferente, no le gustaba mucho estar con Jared porque era intimidador, tenía comentarios un tanto perturbadores siempre en sus labios, aún mucho más de los que su hermana alguna vez diría, sus ojos le causaban inquietud, era como si estuviera vacío por dentro y solo viviera por matar.

Reed era todo lo contrario a los Donovan, no era tan extrovertido como los hermanos, le gustaba tener la mayor parte del tiempo solo, aunque a veces le gusta las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo con Jared, aunque el chico mayor era complemente diferente a él parecían que se llevaban muy bien. Le enseño a Allison usar las dagas y espadas, porque era una cazadora ahora y no podía usar nunca más sus garras o colmillos para defensa, también entrenan juntos con el arco y flecha, pero en todo ese momento ambos se mantiene callados y metidos en sus propias armas, a pesar de eso Reed se había vuelto el mayor apoyo de Allison, tal vez porque el chico era de pocas palabras y su silencio era tranquilizador, otras veces si era un poco calculador pero aun Reed seguía siendo el más normal del grupo.

En pocas palabras Reed podía ser la persona más contradictoria del mundo.

— Como sea. — Allison se encoje de hombros. — Mejor entremos a la casa ya, Kate debe estar furiosa porque llegamos tarde para comer. —

….

Scott golpea el saco de boxeo con demasiada fuerza, Stiles, quien lo sostenía, había sido empujado levemente.

— Scott cálmate o será el tercer saco que rompes en la semana. — Le aconseja su mejor amigo.

Pero el alfa McCall no estaba exactamente en control aquel día, anoche se había quedado hasta tarde con Lydia, estudiando todo lo que les pudiera ayudar en la mitología, pero eso no era lo malo, lo real malo es que a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido Lydia seguía siendo fría y cortante con él, lo peor es que Scott era un débil y seguía ayudando a la banshee aunque esta lo lastimara.

Uff, como desearía no estar enamorado.

— Necesito un desahogo. — Scott sigue golpeando el saco con la mayor de sus fuerzas.

— ¿Tan mal van las cosas con Lydia? —

— Ya casi ni me habla, ni porque estemos trabajando juntos, creo que aún me culpa por la desaparición de Allison. —

Stiles chasque la lengua. — Vamos, por lo menos puedes verla, yo ni he visto a mi esposa embarazada desde hace un mes, un largo mes, y creo que tarde o temprano me culpara porque mato a su padre por salvarme. —

Con eso Scott se detiene, Stiles tenía razón, nadie podía estar peor que él en este punto, pero es que Scott encontraba tan desesperante la fría actitud de Lydia hacia él, aun la amaba, pero ella parecía que ya no había sentimiento alguno para él.

Stiles se acerca y golpea su hombro con amistad. — Si quieres mejor yo trabajo con Lydia esta noche. —

McCall lo piense un momento, si Lydia era tan fría y cortante es porque ya no quiere estar con él, y no iba rogarle más, así que si, ella perdería a su esclavo personal.

— Acepto. — Le da una sonrisa a Stiles. — Gracias amigo. —

….

Malia pasa los dedos por las letras grabadas en la fría piedra, el contacto es áspero pero ella no sabe si es por la textura o los sentimientos dentro de ella. Alza la mirada al cielo y nota que se estaba haciendo tarde, se supone que solo pasaría unas horas en Beacon Hills pero había terminado estando todo el día, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido, tal vez estar melancólica le hacía perder la noción de todo lo demás.

Vuelve a ver las tumbas enfrente, eran cuatro en total, sin contar las del resto de la familia, este era el cementerio de la familia Hale, por lo que tenía entendido todo Hale ha sido enterrado en este lugar, por eso era obvio que Peter y Corinne debían estar aquí, las otras dos tumbas no deberían estar aquí, bueno en realidad son tres, sus padres Tate, los que la criaron como su hija hasta los ocho años, y su hermana adoptiva, pero Malia sentía la necesidad de tenerlos a todos juntos, nadie puedo evitar que ella lo hiciera, era la única Hale que quedaba viva o en Estados Unidos, se podía decir que este era su derecho.

Todos eran su familia después de todo.

Cuando sus ojos topan con la lápida de Corinne, su madre bilógica, su cabeza no puede evitar invocar el recuerdo de su muerte.

Fue la misma noche de la muerte de Peter, Malia estaba ayudando a Stiles en ponerse en pie para poder irse y buscar a Lydia y Scott, pero en eso llegan todos ellos, solo que con Corinne también, su madre la agarra con fuerza de los brazos, apartándola de Stiles y estampándola contra una pared, estaba furiosa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — Le dice entre dientes, como tratando de calmarse después de todo. Malia no es capaz de decir nada, sabía lo que ella estaba hablando, la werecoyote no podía disculparse pero tampoco podía decirle que no quería en realidad hacer lo que hizo, a pesar de que lo disfruto. — ¡Malia mataste a tu padre! — La mujer le grita dejando salir unas lágrimas, era la primera vez que Malia vio llorar a su madre.

El remordimiento le provoca un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos esquivan los de su madre por lo que se topan con Lydia, ella también la estaba mirando desilusionada, eso la hace querer vomitar, si Lydia, quien odiaba a Peter también estaba enojada con ella significaba que de verdad había hecho algo malo, algo muy, muy malo. Sus ojos ahora buscan a Adina, pero no encuentra al hada en ningún lado, lo cual es extraño porque hace unos minutos estaba presente.

— ¡Has cumplido todo de la estúpida profecía ahora! — Le recuerda la mujer, empujándola una y otra vez contra la pared haciendo que se golpeara seguidamente en la cabeza.

Es cuando Stiles se acerca y agarra a la Loba por los brazos para alejarla de Malia, pero antes de eso el cuerpo de Scott y Stiles caen inconscientes en el suelo. La Loba la suelta, poniéndose en alerta pero no parecía haber ningún enemigo. Malia corre hacia Stiles para asegurarse que estuviera vivo y Lydia hace lo mismo con Scott.

— ¡Sal Adina! — Grita Corinne a la nada, las garras de esta ya estaban afuera. — ¡Da la cara para matarte, perra! —

Lydia se pone en pie y mira por todos lados del pequeño lugar, como buscando a Adina también, en ese momento Malia siente un horrible dolor de cabeza, fue la primera vez que las vio, tres entidades en forma de mujeres con largos y vaporosos vestidos blancos, sus cabellos tan negros como la misma tinta, estaban llorando en silencio y viendo directo a Malia, ni su mamá o Lydia parecen que la vieron, entonces Malia parpadea y ellas desaparecen, justo en el momento que un rayo las ciega a todas, Malia seguía en el suelo cuando Adina aparece detrás de su madre, no es lo suficiente rápida pero aun grita en advertencia a su mamá, de todas maneras es inservible porque Adina agarra a la Loba y con una daga corta su cuello, un muy profundo corte, su madre cae al suelo enseguida, pero la hada no conforme con eso clava la misma daga ahora en el corazón de Corinne.

Lydia, horrorizada, solo pasa una mano a su boca, aun así se oye su grito ahogado, Malia por otra parte queda hipnotizada ante el nuevo aspecto de Adina, ella la había visto antes en su aspecto de hada, pero su cabello se volvía más rojo no negro como ahora lo tenía, también su piel brillaba como si tuviera pequeños fragmentos de vidrios clavados, ahora tenía venas negras que parecían atravesarle todo el cuerpo, las uñas antes perfectas ahora eran largas y parecían podridas, los ojos tenían un brillo aterrador, ya no era un hada de luz en lo absoluto.

— Fuiste tú. — Susurra Malia, pero sabía que Adina le oyó porque giro para verle. — Te metiste en mi cabeza para cometer todos estos crímenes esta noche. — Era una idiota, una estúpida que no lo vio antes, ahora tenía sentido porque a pesar de que no quería matar a Peter ella termino haciéndolo.

Adina sonríe, mostrando por primera vez sus dientes amarrillos y filosos. — Por fin demuestras un poco de la inteligencia de tus padres, lástima que sea tan tarde ya. — El hada, que portaba un vestido negro alza su falda mientras da una vuelta, desaparece en un humo negro.

Y fue así como Malia término siendo la responsable de tres horribles asesinatos. Desde aquel día no ha vuelto saber nada de Adina, y ella no estaba segura si eso era bueno o malo, ya que sentía que el hada simplemente se estaba preparando para ahora acabar con ella, y la verdad ya tenía suficiente con que su esposo puede matarla en cualquier momento.

Era horrible tener miedo todo el tiempo.

….

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. — Acabar un amor de mates es imposible. —

— Todo amor acaba con un sentimiento muy fuerte y peligroso. —

La banshee niega con la cabeza. — Solo en las películas. —

— Las películas no están muy alejadas de la verdad. — Madame Olga sonríe, y fue la primera vez que Lydia veía a la anciana sonreír.

La chica resopla pero termina por reírse, no era porque creyera la situación era cómica si no por el disparate plan de la bruja anciana. Hacerle creer a Malia que Stiles estaba teniendo una aventura con ella, pff, era ridículo, tratar seducir a Stilinski cuando ella lo odiaba demasiado… Ni siquiera se puede imaginar besando al alfa sin darle asco.

Stiles era el hombre de su amiga, ya tenía suficiente con que estaba enamorado del mismo hombre que su otra amiga.

— Debe haber otra forma de mantenerlos lejos para siempre. — Lydia repiquetea sus dedos sobre la mesa, observando la bola de cristal en la mitad, como esperando ver algo en ella pero sabía que solo Olga podría hacerlo.

La bruja había sido de bastante ayuda para ella, probablemente si no fuera por Olga y su apoyo inesperado Lydia ya hubiera regresado a Eichen House, era increíble pensar como las cosas se volvieron tan horribles y oscuras en un mes.

Allison había desaparecido por completo, lo peor es que Olga decía que si no la podían encontrar era porque ella se estaba ocultando, pensar que Allison se alejó de ellas por voluntad propia le rompía el corazón, y aquel mismo sufrimiento fue el que hizo se alejara de Malia, no recuerda la última vez que hablo con su mejor amiga coyote, pero es que se había centrado tanto en estudiar mitología y encontrar alguna forma de evitar más muertes que había olvidado o mejor dicho, ignorado todo lo demás, también le era un poco difícil ver a Malia y no pensar en todos los crímenes que su amiga cometió, no solo mato a Peter sino también a Cassandra, cuando Cassandra precisamente no tenía que morir en realidad, y luego, por culpa también de la coyote, Adina mato a Corinne, mato a su mentora justo enfrente de ella.

Fue una escena espantosa.

No culpaba a Malia, solo es que… Algo había cambiado en la werecoyote aquella noche, algo que le intimidaba un poco.

— ¿Las Erinias han vuelto? — Pregunta Olga.

Lydia se encoje de hombros. — Ellos en realidad no les gusta hablar de eso, parecen que les teme solo decir aquella palabra. —

— Hum. — Olga, que llevaba aquel día un enorme turbante verde, apoya los codos en la mesa de su lugar de trabajo, no había tenido mucha clientela por lo que podía hablar libremente con la banshee. — ¿Has tratado de averiguar cuáles son las otras dos casas de herederos? —

Lydia recoge su bolso del suelo, luego saca un cuaderno que estaba usando para anotar cualquier cosa que les pudiera ayudar con todo esto de los amantes mates. — De hecho creo que ya conseguí una. —

Si, sus estudios han dado frutos obviamente. Ella era Lydia Martin.

….

Millie sentía que se iba a enfermar, estaba pensando seriamente en decirle a Ben Derek que lo mejor sería que ella se fuera a casa, pero su amigo parecía tan emocionado que no sabía cómo hacerlo sin lucir grosera, y tampoco quería preocupar más a Ben, el niño ya tenía suficiente aguatando sus pesadillas.

— ¿Por qué hace tanto calor? — Pregunta entrando a la tienda de campaña, era la misma que habían usado el mes pesado en su primera acampada de luna llena, no había pasado nada y ellos terminaron durmiendo profundamente a las 10 de la noche, a la mañana siguiente Ben Derek estaba muy decepcionado pero Millie era feliz de no tener pelaje en ningún lado de su cuerpo.

Ben frunce el ceño. — ¿Calor? Pero si estamos cerca de invierno. — El niño pasa una mano a la frente de ella cuando se sienta a su lado. — Wow, estamos muy caliente, ¿estas bien? — Ahora lucia preocupado.

— No es nada. — Ella trata de darle una tierna sonrisa. — Creo que me voy a refriar solamente. —

Ben niega con la cabeza. — Nosotros no podemos enférmanos. —

Ahora que lo pensaba Millie no recordaba haberse enfermado alguna vez en el pasado, tendría que preguntarle a su mamá si alguna vez se puso mal de bebé.

Su estómago empieza a gruñir, era bastante extraño, pasa sus manos en aquel lugar instintivamente y para su mala suerte Ben lo nota.

— Espérame aquí, llamare a mamá. —

Él se levanta para irse pero Millie se lo impide agarrándolo de la mano.

— Por favor no me dejes, voy a estar bien pronto, lo prometo. — Ella hace un puchero entre los espasmos de dolor.

Ben Derek achica los ojos, sospechando de ella, pero aun así se sienta de nuevo, agarra la linterna y la pasa en la mitad, para iluminar mejor el rostro de la niña. Esta noche estaban acampando en el jardín de ella, así que Breaden no estaba vigilándoles por suerte, aunque no tardaría en venir su mamá Kira para darles la buena noche y asegurarse que estuvieran bien y con todo lo necesario para una noche cómoda, así que Millie debía recomponerse o preocuparía a su mamá y dañaría la noche por completo.

Agarra la mano de Ben Derek de nuevo, entrelaza sus dedos con los de él y trata de darle una sonrisa. — ¿Puedes contarme de nuevo sobre tu papá? — Millie solo podría tener ocho años pero era bastante lista cuando quería salirse con la suya.

Ben Derek no había conocido a su papá porque murió antes que él naciera, al igual que el papá de ella, por eso se sentían bastante unidos, ambos solo tenían a sus madres, aunque bueno, Millie tenía un nuevo papá, pero Derek dice que no le gustaría ver a su mamá con otro hombre, él amaba a su padre aunque nunca lo conoció, por eso le gusta que le llamen Derek, porque su papá también se llamaba así y era como una forma de honrarlo, aunque él dejaba que Millie también lo llamara Ben.

Él le contando las aventuras de Derek Hale y acariciando su mano con el dedo pulgar, cuando ella siente como si estuviera ahogándose, Ben se queja cuando sin darse cuenta ella clava sus uñas en la mano del niño, se siente mal y enseguida se aparta.

— Lo siento, necesito aire. — Abre la tienda y sale al aire libre con demasiada rapidez, Ben le sigue de cerca.

En mitad de su jardín ella cierra sus ojos, alza la cara y toma una gran respiración, pero eso no la hace sentir mejor, abre sus ojos y mira la enorme luna redonda y brillante en el cielo, era tan hermosa, quería quedarse con ella por siempre.

— Esta bien Millie, suficiente, vamos por mi mamá. — Ben Derek la agarra del brazo y la jala hacia él.

Millie Yukimura, por primera vez en su vida, gruñe como si de un animal se tratase, se enfrenta al niño mayor, estaba tan enojada porque la aparto de la hermosa luna que lo empuja lejos con una fuerza que no sabía tenia.

— ¡Te dije que no! —

Ben se vuelve acercar y la agarra de los brazos. — Millie está cambiando, tienes que calmarte y dejar que te ayude. —

— ¡No! — Lo empuja tan fuerte que él cae en el pasto recién puesto de su nuevo jardín. — ¡No quiero tu ayuda! — Ella cae al suelo en ese momento porque un nuevo dolor atraviesa su estómago, se rodea con sus brazos y termina prácticamente estaba hecha un ovillo.

A pesar de todo lo que le dijo Ben Derek aún se acerca a ella de nuevo, Millie estaba llorando de dolor pero aun no quería a Ben cerca por lo que alza el rostro para gritarle de nuevo, cuando los ojos de ambos se topan Ben Derek luce bastante sorprendido al parecer por algo en ella.

— Tus ojos son dorados. — Es solo un susurro por parte de su amigo, pero ella no parecía poder controlar su temperamento por lo que se enoja por solo sus palabras.

Entre gruñidos dice. — No me toques. — Agarra la mano de él que descansaba en el hombro de ella, y es cuando ambos notan por primera vez que sus uñas ahora eran garras pero, lo que más la asusto fue él pelaje que estaba en su dorso.

Grita, asustada, y eso parece ser que llamo finalmente la atención de sus padres porque Isaac y Kira salen al jardín corriendo y con caras preocupadas, cuando ven a la niña medio humana medio lobo en el suelo se quedan sin aliento.

— No puede ser…— Dice Isaac, sin poder aun creer lo que veía, entonces alza la mirada para ver la luna y luego de nuevo a la niña.

— ¿Millie? — Pregunta su madre, ella no parece temerosa de su aspecto y es la primera en salir del estado de shock, se agacha y aparta a Ben Derek del camino, entonces pasa sus manos al rostro de Millie que en ese entonces ya tenía muchos lados con pelaje, sus ojos seguían brillando en dorado y sus dientes ahora eran verdaderos colmillos filosos.

La niña enojada aparta las manos de su madre. — ¡No me toques! — Ella grita, arrastrándose lejos de todos.

No quería que la tocaran, que la vieran, solo quería estar sola con la luna encima de ella, pero su cuerpo seguía doliendo, solo que esta vez el dolor pasa a su columna que la hace ponerse en sus manos y sus rodillas, no está segura que pasa porque todo es borroso y doloroso, en el fondo puede oír los gritos de su madre y la ve tratando de acercarse pero Isaac la se lo impide agarrándola por la cintura, Ben Derek estaba mirándolo todo más calmado, pero sus ojos brillaban de preocupación por su amiga.

Y entonces el dolor se detiene, ella siente que puede respirar de nuevo, pero seguía sintiendo que odiaba a todos, por suerte ya no gritaban o trataban de acercase, solo les miraban con los ojos bien abierto por la sorpresa, Millie ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro, confundida de sus miradas.

Isaac es quien da el primer paso en tratar de acercarse. — ¿Millie? — Pasa una mano hacia adelante, ella se pone en alerta y nota por primera vez que no podía decir nada de hecho, eso la hace bajar el rostro, no encuentra sus manos si no patas…

¡Patas! Trata de preguntar qué le pasa pero nada sale, solo gruñidos, mueve su cabeza a un lado y nota que tiene una cola que se movía de un lado a otro. ¡Pero que locura! Se asusta mucho y empieza a moverse, como siguiendo su cola queriendo quitársela de encima.

— Millie cálmate, puedo ayudarte pero necesito que te calmes. — Le dice Isaac, tratando de mantener la calma.

¡Pero ella no podía calmarse! ¡Era un lobo! ¡Y ella quería ser una niña! De su hocico sale aullidos como lloriqueos. Alza la mirada para ver a su mamá y nota que ella estaba muy preocupada pero no trata de acercarse, mantenía una mano en su boca como para ahogar su llanto. ¿Ya no la quería? ¿Su mamá ahora creía que es un fenómeno? Mira ahora a Ben Derek, él le había dicho que el cambio era poco, solo tendrían un poco de pelaje en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, también unos colmillos y garras pero no ser un lobo por completo. ¿Por qué le mintió? ¡Ella quería ser una niña de nuevo!

Su cabeza se llena de pensamientos negativos, todos a la vez que la hace confundirse demasiado, pero lo que la hace en realidad explotar es la llegada de Breaden Hale, la mujer parece ser que había odio todo el alboroto por lo que sale corriendo de su casa, salta la valla con demasiada agilidad y se acerca su hijo, no tarda en notar a la niña que era ahora un lobo, ver aquella mujer que siempre la trataba como si fuera un experimento, y le veía tan fríamente, le causa estragos en su ya de por sí muy inestable emociones.

— ¡Dijiste que no era un peligro, Isaac! — Le grita Breaden a su padre.

Isaac gira a ver a la mujer enojado. — ¡Ella no es peligrosa! —

Breaden le da una mala mirada. — Es un lobo por completo. — De nuevo mira a Isaac. — ¿Cómo se supones que piensas transformarla de regreso? —

Kira se pone en la mitad de la otra madre. — ¿De qué estáis hablando? — Vuelve la mirada a Isaac, ahora lucia enojada. — ¿Sabías que mi hija podía convertirse en lobo? —

Ella no entiende que era de lo que hablaban, su sangre estaba hirviendo y algo en su interior le decía que se alejara de todos ellos, sigue aquel instinto, se sentía raro pero ella corre en cuatro patas, nota que es bastante rápida y, algo que le gustó mucho es que logro saltar la valla del jardín y aterrizo sobre sus patas a la perfección.

— ¡Millie! — El grito de su madre y de Ben Derek es todo lo que oye antes de internarse en el oscuro bosque.

...

Malia había optado por quedarse en Beacon Hills, en realidad nadie le esperaba en Californio por eso decidido pasar la noche de luna llena en el lugar que tenía buenos recuerdos con su esposo, por suerte la luna ya no le afectaba como en el pasado y ahora que era una alfa su autocontrol era mucho mejor que nunca, pareciera que no necesitaba de un ancla nunca más.

Estaba dando un paseo por el bosque, luego iría a la casa de Breaden, quería ver a Ben Derek porque hace mucho que no lo hace, y también es que no quería pasar la noche en la casa de Hale, su padre la había restaurado hace mucho tiempo atrás y eso estaba segura le traería malos recuerdos, pero antes de ir con Breaden quería más tiempo a solas, porque eso últimamente era su cosa favorita.

Para su mala suerte su soledad es interrumpida cuando entre los arboles oye el inconfundible aullido de dolor de un animal, más específicamente cree se trata de un lobo, por mera curiosidad ella se acerca al lugar procedente del sonido, sus poderes han disminuido demasiado por el embarazo pero aun así puede sentir dos latidos rápidos antes de asomarse entre el tronco de un árbol y observar a un enorme león de montaña que estaba acechando a un lobo que no era pequeño pero tampoco un lobo grande, se podía ver que no tenía experiencia en escapes porque se agazapaba con temor sobre sus patas, estaba temblando mucho y Malia se sintió inmediatamente mal por el animal.

Sabía que no debía meterse, este era el ciclo de la vida pero el pobre lobo le recordaba la vez que ella se transformar en coyote por completo, solo tenía ocho años, acababa de causar el accidente de su madre y hermana adoptivas y salió corriendo por el bosque con su cuerpo animal temblando, por suerte tenia instintos naturales que la ayudaron a sobrevivir por tres días, hasta que Corinne y Peter la encontraron y la ayudaron a regresar como una niña.

Este lobo no parecía tener instintos de ninguna clase.

Sin pensarlo mucho más ella sale de entre los árboles, el león no tarda en verla y ponerse en defensa pero Malia solo hace que sus ojos brillen a escarlata, saca sus colmillos y le ruge al león, el cual no es estúpido y corre lejos, ningún animal es capaz de luchar contra un alfa, pero su rugido no solo asusta al león sino también al lobo, solo que este no sale corriendo si no se tira al suelo, Malia no puede evitar reírse, ¿acaso el animal estaba tratando de hacerse el muerto?

Malia vuelve a la normalidad, da pequeños y lentos pasos hacia el lobo que mantenía los ojos cerrados, y aun seguía tirado en el suelo.

— Oye está bien, no quiero hacerte daño. — Se sorprende ella misma cuando se encuentra hablándole al animal, pero se sorprende más cuando el animal parece entenderle de alguna forma y abre los ojitos. — ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta, pero estaba segura no iba obtener respuesta.

El lobito ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro, entonces con lentitud se pone sobre sus patas, pero algo pasa porque aúlla y de nuevo cae al suelo, Malia se preocupa y se acerca esta vez sin preocuparse en asustarlo, cuando toca el pelaje nota que era muy suave, entonces de verdad era un lobo joven, era blanco pero tenía destellos en grises, busca en su cuerpo alguna herida o daño hasta que da con su pata derecha delantera y nota por primera vez que estaba sangrando, Malia en realidad no piensa cuando sin dudarlo arranca un pedazo de la manga de su blusa y usa la tela para la herida del lobo, solo que cuando toca la herida el lobo le gruñe, sabe que era porque le dolía, pero lo que sin duda alguna llamo su entera atención fue que los ojos del lobo brillaron a dorado.

El lobo era un werewolf.


	2. Al cazador cazado

— Quiero ir con ustedes. — Sean Argent era la definición de niño malcriado, pero Allison entendía porque, era imposible negarle algo a Sean con aquellos hermosos ojos brillantes y su encantadora sonrisa.

Definitivamente Sean tendrá muchas chicas detrás de él cuando crezca.

— No. — Le vuelve a decir la chica pero con una sonrisa. — Puede ser peligroso y aun sois un niño, ni siquiera deberías estar despierto a esta hora. — Trata de usar un tono serio, pero la verdad le era difícil ser seria y dura con su primo menor.

Sean da saltitos sobre la cama de Allison, ya que ellos eran Argent tenían el privilegio de tener sus propias habitaciones, mientras que Reed, Adam y Jared comparten una, Carla también tenía su propia habitación pero por lo que tiene entendido todas las noches termina durmiendo en la cama de alguno de sus hermanos.

La mansión Argent era enorme, había habitaciones vacías que según Kate nadie podía entrar, y lo que decía Kate era ley que nadie se atrevía romper, por eso los chicos tenían que quedar apretados en solo una habitación, Kate tenía otra junto con su marido, un hombre grande y fuerte, tiene entendido que también es de familia reconocida de cazadores, pero obviamente no tan importante como los Argent… Todo esto de ser un Argent le estaba poniendo nerviosa, sentía demasiada presión, según Kate ella tendrá que tomar el poder y guiar a otros cazadores, hacer que el código se cumpla… Hacer que los cazadores vuelvan a tomar el control de todo lo sobrenatural.

Era demasiado para ella.

— Mamá me ha llevado en unas cuantas misiones, soy bastante útil. —

Kate en realidad era una irresponsable al llevar a su hijo pequeño en busca de peligrosos hombres lobos, tal vez no recordaba todo en su vida pero está segura que su padre jamás a puso en peligro como aquel.

Allison termina de ponerse su abrigo negro y se acerca al niño, le toca el cabello con cariño. — Sé que eres útil, Sean, pero la verdad no creo que sea bueno para ti ver como matamos…— Ella busca las palabras correctas. — A una niña que puede tener tu misma edad, eso no es lindo. —

Sean hace una mueca, probablemente dándole asco la escena imaginaria. — ¿Tú vas a estar bien? —

Allison lo mira confundida. — ¿Qué? —

— Nunca antes habéis matado y mucho menos a alguien de vuestra misma especie, yo quiero ir para protegerte. —

Entonces eso era, ella era tan patética que incluso le preocupaba a su primo de doce años, aunque era un poco adorable de hecho.

— Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. — Ella le da una sonrisa.

— ¿Prometes que estarás bien y mataras a todos los malos? — Vale, ahora empezaba a sonar como un papá.

Allison pone los ojos en blanco con diversión. — Lo prometo. —

….

Kira no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, esta mujer loca volvía a repetir que su hija era un peligro, cuando Millie era la niña más dulce del mundo, vale, que se volvió un lobo por completo, cosa que no cualquiera puede hacer pero eso no quiere decir que sea un peligro, la niña no quiso atacar a ninguno de los presentes.

— ¡Basta! — Grita interponiéndose en medio de Isaac y Breaden. — Tú no pienses en acercarte a mi hija. — Dice señalando a Breaden con un dedo. — Y tú o me ayudas a buscarla o mejor mantente alejado de mi camino. — Le dice ahora a Isaac, girándose a su dirección.

Ella no espera respuesta, ha perdido demasiado tiempo escuchando las estupideces de Breaden Hale, pero Isaac se interpone en su camino.

Lo mira enojada pero él aun así no se aparta. — Quiero ayudarte, lo sabes. — Trata de agarrarla de los hombros pero ella lo aleja, no estaba muy feliz con él, acababa de enterarse que en todo este tiempo no le informo que su hija podía convertirse tarde o temprano en un lobo. Si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera protegido más a su hija. — Tienes que decirme que clase de werewolf es el padre de Millie, entonces podrías ayudarla a volver. —

¿Clase de werewolf?

— ¿Por qué crees que su padre es un werewolf? —

Breaden es la que responde. — La niña no ha sido mordida, ella heredo este poder, y si puede transformarse por completo significa que su padre era poderoso, ¿no? — La mujer se hace enfrente de ella, junto al lado de Isaac, ambos parecían ser el equipo formado solo para destruir su vida.

Un padre poderoso… O una madre, Millie pudo haber heredado sus poderes de cualquiera de sus padres bilógicos, o peor, puede ser que de ambos, ella no podría explicarles todo eso ahora, y tampoco quería hacerlo, ni siquiera ella ha podido decir en voz alta que Millie no es su hija en aquella discusión con Jackson… Jackson debe de saber quiénes son los padres de Millie, pero ella no podría llamarlo, se supone que habían huido solo para que no fueran apartadas, no importaba que, así que buscaría a Millie por sí misma y aunque no sabe mucho sobre werewolfs ella salvaría a su hija de esto, porque no tienen la misma sangre pero eran una y siempre lo han sido.

— Tengo que buscarla…— Trata de escabullirse, pero Breaden la agarra con demasiada fuerza del brazo.

— Suéltame. — Trata de zafarse pero la humana era dura.

— Derek ve adentro. — Ordena la mujer, sin soltar a Kira o siquiera ver a su hijo mientras habla.

— Pero…—

— ¡Ve adentro! —

Kira observa como el niño luce enojado con su madre antes de ser un buen chico e irse adentro de la casa de Isaac, la misma casa que se había sentido como un refugio, pero eso es hasta ahora.

— Isaac ve por la niña. — Vuelve a ordenar Breaden, como si fuera la jefa de todos y Kira empezaba a verdaderamente odiarla.

Pero lo que más le molesta, sin duda alguna, es cuando Isaac sigue la orden sin problema, se va, dejándola sola con la loca de Breaden Hale.

— ¿Qué estas ocultando? —

La frente de Kira se arruga. — ¿De que hablas? —

Breaden aprieta el agarre sobre su brazo. — Si quieres que ayude a Millicent tienes que decirme toda la verdad, así que es mejor que empieces ahora. —

….

El lobo simplemente había salido corriendo, Malia quiso impídeselo pero estaba embarazada y pelear contra un beta fuera de control no era la mejor idea, en especial cuando sus poderes fallaban precisamente por el embarazo.

Supone que lo asusto, pero Malia no estaba segura que hacer, ella había terminado de vendar la pata herida del lobo, luego trato de ayudarlo en levantarse pero el lobo parecía reacio a irse con ella, quería llevarlo con Breaden, entonces tal vez podían ayudarlo a encontrar su alfa o algo así, pero el lobo da un salto mientras le gruñe y se va corriendo sin más.

Siente una necesidad de ir detrás de él, pero Malia no podía meterse en problemas de manadas, porque tal vez el lobo fue a buscar a su alfa finalmente.

O eso esperaba, de verdad esperaba que estuviera bien.

….

Allison agarra el brazo de Carla cuando estaba por tocar la puerta, la cazadora la mira extrañada pero Allison solo le hace una seña de silencio con su mano libre, entonces suelta a la castaña y les hace la misma señal a los chicos, que estaban detrás, esperando por órdenes de ellas.

Luego de eso ella se acerca con cuidado a las voces, que parecían discutían en el jardín trasero.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! — Grita una chica, pero al parecer los cazadores no pueden oírle, solo Allison. — ¡Yo soy su madre! —

— ¡No! — Grita otra chica, pero esa voz le parece más conocida. — ¡Tú no eres su madre, ese es el problema! — Parece que una de ellas suspira, para tratar de calmarse. — Ella es un lobo por completo y solo tiene ocho años, no conozco a muchas werecreatures que puedan hacerlo, así que esa niña debe ser heredera de alguna casa poderosa de werewolfs, y tenemos que buscarla. —

— ¿Qué sucede, Allison? — Le pregunta Carla, acercándose a ella.

La castaña la ve con frialdad. — Estoy oyendo una conversación sobre la niña. — Responde secamente, para que pudiera entender la indirecta sobre que se mantuviera callada, y vuelve a poner toda su atención a la conversación de las chicas.

— No me pueden quitar a mi hija. — La voz suena ahogada, por lo que da el entendimiento que estaba llorando.

— Por lo que me has dicho tú le has quitado la hija a una madre, no al revés. — Responde con maldad la otra mujer. — Cuando Isaac encuentre a la niña y la traiga hare lo mejor que pueda para traerla a su forma humana, pero aun así buscare a sus padres bilógicos. —

Allison no oye más luego de eso porque se acerca a los chicos en la calle y Carla la sigue. — Cambio de planes. — Le informa a sus compañeros. — Tenemos que encontrar a la niña en el bosque ahora, se ha convertido en lobo por completo y puede herir a personas si se encuentra bajo los efectos de la luna. — Ella explica rápidamente, dirigiéndose al inicio del bosque.

Reed se hace a su lado, tenía el arco en la espalda junto con las flechas. — ¿Y cuando la encontremos luego qué? —

— Le matamos. — Responde con seguridad la chica. — Convertirse sin control y estar afuera es contra el tratado. —

….

Malia estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de Breaden cuando un peculiar olor le llega, lo reconoce enseguida, así que se voltea, esperanzada de ver a su amiga beta, pero la calle estaba oscura y silenciosa, calmada y normal, pero ella estaba segura que le olio, así que vuelve a girar y logra ver un pequeño grupo de personas que se dirigía al bosque, todos vestían de negro y tenían visibles armas.

Cazadores.

Pero lo que era más importante y desconcertante es que entre el grupo logra reconocer a una chica, era Allison, de verdad lo era, ella no parecer notar a Malia, que estaba unos metros lejos, pero aun así debió haberla olido, han sido mejores amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, podían sentir la presencia de la otra sin importar la distancia, entonces puede ser cierto lo que Lydia sospechaba, que Allison se había ido por voluntad propia con los chicos que se la llevaron del hospital, confirmar eso le rompía el corazón.

Siente la necesidad de ir detrás de su amiga, merecía una explicación de porqué se había ido sin decirles nada, pero entonces ella se da cuenta que Allison parecía alejarse de la casa de Breaden, así que tal vez la viuda de su primo podía explicarle que rayos estaba pasando, por lo que corre hacia la casa.

Esta noche estaba siendo muy extraña.

….

Lydia de detiene en medio párrafo, tenía esta horrible sensación nuevamente, aquella que le avisaba que algo importante estaba pasando, algo que puede cambiarlo todo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunta Stiles, que había notado la forma en que repentinamente la rubia-fresa se tensó.

La banshee mentiría si dijera que no se enojó cuando vio a Stiles en vez de Scott en el apartamento del alfa McCall, Stiles simplemente le dijo que Scott estaba bastante ocupado en el trabajo y no podía ir esa noche a estudiar, así que Stiles se ofreció, ella no tenía súper poderes de lobo pero pudo notar que el idiota le estaba mintiendo con descaro, como sea trato de parecer que le daba igual y empezó a trabajar, hoy tenía que investigar sobre el primer hombre lobo de la historia, y según la leyenda aquel era Licaón, el rey de Arcadia en Grecia, viene directo de Grecia así que tiene sentido la conexión con las Erinias en la leyenda de amantes mates.

— ¿Lydia? — Vuelve a preguntar Stiles, ahora levantándose de la mesa, en la que se había mantenido leyendo en silencio.

Lydia también se pone en pie. — Alguien está en peligro, puede sentirlo. —

Ahora Stiles luce preocupado. — ¿Quién? ¿Malia? — Dice el nombre del coyote con cierto temblor en su tono de voz.

Las voces no dejan que le responda al alfa, ellas estaban repitiéndole solo una palabra _Yukimura_.

_"— Me llamo Millicent Celestine Yukimura. — Le dice la niña con una sonrisa."_

_"— Me alegra que hayas vuelto Lydia, me gustaría poder ir y llevarte a Ben, pero ha llegado una nueva niña al pueblo, parece que es un werewolf y siento la necesidad de vigilarla. — Breaden suena cansada al otro lado de la línea._

_— ¿Es de alguna familia reconocida? — Pregunta la banshee con mera curiosidad, no habían muchos niños nacidos werewolfs desde la guerra de cazadores y lobos de Peter._

_— No. — Responde la mercenaria. — Su apellido es Yukimura, no muy conocido por aquí, ¿no crees? —"_

¡Eso era! No puede creer que esto haya pasado, las voces volvieron y con ellas algo que lo cambiaba todo. ¡Había encontrado a la hija de Stiles y Malia finalmente! No, espera… Si las voces volvían y ella tenía este nudo en su garganta significa que algo malo le estaba pasando a aquella niña, claro, por eso simplemente la información le llego, todos los recuerdo amontonándose en su cabeza, era una banshee, solo así podría darse cuenta de las cosas que eran demasiado obvias.

Odiaba esto.

Solo esperaba que no fuera tan tarde.

— Tenemos que irnos. — Recoge su abrigo del sofá donde ha estado sentada minutos atrás.

— ¿Qué? — Stiles le mira desconcertado.

Lydia lo agarra del brazo y empuja hacia la puerta. — Tenemos que llamar a Scott, que busque toda la información posible de la familia Yukimura. —

Stiles la obliga a detenerse cuando esta por abrir la puerta. — Lydia, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? —

Lydia gira a verlo. — He encontrado a vuestra hija. —

….

Isaac siguió el rastro de la hija de su novia, pero lo que más le preocupo en el camino fue que en algún momento la niña pareció herirse porque podía oler su sangre y había encontrado algunas manchas de sangre en el pasto y tierra del bosque.

Pero eso le ayuda a encontrarla después de todo.

Millie estaba escondida en un tronco hueco, no nota la presencia de Isaac porque estaba lamiéndose la pata que parecía estaba envuelta en un pedazo de tela.

— Pequeña. — Él susurra, teniendo cuidado en no asustarla para que no huyera de nuevo. Millie levanta la cabeza y le ve, Isaac empieza a acerarse. — Vamos a casa. —

La niña parece entenderle, lucia agotada y tal vez por eso mismo no dudo en salir de tronco, solo que mientras lo estaba haciendo los instintos de Isaac parece que se encienden y gira sobre su talones para agarrar justo a tiempo la flecha que iba dirigía directamente a su hija adoptiva. Millie se asusta tanto que vuelve a esconderse en el tronco, e Isaac agradece eso, no quería a la niña por ahí cuando él tendría que luchar contra el que se atrevió a tratar de matarla.

Sus ojos se enfocan en la chica enfrente, aún tenía el arco en alto y no sabe desde cuando ya tenía preparada otra flecha.

— ¿Allison? — Dice, incrédulo, justo en el momento que la chica lanza la flecha.

Él no es tan rápido esta vez.

….

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dices? —

— ¡Porque es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de que los apellidos coinciden! — Grita Lydia, empezando a perder su paciencia. — Scott por favor solo investiga sobre el apellido Yukimura. — Sabia que Scott no era su esclavo, pero ella no quería ser cortes ahora, en especial cuando estaba enojada con él por no haber llegado así que sin esperar respuesta ella termina la llamada.

— Wow. — Stiles aparta los ojos de la carretera por unos segundos para verle. — ¿Tenías que hablarle así? —

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. — Deja de hablar y concéntrate en el camino, debemos llegar, Stilinski. — Ella devuelve la mirada a su celular, y le da al contacto que ahora era bastante importante.

— ¿A quién llamas ahora? — Pregunta Stiles, porque era un curioso que desesperaba a la banshee.

Cuanto lo odiaba. ¿Por qué Malia no pudo haberse encontrado un mejor mate? Este chico no merecía a su amiga.

Ella se pone el celular al oído. — A Malia, me aviso que pasara la noche en Beacon Hills, debo avisarle que vamos para allá. —

— ¿Le dirás sobre lo de Millie? —

— No. — Responde enseguida. — Primero debo confirmar que esa niña es la misma. —

….

Malia oye gritos en el jardín al lado del hogar de Breaden, no tarda de reconocer la voz de ella, por lo que se dirige a esa lugar sin perder tiempo, tenía una llave de la casa que la misma Breaden se la dio años atrás, por lo que entra, atraviesa la casa, no sin antes percatarse que Ben Derek no estaba tampoco, eso la preocupo y prácticamente sale corriendo al jardín trasero, lo primero que ve es a la viuda Hale discutiendo con una chica que la parecía levemente conocida en la casa de al lado, pero Ben Derek tampoco estaba presente.

— Breaden. — Ella llama a la mujer, caminando hacia la cerca que separaba los jardines.

La viuda gira el rostro para verle, luce momentáneamente sorprendida pero luego confundida, seguramente por la ropa rota de Malia, se había olvidado usar abrigo aquella noche por lo que la falta de manga era muy obvia. La otra chica no le ve, se gira en dirección contrario, parece que para limpiar sus lágrimas.

— Hum. — Breaden se acerca y abre la puerta de la cerca así que Malia pasa al otro lado. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —

Malia responde pero no puede apartar sus ojos de la espalda de la chica. — He venido a ver las tumbas de mis padres. — Finalmente observa a Breaden. — Se me ha hecho tarde y pensé pasar la noche aquí. —

— No has escogido el mejor día. — Aquellas palabras le recuerdan porque se había acelerado a entrar.

— ¿Habéis visto a Allison? —

La chica se gira por fin, pero ya no le llama la atención a Malia, ahora solo podía centrarse en su mejor amiga que ha estado desaparecida durante días.

Breaden frunce el ceño. — No, por lo que tengo entendido se ha ido, Lydia incluso me dijo que ha huido de ustedes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —

— Eso es mentira. — Dice con seriedad Malia, aquello de que Allison huyo de ellas no era posible. — Y creo que la vi saliendo de esta dirección, con otros chicos también. —

— Espera. — La mujer se acerca más, como queriendo que la otra chica no oyera esto. — ¿Qué otros chicos? —

Malia no estaba segura de decir lo siguiente, pero también sabia era estúpido ocultarlo. — No los vi muy bien pero eran tres chicos y una chica, y… Llevaban armas de cazadores. —

— ¡Rayos! — Exclama la viuda, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas presentes. — ¡Han vuelto! —

— ¿Quiénes? — Pregunta ahora la otra chica, acercándose a ellas.

Breaden la ignora. — Quédense aquí, yo iré por Isaac. —

Malia la mira sorprendida. — ¿Isaac esta vivo? — Pregunta, a la vez que la otra chica exclama: — ¡¿Qué sucede?! — Ambas chicas se miran confundidas pero devuelven la atención a la mujer enseguida.

Breaden se gira a verlas, un tanto desesperada. — Esperad ambas aquí y cuidad a Ben Derek. — No les da tiempo de rebatir porque ella corre a su casa dejándolas solas y en un muy incómodo silencio.

Malia se gira a la chica. — ¿Te conozco? —

La chica se abraza a sí misma, pasando los brazos por su pequeño cuerpo. — Isaac nos presentó en la boda de una amiga vuestra. —

_"— La niña que viste en la boda es vuestra hija. — Le dijo Stiles con una leve sonrisa. — Habéis conocido a nuestra hija, Malia. —"_

_"— ¡Pero siento como si te conociera! — Exclama la niña."_

Esto… No podía ser cierto.

….

Stiles aún no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando tan de pronto, el último mes había sido una pesadilla total, Malia y él tuvieron una discusión horrible que ocasiono que tuvieran ser separados por completo, por eso Stiles no ha podido ver a su esposa en mucho tiempo, y la extrañaba, aunque en sus sueños le hicieran creer lo contrario.

En realidad no eran simples sueños, eran pesadillas horribles donde voces le pedían matar a Malia y aunque él se negaba siempre termina matando a su mate de formas que era mejor no mencionar, cuando logra despertar nota que sus garras estaban afuera y las había clavado a veces en la cama y otras veces en las palmas de sus manos, lo peor era que cuando despertaba sentía como si en realidad no hubiera dormido, y si no fuera por sus poderes de werewolf probablemente ya hubiera parado en alguna clínica por el cansancio extremo.

— No contesta. — Informa Lydia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? —

La banshee alza la mirada para verlo, como si le hubiera preguntado una estupidez. — Con ustedes y su mala suerte temo que incluso puedan ahogarse en la ducha. —


	3. El lobito del coyote

En la cuarta caída Isaac se da por vencido y no se levanta para luchar esta vez, no tenía fuerzas de todos modos, se odiaba por eso, no podía rendirse cuando la vida de Millie estaba en peligro.

— No puedes hacerle daño, Allison. — El pide entre jadeos, tomando mucho esfuerzo para solo levantar su rostro. — Es solo una niña. —

Otro cazador lo patea para que no continúe hablando, Isaac gime sin evitarlo. Ha estado luchando contra estos cazadores y Allison por lo que parece una eternidad, no era una pelea justa, era solo él contra cinco, pero lo que más le molestaba era que todos ellos iba por Millie, una niña inocente, no entendía porque de esto ni mucho menos el cambio de bandos de Allison Argent.

— Una niña que ha roto el tratado. — Responde con frialdad Allison, acercándose al lobo encadenado a un árbol por la otra chica.

— ¡Ella no sabía de esto! — Grita, ganándose otra patada en sus costillas. — ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — Logra preguntar cuando el dolor es un poco más soportable.

Millie sigue luchando contra las cadenas, estaba muy asustada, pero había salido del tronco para ayudarlo cuando los cazadores empezaron a atacarlo, aunque Allison y la otra chica no tardaron en someterla y tratarla como un monstruo cuando en realidad solo era una niña.

Allison se acerca y arrodilla a su altura, le ordena al chico que le quite la bota de encima. — Es mi venganza, Isaac. —

El frunce el ceño, debió haber oído mal. — ¿Qué venganza? —

— Hacia todos los de la manada Hale, y al desgraciado que casi me viola. —

Isaac puede sentir todo su mundo derrumbase, y no lucha cuando Allison lo golpea en el rostro causándole un sangrado nasal.

Él se merecía esto.

….

Malia entra a la casa ignorando los gritos de Kira detrás. — ¡Millie! — Grita con fuerza, buscando a la niña por todos lados pero la casa parecía vacía, no podía ser, Kira debe de estar ocultando a su hija. — ¡Millie! — Vuelve a gritar, dejando caer su bolso en el suelo.

Se dirige a las escaleras, no importaba nada en ese momento, ni siquiera que esto era allanamiento de morada, ella iba buscar a su hija hasta detrás de las paredes si era necesario, sabía que esta era la casa de Isaac, la misma de su infancia y que Peter compro de nuevo para él, y en todo el lugar podía oler a Millie, la misma fragancia que en la boda. Era increíble que en ese momento no se dio cuenta que ella era su hija, en especial porque olía a lobo, lo mismo que Stiles, estaba a punto de analizar aquello cuando Kira la agarra del brazo y la hace girar con brusquedad, alejándola de las escaleras.

— ¡Te he dicho que no esta aquí! — Le grita la chica, agarrándola con demasiada fuerza.

Malia se suelta. — ¿Cómo puedo creerte cuando habéis huido para que no la encontráramos? —

— ¡Ella es mi hija! —

La werecoyote no puede resistirlo más, cachetea a la chica asiática con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡No lo es, es mía! — Le grita de regreso mientras esta se agarraba la mejilla golpeada.

Stiles le había contado todo lo que descubrió, desde que Jackson solo cambio a Millie porque Adina le hizo creer que Peter la quería dejar en adopción (Todo esto lo unió Lydia de hecho), hasta que la tal Kira se había llevado a su hija lejos porque no pensaba dejarla con su familia real, por lo que tiene entendido una bruja dijo que Kira no quiere que Millie sepa la verdad jamás, porque la quiere para ella sola.

Luego que ato cabos no supo exactamente como reaccionar, su sangre hervía al tener enfrente a la que prácticamente robo su hija, si, sabe que las cosas no fueron exactamente así pero la chica no era tan inocente, una vez se enteró de la verdad huyo en vez de hacer lo correcto, y esta mujer había robado el amor de su hija, no estaba segura de como Corinne pudo reaccionar cuando vio a Malia con otra madre, admira a la Loba con aquel auto control, pero la coyote no lo había heredado por lo que había agarrado a la asiática amenazadoramente y le exigió saber dónde estaba Millie.

Kira no reaccionó al principio, solo le veía confundida, y entonces Malia le grito que ella era la mujer a la que le había robado su hija ocho años atrás, eso la hizo despertar, empujo a Malia lejos y le grito que se alejara de Millie.

¡Que descaro! Ella es la que debería decirle eso.

No tardaron en meterse en una horrible discusión donde ambos lados se insultaron, ambas mujeres peleaban por la niña, pero lo que más irrito a Malia fue que Kira parecía ocultarle algo importante aun a pesar de todo. La mujer era descarada y Malia empezaba a odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, aunque en realidad no sabía a quién odiaba más en esta historia, si Adina por haber engañado a todos, Jackson por haber entregado a su hija a una desconocida o Kira, que le estaba robando el amor de ella.

Todos le habían robado un derecho muy importante a Malia, era tan injusto.

— Eres una desconocida para ella. — Le habla Kira entre dientes. — Ella me ve a mi como su madre, a ti jamás te amara. — Sus palabras son hirientes.

Malia estaba embarazada, el autocontrol en aquel momento no eran fáciles por culpa de las hormonas, y ella usa eso como pretexto para golpear a Kira una vez más, solo que esta vez es un puño en el rostro que la hace dar unos pasos atrás.

Kira se endereza y le ve por unos segundos, antes que los ojos de ella brillen a dorado, sorprendiendo a Malia, pero lo peor es cuando una enorme silueta dorada se cierna sobre ella en forma de zorro, estaba aun sorprendiéndola por el truco por lo que la chica la toma desprevenida dándole un golpe en el vientre que la envía hasta el otro lado de la casa, aterriza sobre una pared llena de retratos que se rompen y caen sobre ella cuando estaba en suelo.

La kitsune se acerca con pasos lentos, sabía que Malia no podía aun levantarse ya que el impacto fue muy fuerte, pero lo que más le preocupaba a la coyote en ese momento era su bebé, aunque no tiene tiempo de decir nada porque Kira aun en su forma kitsune saca lo que parece ser una katana que hasta ese momento era su cinturón.

— No dejare que te acerques a Millie. — Amenaza la asiática mientras hace movimientos con su katana.

Oh, no…

….

Kira odiaba a Jackson demasiado, de verdad lo hacía, no podía recordar los buenos momentos que paso con él en el pasado, todo esto que estaba pasando era culpa de aquel traidor mentiroso, todos estos años le hizo creer que Millie era su hija, y luego le dijo que no, le informo que los padres de la niña le abandonaron pero ahora resulta que ellos le buscaban, tampoco le dijo que su hija podía algún día convertirse en un animal, y Kira odiaba tanto su vida en este momento, era increíble pensar que había dejado todo atrás, desde su casa a su empleo, solo para mantener Millie a su lado y ahora esta chica desconocida le decía "Soy la madre de Millie".

¡Querían robarle a su bebé!

¿Qué tan mala suerte se debe tener para que "casualmente" te encuentres con la madre de tu hija?

Como sea, no pensaba rendirse, Isaac traería a Millie pronto, así debía ser (Y si no pasa entonces iría ella misma a buscarlos), por lo que ella se encargaría de noquear a Malia, y se llevaría a su hija lo más lejos de este pueblo, tal vez viajarían a México, pero no pensaba dejar que Malia Hale se acercara a Millie, ni siquiera la vería.

En el proceso de la lucha Kira no piensa admitirlo en voz alta pero nota un par de similitudes entre esta chica y Millie, como los ojos, eran exactamente los mismos ojos, y eso la llena de celos y enojo, así que ella sin pensarlo coherentemente golpea de nuevo a Malia, sus garras impiden el golpee, es cuando Kira se da cuenta que Millie debió haber sacado su lado licántropo por la madre, tal vez eso le serviría en el futuro, ella se distrae por un minuto y Malia lo aprovecha para atacarla, el impacto es tan duro que Kira cae sobre la mesita de cristal de la sala, rompiéndose por su peso, pedazos de vidrios se clavan en su cuerpo.

Malia se lanza de nuevo al ataque, Kira suelta la katana y hace que Malia tropiece, esta cae encima de la asiática, ruedan en el piso, Malia le da unos golpes a Kira en el rostro cuando ella estaba encima, pero la kitsune logra hacer que den la vuelta, agarra a Malia de los hombros y la empuja luego atrás, la cabeza de esta suena horrible cuando se golpea contra el suelo, el impacto la deja momentáneamente noqueada, Kira aprovecha eso para ponerse en pie y agarra la katana nuevamente.

— ¡Kira no! —

Ella ignora por completo el grito de Ben Derek, también había olvidado que estaba en la casa, el niño debió asustarse y esconderse hasta que noto que las que luchaban eran ellas, o algo así, pero eso no ayuda a salir del trance de furia de Kira, estaba más que decidida en matar, así que alza la katana con la clara intención de clavarla en el pecho de Malia Hale.

….

Allison siente la mirada penetrante de todos los presentes encima de ella, se había sentido bien golpear a Isaac en realidad, pero esto, lo que todos esperaban para terminar la noche con gran éxito era matar al lobo, a la niña, solo que Allison llevaba apuntando a la loba, temerosa y encadena al árbol, por lo que parecía una eternidad, su mano estaba temblando, y es que ella no podía apartar la vista de los ojos chocolates de la niña.

Ella había visto esos mismo ojos muchas veces en su vida.

— Allison termina ya, aún tenemos que matar también a este idiota. — Le regaña Jared, acercándose y mirándola enojado.

Ella misma había ordenado dejar vivir a Isaac para que viera como la niña que protegía era asesinada, era como lo mismo que le hicieron a su padre, obligándolo ver como casi la violan a ella, pero no puede, simplemente no puede hacerle daño a la niña.

¿Por qué era tan débil?

Baja el armar, la loba seguía aullando lastimeramente, le partía el corazón a Allison, tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento se gira hacia Isaac, estaba sangrando por todos lados, y ella misma le había clavado dagas en cada pierna y brazos, dejándolo sin la posibilidad de moverse ya que el arma estaba adentro y no podría sanar sin apartarlas, aun así Adam tenía su bota encima de él, como asegurándose que no se levantara e intentara alguna estupidez.

— ¿Por qué la estas protegiendo de todas maneras? —

Todos sus compañeros cazadores le miran extrañados, pero Carla es quien dice: — ¿Qué? —

Isaac a pesar de su estado parece comprender rápido su pregunta y responde: — Es la hija de mi prometida. — Dice entre jadeos, mucha sangre salía de varias partes de su cuerpo… Tal vez Allison se pasó en la golpiza. — No le hizo daño a nadie, no es peligrosa. —Jura con muecas de dolor atravesando cada gesto de su rostro, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil en la fría tierra.

— Eso es porque llegamos a tiempo. — Responde Carla, dándole una patada a Isaac en la cabeza, el chico gime de dolor y Allison tiene que cerrar los ojos por un momento. — Es una niña mestiza que se puede convertir por completo, es todo un peligro en realidad. —

Allison abre los ojos, eso debía ser el parecido que encontraba en la niña con Malia, ambas eran mestizas, lo había olvidado, su memoria era bastante mala desde que revivió. Da la vuelta ahora si lista para matar a la niña, hasta que Isaac lo impide con su grito.

— ¡Millie no es peligrosa! —

Se detiene en medio camino, el nombre hace que finalmente lo recuerde, aquel mismo nombre había estado en boca de todos el mes pasado, incluso en el de ella, cuando había jurado a Malia hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a esta misma niña, y sin darse cuenta lo hizo.

Encontró a la hija de Malia y Stiles.

Jared parece darse cuenta de sus intenciones de no querer hacer este crimen, por lo que exclama: — ¡Me harte, lo hare yo mismo! — Agarra el arma de su pantalón y apunta a la niña.

Allison ni siquiera lo piensa, porque no tenía que, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados pero logra reaccionar a tiempo y empuja a Jared lejos, el disparo cae en un árbol al lado de la niña, pero por suerte ella no es herida.

— ¡Nadie tocara a esta niña! — Le grita a sus compañeros sorprendidos, mirándoles de una forma tan segura como no ha estado en toda la noche. — ¡Nadie le hará daño! —

….

— ¡Kira no! —

Lydia se baja del auto sin que Stiles logre estacionarlo antes en realidad, el chico no tarda ir detrás de ella de todas maneras, aquel grito también le había puesto nervioso, era la voz de un niño que venía al lado de la casa de Breaden, donde se supone Malia pasaría la noche, Lydia parecía conocer al niño porque no había dudado en salir y seguir el ruido procedente del grito.

— Rompe la puerta. — Le ordena Lydia, una vez la chica no pudo abrir la puerta ya que tenía seguro.

— ¿Que? — Pregunta un tanto confundido el alfa, por lo que tenía entendido esto era ilegal y pues era un agente del FBI.

Lydia lo golpea en el pecho. — ¡Que rompas la puerta! — Señala el objeto enfrente de ellos con impaciencia.

Okay, tal vez esto era demasiado serio, así que él no piensa en solo romper la chapa si no que patea la puerta rompiéndola por la mitad, Lydia lo empuja y entra. Al entrar lo primero que ve es a un niño al pie de las escaleras, que le parece demasiado parecido al hombre que Scott mato en el pasado, el pequeño les ve desconcertado y un tanto asustado, la banshee no parece notarlo porque corre a la dirección contraria, cuando Stiles gira a aquel mismo lugar se encuentra con la horrible vista de una mujer con una silueta dorado de zorro a su alrededor alzando lo que parecía una espada decidida a acabar con la vida de su mate, quien estaba en el suelo medio inconsciente.

— ¡No! — Él grita, pero es Lydia la rápida que se lanza contra la chica, ambas caen al suelo y la katana sale volando de las manos de la mujer loca.

Stiles no pierde más tiempo y corre hacia su mate, la agarra con cuidado dejando la cabeza de ella en el regazo de él. — Mal. — La llama, sintiendo su corazón acelerado ante el miedo de perder a su esposa, cuando toca el rostro de esta nota que estaba muy fría, el pánico empieza a invadirlo, pero entonces ella empieza abrir sus ojos y se calma un poco.

— Stiles. — Dice la coyote entre un susurro.

Él suspira aliviado. — Estoy aquí, nena, estas a salvo. —

….

Una vez Jared está de pie agarra a Allison del brazo y la empuja cerca de él, furioso. — ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo ahora?! —

Aunque la chica no necesitaba ayuda Reed se acerca y aparta a Jared de ella. — No tienes que agarrarla así. — Comenta con tranquilidad.

De todas maneras Allison lo mira unos segundos, un tanto sorprendida por haberla defendido, sacude con disimulo su cabeza y se concentra de nuevo en la insolencia de Jared Donovan.

— Me habéis oído. — Le dice con calma al cazador mayor. — No vais a matar a la niña. —

Carla se acerca al círculo que se estaba formando. — Ella es un peligro, Allison, es una mestiza, algo de lo cual esta prohibido. —

Ahora lo recuerda porque estaba, algo con unas tal Erinias y despertar un poder peligroso para los humanos, pero no le importaba, ella había muerto por esta niña y ahora no pensaba matarla cuando su único objetivo desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre era protegerla.

— No voy a cambiar de parecer, dejaremos a la niña en paz. — Le dice nuevamente, cansada de tener que repetirlo tantas veces. — Es una orden. —

— ¿Y qué hacemos con este idiota? — Le pregunta Adam, luego de un incómodo silencio con miradas matadoras hacia ella.

Allison mira al beta en el suelo, parecía realmente sorprendido, pero se mantenía callado, temeroso que ella pudiera cambiar de parecer. Quería matarlo, él le había hecho tanto daño, pero necesitaba que alguien llevara a la niña a un lugar seguro, después podría volver y acabar con él, aun también necesitaba matar a Malia y Lydia, así que por ahora se había salvado.

— También lo dejamos con vida. — Los cazadores iban a rebatir, pero ella los ignora y camina hacia el lobo.

Se sentía muy culpable de haber asustado a la niña, era inocente de todo esto, y lo mejor es que no había sido criada por ningún Hale, con cuidado le quita las cadenas, luce confundida, pero también agotada, Allison entonces nota una herida en su pata derecha y se siente peor al pensar que pudo haberle hecho daño.

— Lo siento. — Le dice en un murmullo. — Jamás quise hacerte daño. —

….

Adina lanza uno de los frascos del lugar a la pared, se rompe haciendo un desastre, pero el hada estaba tan enojada que de verdad podía importarle menos.

— ¿Cómo siempre parecen salirse con la suya? — Exclama, indignada. — ¡Tienen más vida que un gato! ¡Imbéciles! — Lanza otro frasco, este tenía una especie de líquido azul que mancha la pared.

Su furia era tal que todo aquello que era de vidrio en la habitación empieza a temblar, su magia estaba saliendo de su cuerpo en grandes ondas, por eso Olga tiene que ponerse en pie y decir con calma, porque sabía no podía despertar más enojo en la mujer o su lugar de trabajo terminaría por completo destruido.

— Tienes que calmarte, Adina, ponerte así no ayudara de nada. — Le dice la bruja, como si ella no lo supiera ya, solo que no podía controlarse, quería acabar con esto ya, toda esta venganza ha tomado la mitad de su vida, primero con Brian, después Laura, luego Peter y por ultimo Malia, tiene que acabar con Malia para superar todo esto y empezar de nuevo.

Es lo menos que merece.

Vuelve la vista al espejo en la pared, rodeado de seda de colores azules y rojos, luego de que toma una gran respiración para tratar de calmarse se sienta, sin despegar sus ojos del espejo, Olga lo había hechizado para tuviera un seguimiento a la manada restante de Hale, o más bien los herederos Hale, esos eran Malia, Cora, el bebé de esta, Ben Derek y Millicent, Adina tenía que acabar con todos ellos y todo terminaría por fin, el problema es que no sabe que pasa pero esta nueva generación de Hale estaba siendo imposible acabar, en especial con Malia y Millicent, se supone que Allison mataría a Millicent, todo parecía que lo iba hacer, hasta que de pronto parece darse cuenta que era la hija de Malia.

¡Oportunidad perdida!

Y luego estaba la tal Kira, esa chica era asombroso, derroto a Malia sin muchos problemas, pero la sorpresa de la noche, la llegada inesperada de Lydia junto con el inútil de Stilinski. ¿Cómo Lydia llego? Sabía que sus poderes simplemente aún no estaban tan desarrollados, ella no sabía usar las voces a su beneficio aun por lo que no entendía como rayos llego tan perfectamente a tiempo y salvar a Malia.

— Creo que tengo que matar a la banshee. —

Olga le ve sorprendida. — ¿Por qué? No es un peligro, lo sabes. —

Adina gira para verle. — Ha arruinado bastantes de mis planes desde que salió de Eichen House. —

— Esto no era ninguno de tus planes, jamás pensaste de hecho que Kira y Malia se encontrarían, ya que pensabas acabar con la niña antes. — Le recuerda la vieja, cree que la bruja ya tenía los 150 años, las brujas vivían más que cualquier otra especie.

La hada se soba la frente, sintiendo como un dolor punzante estaba empezando en su cabeza. Olga tenía razón, nada de esto es parte del plan, pero hubiera sido tan sencillo si acabara ya, pero está bien, la victoria nunca era fácil, aún tenía todo este elaborado plan que estaba empezando a ponerse en marcha, era imposible que Lydia arruinara todo cuando ha estado años perfeccionando hasta el más pequeño detalle.

— Si, tienes razón. — Le hace señas a la bruja para que vuelva el espejo a la normalidad, ya no quería ver más. — Solo estoy paranoica, es obvio que acabare con Hales. —

….

Breaden deja caer su escopeta y se acerca a la escena que tenía enfrente. Había tardado en encontrarlos, ella no tenía súper olfato como para seguirles, por lo que solo uso sus sentidos de mercenaria, llevaba bastante tiempo cazando creaturas peligrosas, por lo que sabía cómo encontrarlas por suerte.

Isaac estaba apoyado sobre sus codos en la tierra del bosque, tenía golpes y heridas por todos lados, y la sangre salía de su cabeza y nariz aun, pero Millie, aun en forma de lobo se acariciaba y también lamia la mano de Isaac, estaba aullando dolorosamente, eso significaba que la niña aún era consciente y no se había entregado por completo a su lado animal.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — Pregunta cuando ya estaba enfrente y ellos habían notado su presencia.

Millie sobreprotectoramente se posa delante de Isaac, como diciéndole que no se enojara con él porque estaba ya muy mal, Breaden tiene que recordarse que ella era aún solo una niña y no entendía muchas cosas, además era la mejor amiga de su hijo, el niño se enojaría con ella si le hacía algo a Millie, por lo que debía encontrar una manera de traerla de vuelta con seguridad, por suerte la nueva alfa de la manada Hale estaba esperándole, le llevara a la niña y Malia sabrá mejor que hacer con esto, ya que incluso ella había pasado por algo similar a los ocho años también.

— Fue…—

Breaden interrumpe al chico. — Está bien, mejor se lo contáis a Malia, nos espera en tu casa. —

….

Malia se siente mucho mejor cuando puede oír los latidos de su bebé, por suerte solo había sufrido de golpes superficiales, así que no le causaron ni le causaran problema alguno, aunque eso no quitaba se sintiera avergonzada de que Kira le hubiera ganado en la batalla, si no fuera por Stiles y Lydia estuviera muerta, había sido una irresponsable al provocar a un kitsune, lo sabía, pero es que el odio que siente por esta chica es más grande que cualquier sentido común.

Kira Yukimura le robo el amor de su hija.

— ¿Estas mejor tía Malia? — Le pregunta con cariño Ben, había estado muy preocupado por ella y como no conocía a Stiles no quería ni siquiera que él se acercara.

Luego de su derrota temían moverla, y luego estaba Kira que seguía fuera de control, Stiles tuvo que dejarla en el suelo e ir a ayudar a la banshee, juntos la noquearon y luego la ataron en una de las sillas del comedor, Ben Derek se había acercado a ella, el niño estaba llorando y Malia se lamentó en hacer algo tan horrible delante del inocente niño. Pasaron varios minutos y gritos hasta que Stiles la levanto en brazos y dejo en el sofá, desde entonces todo es relativamente calma.

— ¿De verdad no puedes estar ningún solo día sola sin que estés a punto de morir…?— La banshee se calla, pero luego suspira y termina de hablar. — ¿O matar a alguien? —

— No quería matarla. — Miente, en realidad si quería hacerlo, pero el hijo de su primo estaba presente, y parecía que conocía a Kira, así que… — Y de verdad ya no quiero hablar de eso, por favor. — Odiaba tener que recordar todo el tiempo los asesinatos que cometió, Lydia últimamente se lo echaba en cara bastante seguido. Se gira hacia Ben y acaricia la mejilla de este. — Y sí, me siento mucho mejor ahora, Ben, siento todo el desastre. —

Ben Derek la abraza, el niño siempre ha sido muy tierno con todos de la familia, y tenía muy buena relación con Cora, cuando la beta era bastante fría con casi todos a su alrededor. Lydia parece calmarse un poco y se sienta al otro lado de Malia. Stiles por su parte aún se mantiene de pie al lado de Kira, como vigilando cuando despierte, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran sienten el vacío al estar separados por tanto tiempo.

Si, un mes era mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos decían todo, probablemente era por su conexión, y es que ambos estaban temerosos de estar en la misma habitación, la última vez que paso ambos habían visto la terrorífica sombra de tres mujeres.

— ¿Por qué estáis aquí? — Ella pregunta, observando ahora a Lydia, no podía seguir viendo a Stiles y no querer acercarse para besarlo.

Ben Derek se separa de ella, y observa a los recién llegados, conocía a Lydia desde el entierro de Peter y Corinne, pero también Breaden le había hablado de ella en el pasado por lo que el niño la empezó a llamar tía también, por otro lado nunca antes había visto a Stiles y nadie tampoco le ha hablado de él, por eso estaba muy curioso.

— Sentí que algo andaba mal, y entonces de pronto vino a mí un recuerdo. — Empieza Lydia, pero es interrumpida cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abre y entran Breaden y un Isaac lleno de sangre seca por todos lados y un lobo en brazos.

El mismo lobo que Malia se había encontrado aquel mismo día.

— ¡Millie! — Grita Ben poniéndose en pie y corriendo hacia los nuevos llegados.

Malia se queda sin habla, y tanto Lydia como Stiles parecen igual, pero quien luce mucho más sorprendido es Isaac, que deja al lobo en sus cuatro patas y corre hacia la atada e inconsciente Kira, empujando a Stiles lejos de paso.

— ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?! — Grita, mirando furioso únicamente a Malia, entonces Stiles lo toma mal y se pone en la mitad, evitando que siguiera viendo a su mate.

— Ella trato de matar a mi esposa, agradece que siga con vida. — Responde Stiles, Malia no podía ver a Isaac pero podía imaginárselo abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

El lobo no toma bien las palabras de Stiles, por lo que hace que Ben le suelte y corre al lado de Isaac, le gruñe al esposo del coyote en posición de ataque.

No, esto no podía ser, su hija no podía odiarles…

Malia se pone en pie, Lydia le sigue y ambas van hasta Breaden, que se mantenía en frio silencio, analizando todo desde lejos. Stiles da un paso lejos del lobo y pone sus brazos en alto, en seña de paz, obviamente no pensaba pelear contra su hija de ocho años.

— No puede volver, ¿verdad? — Pregunta en un susurro Malia a la viuda de su primo.

Breaden la mira. — Algo bastante _familiar_, ¿he? — La mujer había unido todas las piezas, y por lo visto Lydia y Stiles también, así que ahora ya prácticamente todos lo sabía, excepto los niños e incluso Isaac.

Malia gira hacia el lobo, estaba alerta pero también lamia la mano de Kira, era el mismo lobo que se había encontrado siendo acosado por un león, gamas pensó que aquel lobo podría ser su hija, debió haberla seguido, debió haber hecho más por ella, tal vez entonces estaría ahora juntas y no con dándole amor a Kira. Esto no era justo, Malia quería abrazarla y decirle todo, pero temía que solo fuera a empeorar todo, cuando sus padres se lo dijeron a ella, una niña que recién volvía a ser humana, se enojó mucho y los odio más.

Ella aun debía mantenerse callada y guardar todos sus sentimientos, todo por el bien de Millie.

Su vida de verdad era una pesadilla.


	4. Lo correcto

Ben Derek se queda viendo a Millie, ella era una niña de nuevo, para que eso sucediera primero se armó toda una nueva discusión entre Kira, su tía Malia y el otro alfa, el tal Stiles Stilinski, la mamá de Millie (O al menos la señora que creía que era la mamá de su amiga hasta ese momento) fue desatada por Isaac y no tardo en despertar tampoco, abrazo a la Millie lobo antes de ordenarle a Stiles y Malia que se mantuvieran lejos, entonces la pareja, tratando de calmarse, explicaron que solo ellos como alfas podrían traer de regreso a Millie.

Isaac y Kira no tuvieron más opción.

Y todo eso paso ayer en la noche. Malia fue quien rugió e hizo que su amiga volviera a la normalidad, y cuando Millie ya era una humana de nuevo la mamá de Ben Derek tuvo que encargarse de la situación, Malia y Stiles no querían dejar a Millie sola con Kira (Ben sabia porque, había estado presente en casi toda la pelea de Kira y Malia después de todo), Millie estaba muy cansada, su pierna ya había sanado, según ella conto un león de montaña le había mordido pero no tenía ninguna cicatriz obviamente, pero Kira se preocupó por la niña y la llevo a la cama a pesar que ella parecía querer hablar con Malia, luego que volvió Kira la werecoyote le veía de verdad muy mal, pero la conversación se mantuvo tranquila mientras que su mamá daba órdenes.

Su tía Lydia, la que conoció hace bastante poco, aconsejo a su mamá de que no dejara que Stiles y Malia durmieran en la misma casa, eso hizo que Stiles terminara durmiendo en la casa de Isaac y Kira, su mamá Breaden también durmió en la casa porque ambos querían vigilar que Kira huyera con Millie, Malia no estaba contesta con todo eso pero luego de ver el desastre que dejo en la casa era obvio que ellas no podían estar bajo el mismo techo, así que Ben durmió en su casa pero con Lydia y Malia.

Quedaron con que hablarían de todo en la mañana, cuando todos estuvieran más relajados, y esa noche además de ser muy pesada era bastante tarde como para llegar a un acuerdo, pero desde aquella noche algo cambio en Ben Derek, sabia una gran verdad que le impidió ver a su amiga igual que antes.

Millie es su prima menor.

— ¿Por qué estás tan callado? — Le pregunta la niña, alejándose de la ventana de la casa del árbol. — ¿Tu si puedes oírles? —

Derek no puede quitar los ojos de ella cuando ahora estaba tan cerca, la verdad es que no parecía una Hale, jamás pensó que pudieran tener la misma sangre, pero los ojos chocolates de ella eran los mismo que siempre vio en su abuela Corinne y la tía Malia, además de eso no encontraba similitud entre ellos.

Ben Derek se aleja un poco. — No, no puedo oírles. — Miente, porque ni siquiera trataba de hacerlo.

Él no creía capaz enterarse de más secretos y mantenerse callado.

….

Sean se siente muy mal por su prima, su mamá ha estado gritándole por casi una hora, él quiere entrar y decirle que en realidad no era culpa de Allison el no haber podido matar, ella no había sido entrenada como todos ellos, ¿por qué mamá no lo entendía?

— Sean. — Le llama Carla, acercándose con pasos silenciosos. — Dejad de escuchar detrás de la puerta, es hora de ir a la escuela. —

El niño se pone en pie y se acerca a la cazadora con cuidado de no llamar atención de las mujeres detrás de la puerta, estaban en el despacho y él no pudo evitar acercarse y trata de oír lo mayor posible de la discusión.

Agarra a Carla de la mano y la lleva lejos de la puerta, casi al final del pasillo. — ¿Por qué no le habéis ayudado? — Le pregunta una vez cree es imposible que su madre y prima les oyeran.

La cazadora lo mira sin entender. — ¿Cómo que no la ayudamos? —

— Dijiste que si ella no podía tú ibas a terminar el trabajo, me lo prometiste. — Él luce indignado y es porque Carla, hasta ese momento, era la persona en la que más confiaba, a veces más que sus propios padres, ella había sido como una hermana mayor para él todo este tiempo.

Carla suspira antes de arrodillarse para estar a la altura de él. — Oye, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero Allison de verdad quería proteger a esa niña. —

Si, Sean acaba de oír el porqué, pero eso no le importo a su mamá, por lo que aún sigue decepcionada de Allison y él quiere hacer algo para cambiar eso, quería que su familia estuviera unida, ahora más que nunca, cuando el abuelo Argent estaba más que decidido en hacer que Allison se matara por ser un werewolf, él quería que todos se dieran cuenta que a pesar de eso su prima si era útil para la familia, y no tenían que matarla.

— ¿Estás listo para tu primer día en esta nueva escuela? Tus padres estudiaron hay, ¿lo sabias? —

Sean asiente con la cabeza, y le da una sonrisa a Carla, ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para distraerlo, porque como el resto pensaban que él solo era un niño, aunque usaría eso para su beneficio en este momento.

— Sí, estoy listo. — Le responde con encanto, aquel que solo puedes tener a los 11 años.

….

Luego de oír la historia de Stiles y Malia, la chica asiática se siente un poco mal por la pareja, pero eso no quita que aun teme ser apartada de Millie.

— Tampoco es justo para mí. — No puede evitar interrumpir.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la casa de Breaden, ya que la casa de Isaac y ella estaba un desastre por la pelea de anoche, así que les dieron de desayunar a los niños y luego les enviaron a la casa de árbol en el jardín para que ellos pudieran hablar.

Kira estaba aterrada de que Millie se enterara que ella no es su madre biológica, eso lo cambiaria todo, Millie era todo lo que le quedaba de su vida pasada, ella era su niña, siempre lo ha sido, no podía entregarla a estos desconocidos solo porque ellos tenían derecho bilógico, como sea, legalmente Millie era únicamente hija de ella.

— Lo sé. — Responde Stiles, Malia se ha mantenido callada pero ha notado como la chica aprieta sus manos con fuerza cada cuando entre la conversación. — Créeme, si Jackson viviría ya lo hubiera matado también. —

Tanto Kira como Isaac se sorprenden con lo eso. — ¿Jackson ha muerto? —

Lydia y Stiles asienten con la cabeza, Kira se siente un poco mal por la nueva noticia, ellos habían sido familia por muchos años y terminaron bastante mal, oh, Millie no tomara nada bien esa noticia, ella amaba a su tío Jackson, por mucho tiempo él fue su única presencia paternal.

— Adina lo asesino. — Responde la que ahora sabe es una banshee, pero Kira no sabía mucho de aquella presencia, su lado sobrenatural jamás lo ha explorado realmente, su madre siempre le decía que no debía despertar su lado animal, que no estaba lista para usar sus poderes, y entonces ella quedo embarazada, sus padres la abandonaron y jamás tuvo tiempo de aprender.

— ¿La mujer que le dio a Millie? — Pregunta ella, un tanto confundida aun.

Por ahora sabía que Stiles y Malia se amaban desde su adolescencia, pero el padre de Malia los separo y la coyote tuvo se embarazo lejos, cuando dio a luz fue la misma noche en que Kira tuvo su accidente y perdió a su bebé, pero el cambio de los bebés fue idea de un hada que había querido hacerles creer que el papá de Malia era malo… Nada de eso parecía en realidad de su importancia, pero si esa familia tenía un enemigo tan peligroso como un hada oscura esa sería la perfecta excusa para no entregarles a Millie.

La banshee, que estaba sentada justo en la mitad de Stiles y Malia, le da miradas frías y cortantes, parecía que tampoco le agradaba, pero Stiles le veía con cautela y Malia con odio, se sentía encerrada en una jaula con bestias. Al contrario de ella, Isaac estaba sentado a su lado tranquilo, hablaba con Malia y Breaden (Ya les conocía) pero evitaba a Lydia lo mejor que podía, y hacia como si Stiles no existiera. La única que estaba realmente calmada y controlando cada detalle para ser "justo" era Breaden Hale.

— Adina ya no es peligro. — Responde de nuevo la banshee, con tal calma que pone nerviosa a Kira, por algún motivo desconocido. — Y creo que sería prudente que le dijeran la verdad a la niña ahora, cuanto más tiempo pase podría ser más doloroso. —

— Es solo una niña. — Replica Kira. — Solo tiene ocho años, ninguno de nosotros tuvo que afrontar algo tan duro a tan corta edad. — Trata de sonar convincente, aunque no estaba segura que fuera la mejor escusa que pudiera haber dado.

— Yo sí. — Finalmente habla la werecoyote. Kira la mira sin sorpresa, a esa chica parecía que le había ocurrido de todo. — Exactamente a esa edad me entere que mis padres no lo eran en realidad, si no que una pareja de asesinos lo era, oh, y en el proceso mate a la mitad de mi familia adoptiva, solo porque mis padres biológicos no me dijeron la verdad de quien era y mis poderes. — Ella se encoje de hombros, con verdadera indiferencia ante la cruel mini historia.

Kira no quería que su hija fuera como aquella mujer.

— Está bien. — Breaden llama la atención, interrumpiendo la intensa mirada de odio que compartían la kitsune y la coyote. — La niña tiene el derecho de saber la verdad, y lo sabes Kira, anoche fue bastante traumático, fueron unas locas en realidad, así que hoy ustedes dos la llevaran a la escuela en calma y armonía, como mejores amigas de toda la vida. —

— ¿¡Que!? — Gritan tanto Malia como Kira a la vez, ambas posan sus manos sobre la mesa, con clara reacción negativa a la idea de la mercenaria.

Breaden alza una mano, en señal de que se callaran y le dejaran terminar. — Hagan lo que hagan Millie tiene dos familias. — Las señala a ambas, y luego a Isaac y Stiles, el alfa Stilinski no luce feliz de que su hija viera a Isaac como figura paterna. — Es importante que los vea siendo al menos un poco civilizados, o creerá que debe escoger un bando, cuando en realidad es muy pequeña para entender el sufrimiento de todos, vuestras vidas ahora están conectadas para siempre, así que supérenlo, en especial tu Malia, que le vais a dar un hermano o hermana. —

Instintivamente Malia toca su vientre, y Kira mira la escena con cierta culpa, había estado a punto de matar a una mujer embarazada… A un bebé… Vale, tal vez se ha pasado, y Breaden parece tener razón, Millie conectaba la vida de todos ahora, y si querían que la niña fuera feliz tenían que empezar a trabajar en equipo, casi como un matrimonio divorciado, ellos tenían que hacer que funcionara.

— ¿Cuándo podre decirle que soy su madre? — Pregunta Malia, más calmada, al parecer había pensado lo mismo que Kira, en tratar de hacer lo mejor para Millie.

— Esta tarde. — Responde Breaden.

Kira la mira sorprendida. — ¡Es demasiado pronto! —

— Sera luego del almuerzo, y solo ustedes cuatro estarán presentes. — Breaden sigue hablando, ignorando la queja de Kira.

— No entiendo la necesidad de Isaac en estar presente. — Dice Stiles, interponiéndose por primera vez en voz alta.

— Ella me llama papá. — Responde con cierta arrogancia el beta. — Lo siento, Stilinski, pero jamás me ha gruñido a mí como lo hizo a ti. —

Lydia agarra el brazo de Stiles cuando este quiere lanzarse hacia Isaac, al parecer tanto Malia como Stiles eran celosos, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue como Lydia soba el brazo de Stiles, ¿no se supone que los mates eran Stiles y Malia? Cuando Kira ve a la werecoyote, ella no luce como si le enojara la cercanía de aquellos dos, aunque tampoco parece que lo hubiera notado siquiera.

….

— ¡Entonces porque no lo hiciste, Allison! — Le grita nuevamente su tía, pero la werewolf aún se mantiene callad. — ¡Solo te pedimos una cosa! ¡Una! — Muestra un dedo, haciendo bastante énfasis innecesario.

— Lo sé, lo siento. — Responde con calma, baja la mirada hacia su regazo, ha estado la última hora encerrada en el despacho de su tía.

La noche anterior había llegado el marido de su tía, Dacre Dyer, ellos llevaban poco tiempo casados, pero al parecer tenían mucho tiempo juntos, desde que son prácticamente unos niños, el hombre es alto y fuerte, con ojos azules y sonrisa amable, nada intimidante, todo lo contrario a su tía Kate. Esa noche su tía la cacheteo enfrente de todos, Dacre tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura y les ordeno a todos irse a la cama, y como si fueran niños obedecieron, al día siguiente Kate parecía más calmada, desayunaron en silencio, hasta que Kate le pidió ir al despacho, al principio le hablo con amabilidad, pidiendo una explicación, pero Allison se mantuvo callada y eso la saco de quicio nuevamente, y desde entonces le ha estado gritando.

— ¿Lo sabes? — La cazadora mayor suena desconcertada, y tomando por sorpresa a Allison la agarra del mentón con dureza para que le viera a los ojos. — ¿¡Que sabes!? ¿El cómo has puesto en peligro a personas inocentes? ¿O que ni siquiera tienes una pizca de descaro? ¡¿Qué eres tú misma un peligro para todos?! ¡Decepcionaste a tu padre y a tu madre! ¡Di algo, Allison! —

Allison no puede resistirlo más, aleja la mano de su tía agarrándola de la muñeca. — ¡Yo morí por esa niña! — Grita, lo hace con tal fuerza que no se sorprendería que el resto en la casa le oyeran.

Kate ahora luce sorprendida, y se aleja de su sobrina con lentitud. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? — Se endereza.

La beta se pone en pie. — Pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida, cosas que no te has molestado en preguntar, cuando llegue como me hablaste para pedir secretos de Peter, no te intereso mi vida. —

— Eso no es cierto. — Se defiende la mujer.

Allison se ríe sin humor en realidad. — ¿Acaso sabias que yo misma me mate? — Su tía se queda callada. — ¿Sabías que apenas unos meses atrás reviví? ¿O que las chicas que llamas secuestradoras fueron más familia de lo que tu estas siendo ahora? No me pidas matar a esa niña, ella no tiene nada que ver entre todo esto. —

— Es una mestiza. —

— Como lo es Malia, pero ninguno de ustedes acabo con ella. — Quiere ignorar que esto sonaba como defensa a sus anteriores amigas.

En este momento solo le importaba Millie.

El silencio finalmente reina entre ellas, hasta que Kate le da la espalda. — Tu abuelo aún sigue diciendo que deberíamos matarte, eres todo lo que término con nosotros, pero yo no puedo Allison, y confiaba que no fueras como él decía. — Suspira dramáticamente.

— ¿Quieres que me mate de nuevo? — Pregunta Allison, con cierto cinismo. — La verdad, en este momento de mi vida ya no me importa seguir viviendo…—

Kate gira para verla de nuevo. — No digas eso, eres una Argent, y si de nuevo estas aquí, con vida, es porque estas hecha para grandes cosas. —

— Oh, valla discrepancia entre tus últimas palabras. —

— ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva conmigo? — Kate la mira ofendida. — Somos tu familia. —

— Ellas también lo fueron. — Lo dice sin pensar en realidad, desde que volvió a ser cazadora ha evitado hablar de sus ex amigas, pero… Pero luego de lo de anoche se dio cuenta que una parte de ella las extrañaba, crecieron juntas, no podía borrar todo rastro de amor de la noche a la mañana, aunque de verdad lo tratara con todo su ser. — Estoy empezando a creer que en realidad no pertenezco a ningún lado. —

Era lo más sincero que ha dicho en mucho tiempo, y con eso sale de la habitación, no creía poder ver más a su tía y no echarse a llorar como una niña, aunque esperaba dejar en claro que no iba permitir que tocaran a Millie, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

….

Lydia no dejo que Malia se despidiera de Stiles siquiera, sabía que la coyote lo hacía por precaución, pero habían pasado casi toda la mañana juntos y no cree que solo un beso pudiera ser malo, como sea, Stiles ya se había ido junto con Lydia a la ciudad, se cambiarían, Stiles ira a trabajar también y luego vendrían para el almuerzo, el gran momento de aquel día.

La werecoyote había llevado a Millie y Ben Derek a la escuela junto con Breaden y Kira, mientras ella agarraba las manos de los niños Malia se mantuvo unos pasos atrás, no sabía exactamente qué hacer en esos momento, cuando estaba tan cerca de su hija y a la vez tan lejos. Millie de vez en cuando le miraba, parecía que quería decirle algo pero al final no era capaz de hacerlo, aunque cuando iban a entrar a la escuela Ben Derek le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego Millie hizo lo mismo, dejando a Malia sorprendida pero también muy contenta.

Tal vez esa conexión madre e hija si existía después de todo.

Luego de aquello Breaden tuvo que irse con Isaac para averiguar quiénes eran los que lo atacaron anoche, al parecer el beta no quería decirle quienes eran sus atacantes enfrente de ellas, por lo que le pidió a Breaden irse y averiguarlo solo ellos, a Malia en realidad no le importa, Millie estaba bien y solo podía pensar ahora como reaccionaria la niña ante la verdad.

Solo esperaba que no fuera como ella reacciono al saber sobre sus padres biológicos.

Ahora, como no tenía más que hacer, y también porque aun sentía la necesidad de tener vigilada a Kira, se encontraba en la casa de esta, incluso se ofreció a ayudarla a arreglar el desastre que hicieron anoche, la kitsune acepto y ambas empezaron a limpiar en silencio.

Al menos hasta ahora.

— Así que…— Empieza la asiática. — ¿Estas embarazada? — Pregunta, aunque no la mira, seguía concentrada en barrer los pedazos de vidrios del suelo.

— Si. — Malia estaba recogiendo las fotos rotas, le llaman mucho bastante de Millie cuando era bebé, se parecía mucho a Stiles pero también a ella, era una combinación perfecta del amor de ellos.

Kira se detiene de barrer y le da una mirada tímida. — Yo… Hum, siento lo de anoche. —

La werecoyote gira para verle. — Esta bien, ninguna supo reaccionar maduramente. — Es la verdad, su actitud de anoche le avergüenza bastante, y también quería dejar esa atrás ya.

Sus problemas de ira le han ocasionado bastantes problemas últimamente, entre ellos el asesinato de Cassandra, aun podía ver los ojos aterrados de su ex amiga, en realidad tenía bastantes pesadillas con eso, pero aún no se lo ha dicho a nadie.

Ambas retoman sus trabajos.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Isaac? —

— Él iba todas las mañanas a la cafetería donde trabajaba durante dos años. —

Y fue así como ellas empezaron una conversación, increíblemente civilizada.

….

Cora deja su celular en la mesita a su lado, aún estaba sorprendida con todo lo que le dijo Lydia, siendo sincera ella jamás creyó en Adina cuando dijo que la hija de su prima vivía, simplemente no le parecía posible porque después de todo ella se encontraba en la casa, debió haberse dado cuenta, y mucho más que Jackson le estuviera guardando tal secreto, pero ahora la banshee le informo que habían encontrado a la niña, y que además esta tenía el poder de Malia en convertirse por completo.

Ella quería volver a América ahora más que nunca, quería darle su apoyo a la werecoyote, en especial ahora que ambas estaban en el mismo estado, pero ella ya tenía demasiados meses de embarazo por lo que no podía viajar en ese estado, y además Liam parecía tan bien en su nuevo trabajo, no podía hacerlo cambiar todo solo por ella.

Pero tarde o temprano tendrían que volver.

Se acaricia su abultado vientre, su vida ha pasado bastante tranquila y buena, el único inconveniente que tuvo fue cuando Malia le llamo para decirle que sus tío estaban muertos, y que todo era culpa de Adina, jamás confió en realidad del hada, pero tampoco pensó que sería capaz de matar a las personas que la salvaron de Brian… Fue un momento difícil, ellos fueron los únicos padres que alguna vez tuvo, tal vez no fueron los mejores tíos, o padres en el caso de Malia, pero ella sabía que habían trabajado duro por todos ellos, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, y su peor castigo, un tanto injusto, fue que su propia hija les matara, indirecta y directamente.

Y Liam aun le decía que no se preocupara por su maternidad.

— ¿De que piensas? — Le pregunta su novio, estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla porque acaba de salir de la ducha.

Cora seguía recostada en la cama que compartían. — Lydia me ha llamado para decirme que han encontrado a la hija de Malia. —

Liam sonríe ampliamente. — ¡Cool! Por fin han encontrado a mi sobrina. — Sus ojos brillan, feliz por su alfa.

Técnicamente ahora Malia es el alfa de ella, y sabía que su prima no estaba preparada para tal responsabilidad, había despedido a todos los betas que Peter tenía trabajando para él, pero no podía despedirla a ella, o Lydia, o Allison, y donde sea que estaba Érica ahora también era alfa de aquella horrible rubia traidora, también incluso alfa de Isaac ahora, con todos ellos creció y Malia no puede despedirlos o tratar de ignorar sus nuevas responsabilidades con ellos.

— Nuestro pequeño Jack tiene una prima mayor ahora. — Comenta el werewolf, dirigiéndose hacia el closet.

"Nuestro pequeño Jack." Sonaba tan bonito, pero siendo sincera aun no sentía segura con todo esto de… Ser una familia. Liam no lo entendía, tal vez nunca lo haría, porque él es hijo único y su madre no tuvo problema alguno en tenerlo, pero las mujeres de su familia han tenido los peores partos de la historia, si logra salir todo bien con este parto ella ya puede asegurar no creer volver a embarazarse nunca más, aunque claro, este embarazo tampoco fue planeado, solo esperaba poder ser más cuidadosa de lo que alguna vez ha sido su prima.

Era increíble pensar que Malia estaba embarazada de nuevo cuando su vida era muy desastrosa y no tenía control de su vida siquiera, Cora no quería ser como ella, en lo absoluto.

….

— Trabaje muy duro por conseguirlo, espero que le saques provecho. —

Lydia recibe el libro viejo y malgastado que Olga le estaba ofreciendo por encima de la mesa de sedas coloridas, solo podían verse en el lugar de trabajo de la vieja bruja, era el único lugar que Adina no podía vigilar, principalmente por el acumulo de poder de Olga en el lugar.

La banshee no puede evitar sonreír cuando finalmente tiene el libro en sus manos, le había insistido demasiado a Olga para que se lo consiguiera, aunque eso podría poner en alerta a Adina, si, Lydia había descubierto por sí misma la conexión entre Adina y Olga, fue una semana después de la muerte de Peter y Corinne, ella no había hablado con nadie de aquello, no fue al entierro tampoco, solo se quedó en la casa Hale de California, mientras Malia y el resto la ayudaba en Beacon Hills, excepto por Stiles, él no pudo acompañarla por las Erinias, Lydia se la paso estudiando, sola, no quería ni siquiera hablar con nadie, muy en el fondo la muerte de aquellos dos le dolió, habían sido como unos padres por mucho tiempo después de todo, y Lydia hubiera dado todo porque no hubieran terminado de la forma que hicieron.

_"Ellos tenían que irse."_ Les dijeron las voces, como diciéndole que no importaba que, no importaba si quiera que Stiles y Malia no se hubieran conocido, Peter y Corinne estaban destinados a morir para que las vidas de muchos otros continuaran, no lo entendía por completo aun, pero ella no puede más que aceptar.

Un día quiso salir de la casa, Malia había vuelto y Lydia no podía verle, no la culpaba, no del todo por lo menos, solo que cuando le veía sentía miedo, y también tenía toda esta presión de no poder encontrar a Allison, tenía la esperanza que volviera pronto, y entonces fue cuando lo recordó, Olga podía decirle si Allison estaba bien, ella odiaba a la vieja bruja, las brujas y hadas normalmente son enemigas, y desde su última visita no quiso volver nunca más, pero no tenía más opción.

Simplemente la vio, tal vez fueron precisamente sus poderes banshee que la llevaban a ciertos lugares importantes de vez en cuando, como sea, logro estar en el momento justo para ver a Adina salir del lugar de trabajo de Madame Olga. ¿Qué hacia un hada oscura en el lugar de una bruja? O, más importante aún ¿Por qué se encontró con la bruja que precisamente Scott tuvo la necesidad de ir? En ese momento para nadie era un secreto que Adina se había metido en la cabeza de todos ellos, solo tuvo que analizar pocas cosas para darse cuenta que Olga había sido la que le dio el poder vudú a Adina, ya que un hada no tiene aquel poder para hacerlo, pero unir sus poderes con una vieja bruja… Oh, gran combinación para ambas.

Si Adina conseguía magia vudú ella dejaría de ser un hada de luz pero se volvería más fuerte al pasar a la oscuridad, si Olga le daba lo que quería entonces el hada no terminaría con su vida inmortal, porque si, las hadas son las únicas capaces de matar brujas sin necesidad de quemarlas, algo por conexión de magia, supone.

Espero 10 minutos en mitad de la calle luego de ver a Adina salir, y luego entro al lugar sin detenerse en la recepción, la secretaria la sigue y le dice que no puede entrar sin una cita y pagar antes, pero Lydia la esquiva y entra a la sala de trabajo de la bruja, ella estaba leyéndole las cartas a una mujer y cuando la ve luce sorprendida.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? — La voz de Olga la trae del recuerdo.

Lydia recoge la mochila del suelo, cuando la abre saca la muñeca y se la da a Olga. — Podéis quemarla ya. —

Aquella era la muñeca que la acompaño estos ocho años, ahora sabía que Adina se la envió, se lo dijo Olga, hasta ahora no quería deshacerse de ella, aunque la muñeca ya no hablaba aún tenía una conexión con la hija de Malia, solo que ahora que la han encontrado no la necesita más.

Cuando Olga retira la muñeca de la mesa pone encima ahora su cuaderno, donde ha estado escribiendo todo, desde la leyenda de los amantes mates hasta todo aquello que se sabe de las Erinias, ahora que tenía este libro "Canticos de leyenda", aquel mismo libro que Adina le negó a Peter, entonces sabía que iba a hacer muchas nuevas notas.

Ahora que estaba dos pasos adelante de Adina Parker se sentía mucho más relajada.

— Voy a encontrar a esos herederos. — Mira a la bruja. — Y no tendremos que usar el plan B. —

….

Cuando Sean llega a su nueva escuela, es tratado como el simple niño nuevo, lo que significa que nadie le pone realmente atención y que nadie se le acerca hablar, simplemente era como si no existiera, esto era lo que más le molestaba de viajar y tener que instalarse, acostumbrarse del lugar e incluso tener unos cuantos amigos, entonces nuevamente tendrían que mudarse, y así era siempre, le ha pedido a sus padres que estudie en casa, pero ellos no creen productivo que se crie sin "contacto humano" que no sea solo la familia.

A la hora del receso, Sean tiene la oportunidad de almorzar solo en una mesa de la cafetería, no estaba de humor para trata de socializar así que le era bueno, aquel día tenía un trabajo importante que hacer para él mismo.

Encontrar a Millicent Yukimura.

Él había leído el expediente de Millicent junto con su prima hace unas semanas, en su tiempo de estudios, sabía que tenía dos años menos que él, y como más o menos debía lucir, no debía ser difícil lograr encontrarla.

— ¡Hola chico nuevo! — Un niño castaño se acercó y sentó al frente, pero no tenía su bandeja de almuerzo.

Sean no recuerda haberlo visto antes, así que se pone instintivamente en cautela, no estaba perdiendo el tiempo con bromas infantiles en este momento.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunta, dejando su emparedado en la bandeja, su mamá le había puesto de nuevo galletas de postre, cuando a él ya no le gusta las galletas de avena.

El niño se ríe, parecía que de hecho no era problemático solo que era un despreocupado niño humano desconoce de todo lo sobrenatural. Sean se relaja.

El niño estira la mano hacia el cazador menor. — Me llamo Will. —

Estrecha la mano extendida. — Sean Argent. — Es todo lo que dice.

Él debería llamarse Sean Dyer pero su padre había decidido tomar el apellido de su madre, especialmente porque su papá siempre quería hacer feliz a su mamá, y sabia cual importante era para ella ser una Argent, así que decidieron ponerle a él Argent, como creían que Allison no volvería él era el heredero que haría de nuevo grande a los cazadores Argent.

— Bueno, _Sean Argent._ — Will sigue sonriendo mientras habla, y aleja su mano. — ¿Quieres jugar a la pelota? Necesito a uno más en mi equipo y pareces atlético. —

Ante todo Sean era un niño, y aquello sonaba divertido, así que se encoje de hombros y dice. — Vale. —

….

Las caricias en su espalda hacen que Malia se sienta un poco mejor de hecho.

— Esto es lo que menos echo de menos del embarazo. — Comenta con diversión la chica asiática.

Malia ríe pero eso solo hace que las náuseas aumenten y termine vomitando de nuevo en el wáter, Kira alza un poco más el cabello de la coyote.

Luego de limpiar la casa, Malia y Kira hablaron de muchas cosas, en especial de Millie, ambas estaban trabajando duro en lograr ser civilizadas con la otra por la niña, ambas la aman y quieren lo mejor sinceramente para ella, se pregunta si la Loba alguna vez pensó en hacer algo así con su madre adoptiva, lo más seguro es que jamás paso por su cabeza, aunque tampoco paso por la suya, ya que la idea realmente fue de Breaden, tal vez porque ella ha sido más madre de lo que ha sido Malia o la Loba en su tiempo.

Cuando las náuseas matutinas finalmente terminan, Kira la ayuda a ponerse en pie, Malia camina hacia el lavamanos y se hecha agua a la boca para retirar el amargo sabor.

No recordaba mucho los malestares de su primer embarazo, puede ser por la depresión que sufrió, como sea había vivido ocho años sin memoria alguno de aquella época de su vida, y puede ser eso mismo que hace que sienta demasiado real este segundo embarazo, aún seguía aterrada con todo esto, en especial porque sabía Adina estaba afuera, vigilándole de alguna u otra forma, si le hacían algo a este bebé ella no cree en realidad poder superarlo.

Se echa un poco de agua a la cara, para quitar esos pensamientos negativos.

— ¿Quieres algo? — Le pregunta Kira, aún seguía dentro del baño.

Malia niega con la cabeza, como era werecoyote ella no necesitaba pastillas prenatales, su cuerpo no se agotaba tanto como el de una humana, las náuseas eran bastante molestas, pero se le iban bastante rápido por suerte, y lo mejor era que tenía la posibilidad de oír los latidos de su bebé para asegurarse que estuviera bien cada vez que quisiera, si tan solo su vida fuera un poco normal estaba segura que pudiera ser muy feliz en su estado con las ventajas que tiene.

Kira le pasa una toalla de manos y Malia la usa para secarse el rostro, luego la deja en su puesto y se acaricia el vientre, mientras observa a la asiática.

— ¿No quieres tener más hijos? — Malia le pregunta, tal vez si la chica tenía un hijo de su sangre podía terminar todo esto y dejar que Millie se fuera con ella definitivamente.

Ella era una Hale, a veces tenia pensamientos calculadores como ese.

El rostro de Kira se vuelve rojo, y se muestra tímida y avergonzada. — Bueno, no lo sé…—

— ¿Isaac no es tu compañero? —

— Bueno. — Vuelve a decir la asiática, bajando el rosto. — Supongo que sí... —

— Lydia también lo suponía. — Eso hace que Kira alza el rostro, y ahora se ve sorprendida, Malia pensó que Isaac le había contado todo su pasado a ella, lucían unidos, pero al parecer de nuevo solo eran mentiras de Isaac.

….

Allison tira su arco con frustración al suelo, ha estado tratando de entrenar en la diana del jardín de la casa, pero ella no ha podido darle a la mitad ni una sola vez, normalmente era muy buena en esto, tenía una puntería perfecta, pero estaba tan estresada que simplemente no podía concentrarse, no podía borrar de su memoria los rostros de sus amigas.

¡Extrañaba a sus amigas y se odiaba por eso!

Esas chicas eran de la manada Hale, Malia era una Hale, las personas que destruyeron a su familia, no debía tener ninguna clase de afecto hacia ellas, pero no puede dejar de extrañarlas y quererlas.

Se deja caer en la tierra, deja el carcaj a un lado y se retira el guante de su mano derecha, estos sentimientos la llenaban de frustración. Reed se acerca, el cielo empezaba a volverse gris por la tormenta que se avecinaba, de seguro Reed quería decirle que entrara a casa, pero ella no quería aun ver a su tía, prefiere pasar frio afuera en el jardín como un perro que ver a Kate, si, hasta ese punto había llegado su orgullo.

— Te he estado observando desde la ventana, lo estáis haciendo muy mal. — Dice Reed una vez ya estaba enfrente de ella.

Allison no alza el rostro para verlo, solo pasa sus rodillas adelante y se abraza a ellas, se sentía vacía en ese momento, y el frio clima no le era de mucha ayuda para hacerla sentir mejor.

_Malia odia el frio._

Todo le recuerda a sus amigas, ex amigas, ella tiene que acabar con ellas para terminar con la venganza, una venganza que le parecía tan complicada ahora, ella ni siquiera pudo matar a Isaac anoche.

— ¿Estás bien, Allison? —

La chica finalmente alza el rostro para verlo, luce sinceramente preocupado, él también esperaba que ella pudiera matar a todos los que le hicieron daños, anoche parecía ser el único que no se enojó con ella por no haber matado a Millie, pero sabía que esperaba que matara a la famosa Malia Hale, ya que hace unas semanas se enteraron que Peter murió, así que los pecados del padre los tiene que pagar la única hija.

Ella solo puede negar con la cabeza a la pregunta de él.

No estaba bien, se sentía sin rumbo fijo, en un minuto estaba segura de querer acabar con sus amigas, y al siguiente no puede ni pensar hacerles un poco de daño, quiere regresar con ellas, pero tampoco quiere dejar a su familia cuando les ha encontrado sin querer. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Dónde pertenecía? Nunca tenía una respuesta, y solo podía sentir como cada vez se encontraba más sola.

Reed la toma por sorpresa cuando se sienta a su lado, por lo habitual él siempre evitaba socializar con cualquiera de ellos, le era muy importante su privacidad y por eso era habitual verlo solo entrenando y estudiando todo el día.

— ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con la niña de anoche? — Allison vuelve a asentir. — ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —

La chica suspira, es cierto que Reed era bastante solitario, Allison también lo fue en el pasado, pero Malia y Lydia le ayudaron bastante con eso, en especial cuando se ofrecían a oírla, ella jamás les dijo nada sobre sus pesadillas, pero le era lindo saber que las tenía a su lado en cualquier momento, y la verdad hablar siempre le ayudaba, aunque a veces solo tuvieran conversaciones banales.

— La niña es la hija de Malia. — Ella finalmente dice, Reed se mantiene inexpresivo. — La prometí a Malia que la encontraría, que la mantendría segura, al igual que el nuevo bebé que esperaba. —

— ¿Malia esta embarazada? — Pregunta Reed, mostrándose por primera vez curioso. — ¿Por eso no quieres matarla? —

— Es más que eso. — Allison baja las rodillas y se gira para verlo mejor. — Quiero matarla, sé que es lo que debo hacer, pero no estoy segura que hacerlo sea más fácil que decirlo. —

— Jamás matar será fácil, y mucho menos a quienes amas. —

Ella desvía su mirada. — Ni debo amarlas. —

— Pero lo haces, y eso no te hace una mala persona Allison, es imposible que porque ames te haga una mala persona. — Enfatiza el chico cazador. — Sigue a tu corazón, y si él te está diciendo que debes cuidar y estar con tus amigas, bueno, entonces eso debes hacer, deja que los pensamientos de los demás te confundan. —

El silencio reina entre ambos, ella lo miraba pero él miraba hacia el horizonte, el oscuro paisaje del jardín. Reed tenía el cabello bastante largo, sus ojos eran bastantes claros, un café casi dorados cuando les pega la luz, pero lucían vacíos, era la primera vez que nota que ellos eran similares en algunas cosas, como el hecho de ser huérfanos, y estar vacíos por dentro.

Y Reed era el segundo chico del que no le molesta su cercanía, tal vez se debía porque ni siquiera él le miraba…

Allison se endereza, y mira hacia el bosque también. — No sabía que fueras tan profundo. —

Reed sonríe, y la primera vez que lo ve hacerlo, luego se pone en pie y sacude su pantalón del pasto del jardín. — Si, muy pocos me conocen con _profundidad_. — Él mueve su cabeza en una simple señal de despedida antes de irse.

La chica lo observa hasta que entra a la casa, él siempre lucia tan despreocupado, en el grupo él sería llamado "el lobo solitario", Allison quisiera ser un poco más como él, no tener que depender de nadie tanto como ella parecía hacerlo, primero de sus amigas y ahora su tía, debía ser más independiente, pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Suspira antes de dejarse recostar en el pasto recién cortado, todo en esta mansión estaba siempre a la perfección, había dos criadas que se encargaban de eso, según Kate este lugar pertenecerá en un futuro no tan lejos a ella y Sean, ambos encargándose de los cazadores, llevar de nuevo lejos a los humanos.

Ella ni siquiera era una humana nunca más.

Se queda observando el cielo oscuro por las nubes grises, las palabras de Reed se repiten en su cabeza, tal vez tenía razón, debía buscar a sus amigas y hablar de esto, pero eso no lo tomaría bien Kate, ella será obligada a tomar un bando, pero ella jamás había tenido nada y ahora lo deseaba todo, solo ganar y ganar. Gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer de las nubes, y Allison no me mueve aunque hacia mucho frio y estaba empapándose.

No podía enfermarse de todas maneras.

….

Sin querer Sean había dado con Millicent Yukimura, resulta que Will era el mejor amigo de Derek, un niño que era el mejor amigo de Millicent, así que la conexión le fue conveniente, sin siquiera planearlo, valla que era bueno.

— ¿De dónde eres, Sean? — Le pregunta Will, una vez habían terminado a jugar con la pelota que había traído un niño por su regalo de cumpleaños la semana pasada, Sean ahora no puede recordar su nombre.

— Nací en Chicago, pero crecí en Dallas. — Responde sin importancia, bebe de su botella de agua pero a la vez veía a Millicent, que estaba sentada enfrente de él, muchos otros niños corrían alrededor de ellos, el jardín de juegos era bastante grande, ellos estaban en la caja de arena.

Millicent había jugado con ellos, y era bastante buena para ser una niña, al parecer no tenía amigos de su edad tampoco y por eso Derek no se le despegaba, no quería que se sintiera sola tal vez.

— Hasta hace poco yo era la niña nueva. — Dice la niña, aunque había jugado bien lucía un tanto desanimada para una niña de ocho años. — Nací y crecí en California, mi tío aún vive allá. — Ella estaba jugando con su pie, se había quitado sus zapatos para tocar la arena con ellos.

— Lo sé. — Responde sin pensarlo Sean. Todos le ven extraño. — No parecéis de por aquí tampoco. — Logra decir para tratar de recompensar lo último, pero todo aun le ven extraños, él solo opta por sonreírle con toda la ternura de un niño de 12 años tiene, y por suerte Millicent se la corresponde cuando sonríe también.

Algo extraño pasa cuando Derek toma la mano de ella, rompiendo el contacto visual de ambos porque Millicent se vuelve hacia el niño a su lado, él la estaba mirando con seriedad pero luego le da una sonrisa, parecía ser que además era sobreprotector o algo así con ella.

— Bueno, parece ser que somos un buen equipo. — Dice Will, además le da unos golpecitos a Sean en la espalda.

Había hecho equipo con una mestiza, si su madre se entera estuviera en grandes problemas.

Sea vuelve a sonreír. — Opino lo mismo. —

….

Malia no pudo ir con Kira y Breaden por los niños, los síntomas de embarazos la tenían muy mareada, y aun vomitaba de vez en cuando por los olores que su súper olfato lograba captar, así que tuvo que quedarse en casa de Breaden.

Estaba recostada en la cama de la habitación que la viuda Hale le dio anoche, esperando que todos llegaran para la gran confesión que iban a tener aquella tarde, había estado ensayando lo que debía decir en su cabeza, pero eso solo le causaba más malestares, así que decide ponerse en pie y tratar de distraerse con algo, debía dejar de pensar que Millie la odiara o entrara en pánico.

Primero da una vuelta por la habitación, observa los retratos y la decoración, encuentra un libro en la repisa de madera en la pared de color amarilla pastel, pero no puede concentrarse en leerlo así que lo deja de nuevo en el lugar, vuelve a observar a su alrededor, y encuentra un espejo de cuerpo entero al lado de la ventana, se acerca y se observa en él, aquel día llevaba puesto un jean negro con una blusa negra ya que seguía de luto, además le quedaba un poco grande, lucia normal, no maquillaje, ni siquiera se había cepillado el cabello ese día, no había el brillo de una embarazada, al menos eso era de lo que hablaban, pero debajo de toda esa superficie Malia lo nota por primera vez.

Su vientre había crecido un poco.

Se hace de lado, esperando poder notarlo mejor, pasa las manos debajo del bulto y entonces ahora era bastante notario. El bebé de verdad estaba creciendo. Ella no pudo disfrutar de su primer embarazo, ella definitivamente no ha podido disfrutar este, pero se sentía increíble poder ver el avance de su estado.

Alza la blusa hasta dejar descubierto el vientre, y ella no puede evitar sonreír, esto era asombroso, seguramente el vientre de Cora ahora era mucho más grande que el de ella… Seguramente el de Cassandra también. Su sonrisa se borra con aquel pensamiento, era una asesina, no podía permitirse disfrutar de la vida inocente que crecía dentro de ella, era malvado y cínico hacerlo.

Vuelve a dejar la blusa en su sitio.

— No lo hagas, me gusta verte. —

Malia gira sorprendida hacia la voz en el umbral de la puerta, era Stiles, no había notado cuando llego o entro siquiera, estaba perdiendo bastante rápido sus poderes en este embarazo. Él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, no hace ningún movimiento de querer acercarse y Malia lamenta eso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí? — Ella pregunta, alejando sus manos del vientre.

— Lo suficiente. — Es todo lo que responde Stiles. Malia bufa, irritada con su respuesta, pero no dice nada más. — ¿Dónde están todos? —

Malia se sienta en la cama. — Breaden y Kira han ido por los niños. —

Stiles se acerca con paso lento. — Entonces he llegado antes. — Enarca una ceja.

— No han de tardar mucho en llegar. —

Stiles se sienta a su lado. — Antes hubiéramos tenido bastante tiempo para divertimos. —

Ella se aleja un poco. — Stiles por favor. — Le incomoda rechazar a su esposo, pero la voz de Lydia diciéndole que estaba mal estar tan cerca hacía eco en su cabeza.

Había sido lo suficientemente irresponsable ayer ya.

— Solo quiero tocarte, Mal. — Dice el alfa, señalando con dedo hacia el vientre de ella.

_"— Mantelo lo más lejos posible de ti, al menos por ahora. —"_

Bueno, no haría ninguna gran diferencia que él la tocara cuando ya estaban en las mismas cuatro paredes, y él era el padre del bebé, tenía este derecho, además, Lydia no estaba aquí, no iba a gritarle porque jamás se enterara.

Agarra la mano de Stiles y la lleva hasta su vientre, él siempre ha sido más caliente que ella, por lo que puede sentirlo aun con la tela de por medio, y el tacto es absolutamente maravilloso para ella, hacía mucho que no estaban cerca, y siendo mates necesitaban del contacto seguido, odiaba haber tenido que ser precisamente los nuevos amantes desafortunados de la leyenda.

Tiene que morderse el interior de su mejilla para no saltar y besarlo, si las Erinias aparecieran en aquel momento sería bastante feo, no estaba segura que su bebé pudiera soportar más acción, luego del gran desastre de anoche, de verdad, odiaba tener ataques de furia, tal vez debería ir a terapia o algo…

— Cassandra jamás me dejo tocarla. — El comentario de Stiles interrumpe sus pensamientos. L agarre sobre la mano de él se afloja, no había oído el nombre de su ex amiga en voz alta en mucho tiempo, y mucho menos de Stiles. — Y tampoco pude estar contigo con Millie. — Él la mira a los ojos. — Esto es asombroso y aterrador, como ser padre por primera vez. — Se ríe levemente. — Es increíble pensar que tengamos una hija de ocho años. —

— Lo sé. — Ella trata de sonreír, pero la mención de Cassandra había hecho agridulce el momento. — Técnicamente de verdad somos padres por primera vez. — Le tranquilizaba un poco que Stiles también pensara y temiera de esta nueva faceta como ella.

Stiles empieza a mover el pulgar, la caricia se siente bastante bien, ella puede oler amor y cariño salir de su mate, y la habitación parece iluminarse, alza el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de él, estaban bastante cerca, su cabeza le dice que no lo haga, pero ambos parecen estar conectados y unen sus labios a la vez, sus manos permanecen donde estaba creciendo su bebé.

Sí, estoy se sentía como lo correcto.

Él se sentía como lo correcto.


	5. ¿Cómo puedo decir esto?

Malia no pudo hacerlo, no le dijo nada a Millie, y Stiles se siente inútil cuando él tampoco lo puede hacer.

_"— ¿Cómo puedo decir esto sin que me odie? Sin que nos odie. —"_

Las palabras de su mate no salen de su cabeza, ella tenía tanta razón, y solo ella podría saber cómo reaccionara Millie con esta noticia porque tuvo que pasar lo mismo cuando era pequeña, él era un inútil que parecía no poder mantener a su familia segura, ni siquiera podía proteger a su bebé, o siquiera pudo proteger a su otro bebé, el que casi tiene con Cassandra.

No había nacido para tener una familia, eso era obvio.

— Stiles concéntrate. — El regaño de Lydia le recuerda donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Ha pasado una semana desde los sucesos en Beacon Hills, Stiles volvió a California esa misma noche, pero Malia hace tres días tan solo que está de vuelta, lo sabe por Lydia ya que fue la banshee quien le informa todo de su esposa últimamente.

— Lo siento. — El alfa se endereza en el sofá, estaba sentado al lado de Lydia nuevamente ambos en el apartamento de Scott. — ¿Puedes volver a repetirlo? —

La banshee suspira, molesta, pero al final vuelve a repetir el cantico del libro, aclara su garganta antes de hablar.

_"Había una vez cuatro hermosas niñas, mira a la rubia brillando como el sol, disfruta del encanto de la pelirroja, admira la valentía de la pelinegra, y temed a la ruda castaña._

_Las niñas crecieron con belleza y gracia, oh gran problema, la castaña amor verdadero ha de encontrar, la rubia lo envidiara, puzles de magia negra serán, a la hora del té la pelirroja grito, oídla vos, que la pelinegra tarde llego pues en el camino habladurías encontró._

_¡Mirad a la castaña, volvedla loca, loca ya! Pesadillas más allá de la verdad y realidad. ¡Linda rubia no caigas, al pozo has de arder! El fuego de su ser acabara con lo puro. ¡La desafortunada pelirroja azotes que le den! Temor peor enemigo ha de ser. ¡Oh fuerte pelinegra rota quedaras! Peligrosa para ella misma es._

_Ahora las niñas adultas son, su belleza y gracia no importa ya. La rubia desterrada esta, amor jamás encontró. La pelirroja loca se volvió, a sus hijos jamás volvió. La pelinegra a todo mato, demasiadas reglas se encargó de hacer. Y de nuestra ruda castaña no se habló, pues su amante le arranco el corazón."_

Stiles pasa una mano por su cara. — Tendremos que arreglar los errores que todas ellas causaron, ¿no es así? —

La banshee sonríe, Stiles nota que de hecho la chica tiene una bonita sonrisa. — Entiendes rápido, Stilinski. —

….

Alyssa Palvin abraza emocionada a su tutora, hacía mucho que no la veía, y ella era la única que podía considerar familia, así como también era toda la familia que alguna vez conoció.

— ¡Debiste decirme que vendrías, podía ir por ti al aeropuerto! — Exclama emocionada la rubia cuando se separa de Marin.

— Lastimosamente no estoy aquí de visita, Alyssa. — La menciona frunce el ceño al ver la expresión seria de su tutora. — Tienes que venir conmigo a América. —

….

Malia no se sentía bien, ha tenido una semana de pesadilla, empezando porque no fue capaz de confesarle la verdad a su hija.

¡No pudo decir nada!

Pero sin duda, eso no fue lo más horrible de aquel día.

_"La coyote estaba disfrutando del beso con su esposo, cuando el grito de alguien bastante conocida para ella les interrumpe._

_— ¡Malia! — Lydia agarra a Stiles del brazo y lo empuja hacia ella, alejándolo de Malia. — ¿Pero qué rayos pasa con ustedes? —_

_La werecoyote se pone en pie sobresaltada, Stiles luce sorprendido y se separa de Lydia de una mala forma._

_— ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Martin? — Stiles no estaba nada feliz por la abrupta interrupción._

_La banshee lo ignora y se pone en la mitad, agarra a Malia de los hombros y la aleja lo que más le es posible de Stiles, la coyote se sentía bastante incomoda y sorprendida aun por los gritos de su amiga que no sabe que decir y solo se deja manejar por la banshee._

_— ¡No pueden estar juntos! ¡No besos! ¡No abrazos! ¡No más bebés! — Aquello último lo grita con demasiada fuerza, los ojos verdes de la chica brillaban por la furia, eso era otro nivel._

_Malia no puede resistirlo más, aparta las manos de su amiga con enojo, odiaba cuando Lydia se comportaba como su jefa o su mamá, cuando en realidad es Malia quien debería dar las ordenes, ella es la alfa, y también era suficientemente adulta como para poder decidir por sí misma, Stiles era su esposo, tenían todo el derecho de estar juntos y besarse cuantas veces quisieran._

_— No estábamos haciendo nada malo. — Dice tratando de mantenerse lo más calmada posible._

_Pero Lydia no se lo estaba haciendo fácil. — Incluso estar en la misma habitación es hacer algo malo con ustedes, ¿u olvidan las Erinias? Claro que lo haces, siempre has sido una irresponsable, Malia Hale. —_

_— Lydia detente. — Stiles se interpone en el medio de ambas, probablemente pudo oler el enojo saliendo de Malia o ver que sentía las ganas de sacar sus garras._

_La rubia-fresa respira hondo antes de hablar. — Solo trato de protegerte, pero jamás lo haces fácil, Malia. — Los hombros tensos de Malia caen ante la sincera mirada preocupada de la banshee, tal vez había actuado muy a la defensiva._

_Genial, ahora Lydia había hecho que sintiera avergonzada por solo un beso, Stiles la mira, él de hecho no estaba avergonzado, seguía enojado por la interrupción, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron juntos, se sentía realmente como una eternidad, y cuando han tenido la oportunidad la amiga de ella les interrumpe, Malia de verdad entendía porque de su enojo._

_— Lo siento. — Dice Malia bajando el rostro._

_El rostro de Lydia cambia a una mueca cínica. — No soy Peter o la Loba como para creer ese "lo siento". — Malia frunce el ceño, confundida con eso. — Solo por favor, deja de ser tan estúpida por lo menos por el bebé que esperas, ¿no tienes suficiente con el odio de tu hija? ¿Qué debe pasar para que aprendas de tus errores? — La werecoyote se sorprende demasiado con las palabras de su amiga, ella sabía que eso era un tema delicado. — A veces pienso que eres peor madre que la Loba. —_

_El autocontrol de la werecoyote se esfuma con esas palabras, se acerca a Lydia con la mano alzada."_

— Wow, ¿golpeaste a Lydia? — Pregunta Cora al otro lado de la línea.

— No, Stiles me agarro de la cintura y logro calmarme, Lydia se puso tan enojada solo porque Stiles me estaba tocando de nuevo que se fue y nos dejó solos. — Malia pone los ojos en blanco ante el recuerdo.

Entendía que Lydia solo quería mantenerlos seguros, pero de verdad había sobreactuado ese día, Malia no era tan irresponsable como todos pensaban, si veía peligro para ella y su bebé entonces claro que había alejado a Stiles, pero no había pasado nada, las hadas vengativas no llegaron ni nada, y luego Lydia les dijo esas cosas crueles de sus hijos, la banshee sabía de su miedo porque Millie la odie como ella odio a la Loba o Peter, parecía que Lydia quería hacerla enojar y funciono bastante bien, eso había sido un golpe bajo, y empezaba a odiar que Lydia le conociera tan bien.

— ¿Y continuaste besándote con tu marido? — Cora era la única que sabía que se había casado con Stiles, pensaba decirle a Lydia, incluso trato de hacerlo muchas veces, pero jamás lograba hacerlo, sabía que la banshee le gritaría cosas horribles después de todo.

La coyote se siente avergonzada luego de esa pregunta, principalmente porque no hicieron eso cuando hubiera sido mucho mejor. — No. — Finalmente responde, deja de acariciar su vientre para pasar la mano libre al collar de su cuello, en la cadena estaba su anillo de bodas. — De hecho me enoje mucho cuando impidió eso, sentía que la estaba defendiendo a ella y me llene de celos y le grite que me dejara y mejor se fuera con Lydia a calmarla, que no lo necesitaba. — Cora se ríe con bastantes ganas, Malia cierra los ojos con vergüenza y se recuesta en el sofá que ha estado la última hora. — ¡Es que él jamás había defendido a alguien que no fuera yo antes! — Exclama, como tratando de dar una explicación y no parecer una loca furiosa.

— Lia esto está mejor que cuando me contaste tu discusión con el cartero. —

— ¡Cora! — Abre los ojos ofendida, mirando a la pared enfrente como si fuera su prima.

Era increíble pensar que ahora Malia era mucho más cercana a Cora cuando estaban tan lejos, de hecho su prima había sido de mucha ayuda y la hizo sentir mejor luego de la muerte de sus padres, fue la única que le dijo que no había sido culpable en realidad de esas muertes, culpo únicamente a Adina, algo que nadie parecía pensar, en esos momentos sentía querer morir y muy sola, Lydia le miraba de una forma extraña, y Stiles no podía acercarse por órdenes precisamente de la banshee, Allison desapareció y Cassandra estaba muerta por sus propias manos, entonces Cora la llamo un día y luego las llamadas jamás se detuvieron, pasaban horas hablando e incluso confesaban sus miedos en sus embarazos, algo que les aterraba eran los partos sin duda alguna, y el de Cora estaba bastante cerca.

Y Cora era la única que conoció de sus ataques de furia, su historia favorita, al menos hasta el momento, era cuando Malia discutió con el cartero porque un paquete había llegado en mal estado, eso en realidad no era culpa del hombre, pero la furiosa Malia jamás entiende esas cosas, al final termino lanzándole el paquete al cartero en la cara y cerró la puerta de su casa después, ella no fue capaz de salir para disculparse, obvio eso también fue muy vergonzoso.

Parece ser que la nueva palabra de Malia era "vergonzoso" o "avergonzada", lo cual era lo mismo pero de todas maneras las odiaba como sea.

— Vale, lo siento. — Dice su prima cuando logra dejar de reírse. — ¿Entonces has pensado en lo que te dije? —

La beta le había mencionado hace unas semanas que debería irse a Londres con ella, la casa que la Loba le había comprado era bastante tranquila, y desde que está lejos de todos había podido disfrutar de su embarazo, por eso se lo recomendó, al principio creyó absurda la idea, no podía dejar a su mate a pesar de todo, pero ahora parecía lo mejor, Lydia le había llamado una persona egoísta solo por querer estar con Stiles, una mala madre, pasar los meses que le falta de su embarazo en calma tal vez alegraría a Lydia y las cosas entre ellas podrían mejorar, pero había otra cosa, una muy fuerte que aún no le podía dejar marcharse, y eso era que había encontrado a su hija, no podía volver a perderá.

— No puedo dejar a Millie. —

— ¿Entonces porque no le dijiste la verdad? —

_"— ¿No tienes suficiente con el odio de tu hija? —" _Las palabras de la banshee vuelven a repetirse en su cabeza, y duelen demasiado como la primera vez que las oyó.

Aquellas palabras se metieron demasiado en su cabeza ese día, cuando Millie llego con Kira y el resto Malia quedo muda, mientras preparaban el almuerzo vio la sonrisa de la niña con Ben Derek y Kira, incluso con Isaac, eran una verdadera familia, la niña era tan feliz, le recordó sus momentos con los Tate, eso también invoco el recuerdo cuando la Loba le dijo que era su verdadera madre, Malia le había gritado que nos los quería como sus padres, que los odiaba, cuando en realidad habían sido unos buenos vecinos y la salvaron del frio bosque, a los niños no les gusta saber que tienen otros padres, no es bonito, las mentes infantiles solo lo ven como traición y mentiras, cuando le han dicho toda la vida que las mentiras estaban mal, estaba segura que Millie no iba a tomar la noticia bien y entonces Lydia tendría razón de nuevo, solo obtendría el odio de su hija por culpa de sus errores, por eso le pidió a todos que no lo hicieran, usando la excusa que no estaba lista y Millie tampoco para saber toda la verdad, Kira estuvo de acuerdo, Breaden propuso que pasara tiempo con la niña para que se conocieran, entonces aquella semana jugo con Millie, hablo con ella, la ayudo en su tarea, pero eso solo hizo que se sintiera peor, la Loba se había acercado a ella de la misma forma antes de decirle la verdad y aun así la odio, por eso decidió mejor irse, aunque dijo que iría a visitarla en cuanto pudiera y Millie no parecía molesta con la idea.

— ¿Qué haría tú en mi lugar, Cora? —

Su pregunta no tiene malicia, solo sentía la necesidad de un consejo, Lydia parecía odiarle por ser madre, no era una opción, Stiles estaba igual que ella, y la madura Allison no ha regresado de donde sea que este, Breaden podía ser una opción, solo que le intimidaba lo buena madre que era, había cuidado y sacado adelante a Ben Derek por sí sola, nunca necesito de Peter o la Loba, una mujer tan perfecta no podía darle un buen consejo cuando no ha conocido la imperfección en su vida, tal vez la única que podía darle un verdadero y buen consejo seria… Corinne, su madre.

Pero podía conformarse con Cora, iba a ser madre pronto después de todo.

El problema era que Cora se mantiene callada por mucho tiempo, Malia estaba segura que no iba a responderle y estaba a punto de cambiar de conversación, cuando su prima termina por decir; — No lo sé con certeza, pero la has encontrado sin siquiera buscarla, debe ser una señal, no puedes perder la oportunidad de tenerla contigo, es tu derecho, y si es como dices que es te amara, recuerda que también es una Stilinski, y los Stilinski parecen ser unos idiotas bondadosos y de buenas intenciones, muy diferentes a los Hale. —

Malia sonríe, gratamente sorprendida ante el buen consejo de su prima.

— Valla, Cora, habéis escondido muy bien la sabiduría de los Hale en ti. — Dice con diversión.

Puede imaginarse la sonrisa de su prima, su voz suena suave cuando dice el lema de cada alfa en la familia. — Larga vida a los Hale. —

….

Scott deja el expediente sobre el escritorio, era horrible de verdad todo esto, había estado trabajando turnos extra y ni puede recordar la última vez que durmió más de cuatro horas, además había tomado los casos de Stiles, tenía el doble de trabajo ahora, antes todo aquello no hubiera sido un problema en realidad, pero todo estaba siendo horrible porque no podía concentrarse en nada por culpa de los recuerdos de Lydia y Allison, era una pesadilla viviente.

Han pasado muchos días desde la última vez que vio a la rubia-fresa, y ni hablar de Allison, pero ambas aún estaban muy presente en su mente, había echado todo a perder con ambas, y ambas eran sus mates, prácticamente era su sentencia de nunca enamorarse de nuevo, y el sueño una vida como la de Stiles, bueno, claro que no con profecías de muertes y todo eso, pero quisiera casarse, tener hijos, tener una familia, él se ha distanciado mucho de su madre desde que decidió volver con su padre, no era como si odiara a su padre, pero él los había abandonado y aun sentía un poco de rencor por eso, no sabía cómo su madre lo ha perdonado, como sea, tampoco tenía planeado volver a Beacon Hills porque en el lugar tenía más malos recuerdos que buenos.

— ¡McCall! — El grito de su superior, o jefe en realidad, hace que alce el rostro del escritorio y aparte las manos de sus ojos agotados.

Su jefe, un hombre ya en los cincuenta y pico de años, con el cabello bastante canoso y un poco de sobrepeso, le estaba mirando desde la puerta de cristal de su oficina, Scott da una olfateada para asegurarse de que no estuviera enojado su jefe, pero para su desgracia si era así.

— A mi oficina, ahora. —

Scott soporta un jadeo de disgusto y se levanta, aquel día había mucho movimiento en la estación, entra a la oficina y cierra la puerta por órdenes del jefe, quien se sienta y le hace señas para que Scott haga lo mismo, cuando lo hace el señor Jones pone sus codos en el escritorio y junta sus manos luciendo pensativo.

— ¿Dónde está Stilinski? —

— Ha tenido que irse temprano por problemas familiares. —

— Parece que tienes muchos problemas familiares últimamente. —

Scott se muestra inexpresivo, truco aprendido de Brian. — Ha perdido a su esposa y su hijo en muy poco tiempo señor, creo que aún no podrá superarlo tan rápido. —

— Y aun así se negó de vacaciones. — Responde Jones con seriedad. — Tomo la decisión de seguir trabajando, así que debe hacerse responsable. —

Era cierto en realidad, Stiles había rechazado la idea de un tiempo porque no podía estar encerrado sin poder ver a Malia, se volvería loco con todos los pensamientos de su mala relación también, por eso un día después del entierro de Cassandra y su bebé, Stiles regreso al trabajo, dijo que podía, pero era obvio que no lo hacía ya que todo se lo había dejado a Scott, aunque también era culpa de Scott la falta de tiempo de Stiles, fue él quien le dijo que trabajara con Lydia porque no puede seguir al lado de una chica que le ignora y rompe el corazón a la vez.

— Me he encargado de los casos de Stiles, señor. ¿Cuál es real problema? —

Jones saca de un cajón del escritorio un expediente que lanza hacia Scott, el alfa la agarra y cuando lo abre se da cuenta que era el caso de los corazones robados en la escuela donde trabajaba Malia antes.

Stiles y él habían olvidado por completo ese caso, en especial cuando Malia renuncio el mes pasado, no podían culparlos por no hacer bien su trabajo, Stiles tenía una sentencia de muerte y trabajaba para impedirlo, y Scott hacia todo lo posible por tener sus lados humanos lo mejor posible, pero era demasiada presión en ambos, no importaba que fueran alfas, en realidad no eran invencibles y perfectos, muchos menos cuando ciertas mujeres parecían ser sus verdaderas perdición.

— Ha pasado medio año y aun no pueden descubrir al loco asesino de profesores, incluso la escuela está pensando cerrar porque ustedes no pueden hacer bien su trabajo, han dejado a todos esos niños desprotegidos, algo que definitiva no va en este trabajo. —

— Lo siento…—

— No necesito una disculpa, necesito que hagan vuestros trabajos niños. — Habla con fuerza, seguramente muchos de sus compañeros le han oído ya a pesar de la puerta cerrada. — Quiero que llames al inútil de Stilinski e investiguen eso todo el día y toda la noche si es necesario, encuentren al psicópata por los corazones ya, sin más excusas estúpidas. —

Scott no podía decirle eso a Stiles, según lo que le había dicho esta mañana Lydia había encontrado algo que podía ayudarlo a finalmente volver con Malia, una solución a todo esto para que pudiera también estar con su nuevo bebé, entonces Scott tendría que hacer todo este caso por sí solo, de verdad no podía molestar a Stiles con ellos, no importaba morir de sueño si entonces ayudaba a su mejor amigo, aunque eso no se lo podía decir al jefe.

— ¿Has oído, McCall? —

— Si señor, lo haremos enseguida. —

….

Millie sigue observando la foto en su celular antes de pasar los ojos al espejo enfrente, cuando ella le pregunta al tío Jackson en que se parecía a la familia él siempre respondió simplemente con "Tienes la nariz de tu madre.", jamás lo dudo, ¿porque lo haría? Pero estaba creciendo, va a cumplir nueve años, notaba más cosas que antes, por ejemplo que no tenía la nariz de su mamá.

Su papá Isaac le había regalado un celular unos meses atrás, nunca había tenido uno y por suerte Derek le enseño lo más importante para usarlo, aunque claro, tampoco era difícil, pero le gustaba tener excusas para que Ben Derek le enseñara cosas, él tenía una bonita voz y le hablaba siempre con calma dándole una sensación de calma.

Como sea, en la mudanza (No estaba segura que fuera realmente una mudanza porque su mamá haba dejado muchas de sus cosas en la antigua casa) encontró un cuaderno que estaba lleno de fotos de su mamá y su papá, el hermano de su tío Jackson, pero no había ninguna de él ni de sus abuelos, aun así las fotos eran muy lindas, su mamá siempre ha sido hermosa y no parecía que cambio mucho en realidad, ella le tomo fotos a las fotos con su celular para poder verlas cuando quisiera sin tener que pedirle el cuaderno a su madre, y había olvidado las fotos hasta hace poco.

Hasta que volvió a ver detalladamente a Malia Hale.

Siempre en la escuela le preguntaban si su mamá la había adoptado, porque no se parecían en nada, no tenía rasgos asiáticos, la misma pregunta en su anterior escuela como esta nueva, pero nunca les presto mucha atención, el tío Jackson le decía que si se parecía a su mamá, en la nariz, y el resto era igual que su padre, y siempre se sintió bien al creer que se parecía al tío Jackson, solo que su mente ahora divagaba en lo otro por la pregunta de Sean Argent.

_"— ¿Por qué no te pareces a tu mamá? —"_

Si, ella ahora también quería saberlo.

Por eso, cuando llego de la escuela, agarro su celular y se escondió en el baño de su habitación, reviso cada foto, incluso las aumento para ver detalles, luego se vio al espejo, no tenía el mismo color de su mamá o de su papá, los de él eran azules y los de mamá eran cafés y en ocasiones parecían negros, mientras los de ella son marrones, como chocolate con pequeñas motas claras, y muchos otros detalles, no había ninguna cosa que lucieran familiares entre ellas, por otro lado su mamá era bastante igual a su abuela, ella misma se lo había dicho.

— ¿Soy adoptada? — Le pregunta a su reflejo en el espejo.

Millie no está segura como se siente ante aquella posibilidad, triste porque ama a su mamá y saber que no tienen la misma sangre es extraño, pero también sentía curiosidad, si era adoptada significaba que tenía otra mamá, incluso significa familia, hermanos, siempre quiso hermanos para poder jugar, y un papá de verdad, y… Con la semana que Malia paso con ellos pudo notar ciertos detalles en la mujer, el color de sus ojos y del cabello eran bastante parecidos a los de ella, también cuando Stiles se despidió noto lunares en su cuello, los mismo que tiene Millie desde que nació, y ambos son werewolfs, especie que ninguno en su familia es, tal vez todo era una coincidencia, es más, era imposible que en realidad fuera cierto lo que pensaba pero… No le desagradaba que Malia pudiera ser su madre y Stiles su padre… Habían sido tan buenos y amables con ella, y después de todo ambos le habían visitado en sueños (Horribles sí) desde hace un mes, podía ser una señal del destino, como en el libro de leyendas que su mamá siempre le contaba antes de irse a la cama.

Sacude su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos tontos de su mente, su mamá siempre decía que tenía una gran imaginación y era cierto, siempre le pareció genial aquellas historias de leyendas donde había herederos perdidos en el mundo de grandes familias, puede ser que los libros que su tío Jackson le regalaba habían afectado un tanto su cabeza, pero…

Agarra el celular y le marca al único contacto (Además de sus padres) que tenía guardado, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que conteste.

— Millie ahora estoy un poco ocupa…—

La chica gira sobre los talones, no queriendo ver más su reflejo. — ¿Ben, tienes fotos de tu tía Malia? — Ella interrumpe a su mejor amigo.

El niño hace ruidos confundidos, Millie sonríe ante eso, y al final él responde; — Se dónde mamá guarda fotos de toda la familia, ¿quieres verlas? —

Millie ni duda cuando responde. — Si, nos vemos en diez minutos en la casa del árbol, ¿vale? —

— Vale. —

….

— Si una masacre paso en un pueblo tan pequeño como Beacon Hills debe entonces haber registros, periódicos con la nota, o incluso algún archivo en la estación. —

Lydia asiente con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con Stiles, sintiéndose emocionada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por fin tenían una verdadera pista servible para la causa, por fin podía sentir que estaba cuidando de verdad a una de sus amigas.

— ¿Crees que puedas conseguir algo de eso? — Pregunta, poniéndose en pie para acercarse a la mesa, donde Stiles estaba sentado. — Si conseguimos los nombres reales de ellas sería mucho más fácil la búsqueda. —

Stiles se había levantado del sofá y sentado en el comedor para usar su laptop luego de contarle todo, omitiendo la parte donde fue Madame Olga quien le dijo todo sobre los herederos, por ahora quería mantener el agente doble que era Olga en secreto, cuantas menos personas supieran menos posibilidades había de que Adina se enterara del paso adelante que estaba Lydia.

— Bueno, mi papá ha retomado su trabajo como el sheriff, puedo ir a visitarlo…— Alza la mirada para verla. — ¿Qué hay de Natalie? —

Frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué pasa con ella? —

— Era parte del equipo de Peter y Corinne, sé que se supone en realidad no eran malos, pero no sabemos en realidad que equipo era tu madre. —

— Ninguno. — Responde Lydia evitando mirarlo a los ojos. — Ella es egoísta, siempre lo fue, jamás le gusto ser una banshee, así que cuando vio la oportunidad se metió con tu papá usando la excusa de tenerte vigilado, para salir de la manada de Peter. —

— ¿Es buena? —

Lydia se encoje de hombros. — Es estúpida. —

….

Natalie Stilinski estaba saliendo del restaurante donde había almorzado con sus amigas cuando pasa el reencuentro. Ahora se encontraba en su auto, las manos apretadas en el volante, sus nudillos se estaban volviendo muy blancos pero no podía prestar atención a eso, su cuerpo estaba temblando, por eso no ha podido salir del parqueadero, no podía conducir en ese estado sin causar un accidente, y su mente no dejaba de recordar lo que ha pasado unos minutos antes.

Había estado a punto de abrir la puerta para salir del restaurante, pero alguien se le había adelantado jalándola del otro lado, y de esa forma fue que se encontró frente a frente con Kate Argent y Dacre Dyer, se quedó congelada y cuando Kate la noto también lo hizo, por lo menos ella no era tan descarada después de todo, pero Natalie no quería parecer que luego de 24 años aún estaba dolida por la traición de ambos, eran adultos, Natalie era una madre, y se había casado dos vez, un amor de secundaria no podía seguir doliéndole, por eso cuando Dacre le sonríe con descaro ella hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Hey, Natt! — Por un momento la escena parecía de amigos de la escuela encontrándose por primera vez en décadas, pero Kate luego de que toda la verdad saliera a la luz no había podido ocultar su incomodidad con Natalie, algo que debía reconocerle.

Siendo sincera ella no odiaba a Kate, no ahora por lo menos, era la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo, Chris, pasaron muchas cosas juntas, y la quiso como una verdadera hermana, ella siempre culpo a Dacre y su pervertimiento, jamás en verdad culpo a Kate, era muy débil como para hacerlo.

— Hola. — Se acomoda su abrigo aunque no necesitaba hacerlo. — ¿Cómo han estado? No tenía ni idea que volvieron a Beacon Hills. — Eso solo significaba que sabían sobre la muerte de Peter, luego de la guerra de cazadores contra werewolfs, que inicio Peter, los Argent habían sido prácticamente desterrados de Beacon Hills, ninguno, además de Allison, piso por años el pueblo, pero jamás vendieron su propiedad y tampoco Peter la robo, tal vez por eso volvían, los cazadores estaban fuera de servicio hace mucho, por eso Natalie no creía que venían en realidad por algo más que la mansión.

— Estamos bien. — Responde Dacre. — Y hemos vuelto…— Mira a Kate a su lado, ella había estado agarrada de la mano de él cuando entraron pero cuando la vieron Kate lo soltó. — Para recordar viejos momentos con nuestro hijo. — Termina de decir Dacre cuando vuelve a verla.

Un hijo… Natalie nunca logro pensar que ellos llegarían tan lejos en su relación, supone que quería engañarse y pensar que Dacre si la amo, un poco por lo menos, y había ido con Kate solo por lastima o culpa, ya que Kate era joven y le había roto el corazón, su primer corazón roto, pero también había sido el primer corazón roto para Natalie.

— ¿Y tú como has estado? — Pregunta Kate cuando el silencio se hace muy incómodo.

La verdad no sabía que era lo más incómodo entre ellos, el hecho de que ella hizo equipo con Peter para acabarlos, o que ellos habían sido amantes cuando Dacre era su novio, amantes por años, aunque no pensó que iba a durar mucho más luego de que la verdad saliera a luz, pero cuando baja la mirada hacia las manos de ellos nota los relucientes anillos dorados, estaban casados, el amor de su vida se casó con la que era casi como una hermana.

Debió haber convencido a Peter en matarlos.

Perdonar vidas, pff, era algo sobrevalorado.

Sonríe ampliamente y alza la mano apoyándola en las cuerdas de su bolso, tratando de que notaran el anillo de su mano, puede ser infantil el movimiento para alguien en sus cuarenta y pico de años, pero eso no importo en el momento.

— Bien, también acabo de volver de hecho, viaje todo un año por Europa con mi marido. —

La sonrisa de Dacre no se borra, pero Kate sigue viéndose incomoda, no está segura que significa eso, y no le importa, solo estaba molesta porque Dacre no parecía celoso, ni un poco, era indignante para una mujer algo como eso.

— Muy bien, te ves bien Natalie. — Dacre le guiña un ojo, no era coqueto solo diversión, como si fueran amigos aun, pero en realidad lo dejaron de ser hace décadas.

— Ustedes también se ven bien, de hecho muy bien. — No parecía unos desterrados sin gloria ni motivo para vivir como ella se los imaginaba.

En eso entra al restaurante un niño con una chica castaña, no necesitaba presentaciones para saber que el niño era hijo de Dacre, se parecía mucho, y también tenía parecido a… Sacude su cabeza, luego de eso prácticamente huyo del lugar, ellos presentaron al niño como Sean Argent, por algún motivo Dacre uso el apellido de Kate y no al revés, lo que era común, y la chica se llamaba Carla Donovan, otro apellido que le pareció conocido pero de nuevo, eso no le importaba en el momento, la despedida fue torpe pero cuando salió por fin corrió a su auto y se encerró en él, esto era horrible, en especial porque en el momento no se había sentido una vencedora y poderosa, tal vez porque ya no tenía ni a Peter ni a Corinne, su alfa ahora era una muchacha con problemas de ira y que seguramente moriría en manos de Stiles Stilinski, su hijastro, entonces su única hija terminaría por volverse loca de verdad ¿y quién tomaría el poder en lo sobrenatural?

Los cazadores.

Alza la mirada cuando oye risas, ve a todos esos cazadores traidores saliendo del restaurante con bolsas de comida en sus manos, era mucha comida, había más de ellos en el pueblo, probablemente debería hablar de ello con Breaden, y sobre el niño, Sean, no le convenía que ninguna de las chicas le viera, en especial Lydia, había jurado mantener ese secreto por siempre y lo haría, Lydia solo era suya, y siempre lo será.

….

Derek estaba observando en silencio a Millie, han estado los últimos quince minutos en la casa del árbol, ella observando todas las fotos que él consiguió de los álbumes de su mamá, había muchas fotos de su abuelo Peter con la abuela Corinne y el resto de Hales en Paris, parece ser que ellos vivieron mucho tiempo en ese lugar, entonces cuando viajaron de regreso a América su papá conoció a su mamá porque el abuelo Peter la había contractado para un trabajo, algo en infiltrarse con cazadores, en ese tiempo su tía Malia aún era pequeña y fue cuando también conoció a Lydia y Allison, sabía quiénes eran, por eso logro reconocer un poco a Lydia la primera vez que la vio, pero jamás ha visto a Allison, su mamá decía que estaba muerta pero por lo que logra oír en secreto ella ha vuelto a la vida gracias al abuelo Peter.

Ben Derek estaba muy triste por la muerte de los únicos abuelos que alguna vez conoció, les quería mucho de verdad.

— ¿Para qué querías las fotos? — Pregunta cuando la curiosidad finalmente gano.

En el centro de la casa había una mesa de madera, ellos tenían que sentarse en el suelo lleno de polvo, mientras Millie dejaba todas las fotos que le interesaban en la mesa las demás las dejaba a un lado suyo en el suelo, en la mesa había muchas fotos de específicamente cuatro personas, Corinne, Peter, Cora y Malia, parece ser que esos son los que más le ha interesado ver, Derek no sabe qué hacer con exactitud ante eso, su mamá hace unos días le confirmo que Millie era su prima, pero le hizo prometer que no le diría nada, su tía Malia lo haría cuando estuviera lista, todo eso no le parecía justo a Millie, él odiaría que le mintieran de esa forma, de todas maneras tiene que mantenerse callado.

— Tengo curiosidad por tu familia. — Ella alza una foto y la pone enfrente de los ojos de él. Era Malia. — Ella es la chica de mis pesadillas. —

Ben Derek agarra la foto, sorprendido con la nueva información, luego mira a Millie a los ojos. — ¿La que ves llorando siempre? —

Millie asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a ver las fotos que ordeno perfectamente en la pequeña mesa, sus ojos demostraban que estaba pensando algo más que solo en sus pesadillas.

— ¿Qué crees que signifique sueñe con ella? — Pregunta la niña alzando la mirada a él.

Derek se queda mudo por varios minutos, no estaba seguro que podía o no decir en este caso, era obvio que Millie estaba soñando con su verdadera madre para que se encontraran, pero no podía decir eso, aunque… Su mamá dijo que no le dijera la verdad, pero no hablo sobre darles pequeñas pistas para que ella sola se diera cuenta de todo.

— Tal vez la ves llorando por su hija perdida. — Millie abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, eso le recuerda a algo bastante similar que hace la tía Cora. Ben Derek continúa con la historia. — Hace ocho años una mujer mala le robo su bebé a mi tía, ella pensaba que estaba muerto de hecho, pero la mujer mala le dijo que estaba viva y que era una niña. — Todo eso lo sabía por oír detrás de las paredes en realidad, su mamá jamás se lo hubiera contado por sí misma. — Mi tía Malia sufrió mucho al principio por creer que estaba muerta, y ahora porque no la encontraba, por eso creo esta triste en tus sueños. —

— ¿Y eso que tendría que ver conmigo? — Millie parece dudosa en algo.

El niño se encoje de hombros con fingida indiferencia. — No lo sé. —


	6. El gran dilema

Isaac aprovecha que los niños estaban en la escuela y Kira fue a trabajar para ir a la casa de Breaden, tenían mucho de qué hablar, él ya no podía tratar de ignorar que seguía estando en una manada, y esa manada estaba en problemas.

La malcriada Malia Hale estaba a cargo.

Esto podía ser el final para todos.

— Creo que dramatizas, Malia no es tan…— Breaden busca las palabras adecuadas por unos segundos. — Estúpida. —

Isaac recibe la taza de café que Breaden le estaba pasando, la deja sobre el mármol fino de la encimera de la cocina, normalmente Breaden y Derek desayunan hay. — ¿Sabes porque todos le llamaban _princesita_? —

Breaden se sienta enfrente. — De cariño, era una niña adorable y bonita, todos la amaban. —

Isaac resiste las ganas de burlarse. — Tu esposo solo creía eso, pero todos le empezamos a decir de esa forma porque Peter y la Loba le daban todo lo que quería, pero ella, como buena malcriada heredera, siempre se quejaba y decía que no quería eso en realidad, entonces Peter y Loba iban de compras de nuevo, la veces necesarias hasta que Malia aceptaba sus regalos. —

— Isaac, eso no es nada, los niños son así, piden mucho todo el tiempo. —

— En la adolescencia fue peor, ella entrenaba cuando quería y eso hacía que la Loba nos pusiera doble trabajo a nosotros, teníamos que aprender a cuidarla si ella no quería ser independiente con sus poderes para defensa, también la Loba contrato a una chica para que hiciera las tareas de su hija, ya que Malia Hale odiaba las matemáticas, hacían todo lo posible para ganarse el amor de Malia y eso solo hizo que fuera una malcriada, arrogante, adicta a conseguir lo que quiere sin importar que, y no hablemos de todo lo malo que heredo de sus padres también, no se da cuenta de sus errores, porque todo aquel que le rodea solo le habla lindo, tierno, como sus padres adoptivos que morían por ella sin que tuviera su sangre. —

Breaden bebe de su café antes de hablar. — Como sea no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con eso. —

— ¡Ella es nuestra alfa ahora! — No puede evitar exclamar, por suerte estaban solos. — Y también estoy seguro que aún no está enterada de todo en lo que estaba Peter, ella no está preparada en realidad para esto. —

— ¿Quieres matarla y quedarte con el poder alfa? —

— Sabes que nunca me ha importado el poder, escape de Peter para salir de todo eso precisamente, pero me siento preocupado por las chicas. —

En su momento Malia fue como una hermana y Lydia fue su primer amor, también se siente aun culpable por lo que le hizo a Allison, todas ellas parecían perdidas, y él siente la responsabilidad de ayudarlas, puede ser porque era el único sobreviviente que conocía todos los secretos de Peter, cuando hablo con Cora el mes pasado, quedo muy sorprendido al saber que Jackson había sido asesinado, y con la semana que Malia paso en el pueblo se enteró que le había regresado sus memorias a los gemelos y Boyd y les dejo ir con sus familias, prácticamente les despidió, pero ella no podía hacer eso con él, toda la familia que le quedaba era precisamente la manada, y bueno, ahora por suerte también tenía a Kira y Millie, si no ayudaba a Malia entonces todos estarán en peligro.

— Quiero ayudarlas pero ellas no me dejaran hacerlo. —

Breaden asiente con la cabeza. — No solo Malia fue criada como una Hale. — Dice mirándolo a los ojos. — Allison trato de matarte, vi a Lydia, le grita a Malia, y Malia nunca hace lo correcto, ellas son…—

— Un verdadero dolor en el trasero. —

La viuda rispara hondo, como dándose tiempo para decir lo correcto pero complicado en la situación, la mujer fue quien le dijo mejor no le dijera a nadie sobre la traición de Allison, las chicas no lo tomarían bien y ya tienen muchos problemas. — Bien, tomaremos el control, pero espero entiendas tendrás que decirme todos y cada uno de los secretos de Peter, aunque sea pequeño, dime todo. —

Y Isaac lo hará, aunque omitiendo el secreto de que Derek Hale sigue con vida, y también Laura, eso no era necesario de saber, ninguna de estas mujeres tomaría bien aquella noticia, así que Eichen House no será mencionado.

….

"_Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba demasiado en lo alto del cielo, y la hierba olía increíblemente bien, todo parecía normal si no fuera porque cuando Malia alza su mano nota sangre escurriendo entre sus dedos, manchando su largo y hermoso vestido blanco, no estaba segura desde cuanto no podía oír nada hasta que nota el llanto de una niña._

_Gira sobre sus talones, tiene que agarrar el vestido para que no se enredara con sus zapatos, es el momento que se da cuenta que tenía puesto un vestido de novia, y mientras gira nota que se encontraba en la mitad del bosque y había decoraciones para una boda, pero no había nadie en ninguno de los asientos de sedas._

_¿Cómo llego a ese lugar?_

_Su pregunta no tiene importancia cuando sus ojos se topan con Millie llorando a un lado del cuerpo sin vida de Stiles, que vestía un elegante traje de novio. Malia no puede moverse, quiere acercarse a su hija que lloraba mucho y tocaba la herida de Stiles, como tratando de impedir que saliera más sangre en la herida de su vientre, pero era muy tarde, Stiles de verdad estaba muerto._

_— Tú lo mataste. —_

_Malia gira la cabeza en busca de la voz, pero no encuentra a nadie, y no era Millie porque no se detiene en llorar, incluso parecía que no la notaba a ella._

_— Asesina. —_

_Gira hacia la otra dirección cuando oye otra voz un poco igual a la primera, pero tampoco había nadie en ningún lugar._

_— ¡Eres una asesina! —_

_Esta vez es un grito en coro que venía en dirección de donde se encontraba su hija, vuelve a girar, preocupada por la niña, y esta vez logra ver a tres mujeres en vestidos blancos al estilo griego y con largas cabelleras negras, el cielo se escurece de pronto, y truenos se oyen bastante cerca de donde se encontraban._

_Ella debieron ser las responsables de la muerte de Stiles._

_— Millie. — Llama a la niña, tenía que alejar a su hija de aquellas mujeres, aunque la niña no parecía notar la presencia de ellas detrás suyo, y no parece que la oyera incluso a ella._

_— ¡Mataste a tu esposo! ¡Asesina! — Las mujeres vuelven a gritarle._

_Las palabras hacen que el pecho de Malia duela, vuelve a ver sus manos y luego la herida en Stiles, ella lo haba hecho, sus garras habían matado a su esposo, su mate. Niega con la cabeza, sin querer creerlo aun. — No, jamás lo haría. — Susurra viendo sus manos que empezaban a temblar._

_Esto no podía ser cierto, Malia no podía haberlo hecho, ¿matar a Stiles en su boda? Esto era una pesadilla, debía serlo, ¡tiene que serlo!_

_— Sabes que si lo harías. — Malia se estremece cuando aquello suena demasiada cerca de ella, las Erinias habían vuelto a desaparecer de vista, y eso la pone paranoica, pero su cuerpo aún no se mueve para ir con Millie. — Al igual que mataste a Cassandra, tu mejor amiga. — Voltea y se encuentra demasiado cercan con una de ellas, su rostro antes perfecto parecía ahora tener cortadas cicatrizadas por todos lados, el miedo la deja paralizada. — O a Peter, tu padre, tu sangre. — Malia voltea hacia la otra mujer, también estaba muy cerca de ella, y esta tenia medio rostro quemado, las lágrimas empiezan a salir de los ojos del coyote y sus piernas tiemblan. La tercera Erinia camina hacia ella y le entrega una daga que brillaba demasiado en la punta sumamente afilada, Malia ni se entiende a si misma cuando la recibe. — Tienes que pagar por tus pecados Malia Hale, o ellos lo harán. — La mujer, la cual era la única que no tenía ninguna herida, señala hacia la niña que no se detenía en llorar, pero Millie ahora se mueve y es cuando nota por primera vez el bulto en una manta blanca que empezaba a llorar._

_Instintivamente toca su vientre y se centra en oír los latidos del corazón que nunca llega a oírse, de alguna forma ya no estaba embarazada y el bulto en el suelo era su bebé._

_¡Las Erinias querían matar a sus hijos!_

_— ¡No los toquen! — Ella grita, toma fuerza por fin y se enfrenta a las mujeres intimidantes._

_La Erinia que estaba detrás la agarra de la muñeca y la obliga alzar la daga. — Entonces pagáis por tus pecados. — Le susurra por encima del hombro. — Hazlo. — Le susurra la otra Erinia desde su otro hombro. — ¡Hazlo! — Le grita la Erinia enfrente, sus facciones ahora eran mucho más terroríficas que sus hermanas con heridas._

_— ¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo! — Dicen en coro las mujeres._

_Malia no podía oír sus pensamientos, ni estaba segura que estuviera pensando en realidad, solo podía oír a las hadas diciéndole que acabara con su propia, y eso se siente como lo correcto, de verdad tenía que hacerlo, había matado a muchos inocentes, incluso a su mate, era una horrible vida, y ahora debía mantener seguro a sus hijos, debía hacer las cosas bien, pagar por sus pecados, sin darse cuenta en realidad ya había clavado la daga en sus estómago, duele mucho, cae al suelo en sus rodillas, su piel empieza a tomar un color morado y cada respiración hace que sus pulmones arden, mucha sangre sale de la herida, su boda se había convertido en una verdadera pesadilla._"

Malia abre los ojos cuando un dolor agudo atraviesa su vientre, su respiración estaba agitada y tenía sudor en su frente, pasa las manos al vientre, preocupada, trata de calmarse y oír los latidos de sus bebé, por suerte estaba aún hay, seguro dentro de ella, el dolor había desaparecido pero se recuerda mentalmente que debe ir al médico, le aterra la posibilidad de perder a este bebé.

— ¿Malia estas bien? — La voz de Kira la hace despertarse por completo por fin.

Se sienta en el sofá, no se había dado cuenta cuando se quedó dormida, restriega sus ojos y observa a Kira dejando un plato de galletas en la mesita enfrente del sofá. Malia había ido a la casa de Kira e Isaac ese día para ver a Millie, le hizo muy feliz cuando su hija la abrazo y le dio un beso, parecía que la había extrañado, la semana pasada quien la visito fue Stiles, junto con Lydia, y le estuvo contando lo que hizo con él, parecía que ya lo quería y Malia era feliz que padre e hija se llevaran bien, aunque no entendía porque Stiles trajo a Lydia con él...

— Solo he tenido un mal sueño. — Responde Malia, tratando de no pensar en Stiles y Lydia.

Aunque de verdad era inevitable, ha pasado un mes desde que encontraron a Millie, Malia ahora tenía cinco meses de embarazo, su vientre era bastante notorio, y lo más importante es que Stiles ha vuelto al departamento que compro con Cassandra, y en ese lugar Lydia pasaba horas y horas, no llamaba a Malia, y regresaba muy tarde a la mansión Hale (Desde hace un tiempo Malia llamaba mansión al lugar porque definitivamente no era un hogar, y mansión siempre le ha parecido una palabra vacía y fría), ella confiaba en Stiles, eran mates, pero en Lydia que estaba actuando muy extraño desde la desaparición de Allison… Era una mujer embarazada, tenía derecho de sentirse insegura, y desde hace mucho no tiene intimidad con su esposo, pero en realidad sabía que sus pensamientos eran ridículos, Stiles la amaba y Lydia hacia lo mismo, la chica escapo de Eichen House solo por ella, hizo un montón de cosas por mantenerla segura, una infidelidad por parte de ellos era imposible y estúpido de siquiera pensar la posibilidad.

— ¿Dónde están los niños? — Le pregunta a la chica asiática, acomoda su vestido de maternidad que se ha visto obligada en usar ya que su anterior ropa no le quedaba bien, su bache en un momento a otro se había inflado bastante.

Kira estaba recogiendo los cuadernos y lápices de Derek y Millie, los guardas en las mochilas de cada uno que estaban en el suelo, los niños definitivamente podían ser muy desordenados.

— Te has quedado dormida mientras les ayudabas con sus tareas. —

— Lo siento. — Se disculpa con pesar, quería pasar ese tiempo con Millie, pero el cansancio finalmente le venció.

Kira le da una sonrisa, en este mes han tenido que pasar mucho tiempo juntas, incluso Kira la acompaño una vez a una revisión y ultrasonido porque Malia no quería ir sola, Lydia se negó a acompañarla, y Stiles no podía estar a su lado por órdenes de la banshee, Cora obviamente estaba muy lejos, por eso sin pensarlo se lo pidió a Kira y ella la sorprendió mucho cuando acepto, incluso en el camino hicieron bromas sobre que deberían compartir a este bebé también, las cosas entre ellas se había relajado mucho, era increíble pensar que quisieron matarse, nadie lo creería en este momento.

— Esta bien, les dije que terminaran sus tareas en silencio, de verdad pareces que necesitas más descanso, Malia. — La mencionada asiente con la cabeza, era la verdad, pero era difícil de descansar con pesadillas viniendo apenar cierra los ojos. — Luego que terminaron se fueron a la casa del árbol. —

Malia frunce el ceño. — Ellos no están en la casa del árbol. —

….

— Solo hazlo. —

Lydia gime. — Decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. —

— Adina ha puesto en marcha su plan hoy. — Vuelve a decir Olga para convencer a la banshee. — Necesitas a Malia lejos. —

— Bueno, Millie es su hija, lejos de verdad no estará cuando se de cuenta. —

Madame Olga agarra su mano y le da un apretón maternal, Lydia queda sorprendida con el gesto, hacía mucho no tenía un tacto tan cálido para ella, últimamente parecía todos odiarles y ella no los culpaba, en esos momentos se odiaba a si misma también.

— Todos lo que has hecho es para protegerlas. — Lydia siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. — Y tus amigas van a tener que valorar eso tarde o temprano. —

— Si. — Dice con apenas un hilo de voz. — Eso espero. —

Baja la mirada hacia la foto en su mano. No podía creer que iba hacer esto de verdad. Entrega la foto a Olga, no tenía más opciones cuando Adina Parker había puesto en marcha su horrible plan, tenía no solo que salvar a Malia si no a dos niños pequeños, en realidad era mucha presión en sus hombros, pero quiere pensar que estaba ganando, después de todo iba un paso adelante que Adina Parker.

— Dásela ya. — Mira a Olga decidida. — Adina Parker va a morir en su propio juego. — Madame Olga sonríe orgullosa.

….

Scott había atrapado al ladrón de corazón, o algo así, resulta que en realidad es una ella, una chica de su edad que era sumamente hermosa, y pelirroja, pero había algo en ella, algo tan peligroso que hacía que él aun no pudiera encerrarla en una celda.

Es una sirena.

Había estado vigilando la escuela toda la mañana cuando lo descubrió, aquel día los niños ya se habían ido de la escuela, muchos profesores seguían en el lugar para revisar exámenes y preparar programas para la siguiente semana, Scott estaba en su camioneta, estaba agotado y un tanto soñoliento, por eso cuando vio una sombra rápido pasar y entrar a la escuela al principio creyó era su imaginación, pero entonces vio a dos chicas saliendo de la escuela, una de ellas una profesora recién ingresada, caminaba al lado de la pelirroja en silencio, un olor le golpeo de pronto, era salado, lo creyó muy extraño, se bajó de su auto y siguió a las mujeres por lo que pareció una eternidad, agradecía que era un werewolf y no podía cansarse con tanta facilidad, cuando llegaron a una playa vacía se sorprendió mucho al ver como la chica pelirroja le ordenaba a la profesora que llegara hasta el fondo, la mujer no tardo en ahogarse, su cuerpo floto a la orilla por el mismo océano, y la pelirroja se comió el corazón de esta enfrente de Scott, el werewolf casi vomita ante la escena tan grotesca.

Y fue así como soluciono el caso de los corazones robados, el problema era que no podía decirle a su jefe, principalmente porque no le creería, no lo entendería, nadie cree en sirenas un werewolfs en realidad, por eso se mantuvo callado, debía tener a la come corazones por él mismo, pensó en pedir la ayuda de Stiles pero su amigo estaba tan cerca de conseguir una solución para estar con Malia que obviamente no podía destruir esa posibilidad de solucionar todo, se mantuvo callado y armo un plan para atrapar a la sirena esa misma noche.

Solo esperaba poder hacerlo, está un poco oxidado en usar sus poderes alfas.

….

Stiles se siente mal por muchas cosas, estaba leyendo los expedientes en sus manos sin prestar real atención, cuando su mente traicionera invoca el recuerdo de lo que paso el día que robo los expedientes de la estación de policías de Beacon Hills.

Para que Natalie no sospechara tuvieron que aprovechar sus visitas a Millie para que pasaran y saludaran a sus padres, trataban de parecer casuales y que solo querían recuperar sus relaciones familiares, Lydia tenía que hacerse pasar por una sobrina lejana a que su papá aun no recupero sus recuerdos, no tiene ni idea que su esposa tiene una hija que encerró en una institución mental por ocho años, como sea el sheriff parecía feliz de recuperar su buena relación con Stiles, por eso les fue fácil entrar a la estación un día, fue la primera vez que noto que Parrish no trabajaba hay ya, ni idea a donde se había ido pero no importaba, Lydia con su encanto natural distrajo a su papá mientras Stiles se escabullía al lugar donde guardaban evidencias y demás, era un desastre el lugar, cuando logro encontrar el archivero solo tuvo que buscar las fechas y por suerte luego de un siglo los archivos de la masacre seguían en la estación, agarro el expediente que estaba un tanto pequeño, lo escondió en su abrigo y luego de eso pudieron regresar a California.

Ese día estaban muy felices por su gran trabajo en equipo, les costó varias semanas pero lo hicieron excelente, en esos momentos Stiles olvido por completo porque odiaba a Lydia Martin, y no lo quiso recordar.

— Muy bien, Martin, hicimos un excelente trabajo. —

— No podemos celebrar aun. — Dice Lydia, quien revisa los expedientes. — No sabemos si esto es útil en realidad. —

— Vamos, las fechas concuerdan a la historia. —

— Paso hace más de cien años, Stiles, las personas se equivocan seguido con la historia. — Ella parecía paranoica.

Stiles se sintió un poco mal al verla tan necesitada de que esto saliera bien, de hecho el chico noto por primera vez todo lo que ella hacía por ellos, se enfrentó sin temor a la furia de Peter Hale con tal de ayudar a Malia, si no fuera por ella ahora mismo tal vez no hubiera vuelto con Malia, su verdadero amor, y Stiles había sido muy rudo con la banshee en el pasado, por eso se acercó a ella, estaba parada en su mesa, había tenido que volver a su departamento porque era incómodo para Lydia aun tener que encontrarse de vez en cuando con Scott, a veces cuando Stiles tenía que irse a trabajar, ella se quedaba a estudiar cada cosa de la mitología, tratar de saber que les ayudaba y que no, esa rubia-fresa hacia mucho por ellos.

Agarra la mano de la chica, ella lo mira sorprendida. — Oye, debí haberlo dicho antes. — Le da una sonrisa. — Gracias por todo, si no fuera por ti no tendría a Mal de nuevo. —

— ¿Eso es bueno? — Le pregunto la chica frunciendo el ceño.

Stiles ríe. — Si, a pesar de la amenaza de muerte no me arrepiento de mi amor por Malia, jamás lo haría, si me dieran a escoger yo elegiría casarme con ella un millón de veces… — Él es callado cuando los labios de Lydia topan con los de él.

No responde el beso, pero se queda congelado, hasta que nota la locura de esto, Stiles la agarra de los brazos y la aleja con un tanto de brusquedad, ella no se ve afectada, de hecho no parecía con alguna emoción en específico, podía perfectamente ser llamada como la reina de hielo, el mejor apodo sin duda.

— Amo a Malia. —

Lydia se suelta de él. — Lo sé. — Agarra el expediente y se encierra en la habitación que había compartido con Cassandra muchas veces, Stiles no ha atrevido a dormir en esa habitación aun, por lo que duerme todas las noches en el sofá, aunque ese día se quedó en la casa de Scott.

No podía seguir viendo a Lydia, no entendía que rayos había pasado, pero eso se sintió como el peor error de la vida, y ahora estaba en lo más fondo de su cabeza aquella vocecita que le decía hiciera lo correcto y le dijera a Malia, pero esto no solo afectaría a Malia si no también a su mejor amigo, Scott aun amaba a Lydia, todo esto, solo un pequeño contacto de labios, podía destruir a los cuatro, amistades de toda la vida y explicárselo a Malia… ¿Malia incluso le creería a él ante que Lydia? ¡¿Y porque rayos Lydia lo beso?!

La banshee lo ha estado evitando desde eso, y ha pasado una semana desde _eso_, tenía la necesidad de disculparse con Malia, aunque no ha hecho nada en realidad, pero Lydia Martin le tenía prohibido acercarse a un metro de distancia de su esposa.

A veces sentía que odiaba a Lydia…

Sus pensamientos negativos son interrumpidos cuando su celular empieza a sonar, deja el expediente al otro lado del sofá, agarra su celular y contesta sin ver el numero antes, por eso se sorprende mucho cuando oye la voz agitada de Malia.

— ¡Stiles tienes que venir a Beacon Hills! —

Instintivamente el alfa se pone en pie. — ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —

— Millie y Derek han desaparecido. — Explica lo mejor que puede su esposa. — Siento que esto tiene que ver con Adina. —

— Voy para allá. —

….

Ben Derek no podía creer en la situación que se encontraba, ni lo que había hecho, mentiría si dijera que nunca antes había hecho una travesura, no era cierto, era un niño con poderes de lobo, obviamente había sacado a su madre más de una vez de sus casillas, pero jamás se había ido de casa de esta forma ni mucho menos le había robado a su mamá antes.

— Eres muy aburrido, Derek. — Will le codea. — Ni siquiera tu mamá noto la ausencia de la llave. —

— No me preocupaba mi mamá. — El niño observa a Millie, iba adelante hablando animadamente con Sean Argent, el niño que se había colado a su aventura. — No realmente. — Dice cuando Will le miraba como diciendo "¿En serio hermano?".

— ¿Entonces que pasa? — Will golpea una lata de cerveza, con el pedazo de tronco que había encontrado al inicio de su escapada, lejos de las vías del tren en las que caminaban, hacía años que ningún tren pasaba por Beacon Hills, este pueblo parecía haber sido olvidado por la tecnología y desarrollo, pero a Derek aun le gusta este lugar, ha sido su hogar desde que nació prácticamente, y su mamá era la que prácticamente controlaba todo el pueblo, por lo que se sentía importante en varias ocasiones.

Ben Derek mira a su mejor amigo, lo conoce desde que ambos usaban pañales, nunca se habían ocultado nada, incluso Will era el único que sabía era un werewolf, junto a Millie ahora, y Ben tenia este secreto que ha estado matándolo todo un mes, debía decírselo a alguien, y tal vez también Will podría ayudarlo cuando llegaran a la casa abandonada, el problema era que no es el mejor momento para decirle cuando Millie solo estaba a unos metros de distancia, podía oírles, cuando vuelve a mirar al frente nota que su prima estaba riéndose con Sean, estaba lo suficientemente distraída por lo que Ben Derek lo dice por primera vez en voz alta.

— Millie es mi prima. — Will abrió la boca y Derek logra interrumpirlo antes que dijera algo que pudiera llamar la atención de los de adelante. — Y no lo sabe, así que no digas nada. —

Will empieza a hacer gestos dramáticos de sorpresa con la boca y las manos, señala a Ben Derek y luego a Millie seguidamente, por suerte la niña no miraba para atrás porque parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Sean únicamente.

— Deja de actuar extraño. —

— Tu familia es la extraña. — Will termina encogiéndose de hombros. — Mejor explícate con todo detalle, aún nos falta mucho para llegar a tu casa abandona. —

….

— Malia cálmate, seguramente esto no tiene nada que ver con Adina. —

Eso era lo que más deseaba la werecoyote, pensar que la loca de Adina tenía a su hija y su sobrino le causaba mucho miedo, la loca hada había estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo, era obvio que estaba preparando algo para terminar de destruir a Malia, y sin duda amenazar la vida de su familia era algo para acabar con ella.

— Con Parker nada se sabe, pero espero tengas razón. — Responde la coyote, estaba acariciando su vientre, lo hacía bastante seguido cuando estaba preocupada o asustada, era como si tratara de decirle al bebé que todo estaba bien aunque no lo sintiera así.

Habían estado caminando por el bosque, había un pequeño rastro del olor de los niños que Malia logro percibir, no olía a Adina pero Malia aún no quería confiarse por eso, en especial porque por el embarazo sus poderes cada vez son más inútiles, incluso había perdido el olor de los niños hace por completo hace veinte minutos, esperaba que Stiles llagara pronto, aunque eran cuatro horas de camino en auto.

Cuando Malia se marea, Kira le pasa una de las botellas de agua que había traído en su gran bolso, bebe casi toda la botella de un trago mientras se apoya contra un árbol, odiaba los mareos y nauseas matutinas, se suponía que ya debieron irse.

— Gracias, y lo siento, soy un estorbo ahora en mi estado. —

— Para criar a un niño se necesita toda una aldea. — Malia mira sin entender a la asiática. — No debes estar sola en el embarazo, Malia, así que me gusta mejor tenerte cerca. — La kitsune extiende su mano. — Ven, vamos a encontrar a nuestra hija. —

….

Carla Donovan entra sin siquiera tocar antes. — ¡Allison tenemos problemas! — La chica se calla cuando ve detalladamente la escena enfrente. — ¡Wow! ¡Asquerosos! —

Allison sobresaltada se levanta de la cama de un salto, Reed hace lo mismo pero un poco más lento, no estaban haciendo nada malo por lo que él no se preocupa de las tonterías de la castaña Donovan.

— ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! — Exclama Allison, con el rostro rojo, pero en verdad no estaba haciendo nada con Reed, habían estado estudiando toda la tarde juntos, en poco tiempo tendrían un examen con Dacre y estudiar en la sala o despacho era lo peor por los gritos y desorden de los chicos, nunca se tomaban enserio la hora de estudios, por eso decidieron ir a su habitación, y han estado haciendo únicamente eso por veinte minutos. — Solo estamos estudiando. — Ella siente la necesidad de explicar, debe ser porque nunca ha estado de verdad con un chico y le avergonzaba que otros pensaran lo contrario, no estaba segura porque, solo pasa.

— Exactamente eso es lo asqueroso. — Allison mira a Carla sin entender. — Están solos en una habitación, en medio de una grande y cómoda cama, y ¿solo estudian? ¿Son acaso niños de secundaria? En ese caso debieron llamar a Adam como su chaperón. —

— Carla. — Interrumpe Reed, mostrándose ahora enojado. — ¿Qué es lo que te hizo entrar gritando como loca? —

Allison agradece el cambio de conversación, mencionar el sexo era algo con lo que jamás se sentirá cómoda, le da una mirada aliviada y agradecida a Reed, el chico se había vuelto como su mejor amigo ahora, le gustaba estar con él, el silencio entre ambos eran tan increíblemente cómodo que por eso Reed se había vuelto su favorito.

— ¡Cierto! — Carla golpea su cabeza con la palma de su mano, luego mira a Allison con preocupación. — ¿Recuerdan que hoy debía cuidar a Sean? — Ambos asienten con la cabeza, aunque Carla solo miraba a Allison. — Bueno, he perdido al niño. —

Tanto Allison como Reed gritan a la vez; — ¡Carla! —

….

Adina sonríe ampliamente mientras observa la foto que Olga le había mandado por mensaje de texto, oh esto iba ser de maravilla, no era como si se lo hubiera esperado, pensaba que Lydia tenía más lealtad, pero se había equivocado una vez más, no se queja estaba vez, en lo absoluto, ahora solo quería ver el rostro de Malia cuando viera la foto.

Ruidos en el piso de abajo le dicen que sus invitados especiales habían finalmente llegado, guarda su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, arregla su cabello y mira el reloj en su muñeca, esperaba que Malia no tardara, la diversión no podía empezar hasta que la invitada de honor viniera.

Ese día iba a matar cuatro Hales en uno.


	7. Dinastía

— No puedo creer que dejaras se fueran solas. — Se queja de nuevo Stiles, esquivando una rama de árbol.

— Son madres werecreatures sobreprotectoras, ¿de verdad crees que podía impedirles algo? Además, sabemos que son bastante buenas en la defensa, no necesitan caballeros de armadura brillante, en especial la alfa, ¿no crees? — Responde Isaac, iba unos pasos delante de Stiles.

Stiles bufa, no se llevaba nada bien con Isaac y cree que definitivamente jamás podrá hacerlo. — Mi esposa está embarazada. —

— Suerte que mi esposa está cuidando a la tuya. —

El alfa pone los ojos en blanco, Isaac era arrogante, todo su ser lo era, no le agradaba ni un poco, y mentiría si dijera que no le molesta que su hija llamara papá a este idiota, cuando llego (Saltándose varios semáforos rojos) no encontró a Malia en la casa de Kira, ni la de Breaden, el único que se encontraba era Isaac, diciendo que le habían dado la orden de esperarlo a él, como Malia era su alfa Isaac no pudo negarse, pero eso no le importaba a Stiles, hubiera preferido que Isaac fuera a proteger a su esposa embarazada, aunque tal vez tenía razón, por lo que había visto la noche en que casi mata a Malia, Kira parece ser bastante buena en la lucha.

— Por lo que se Kira no es tu esposa. —

— Lo será pronto. — Responde tajante el beta.

Ambos no dicen nada más luego de eso, debían buscar a los niños y también a las chicas, aunque por ahora estaban siguiendo el olor de las chicas, y parecía que estaban bastante cerca de ellas, Stiles solo deseaba con fuerza que todo estuviera bien, porque incluso él le teme a Adina Parker.

….

Ben Derek agarra la mano de Millie y la aleja unos pasos de la mujer enfrente de ellos. Habían entrado a la mansión abandona de los Hale, con la llave que le robo a su mamá, la idea de esta misión fue de Millie, ya que ella había estado curioseando demasiado en la familia de él, le preguntaba muchas cosas, y fue cuando Ben Derek se dio cuenta que de hecho no sabía mucho de su familia, un día Millie estaba preguntando cosas de su abuelo Peter en la escuela, más específicamente en la hora de receso, y Derek fue sincero al decir que no sabía mucho de su pasado, por no decir nada, en eso Will comento "¿Y qué hay de la mansión?", la mansión Hale era un misterio para cada persona de Beacon Hills, aunque no quieren admitirlo.

El lugar ha estado abandonado por más de cuarenta años, cuando los Hale volvieron a Beacon Hills restauraron la casa, pero jamás fue habitada de nuevo, la mayoría de la familia prefirió ignorar el lugar, no la necesitaba, tenían bastantes casas por el pueblo que usaban, como la de mamá, o la de Isaac, esa también la compro el abuelo Peter, pero la mansión era como lugar prohibido, por eso Will comento que seguro el lugar guardaba muchos secretos, su amigo lo comento inocentemente, en ese entonces aun no sabía que Millie era su prima y que lo mejor era que no se enterara de nada porque su tía Malia no quiere aun, como sea luego de eso Millie estuvo molestándolo para que la llevara al lugar, fue tan insistente que Ben Derek no pudo resistirlo mucho y termino aceptando, Sean fue invitado por Will, ya que su amigo creía que esto solo era un juego, pero definitivamente Ben Derek no lo veía así.

Fue así como terminaron en la casa que creían estaba abandonada, pero ahora resulta que Adina había tomado el lugar. Ben Derek conoció al hada, cuando los abuelos venían de visita Adina también lo hacía, la hada nunca le agrado, y la mujer no fue invitada al entierro de los abuelos, su mamá no ha querido decirle nada pero estaba bastante seguro que algo malo había hecho el hada, por eso sintió la necesidad de mantenerla lejos de su prima pequeña.

— No sabía que el abuelo te regalo la mansión. — Dice Derek, sonando lo más serio que puede, como era el único que conocía a Adina era el que debía tomar el control de todo, o algo así, nunca había sido líder de nada realmente.

— Entonces tu mamá no está haciendo bien su trabajo. — La mujer termina de bajar las finas escaleras de mármol, la casa no parecía deshabitada en lo absoluto, entonces Adina no estaba mintiendo, había finos muebles y espejos por todos lados, nada del estilo de su familia.

Ben Derek no es feliz con el comentario, su madre era la mejor manteniendo el pueblo controlado, así que todo esto de la mudanza de Adina a la mansión no era normal, él podía sentirlo, aprieta más la mano de Millie, tal vez deberían irse, pero Ben Derek siente que no puede, de verdad no puede salir de la casa, mira a los chicos, se mantenían callados, Sean estaba al otro lado de Millie y Will al lado de Derek.

— De todas maneras, ¿qué hacen aquí? — Pregunta Adina, parada enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa amable.

— Su sonrisa me recuerda al del lobo. — Todos giran a ver a Will, este se muestra confundido. — ¿Lo dije en voz alta? —

Ben Derek le hace un gesto de reproche, Will se encoje de hombros.

— ¿Cuál lobo? — Pregunta divertida Adina.

Ben Derek le hace gestos a su amigo para que se callara, pero Will siempre ha sido estúpido y por eso responde; — Al de caperucita roja. —

— Idiota. — Dice en un susurro Sean, y por primera vez Derek está de acuerdo con el nuevo.

Adina ríe, Millie mira a Derek, como esperando una explicación, pero Derek tampoco sabe que decir en ese caso, entonces la hada habla; — Bueno, pueden estar tranquilos, no los comeré, los niños saben mal. — Bromea la mujer, los demás parecen relajarse pero Derek aun no puede. — Mejor pasad y tomar algún bocadillo, así mientras me cuentan porque han venido. —

….

Malia abraza a Stiles a penas lo ve, se habían encontrado en la mitad de unas vías viejas de tren, su mate la abraza con fuerza, aunque el vientre en la mitad de ambos impide más acercamiento.

— ¿Estas bien, nena? — Pregunta Stiles cuando se separan.

Malia asiente con la cabeza. — Aun no encontramos a los niños. — Ella dice con preocupación.

Malia ha descubierto que Derek y Millie no estaban solos, reconoció el olor del otro niño, Ben Derek se lo había presentado hace dos años, Will, pero el otro niño que iba con ellos no lograba reconocerlo, cree que jamás lo ha visto de hecho, no podía entender porque habían decidido escapar de casa de aquella forma, no era como si hubieran siquiera tratado de ser cuidadosos, si querían tener una buena escapada debieron esperar para la noche o algo así, pero esto parecía que los niños querían que les descubrieran de alguna manera.

Stiles besa su frente. — Los vamos a encontrar. — Le asegura, se aleja un poco y mira fijamente el vientre de ella. — Has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi. —

Malia hace un puchero. — Eso en realidad no es lindo. —

Stiles se ríe, iba a besarla pero Isaac tose falsamente, rompiendo el momento, Stiles se molesta pero termina por dar media vuelta, mientras entrelaza su mano con el de ella, si Lydia estuviera presente ya les hubiera gritado pero como se esta vez no podía separarlos, ellos tenían que ir a buscar a su hija, no importaba las tal Erinias, aunque Malia aún tenía la pesadilla de aquel día muy presente, no quiere pensar en eso, las Erinias jamás la han molestado despierta (No al menos desde la noche que se convirtió en alfa), toma eso como una señal buena.

— Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. — Dice Isaac cuando ambos ya tenían sus ojos puestos en él.

— Yo ya no puedo encontrar el aroma de los niños. — Confiesa Malia.

Stiles aprieta su mano. — Mal, nosotros podemos encontrarlos, lo mejor es que vayas a casa de Breaden mientras. — Malia niega rotundamente aquella posibilidad. — Tus poderes no son los mejores en estos momentos. — Él posa su mano en el vientre de ella.

La coyote estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero Kira la interrumpe. — Has tenido dolor hoy, Malia, si quieres puedo acompañarte de regreso. — La asiática parece sinceramente preocupada.

Malia suspira, empezando a desesperarse, tenía muy poca paciencia últimamente, prueba de eso tenía el asesinato a Cassandra, por eso respira profundo antes de hablar. — No puedo hacerlo, y no importa que dicen yo seguiré con ustedes. — Mira decidida a Stiles.

Su mate le mira derrotado. — Esta bien, pero si de verdad se trata de Adina, mantente detrás de mí en todo momento. —

— De acuerdo. — Malia claramente no era estúpida y quería mantener seguro al bebé en su vientre, el plan de Stiles parecía ser el mejor por el momento.

….

Allison estaba muy molesta con Carla Donovan, haber dejado que su primo menor se fuera, sin primero hacerles las preguntas adecuadas, demostraba lo irresponsable que era, vale, entendía que confiaba en Sean, pero él seguía siendo un niño, no podía confiar en la palabra de un niño.

— Explícame de nuevo como paso todo esto. — Pide Reed.

Los tres habían salido de la casa sin tratar de llamar la atención de los hermanos de la castaña, Carla los amaba pero ellos podían ser bastantes molestos, la ayudarían pero luego usarían eso en su contra en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad, por eso la mejor opción fue los aburridos y bonachones de Reed y Allison, además Allison seria de mejor ayuda a la hora de rastrear, lo más importante era encontrar a Sean antes de que Kate y Dacre vinieran por él, resulta que esta noche iban a tener una reunión familiar, solo que Allison no podía entrenarse, por eso Carla mintió y dijo que debían encontrarlo antes de su clase de guitarra.

— Sean ha estado enojado conmigo por culpa de Allison. —

— Es increíble que me culpes en algo de lo que no tengo nada que ver. — Allison mira enojada a su compañera cazadora.

— ¡Pero es la verdad! Sean se enojó conmigo porque tu no pudiste matar a la mestiza esa y cree que no te ayude, entonces me dijo que si lo dejaba ir a la casa de un amigo por unas horas podría volver a hablarme como antes que tu aparecieras y arruinaras nuestras vidas. —

Allison ahora se siente ofendida. — Vale, tal vez no debo ayudarte, voy a decirle a mi tía todo esto. — Se detiene de caminar solo para ver a Carla con seriedad.

Carla la señala acusadoramente. — ¡Te dije que solo arruinas nuestras vidas! —

— Basta, Carla. — Reed se pone en la mitad de ambas, el chico había traído su arco y carcaj, nunca los dejaba, mientras Carla solo trajo su daga, la cual la tiene escondida en su bota. — ¿Puedes dejar los celos y concéntrate en esto? —

Carla mira sorprendida al cazador. — ¿Celos? ¿De que estaría celosa? —

— De que la nueva favorita de Sean es Allison. —

— Eso no tiene fundamentos. — Carla dice luego de segundos en completo silencio, Reed la había dejado en blanco, mira a Allison, quien estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa divertida. — Mejor usa tu nariz de perro sabueso y encuéntralo, Kate y Dacre vendrán por él en una hora. —

— Oh sí, claro, ahora puedo usar mis poderes. —

— Se útil, desterrada Argent. —

….

— Es increíble que no me haya llamado aun. — Comenta Lydia, bastante molesta, tira su celular a la mesa.

Madame Olga ríe elegantemente, la anciana siempre era tan refinada en todo momento, Lydia tenía que admitir que con el tiempo que han pasado juntas, ha empezado a admirar a la anciana, era muy inteligente y fuerte, omitiendo que Adina la controlaba, aunque siendo sinceros Adina estaba controlando a todos en este momento, por su magia negra la hada seguía un escalón delante de ellos, pero si todo salía bien aquel día, Lydia es la que estaría un escalón arriba, esperaba que valiera la pena todo el odio que se ganara.

— Hazles creer que las voces en tu cabeza te dijeron fueras a la mansión. — Recomienda Olga, sus ojos estaban puestos en el espejo en la pared, estaban siguiendo la caminata de Malia con el resto, seguían buscando a los niños y ya estaban bastante cerca de la mansión de hecho, ellas habían esperado que Malia se comunicara y le pidiera la ayuda a la banshee, pero eso aún no pasaba y era necesario que Lydia también estuviera en escena.

Lydia mira por la ventana, estaban en la mansión de su abuela (Su mamá cuando se fue de Beacon Hills con la abuela dejo la mansión en venta, pero Peter la volvió a comprar cuando tomo el control de Beacon Hills), quedaba a unos kilómetros lejos de la mansión Hale, no tenía que acelerarse, podía darle un poco más de tiempo a su amiga.

— Esperemos cinco minutos más. — Lydia vuelve agarrar el celular, esperanzada, sabia en el fondo de su ser que Malia aun la necesitaba, solo que estaba muy preocupada por Millie y no podía pensar en nada más por eso.

_Llamo a Stiles_. Es el padre de la niña, le responde aquella vocecita molesta en su cabeza.

— Tienes suerte, nunca se darán cuenta que manipulaste la mente de todos esos niños, Malia no seria feliz. —

Lydia señala a Madame Olga. — Tú fuiste quien lo hizo. — Alza sus manos. — Yo no tengo poderes. —

Para que este plan funcionaran, tuvieron que meterse en la cabeza de Millie, la banshee no estaba orgullosa de meterse en la cabeza de una niña, pero esto iba a salvar a sus padres, es lo mejor que puede decir, no era la gran cosa tampoco, Olga solo metió en la cabeza de la niña la pregunta de porque no se parecía a Kira, utilizando a otro niño para que hiciera la pregunta, no sabía mucho de eso, la única que sabía de lavados mentales era la bruja, ella le aseguro que ningún niño iba salir herido, jugar con la mente no dolía, luego de hacer eso con los niños Olga le dijo a Adina que ellos pensaban ir a la mansión, Adina quería matar a todo descendiente Hale, la hada no sospecho nada, confiaba que tenía controlada a Olga, su plan era matar a Derek, Millie y Malia ese mismo día, tenía suficiente magia para hacerlo, por eso Lydia tenía que actuar rápido aquel día.

El propio juego de Adina la hará perder aquel día, y ayudara mucho a Lydia.

Solo que ella no recibe ninguna llamada.

….

La mujer adelante mira muy sorprendida a la niña, pero eso solo dura un segundo, luego carraspea y le da un trago a su taza de café.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre eso? — Vuelve a preguntar Millie, era una niña con poca paciencia.

— ¿Por qué te da curiosidad Malia? — Pregunta de regreso Adina.

Millie ignora la mirada de Derek, a nadie le ha confesado que pensó que Malia puede ser su mamá, solo porque ambas parecían tener los mismos ojos, era tonto y no quería que el resto se burlarla de ella, se sorprendió mucho cuando Will menciono que los abuelos de Derek vivieron en Beacon Hills y que tenían aun una casa en el lugar, la familia Hale le causaba mucha curiosidad, puede ser porque Ben Derek le había contado tantas cosas de su familia, muchas victorias, pero nunca le dijo cosas que podían… Ayudarla a saber si ella era una de ellos.

Otra cosa interesante era que parece que Sean también tenía mucha curiosidad por los Hale, puede ser que por eso Millie le agradaba mucho, tenían eso en común, por otro lado, su relación Derek era un poco extraña ahora, el niño parecía que le ocultaba algo, Millie puede sentirlo de alguna forma, le gustaría mucho poder manejar sus poderes con más perfección, le ha querido preguntar a Stiles si podía enseñarle, pero a ella le da un poco de pena aquello, siente que debería pedir la ayuda de Isaac, no de Stiles, pero ella quiere a Stiles…

— Soy curiosa. — Responde con simplicidad Millie, ella le da un mordisco a la galleta que Adina les habían traído.

Ben Derek parecía reacio a aceptar la invitación de Adina, pero los otros niños si querían quedarse, así que Millie lo convenció, la mujer los llevo a su casa, todo el lugar tenía muebles de color blanco, todo era blanco, eso hacia un aura como de fantasía, había grandes ventanas por lo que entraba mucha luz y hacia brillar los objetos, a Millie le gustaba el lugar, pero Ben Derek seguía tenso y mira a Adina desconfiado, Sean era un poco similar, pero por lo menos era amable y le sonreía a Adina y daba las gracias.

Adina se ríe por la respuesta de la niña, pero luego se detiene abruptamente y agarra la mano de ella por encima de la mesa jalándola, lo hace con tal fuerza que Millie no puede evitar quejarse, Ben Derek la agarra del brazo y la jala hacia él, Will se asusta dando un salto en su asiento, estaba al otro lado de Derek, mientras que Sean sorprendiéndole a todos agarra el cuchillo para untar mantequilla y lo entierra en la mano de Adina, la mujer se aleja pero no hace gesto de dolor.

Sean es más rápido de salir del asombro que todos ellos, por lo que agarra a Millie de la mano recién liberada y la hace levantarse de la silla.

— Vámonos. — Ordena el niño Argent.

Ben Derek empuja a Will para que se levante, mientras Adina empezaba a sacar el cuchillo de su mano, sale una sustancia negra en vez de sangre, Millie queda muy sorprendida cuando la herida sana por completo apenas el cuchillo estaba afuera, la mujer usaba unos guantes de seda rojos por lo que no podía ver sus manos pero parecía que no le dolía, la sustancia negra que manchaba el guante dejo de salir, y Adina estaba en perfecto estado en apenas unos minutos.

— Deténganse, no hemos terminado de jugar. — Para frustración de todos, sus piernas siguen la orden de Adina, se detienen cuando estaban por salir de la cocina. — Den la vuelta y regresen a sus asientos. — La voz de ella sonaba como la de una serpiente, los niños vuelven a obedecer y se sientan como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mira asustada a Ben Derek, él se veía muy molesto. — Ella es un hada. — Responde Ben Derek a la pregunta de todos no formulada en voz alta, no miraba a nadie pero seguramente podía sentir la mirada intensa de todos, los ojos de él no se despegaban de Adina.

— Eso fue muy grosero niños. —

— Parecía que querías cometerla. — Responde Sean, con una seguridad sorprendente, no parecía estar asustado o intimidado por la hada.

Adina mira al niño. — Bueno, tenemos aquí a un pequeño héroe. — Ahora mira a Millie. — ¿Es tu novio? ¿Eres tan precoz como tu madre? — La niña hace una mueca ante eso, los niños eran tontos, y su mamá nunca le permitiría tener un novio a esa edad, de todas maneras esta tan asustada que no es capaz de responder, así que Adina vuelve a Sean. — ¿Cómo te llamas? — Los ojos de la mujer son violetas cuando hace la pregunta.

Sean responde como si fuera un robot, su mirada perdida y el cuerpo tenso. — Sean Argent. — Luego de eso parece volver a la normalidad, gira para verla, seguía estando a su lado en la mesa, sus ojos demuestran la preocupación que sus palabras no dejaban notar.

— ¡Hubiera preferido dejar a Peter vivo para que supiera que es tío nuevamente! — Dice con burla Adina, dejándolos a todos muy confundidos con sus palabras.

Sean y Ben Derek se miran entre ellos, Millie se siente fuera de todo, y también culpable, fue ella quien los convenció a ir y buscar cosas sobre los Hale, escapar de casa.

Solo quería saber si Stiles y Malia eran sus padres.

¿Por qué siquiera tenía esa pregunta en su cabeza?

Desde hace un tiempo no se sentía como ella misma, tenía tantas cosas raras pasando por su cabeza, le gustaría tanto volver el tiempo atrás, donde solo era ella, su mamá y el tío Jackson.

— ¿Por qué has venido hoy aquí, Millicent? — Pregunta la mujer luego de detener su risa burlona. — Y dime la verdad esta vez. —

Todo el cuerpo de Millie se tensa, su cerebro no parece pensar en nada, pero aun así responde. — Quiero saber si Malia es mi mamá. —

Adina frunce su arrugado rostro. — ¿Por qué piensas eso? —

— Sentí una conexión con ella apenas la vi en la boda de Stiles. — Luego de eso Millie siente que puede volver a respirar, y su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad.

Adina chasquea la lengua y bebé de su taza. — Supongo que es verdad sobre que la sangre llama. — Dice la mujer luego de minutos en silencio.

— Yo no debería estar aquí. — Dice un temeroso Will.

Adina asiente con la cabeza, y reprende a Ben Derek. — No debes traer a humanos contigo en estas cosas, ¿tu madre no te ha enseñado nada? —

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — Pregunta Ben Derek.

— Hay dos Hale aquí ahora mismo. — Millie siente algo extraño en su pecho, y en su cabeza, era como si estuviera tratando de armar un rompecabezas. — Mi misión es acabar con todos los Hale, ¿asustados? — No solo se lo pregunta a Ben Derek, pero no lo hace con los otros chicos…

— Soy una Hale. — Millie susurra para ella misma.

¡Ahora tantas cosas tenían sentido! Mira Ben Derek pero él evita sus ojos.

— ¡Bingo! — Exclama con una sonrisa el hada. — Creo que mereces saber la verdad antes de matarte, toma esto como mi regalo de despedida o deseo en tu lecho de muerte. —

….

— ¿Crees que sospeche? — Pregunta Lydia, luego de ver la escena donde Adina le hacía muchas preguntas a Millie.

Habían estado siendo muy cuidadosas cuando se metieron en la cabeza de Millie, en especial porque podían volverla loca cuando la mente de un niño es tan delicada, solo querían que Millie se dieran cuenta de ciertas cosas, como que Malia se parecía mucho más a ella que Kira, o que Stiles era un werewolf igual que ella, esto también ayudaría mucho a Malia, la niña se daría cuenta de la verdad por sí misma, no tenía que seguir dudando en decirle o no, Lydia siempre pensaba en todo, y usar a Millie era la mejor trampa para Adina, pero no puede negar que aún se siente nerviosa de que todo pueda salir mal.

Como cada plan de ella.

— No. — Responde Olga. — Es tan egocéntrica que cree que todo ha sido gracias a su plan. —

El plan de Adina era increíblemente sencillo, el hada tenía algo bastante bueno a su favor, tenía paciencia, algo que a Lydia le falta mucho, le había ordenado a Olga que vigilara cada paso de los niños Hale, cuando les viera fuera de la vigilancia de sus padres debía llamarla, pensaba matar a Ben Derek y Millie y luego dejar los cuerpos en la casa de Malia, Lydia y Olga solo debieron usar la mayoría del plan de ella a su beneficio, tenían bajo la manga aquella foto que le enviaron en la mañana al hada, como ella ahora era una oscura tenia aquella tentación de hacer desastres, jugar con sus presas, por eso la advirtieron a Adina que Malia se había dado cuenta de que los niños no estaban y los iba a buscar, Adina no podía aun desconfiar de Olga.

No iba a ver fallos.

Lydia se pone en pie, agarra su bolso del piso de madera podrido. — Es hora de entrar en escena. —

Olga le guiñe un ojo. — Buena suerte. —

No la necesitaba, Lydia Martin no pensaba fallar esta vez, ahora si sabía quién era el real enemigo que quería acabar con su mejor amiga, y no iba a permitirlo.

….

— Mi… mamá odiaba mucho este lugar. — Comenta Malia, observando la gran mansión delante de ellos, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, aun podía recordar como la Loba les había gritado una y otra vez que no acercaran a esta mansión.

— ¿Por qué los niños vendrían aquí? — Pregunta Kira.

Stiles y Isaac dicen a la vez; — Adina. —

Malia gira a ver a su esposo, los ojos de él decían mucho, Adina de verdad estaba adentro de la mansión, con los niños, la desquiciada hada debió haberlos atraído, como la bruja en el cuento de Hansel y Gretel, aquel era el cuento infantil favorito de Adina, Malia recuerda cuando la mujer se lo contaba de una forma macabra, por suerte entonces llegaba la Loba y le ordenaba a Adina que se alejara de ellas, su mamá odiaba que la hada se acercara a ellas, la única que sintió una conexión con Adina fue Lydia, el resto le tenía cierto temor, y Peter jamás pudo deshacerse del hada, aquello hubiera podido cambiarlo todo en su familia.

Ella no se toma más tiempo pensar en el que hubiera sido, entra a la casa rompiéndola en el proceso, eso hace mucho ruido, pero una vez dentro de la casa no se oye nada, trata de agudizar su oído y todo lo que puede percibir son respiraciones pesadas.

— ¡Malia! — Le grita Stiles, ella no le hace caso y sigue su camino dentro de la casa, dejándolos a todos atrás.

Ella no conocía la casa en realidad, su mamá jamás le permitió entrar y ella cree que es por algo, así que debe sacar a Millie y Ben Derek sin importar que.

— ¡Millie! ¡Derek! — Grita, cruzando un pasillo con muchos espejos.

En ese momento finalmente Stiles la alcanza, la agarra del brazo y la hace girar hacia él, lucia enojado, Isaac y Kira también habían logrado a seguir su ritmo.

— ¿Por qué nunca puedes cumplir ningún trato? — Pregunta en una muy alta exclamación el alfa.

— Huele a dulce. — Responde Malia.

Stiles la mira sin entender. — ¿Qué? —

Malia lo ignora y mira a su alrededor, había muchos dulces en el suelo, su bota había pisado un chocolate, lo nota cuando alza el pie, Stiles sigue su mirada, él había aplastado un pastelillo, Kira saca su cinturón y hace algo extraño, termina siendo una katana, Isaac la mira sorprendido.

— Se la robe a mis padres. — Responde la asiática cuando todos la miraban curiosos. — ¿Dónde están los niños? — Le pregunta únicamente a Stiles.

— Están durmiendo. —

Todos giran a dirección de la voz, en uno de los pocos lugares con sombra del lugar sale Adina Parker, la perra siempre ha sido amante de las entradas dramáticas, Malia siente un odio tan fuerte, su sangre hierve, era la primera vez que veía a Adina desde la muerte de sus padres, no sabía que guardaba tanto rencor hasta que vio sus ojos, sus colmillos salen, sus ojos son rojo escarlata y ruge con fuerza, iba a correr decidida a atacar al hada, pero Stiles es rápido, se interpone en su camino, y la agarra de los hombros, haciéndola dar pasos atrás, pegándola a la pared de espejo.

— ¡Voy a matarla! — Su voz no suena como la de ella, trata de empujar a Stiles lejos, pero sus poderes no eran buenos en el momento.

Y Stiles era otro alfa.

— Mal, cálmate, piensa en el bebé. — Le dice Stiles con calma, pero agarrándola con fuerza aun.

¿Bebé? Malia parpadea seguidamente, sus colmillos, garras, y ojos rojos se van, baja la mirada y ve como si fuera la primera vez su vientre, rayos, había olvidado a su bebé, casi le pone en riesgo… De nuevo.

_"— A veces pienso que eres peor madre que la Loba. —"_

Odiaba tanto cuando Lydia parecía tener la razón, en el momento menos oportuno pasa un nuevo dolor en su vientre, resiste las ganas de quejarse, pero no sirve de mucho, Stiles seguía manteniendo sus manos en los hombros desnudos de ella, venas negras pasan por las manos de su mate, él la mira preocupado y sorprendido, ella le ruega con los ojos que no dijera nada.

Adina podía coger ventaja de eso.

— En serio chicos. — Vuelve hablar Adina, Stiles con gran esfuerzo se aparta de Malia, pero se pone enfrente de ella para protegerla. — Deben dejar de ser tan ruidosos, o despertaran a los niños. — El hada pone un dedo entre sus labios, haciendo la señal de silencio, luego la aparta y empieza a reírse como maniática.

¿Cómo es que nunca antes notaron que Adina Parker era una psicópata?

….

— No soy la mejor niñera. — Adina se muestra indiferente. — Millie me mintió, en la cara, y saben que odio las mentiras, me saco de mi buen autocontrol por unos segundos, entonces los asuste sin querer, el otro niño, Sean, es un maleducado, me ataco así que tuve que hechizarlos para que siguieran mis órdenes, desde entonces hemos estado jugando, debo decir que así los niños son más divertidos, Corinne debió dejar hacerme esto contigo cuando eras una niña odiosa, aunque no has cambiado mucho. — El hada guiña un ojo con diversión.

Stiles tiene que apretar la mano de Malia para darle apoyo, ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no lanzarse al cuello del hada. Luego de aquella desagradable bienvenida, Adina les dijo que les llevaría con los niños si se mantenían en silencio y solo le seguían, Kira volvió a esconder su katana, Isaac miraba a todos lados, pero se mantenía en todo momento al lado de su novia.

— Si tocaste un solo cabello de mi hija yo misma te matare. — Amenaza entre dientes Kira.

Malia mira agradecida a la kitsune, ambas eran mujeres temperamentales, sin duda alguna, Stiles obliga a Malia que lo viera a él, estaba muy nervioso de que su esposa hiciera una estupidez, una werecoyote alfa y embarazada, Stiles no podía ver peor combinación que esa, en este momento Malia se guiaba más por sus instintos que por lo racional, y Stiles ya tenía suficiente con el hada loca, no entendía que era lo que tenía en contra de ellos, luego de la muerte de los padres de Malia, la werecoyote decía una y otra vez que Adina ira por ella tarde o temprano, pero jamás dijo un porque, Stiles solo creyó que era paranoia, y ahora estaban aquí, bajo el poder de una desquiciada hada oscura…

— Ni es tu hija. — Dice poniendo los ojos en blanco Adina. — Jamás podré entender todo esta estupidez de instinto maternal. — Stiles acerca a Malia a él cuando los ojos de Adina se posan en la coyote. — Cuando naciste Corinne no quiso matarte. — Malia frunce el ceño. — Los coyotes se comen a sus crías cuando nacen, algo similar pasa con los werecoyotes, cuando tienen a su bebé sienten tanto dolor por pasar la mitad de sus poderes al bebé, entonces creen que la solución es matarlo, creo que eso de hecho ya te lo dije, como sea Corinne no lo hizo, eso no me convenía, le hice creer a Talia Hale que Corinne no sería una buena madre, que tenía pensado matarte cuando nacieras, que no creyera en lo que Corinne decía porque a la hora del parto eso no lo podía controlar, para Talia era importante la dinastía, por eso le hizo creer a los cazadores que te mato cuando naciste, para protegerte, pero en realidad Corinne te amo apenas supo de ti, ella tenía el trauma de su madre quien la abandono, y le decía a Natalie y Melissa que quería ser una mejor madre para ti, y Peter estaba tan feliz de tener una bastarda con esa…— Adina respira hondo. — Las únicas presentes en el parto fuimos Natalie y yo por suerte, y cuando yo te vi, con los ojos de ella, te odio enseguida, eras igual a la mujer que me robo al amor de mi vida. —

— ¿Por eso quieres matarme? ¿Por qué tengo los ojos de mi madre? — Malia interrumpe al hada. — ¿Por qué no me mataste en ese momento? —

Adina se acerca, Stiles se interpone entre ella y Malia, el hada lo ignora y ve al coyote por encima del hombro del alfa. — Es más que eso Malia, no te creas tan importante, no solo quiero matarte a ti, sino a todos los Hale que quedan. — Malia se pasa las manos sobre su vientre, Adina se ríe. — Los Hales arruinaron mi vida. —

— Malia no tiene nada que ver con eso, Adina. —

Todos giran para ver a la recién llegada, era Lydia, tenía la respiración agitada y lucia muy preocupada.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí? — Pregunta enojada Adina.

Lydia ve a Malia mientras responde. — Las voces me dijeron que estabas en peligro. —

— Está bien, supongo que más invitados no afectaran con el juego. — Adina se encoje de hombros. — Sera mejor que ya entremos, los niños han dormido bastante, espero no haberlos matados. — La mujer sonríe de medio lado.

Ella podía ser muy aterradora.

….

Malia estaba mordiendo su lengua, seguían a Adina para llegar a los niños, la mansión de verdad era grande y Adina caminaba con lentitud, estaba empezando a perder sus estribos, los cuales eran bastante pocos desde hace un tiempo.

Adina continúa relatando su historia de odio sin sentido para Malia en el camino. — En el parto hice lo mismo que hice en el tuyo, Malia, la dome con esencias y utilice a Natalie a mi favor. — Malia sabía que había olido cosas raras en ese día. — Cuando naciste Corinne empezó a gritarme bastantes groserías, era una mujer sin encanto ni decencia, aun no entiendo porque Peter se enamoró de ella. —

— ¿Por qué era hermosa e inteligente? — Malia sintió la necesidad de defender a su madre, era inútil tratar de ser una buena hija ahora, cuando definitivamente era huérfana, pero quería que, si sus padres estuvieran viéndola en alguna parte, se dieran cuenta que ella de verdad no los odiaba, nunca lo hizo, solo temía encariñarse con ellos, siempre perdía a las personas que amaba.

Adina gruñe. — Ignorare eso. Corinne trato de levantarse, ir por ti que estabas en mis brazo, le dije a Natalie que la hiciera oler muérdago, mientras hice un gran esfuerzo para no tirarte y matarte, créeme, pero entonces llego Talia, le borro la memoria a Corinne, luego al resto, y te llevo a los Tate, Henry era amigo de ella. — Eso era información nueva para Malia. — Te prometió volver por ti, y darte tu lugar sana y salva en la familia, por suerte hice que Peter la matara antes de eso. —

— Todo este tiempo solo has estado manipulando a mi familia para matarnos entre nosotros. — Malia siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, toda esta verdad era horrible, ella fue parte de esa horrible verdad.

Adina gira sobre sus talones delante de una enorme puerta de madera pulida, estaba sonriendo orgullosa de ella misma. — Fue un complicado trabajo pero si, y creo lo hice bastante bien. —

— Un corazón roto no te da el derecho de matar a toda una familia. — Dice Lydia.

Adina suspira, irritada. — No lo entienden niñas, aun no lo hace, así que mejor empecemos a jugar. —


	8. Retorcidos juegos

Malia y Kira corren hacia Millie, estaba en el suelo del salón de baile en la gran mansión, el resto de niños igual de inconscientes que ella.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! — Grita Kira, su rostro era rojo por el enojo. — Esto es enfermo, solo son niños. —

— Son Hales. — Responde con simplicidad Adina.

Isaac y Stiles también se acerca a los niños, Stiles levanta con cuidado a Millie, todos los niños estaban respirando, no parecían tener ninguna herida.

— Millie. — Llama Stiles, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su hija.

Adina mueve su mano, Lydia arruga la nariz con eso, como si oliera algo extraño, los niños empiezan a moverse, Kira agarra a Millie de los brazos de Stiles, Malia gatea hasta Ben Derek, estaban empezando a despertar, entonces Adina los había mantenido bajo un hechizo, y ni idea desde cuándo, Malia tiene que volver sus manos puños para tratar de domar su parte animal.

No funciona mucho.

— ¿Mamá? — Dicen a la vez Millie y Derek.

Malia y Kira se ven a los ojos, habían olvidado por completo llamar y avisar a Breaden de esto, si lograban salir de esto entonces la viuda acabaría con ellos.

— Estoy aquí cariño. — Le dice Kira a la niña, Millie empieza a abrir los ojos, acostumbrándose de poco de la gran iluminación por los enormes candelabros.

Todo el lugar brillaba, pero por suerte ya no había más espejos, Malia se sentía como una casa de horror de las ferias, nunca fue a ninguna en realidad, no pensaba que iba a asustarla esas cosas cuando ella practicante era un monstruo de grandes colmillos, desde ese día estaba segura que iba a empezar odiar los espejos.

— ¿Estas bien, Derek? — Ella le pregunta al hijo de su primo mayor.

— Todos están bien, solo descansaban para la diversión real. — Ben y Millie se levantan y terminan sentados luego de reconocer la voz del hada.

— ¡Sean! — Exclama Millie, se separa de los brazos de Kira y gatea hasta el niño enfrente, él estaba tocándose la cabeza, mantenía los ojos cerrados y seguía recostado en el piso. — ¡Mamá, ella golpeo a Sean! — Acusa la niña sin mirar a nadie más que al niño, lo estaba ayudando a sentarse.

Malia mira asqueada al hada. — ¿Golpeaste a un niño de ocho años? — Sus manos estaban picando por dejar salir sus garras.

Adina se encoje de hombros. — Tiene once en realidad, y fue muy grosero, de verdad alguien debe lavar su boca con jabón, se parece mucho a su padre. — El hada rueda los ojos.

Lo siguiente que pasa es muy rápido, Malia aprieta a Derek contra ella, mientras que Kira corre hacia Millie y se pone enfrente de ella y el niño, Will se acerca a Malia, escondiéndose detrás de ella, Lydia se pone pálida, pero no hace nada por protegerse, ella estaba mirando directo a la puerta que estaba fuera de vista para el resto, mientras que Stiles y Isaac se ponen en pie y se transforman, y todo esto porque alguien le había lanzado una flecha a Adina, que dio directo en su estómago.

Lo más aterrador fue que el hada no grito, no hizo gesto alguno de dolor, solo se quedó viendo a la puerta, su atacante aun debía estar ahí, a punto de entrar, y no estaban seguros que no les atacarían a ellos.

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Allison! —

Malia no puede resistirlo más, se pone en pie cuando aquel nombre sale de los labios de Adina, el hada estaba muy enojada, su rostro empezaba a volverse tan rojo como su cabello, eso era un poco gratificante para Malia.

Allison finalmente atraviesa la puerta, pero esta no estaba sola, venía con un chico y una chica que Malia no recuerda haber visto antes, pero olían igual a los de aquella esa noche… Había olvidado preguntar por eso ya que solo podía pensar en su hija, genial, no solo era mala madre si no también la peor amiga.

— ¡Habéis golpeado a mi primo, esto es personal ahora, Parker! — Grita de regreso la beta, apretando con mucha fuerza el arco en sus manos, eso confirmaba que Allison fue quien lanzo la flecha.

— ¿Primo? — Dicen a la vez Malia y Lydia, ambas se miran entre ellas, y luego a Allison, quien evitaba mirarlas con mucha obviedad.

¿Por qué Allison las había abandonado?

Adina se saca la flecha del estómago, la herida se sana enseguida, dejando a todos sorprendidos, ni siquiera ninguno de ellos puede sanar tan rápido, Adina rompe la flecha, la cual estaba manchada de una sustancia negra, por la mitad y la lanza a los pies de Allison.

— Adina, no podrás con todos nosotros, has perdido. — Malia mira extrañada a Lydia, la banshee prácticamente estaba diciéndole al hada que escape.

Y Malia aun quiere matar a esa despreciable de Adina Parker.

— ¿Piensas perdonarle la vida? — Pregunta Allison, había notado lo mismo que Malia y tampoco lucia feliz con ello.

Adina empieza a reír con histeria, le era difícil ocultar su locura al final, Kira le ordena a los niños se mantengan juntos detrás de ellos, Millie ayuda en todo momento a Sean, Allison nota eso y parece que le sorprende, Stiles se acerca a Malia, era obvio que él seguía preocupado por el dolor que Malia paso hace unos minutos atrás, mientras Kira vuelve a sacar su cinturón katana e Isaac se hace a su lado, la única que estaba cerca de Adina era Lydia, y Allison con los otros dos seguían en el marco de la gran puerta del salón, todo era bastante tenso, era como si esperaban a la muerte.

— ¿Perder? — Adina se gira a ver a Lydia. — Oh, cariño, no, puede ser que hoy yo no pueda matarlos. — El hada saca su celular del bolsillo de su vestido negro. — Pero tal vez puedo hacer que se maten entre ustedes. —

Malia quiere acercarse para cuidar a su amiga, pero Stiles se lo impide, ella se lo agradece internamente, él es el único que puede controlarla, pero también odia que lo haga, estaba embarazada pero aun podía defenderse, ella mato al gran alfa Hale estando embarazada después de todo.

_Tu papá ni siquiera trato de defenderse._ Malia ignora aquel horrible comentario por parte de su irritable parte animal.

Adina le pasa su celular a Lydia, ella abre muchos los ojos con lo que sea que el hada le mostro. — ¿Cómo es que tienes eso? — Lydia grita, trata de arrebatarle el celular al hada pero no puede ya que Adina es más rápida.

Adina se gira a Malia, Stiles trata de ocultarla con su cuerpo pero Malia quería ver esto, por lo que se pone enfrente. — Creo que debes ver esto, Malia. — El hada lanza el celular y Malia lo agarra con facilidad, aún tenía buenos reflejos.

— ¡Malia no! — Grita Lydia, tratar de ir con ella pero Adina se lo impide sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Allison alza su arco y vuelve a apuntar al hada. — ¡Suéltala! —

Malia ignora todo eso y alza el celular a sus ojos, sus manos aprietan el aparato al ver a Lydia, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, besándose con Stiles, ¡su esposo! ¡Lydia y Stiles se besaron!

El idiota de Stiles le quita el celular y mira la foto él, Malia lo ignora, sus ojos se posan en Lydia, sus manos son puños, y sus garras cortan su piel por lo que la sangre escurre por sus palmas, pero ella lo ignora, su pecho dolía por la traición, sus ojos ardían porque ella no dejaba que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, podía sentir su sangre hirviendo.

— La caja de Pandora ha sido abierta. — Dice con una grande sonrisa Adina.

— ¿Malia? — Llama con cautela Allison, bajando su arco. — ¿Estas bien? —

Toda la respuesta que Allison recibe es el rugido de la coyote, se había transformado, ella no debería hacerlo estando embarazada, pero su cabeza no puede pensar racionalmente cuando sentía su corazón roto.

¡Ella había confiado en Stiles y Lydia!

Stiles la agarra de brazo y la hace girar para enfrentarlo. — No es lo que crees. —

¿Creer? ¡Pero si la foto era bastante clara! Lydia y Stiles estaban en el departamento de Cassandra, solos, y sus bocas unidas, no era falsa, o entonces Lydia no se hubiera preocupado tanto porque ella no la viera, y el idiota de su esposo infiel le estaba diciendo que no era lo más obvio en el caso.

¡Iba a matarlos!

Con su mano aun en puño golpea a Stiles, la nariz de él sangra ante el impacto, da un paso lejos de ella, sorprendido, Malia gira sobre sus talones y corre hacia Lydia, en su mente solo tenía pensado arrancarle la cabeza, Allison parece darse cuenta de eso, deja su arco en el suelo y corre hacia ella, la agarra lo más cuidadosamente que puede de los brazos para mantenerla lejos de Lydia, muy en el fondo Malia sabía que Allison no tenía nada que ver con eso, pero su furia había ganado una vez más, ya no podía pensar en nada correcto, por eso agarra a Allison y la lanza lejos, termina aterrizando en el chico que venía con ella.

— ¡Lydia corre! — Grita Allison aun en los brazos de su compañero.

Malia literalmente solo podía ver en rojo, pero pudo notar que la banshee estaba llorando, ¡que hipócrita! Todo esto le dolía más por Lydia, ellas habían crecido juntas, eran casi como hermanas, Stiles se besó con Cassandra y no sabe con cuantas chicas más, pero Lydia no debió estar en esa lista, la familia no se traición de aquella manera ruin, sus irracionales celos proyectan imágenes de Stiles y Lydia teniendo relaciones, y eso la hiere, la hiere mucho, y también la llena de más furia.

Quien se atravesé en su camino ahora es Isaac, junto con Stiles, ambos tratan de controlarla, Malia logra empujar a Isaac, se golpea duro contra una pared, Stiles tenía sus ojos rojos también, la agarra con fuerza de las muñecas, que él estuviera protegiendo a su amante le provoca un estado de más locura, ella le gruñe, mostrando sus filosos colmillos, Stiles no parece intimidarse, ella odia su estado arrogante ahora, con mucho esfuerzo alza sus manos que seguían siendo retenidas por Stiles, ambos empiezan a caminar entre su forcejo, Malia termina presionada contra una pared.

— ¡Háganlo! ¡Mátense! — Esa no era la voz de Adina, Malia podía reconocerlas porque ese mismo había tenido una pesadilla con ellas.

Las Erinias.

Malia resiste las ganas de buscarlas con la mirada, un escalofrió pasa por su cuerpo porque podía sentir la presencia de ellas, ahora más que nunca, cuando quería cortar la garganta de Stiles. Si, ella lo matara, las Erinias tiene razón, debe hacerlo, él es un pecador.

Stiles parece pensar lo mismo, la presión en ella se hace más fuerte, pero a la vez trata de contenerse, su vientre es un gran obstáculo para que Stiles estuviera completamente pegado a ella, con todas sus fuerzas Malia logra hacer que sus garras se acerquen bastante al cuello de su mate, se oyen gemidos, llantos, seguramente asustaron a los niños, Malia lo ignora.

— Malia no las oigas. — Le dice con esfuerzo Stiles, cierra sus ojos con fuerzas, evitando verla a ella, pero aun no la soltaba, él estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para resistir las ganas de matarla, y eso significaba que también oía a las Erinias.

La werecoyote lo ignora, su fuerza había ganado porque la punta de su garra logro hacer un corte pequeño en el cuello de él, sangre sale de la herida, Stiles aprieta los dientes y las manos sobre las muñecas de Malia, ella gime, él iba terminando rompiendo sus huesos de la muñeca, pero ella no puede retenerse aún, solo quiere cortar su cuello… Grandes lagrimas salen de sus ojos, esto era horrible, no quería hacerle daño a Stiles, lo amaba, no importaba si la hubiera engañado, ella jamás podría dejar de amarlo.

— ¡Solo mátalo! — Tres voces aterradoras se oyen muy cerca, una de las Erinias estaba detrás de Stiles, el corazón de Malia late muy rápido, el miedo se combina con la furia, una muy extraña combinación que la deja congelada por unos segundos.

….

Lydia aun no podía creer que todo había salido tal como el plan, Adina siempre iba a ser una mala perdedora, deberá usar eso cuando valla a matarla, y ahora debía alejar a Stiles y Malia antes que se mataran, se limpia las lágrimas falsas, debía usarlas en su actuación, Adina había escapado hace unos minutos, nadie parecía darse cuenta, solo ella ya que el resto miraban preocupados a los amantes que trataban de matarse.

— ¡Tenemos que alejarlos! — Grita Allison, que había corrido hacia ella, era la primera vez que tenía a su amiga tan cerca desde hace tanto tiempo, Lydia tiene que suprimir las ganas de abrazarla con fuerzas. — ¿Lydia que hacemos? — La beta la estruja de los hombros, lucia muy preocupada, Lydia se sintió un poco mal por jugar con las emociones de todos, en especial de sus amigas, pero esto de verdad era lo mejor.

— ¡Van hacerse daño! — Grita la niña, Millie, Lydia gira a verla, la pequeña estaba llorando, Sean y Ben Derek la estaban agarrando para que no se acercara a los de ojos rojos.

Lydia siente marearse, todo esto era mucho más de lo que imagino en realidad, gamas pensó que Allison vendría, que tenía un primo menor, sabía que Malia iba a tratar de matarla desde que planearon todo, pero fue aterrador los ojos rojos puestos en ella, y todos le habían dado una mirada de reproche.

Ella beso al marido de su mejor amiga.

¡No! Hizo todo esto para proteger a Malia, ahora tenía que hacer su movimiento, se separa de Allison, deja todo pensamiento negativo y busca en el bolsillo de su jean el frasquito que Olga le dio para hacer que Malia cayera en un sueño profundo, cuando lo encuentra lo saca y empieza a caminar hacia ellos, el problema es lo que dice Stiles.

— Malia no las oigas. — Es solo un susurro entre dientes del alfa, pero Lydia logra oírlo.

Eso hace que Lydia se congele.

¿No oírlas? Las… Las Erinias.

Esto no era parte del plan.

….

Allison nunca pensó que buscando a su primo se encontraría con sus antiguas amigas, ni mucho menos que estuvieran en peligro, eso hizo despertar aquel sentimiento de querer protegerlas que pensó había matado, amaba a sus amigas, siempre lo iba hacer, por eso protegió a Lydia de Malia, y ahora quiere proteger a Malia de Stiles, pero no sabe cómo.

¡No sabe cómo!

Cuando Lydia se separó de ella pensó que era porque tenía un plan de detener esto, pero su amiga se detuvo en pleno camino, se congelo, por primera vez en su vida vio a Lydia hacer eso. El pánico empieza a embargar, su amiga embarazada estaba tratando de matar a su mate, y su mate trataba de matarla a ella, no estaba bien, mira a su alrededor, buscando como una solución mágica, Kira e Isaac trataban de controlar a los niños, su primo Sean estaba agarrando a Millie del brazo para que no corriera hacia Stiles y Malia, ella estaba llorando, el otro niño humano también lloraba, Derek y Sean trataban de mantener la compostura, verse maduros, pero los ojos de Derek demostraban que estaba aterrado por Malia, sus compañeros cazadores por otra parte se mantenían callados y quietos alejados de todos los sobrenaturales, vio las ganas de Carla por acercarse a Sean, Allison vuelve a ver a su amiga Malia, Stiles estaba a punto de romper sus muñecas.

Está bien, eso era todo lo que podía soportar, siempre había protegido a sus amigas, desde que son pequeñas, y ese día iba a volver a hacerlo, corre hacia su arco en el suelo, también agarra la flecha, se posa sobre sus rodillas, estaba respirando agitadamente pero aun así alza, apunta y dispara, dando justo en el blanco.

La pierna de Stiles.

….

Stiles cae al suelo cuando una flecha atraviesa su pierna derecha, Millie grita, horrorizada con toda la sangre y el jadeo de dolor de su padre.

¡Stiles era su padre, debía hacer algo!

Mira a los dos niños que la mantenían en el mismo lugar agarrando sus brazos, no quería hacerles daño, pero sus ojos se vuelven dorados, unos colmillos salen de su boca y una nueva fuerza atraviesa su cuerpo, ella los empuja lejos justo cuando Malia se subía a Stiles para atacarlo de nuevo.

— ¡Millie! — Grita su mamá Kira.

La niña logra esquivarla, sus ojos ya no son dorados ni tenia colmillos, pero aun así corre hacia sus padres biológicos, ella los había encontrado ahora, no podía perderlos, tenía que hacer lo que sea para que dejaran de hacerse daño, los había conocido todas estas semanas, ellos eran buenos y se amaban, esto estaba mal, y ella iba a salvarlos, aunque sea una niña sabía que podía, además, parecía ser la única que no temía acercarse a ellos en sus estados descontrolados.

En su carrera Stiles agarra a Malia de los brazos, para impedir que ella acabara matándolo, Millie acelera pero sus piernas eran bastante cortas, Malia golpea a Stiles en sus costillas con su pierna, el alfa parece perder todo autocontrol, ruge, asustándola mucho, la chica que llamaron Allison le ordena a sus compañeros que le disparen a Stiles, entonces Millie se pone en rodillas y toca el rostro de Stiles con sus manos, su mamá Kira, que iba corrido detrás de ella, se detiene cuando la niña grita con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡No lo hagas mamá, no lo mates! —

Todos se quedan como congelados después de eso.

….

Es como si algo en el interior de Malia se apagara cuando oye a Millie llamarla mamá, baja con lentitud sus manos, ya no tenían las garras afuera, sus colmillos desaparecen de poco, y ella parpadea seguido antes de que sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, ya no veía en rojo y pudo notar los ojitos asustados de su hija, también sus lágrimas, sus manos temblando… Malia había asustado a su hija, quien tenía sus manitos en el rostro de su padre, el cual también había vuelto a la normalidad, pero tenía aun el corte en su cuello, la werecoyote se levanta de encima de su marido, camina hacia atrás, las Erinias ya no gritaban en sus oídos que matara a Stiles, pero eso no la hace sentir aliviada.

Casi lo hace, casi mata al amor de su vida si no fuera por la interrupción de su hija… Su hija le había llamado mamá por primera vez, ella no sabe cómo sentirse ante eso, todo estaba dándole vueltas, había algo mal con su cuerpo, podía sentirlo.

— Mal…— Mira a su esposo, estaba poniéndose en pie con lentitud, la flecha seguía atravesando su pierna, tenía las manos adelante, como teniendo cuidado a la hora de tocar a un animal salvaje. — ¿Estas bien? —

No lo estaba, primero creyó que perdió a Millie en manos de Adina, se reencontró con Allison luego de meses, se enteró que Stiles y Lydia eran amantes, las Erinias volvieron a la vida real no en sus pesadillas, y también trato de matarlo a su mate y a su amiga, era mucho que procesar, y su cuerpo le dolía mucho.

_"Eres una asesina."_ Le repetían una y otra vez las Erinias en las pesadillas, era tan cierto.

Mira a su alrededor, de verdad las Erinias habían desaparecido, pero todos le miraban a ella, se sentía como si la estuvieran acusando, aunque en realidad parecía que solo estaban preocupados, parecía que querían acercarse pero tenían miedo.

Ella causaba miedo ahora.

_"Los Hale no son buenas personas."_ Dijo Adina, puede ser que tenga razón.

Sus pierna tiemblan, algo extraño siente en su cuerpo, las miradas de todos bajan a sus piernas, Malia también lo hace, aunque el olor de sangre le llego desde mucho antes, la sangre mancho su vestido y corría por sus piernas, sangre que no venían de una herida que sanaría por sí misma.

Su bebé.

Un dolor horrible atraviesa su cuerpo entero, alza la mirada a Stiles, y sus ojos preocupados son lo único que ven antes de desmayarse.

….

Stiles no puede controlar su fuerza cuando agarra a Lydia de los brazos y la estampa contra una pared, la banshee se golpea dura en la cabeza, pasa las manos al pecho de él tratando de alejarlo pero es inútil.

— ¿Por qué me besaste? — Pregunta entre dientes, como tratando de aun mantener un poco la compostura. Lydia no dice nada, eso lo enfurece más, la banshee cree que la va a golpear cuando alza la mano pero él termina rompiendo la pared al lado del rostro de Lydia, la chica da un salto de miedo. — ¡¿Por qué me besaste?! —

— ¡Stiles suéltala! — Grita Allison, agarrando el puño de Stiles y alejándolo de la banshee.

El alfa Stilinski la mira de mala forma a la beta, pero Allison mantiene la mirada, él golpea una vez más la pared con su mano libre antes de soltarse de Allison y alejarse definitivamente. La beta no se acerca a consolar a la temblorosa Lydia, solo la mira unos segundos antes volver con el chico que ha venido, la otra chica se fue con Sean hace horas.

Lydia entiende el enojo de Allison, la banshee había roto la regla número uno de amistad, nunca jamás meterse con la pareja de tu amiga, había roto el código y eso ocasiono todo esto, pero Lydia nunca quiso poner en riesgo a Malia y mucho menos a su bebé, se supone que las Erinias no iba a estar presentes.

¿Cómo podría saber que si lo iba a estar?

Malia solo debió enojarse con Lydia, entonces la banshee hubiera podido usar la esencia que le dio Olga, las cosas acabarían rápido, Malia despertaría segura en su cama, se enojaría con Lydia, le gritaría por la traición, la banshee le diría que tuvo sexo con Stiles, entonces Malia no lo resistiría más y decidiría irse lejos, lejos de Stiles, lejos pero segura, eso era todo lo que quería conseguir con aquel plan, cuando Malia estuviera segura ella podría encargarse de buscar a las herederas y acabar con la profecía, pero… Si, nada salió como lo planeó de nuevo.

Odiaba ser una perdedora.

….

Allison estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la oficina en la que Deaton les obligo esperar, luego de que Malia se desmayara, Stiles logro atraparla antes que se golpeara en el piso, oh, aún recuerda los gritos y las lágrimas de Stiles, estaba muy preocupado por su hijo y su esposa, le gritaba ayuda a una congelada Lydia aun, la banshee se quedó callada, no se movía para nada, a penas parpadea y respiraba, sus manos apretaban algo que Allison no logro ver que era, parecía que Lydia había quedado en blanco.

Allison fue la primera en reaccionar, bueno, luego de Stiles, dejo caer su arco de nuevo, en eso Millie se acerca llorando al cuerpo de Malia.

— ¿Esta muerta? — Pregunta con su voz temblando la niña.

Kira se acerca, Stiles seguía llorando y tocando el vientre de Malia, venas negras pasan por sus manos y brazos, Malia sentía mucho dolor, estaba tan centrado en eso que no puede contestarle a su hija por lo que Kira lo hace.

— No, solo… Solo necesita descansar. — La chica asiática jala a Millie de los hombros, lejos del cuerpo herido de Malia, aunque Millie no quería hacerlo.

— Necesitamos llevarla a un hospital. — Dice Isaac, viendo a Stiles, el alfa asiente estando de acuerdo.

Allison se agacha al frente de Stiles, usa su súper oído luego de mucho tiempo, siente el corazón débil de Malia, y el aún más débil del bebé, debían actuar rápido pero no podían ir a una clínica. — No podemos. — Comunica deprisa. — Es una werecoyote, esta sanando. — Alza la muñeca morada de Malia, aunque era lento si estaba pasando, los médicos lo notarían y sería extraño obviamente.

Stiles llora más cuando ve lo que le había hecho a su mate. — Lo siento tanto, Malia. — Besa la frente fría de ella.

Un nudo se forma en la garganta de Allison, las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos, pero ella no quiere dejarlas salir, Malia no estaba muerta, y si lograban actuar rápido podían salvarla… Eso fue lo que le hizo recordar a Allison quien podía ayudarlos.

— Debemos llevarla a Eichen House. — Mira a su alrededor. — ¿Alguien trajo algún auto? —

Todos niegan con la cabeza, menos Lydia, Allison gruñe frustrada, pero entonces la banshee parece salir de su trance, se acerca y le pasa una llave a la beta, Lydia si había ido en auto por suerte, agarra la llave y se gira a ver a Stiles, quien apretaba el cuerpo de Malia y sobaba los brazos de ella, tratando de darle calor.

— Stiles, en Eichen House trabaja Deaton. — El alfa alza la mirada, interesado ante la nueva información. — Él puede ayudarla, debemos ser rápidos y llevarla, tal vez también podríamos salvar al bebé. —

Stiles no lo piensa mucho, se pone en pie con Malia en sus brazos, pero se tambalea porque aún no había sacado la flecha, Allison se agacha y es ella misma quien se la saca de un solo tirón, él aprieta los dientes para no dejar salir ninguna queja de dolor, aunque aún no había sanado por completo Stiles empieza a caminar cojeando y sale del gran salón dejándolos a todos atrás.

— Lydia, llevadlo al auto, yo os alcanzo enseguida. — La banshee asiente y corre para alcanzarlo, aunque con la cojera Allison duda que hubiera llegado muy lejos en la enorme mansión que era esta, aún más que la mansión Argent sin duda alguna. Gira para ver al resto. — Llevad a los niños a sus casas. — Le aconseja a Kira y Isaac, la asiática asiente, estaba cargando a Millie quien lloraba en sus hombros, esto de verdad debía ser algo traumático para los niños, en especial para Millie, ver a sus padres tratar de matarse es duro. Camina hacia Sean, estaba silencioso pero sus manitos estaban temblando. — ¿Estas bien? — Ella revisa con cuidado el rostro infantil, noto una marca roja de dedos en su mejilla derecha… Adina de verdad lo había golpeado, ahora tenía muchos más motivos para matarla, no solo porque puso a sus amigas en peligro y contra la una con la otra, esto era muy personal ahora. — ¿Te duele? —

— Estoy bien. — Responde Sean. — La patee en la pierna y le clave un cuchillo, valió la pena hacerlo. —

Allison sonríe levemente con eso, bueno, su primo no parecía tener ningún trauma, eso era bueno, lo agarra de la mano y lo lleva hasta sus compañeros cazadores.

— Tiene que ir a casa, mi tía debe estar volviéndose loca. —

Carla agarra la mano de Sean y lo empuja a ella, lo abraza con fuerza. — Enano, me diste un gran susto, ya no confiare en ti. — Le riñe cuando se separa del infante.

Sean se demuestra verdaderamente avergonzado. — Lo siento. —

— Carla tu llévalo, yo iré con Allison. — Dice Reed, agarrando el arco que Allison le había prácticamente arrebatado cuando entraron a la mansión.

Larga historia.

Allison niega con la cabeza. — No es necesario. —

— Iré contigo Allison, es todo. — Él la agarra de la mano y la jala a la salida antes que pudiera decir nada más.

Al final quien condujo fue Reed, Lydia se hizo al lado, como copiloto, parecía que no podía estar cerca de Stiles y Malia, incluso evitaba mirarlos, entonces Allison fue detrás, Malia estuvo inconsciente todo el camino en el regazo de Stiles, y él acariciaba su pelo y su vientre, tratando de dejar de llorar.

— No puedo perderlos a ellos también. — Dijo Stiles en mitad del viaje. — Mal, no puedo perderte, te amo, siempre lo he hecho siempre lo hare. —

Allison se muerde la lengua, resistiendo las ganas de decirle mentiroso y que debió decirle eso antes, cuando no estaba inconsciente y perdiendo a su bebé, en parte por culpa de él y de Lydia, ambos eran unos traidores, Allison aun no podía superar que Stilinski hubiera engañado a Malia… Con Lydia. ¿Cómo Lydia pudo hacer algo tan horrible? Recuerda que renuncio a Scott supuestamente por ella, porque eran amigas antes que cualquier otra cosa, incluso el amor, pero ahora le hacía eso a Malia… La banshee no parecía tener lealtad en realidad, tal vez por eso se llevaba también con Adina en el pasado, incluso quiso salvarla hoy cuando claramente no se lo merecía.

Ella tiene que guiar a Reed para que estacione detrás de Eichen House, ella los hizo entrar por la entrada secreta, fue la misma que usaron para sacarla luego de que volvió a la vida, unos guardias casi les atacan pero entonces ella dice que busquen a Deaton o Parrish, en eso Parrish llega, la reconoce enseguida, también a Stiles y Malia, los dejan pasar, ingresan a las instalaciones secretas, por suerte Deaton estaba aún trabajando, aunque su turno había terminado dos horas atrás.

Deaton mira sorprendido a todos ellos, en especial a Stiles, hacia años no lo veía, no desde que Peter lo obligo cerrar su veterinaria para trabajar en el psiquiátrico, Peter también había borrado de la memoria de los chicos a Deaton, Stiles se ve solos unos segundos sorprendido por el reencuentro, pero no tarda en volver toda su atención en Malia, Deaton los guía a una sala de medicina del ala secreta, Stiles deja a Malia en la camilla, el doctor los obliga a salir y les dice a Parrish que los guie hasta su oficina, lejos de los internos.

Y desde entonces están ahí, todos aún tenían sangre en sus manos y ropas, en especial Stiles, el más normal y calmado obviamente era Reed, se mantenía callado y con los ojos puestos en Allison, a la chica no le molestaba en realidad, su presencia de alguna forma la tranquilizaba, aunque no le dijo ninguna sola palabra de apoyo.

— ¡Ha pasado dos horas! — Grita Stiles, poniéndose en pie de las sillas al frente del escritorio de Deaton. — ¿Por qué tarda tanto? —

— Stiles por favor. — Habla un poco enojada la cazadora beta. — No puedes romper todas la paredes del lugar, solo se paciente. —

— Ella no es tu esposa ni tu hijo. —

— Ella es mi mejor amiga. — Allison mira de reojo a Lydia, que se mantenía abrazada a sí misma en una esquina, lo más alejada posible de Stiles. — Y de los que la conocen aquí presentes, soy la única que no la ha traicionado. —

Stiles iba a hablar de nuevo, rebatir lo que la beta dijo, pero la puerta se abre, Deaton y Parrish entran con miradas agotadas. Allison y Stiles se apuran en pararse enfrente del doctor, esperando buenas noticias.

¡Por favor buenas noticas!

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Pregunta Stiles.

— ¿Malia está bien? — Pregunta Allison.

— ¿Mi bebé está bien? — Pregunta Stiles.

Deaton alza las manos, callándolos con el gesto. — Hemos logrado detener la hemorragia y Malia está bien. —

Se siente como si todos pudieran volver a respirar, aunque algo no demora en llamar su atención, y parece que también la de Stiles.

— ¿Por qué no dices nada del bebé? — Pregunta una vez más Stiles.

Allison siente su estómago oprimirse y causarle nauseas, nunca ha sido buena soportando los nervios, aprieta sus manos y espera una buena respuesta, pero los ojos tristes de Parrish le decían mucho a ella.

Luego de un gran silencio Deaton responde. — Malia ha perdido al bebé. —


	9. Las grandes mentiras

Stiles no podía emborracharse, pero aun así se empina la botella de vodka, luego de tragar vuelve a ver la foto en su mano, era el día más feliz de su vida, de verdad lo fue, su boda en las vegas con el amor de su vida, la chica de sus sueños, la madre de su hija, su mate, su segunda esposa… Su todo, Malia (El nombre más hermoso que haya oído nunca) Tate (Como la conoció) Hale (Como la volvió a encontrar).

En la foto su amada esposa tenía un pequeño velo blanco y en las manos un ramo de flores falsas, todo eso se los habían dado los del lugar, la capilla tenía muchas tonalidades rosas, Stiles usaba un corbatín de botón, ambos sonreían ampliamente, y tenían sus manos adelante, luciendo sus anillos de casados.

Aquel fue un buen día, no como el último que vio a Malia.

_"— ¿Lo perdió? — Pregunta Stiles, aun sin poder creerlo, aunque Deaton fue bastante claro._

_— Lastimosamente es así, lo siento. — Deaton mira a todos los presentes con pena._

_Lydia se tapa la boca con la mano y se desliza por la pared, quedando en el suelo parece que sufría, pero no deja salir ninguna sola lagrima, Stiles no quiere ni verla, todo esto, esta horrible pesadilla, era culpa de la banshee, ella lo beso, y estaba seguro que eso no fue coincidencia, incluso estaba empezando a creer que Lydia era una traidora y en realidad estaba en el equipo de la loca de Adina Parker._

_Él iba a matar a Adina Parker._

_Allison si se deja llorar, es la primera vez en la noche que se deja ver débil, el chico que parecía ser su guardia se acerca y la abraza, la chica se aprieta a él._

_Stiles por otra parte siente su mundo derrumbarse, él había ocasionado esto, trato de controlarse, ignorar a las Erinias, no hacerle daño a Malia, pero al final lo hizo, y eso ocasiono que matara a su hijo, su tercer hijo había muerto como su segundo, y también casi pierde a Millie aquel día…_

_— ¿Malia lo sabe? — Pregunta, debía saber si él era quien debía darle esta horrible noticia a su mate, aunque obviamente no quisiera hacerlo. — ¿Esta despierta? —_

_— Luego de detener el sangrado ella ha vuelto a la conciencia, tuvimos que decirle sobre lo del bebé. — Responde Parrish esta vez._

_Stiles ni siquiera puede pensar que era la primera vez que volvía a ver a Parrish, él antes era un diputado, era bastante cercano a su papá, y no entiende como termino siendo un guardia en Eichen House, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, solo puede pensar en que su esposa estaba sufriendo por culpa de él, de Lydia, de Adina, una vida inocente ha sufrido por culpa de ellos, y el peor de temor de Malia se hizo realidad, ella desde el principio temía que le hicieran algo a su bebé, siempre tuvo tanto miedo de perderlo, y ahora lo hizo, debe estar sufriendo mucho y ella no se lo merecía._

_Stiles camina a la salida, Parrish se interpone en su camino. — Necesito verla. — Casi suplica por aquello._

_— Lo siento, Stiles. — Parrish niega con la cabeza, mostrándose serio y parecía más alto ahora._

_Stiles, confundido, mira a Deaton. — Tengo derecho de ver a mi esposa. — Trata de sonar tranquilo, pero en realidad empezaba a enojarse demasiado._

_— Ella dijo que no quería verte, ni a Lydia, solo a Allison. — Dice Deaton mirando a la beta, la mencionada se separa de su compañero al oír eso._

_— Esto es ridículo, voy a ir a verla. — Stiles estaba dispuesto a golpear a Parrish si se interponía en su camino de nuevo, pero el problema que esta vez no es Parrish quien se pone en su camino._

_Es Allison, había limpiado sus lágrimas y se hizo a un lado de Parrish. — No puedes lastimarla más, Stiles, ha sido un día difícil. —_

_— Tengo que decirle que nunca bese a Lydia. — Susurra Stiles._

_Obviamente Allison lo oyó sin problemas. — La verdad no creo que ayude de mucho, perdió a su bebé, y no será lindo ver el rostro del padre de aquel bebé. — Allison trata de no sonar cruel. — No queremos que vuelva a tener un ataque de furia. —_

_— Y las Erinias. — Dice Lydia, su voz suena ahogada porque aún tenía su mano en la boca, ella no mira a ninguno mientras lo dice, de nuevo había vuelto a su estado de loca. — Puede ser que las Erinias vuelvan si se ven. —_

_Stiles no podía rebatir eso en realidad, si habían pasado por mucho, Malia debía mejorarse, y si las Erinias los molestaron fuera de sus pesadillas, significaba que podían volver en cualquier momento para acabar con lo que empezaron, no quería hacerle más daño a su amada mate, por eso suspira y da un paso atrás, Allison le da una mirada como diciendo que hizo lo correcto, la beta se va junto con Parrish."_

Ese día fue la última vez que vio a Malia en realidad, ella se quedó en Eichen House esa noche, Allison también se quedó, la beta les dijo que se fueran, Malia tal vez los recibiría el día siguiente, aunque Stiles estaba enojado con Lydia por todo, él no tuvo más opción que ir con ella de regreso a California, no hablaron en el camino, cada uno regreso a sus casas sin más, al día siguiente Stiles despertó temprano (En realidad no había dormido en toda la noche) y condujo hasta Beacon Hills, primero busco a Malia en Eichen House, Deaton le dijo que ella había sido de alta y no sabía a donde se fue, Stiles la busco en la casa de Breaden, ella le dijo que Malia había tomado un vuelo a Inglaterra anoche, Stiles casi se vuelve loco, pero Breaden le dijo que era lo mejor, ya sabía lo que pasó la noche anterior y estaba segura que cuanto más lejos estuvieran el uno del otro más seguros estarían.

Stiles se sintió herido que su esposa se hubiera ido, ni siquiera se despidió, se fue sin pensar en Millie, pero con el tiempo pasando se daba cuenta que de verdad había sido lo mejor, las pesadillas habían aumentado, ahora en ellas no solo mataba a Malia si no a sus bebés no natos también, incluso una vez asesino a Cassandra, las pesadillas habían sido tan fuertes para él que solo pudo hacer una cosa, renunciar a todo, dejo su trabajo, de todas maneras ya no podía ir y sentirse tranquilo, no desde que Scott se enteró que Lydia y él tuvieron un beso, su mejor amigo lo golpeo y luego dejo de hablarle, prefirió renunciar que seguir viendo el gesto de reproche de Scott, trato de decirle que nada paso en realidad, pero ¿quién puede creerle cuando hay una foto tan explícita y clara?

No trato de limpiar su nombre, Lydia tampoco ayudaba de todas maneras, la banshee se había encerrado en la mansión Hale de California por semanas, no hablaba con ninguno, se perdió de vista de Stiles luego de eso, y tampoco le interesa saber qué hace de todas formas, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasaba, él no podía evitar aun culpar a Lydia por todo lo que paso.

Sin ni siquiera importar que incluso ha pasado un año desde entonces.

….

Cora se ríe cuando su pequeño Jack come de su plato de cereal solo, sus manitas regordetas eran demasiado adorables, definitivamente se enamoraba de su hijo más cada día, otro movimiento llama su atención y mira a la sillita de comida al lado de la de Jack, vuelve a reír ahora por Myles, él comía de su cereal y con la otra manito tiraba algunos granos a la superficie de la sillita.

— ¡Malia! — La chica llama a su prima, que se encontraba en la sala, mientras que ella estaba con los niños en la cocina, dándoles de desayuno. — ¡Los niños de nuevo hacen un desastre con su comida! —

Cora agarra una servilleta y limpia las manos de Myles, se levanta de su asiento y luego alza en brazos al bebé, en eso Malia entra a la estancia, tenía una carta en sus manos, pero la deja en la mesa para agarrar al bebé de los brazos de Cora.

— ¿Y esa cara tan pensativa? — Pregunta la beta, un poco preocupada por su prima, vuelve a sentarse y ahora agarra una servilleta para limpiar a Jack.

— Lydia me ha enviado una carta. —

Cora alza una ceja. — ¿Una carta? ¿Ha olvidado que existen los mensajes de texto o solo le gusta ser anticuada? — Alza a Jack y mira a su prima a los ojos. — ¿Malas noticias? —

Desde hace un año Malia no responde las llamadas de Lydia ni de las de Stiles, cambio su número de celular, así que en realidad sabia era imposible Lydia le enviara un mensaje de texto, bromear con estas cosas eran la forma de poder seguir adelante de Cora, no iba a mentir, estaba enojada con Stiles y Lydia por la traición que le hicieron a su prima, la familia siempre era antes que nada, era una de las pocas cosas que Cora estaba de acuerdo con Peter, por eso cuando Malia la llamo hace un año y le conto por todo lo que paso, ella le dijo que la estaría esperando en el aeropuerto cuando llegara, no recibió un no por respuesta, Malia necesitaba estar lejos de todos ellos, necesitaba estar segura, y por suerte Malia acepto, desde entonces viven juntas y han sido de gran ayuda mutuamente, y también Liam, bueno, tal vez Liam debería ganarse todos los reconocimientos, él tuvo que soportarlas a ambas y ayudarlas en estados bastantes malos.

Cora amaba tanto a Liam.

— En realidad creo que son buenas. — Malia acariciaba la espalda de Myles con cariño. — Dice que encontró una forma de deshacerse de las Erinias. —

— Que puedas dormir más de dos horas suena como lo mejor. — Cora le da una sonrisa, pero su amiga no la responde. — ¿Qué es lo que de verdad pasa, Lia? —

Malia suspira, mira al bebé en sus brazos y luego a Cora de nuevo. — Estoy tan bien aquí, contigo y los niños…—

— Temes volver a ver a Stiles. —

Malia baja la mirada, Cora había dado en el blanco, su prima aun amaba al alfa Stilinski, eran mates, el amor nunca acabaría por nada, sin importar cuanto dolor ese amor pudiera ocasionarles, y aunque todos le crean lo contrario, el amor de Stiles y Malia es puro, han tenido dos hijos de ello después de todo.

— En cuanto más crece más se parece a él. — Cora toca con cariño el hombro del coyote, Malia alza la mirada a ella. — Lia, no puedes ocultarle toda la vida a Stiles de que su hijo en realidad no murió, no puedes seguir con la mentira de que abortaste. —

— Lo sé, pero siempre querré que Myles solo siga siendo mío. —

….

— ¿Crees que vendrá? — Pregunta Olga con cautela.

Lydia no alza la mirada del libro en su regazo para responder. — Es Malia Hale, jamás sé qué hará. — Finalmente mira a la mujer sentada en su sedoso mueble morado, donde recibía a sus clientes cada día y esperaba a Adina por las noches. — Espero que sí, si hacemos esto Malia quedara libre, todos estarán seguros, y yo finalmente podre irme al lugar más lejos de Beacon Hills. —

— ¿Japón? —

Lydia frunce los labios y luego se encoje de hombros. — De hecho suena bastante bien para mí. —

Olga apoya los codos en la mesa donde estaba su bola de cristal en el centro, en realidad no la necesitaba, pero a los humanos les gustaban estas cosas clichés, si las cosas eran muy ridículas los humanos no se asustarían de que alguien adivinara tan bien sus vidas, a los humanos les gustaba la magia cuando era divertida, o les ayudaba a sus pobres vidas, pero no cuando se daban cuanta que alguien podía ser más poderoso, sabio y peligroso que ellos, por eso los seres sobrenaturales tienen que esconderse después de todo.

— Si huyes estarías haciendo lo mismo que tus antepasadas. —

— Eran mujeres inteligentes. —

Olga ríe levemente. — Yo solo las veo como cobardes, eso te incluye a ti. —

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. — Claro, cobarde, por eso hice que las personas más importantes para mi me odiaran, creo que para hacer algo así se debe tener mucha valentía. — Cierra el libro y se levanta de la repisa de la ventana.

— O ser una verdadera estúpida. —

— Haz entendido el punto. — Lydia recoge su bolso del suelo. — Los valientes en realidad son personas estúpidas. — Guarda el libro en el bolso, el mismo que compro cuando se fue de compras por última vez con sus amigas, ya estaba muy malgastado, pero lo amaba, traía lindos recuerdos, por eso no pensaba cambiar de bolso aun. — Tengo que irme ya. — Lydia agarra un pequeño frasquito de color verde de la repisa del lugar.

— Acabaras con fundir tu cerebro con eso. —

Lydia aprieta el frasquito entre su mano. — Todo es mejor que las voces. — Gira hacia Olga. — Nos vemos mañana. — Vuelve a girar sobre sus talones.

La banshee se dirige hacia la puerta, madame Olga habla cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la salida. — ¿Los héroes también son estúpidos? —

Lydia se detiene ante eso, la palabra héroes se repite en su cabeza varias veces, sabia a donde quería llegar Olga con eso, los ojos de la banshee se llena de lágrimas, pero ella no ha dejado salir ninguna sola durante años, Lydia le daba lastima los héroes, sus vidas eran miserables porque querían proteger a los demás, a veces tenían buenos momentos, pero no duraban mucho tiempo, porque la maldad siempre reaparece, y los héroes tarde o temprano mueren o son remplazados, le hacen una bonita ceremonia de despedida, de agradecimiento, y a la semana siguiente lo olvidan por completo.

Lydia sabía muy bien la respuesta para la pregunta de madame Olga.

— Los héroes solo esperan por una muerte legendaria, ¿tú que crees? — No espera una respuesta, sin nada más que decir sale del lugar.

….

Cora pone los ojos en blanco. — De todas maneras ya pensabas volver, por el cumpleaños de Millie. —

— Para eso faltaba un mes. — Rebate Malia, siendo un tanto infantil. — Y aún estaba pensando si dejar a Myles contigo o llevarlo… —

Cora se sienta en la cama de su prima, Malia la mira tratando de no mostrar ningún sentimiento, como ambas habían dado ya a luz sus poderes habían vuelto a la normalidad, podían volver a oler sentimientos, oír lo que sea, y, lo más extraño, Malia no perdió la mitad de sus poderes, de nuevo, se supone que los werecoyotes le pasan la mitad de sus poderes a su bebé, pero a Malia nunca le ha pasado, Cora cree que es porque en realidad no era un werecoyote por completo, también tenía sangre de werewolf.

Malia no quiere pensar que es especial, ya tiene suficiente con ser alfa.

— Entiendo que no estés lista aun, por eso hable con Liam y nos apoyara con la mentira, si así lo deseas. —

— Si Stiles le interroga…—

— En este punto ya no sabemos cuál es, o quien es, nuestro alfa. —

Malia agradecía a su prima por lo que hacía por ella, por lo que aun hace por ella, luego de los sucesos de tratar de matar a Stiles, casi pierde a su bebé ese día, estuvo muy cerca, pero Deaton logro salvarlo, solo que le dijo que no podía volver a pasar por algo así, incluso era mejor que no volviera a correr por un tiempo, conseguir calma era imposible, por eso Allison y Cora le dijeron que era mejor que se fuera lejos de Stiles y el resto, la mejor opción era pasar su embarazo al lado de Cora, y el resto de meses de verdad fueron calmados, paso un buen embarazo, si no fuera porque se sentía culpable al mentirle a Stiles.

Cuando despertó en esa camilla en Eichen House se asustó demasiado…

_"El cuerpo de Malia pesaba mucho, pero por lo menos ya no le dolía, abre de a poco sus ojos, no logra reconocer su alrededor, las paredes eran blancas, había muchos aparatos que parecían ser de medicina, uno de ellos provocaba un molesto sonido, había algo que le estaba dando oxígeno a Malia, ella lo aparta y al hacerlo ve su mano, estaba conectada al aparato, entonces le recuerda, todo lo que paso, aquella horrible pesadilla, su desmayo… La sangre._

_Se levanta, quedando sentada en la camilla, nota por primera vez la presencia de un hombre que parecía buscar algo en la mesa metálica donde había muchas cosas llenas de sangre, no lo reconoce._

_— ¿Dónde está mi bebé? — El hombre se gira cuando la oye, se precipita a ir con ella. Malia se aparta la manta azul que estaba encima, aún tenía su vientre hinchado. — ¿Mi bebé está bien? — Le pregunta de nuevo al hombre, ella no podía oír el latido de su corazón, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas._

_El hombre, el cual Malia supone es el médico, se acerca y agarra las manos de ella, impidiéndole que siga retirando las cosas conectadas a sus brazos. — Malia, tu bebé está bien ahora, pero debes relajarte. —_

_Malia se detiene y lo ve a los ojos. — ¿Por qué no puedo oír su corazón? — Sigue preguntando, no quería confiarse, ella vio toda esa sangre rodando por sus piernas, había sido una irresponsable, se metió en una pelea peligrosa aun sin importar su estado, si mato a su bebé jamás podrá perdonarse._

_— Ahora eres más humana que nada, tuve que usar wolfsbane para poder retenerte a ti y al bebé. — Explica el hombre. — Pero te juro que estás bien, y el bebé también. —_

_— Quiero oírlo. — Mira al hombre suplicante. — Necesito oír su corazón. —_

_— Está bien, lo entiendo, pero de verdad tienes que relajarte, aun estas muy débil y eso puede poner en peligro de nuevo al bebé. —_

_Malia asiente con la cabeza, iba hacer caso, no quería hacerle más daño a su bebé, vuelve a recostarse en la camilla y pasa las manos al vientre, no estaba vacío, lo puede sentir aunque no tuviera poderes, pero no se movía, el bebé semanas atrás ya había empezado a dar patadas._

_Deaton sale de la habitación._

_— Lo siento mucho. — Susurra viendo al techo, esperaba que su bebé le oyera. — Por favor sigue dentro de mí, yo haré todo por protegerte, te amo bebé y tu papá también lo hace, no quisimos hacerte daño, lo siento de verdad mucho. —_

_Cuando Deaton regresa trajo consigo equipo de ultrasonidos, hace las cosas necesarias antes de que finalmente Malia pueda oír el corazón de su bebé, era el sonido más hermoso, siempre la relajaba oírlo por las noches, lagrimas salen de sus ojos, ese día había pasado un horrible susto al pensar que lo perdió, iba a dejar de hacer todas esas cosas irresponsable, por fin iba hacerle caso a Lydia, iba a alejarse definitivamente de Stiles Stilinski._

_— ¿Stiles sabe que estamos bien? — Pregunta luego de que Deaton apagara la máquina._

_Antes de que Deaton saliera a buscar las cosas necesarias para la ecografía, le había contado lo que paso mientras estaba inconsciente, bueno, desde que llegaron a Eichen House, fue Stiles, Allison, Lydia y un tal Reed quien la trajo, ellos estaban esperando en la oficina de Deaton, el ex veterinario ha estado trabajando en ella desde hace dos horas, Malia de verdad agradece todo lo que hizo por su bebé, logro salvarlo, siempre tendrá una deuda con el hombre._

_Los Hale odiaban estar en deuda._

_— No he tenido tiempo para decirles de su estado, pero ya iré, de seguro están muy preocupados. — Responde Deaton, retirándose los guantes de látex. — Estas empezando a sanar, creo que podrás moverte muy pronto, pero sería mejor que pasar la noche aquí. — _

_— ¿De verdad mi bebé va a estar bien? —_

_Deaton gira para verla. — Malia, él no puede pasar por algo similar de nuevo, tu hijo es fuerte, lucho duro para mantenerse vivo, pero no creo que pueda sobrevivir si solo te la pasas en lucha, enojo, incluso creo que sería malo para su salud que corrieras, tendrías que hacer ejercicios especiales para fortalecerte a él y a ti. —_

_— ¿Él? —_

_— Es un niño, ¿no lo sabias? —_

_Malia niega con la cabeza, nuevas lágrimas se agrupan en sus ojos, no había querido saber el sexo de su bebé, supone que tenía miedo, eso era otro nivel que demostraba que de verdad iba a volver a ser madre, su mente siempre era negativa, incluso, teniendo cinco meses, ella no ha comprado nada para el bebé… Siempre esperando que lo peor pase, pero dejara ya de pensar así, su hijo vivía, e iba hacer todo porque eso siguiera siendo así, los Hale siempre ganaban, por eso Adina los puso los unos con los otros, solo un Hale puede matar otro Hale, Adina no podía volver a ser un peligro, Malia es fuerte, ella podía proteger a su bebé, dejaría de ser cobarde._

_Sería una buena madre._

_El problema era Stiles, aquel día Adina escapo solo porque Malia estuvo celosa, su mate era su debilidad, el amor era una debilidad, Adina logro matar a la Loba porque estaba débil y triste por la muerte del amor de su vida, la muerte de Peter fue una distracción, fue de esa forma que Adina la apuñalo por la espalda con tal facilidad, si quería proteger a su familia debía… Debía mantenerla separada, porque era lo contrario a lo que Adina esperaba._

_— ¿Quieres que deje a pasar a Stiles? —_

_Malia sale de sus pensamientos con esa pregunta, vuelve a pasar sus manos al vientre. — No, y tampoco quiero que le digas que el bebé esta bien. —_

_Deaton frunce el ceño. — ¿Cómo? —_

_— Usted lo dijo, necesito estar en reposo, si veo a Stiles… No sé si podré hacerlo, lo odio, lo odio y lo amo, una muy mala combinación, y también tengo una loca en busca de cortar mi cabeza, no puedo quedarme si quiero mantener seguro a mi hijo. —_

_— Malia…—_

_La chica se sienta en la camilla. — Mi prima me ha dicho que debería ir a vivir con ella en Londres, creo que lo hare. —_

_— ¿Y porque deberías mentirle al padre de tu hijo? —_

_— Porque lo odio. — Deaton se muestra inexpresivo, Malia suspira. — Una parte de mi lo hace ya que él me engaño con una de mis mejores amigas, sé que no debería hacerlo, jugar con él de esta manera, él rompió mi corazón primero, pero si quiero ver a Allison. —_

_— La venganza nunca es buena. — Rebate el hombre, Malia iba hablar de su orgullo, de que de verdad no quería ver a Stiles porque era un mentiroso, pero Deaton habla antes. — Pero eres una Hale. —_

_Malia frunce el ceño. — ¿Eso es un no? —_

_Deaton se acerca. — Eres una Hale, siempre tendrás todo aquello que quieras con solo pedirlo, en especial en Beacon Hills. — El hombre abre los brazos, señalando todo. — Todo esto te pertenece, Malia, y yo solo puedo seguir ordenes de un Hale, hare lo que me has pedido, esperemos que no te arrepientas luego. — Deaton sale luego de eso._

_Malia se siente regañada con el discurso de Deaton, decide ignorarlo, ese hombre no era su padre como para que le diera un sermón, incluso Peter jamás se los dio, ni siquiera Tate, ambos… Ambos la mimaban mucho, le demostraban amor en todo momento, siempre ha obtenido lo que quiso, ahora quiere tener este bebé para ella misma, Stiles no se lo merecía, él ahora se divertía con Lydia, bueno, podía seguir haciéndolo, Malia podía cuidar al bebé sola, además, si Adina también pensaba que lo perdió creería que gano al menos en ese, la dejaría de molestar y así el bebé no estará más en peligro._

_Deaton se equivocaba, no iba arrepentirse con su decisión, porque con esta ganaba por donde se viera._

_—Lia…—_

_Malia alza la mirada y ve a su amiga entrando con paso acelerado, se hace al lado de la camilla y agarra su mano, tenía un rastro de lágrimas secas, sus manos tenían sangre seca, su cabello desordenado y sus ropas un desastre, Malia se siente bastante mal, su amiga debía estar muy preocupada por ella, incluso lastimo a Stiles por salvarla._

_Y Malia la había extrañado mucho._

_No puede resistirlo más, abraza a su amiga con la poca fuerzas que les queda, Ally responde el abrazo, apretándola, ambas se quedan en la misma posición por varios minutos, hasta que Allison la aparta con cuidado, los ojos de la beta bajan, la manta azul se había corrido, ahora era notorio su vientre hinchado._

_— ¿Tu…?—_

_— ¿Sigo embarazada? — Allison asiente con la cabeza, alzando el rostro para ver a los ojos de Malia de nuevo. — Si, lo estoy, siento preocuparte. —_

_— ¿Por qué Deaton dijo que abortaste? — Allison empezaba a sonar como su mamá._

_— No quiero que Stiles sepa la verdad, por favor no se lo digas. — _

_— ¿Crees que esto esta bien? —_

_— No, pero él y Lydia rompieron mi corazón primero. —_

_Allison hace una mueca y se aleja. — Sabes que no soy buena en esto, se supone que debería matarlas, pero hoy las trate de salvar, porque la venganza no es lo mío. — _

_— Okay. — Malia se muestra sorprendida. — Creo que tenemos que ponernos muy al día. —"_

Allison se quedó esa noche con ella, la beta le conto todo lo que paso aquel día que desapareció, como se enteró que tenía más familia, e incluso le confeso que casi mata a Millie, se disculpó por eso, y Malia se disculpó por lo que Peter le había hecho, aunque eso no hubiera sido su culpa, luego Malia le pidió a Allison que cuidara a Millie, no podía confiar que su hija tuviera mejor protectora que Allison Argent, esa chica había salvado más de una vez a Lydia y Malia, la beta también le ayudo a salir de Eichen House al día siguiente, Malia se despidió de Breaden y Kira, pero no pudo de los niños.

No podía ver a su hija o a Ben Derek, se sentía avergonzada con lo que hizo y la parte horrible de ella que vieron los niños.

Ha pasado un año, y Malia aún no siente que puede hablar con Millie, no la llamo ni una sola vez, la niña la llamo mamá, y Malia aún no sabe que debe hacer con eso, se sintió incomodo, raro, Malia solo quiere olvidar todo lo que paso ese día, los días pasan y eso cada vez se hace más difícil de olvidar, ella cada vez se hace más cobarde a la hora de tener que expresar sus sentimientos, en especial desde que Stiles destruyo aquella parte de pureza que aún quedaba en su corazón.

Malia mira la cuna al lado de su cama, Myles estaba durmiendo su siesta, y Jack también lo hacía, pero en la cuna en la habitación de Cora y Liam.

— Si volvemos tenemos que cambiarle el nombre. — Se acerca a la cuna, como no podía dormir mucho le gustaba ver a su bebé, le era calmante verlo durmiendo a su lado, sano, amado y sin estar en peligro constante, algo bueno debía salir de su insomnio por las pesadillas y eso era cuidar a su bebé en todo momento.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Cora, acercándose a ella.

Malia se siente un poco avergonzada cuando dice; — Myles lo ha escogido Stiles de hecho. —

Cora enarca una ceja. — Es tan obvio que aún lo amas, avergüenzas a la familia al hacerlo tan notorio. —

La werecoyote se ríe con eso, su bebé se mueve y ella se calla, no quería despertarlo, luego se gira para ver a su prima. — ¿Entonces que debo pensar de ti al ponerle a tu hijo Jack Jackson Dunbar? ¿Fue solo para que rimara? —

— No vuelvo a confesarte nada, Malia. — La werecoyote se encoje de hombros con diversión. — Entonces usemos el segundo nombre del pequeño Myles. — Cora no tarda en cambiar de tema. — ¿Suena bien para ti? —

Malia quiere decir que no, nada suena bien cuando tiene que regresar a Beacon Hills, tiene que ver de nuevo a Stiles, tiene que enfrentar la verdad con Millie, y tal vez Adina se entere que su bebé en realidad está vivo y entonces estará en peligro, tiene que ver a Lydia luego de un año de su traición, si, nada sonaba bien, pero el problema real es que no puede huir toda su vida, le encantaría, pero no puede.

— Bueno, como sea, volvamos y acabemos con todo esto de una vez por todas, entonces le pediré el divorcio a Stiles. —

— ¡Esa es mi prima! —


	10. De cómo matar a un corazón

El alfa Stilinski estaciona su auto enfrente de la casa de Isaac y Kira.

Cuando Kira le dijo a Stiles que Malia iba a volver no lo creyó, ni siquiera Millie lo hizo, pero hoy Isaac le había llamado, diciéndole que Malia ya había llegado y tal vez le gustaría verla, porque estaba más hermosa que nunca, se enojó mucho con eso, su parte animal no le gustaba que nadie le dijera hermosa a su mate, celos irracionales, Isaac y Kira ya estaban preparando su boda.

Apaga el motor de su auto y observa, Liam e Isaac estaban cogiendo las maletas de los baúles, Cora y Kira arreglaban un cochecito de bebé, luego Kira saca un bebé del auto y lo deja con cuidado en el cochecito porque estaba dormido, en eso Malia sale del auto con un bulto en sus brazos, era un bebé que no estaba dormido, sabía que era los gemelos de Cora, pero la escena de Malia con un bebé en brazos le causo un nuevo estremecimiento en su corazón.

Su hijo debía estar tan grande como los gemelos.

No puede resistirlo más, sale del carro, Isaac y Liam son los primeros en notar su presencia, Malia al parecer no, se acerca a ella pensado que hacer, quería besarla y abrazarla, pero tal vez eso debería hacer una pareja de casados normales, Malia se había ido sin él, fue más como un escape, nunca lo llamo ni le respondió sus llamadas en todo este tiempo, por lo que no estaba seguro de que en realidad eran, una pareja, una ex pareja, no era justo como sea, a él jamás le dieron la oportunidad de explicarse, de contar su versión de la historia.

— Hola, Mal. —

La werecoyote estaba hablando con Cora y Kira, dándola la espalda, Stiles estaba seguro que ella ya debió haberlo olido u oído desde hace mucho, solo que trataba de ignorarlo.

Su mate da la vuelta con lentitud, ya no estaba sonriendo y apretaba al niño en sus brazos, Stiles lo mira, el bebé tenía algo que le parecía conocido, su cabello castaño, los ojos marrones, era bastante parecido a Millie, pero claro, eran primos después de todo, siendo sincero los Hales se parecían mucho entre ellos. El niño lo mira, Stiles no puede evitar sonreír y más al ver a Malia, pero se estaba engañando, el niño no era su hijo, y no estaba seguro que Malia siguiera queriendo ser su esposa.

Aun así, un instinto nuevo en él hace que alce su mano, pensaba tocar al niño, pero entonces Malia se aleja, la mira, ella no lucia cómoda con él presente, Stiles vuelve a bajar su mano, Cora se acerca luego de eso.

— Supongo que querrán hablar. — Dice la beta Hale, Malia esquiva la mirada de la chica. — Malia dame a mi hijo. — Cora extiende sus brazos.

La werecoyote no hace nada por un minuto, los ojos de ella pasan a Stiles a Cora, hasta que finalmente le pasa el bebé a su prima, la beta va hasta Kira, la cual tenía el cochecito ahora y ambas entran a la casa con los niños, luego les sigue Isaac con muchas maletas en sus manos, Liam le da un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo y también entra a la casa, parecía que iban a quedarse con Kira e Isaac, le era un poco confortante al saberlo, Malia iba a estar protegida con todos ellos.

Stiles le da una sonrisa a Malia. — Por fin puedo volver a ver a mi esposa fugitiva. —

Ella no parece feliz con la broma, pero Stiles necesitaba poder recalcar que ella seguía siendo su esposa, seguía siendo suya, nada podía cambiarlo, incluso si ella hubiera desaparecido por tanto tiempo.

— Quiero el divorcio. —

— Wow, esa no es una buena frase de reencuentro. —

….

Kira se muerda la uña de su pulgar. — No creo que deberíamos estar viendo esto. —

— La última vez que se vieron casi se matan. — Cora la mira unos segundos antes de volver la vista a la ventana. — Creo que ellos necesitan ser vigilados todo el tiempo. —

Bueno, la chica tenía un punto, toda escena cuando Stiles llego fue bastante incomoda, en el año transcurrido Kira y Malia hablaban muy seguido por teléfono, no perdieron contacto por Millie, al principio fue extraño pero supieron cómo reaccionar correctamente a la verdad.

Esa noche, luego que Stiles, Allison, Lydia y Reed llevaran a Malia, Isaac y ella tuvieron que encargarse de los niños, Millie no dijo nada en el camino pero parecía calmada, mientras que Kira se estaba muriendo de los nervios, su hija ya sabía que en realidad no era su madre, y le había dicho mamá a otra persona con mucha facilidad, estaba pensando que tal vez Millie ya no la quería, así que, luego de dejar a Will en su casa (Y pedirle que no dijera nada de esto a sus padres), cuando llevaron a Derek y le contaron todo lo sucedido a Breaden, la mujer se puso furiosa, le ordeno a Derek que no se acercara más a Millie, pero por suerte solo duro tres días aquel castigo, los niños parecían sufrir por estar separados, entonces Breaden entendió que, después de todo, eran primos, y no se podía separar a la familia.

Lo más importante fue lo que Millie le dijo a ella: — Siempre has sido mi mamá, y siempre los seres, te amo y nada cambiara eso. —

Eso demostraba que su pequeña tiene buenos sentimientos, un corazón tan grande que tenía espacio para dos mamás, tres papás y demás familia, está muy orgullosa de su pequeña, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no ha podido decirle que Jackson está muerto…

— Breaden llegara con los niños en cualquier momento. — Le recuerda a Cora, cuando la discusión de Stiles y Malia parecía aumentar. — Los niños tuvieron muchas pesadillas luego del enfrentamiento de ellos hace un año. — Confiesa.

Isaac y Liam se habían ido a la cocina después de subir las maletas a la habitación en la que se quedarían, la casa era grande, con dos habitaciones para invitados, por eso había decidido quedarse con ellos, tendrían que preparar las cunas después, por ahora los chicos se estaban encargando de preparar los biberones de los gemelos, mientras ellas estaban observando a los desafortunados amantes desde la ventana de la sala, la ventana del recibidor hubiera sido muy obvio.

— A penas veamos que sacan sus garras los separamos. —

— Esperemos que eso no sea muy tarde con ellos. —

….

— ¡Obviamente no quiero separarme de ti, Malia! — Grita Stiles con desesperación, su esposa estaba a punto de sacarlo de quicio. — ¡Te amo! —

El rostro de Malia se vuelve rojo. — ¡Pero yo ya no lo hago! — Lo dice sin quiera pensar.

Stiles se ve herido, Malia parpadea seguidamente, estaba sorprendida ella misma de sus palabras y la forma tan segura que lo dijo, cuando volvió a América no esperaba reencontrarse con Stiles tan pronto, primero tendría que decirle a la mayoría de la manada de que Myles era su hijo, entonces creía que estaría lista para enfrentar a su mate, pero entonces Stiles llego, trato de tocar a su hijo, aunque no tiene idea de que lo sea, entro en pánico, ha estado mintiendo por un año, temía el momento en que Stiles y Adina supieran la verdad, incluso la verdad le temía a la reacción de Lydia, por eso puso en el medio de ambos el divorcio, ella ha estado pensado mucho en esa opción los últimos meses, en especial cada vez que recuerda aquella horrible foto donde Stiles y Lydia se estaban besando.

— No puedo seguir con alguien que me engaño con mi hermana. — Confiesa en un susurro, calmándose un poco.

Stiles luce desesperado. — ¡Jamás la bese, ella lo hizo, yo ni siquiera correspondí! —

— ¡No puedo creerte! —

— ¡Porque no lo harías! — El alfa da un paso atrás.

— ¡Porque Lydia es hermosa! — Malia resiste las ganas de taparse la boca luego de decir eso, no podía creer que finalmente había dicho su peor miedo en voz alta, o bueno, uno de ellos.

Stiles frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué? —

Malia traga en seco antes de hablar, sabía que ya no podía evitar por mucho más esto. — Este lazo, Stiles, nos hizo amarnos, pero no lo escogimos, no tuvimos la opción de escoger enamorarnos, solo paso para que una leyenda horrible se hiciera real. — Hace un gran esfuerzo para no dejar salir ninguna sola lágrima, Stiles la mira en silencio, olía a dolor. — De las tres la más hermosa, talentosa, inteligente y segura siempre ha sido Lydia, y sé que si nos hubieras conocido de alguna otra forma, sin haberte atraído por mí en celo, entonces hubieras elegido a Lydia, ambos son muy parecidos, ambos serían los favoritos de todos, no como nosotros, que somos un desastre y hasta temen dejarnos hablar solos de verdad. — Ella señala con poco disimulo a las chicas que les miraban desde la ventana, sus especies de niñeras en el momento. — Solo somos el uno para el otro para matarnos. —

Ella ha estado pensando mucho eso mientras estaba en Londres, sonaba razonable, Lydia y Stiles tenían más cosas en común que ellos mismos, lo que los unió fue el sexo, el asombro sexo, estaban lejos de ser perfectos, empezaron desde el inicio mal, se hicieron daño, y al final del día solo tenían sexo, pero no hablaban de sus sentimientos, cosas que la banshee y cualquier otra persona les recomienda hacer.

Es que simplemente eran un desastre, lo mejor era el divorcio y olvidar que eran mates, aunque eso le doliera demasiado a Malia.

— Estás muy equivocada Malia, yo no estoy confundido ni me siento obligado a amarte por nuestra conexión de mates, nunca lo hice. — Vuelve a acercarse. — Amor no es aquello que queremos sentir, si no aquello que sentimos sin querer, tal vez empezamos diferente al resto del mundo, pero eso no nos hace un desastre. — Se posa su mano en donde está su corazón. — Y esto solo late por ti, Malia, siempre es por ti. —

La boca de Malia se seca, eso la preocupa por lo que dice; — Te odio. — Suena real porque es así, ella odiaba que él fuera su debilidad, que estuviera haciendo las cosas más difíciles, que estuviera haciéndola rogar por dentro que se callara y la besara. — Yo de verdad te odio mucho. —

Stiles sonríe. — Siempre has sido una mala mentirosa. — Tomándola por sorpresa pasa las manos en las mejillas de ella, y se acerca hasta que sus labios hacen un delicioso contacto.

Pero Malia es terca, siempre lo ha sido, aun se siente herida por la traición, como sea que hubiera sido, por eso pasa las manos al pecho de él, trata de alejarlo, hace su mayor esfuerzo, entonces Stiles ladea más la cabeza, sus labios se aprietan con más fuerzas y antes de que se dé cuenta la lengua de él estaba explorando su boca tan bien como solo su mate podría hacerlo, no lo resiste más, deja de luchar, pasa sus manos ahora a la nunca de él y lo trae más cerca, sus cuerpos se tocan y se siente grandioso, ella enreda los dedos en el cabello de él, los labios de Stiles pasan de la boca al cuello, a la barbilla, de vuelta a los labios, era como un hombre al que se le había privado de la única cosa que lo mantenía con vida y ahora lo estaba probando nuevamente después de un largo tiempo.

Malia se sentía de la misma forma.

Definitivamente Stiles era como una droga, y ella solo quería más y más de él, no parecía que pudiera aburrirse de la forma en que él la hace sentir, el cosquilleo en donde la toca, la electricidad atrayente que pasan por sus labios, el calor de sus cuerpos acoplándose con tal perfección, a pesar de que todo eso, de alguna forma, estaba matándola de a poco.

Bueno, tal vez podían ser un perfecto y hermoso desastre después de todo, estaba a punto de darse por vencida, aceptar su destino de amar por siempre a Stiles Stilinski, sin importar que no tuvieron una elección, sin importar su sentencia de muerte, pero entonces una voz rompe aquello.

— Malia. —

Los desafortunados amantes tiene que separarse, Malia pasa su lengua por sus labios, se sentían un poco hinchados, pero eso no importa cuando sus ojos se encuentran con Lydia Martin, Stiles gira sobre los talones y también ve a la banshee, aunque no de una forma amable.

_"— ¡Jamás la bese, ella lo hizo, yo ni siquiera correspondí! —"_

Era tiempo de hablar con su… Ex amiga rompe corazones.

….

Lydia no puede quitar sus ojos de Logan, se supone que era gemelo de Jack pero ella no podía encontrarlos iguales en cada aspecto, si, ambos tenían cabelleras marrones oscuras, pero Jack tenía los ojos más claros que Logan, Jack parecía un poco más grande que Logan, y Logan tenia lunares en su cuello que no tenía Jack, los gemelos normalmente tenían marcas de nacimientos parecidas, Lydia entendería que pudieran ser mellizos, porque mellizos no eran idénticos, para la palabra clave aquí era que Cora dijo gemelos, no mellizos.

— ¿Lydia me habéis oído? —

La banshee parpadea seguido, entonces aparta sus ojos de los niños que estaban jugando sobre una manta en el suelo, ahora observa a Cora, quien había sido la persona que le pregunto algo de lo que Lydia en realidad no presto atención.

— Lo siento, estaba pensando en lo parecidos que son todos los niños Hales. — Le da un trago al té que Kira le había traído hace unos minutos. — Millie y Logan son muy parecidos para ser primos segundos. —

Cora, que estaba sentada enfrente de ella, los niños en la mitad de ambos sofás, se encoge de hombros. — Malia y yo nos parecemos mucho, ¿no lo crees? —

— Mejor no diré lo que creo. —

Malia llega en ese momento, luego de que Lydia interrumpiera su beso con Stiles, la werecoyote le pidió a Stiles que se fuera porque tenían que hablar ellas, él lo hizo a regañadientes, pero advirtió que vendría en la noche, entonces entraron a la casa llena de gente, Isaac y Liam dijeron que irían a comprar cosas para la cena, Kira se fue a preparar té, Cora puso a los niños a jugar, y Malia se fue al baño, cuando regreso su cabello y ropa estaban un poco mejor que al principio.

— La verdad no pensé que si vendrías. — Dijo Lydia, luego que Malia tomara asiento al lado de Cora. — Gracias por hacerlo, Malia. —

— En la carta habéis dicho que encontraste una forma de deshacerte de las Erinias, ¿es cierto? — Dice directamente la werecoyote.

Lydia entendía que Malia ya no creyera en ella a la primera, que todo fuera tan incómodo cuando nunca antes lo había sido, ni siquiera cuando Lydia era una niña inadaptada, esto lo causo ella, sabia y podía admitir sus errores, al menos en su interior, aun no podía confesarle todo a Malia, la verdad era más horrible de lo que paso, cuando se entere que ella la manipulo esa noche y eso causo la pérdida de su bebé… Aunque claro, si es que de verdad lo perdió, ahora con ese niño, Logan, no estaba segura de muchas cosas.

— Sí, es cierto, pero la solución es difícil y dolorosa. — Lydia deja la taza de té en la mesita al lado del sofá individual en que se encontraba, abre su bolso y saca un libro, lo había robado de la biblioteca pública del pueblo, por fin, luego de un año, había conseguido toda la documentación necesaria, fue difícil, pero lo único importante es que por fin la tiene, e iba acabar con todo esto. — Vamos a viajar en el tiempo. —

Cora la interrumpe abruptamente. — Esta bien, eso suena imposible, aun así sé que encontraras una forma de hacerlo en realidad, no me preocupa todo eso, yo solo quiero saber una cosa. — Mira a Malia, como pidiéndole disculpas antes de volver a ver a Lydia. — ¿Tu y Stiles son amantes? — Ella es tan directa como solo un Hale podía serlo.

Lydia había tenido la esperanza que nadie mencionara aquello, Malia jamás llamo para preguntárselo siquiera, ella solo se fue como si ya ni siquiera le importara nunca más las cosas del corazón, quería creer que eso fuera cierto, le gustaba pensar que no todo fue inútil e hizo más fuerte a su amiga, porque entre las tres la más débil emocionalmente era la werecoyote, Malia era una presa fácil porque amaba a muchas personas, los sentimientos solo te hacen vulnerables después de todo.

— No. — Responde con seriedad.

— No creo que quiera saberlo…—

— Esa noche me sentía extraña, Malia, era como si no hubiera sido yo, Stiles estaba hablando conmigo sobre las Erinias, y no pude controlar mi cuerpo, me sentí como un títere cuando mis labios tocaron los de Stiles, y créeme, fue asqueroso, por suerte Stiles ni respondió, solo fue un segundo antes de que me separara. — Había estado practicando la mentira las últimas semanas, por eso salió de su boca con tal facilidad y seguridad.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Adina te utilizo para que lo besaras? — Pregunta Cora, sin aun poder creérselo, aunque Lydia estaba segura que su pulso no se aceleró.

— Tenía una foto. — Se encoje de hombros. — ¿Acaso me estaba vigilando veinticuatro horas seguidas, pendiente de que algo tan loco como un beso entre Stiles y yo suceda? ¿No es demasiada coincidencia? —

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — Pregunta ahora Malia, parecía avergonzada y molesta.

— En ese momento no me diste oportunidad de explicar, le creíste a Adina por encima de mí o incluso Stiles, y luego no respondías a mis llamadas o mensajes. — Hacerse pasar como la víctima era lo mejor, hacer sentir culpable a Malia siempre ha sido sencillo, si lo hacía bien, volvería a tener control en la werecoyote. — Pero tengo que confesar que no hice mucho esfuerzo para comunicarme contigo tampoco, estabas lejos Malia, te extrañaba y quería que dejaras de odiarme, pero lo más importante es que estabas a salvo lejos de Stiles, puedo dejar que me odies si eso te mantiene viva. — La mentira perfecta es aquella que no está muy lejos de la verdad.

El silencio se apodera de ellas, solo se oía los balbuceos de los niños jugando, Malia observa a Logan, había algo extraño en su mirada, Lydia hace una nota mental de preguntarle a Olga si había posibilidad de que Logan fuera hijo de Malia, sabía que era una locura, Deaton les dijo que había tenido un aborto, pero siendo sinceros, nada parecía ser imposible, había algo raro con esos gemelos, y pensaba averiguarlo.

_O tal vez solo quieres limpiar tu conciencia. Mala, mala Lydia. Mataste a su bebé, deja de mentirte._

Lydia resiste las ganas de sacar el frasquito verde que siempre guardaba con ella, en vez de eso agarra su taza y le da un grande trago, la deja media vacía con rapidez, no dura mucho porque vuelve a tomar otro trago y acaba con el té, deja la taza vacío en el sitio inicial, y cuando alza la mirada nota que las chicas Hale estaban viéndola.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta Malia.

Algo en el pecho de Lydia se calienta al ver que su amiga aún se preocupaba por ella. — Si. — Responde. — Solo tengo migraña, no es nada. — Otra mentira perfecta.

….

Adina deja su abrigo y guantes en el sillón, hacía mucho calor en la casa de Olga como para tenerlos puestos, además la vieja buja ya conocía bastante bien su estado, no podía serle intimidante ni extraño la magia negra que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, que la estaba cambiando por completo.

— Creí que estabas muertas. —

El hada toma asiento en el comedor de la bruja y le roba su plato de pasta. — Es difícil matar a alguien que está muerto ya. —

Olga se ríe, se levanta y le pasa una tostada al hada. — ¿Y todo ese drama? Habéis desaparecido medio año, pensé que si regresabas era con algo grande para acabar con los Hale. —

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no es así? — Adina sonríe de medio lado. — Todo el drama es porque ha sido un viaje pesado, estoy agotada. —

Olga se va a la cocina y regresa con un nuevo plato para ella, se sienta enfrente del hada, la bruja siempre es calmada, cada movimiento es delicado, nunca parecía ocultar nada con cada gesto, Adina tuvo suerte de encontrarla, las brujas han desaparecido con el pasar de los siglos, quedaban muy pocas, si ella quería convertirse en una oscura debía pedirle a alguien con mayor magia que haga el ritual, busco por años, las brujas sabían esconderse, entonces se encontró con un libro de contacto de Talia Hale, Olga estaba a puntada como _posible peligro_, investigo sobre eso, la encontró y luego la vigilo, vio cada debilidad, cada punto a su favor, hasta que Adina pudo amenazarle en decirle a los cazadores de sus crímenes si no la volvía más poderosa.

Increíblemente funciono, supone que en parte era porque los Hale tenían enemigos por todo el mundo, y agradece mucho eso.

Olga jamás ha querido contarle su historia con Talia, pero no importa, la curiosidad normalmente era el peor enemigo.

— ¿Entonces habéis traído algo interesante para acabar con todo esto? — Pregunta Olga, cuando ya se encontraba cómoda almorzando.

Adina mira las marcas en sus brazos, las venas negras empezaron en las puntas de sus dedos y ahora estaban llegando a sus hombros, en poco tiempo su espalda y pecho estará cubiertos de las marcas de la magia negra, ya no podía usar vudú para ocultarlas, o para controlar a Malia lastimosamente, por eso tuvo que irse, tomarse un tiempo para pensar con claridad un nuevo plan, Malia no era como sus padres, ella tenía el apoyo fiel de amigos, tenía a Stiles, incluso tenía una hija, por suerte perdió al bebé, entonces no tendrá que preocuparse por otro Hale, ya tenía suficiente con la nueva e irritante generación y sus molestos padres, acabar con estos se estaba haciendo más difícil que con la generación de Talia, incluso la de Peter, Malia era un peligro real, su poder es grande y nato, debía tener nuevas ideas para acabar con sus vidas, y ese viaje le ayudo mucho en eso.

— En Corea me encontré con un chamán, me hablo sobre la forma en que sus cazadores se encargan de lo sobrenatural. — Empieza a explicar emociona el hada. — Crearon una droga especial, algo fascinante, para controlar a los malos seres que quieren pasarse por humanos. —

— Todo suena demasiado bien. —

— Créeme, es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida. — Le da un trago al vaso de agua que Olga le trajo antes. — Traje mucho de eso, volveremos locos a los Hale. —

— ¿Y que es esa cosa? —

Adina sonríe ampliamente. — ¡Es como mi propia toxina de miedo! —

….

Parecía que Malia jamás dejaría de sentirse como una horrible persona, Deaton tenía razón, se arrepiente completamente de su decisión, mentirle a Stiles sobre su hijo por algo que fue culpa de Adina, debió imaginarlo antes, era la cosa con más sentido del mundo, Stiles nunca la traicionaría, así como ella jamás lo haría, Lydia parecía odiar a Stiles desde que se conocieron, nunca se hubieran besado por voluntad propia, obviamente que no, y Adina tenía esa foto tan misteriosamente, fue una trampa, Adina quería que creyera su mentira para herirlos, debe saber de sus ataques de ira, era una idiota por no haberlo visto de esa forma, se dejó engañar y eso hizo que se alejara de las personas que más le importa, dejo a Millie, a Stiles, a Lydia, Allison y el resto, los alejo de Myles por sus egoístas…

No, todo era culpa de Adina en realidad, todos deben entenderlo cuando ella tenga la suficiente valentía para decir la verdad.

— Stiles te va a odiar. — Susurra con fuerza su prima.

Malia la mira enojada. — Gracias, eso no me hace sentir mejor. —

— Vamos Malia, debiste hablar con él antes de hacer lo que hiciste. — Cora mira hacia atrás, como asegurándose de que Lydia estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando a los niños, luego regresa la mirada a Malia. — Creaste una horrible mentira por culpa de un malentendido. —

— Eres mi prima, debería apoyarme a mí. — Malia baja la mirada, observa el césped recién podado.

Luego de la aclaración de ese beso, Cora la jalo del brazo, le dijo a Lydia que cuidara a los niños, y ambas fueron hasta el jardín, Kira aun preparaba el almuerzo en la cocina, los chicos no habían llegado de las compras, Breaden tampoco llegaba con los niños, y Malia tenía un horrible nudo en su estómago, estaba nerviosa de ver a Millie luego de tanto tiempo, y también estaba muriendo con lo que Lydia dijo.

— No sé cómo Adina siempre logra jugar conmigo. —

— ¿Piensas decirle la verdad a Stiles? —

Malia alza la mirada. — ¿Ahora? — Cora asiente con la cabeza. — ¡Acabo de decirle que deberíamos divorciarnos! No puedo decirle tan así, de pronto, que le oculte nuestro hijo, tengo que esperar un momento mejor, tal vez cuando las Erinias estén fuera de nuestras vidas, incluso mejor sería cuando Adina también este muerta. —

Cora se acerca un poco más a ella, como temiendo que alguien pudiera oírles. — Si Adina estaba controlando y vigilando a Lydia y Stiles para que se dieran ese beso, significa que puedo estar viéndonos de alguna forma, ella puede saber la verdad sobre Myles, podrá usar eso para poner a Stiles en tu contra como lo hizo contigo, debes adelantarte y decir la verdad. —

— Espera. — Malia mira a Lydia, se había puesto de rodilla y le estaba sacando un juguete a Jack de la boca. — ¿Por qué ellos no me contaron lo del beso? —

Cora la mira sin entender y se aleja. — ¿Qué? —

— Fue un beso sin importancia, Lydia dijo que se sintió bajo el hechizo de Adina, entonces debió contarme desde el inicio, pero no lo hizo… ¿Y si sintió algo después de eso? ¿Se sintió tan avergonzada que no fue capaz de confesármelo? ¿Tal vez creía que podía darme cuenta que estaba mintiendo cuando decía que no sintió nada más que asco? — Estaba empezando a hablar más para ella misma que para su prima.

Cora se ríe, haciéndola enojar mucho. — ¿Por qué crees tal estupidez? —

— ¡Porque Stiles besa muy bien! —

— ¡Ella dijo que Stiles ni siquiera correspondió el beso! — Cora se pasa una mano a la frente, mirando asombrada a su prima. — Eres increíblemente paranoica, Malia. —

La werecoyote estaba a punto de replicar eso, pero la puerta principal se abre, ella puede ver a Ben Derek y Millie entrando a la casa, la puerta del jardín era de cristal por lo que era fácil ver todo lo que pasaba dentro de la casa, no sabe porque me siente la necesidad de arreglar su cabello, lo hace sin apartar los ojos de Millie, la niña vio a los bebés en el suelo, sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia ellos, parece que no noto la mirada de Malia.

— Wow, se parece mucho a ti, es increíble que no lo hubiera visto antes. —

Malia mira a su prima luego de ese comentario. — ¿Lo crees? — Ella nunca ha pensado que Millie se pareciera a ella, pero el comentario le había gustado.

Cora asiente, pasa adelante y abre la puerta corrediza, entra a la casa primero, Malia trata de ignorar sus nervios y sigue a su prima, Millie alza la mirada, había estado jugando con Myles, Malia siente una felicidad inexplicable al ver a sus hijos juntos por fin, pero entonces mira los ojos sorprendidos de Millie y ella vuelve a sentirse muy nerviosa.

— Hola Millie, soy Cora Hale. — Saluda su prima, luego que ve que Malia se había quedado muda. — Yo soy…—

— La hermana del papá de Derek. — Interrumpe la niña, poniéndose en pie con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Puedo decirte tía Cora también? —

Cora se muestra sorprendida ante lo cálida de Millie, pero Malia no se sorprende, su hija era increíblemente amable y tierna con todos, incluso lo fue con ella cuando le dijo mamá sin pensarlo, o en la boda de Stiles y Cassy, cuando apenas la conocía, Millie es definitivamente mucho mejor que ella y Stiles, eso la hace feliz.

— Puedes decirme como quieras cariño. — Cora le sonríe a Millie.

Ahora Millie vuelve la vista a ella, su sonrisa se borra, era como si esperaba que Malia dijera algo, pero la coyote no tiene ni idea que decir, había desaparecido por un año, nunca hablo con la niña para explicarle todo, si ella sabía la verdad era porque Adina se la dijo, y temía que Adina dijera cosas que hubiera podido hacerle creer a Millie que la había abandonado.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Millie corre hacia ella e inesperadamente la abraza, sus bracitos rodean la cintura de una Malia congelada, Cora la mira y le hace señas de que haga algo, entonces Malia sale de su asombro, separa un poco a Millie, se agacha para quedar a la altura de ella y le devuelve el abrazo, por fin tenía a su pequeña en sus brazos, era el momento más feliz que haya tenido en un largo tiempo, bastante largo, quiere llorar pero se controla.

Aleja a Millie. — ¿No estas enojada conmigo? — No puede evitar preguntar mucho más tiempo.

— Sé que esa horrible mujer me robo de tu lado, el abuelo Peter te alejo de papá Stiles, que perdiste a mi hermanito, que has sufrido mucho, que pensaste que yo estaba muerta. — La niña habla con rapidez, algo que le recuerda mucho a Stiles. — Se muchas cosas. —

Malia sonríe. — Si, lo sabes todo. — Se siente un poco mal al no haber sido ella la que le dijo todo, por ser tan cobarde, por lo menos la Loba había sido fuerte y le dijo toda la verdad directamente, Malia no le creyó, pero eso no importaba porque Millie era mucho mejor que ella.

También se siente mal porque Millie cree que su hermano estaba muerto, eso forma un nudo en su garganta, en ese momento no sabía cómo pudo haber sido tan cruel y mentirles a todos con tal facilidad, incluso a su pequeña hija.

— Lo siento. —

— Está bien, entiendo porque te fuiste. — Millie mira hacia atrás, más específicamente a Lydia, ¿la banshee le había dicho algo a su hija? Millie regresa la mirada a Malia. — ¿Vas a pasar mi cumpleaños aquí? —

Malia asiente con la cabeza. — No voy a volver a irme. — Acaricia la cabeza de su hija. — Lo prometo. —

Millie vuelve a abrazarla.

….

La chica asiática sale de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas en sus manos, y se enternece con la escena enfrente, su hija abrazando a Malia, estaba orgullosa de los buenos sentimientos de Millie, pero también había una pequeña espina en su corazón, no importaba que pasaba, que decían, ella sentía aun el temor de que en cualquier momento podría perder el amor de Millie, eso jamás podría desaparecer.

Se aclara la garganta, dejando la bandeja en el comedor, Millie se aleja de Malia y corre hacia ella con una sonrisa.

— Hola mami. — Le saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

— Hola bebé. — Le da una sonrisa, luego alza la mirada a Malia, que se encontraba ahora saludando a Ben Derek y Breaden. — Ve a cambiarte y lavar las manos para almorzar. — Millie asiente con la cabeza, corre de vuelta a la sala, agarra la mano de Ben Derek y lo jala escaleras arriba.

— ¿Van a quedarse para almorzar? — Le pregunta a Lydia y Breaden, mientras caminaba para quedarse al lado de Malia.

Lydia se pone en pie, había estado sentada en el suelo con los gemelos. — No creo que sea lo mejor, Millie aún me odia. —

Malia frunce el ceño y las mira a todas confundida para terminar en Lydia. — ¿Millie te odia? —

— Ella cree que separe a sus padres. — La banshee se encoje de hombros. — Está bien, me acostumbre al odio de todos. —

— Deja el drama. — Dice Breaden, con la seriedad con la que siempre habla. — Todas ya somos adultas aquí, y la mayoría somos madres con problemas mayores, así que deja de sentirte auto-atacada por una niña. —

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. — Que mal que no todas podamos ser la mujer perfecta como tú. — Por lo que tenía entendido a Lydia no le agradaba mucho Breaden porque ella jamás trato de ayudarla para escapar de Eichen House, apoyaba a Peter en mantenerla encerrada hasta morir.

— Incluso las Hale políticas son geniales. — Comenta Cora, Breaden la mira y la beta le da un guiño a la viuda.

El tiemble suena en ese momento, Kira se aleja de la discusión que empezaba a formarse, donde Lydia decía que ser un Hale no parece ser genial en realidad, la chica asiática abre la puerta y sonríe aliviada cuando ve a la nueva invitada.

— ¡Oh, Ally, que bueno que llegas! Lydia y Breaden están empezando a discutir de nuevo. — Señala hacia la sala, detrás de ella. — Y Malia ya llego. —

Luego de que Malia se fuera a Londres, la chica Argent pasaba muy seguido a su casa, al principio no entraba, solo preguntaba por Millie y luego se iba, luego empezó a traer a Sean, hasta que un día Kira pregunto porque no pasaba y jugaba con Millie y los niños, la cazadora dudo pero acepto, jugo con los niños y luego ayudo a Kira con la merienda, en eso a chica le confeso que Malia le había pedido vigilar que Millie estuviera bien, no era que no confiara en Kira pero le gustaba que una amiga suya la tuviera bajo mira, con el tiempo Allison lograba pasar más tiempo con ella, lograron hacerse amigas, iba con los niños al parque seguido, era fácil hablar con la otra, y ambas parecían tener la necesidad de tener una amiga.

Tenían en común querer cuidar a los niños a toda costa, las misiones normalmente unían a las personas.

Allison casi entra corriendo a la casa, Kira le dice a Sean (Era un niño muy callado) que podía ir arriba con Ben Derek y Millie mientras terminaba de cocinar.

— ¡Lia! — Exclama la cazadora al ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia. Malia gira a verla, sonríe ampliamente y corre a abrazar a la beta, ambas se quedan hay por lo que parece un minuto, antes de alejarse y Allison decir; — ¡Te extrañe mucho! —

Malia ríe. — Nos hablábamos todos los días. —

Kira mira a Lydia, la banshee baja la mirada, sabía que Malia no había recibido ninguna sola llamada de ella en todo este tiempo, Allison no trataba mal a Lydia (Las cosas son muy tensas entre ellas, en especial cuando Scott estaba presente), pero luego de esa noche parecía imposible que todos ignoraran la traición de la rubia-fresa, y también Lydia parecía solo querer alejarse de todos, era obvio incluso aunque Kira no la conociera muy bien.

Allison sonríe al resto luego de decirle a Malia que hablar por teléfono o video llamada no era lo mismo que tenerla cerca, a la única que no abraza y le da beso es a Lydia, solo un asentimiento de cabeza, luego se agacha y mira a los gemelos, que se habían puesto de pie en ese momento, los niños eran hermosos, daban tiernas sonrisas a todas, compartían sus juguetes, y tenían ojitos adorables, se parecían mucho a Ben Derek y Millie también.

Era obvio que eran familia.

Al final todas se sientan en el suelo haciendo círculo alrededor de los gemelos, y juegan con los nuevos infantes de la manada.

….

Scott le pasa un pañuelo a la sirena, ella lo recibe y seca sus lágrimas.

— Lo siento, no quería molestarte en tu trabajo. — Le dice la rubia-fresa alzando la mirada a él. — Pero la verdad no tengo muchos amigos. —

— ¿Es porque puedes acabando comiéndolos? — Bromea.

Victoria se ríe con eso, Scott se siente un poco mejor al poder hacerla sentir, al menos un poco, menos adolorida, él sabía cómo se sentía perder a alguien de la familia, hace unos meses su padre murió en un accidente de auto, no era unido a él, pero era familia, su padre, y su muerte siempre dejara un dolor en su corazón.

— ¿Sabes quién le hizo eso a tu hermana? Tal vez pueda ayudarte con algo. —

Victoria se queda callada, Scott había conocido la chica un año atrás, ella era la roba corazones de la escuela donde Malia trabajo por medio año, resulta que no era una mala persona, al menos no tanto, solo mataba porque necesitaba alimentarse, las sirenas tienen la mala suerte de poder sobrevivir solo comiendo corazones humanos, Scott la atrapo pero en realidad no podía encerrarla en la cárcel, era un ser mitológico que acabaría por escapar y eso llamaría mucho la atención, por eso la llevo a su departamento, trato de razonar con ella, decirle que dejara de matar, ella le dijo que tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir viviendo, la verdad era inútil tenerla encerrada en su casa mucho más, entonces le pidió que tal vez dejara de usar a esos profesores como cena ya que había llamado la atención del FBI, la chica no era revoltosa, acepto el trato, y desde entonces mataba una vez a la semana a vagabundos, suena horrible, pero fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir el hombre lobo, solo quería que el caso de su mejor amigo acabara ya que no podía encargase mucho más de eso.

Horas después se enteró que Stiles se había besado con Lydia.

Cuando vio a Stiles lo primero que hizo fue golpearlo, no pudo evitarlo, él había besado a su mate, una de ellas por lo menos, y luego si dejo que se explicara, se sintió mal al enterarse por todo lo que paso, desde que Malia quiso matarlo, y él quiso matarla y por eso perdieron a su bebé, pero luego de ese beso las cosas no pudieron ser lo mismo entre ellos, sin importar de que Stiles le dijo una y otra vez que fue Lydia quien lo beso y él no correspondió.

Lo primero no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Con el tiempo se alejaron, cuando Stiles despidió en la agencia y volvió a Beacon Hills para vivir, toda comunicación entre ellos se perdió, mejor amigos para toda la vida ya no eran nunca más, Scott se quedó en California y solo se concentró en su trabajo, le ayudo mucho, cerró bastantes casos en poco tiempo.

De alguna u otra forma siempre terminaba encontrándose con la sirena, y de un momento a otro se volvieron una especie de amigos, tenían muchas cosas en común, como que no hablaban casi con sus madres, se alejaron de sus familias, no tienen amigos, no tienen un amor, y han sido lastimados, todo eso los unió, todo eso los hizo más fríos, pero no entre ellos, lograban sacar lo mejor del otro por lo menos.

Un mes atrás Victoria viajo a su ciudad natal, su mamá alcohólica se había metido en problemas y ella tuvo que ayudarla porque sus abuelos ya no estaban para eso, hace unas horas volvió, había entrado llorando a su lugar de trabajo, Scott se preocupó mucho, se acercó a ella y la llevo hasta los laboratorios que por suerte estaban vacíos en ese momento, entonces Vic le conto que su hermana melliza había sido asesinada hace un años y hasta ahora se entera porque se había alejado mucho de su hermana luego de enterarse que era una sirena, al parecer su hermana era una humana, Vic envidiaba eso y por eso se alejó, pero la quería y le dolía su muerte.

— Ella se había casado, estoy sospechando de ese desgraciado. — Responde la pelirroja. — Sé que vive en Beacon Hills. —

— El faro de lo sobrenatural está en ese pueblo, ¿crees que sea alguna werecreature? —

Victoria lo mira, decidida, su expresión dolida había cambiado a una fría. — No me importa, lo encontrare y le hare pagar con sangre la muerte de mi hermana y sobrino. —


	11. Lo mejor de ella

— ¿Qué quiere decir con toxina del miedo? — Pregunta confundida la banshee.

— Es una droga potente que te causa alucinaciones de tu peor miedo, se siente tan real que cuando el efecto acaba la persona afectada empieza a desconfiar de todos a su alrededor por el miedo, creen que vendrá su peor miedo a por ellos, normalmente los cazadores de Corea lo usan para que las werecreatures acaben con ellos mismos. —

Lydia niega con la cabeza y se acerca a la bruja, aunque la mesa en la mitad de ambas se lo impedía. — ¿Cómo es eso posible? —

— La droga induce al terror puro, las alucinaciones empiezan a atacarte y decirte que acabes con tu vida de una vez por todas, los afectados con tal de terminar aquella pesadilla terminan por cortarse sus gargantas, aunque algunas veces otros logran soportar las ansias de hacerlo, a esos los cazadores los encerraban en una cámara llena de la sustancia, el horror de las visiones terminan por volver tan atroces que solo terminan muriendo de miedo, literalmente. — Lydia se queda muda con toda la información recibida. — Adina la modifico, si usa la droga con los Hales los llevaría al mundo de pesadilla que creo. —

— Quiere volveros locos. — Razón Lydia, dejándose caer en su asiento en el lugar de trabajo de Olga.

— Quiere crear sus propios juegos del hambre, creo un laberinto para eso. — Lydia mira a Olga sorprendida con eso nuevo. — Con la toxina modificada ella hizo que los Hale cuando se vean entre ellos no se reconozcan, solo ven la cara del monstruo que Adina creo, entonces se atacarían, ella quiere que Malia mate a su propia hija, le sería imposible a Malia reconocer a Millie con la toxina recorriendo su cuerpo. —

Lydia posa su rostro en la mesa, pesimista ante la nueva y renovada imaginación de Adina para acabar con toda una familia de famosos werewolfs.

— Odio lo creativa que puede ser la... — Dice entre gruñidos la banshee, se interrumpe a sí misma, alza el rostro y mira a la bruja. — Debemos encontrar a su hija. —

….

Hayden toma asiento al lado de Nolan, en la biblioteca de su universidad.

— Hable con la mamá de Liam y me dijo que volvió a Beacon Hills hace una semana, y aun no la ha visitado. — La chica emocionada habla lo más suave que puede. — Creo que es el momento indicado para poner nuestro plan en marcha. —

Nolan sigue leyendo de su libro mientras habla. — Creí que con todo el tiempo que ha pasado lo habías logrado olvidar. — Aparta la mirada de los escritos unos segundos para verla con aquella frialdad con la que intimidaba a todos. — Oí que has tenido muchas citas. —

Hayden enarca una ceja. — ¿Celoso? — Ella resiste las ganas de sonreír arrogantemente.

Nolan se ríe y cierra su libro, llama la atención de miradas molestas por el ruido. — Empezamos esta noche, mantente lista para mi llamado. — Se pone en pie y mete el libro en su morral.

La chica hace el saludo militar. — Claro jefe. —

_Cualquier cosa con tal de acabar con la felicidad de Liam Dunbar._

….

Sean escala hasta la casa del árbol de Millie, una vez adentro observa a Derek trazando cosas con su crayón rojo en el papel, encima de la mesa en el centro del lugar, luego a Millie, que sonreía muy feliz.

— ¡Hola, Sean! — Saluda la niña con su mano cuando lo ve.

El niño cazador se quita su abrigo y lo deja en el suelo de madera. — Hola. ¿Qué estáis haciendo? — Se sienta al lado de la niña, Ben Derek estaba enfrente de ellos.

Millie pone las manos sobre la mesa, y le da una grande y brillante sonrisa a Sean. — Tenemos una idea de cómo hacer que mis papás vuelvan a estar juntos. —

Sean sonríe, apoya su codo en la mesa y su rostro en su mano. — ¿Cuál de los cuatro? Espera, ¿no tienes seis padres? — Bromea.

Millie lo mira seria. — No es divertido. — Sean se ríe. — Estamos hablando de Malia y Stiles. — Aclara la niña, mirando a Derek para que la apoyara.

— Millie no quiere que mi tía Lydia sea su madrastra. — Explica Derek, con su seriedad habitual.

La relación entre Sean y Derek era bastante diferente a la de los niños con Millie, no hablaban mucho entre ellos y cuando lo hacían eran cortantes, lo único que tenían en común era Millicent, Ben Derek quería protegerla, y Sean solo esperaba el momento indicado para entregarla a su familia, a su abuelo, que había llegado aquel día a Beacon Hills finalmente, fue hace apenas unas horas, su mamá lo mando a jugar afuera porque iban a hablar los adultos, Allison se quedó, su niñera de nuevo fue Carla, como la cazadora ya sabía de su amistad secreta con los werewolfs, prefiere traerlo personalmente, le dio un saludo seco a Kira antes de irse, Carla odiaba a toda werecreature, antes Sean también lo hacía, pero estaba conociendo a Millie, mentiría si dijera que no le gusta ni un poco la niña, era tan amable, inocente y dulce, solo una mala persona no se encariñaría con ella, pero no importaba, eso no haría que completara su misión.

— ¿Por qué no te molesto que Isaac sea tu padrastro pero sí que Lydia sea tu madrastra? — Pregunta Sean con sincera curiosidad.

— Mi mamá Kira sufrió mucho por la muerte de mi papá Bill por muchos años, cuando llego papá Isaac ella volvió a ser feliz, y soy feliz cuando ella es feliz. —

Sean frunce el ceño. — ¿Y no eres feliz con la felicidad de Stiles? —

— ¡Mi papá no ama a Lydia, ama a mi mamá! — Millie se posa sobre sus rodillas quedando más alta que Sean ahora. — Lydia es como esas malas mujeres de la televisión que se mete en la mitad de una pareja perfecta. —

— La malvada madrastra. — Se burla Sean. — ¿No quieres tener hermanos pelirrojos? —

Millie se cruza de brazos con una expresión muy molesta en su dulce rostro. — Nunca aceptaría un hermano de Lydia, ella no me gusta. —

— Wow, de verdad ya estas pareciéndote a un Hale, más específicamente a Ben Derek, él es un mal ejemplo para ti. — Sean señala a Millie y Derek seguidamente.

— Es mejor que ser un Argent. — Responde Derek, Sean lo mira mal por el comentario.

_No será por mucho._

Millie llama la atención, no queriendo que los niños discutieran nuevamente por cual familia es más poderosa. — Mi mamá Malia y mi papá Stiles aún se aman, pude olerlo en la cena de ayer. — Explica más calmada la niña. — Ben me ayudara a que ellos se den cuenta de eso. —

— La última vez que te involucrasteis en cosas de adultos casi nos matan. — Razona el cazador. — Si ellos se aman estarán juntos, así como padres normales, ejemplo los míos. — Se encoje de hombros.

Ahora la expresión de Millie es triste. — Es mi culpa que estén separados, yo quería ir a esa casa, si no lo hubiera hecho entonces Adina no les hubiera mostrado esa horrible foto. — Sus manos ahora son puños encima de la mesa. — Mi hermano no hubiera muerto. —

— Nada fue tu culpa, Mil. — Ben Derek agarra la mano de la niña, ella entrelaza sus dedos. Sean mira eso y un sentimiento extraño se apodera de su pecho. —Mamá dice que fue una trampa, esa hada nos manipulo de alguna forma para ir a ese lugar, no querías ir de verdad. —

— Eso no me hace sentir mejor. — Millie se suelta de Derek y deja su mano en su regalo por debajo de la mesa, Sean ahora es quien toma la mano de la niña, ella no lo aparta.

— Te ayudaremos, ¿cuál es el plan? — Pregunta con una sonrisa animadora.

Millie sonríe y con emoción empieza a explicar que quería hacer, Sean entendía porque quería ver a sus padres biológicos juntos, todo niño quiere eso después de todo.

….

_Si solo piensas en protegerla, te pierdes otras partes de ella. _Su parte animal parecía siempre tener la razón.

Stiles agarra las piernas de Malia y la jala hasta que ella queda sentada en el lavamanos, la werecoyote no tarda en quitarle los botones de su camisa, sus labios no se separan en ningún momento, mientras Stiles empezaba a desabrochar el jean de su hermosa mate.

— Debemos parar…— Dije entre jadeos Malia, él podía sentir que en realidad ella no quería detenerse ahora.

— Sabes que lo quieres. — Responde él con la voz ronca, dejándose seguir el camino de los labios de ella hasta su pecho. —Ambos lo queremos tanto. —

Stiles había hecho un gran esfuerzo por no ir con Malia apenas se levantó aquel día, normalmente no duerme mucho por las pesadillas, pero aquella noche, pensando que Malia estaba de regreso, cerca de él, le hizo poder descansar como en mucho tiempo no ha podido, también sirvió el recuerdo de su beso y verla en la cena en casa de Isaac y Kira, no pudieron hablar mucho en la cena, Malia tenía razón, parecía que toda la manada temía que estuvieran muy cerca, por eso les obligaron a sentarse lo más lejos posibles, Cora al lado de Malia, Liam al lado de Stiles, vigilándoles para que no hicieran ningún movimiento peligroso al parecer.

A la hora de la despedida, solo permitieron que se dieran un beso, Malia se apartó y termino solo besando su mejilla, eso lo molesto, significaba que a pesar de todo (De que Lydia dijera la verdad) Malia seguía decidida a separarse de él, como si fuera posible, eran mates, siempre iban amarse aunque no lo quisieran en realidad, aunque Stiles si lo quería, de verdad lo hacía, solo quería que ella fuera suya siempre, que pudiera tenerla a su lado, quería amarla correctamente todos los días, por eso no podía esperar porque todo esto de las Erinias acabara de una vez por todas, solo deseaba estar con su esposa, solo deseaba poder amarla.

Stiles ama con todo su corazón a Malia Hale y quiere gritarlo con fuerzas, pero sus labios estaban bastante ocupados dejando mordidas en el hombro de su chica.

— Los niños… — Malia dice con esfuerzo.

Stiles alza la mirada hacia ella, sus narices se tocan. — Puedo oírlos jugar en el jardín. — Con suavidad acaricia la mejilla de ella, sabia porque estaba evitando esto, porque lo estaba evitando, él también había sufrido aquella vez donde quería matarla, pero ahora no sentía eso, solo la quería cerca de nuevo, solo quería volver a tocarla y olerla, un año lejos había sido una pesadilla.

Fue suficiente castigo.

— Mal, te amo. — Siente la necesidad de decirlo, podía sentir que Malia aun dudaba de él por Lydia, pero él no tenía ningún sentimiento por la banshee en lo absoluto. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? —

Las manos de ella estaban pasando por el pecho desnudo de él. — No lo sé. — Responde con toda sinceridad por primera vez en el día. — Todo lo nuestro sucedió de repente y me gusto, pero tengo miedo de que nuestro amor no sea más que una ilusión. — Malia se toca su marca de mate. — ¿Puedes explicar lo que en realidad somos, Stiles? —

El alfa niega con la cabeza, deja un beso corto en los labios de ella. — No la tengo, ninguna sola explicación. — Pone un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de la oreja, sin apartar los ojos de aquellos chocolates que tanto ama. — Si estoy contigo el amor jamás ha necesitado de explicación, simplemente lo es, y simplemente lo somos. — Se acerca más, la espalda de Malia termina pegada al espejo detrás. — ¿Crees en nosotros, Malia? —

Los ojos de ella se llenan de una sombra extraña, puede oler su culpabilidad, siente su cuerpo tenso, estaba a punto de preguntarle que sucede pero ella pasa los brazos a los hombros de él y sus piernas se entrelazan en la cintura de él. — Lo hago. — Responde antes de besarlo de nuevo. — Te amo, Stiles. — Dice entre sus labios.

Y fue la primera vez que Malia se lo dijo directamente… Y en voz alta.

….

— Sabes que es lo que creo sobre eso. — Dice Olga, poniéndose en pie, camina hasta su vestidor, debía prepararse para abrir su negocio.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. — Te he dicho que es imposible. —

— ¿Entonces porque no te pareces a tu mamá? ¿Eh? ¿Nunca te has hecho la pregunta? — Sigue diciendo la mujer, detrás de su vestidor.

La banshee se ríe. — Sabes que eso no es cierto, es imposible que yo sea la hija de Adina Parker. — Saca el frasquito verde de su bolso.

Olga sale del vestidor con su vestido holgado y de color brillante, luego se pone el turbante sobre su cabeza, ocultando su cabello canoso. — Natalie oculta algo sobre tu nacimiento, pude sentirlo cuando viniste la primera vez. — Se sienta en su lugar de trabajo habitual.

Lydia se preocupa por eso, no realmente del secreto de su madre con su nacimiento, si no el poder de Olga, había olvidado que la bruja tenía el don de meterse en recuerdo suprimidos, sentimientos ocultos, pensamientos ignorados, le ponía nerviosa que pudiera ver cuando viera a Malia por primera vez, ella dijo que lo que vio en Stiles fue amor sincero y puro por su mejor amiga, lo que vio en Scott fue preocupación y confusión, lo que vio en ella fue secretos, muchos secretos y temor, Lydia la ignoro, como siempre hacia cuando alguien trataba de meterse en su cabeza, eso fue lo que la mantuvo cuerda en Eichen House.

¿Qué podía encontrar en Malia Hale? Tenía curiosidad, pero la verdad no estaba segura en querer saber, todos ocultamos nuestros peores lados por algo, sabía que en Malia había oscuridad, toda aquella que a Stiles le faltaba, porque eran el yin y el yang, estaba muy segura de eso.

— ¿Cuándo Malia venga podréis ver si Logan es su hijo? — Aquella mañana cuando llego, lo primero que pregunto fue si sabía algo sobre los gemelos de Cora, ella dijo que no, en el año transcurrido ella no pudo ver a Malia porque su espejo, donde podía ver cada movimiento de ellos, no servía en otros países fuera de América, algo sobre reglas de cazadores internacionales al parecer, por eso no podía asegurar si Logan era o no hijo de Cora.

Olga asiente. — Claro, puedo leer su mente y ver entre sus recuerdos. —

— Bien, tengo que irme a Eichen House ya. —

— ¿De verdad quieres ir sola a ese lugar? —

Lydia se pone en pie. — No tengo más opciones. — Se encoje de hombros, ocultando a la perfección su temor, ella odiaba ese lugar, estuvo encerrada gran parte de su vida y tuvo que sufrir de electrochoques, el lugar no tiene buenos recuerdos, pero era la única pista que tenían sobre las herederas, no podía perder esta reunión con Deaton. — Si no vuelvo dile a Stiles que lo odio. —

Olga se ríe, Lydia no puede evitarlo y también lo hace, luego le da un sorbo al frasquito verde, se despide de la bruja y sale del lugar, esperaba que su destino no le ocasionara nuevas pesadillas.

….

Allison no recordaba en lo absoluto a su tía Kate y su tío Dacre, y mucho menos tenía algún recuerdo de su abuelo Gerald, hubiera preferido que siguiera así, en su mente siempre pensó en un abuelo amable y cariño, un abuelo normal, y ahora que lo conocía… Le hacía desear no haberse reunido con su familia, Lydia y Malia era todo lo que necesitaba en realidad.

Eran una buena manada, quisiera volver a esos momentos.

— No creo que sea lo mejor papá, los niños no están preparados para algo así. — Dice con paciencia Kate.

Gerald Argent había llegado cuando todos seguían durmiendo, tres de la mañana, llego con un pequeño ejército de cazadores que parecían conocer a Allison, pero ella de verdad no recordaba a ninguno. Gerald los despertó sonando una trompeta, como si estuvieran en un campamento, eso puso de muy mal humor a Allison, pero termino por levantarse cuando Kate se lo pidió ya que no quería más problemas con Gerald por tenerla.

El viejo cazador les dio cinco minutos para alistarse, Allison se bañó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pero termino siendo la última en llegar al lugar de reunión (La enorme sala de la mansión), incluso Sean le había ganado, Gerard le da una mirada fría, Allison lo ignora y se sienta al lado de Reed, Gerard con sus cazadores estaba en pie, al igual que Kate y Dacre, Sean estaba sentado al lado de Carla, el resto también estaba sentados en el sofá, todos en espera de las ordenes de Argent al parecer.

Durante la charla, por decirlo de alguna forma, Allison se enteró que Kate no le había dicho la verdad al cazador mayor sobre que no fue capaz de matar a la niña mestiza, sorprendida ve a su tía y esta le hizo la señal de silencio, ¿la estaba protegiendo de Gerard o le daba vergüenza admitir que Allison en realidad no era como ellos? Aun así guarda silencio, el viejo felicita a los Donovan y Reed por sus avances en el entrenamiento, pero no la menciona nunca, como si nada de lo que hubiera hecho fuera la gran cosa, los Donovan y Reed ha estado entrenando desde que tienen 18 años, mientras que ella ha tenido que unirse a su nivel con solo un año y medio, pero está bien, Allison tampoco necesitaba el reconocimiento de su abuelo.

Luego de eso, el cazador los dejo desayunar, el día transcurrió normal, Kate, Dacre y Gerard se encerraron en el despacho por horas, Allison llevo a Sean a la escuela y también lo recogió, fue cuando llego que Kate se le acercó y le dijo que debía entrar al despacho con ellos, también le pidió a Carla de cuidar a Sean, y desde entonces se encuentra hay, entre ellos, los Argent "importantes", Gerard le estaba informando sobre que esta noche misma iban a tomar Eichen House bajo su poder, y necesitaba asegurarse que ella no fuera una traidora.

Era muy tarde para decir que no lo era, pero eso no le convenía, así que ella dijo que iba a ayudarlo, que absolutamente no tenía contacto con sus viejas amigas, y que obviamente no ha vuelto a usar sus poderes desde que volvió a ser una cazadora, mentir nunca fue difícil para ella, muchas veces tuvo que hacerlo para salvar a Malia de sus travesura cuando eran niñas.

— No son niños, Kate, no olvides de que Jared tiene 28 años. — Gerard, que estaba sentado en el escritorio, señala a Allison. — Ella ya tiene 27. —

Hace unas semanas atrás fue su cumpleaños, ¿acaso Gerard lo recordó? ¿Era una forma de decir que si recordaba cosas sobre ella? ¿O quiere decir que la tiene vigilada?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese lugar es importante? — Interrumpe Dacre, cuando ve que su esposa iba a rebatirle algo al cazador mayor. — Es solo un psiquiátrico mental, está lleno de locos. — Dacre estaba cerca de la ventana enorme del lugar.

Allison se mantiene sentada en las sillas enfrente del escritorio, no quiere decir nada porque siente que puede echar a perder lo que sea que estaban haciendo ellos, tenía curiosidad de que su abuelo quisiera tomar control del lugar donde fue revivida, sabia, o sospechaba, que el lugar no era normal, siempre le pareció extraño, nunca le dejaron dar vueltas y ver a más pacientes internados, tal vez Gerard tenía algo, puede ser incluso que importante y entonces debería decírselo a Malia, el lugar legalmente ahora es de la werecoyote ya que es la única heredera de Peter Hale, Malia es su alfa, su mejor amiga, y no estaba dispuesta a traicionarla de nuevo, no le importaba ser un agente doble si con eso podía ayudar a la Hale.

— Peter hizo un gran trabajo para quitárnoslo, no creo que solo lo uso para ayudar locos, debe haber más cosas, y lo que sea nos serviría para volver a tomar el control de lo sobrenatural. — Responde el viejo, entrelaza sus manos y las apoya sobre el escritorio.

— No estamos tan necesitados de usar migajas. — Responde Kate. — Si fuera así entonces podemos matar a Malia, es la única Hale alfa que queda, si la matamos acabaría todo, ¿no? —

Allison se siente incómoda por dentro con eso, pero por suerte parece que ellos no tienen idea de todos los nuevos Hales.

Gerard suspira. — Veo que sigues siendo igual de impaciente. — Dice con un tono aburrido. — No solo tenemos que matar a Malia si queremos de vuelta el poder, también tendríamos que hacerlo con todos y cada uno de los Hale, para que todos vean que hemos vuelto a ser tan poderosos como en el pasado, sería una forma de advertirles a todos que sin importar el tiempo no pueden con nosotros, y no tendremos compasión esta vez, mataremos a todos aquel que rompan el código sin piedad, ese fue nuestro de error de antes y no volverá a pasar. —

Bueno, odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero debía avisarle a Malia que no estaba en peligro solo por las Erinias, los cazadores iban por su cabeza y de toda la familia, odiaba admitirlo pero ella le era fiel a los Hale, le avergonzaba un poco, esa familia acabo con la suya, mato a su padre y madre, pero Malia era una diferente Hale, todos los nuevos Hales son diferentes a Peter y Corinne, no era justo que ellos pagaran por los pecados de los adultos.

— ¿Eichen House que tiene que ver con eso? — Pregunta Dacre, acercándose a Kate, como temiendo de que su esposa se saliera de control, no parecía que tuviera una buena relación con su propio padre.

Gerard sonríe por primera vez en el día. — Mi equipo ha investigado y se cree que hay Hales internados en el lugar. —

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta con demasiado interés Allison, todos lo notan, traga en seco y trata de volver a la normalidad. — Lo siento, es que yo estuve internada y no vi a ningún Hale. —

Su abuelo responde con arrogancia. — Eso no debería importarte pero lo entiendo, vamos a vengarte, también haremos pagar a los culpables de la muerte de tus padres, te lo prometo. —

_¿En dónde está tu lealtad ahora, Allison?_ Su parte animal había hecho una buena pregunta, pero se supone que ella no debería oírla.

….

Cuando Stiles llego aquel día para visitar a Millie, Malia jamás imagino que se encontraría besándose con él en el baño de Isaac y Kira, de verdad que no, aunque su impulso había sido eso cuando lo vio.

¡Había estado tan decidida a separase de él! ¿Por qué rayos debía amarlo tanto?

Stiles llego en la tarde, después del almuerzo, Malia había pasado una mala noche, porque no fue capaz de confesar todo y su bebé tuvo que dormir junto con Jack en la habitación de Liam y Cora, odiaba ser tan cobarde, pero temía mucho de lo que todos pensaran de ella cuando se den cuenta que había sido capaz ocultar la vida de su bebé, por eso no durmió casi nada y estaba de muy mal humor, Cora le dijo que lo mejor sería que dieran un paseo con los niños, Liam se había ido a California para visitar a Scott, por lo que ellas estaban a punto de irse con los bebés, cada uno en su propia carriola, pero antes Kira le abre la puerta al alfa Stilinski, Malia vuelve a sentir miedo de que Stiles notara lo parecido que es Myles a él, por eso le pide a Cora que mejor lleve a los niños ella sola lo más pronto posible, Malia se quedaría con Millie, la beta asiente no muy convencida, por suerte su prima no sería capaz de confesarlo todo, de traicionarla. Cambiaron a los bebés a la carriola para gemelos que Liam había insistido comprar para el viaje, el beta joven tuvo una muy buena idea.

Media hora luego de eso, Ben Derek llego y se llevó a Millie a la casa del árbol, la niña había estado jugando con ellos un juego de mesa pero se va con su primo mayor sin problema, dejándolos a los dos solos en la sala, Kira estaba trabajando en los postres que debía tener para mañana, algo sobre un festival en la escuela de Millie, Malia se tentó a preguntarle si quería ayuda, pero en realidad no sabía nada de cocinar y mucho menos de postres, así que estorbaría más que ayudar.

— Te ves hermosa. — Le había dicho Stiles, ambos seguían sentados en el suelo, cada uno a un lado de la mesita de centro, donde habían puesto el juego. — Siempre luces hermosa de hecho. —

Malia se muerde el interior de su mejilla, el simple comentario había hecho saltar su corazón como una adolecente, era increíble pensar que ella tenía dos hijos con Stiles y aun él sabía cómo ponerla nerviosa.

_Él va odiarte, él va odiarte mucho cuando sepa. _Su parte animal dice con temor.

Ella sacude su cabeza, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, entonces se pone en pie. — Necesito ir al baño. — Lo único que de verdad necesitaba era un escape de los ojos de él.

La culpa estaba empezando a afectarle por primera vez, todo ese tiempo había sido feliz de tener a Myles sola para ella, nunca tuvo esa posibilidad con Millie, quería pensar que hacia lo correcto porque Stiles era un mentiroso, echarle toda la culpa a él por lo que tuvo que hacer, pero ahora que Lydia le había dicho la verdad todo había cambiado, la historia giro inesperadamente y ahora ella volvió a ser la mala.

¡¿Cómo es posible que ella siempre termine siendo la mala?!

Corre al baño, pensaba encerrarse y salir cuando Cora llegara, entonces alzaría a Myles y… Y se encerraría en su habitación con su pequeño bebé, trataría de ignorar todos sus errores viendo los inocentes ojos de Myles, aquel ser no la odiaba y sentía que en ese momento era el único que no lo hacía, el problema con su plan es que Stiles llego a ella antes de poder ocultarse, la agarra de la cintura y la empuja dentro del baño, cierra la puerta detrás con seguro, él estaba furioso, y Malia teme de que de alguna forma se hubiera enterado de la verdad.

— ¿Vas evitarme toda la vida? —

Malia se separa lo más que puede de él. — Suena como un buen plan. —

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Entiendo que no me creas a mí, ¿pero qué sucede con lo que te dijo Lydia? —

La werecoyote niega con la cabeza. — No quiero hablar de ese beso nunca más. — Confiesa, odiaba recordarlo, había ocasionado muchos problemas, había arruinado su vida, Adina una vez más gano. — He trabajado muy duro este año para olvidarlo y ustedes no lo están haciendo fácil ahora trayendo el horrible recuerdo en todo momento. — Empezaba a molestarse mucho. — ¡Deja de recordarme que tus labios tocaron los de Lydia Martin! — Malia se sorprende cuando Stiles empieza a reírse. — ¿Qué es tan divertido? —

— Tus celos. — Responde con una sonrisa arrogante, una sonrisa que Malia amaba aunque no pensaba admitirlo.

Malia frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué? —

Stiles se acerca. — Está bien, te ves adorable celosa. —

— No estoy celosa, Stiles. — Odia cuando su pulso se acelera.

La sonrisa de Stiles se agranda, su mano se posa en la cintura de ella. — También he estado muy celoso, de Jackson, de Theo, y golpe a ambos, me vuelve loco de solo pensar en ellos tocándote. — Admite el alfa.

— En la universidad tuve a dos novios más. — Malia dice, disfrutando de la sinceridad de él, hasta ese momento parecía que era ella la única que había tenido que sufrir de celos, tuvo que verlo tanto tiempo con Cassandra, incluso cuando recupero sus recuerdos de él, y ahora tuvo que ver esa horrible foto con Lydia, odiaba los celos, odiaba sentir que en cualquier momento podría perder a Stiles, porque amaba al idiota, claro que lo hacía, jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

El agarre de Stiles se hace más fuerte. — Realmente no quiero saberlo. —

— Eran muy buenos en la…— Ella no puede terminar de hablar porque los labios de Stiles tocan los suyos.

Luego de eso empezaron a besarse con más intensidad, Stiles la dejo encima del lavamanos, Malia le dijo te amo, se lo había dicho muchas veces en su cabeza, pero nunca antes había sido capaz de confesarlo en voz alta, supone que temía perderlo, todo aquel que ella amaba lo perdía de alguna u otra forma, perder a Stiles… Le haría desear la muerte.

Por eso debe alejarse de él, ellos tenían hijos, Malia no podía seguir pensando solo en ella y Stiles o entonces sus hijos iban a quedar huérfanos.

….

Deaton se sorprendió un poco al verla al principio, pero había aceptado hablar con ella, y Lydia se sentía muy agradecida con eso, esto era importante.

— ¿Qué la trae por aquí señorita Martin? — Deaton guarda algunos expedientes en el cajón de su escritorio.

Lydia toma asiento, deja su bolso en sus piernas. — Tengo curiosidad de como un veterinario termino siendo medico en estas instalaciones. — Ella es directa. — ¿Qué tienes que ver con Peter? — Le da la oportunidad de decirlo él.

— Peter comento lo inteligente que eres. — Dice Deaton con una sonrisa pequeña. — ¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres saber? —

Lydia se muerde la lengua, resiste las ganas de preguntar si Malia de verdad había abortado aquel día, tenía otras cosas más importantes.

— Estuve en la mansión Hale hace poco. — Si, ella tuvo que volver hace unas semanas para buscar información sobre la vida secreta de Adina, ella vivió mucho tiempo con los Hales. — Encontré una foto tuya con Talia Hale. — Saca la imagen de su bolso y se la pasa al hombre médico.

Él observa la foto, Talia estaba muy joven al igual que él, ambos abrazados, debía ser cuando estaban en la escuela probablemente, Lydia la encontró en un viejo álbum en el desván de la mansión. — La conocía, éramos amigos, Talia me ayudó mucho y yo siempre estaba para ella por eso. —

— ¿Y qué hay de Peter? —

Deaton le regresa la foto a Lydia y la ve a los ojos. — Peter no me mato solo por mis conocimientos, le servía más vivo que muerto. — Así que Peter y Deaton en realidad no tenían buena relación. — Cuando Peter revivió, y les gano a todos ustedes, volvió a tomar control del pueblo, me obligo abandonar mi veterinaria y trabajar aquí en casos especiales. —

— Conoces todos los secretos de la familia Hale, ¿no es así? — El doctor se encoje de hombros y luego apoya su espalda en el respaldo de su silla, se veía calmado y frio. — ¿Talia sabía algo de la hija que tuvo Adina? —

— ¿Por qué debería decirte algo de eso? —

— Dices que eras amigo de Talia y hacías todo por ella, debiste sufrir cuando murió, yo trato de evitar que mi mejor amiga pase por lo mismo. —

Deaton la mira en silencio por lo que parece un siglo, Lydia se siente impaciente, Deaton era la mejor opción para saber sobre la cuarta heredera, solo quería acabar con todo esto ya. La chica sale de sus pensamientos cuando Deaton saca un sobre del cajón y se lo pasa a la banshee, lo recibe y lo abre, encuentra una nueva foto, era de una chica rubia que se parecía a Adina.

¡La había encontrado!

Antes de que pudiera preguntar su nombre Deaton toma la palabra. — Talia no era mala, sus padres murieron cuando ella era aún joven, fueron asesinados por cazadores que no seguían el código, los Hale han sido cazados por generaciones, la mayor parte de la familia ha muerto en horribles circunstancias, muy pocos llegan a la vejez. — Lydia no es feliz con eso, Malia debía cambiar la historia. — El poder alfa pasó a Talia por ser la mayor cuando aún era muy inexperta, tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermano menor que no era exactamente un buen chico, la relación entre ellos nunca fue muy buena, todo empeoro cuando Corinne y Adina llegaron, y todo se puso horrible cuando embarazo a ambas. —

Lydia se acerca al escritorio, sus ojos se abren mucho por la sorpresa. — Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que la hija de Adina es medio hermana de Malia? — ¡Otra Hale más! Esa familia con cada muerte parecía creer el doble.

— Peter amaba a Corinne, pero se sentía muy atraído por Adina, lo cual es normal, ella es un hada. — Lydia asiente, entendiendo eso, según la mitología de Adina, las hadas de luz son como las sirenas terrestres. — Talia le dio un techo a Adina luego de que escapo de Brian, ese fue su error, Adina se metió en la cama y cabeza de Peter, los puso en contra el uno del otro, las hadas solo quieren amor y ella solo quería a Peter para sí misma, casi gana esa guerra con engaños y trampas, pero Corinne quedo embarazada, cuando Peter se enteró olvido todo y solo quería volver a ella, eso enfureció a Adina, le hizo creer a Talia de que Peter y Corinne eran los amantes mates, aunque nunca fueron en realidad mates, ella le dijo a Peter que si le decía que todos que eran mates entonces no iban a poder separarlos, Peter confió en ella y lo hizo, entonces Talia de verdad lo creyó, los cazadores oyeron los rumores del embarazo hibrido y también sobre un lobo y un coyote siendo mates, rompía muchas cosas del código, nada era más importante para Talia que la familia, mantener seguros a sus hijos, no quería meterse en problemas con cazadores cuando uno de ellos había terminado con la vida de sus padres, por eso hablo con Gerard, llegaron al acuerdo de que ella mataría al hibrido cuando naciera y alejaría a Peter y Corinne para siempre. —

Muchas de esas cosas Lydia no tenía ni idea, Adina había estado utilizando a los Hales desde hace mucho tiempo, más de lo que pensó, el hada era buena a la hora de ponerlos a todos en contra, incluso de ellos mismo.

Lydia respira hondo y cierra los ojos, las voces en su cabeza empezaban a molestarle de nuevo, eran susurros que deseaba poder matar. — ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? — Vuelve abrir los ojos y mira con seriedad a Deaton, necesitaba confirmarlo todo.

— Tú lo sabes, si no hoy no estarías preguntando por su hija. — Afirma el doctor.

La banshee asiente con la cabeza. — Las mujeres de su familia no pueden ser amadas, y ellas solo buscaran el amor verdadero, una eternidad de soledad. —

— Ese fue el castigo que las Erinias le pusieron a su madre por haberlas llamado y traicionado a Fred cuando decía que lo amaba. —

— Adina tiene más de cien años. —

— Y ella nunca quiso tener hijos por eso, no quería que una hija suya pasara por lo mismo. — Explica Deaton, ahora encajaba muchas cosas. — Cuando Talia se enteró de su embarazo le impidió que abortara, creía que era un Hale ya que sabía de la relación clandestina de su hermano con la hada, Corinne ya había dado a luz, Talia le mintió a todos y le dio la niña a Henry Tate. —

— ¿Ella conocía al señor Tate? —

Deaton asiente. — Henry estuvo con nosotros en la Universidad, acababa de casarse y su esposa no podía tener hijos, Talia le dijo que cuidara a Malia como su propia hija, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar por lo que le dijo que le diera su apellido si ella no volvía en un año por Malia. — Incluso la adopción de Malia había sido un plan de reserva, nada en esa familia pasaba porque sí. — Henry le puso el nombre de Malia en honor a Talia, cambiando solo una letra. —

— ¿Qué hizo con la hija de Adina? — Pregunta un tanto impaciente.

— Talia encerró a Corinne durante todo su embarazo, luego de que dio a luz robo sus recuerdos y la dejo en un apartamento con mucho dinero lejos de Beacon Hills. Mientras con Adina también la mantuvo encerrada, en un lugar diferente al de Corinne, y hechizo las paredes para que Adina no pudiera usar sus poderes y escapar o hacerse auto daño, tres meses después de que Malia naciera Adina dio a luz, también fue una niña, esa noche había tormenta, Talia no pudo estar en el parto como tampoco en el de Corinne, entre todo el desastre de esa noche, Peter mato a Talia, estaba furioso porque Adina lo había ayudado a recuperar sus recuerdos de Corinne, fue la última noche de Talia Hale. —

Lydia se siente muy confundida en ese momento. — ¿Cómo Adina hizo eso sin sus poderes? ¿Entonces que paso con la niña? ¿Peter sabia de ese embarazo? — Tenía tantas preguntas aun.

— Adina contacto espíritus vudú aun estando embarazada, les dijo que daría la vida de su hija si a cambio hacían que el hombre que amaba volviera a la normalidad, Talia borro no solo a Corinne de la mente de Peter, sino también a Adina, ella creía que si tenía sus recuerdos de vuelta iría a por ella, pero cuando Peter mato a Talia fue por Corinne, jamás pensó en ella, eso fue lo que le hizo querer ahora matarlo, odiarlo, ahí empezó todo su plan para acabar con la vida de Peter y Corinne. — Si Peter hubiera ido por Adina esa noche nada de esto hubiera pasado nunca, era increíble lo peligrosa que puede ser una mujer con un corazón roto. — En el parto de ambas estuvo presente dos mujeres, mi media hermana, Marin, y tu madre, Natalie. — Esa debía ser la conexión que Olga pensaba había entre Natalie y Adina. — Ambas luego de dar a luz fueron sedadas por órdenes de Talia, Natalie se quedó con Adina y Marin llevo al bebé al lugar de encuentro, pero Talia obviamente nunca llego, ninguno de nosotros sabía dónde pensaba llevar a esta niña, Marin y yo dejamos a la niña con Miranda, una vieja amiga de la familia, por eso aún tenemos contacto con la hija de Adina, bueno, en realidad más Marin, ella se volvió su tutora cuando Miranda y su esposo murieron en un accidente de avión. —

— ¿Adina piensa que está muerta o sabe eso? —

— Natalie le dijo que habían matado a la niña como lo hicieron con Malia, fue tiempo después donde Adina se enteró que Malia seguía viviendo, para ganarse la confianza de Peter se lo dijo, pero la hada traidora también se lo dijo a los cazadores, el accidente donde la mitad de la familia adoptiva de Malia murió fue porque Kate Argent ataco el auto donde viajaban. Tranquila, como sea cree que su hija de verdad está muerta, no encontró nada de ella en la mente de Talia. —

— ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste esto a Peter? —

— Porque él mato a mi mejor amiga, y solo lealtad le debo a ella. —

Lydia sacude su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse, no importaba como es que Deaton sabía todo esto, ahora no por lo menos. — ¿Cómo se llama la chica y donde la encuentro? —

— Se llama Alyssa Palvin, y vive en Londres. —


	12. Dispárame

Había llegado la noche, era el momento de atacar a Eichen House, Allison no tuvo ningún solo momento de soledad para poder llamar y avisarle a Deaton, ella estaba agradecida con él por haberla ayudado cuando despertó, lo menos que podía hacer era advertirle, pero su "familia" parecía que aún no confiaba en ella, Carla se volvió su sombra aquel día, hizo un enorme trabajo para parecer que no le importaba en absoluto.

El que nada debe nada teme.

Luego de estacionar los autos unas cuadras lejos del psiquiátrico, Allison fue enviada al grupo de los Donovan, Reed había ido junto con Gerard, el chico parecía ser que admiraba a Gerard con locura, al menos en el punto de vista de Allison, no le gusta eso, su abuelo no debería ser admirado, apenas lo conoce pero puede sentir algo extraño con ese viejo.

— ¿Son necesario tantas armas? — Ella pregunta, caminando detrás de los Donovan, que parecían ansiosos y emocionados con la misión. — Este lugar ni tiene la mitad de seguridad que el bar de Peter. — Le habían obligado a llevar su arco y flechas, no pensaba usarlos de todas maneras.

— Desde que llegaste no hemos tenido diversión. — Comenta Carla, deteniéndose para que Allison la alcanzara. — Espero poder matar algo esta noche. — Entrelaza su brazo con el de la beta. — ¿Y vos que piensas hacer? ¿Tienes amigos en el lugar? —

Allison la mira mal, luego retoma el camino aun con Carla a su lado. — Solo seguiré órdenes de mi abuelo. — Dice con facilidad, mentirle a estos chicos eran fácil. — Al único que conozco del lugar es Deaton, cuido a Prada en el tiempo que vinimos a matar a Stiles, cuando reviví ahora trabajaba como psicólogo y médico del ala especial. — Se calla cuando mira la expresión confundida de su compañera, había olvidado que al único que le había contado toda su historia era a Reed. — No, no conozco a nadie del lugar, matare si es necesario. — Termina la conversación con eso.

Se suelta de la cazadora a la vez que los chicos se detienen ante la puerta enfrente, debían entrar por la parte trasera del recinto luego de la señal del equipo de Kate, que consistía en disparos, Allison esperaba que no mataran a nadie, pero estaba segura que todos esos cazadores lo iban a hacer, iban a matar a todos los que se le cruzaran, y Allison no podía hacer nada ante eso.

….

— Me preocupa que Deaton supiera tanto sobre Adina. — La voz de Olga suena desconcertada.

— Lo sé, también me pareció extraño, pero como sea por fin tenemos nombre y dirección, solo tengo que ir por esa chica. — Lydia saca las llaves de la casa de su bolso, hace medio año ha empezado a quedarse en la mansión de su abuela. — Creo que Deaton no es ningún peligro. — Ella se encoje de hombros, aunque sabe que nadie le podía ver. — Es solo un veterinario. —

— Nunca subestimes al enemigo. —

Lydia abre la puerta, deja el bolso en la mesa del recibidor, también deja las llaves y agarra el celular de su hombro. — Lo siento, pero mi preocupación siempre será Adina únicamente. —

— Gracias, eso me hace sentir muy importante. — La banshee alza la mirada sorprendida al oír esa voz, no puede ver nada porque todo estaba oscuro así que se acerca al interruptor, siente su corazón acelerarse cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Adina Parker, la hada sonreía ampliamente, estaba sentada en el sofá individual que había comprado hace muy poco y nunca usaba. — Dile hola a Olga de mi parte. —

Un escalofrió pasa por todo el cuerpo de Lydia.

….

Liam recoge el juguete y se lo vuelve pasar a Myles, el niño no tarda en metérselo a la boca, el beta se ríe por lo adorable que era, siempre le había gustado los niños, y parece ser que ahora tiene dos, valla suerte la suya, no es sarcasmo, no la mayor parte por lo menos.

Se aleja de la cuna y va hasta Cora, que estaba recostada en la cama de la habitación que Isaac y Kira les habían preparado, era un poco increíble pensar que de un momento a otro pareciera que todos se habían vuelto una sola manada, con la misma misión cada beta, impedir que Stiles y Malia se maten, sus problemáticos alfas.

Deja un beso en el hombro de su novia, ella estaba leyendo una de esos libros maternales, Liam aun no podía creer que ella siguiera pensando que sería una mala madre luego de lo que hizo en el parto. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que seguir mintiendo? — Pregunta, llamando por fin la atención de ella. — Creo que cuando Myles empieza a llamarme papá no podré dejarlo ir. —

Cora se ríe y deja el libro en la mesita al lado de la cama. — Pues tenemos que esperar que Malia sea valiente y confiese su error. — Se acomoda en la cama hasta quedar de lado y mirar a Liam a los ojos.

Liam deja un brazo en la cintura de ella, tenía puesta una bata de seda negra y le hacía ver tan bien. — Entonces mejor deberíamos pensar ya pedir la custodia completa, los Hale nunca les gusta confesar sus errores. —

Cora lo golpea en el hombro sonriendo. — Eres un tonto. — Deja un beso corto en los labios de él. — Solo debemos darle un poco más de tiempo, lo preocupante aquí es como reaccionara Stiles. —

Liam lo piensa unos minutos. — Creo que bien, él ni se molestó con ella cuando se enteró que era hija del asesino de su madre, o que ella de hecho quería matarlo para traer de vuelta a Peter, Malia siempre ha sido su debilidad. — Sus dedos empiezan acariciar la cadera de la beta por encima de la bata. — Así como tú eres mi debilidad. —

Cora sonríe antes de besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez se prolonga más tiempo, se separan por los sonidos de los niños jugando en la cuna, ya era tarde y ellos deberían estar durmiendo, pero parecía ser que iba ser otra noche larga de insomnio, los niños tenían mucha energía y les gustaba estar jugando casi todo el tiempo.

— ¿Ya has pensado cuando iremos a visitar tu familia? — Cambia de tema la beta.

Ese era un tema un tanto delicado, cuando Liam dejo todo por ir con Cora, su mamá no lo tomo muy bien, su padrastro lo apoyaba, pero su mamá no, él dejo de hablar con ella un tiempo largo, cuando volvieron a tener un poco de contacto fue cuando le dijo que logro retomar sus estudios en Londres, pero Liam no fue capaz de confesarle que su nueva novia estaba embarazada e iba a criar el hijo de otro, su madre era demasiado tradicional, muy exigente, y no quería que hiciera algo que molestara a Cora o la hiciera sentir menos, por eso no cree que sea bueno presentarlas aun, no al menos aún, sus vidas aún tenían muchos problemas ya que tienen la mala suerte de ser parte de una manada problemática.

Su mamá lo invito a almorzar con ella mañana, él acepto, pero le mintió a Cora y le dijo que iría de nuevo con Scott, cree que es lo mejor por ahora, iba hablar con su mamá y decirle todo, estaba decidido a hacerlo por fin, Jack tenía su apellido, era su hijo, y su madre tendrá que aceptarlo como también a Cora, porque amaba a Cora, y dejaría todo de nuevo por ella.

— Pronto. — Le asegura a su mate. — Por ahora estamos muy ocupados ayudando a Malia con su mentira, ¿no? —

….

Luego de que Kate diera la señal todo pasó muy rápido. Jared había instalado un explosivo en la puerta que hizo funcionar cuando se oyeron los disparos, Allison entra primero y corre hacia donde se oía todo el ajetreo, había enfermeros y médicos corriendo de un lado a otro, se oía los gritos de los pacientes encerrados en sus habitaciones, algunos inclusos amarrados a las camas listo para dormir, Allison llega hasta la recepción, había mucho humo por todos lados, las ventanas estaban rotas y sangre corría por el piso, como sospechaba su familia no pensó en tomar el lugar de buena forma, estaban matando a humanos inocentes, iba en contra del código.

— ¡Kate! — Corre hacia su tía, que estaba matando a uno de los enfermeros detrás de la recepción, la mujer gira a verla después de disparar con su escopeta. — ¡Esto no está bien, son humanos! —

Kate se acerca y la agarra de los hombros. — Oíste a Gerard, queremos darle un mensaje a Malia Hale matando a todos sus empleados. —

La chica niega con la cabeza, ella no sabía de esto, se supone que solo iban a tomar el lugar pero no tenía idea de que quería matar a tanta gente inocente, no creía que iba a romper el código con tal de darle un mensaje a los Hale, que tonta e ingenua había sido. — Malia no sabe que este lugar le pertenece. —

La cazadora mayor achica los ojos. — ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Pregunta alejándose de su sobrina, mirándola con desconfianza.

Por suerte en ese momento la puerta principal se abre, el equipo de Gerard entra y detrás de ellos estaba el viejo, miraba a todos lados con orgullo, parecía disfrutar de los gritos, había muchos cazadores por todos lados, matando a todo aquel que se encontraba en su camino.

El viejo mira con orgullo a Kate y a ella. — Todos deben sentirse bastante nostálgicos. — Allison no entiende que quiere decir con eso, Gerard no lo explica, se une con Dacre y siguen en la masacre, Kate va con ellos.

Busca con la mirada a Reed, los Donovan habían llegado ya también, todos estaban matando con demasiada facilidad, se supone que los cazadores no hacen cosas como estas, matan a aquellos que ponen en peligro a los humanos, todos ellos ahora eran el peligro real, incluso Reed, y ella se siente muy decepcionada del chico y en lo que había convertido por hacer sentir orgulloso al loco de Gerard Argent.

A su mente viene el recuerdo de Deaton y Parrish, también de Marin, no podía dejar que les hicieran daño, se escabulle con facilidad del desastre, sus zapatos se manchan de sangre, nadie parecía saber aún del ala especial, entra por el pasadizo secreto, fue el mismo que uso para salir de Eichen House la primera vez, entra al ascensor y con impaciencia espera hasta que las puertas se abren, las oficinas importantes eran subterráneas, iba a tardar antes de que los cazadores se dieran cuenta de esto, podía ayudar a Deaton y el resto a escapar, lo malo es que la única salida que conoce es arriba, tendrían que esconderse de los cazadores de alguna forma, ya pensaría como, ahora solo debe encontrarlos y asegurarse que están bien.

— ¡Allison! —

La chica gira y se encuentra con Parrish, tenía su arma afuera, había oído el desastre y parecía que iba arriaba a ayudar, la werewolf se acerca y lo agarra del brazo, jalándolo lejos del ascensor.

— Debemos encontrar a Deaton. — Le explica al guardia antes de que preguntara. — Y a su hermana, deben salir de aquí cuanto antes, mi abuelo quiere matar a todos los empleados del lugar. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Parrish, corriendo al lado de ella.

La chica se siente impaciente como para explicar ahora. — Algo sobre querer darle un mensaje a la nueva dueña del lugar. — Responde cortante.

Parrish la lleva hasta la oficina de Deaton, le dijo que Marin no estaba presente ya que estaba de viaje, cuando entra a la oficina se encuentra con un Deaton destruyendo papeles en vez de buscar una salida, cuando la mira no parece sorprendido.

— Sabía que eran cazadores. — Dice el medico sin detenerse de echar papeles a la trituradora.

Cuando mira atrás nota que muchos estaban corriendo de un lugar a otro con papeles que prendían fuego y otros los rompían a mano, estaban destruyendo USB, CD, computadores, ella se siente en alguna especie de película sobre contrabando.

La beta se acerca al escritorio desordenado. — Deaton tienen que irse ahora, estoy segura que pronto encontraran el ascensor. — Dice casi en un chillido.

— Tranquila, tenemos una salida de emergencia y ya casi terminamos con esto. — Le hace una señala a Parrish para que él siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, el guardia sigue la orden, agarra los papales y toma el lugar de Deaton mientras este se acerca a ella. — Pero necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿te acuerdas de los otros dos pacientes importantes del lugar? — Allison asiente con la cabeza, apretando su falda entre sus manos. — Ellos son Derek y Laura Hale, necesito que los saques de aquí. —

….

Malia había aceptado dar un paseo con Stiles aquella noche de luna llena, el pueblo estaba en calma, las calles muy pacíficas, no hacia frio pero tampoco calor, todo era tan calmado que la ponía un poco impaciente, la luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, las estrellas tan hermosas como siempre, y los arboles oliendo bastante bien por la lluvia de aquella tarde, ellos habían dejado a Millie durmiendo en su cama, aun no era buena con la luna llena pero por lo menos no volvió a transformarse por completo, ambos estaban orgullos de ella.

— Esto me trae buenos recuerdos. — Dice Stiles, estaba caminando a su lado, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ellos no hicieron nada en el baño aquel día, cuando Kira entro a la sala y nos los vio se asustó, preocupo, empezó a gritar en su busca y eso definitivamente había interrumpido todo en ellos, la kitsune les pidió no volver a estar solos en su casa, temiendo que pudieran matarse, ellos no prometieron nada pero tampoco hicieron mucho más, solo hablaron por horas de vuelta a la sala, Malia se enteró que Stiles había renunciado a su trabajo, vendió el apartamento y rento una pequeña casa en el pueblo, ayudaba en vez en cuando a su papá en la estación, su relación estaba mejorando poco a poco, Scott no hablaba con él, él no quería hablar de vuelta con Lydia, paso mucho tiempo con Millie, le dice papá desde hace mucho, Isaac se había vuelto menos insoportable, Kira le enseño a cocinar, y Allison se negaba a hablarle, parece que tampoco era feliz por el beso de Stiles y Lydia.

— Hum, estoy segura que nunca antes habíamos dado una caminata nocturna por el pueblo. —

Stiles sonríe. — Hablaba de lo que hacíamos en el bosque durante las noches como esta. —

Eso se sentía como una eternidad atrás, y siendo sincero aquel fue el momento más fácil para ellos, la adolescencia, cuando la única preocupación era Peter Hale y no las Erinias o Adina Parker, que son el doble de peor de lo que fue Peter, su papá después de todo solo quería mantenerla segura, mientras que Adina quiere verla muerta.

— ¿Crees que podremos sobrevivir a esto? — Pregunta de pronto.

Stiles la mira pero ninguno se detiene en la caminata. — El amor puede vencer muchas cosas. —

— Eso no paso con mis antepasados. —

Stilinski se ríe por lo bajo, vuelve la vista al frente, todas las casas estaban oscuras, era más de media noche ya. — Había extrañado tu pesimismo. —

Malia lo mira. — No soy pesimista. —

Stiles se detiene, Malia también lo hace, gira para estar frente a frente, agarra su mano, ella estaba fría como la mayor parte del tiempo y Stiles cálido, él besa sus nudillos. — Si… Llegamos tan lejos quiero que no lo pienses y me mates. —

— ¿Que? — Malia lo mira sorprendida y confundida. — No…—

— Sé que puedes seguir viviendo con eso porque nuestra hija te necesita. — Él le da un apretón a su mano. — Y siendo sincero no me gustaría que rehicieras tu vida, pero si quiero que seas feliz, lo mereces. — Alza su mano y acaricia el cabello de ella. — Mal, vive por ambos. —

Malia da un paso cerca y con su mano libre toca el pecho de él. — Luchemos porque vivamos ambos, ¿vale? — Ella resiste las ganas de decirle que sus _hijos_ necesitaban de ambos.

Stiles sonríe, sus ojos se posan sobre los labios de ella medio segundo, luego de nuevo a sus ojos. — Vale. —

Las promesas de mates no se pueden romper.

Ninguno de los dos nota el brillo que sale en sus manos entrelazadas.

….

La cara de Lydia vuelve a dar con la mesa, ella escupe sangre al suelo, cerca de los zapatos de Adina, su nariz se había roto y dolía, pero ella vuelve a reírse, había aprendido bastante bien parecer una loca en Eichen House.

— Estas perdiendo tu tiempo si crees que conseguirás algo de mí de esta manera. — Alza la mirada hacia el hada oscura que estaba a su lado en pie. — Los electrochoques me hicieron una chica ruda. — Alza la mirada al techo. — Gracias Peter. — Jamás había pensado antes que la tortura que Peter le había hecho pasar seria de ayuda.

Adina vuelve agarrar la parte trasera de su cabeza y la empuja hasta que su rostro de nuevo se golpea con la mesa, su nariz hace un sonido extraño ahora, siente sus ojos empezando a cerrarse por las hinchazones en la piel sensible del rostro, debía estar horrible llena de hematomas, no debía verse en un espejo para saber eso.

Y pensar que en el pasado había sido la chica más hermosa…

— No estoy haciéndote esto para que me digas algo de tu plan. — Adina camina y se sienta enfrente, en el puesto de su abuela, la matriarca de la familia por mucho tiempo. — Eso fue por arruinar muchos de mis planes. —

Lydia siente el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, sonríe ampliamente, su nariz había empezado a sangrar también. — Oye, aprendí de la mejor traicionar y manipular. —

Adina ríe con eso. — Debo admitirlo, eres muy buena alumna, demasiado buena. — El hada apoya los codos en la mesa. — Fue tonto de tu parte confiar en Olga. —

La sonrisa de Lydia se borra con eso. — No…—

— Si Lydia, esa vieja bruja te traiciono, me dijo todo acerca de tus planes a cambio de que le perdone la vida. —

Lydia no quiere creer en eso, Olga había sido de tanta ayuda estos meses, la había sentido como la madre que nunca tuvo, bueno, tal vez mejor como una abuela, como sea Olga no pudo traicionarla, aunque… ¿Cómo Adina se enteró dónde estaba viviendo? ¿Cómo sabe que tiene información de su hija? No puede ser, Olga de verdad la traiciono, y ella se había encariñado con esa bruja, sus ojos se llena de lágrimas pero no las deja, salir jamás las deja salir.

— Llora Lydia, no lo has hecho por más de nueve años, y esta es tu última noche con vida. —

Ella mira mal al hada, como si quiera matarla, y eso no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, cuando llego y encontró a Adina en la casa, la ataco sin pensarlo, había aprendido un poco de defensa personal el mes pasado, pero eso no sirvió mucho, Adina la noqueo apenas tocándola, cuando despertó sus manos estaban encadenadas a la silla del fino comedor antiguo, lo único que no había tirado o vendido de la mansión, Adina no tardo en golpearla una y otra vez en su rostro, la banshee no pudo defenderse, quería gritar pero ella sabía que no serviría de mucho.

— Voy a llorar, pero de alegría cuando te mate. — Dice entre dientes, la furia hace su rostro sentirse caliente.

— Te seré sincera, del grupito de ustedes niñas eres la que más odio y la que más me agrada también. — Adina le guiña un ojo. — Creo que muchos se siente de esa forma contigo. —

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. — Oh solo matadme, prefiero eso que seguir oyéndote. —

— No te gusta oír la verdad, claro, por eso usas esto. — El hada alza el frasquito verde medio vacío. — Callas las voces porque ellas saben la verdad. —

Lydia se mueve frenéticamente en la silla, las esposas lastiman sus muñecas. — ¡Cállate! — No quería esto, prefiera morir antes de admitir algo enfrente de Adina Parker.

Adina sonríe lobunamente. — Todo lo que hiciste para escapar de Eichen House, creyendo que sin ti Malia y Stiles nunca volverían a estar juntos, pero viste que el destino los había unido por sí mismo, vale, que sin ti hubiera sido más tardado, pero ambas sabemos que gracias a Cassy ellos iba a estar juntos nuevamente, los mates se unen de una u otra forma, no necesitaban tu ayuda para eso. — Trabaja duro para no dejar salir ninguna sola lágrima, no iba a darle el gusto a Adina. — Siempre creyéndote tan inteligente, pero por mucho tiempo pensaste que el problema era Peter. — Adina se ríe ruidosamente. — Pusiste en peligro a Malia uniéndola con Stiles, mientras Peter solo quería salvarla, y luego me entregaste a Malia cuando le ocultaste que su hija vivía, pusiste hija y padre en contra, hiciste que todos te odiaran y ahora mírate, te tengo a mi merced porque nadie se preocupa por ti. — La respiración de Lydia es pesada, aprieta sus dientes con mucha fuerza. — No hiciste nada para salvar a Corinne cuando tu si podías ver donde me encontraba, gran parte de todo este desastre es tu culpa, nunca serás lo suficientemente lista como para ganarme. —

— ¡Voy a matarte! —

Adina se pone en pie, sus manos golpean la mesa, haciendo sobresaltar a la banshee. — Tu peor miedo es que nadie te necesite, y sabes que es así, que nadie lo hace, solo gritas Lydia, no creas que puedes hacer más que eso, tus ojos no brillan, no tienes garras o colmillos, una hermosa voz, magia, poder. — Empieza acercarse a ella con paso lento. — No eres una detective, no eres un héroe, haces más mal que bien. — Empuja la silla y la deja enfrente de ella, se agacha un poco y la agarra con rudeza del mentón, obligándola a ver a los ojos. — ¡La verdad es que eres un fraude Lydia Martin! —

La banshee le escupe al hada en la cara, ella se limpia y luego cachetea con fuerza a la banshee indefensa, el golpe es duro y la marea, pero aun así, con la vista borrosa, logra visualizar al hada, la patea en la espinilla, el hada se queja de dolor antes eso, Lydia se ríe pero dura poco porque Adina se quita el guante rojo que llevaba y posa su mano con uñas largas llena de venas negras en el rostro de la banshee.

— Le diré a Malia que fuiste una guerrera hasta el final, se sentirá peor cuando se entere de tu amor sincero hacia ella. — Antes de que pueda decir nada el hada le hace un corte, un rasguño, con su uña en la mejilla derecha, es apenas un pequeño corte pero Lydia siente algo entrando a su cuerpo, algo toxico. — Sera una muerte lenta y dolorosa. — Adina deja un beso en la frente de Lydia antes de irse, dejando a la banshee agonizando.

Muriendo.

….

Allison tuvo que volver a pasar por la recepción, por suerte no se encuentra con nadie de su familia, de hecho la recepción ya estaba vacía, solo estaban los cuerpos sin vida de médicos y enfermeros, aun así por todo el lugar se seguía oyendo los gritos y disparos, significaba que los cazadores se habían separado para acabar con todo aquel que intentaba esconderse en las instalaciones, quiere pensar eso y no que empezaron a matar pacientes también, el lugar era enorme, matar a todos sería un trabajo que duraría toda la noche.

Trata de no pensar mucho más en eso, corre hacia las habitaciones especiales, donde estuvo internada por meses antes de volver con Lydia y Malia, sabía que debería llamar a sus amigas, el problema era que no tenía tiempo para eso, tampoco le gustaría ponerlas en peligro cuando estarían rodeadas de cazadores, por eso era mejor trabajar sola, al menos por ahora.

Detiene su carrera cuando tropieza con unos cazadores que mataban a un paciente, no era humano, parecer ser que el werewolf logro salir de su habitación y los cazadores le estaban matando con facilidad, le disparan seguidamente, Allison trata de no ver a los ojos de la víctima, su estómago se remueve, pasa detrás de los cazadores, cuando gira una esquina vuelve a correr, da un par de vueltas más hasta que encuentra la pared falsa, el interruptor estaba detrás de una maceta, la pared se alza con demasiada lentitud, Allison recuerda que ella cuando salir de ese lugar se sorprendió mucho pero ahora no era tan impresionante todos los pasadizos y habitaciones secretas, Peter había hecho buen trabajo con el lugar, sabía que su abuelo jamás hubiera hecho estas grandes cosas.

Entra al pasadizo, por suerte esta vez no tiene que entrar a algún ascensor porque las habitaciones estaban ahí enseguida, a cada lado del pasadizo puertas de metal oxidadas, la primera fue de ella y ahora estaba vacía, había un total de diez habitaciones, resiste las ganas de ver que creaturas habían en cada habitación y corre hacia los números que Deaton le había dado, cuando el doctor menciono esos nombres ella se congelo, nunca conoció a Laura pero sabía quién era obviamente, pero fue el nombre de Derek que la dejo sin habla, se suponía que estaban muertos aquellos dos, pero de nuevo Peter les había ocultado información muy importante, no había tiempo por lo que Deaton no le pudo explicar mucho además de que ellos no eran los mismos de antes.

Se detiene en la puerta con el reluciente número siete en dorado, saca las llaves del bolsillo de su falda, el ex veterinario se las había dado, busca el número siete en las llaves cuando lo encuentra la usa y la puerta no tarda en abrir a pesar de sus manos temblorosas, traga en seco antes de empujar la puerta y dar un paso dentro, lo primero que ve es a Derek inconsciente atado en una de las camillas, luego de su asombro logra entrar más y ahora ve a Laura en el mismo estado que su hermano menor.

— ¡Por favor no me hagas daño! —

Allison gira al oír ese grito, se trataba de una chica rubia que estaba medio escondida detrás de la puerta, tenía el uniforme de enfermera, la beta frunce el ceño, Deaton no le había dicho que iría a ver una enfermera cuidando a los Hale, sacude su cabeza, bueno como sea, incluso podría ser de ayuda para despertarlos.

Iba a hablar pero la chica lo hace antes. — ¿Allison? — Había un brillo de incredulidad en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Nos conocemos? — Pregunta la beta, no recordaba que esta chica la hubiera cuidado en su estancia, no la recordaba para nada.

— Me llamo Hazel, soy…— Achica sus ojos, como pensando que decir. — Ayude a Lydia escapar de aquí. — La pobre chica estaba temblando del miedo, Allison también lo hacía en realidad, todo esto era demasiado.

Si esta chica ayudo a su amiga entonces Allison no podía dejarla desprotegida, debía sacarla junto con los Hale, eso complicaba un poco más el plan de emergencia, como sea ya pensara en algo, por ahora se acerca a la chica y le pasa uno de los frasquitos que Deaton le dio, la chica la recibe un tanto confundida.

— Inyéctale eso a Laura por favor, debemos despertar a estos dos. — Explica mientras se acerca a la cama de Derek.

Hazel camina detrás de ella. — Pero es luna llena. — Exclama lo más despacio que puede.

— Por eso debemos sacarlos por la ventana antes de que sus cuerpos lo noten. —

La chica gimotea. — Debí hacerle caso a mi abuela sobre trabajar en el negocio familiar. —

….

En la mansión Martin lo único que se oía eran los gritos de la última heredera, eran gritos muy diferentes a los que acostumbraban hacer, estos no eran por avisar una muerte, estos gritos eran por el dolor desgarrador pasando por todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento, mientras estaba muriendo, no podía dejar de pensar en todos sus errores, en cómo no había podido salvar a Malia, en cómo no se dejó amar, en cómo no pudo decirle a Scott que lo amaba, iba a morir sola por su culpa, ella los alejo a todos, lo peor es que estaba segura que volvería hacerlo todo si con eso sus amigas vivían, esas chicas eran su familia, jamás abandonaría la familia, incluso en su lecho de muerte no lo hará.

Su garganta arde, sus manos aprietan con fueras las esposas que la mantenían en la silla aun, su cuerpo estaba tenso, cada musculo dolía, podía sentir algo moviéndose en su interior, algo que dejaba rastros negros en su piel parida por la falta de aire, parecía que iba a morir pero a la vez parecía que faltaba una eternidad para eso, por fin deja salir lágrimas, no solo por el dolor físico, esto era mucho más, tenía miedo de morir, de no estar más con sus amigas, ni poder besar una última vez al amor de su vida.

Solo… Solo quería que esto acabara ya.

….

Scott agarra su pecho, parecía que le faltaba el aire, pero eso era imposible, los werewolfs no se agotan con solo…

Las manos de Victoria en su rostro lo obligan a verla a los ojos. — ¿Estas bien, Scott? — Pregunta con sincera preocupación.

El alfa mira hacia abajo, más abajo, donde su cuerpo junto con el de Victoria se unían, la chica es hermosa, perfecta por donde se viera, pero Scott sabía que eso es solo porque es una sirena, esto que estaba sintiendo no era real, ni se sentía como cuando estaba con Lydia, alza la mirada, los ojos azules de Vic eran atrayentes, el dolor en su pecho empezaba a molestarle, pensaba retirarse pero Victoria mueve su cadera, la presión hace que no pueda evitar soltar un gemido.

Esta hermosa chica debajo de él estaba siendo suya sin compromiso alguno, sensaciones olvidadas despiertan en su cuerpo una vez más, su fuerte mano agarra la cadera de ella, la chica alza una pierna y con esas nuevas sensaciones, el olor salado de la piel de Victoria, y su cabello rubio-fresa, trata de olvidar la molestia en su pecho.

….

Allison ayuda a Hazel saltar por la ventana luego de que rompiera los barrotes de seguridad con sus poderes, las habitaciones quedaban en el primer piso por lo que la caída no era tan grande pero la enfermera parecía ser bastante miedosa, Allison le dio las mismas intrusiones que Deaton le dijo, la rubia debía llevar a los soñolientos Hale hasta el auto en que Deaton les estaba esperando, en la parte donde inicia el bosque detrás del psiquiátrico, nadie iba seguirles porque se supone que Allison debería hacer guardia afuera.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunta a la rubia, había caído sobre su trasero en la tierra.

Hazel se pone en pie, limpia su uniforme y alza la mirada. — Sí, estoy bien, decidle a los Hale que salten ya. — Alza el pulgar.

— Vale. — Responde Allison, da media vuelta y mira a los primos mayores de Malia sentados en la camilla, en donde minutos atrás dormía Laura, luciendo como niños pequeños.

Como hoy era luna llena, Deaton los había puesto en un sueño con sedantes especiales, Allison no sabía mucho sobre eso, como sea el médico le había dado una especie de antídoto para despertarles, cuando los uso en ellos abrieron los ojos con lentitud, sus iris eran grandes, dando a entender que seguían drogados, Allison resistió las ganas de abrazar a Derek, él siempre fue como un hermano mayor y le emocionaba verlo vivo, pero no tenían tiempo para eso, junto con la ayuda de Hazel los pusieron en pie, luego los sentaron unidos, ellos se dejaban manejar como si fueran marionetas, Derek no parecía haberla reconocido.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, pensando cómo debería pedirles… No, debía ordénales que saltaran, debían estar muy lejos antes de que el efecto de la droga abandonara sus cuerpos y volvieran a ser unos betas descontrolados en luna llena, podían correr en el bosque, Allison cree que es menos peligroso que estar rodeados de cazadores sedientos de sangre werewolfs.

Más específicamente de sangre Hale.

Decide enviar primero a Laura, Hazel podría manejarla con más rapidez para que luego salte Derek, agarra a la chica zombie del brazo y la arrastra hasta la ventana.

Obliga a la beta mirarla a los ojos, solo así funcionaban las ordenes según le dijo Deaton. — Laura, quiero que te saltes la ventana y esperas al lado de Hazel. — Dice con voz seria.

Laura da solo un asentimiento de cabeza, se acerca a la ventana, saca sus piernas y luego lanza su cuerpo, Allison no tarda en mirar por la ventana para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

— ¡La tengo! — Le grita Hazel mientras ayudaba a Laura ponerse en pie.

Allison suspira aliviada, se retira de la ventana y se acerca a Derek, lo agarra y obliga a caminar hasta el lugar de fuga, estaba a punto de darle la orden cuando otra voz se hace presente.

— Suéltalo y pon las manos en alto, Allison. —

La mencionada mueve su cabeza hacia la voz, pero no suelta a Derek de los hombros, sus ojos se posan sobre Reed Ryder, la estaba apuntando con su escopeta, el idiota había dejado su arco y flecha para imitar a Gerard, que era fan de las escopetas como todo en la familia al parecer.

Allison alza el rostro, no muestra nervios o temor, da media vuelta hasta enfrentarlo, poniéndose delante de Derek para protegerlo con su cuerpo. — ¿O qué? — Pregunta con frialdad. — ¿Vas a dispararme? —

— Allison…— Ninguna parte del cuerpo de Reed tiembla, parece decidido a noquearla si era necesario, pero obviamente no iba a permitirle arruinar el plan del fabuloso Gerard Argent.

— Solo matándome me impedirás salvarlos. — Interrumpe, da unos pasos hacia el cazador, él no se mueve lejos, ella queda enfrente, muy cerca, la punta de la escopeta estaba tocando el lugar donde estaría su corazón, encima de su pecho izquierdo. — Así que dispárame, Reed. —


	13. El rojo queda bien en ti

Reed prácticamente arrastra a Allison hasta la recepción de pesadilla nuevamente. — Yo realmente no quiero ir. — Puede ser que para todos ellos el olor de sangre no sea tan fuerte y nauseabundo pero para ella si por su súper olfato. — Puedes decirles que aún estoy de guardia. —

El cazador niega con la cabeza. — Si no vamos pueden sospechar. —

Odiaba admitirlo pero él tenía razón, Allison aprieta la cuerda de su arco, aun lo tenía a su espalda junto con el carcaj, no lo había usado ninguna sola vez en la noche, no sabe llamar eso suerte o no, por lo menos no aún, la noche no había acabado todavía.

Allison mira su mano entrelazada con la de Reed, por un momento pensó que él iba a matarla, parecía necesitar tanto la aprobación de Gerard, enorme fue su sorpresa cuando Reed bajo la escopeta y le dijo que la ayudaría, ella lo agradece sinceramente, y ahora sentía que podía considerarlo como un verdadero amigo, además ahora eran cómplices de traición, luego de todos los sucesos de esa noche Allison decidió abandonar los Argent, tenía que ir por Laura y Derek, los llevaría con Malia, y ya no se alejaría de la manada nunca más, extrañaría a Sean, también un poco a Carla, pero Reed dijo que lo mejor sería que volviera e hiciera como si nada, así podría conseguir más información y ayudar a sus amigas.

Él tenía razón, le era más útil a la manada estando con los cazadores, si no fuera así ella no hubiera podido salvar a los dos Hale que estuvieron muertos durante años para todos, había cosas buenas de ser un espía, debía pensar en eso.

Al llegar al lugar de encuentro (Kate les había mandado mensaje a todos para decirles que Gerard les esperaba), parecía que todo ya estaban presentes, solo habían esperado por ellos dos, los ojos de su abuelo (Estaba en la mitad de lugar, todos los cazadores le rodeaban con grandes sonrisas, Kate y Dacre estaban a cada lado de Gerard) se encuentra con los de ella, no era como en la mañana, frio, desconfiado, esta vez incluso le dio una sonrisa, Allison no puede devolverla, solo da un asentimiento con la cabeza, Gerard baja los ojos y mira la mano de ella con la de Reed, parecía orgulloso por alguna razón, no resiste y se suelta de él, no le gustaba cuando alguien pensaba que estaba en una relación, algo con su trauma.

_No tan trauma, antes ningún chico, aparte de Scott, podía tocarte._ No logra entender que es lo que quiere decir su parte animal con eso.

— ¡Lo hemos conseguido chicos! ¡Gran trabajo, felicidades! — Exclama con orgullo y fuerza el viejo Argent.

Allison mira a su tía, había algo en sus ojos… No parecía contenta ante esta "victoria", ¿porque no lo estaría? No puede pensar más en eso, Adam y Carla se acercan a ellos.

— ¿Dónde estaban? — Pregunta la cazadora castaña enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas. — No te vi en la diversión, Reed. — La menor de los Donovan tenía manchas de sangre en sus ropas y rostro, parecía un tanto psicópata con ese look.

— Vi que no era necesario más manos para acabar con el lugar, decidí acompañar a Allison en la guardia. — Responde con suma facilidad Reed, es extraño para Allison ver ese lado de él.

— ¿La werewolf no podía con aquello sola? — Pregunta con burla Adam, posa un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana, él no estaba tan lleno de sangre. — Suerte para ella que no dejamos que nadie escapara. —

Allison lo mira de una mala manera, odiaba cuando empezaban a hablar de ella como si no estuviera presente. — Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie. — Quería llamarlos asesino pero se contiene, en vez de eso se aleja lo más que puede.

Reed la sigue entre la multitud de cazadores felicitándose entre ellos, Allison lo ignora y concentra su oído para escuchar la conversación que Kate y Gerard mantenían, pero cuando Reed se acerca lo suficiente la agarra de la cintura y la empuja hasta una pared, pone su cuerpo prácticamente encima de ella, él posa el brazo derecho en la pared para acercarse a su rostro, cualquiera que los viera pensarían que estaban besándose, ella se siente muy incómoda con eso.

— Bonitas orejas puntiagudas, pero se supone que ya no las usas. —

Allison alza sus manos y nota que de hecho sus orejas habían cambiado a su forma werewolf, había estado tan centrada en querer oír, y con sus poderes aumentando por la luna llena, paso esto, mira a Reed a los ojos, no parecía asustado o asqueado cuando esta era la primera vez que le veía transformada, o más bien media transformación, eso puede ser porque ha visto muchos werewolfs transformados antes.

Bueno, usaría esta pose incómoda para su beneficio entonces.

Agarra al chico de la camisa y lo usa como escondite humano, el rostro de ella queda escondida en el pecho de él. — Quédate quieto, quiero oír de que hablan Kate y Gerard. — El cazador hace lo que le pidió sin rebatirlo.

— ¿Vas a creerle a una niña en vez de a tu padre? — Ese era Gerard, eran palabras duras pero sonaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo.

— No sería la primera vez que mientes. — Kate si sonaba llena de rencor y molesta, acorde con sus palabras. — Has dicho que todos en el lugar eran werewolf, pero solo hemos encontrado a cinco, y eran pacientes, mientras el resto del personal parecía ser humano. —

— Como lo habéis dicho, parecían humanos, no lo son, muchos eran druidas, hechiceros, entre muchas otras especies, Hale no se hubiera arriesgado a poner esto en manos de humanos simples y corrientes. — Responde con calma el viejo Argent.

— Este lugar no guarda ningún secreto padre. — Rebate Kate, Allison quisiera verla, pero sentía que estaba cambiando por algún motivo, sus manos eran garras ahora, se acerca más a Reed, nadie podía verla o se metería en problemas.

Algo estaba sucediendo, su parte animal estaba inquieta, sus piernas parecían querer salir corriendo, tal vez no debió haber dejado ir sola a una humana con dos werewolf que podían salir de control en cualquier momento, eso podía convertirse muy feo en cualquier momento, lo que estaba sintiendo seguro era la culpa o preocupación, estaba muy confundida y era lo único seguro.

— ¿Allison, estas bien? — Reed susurra muy cerca de su oído, su mano pasa a la frente de la chica.

Él estaba muy frio a comparación de ella, su sangre estaba hirviendo, se sentía como en su primera luna llena, no fue bonito, se había metido en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el grande de Derek antes de que Peter llegara y la controlara.

— ¿Sientes que quieres atacar a alguien? — Reed pasa las manos a cada mejilla de ella, le obliga verlo a los ojos, las manos de la beta se aprietan el agarre sobre el abrigo de él. — Tus ojos están brillando. —

Allison se toca la cara, sorprendida. — ¿Qué color son? —

— Dorado. —

¡Esto era sorprendente! Sus ojos no habían cambiado de color desde que volvió a la vida, pensó que había perdido ese poder o algo así, pero ahora estaban de vuelta… Significaba que de nuevo era parte de una manada, había leído algo de eso hace mucho tiempo en el bestiario… Un momento, su padre tenía un bestiario, había dicho que fue lo último que le quedo de su familia, solo había uno y ese le pertenecía a la familia Argent, su papá debió haberlo robado antes de irse con Peter, lo interesante es que hace poco vio el bestiario en las manos de Jared Donovan.

¿Cómo recuperaron el libro? Cuando murió pensaría que los Hale se quedarían con él, Lydia le encantaba ese libro. ¿Los Argent le robaron a los Hale? ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Su pregunta es respondida con las nuevas palabras de su abuelo. — Peter no dejaba que Adina se acercara aquí, ella cree que este lugar es importante, y hasta ahora no nos ha fallado. —

Claro, eso era, todo este tiempo también hubo un espía infiltrado en la casa Hale y no podía ser nadie más que la perra de Adina Parker, debía decirle a sus amigas… A su manada, ahora solo se preguntaba a quien había recibido de alfa, si a Stiles o a Malia.

— Trabajar con un hada oscura…— Entonces a su tía no le gustaba Adina, solo un loco le gustaría. — Si alguien se entera se darán cuenta que no somos más que un fraude. —

— Bueno, por lo menos esa hada oscura se ha encargado de la banshee, algo que tú no pudiste, ni tú querida protegida. —

Allison aleja de a poco a Reed… ¿Qué banshee? No puede ser… Ella no, por favor ella no.

….

— ¿De verdad estas bien? — Pregunta Marin desde el otro lado de la línea.

Alan limpia una mancha de tierra sobre su bata blanca. — Si, no te preocupes, solo encargarte de traer a Alyssa lo más pronto posible. —

— ¿Crees que este ataque esté conectado con Adina? —

Parrish le da una seria mirada, él no estaba de acuerdo en haber dejado que los cazadores mataran a todas esas personas, era una buena persona, pero Deaton le recordó sus momentos en la guerra, no importaba que hacía en realidad no podía salvar a todos sus compañeros, y ellos servían más vivos que muertos a la causa, por eso le da la espalda al perro sobrenatural, no iba a permitir que le hicieran sentir culpable cuando hacía mucho para salvar a los herederos de Peter, cuidar a todos esos chicos desde la sombra nunca ha sido fácil.

— Adina siempre quiso entrar a Eichen House pero Peter se lo prohibió, debió sospechar que algo pasaba. —

— Entonces suponemos que sabe sobre Laura y Derek. — Su hermana confirma.

Alan no lo cree la verdad, aunque Adina supiera eso el gran ataque era innecesario, la hada quiere acabar con los Hale y de esta forma era inútil, era trabajo sin sentido, a menos de que tuviera pensando con otro fin, quiso llamar la atención con esto, Alan duda mucho que sepa sobre la existencia de Laura y Derek Hale.

— Creo que todo esto solo fue una distracción. —

— ¿Para qué? — Siente la confusión de su hermana en su voz, Alan la había llamado luego de escapar del lugar de gritos que se había convertido Eichen House. — ¿De que serviría hacer equipo con los cazadores en un plan de distracción? —

Alan vuelve a girar y mira a Parrish a los ojos. — Para matar a alguien que siempre arruina sus planes contra los Hale, a alguien poderosamente conectada al otro mundo. —

— Lydia. — Dicen a la vez Parrish y Marin.

El doctor asiente, aunque sabe que Marin no podía verle.

— Iré a por ella. — Parrish da unos pasos pero Alan lo detiene.

— No, tienes que quedarte aquí y esperar por Laura y Derek, yo iré por Lydia. — Le dice a Parrish. — Marin, cuida a Alyssa, no sabemos si Adina ahora sabe sobre ella. —

— De acuerdo, ten cuidado. — Le dice su hermana antes de terminar la llamada.

— Eres demasiado lento. — Dice Parrish mientras Alan guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su bata. — Yo podría llegar más rápido a ella. —

A veces no puede evitar pensar que había sido mala idea informar a Parrish de todo, era un buen chico, ese era el problema principal, creía que podía salvar a todos cuando no era así, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que Peter lo dejara en la estación de policías del pueblo, el problema es que era mejor tener vigilado a alguien como Parrish, podría salir de control en cualquier momento, sus poderes aún no habían despertado, pero eso podía pasar en cualquier momento.

— Aunque la encuentres no creo que sería de mucha ayuda, el único que podría darle atención medica soy yo. — El hombre revisa sus bolsillos, el ataque les tomó por sorpresa por lo que tuvo muy poco tiempo en guardar las cosas que le eran útiles y servían en todo momento, entre los frasquito vio que parecía si había traído de todo. — Cuando Allison venga con los pacientes encárgate de controlarlos, es una orden. —

— No estoy seguro que sigas siendo mi jefe luego de la muerte de Peter, pero está bien, lo hare, después de todo le prometí a él proteger su familia. —

Alan palmea el hombro del guardia. — Es bueno ver que a alguien si le importa las promesas. —

….

Stiles estaba disfrutando mucho este tiempo con su esposa, ellos habían tenido que prácticamente escapar para esta caminata, la manada ahora parecían Lydia, sabía que debió ser duro para todos la escena de ellos queriéndose matar, le preocupaban a sus amigos, pero tratar de mantenerlo lejos era de verdad inútil, las Erinias no los molestaban a ellos cuando estaban cerca, les molestaban en sus sueños, le metían ideas extrañas en sus cabezas, pero ella aún no se han hecho presente desde entonces, Stiles no quería sentirse más preocupado, o entonces perdería la oportunidad de amar a su mate.

Pensaba aprovechar los últimos momentos que le quedaba con Malia al máximo.

_¿Ahora quién es el pesimista?_

— ¿Crees que Millie le gustaría vivir con nosotros? — Pregunta Malia con esperanza.

Ellos habían retomado su caminata, habían decidido tomar el atajo por el bosque para llegar a la casa de Kira, era bastante tarde y deberían irse a dormir, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos podría dormir, nunca pueden, luego de un año y medio ya se habían acostumbrado a eso. En algún momento del paseo habían empezado la conversación de lo que querían hacer cuando todo lo de las Erinias terminara y ellos sobrevivieran.

En realidad la conversación la empezó Stiles cuando vio a Malia extraña, ella nunca ha tenido una temperatura alta en su piel, casi siempre era fría, pero ella era muy caliente bajo su tacto, suponen que era algo sobre la luna llena, como sea ya estaban llegando a la casa, y mientras Stiles solo quería que la mente de Malia se distrajera.

— La verdad nunca ante lo pensé. — Confiesa el chico, mirando a su esposa caminando al lado.

Como parecía tener mucho calor se había quitado su abrigo, en plena madrugada, Stiles se ofreció a llevarlo y desde entonces lo tiene en su mano derecha, su otra mano estaba entrelazada con la de Malia, puede notar la temperatura aumentar en ella, además el agarre se hace más fuerte de vez en cuando, Stiles estaba trabajando duro para no pensar mal y culpar de esto a las Erinias, aunque no era probable porque él se sentía normal, no con ganas de querer matar a su mate, eso era buena señal, al menos para él.

— Quisiera que nuestra hija viva con nosotros. — Eso hace feliz al chico, significaba que Malia ya lo había perdonado completamente, ya dejaba que la tocara y besara, era bueno volver. — Pero no se siente por completo correcto, ya sabes, por Kira. —

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, aunque ya eran buenos amigos con Kira, las cosas entre ellos siempre seria incomodas cuando se trataba de Kira, Millie ahora era la hija de todos, Stiles le gustaría que la niña tuviera su apellido, le gustaría que viviera con ellos, pero no querían lastimar a Kira con esas peticiones.

Iba a responder a su chica cuando lo interrumpe jalándola hacia ella. — ¿Habéis oído eso? — Pregunta Malia con su ceño fruncido, estaba viendo en algún punto detrás de él.

Stiles se tensa un poco, agudiza sus sentidos y gira para ver donde Malia hacía, no había nadie, pero si se podía oír pasos, suelta la mano de Malia y se acerca un poco al lugar, era difícil ver algo con tantos árboles y arbustos, la werecoyote le sigue, los pasos no eran suaves, parecía que, quien sea que estuviera en el bosque a esa hora, estaba corriendo, mientras más se acercan pueden notar que de hecho eran dos quienes corrían.

— ¿Una persecución? — Pregunta Malia mirando a Stiles con curiosidad.

El chico no cree eso, había algo más extraño en esto, olfatea el lugar. — Son werewolfs. — Da media vuelta y agarra a Malia alejándola del lugar. — Deberíamos irnos, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es meternos en problemas con otra manada. — Arrastra a su mate lo más lejos que puede.

Malia lo obliga a detenerse, él gira a verla. — Creo que los conozco, su olor me parece familiar. — Stiles la mira sin entender. — ¿A ti no? —

El alfa niega con la cabeza, estaba bastante seguro de jamás haber olido estos werewolfs ante, vuelve a olfatear, bueno, tal vez uno de ellos si lo había olido, pero eso sería mucho tiempo atrás, el olor apenas y remueve sus recuerdos.

Iba a decirle a Malia que de todas formas sería lo mejor irse, tenían tantos problemas ya, pero unos gritos se lo impiden, vale que no eran héroes, estaban muy lejos de serlo, pero había personas en peligro por uno de su especie, ellos eran alfa, estos werewolfs podían estar fuera de control por la luna, lo menos que podían hacer era ayudar, por eso se da una mirada que lo dice todo y ambos corren hacia el lugar procedente de los gritos.

No tardan en llegar a un campamento, lo primero que ven son a un chico y una chica con garras, pelaje y colmillos, Stiles tarda un poco pero logra reconocer a Derek Hale, mira a Malia, sus ojos no parecían creer lo que veían.

— Son mis primos. — Murmulla con incredulidad la chica.

Stiles vuelve a ver hacia los werewolfs que atacan a los campistas, eran solo cuatro personas que parecían ser estudiantes aun, salen corriendo lejos de las bestias, gritando y aterrados, una chica castaña tropieza, en eso la werewolf se acerca rugiendo, iba a destrozar a esa humana, Stiles se transforma y corre para impedir la masacre.

— ¡No podemos hacerles daño! — Le grita Malia corriendo a su lado, Stiles no tiene que verla para saber que ella también ya se había transformado.

— ¡Lo sé! — Logra responder a su mate, en ese momento llega hacia la werewolf que estaba a punto de morder a la humana, Malia va por Derek, mientras que Stiles empuja a la beta y le dice a la humana que corra.

La lucha con Laura (Recuerda que una vez Malia menciono ese nombre) es dura, ella era una beta fuera de control, él tampoco puede concentrarse mucho pensando en que Malia esté segura, Derek era el doble de grande que ella y estaba sin control en luna llena (Suena muy malo), era peligroso aunque muy en el fondo sabía no debería estar preocupado, su mate era fuerte e inteligente, podía con esto (Claro que ella podía), con ese pensamiento se entrega y concentra por completo en la batalla con la mayor de los Hale.

….

El cazador nunca creyó que se encontraría en este lugar, este dilema, desde los nueve años su familia ha sido los Argent, creció odiando a los Hale, pero todo pareció cambiar, incluso su lealtad, con la llegada de Allison Argent… Bueno, por lo menos ella era uno ellos, no era tan traición si se veía de ese lado, vale no podía engañar a nadie, lo que hizo, escoger el lado de Allison, estaba mal, no podía tratar de cambiarlo ni mucho menos pensar que no era un traidor.

Lo era.

Y no se arrepentía en realidad.

Allison se había portado extraña toda la noche, por eso la siguió cuando la vio correr, lucia sospechosa, sus manos y piernas temblaban de vez en cuando, la vio abrir un pasadizo secreto, la siguió adentro, luego volvió a verla como hablaba con una enfermera, como ayudaba a despertar a los werewolfs en las camillas, los desataba, él solo se quedó viendo todo eso, pensó en irse, si no veía nada entonces no era cómplice de nada, pero entonces la voz de Gerard llego a su cabeza, diciéndole lo muy orgulloso que estaba de él, no podía fallarle, por eso tuvo que entrar y decirle a Allison que se detuviera.

Quedo congelado cuando ella le dijo que debía matarla si quería impedir que salvara a Derek Hale (Reed lo reconoció por fotos), no quería hacer eso, Allison no merecía esto, después de todo él le había dicho que perdonara a sus amigos, y sus amigos eran los Hale, no podían cambiar eso. La vio a los ojos por minutos enteros, estaba decidida, sus manos ya no temblaban, la punta de su escopeta estaba encima de su escote, dispararle una de esas balas de plata sería muy fácil, él nunca fue fan de lo fácil, baja la escopeta ella luce sorprendida por unos segundos luego vuelve a ser fría, se parecía mucho a Kate en esos momentos.

— Por favor no me odies. — Le dice Allison muy suave, muy despacio.

¿Odiarla? Era imposible hacer tal cosa, ella es… Demasiado enigmática, algo atrayente para él, además, en el año transcurrido ella ha sido lo más cercano a una amiga sincera que alguna vez hubiera tenido.

— No te odio. — Le responde él con simpleza, siempre fue alguien de pocas palabras. — Me alegra ver que hayas hecho las paces con tu pasado, has escogido un bando que te hace feliz Allison, es lo único que importa, fue mi consejo. — Se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. — Os ayudare en lo que pueda. — Aquello último salió inesperadamente.

— Gracias. — Agradece la beta con una leve sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

Reed no es el tipo de chico que sonríe, en vez de eso dice; — Cuando tu mundo se desmorone, ven al mío. — Técnicamente ahora eran enemigos mortales, aquellos de leyenda, la historia se repite de una u otra forma siempre, pero él siempre estaría para ella sin importar que.

— No creo que ellos me reciban cuando se den cuenta de mi "traición". — Hace comillas con sus dedos, empieza a caminar de nuevo hacia el Hale.

Reed se acerca a ella, tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era que Derek parecía un títere en esos momentos, además, por lo que tenía entendido Derek Hale había muertos años atrás. — Entonces que bueno que me tengas de tu lado. —

Reed no sabía con exactitud qué quiso decirle con eso a Allison Argent, o si en verdad había un doble sentido a sus palabras, no era como si hubiera tenido estos sentimientos antes.

Tener una amiga se sentía extraño.

….

Allison no puede controlarse mucho tiempo más, arrebate contra su propio abuelo jalándolo con mucha fuerza del brazo. — ¡¿Habéis hecho equipo con Adina Parker?! — Pregunta lo obvio, teniendo un poco de esperanza y que su abuelo le dijera que no.

_Por favor di que no._

Reed se acerca detrás de ella y la obligar a soltar su sorprendido abuelo, ella se deja tratar de controlar por Reed, sabía que todos le habían oído, el silencio en la enorme sale se había hecho presente, siente las miradas sobre si, ella era un lobo rodeada de cazadores, esto podía salir mal si no le hacía caso a Reed, el problema es que su parte animal no pensaba lo mismo, estaba furiosa, y uniendo eso con su estado de preocupación, Allison se sentía muy perdida y solo quería clavar sus garras en piel humana.

— Eso no es tu asunto, Allison. — Las palabras de su abuelo son cortante y frías, como esta mañana.

— Allison tus ojos. — Le susurra Reed, muy cerca de su oído.

Ella aleja al cazador. — No, Reed, estoy harta de tratar de esconder lo que soy. — Le da una mirada al chico, una de agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por ella esa noche, luego se enfrenta con su familia, Gerard, Kate y Dacre estaban mirándola con enojo y decepción, era lo mismo que ella sentía por ellos en ese momento. — Soy una werewolf, como los que acabéis de matar esta noche. — Su voz es ronca, sus manos eran puños, estaba reteniendo a su parte animal lo mejor que podía. — Y la banshee que habéis mandado a matar es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, ella y Malia Hale han sido más familia de lo que ustedes alguna vez podrían ser para mí, me siento asqueada por ser una Argent, ser una asesina como ustedes. —

— Solo protegemos a los humanos de bestias como tú. — Gerard le mira con altanería.

Una risa seca escapa de sus labios, los colmillos estaban presentes de nuevo, brillantes y filosos, había extrañado aquella forma, su forma animal. — Esta noche ustedes han sido las bestias matando a otros humanos que solo hacían sus trabajos. — Una ola de exclamaciones de sorpresas se hace presente, parecía que muchos no sabían que la mayoría del lugar eran en realidad humanos, no se sorprende, su abuelo solo era un mentiroso, estaba del equipo de Adina. — ¿Dónde esta Lydia? —

— Yo. No. Lo. Se. — Su abuelo dice palabra por palabra, una sonrisa peligrosa cruza su rostro arrugado. — De hecho no tengo ni idea de que rayos estás hablando. —

Un rugido escapa de su boca, no puede contenerlo de nuevo y se acerca a su abuelo, lo agarra del cuello de su camisa, su fuerza era descontrolada en esos momentos, por eso los pies del viejo deja de tocar el suelo, Allison estaba dispuesta a lanzarlo contra una pared en cualquier momento, gritos de sorpresa se oyen, muchos cazadores ahora le apuntaban a ella, iban a dispararle para proteger a un viejo mentiroso y manipulador.

— ¡Allison tienes que calmarte! — Le grita su tía Kate, parecía temer acercarse o solo se preocupaba de que Allison perdiendo el control podría romperle el cuello a Gerard, como sea Allison la ignoraba.

— Somos tu familia, Allison. — Esa era la voz de Dacre, él estaba tratando de guardar la compostura, aun así la beta no aleja sus ojos del viejo, empezaba a ponerse purpura por la falta de aire, sus manos arrugadas luchaban contra ella pero era inútil, su fuerza de werewolf era el doble de lo habitual por la luna que seguía en lo alto.

— ¡Díganme donde esta Lydia o lo matare! — Amenaza, no lo haría en realidad, no quería ser una asesina nuevamente, manchar sus manos con su misma sangre.

— ¡¿Disparamos?! — Esas eran las voces de los hermanos Donovan, ha pasado un año y medio con ellos, podía reconocerlos ahora.

Para sorpresa de Allison se oyen cuatros voces con la misma respuesta. — ¡No! — Esos eran Kate, Dacre, Gerard y Reed, quien además se acerca un poco más y le dice; — Allison esta no es la manera, por favor bájalo ya. — Parecía que a él solo le preocupaba ella, pero no quiere confiarse en eso.

La beta hace lo que le pide el cazador, deja que su abuelo caiga al suelo soltándolo finalmente, este cae sobre su espalda, hace una mueca de dolor, pero Allison no se detiene, ya no estaba transformada, quería verse más calmada cuando pone en el cuello de Gerard la punta de su tacón. — No le temo a la muerte, me mate a mí misma con tal de salvar a mis amigas, así que si quieren salvar a su jefe tienen que decirme que le han hecho a Lydia Martin. —

— Probablemente es muy tarde ya. — Responde Kate, mirándola decidida.

— Kate. — Dice Gerard entre jadeos por la falta de aire, sus manos estaban encima de la bota de ella, no se movía pero tampoco parecía aterrada. — No digas…— Allison lo interrumpe haciendo presión, el viejo gime por el dolor.

— ¡Adina la enveneno! — Grita Kate, desesperada. — Lydia debe estar muerta ahora misma en la mansión Martin, es muy tarde para que la ayudes, Allison. —

No, no podía ser cierto, no conocía a persona más fuerte y valiente que Lydia, ella debe estar viva aun, claro, debe estar esperando que le ayuden, Allison no puede perder más tiempo con estas personas, aleja el tacón del cuello de Gerard, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Reed, ella aun no quiere que él la odie, el chico de pocas palabras fue de mucha ayuda ese año, pero los ojos de él tenían una sombra extraña, mira a Carla, aunque discutían la mayor parte del tiempo ella también se había vuelto su amiga, la cazadora se muestra tan fría como siempre, pero, aparte de Reed y su familia, ella era la única que no estaba apuntándola, tal vez mentiría si dejara que no iba a extrañar a ninguno de ellos, su tía Kate no era tan mala… Sacude su cabeza, no era tiempo de sentirse triste por esta clase de despedida a su lado cazador, su amiga banshee la necesitaba.

Sin mirar atrás ella sale del lugar, los mismos cazadores le dan espacio para salir, el frio de la madrugada golpea su adormilado cuerpo, no mira atrás, había escogido finalmente bando como dijo Reed, y no pensaba alejarse de nunca más de su manada.

_Por favor sigue respirando Lydia, voy por ti._

….

Victoria lo toca en su desnudo hombro. — ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? —

— No deberías preocuparte. — Él no puede verla, no cuando aún estaba denuda en su cama.

Es estúpido, lo sabía, sentirse avergonzado de haber tenido sexo con una hermosa chica cuando era soltero, no le debía lealtad a nadie, y además esto lo había hecho por el bien de Victoria, su trabajo consistía en ayudar después de todo, ambos ganaron con esto, le gustaría que pareciera algo bueno, la molestia en su pecho no había mejorado en absoluto.

— Me habéis ayudado mucho, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte también. — Victoria es tan dulce, alguien como ella no debería tener que sobrevivir comiendo corazones humanos, no merecía tal castigo de la naturaleza.

Scott se levanta y se pone su ropa interior, luego le pasa la ropa a Victoria con educación. — Soy un werewolf, no creo que pueda tener ataques de asma nuevamente. —

Victoria empieza a vestirse. — Entonces tal vez es algo sobrenatural. — Es un comentario inocente, ni siquiera parecía ser en serio, pero había algo que podía tener sentido con eso.

— Si, tal vez. — Responde ausente.

Ahora solo debía investigar qué es lo que su parte animal quería decirle.

….

Malia esquiva un golpe de su primo Derek, aún no había salido por completo de su asombro al ver a sus primos vivos, se siente extraño, durante años los creyó muertos, sentía como que solo ella y Cora eran las ultimas Hale, pero nada era más extraño que los atuendos de sus primos, eran ropas de hospital, pijamas finas, pero de hospital después de todo.

¿Dónde pudieron estar todo este tiempo? ¿Esto acaso tenía que ver con Adina?

Tenía muchas preguntas pero no iban a ser respondidas ahora, ella y Stiles debían encontrar la manera de noquearlos sin lastimarlos, estaban fuera de control por la luna llena, era extraño, recuerda que Derek siempre fue bueno controlándose, pero incluso ahora parecía que ni siquiera la reconocía, bueno, ella no conocía demasiado a Laura, por lo que tiene entendido cuando nació Laura ya había muerto, solo logro saber que era ella por foto, además, se parecía demasiado a Cora… ¿Cómo reaccionara Cora cuando vea sus hermanos vivos?

Se distrae por un momento y Derek la lanza contra un árbol, su espalda arde contra la corteza, vale, adiós a la Malia amable, se pone en pie a la vez que Derek se acercaba para atacar de nuevo, no había querido transformarse (No se ha trasformado desde que casi pierde a su bebé) pero lo termina por hacer, sus garras, colmillos y ojos escarlatas estaban presentes.

— Esto te va a doler más a ti que a mí, Derek. — Advierte, como esperando que su primo reaccionara, obviamente no pasa, él se lanza para atacarla nuevamente.

Siempre ha sido buena en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en realidad todos los Hale lo eran, por eso Derek es bueno esquivándola, no queriendo perder más el tiempo hace uso de sus poderes alfa por primera vez, toma completo control de la situación derrumbando a su primo sin muchos más problemas, ella iba a subirse en él y noquearlo cuando algo más la distrajo, Laura estaba a punto de lastimar gravemente a Stiles, él no se había transformado y parecía incomodo en la lucha.

Derek aprovecha su momento de distracción para empujarla pateándola en el vientre, eso había dolido, todo por culpa del idiota de Stiles, se levanta mucho más molesta que al principio, su prima ya iba a atacarla pero ella lo ignora y corre hacia su mate, Laura estaba encima de Stiles, su rodilla se posaba sobre el cuello de él, aunque ella era su familia Malia no se siente mal cuando le da un puño en el rostro que la lanza lejos de Stilinski.

— ¿Por qué rayos dejas que otra chica este encima de ti? — Ella dice muy enojada, aun así ayuda al padre de sus hijos ponerse en pie, estaba recuperando el aliento, su tocaba el cuello donde Laura había dejado una marca roja por la presión.

— Es demasiado difícil no hacerle daño. — Él la mira como si fuera lo más obvio.

Malia resiste las ganas de burlarse de él. — Stiles, puedes usar tus poderes de alfa, yo ya lo estoy haciendo, solo no la mates. —

— ¿Y porque mejor no cambiamos? Yo no quiero en realidad golpear a una chica. —

Ella sonríe con cierta malicia, y empieza a caminar lejos de él. — Lo siento, ya es tarde para eso. — Da media vuelta sobre sus talones justo cuando Derek finalmente le había alcanzado, ella lo golpea en la nariz, los ojos de la chica vuelven a ser rojos.

Esto parecía ser el inicio de una noche muy larga.

….

Allison rompe la puerta de la mansión Martin sin miramientos, su carrera había sido larga y le faltaba un poco el aire, pero ella nunca se detuvo y por suerte nadie la siguió tampoco, la casa estaba a oscuras pero no en silencio, un celular estaba sonando con insistencia, ella ignora eso y sigue el olor de su amiga hasta llegar al comedor, enciende la luz y ve a su banshee amiga amarrada a una silla, no tenía buen aspecto, marcas negras surcaban por su cuerpo, parecía que se movían, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, pero estaba respirando, aun lo hacía.

— ¡Lydia! — Corre hacia su amiga y se arrodilla a su lado para poder verla, quiere tocarla pero teme hacerle daño, aquellas marcas negras seguían moviéndose, era como si tuviera algo nadando dentro de su sangre. — ¿Pero qué te han hecho? — Allison siente las lágrimas amontonarse en sus ojos, no solo por lo impotente que se sentía ahora, si no porque odiaba ver como su amiga parecía sufrir sin límite, la chica apretaba sus manos en puños, sus pies se movía como si pataleaban contra el dolor, parecía estar medio inconsciente.

Fue una estúpida, ella debió haberlos obligado a decirles cual era el antídoto para esto, por ahora no puede hacer nada más que tocarla, suprime lo que más puede del dolor de su amiga, pero era tanto que tiene que alejarse, eso había agotado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas, débil no le serviría mucho a su amiga, trata de pensar con claridad, necesitaba llamar a la manada, entre ellos podían encontrar una manera de salvar a la banshee, busca en los bolsillos de su falda y se da cuenta que no había llevado su celular.

_Estúpida_.

Respira hondo y mira a su alrededor, no iba a dejar que Lydia muriera, un celular vuelve a sonar, Allison busca el lugar procedente del ruido, encuentra el aparato tirado en el suelo cerca de la entrada del comedor, lo recoge y mira el nombre que iluminaba la pantalla, frunce el ceño cuando no reconoce el nombre, pensaba cancelar la llamada porque necesitaba marcarle a Malia, pero algo le da el presentimiento que mejor sería responder, esta persona había dejado más de quince llamadas perdidas, eso debía significar algo.

Le da al botón verde a la vez que vuelve acercarse a Lydia, no tiene tiempo de preguntar quién es porque un grito hace que tenga que alejar el celular de su oído. — ¡Lydia, estaba muy preocupada! — No puede tampoco reconocer esa voz, estaba segura que no conocía a esta mujer.

— No soy, Lydia. — Su voz tiembla, estaba muy nerviosa cuando ve que su amiga ahora parecía tener estamos que la hacían saltar de vez en cuando de la silla. — Ella… Ella…—

— Adina la encontró, ¿no es así? — La voz de la mujer parecía sombría.

Allison se limpia las lágrimas, ella se retira el arco y el carcaj de su espalda dejándolos en el suelo. — ¿Quién eres? — Pregunta mirando a su alrededor, no quería sorpresas y enterarse que la malvada de Adina estuviera aun en la casa.

— Eso no importa ahora, ¿Lydia esta viva? —

— Si, pero ha sido envenenada por Adina. —

— ¿Cómo luce ahora? —

Allison mira a su amiga nuevamente. — Tiene marcas negras por todo su cuerpo, y parece que se mueven, como si tuvieran vida propia. — Trata de explicar lo mejor que puede.

— ¡Esto es genial! — Allison se siente molesta con eso. — Podéis matar el veneno con otro ya que es vida orgánica. —

La beta se siente confundida. — ¿Eso no le haría daño a Lydia? — El doble de veneno en el cuerpo de su amiga no sonaba bien.

— Allison necesito que muerdas a Lydia. —

La chica no sabe que la sorprende más en ese momento, sí que no tenía idea de cómo esa mujer sabia su nombre o que le acaba de pedir una locura.

— ¿Qué? — La cabeza de Allison da vueltas, trata de calmarse, no es de ayuda que empieza a sentirse perdida de nuevo, ella debe de salvar a Lydia.

— El toque de Adina no afecta a los werewolfs, por eso no ha podido matar a ninguno de ustedes, si muerdes a Lydia en varias parte de su cuerpo la ponzoñosa hará contraste con la vida orgánica que se la está comiendo, debilitándolos entonces tendrías que encárgate de succionar el veneno. — Explica la mujer. — Aunque todo sería más fácil si tienes valeriana. — Allison ni siquiera sabía que era eso, su cerebro no puede procesarlo ahora.

Confiar en esta mujer era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, saca sus colmillos e iba a morderla pero se detiene. — ¿Esto no convertiría a Lydia en werewolf? —

— Claro que no. — Responde con impaciencia la mujer. — Ella ya fue mordida y se convirtió en banshee, no es humana, la mordida no le afectara en absoluto. —

Allison no tenía más opción en ese momento, pone en altavoz el celular antes de dejarlo en la mesa, desata a su amiga de la silla, vuelve a arrodillarse, sus colmillos ya estaban afuera, agarra el brazo de su amiga, las cosas negras aún se movían, parecían sanguijuelas, no puede evitar hacer una mueca de asco, cierra los ojos, trata de calmar los latidos de su corazón, esto no se sentía correcto, no quiere pensarlo mucho más, aun con los ojos cerrados muerde a su amiga.

Sus colmillos rompen la piel con facilidad, la sangre invade su boca, se aleja y escupe en el suelo, siente nauseas pero aún no se detiene, muerde una de las piernas de la banshee, luego la otra, Lydia dejo de moverse en ese momento pero seguía respirando, toma eso como buena señal, sigue mordiendo el cuerpo de su amiga y luego escupiendo la sangre, se oyen extraños ruidos de pronto, eran como papel quemándose, se estaba consumiendo.

La beta se aleja de su amiga, escupe y se limpia la boca, cuando la mira esas cosas negras recorriendo su cuerpo no se movían en línea recta ya, ahora se movían como si estuvieran quemándose, algunas incluso desaparecen.

— ¿Allison ya habéis succionado el veneno? —

— No, aun no. — La chica hace nuevamente cara de asco, sus colmillos desaparecen, agarra el primer brazo que le mordió a la banshee. — ¿Esto no le va a doler cuando despierte? — No puede evitar preguntar, ninguna de las mordidas habían sanado, por algunas aun salían sangre, y sin mencionar que el rostro de ella tenía moretones por todos lados, había un rastro de sangre seca saliendo de su nariz que estaba morada, su piel era de un color blanco.

Era la peor escena con la que Allison alguna vez se encontró, esto iba ocasionarle pesadillas nuevas.

— Si, le dolerá mucho, y ni siquiera sabemos cuánto del veneno comió de ella. —

Allison no es capaz de preguntar qué quiere decir, respira hondo para prepararse, posa su boca en la primera mordida, con fuerza succiona lo mejor que puede, siente algo moverse en su lengua, es tan asqueroso que lo escupe al suelo, quiere vomitar cuando mira entre la sangre unas especies de sanguijuelas negras que hacían extraños sonidos, estaban muriendo, Allison ahora mira a Lydia, su aspecto era increíblemente mejor, bueno, en realidad su piel no era tan blanca como el papel por lo menos pero aun tenia algunas manchas, Allison se acerca al otro brazo y hace lo mismo, esto le daba mucho asco pero nada importaba si podía salvar a su amiga.

— Allison, tal vez quieras cuidar tus oído…— La mujer es interrumpida con un grito.

La ex cazadora aún estaba succionando el veneno cuando Lydia parece reaccionar, se incorpora en la silla y grita con fuerza, no era un grito de muerte, este era el grito de su amiga pasando por el dolor, Allison por poco se traga la cosa asquerosa, lo logra escupir, el suelo parece moverse con el grito de la banshee, la beta tiene que pasar sus manos a sus oídos, los cuales ya estaban sangrando, ese dolor no era comparado con la felicidad de la chica, Lydia estaba viva, lo había logrado, la salvo, podía aguantar sus tímpanos reventados.

Pasa tres minutos antes de que Lydia deje de gritar, Allison es rápida cuando ve que ella estaba perdiendo la conciencia, se levanta del suelo y la agarra, la cabeza de la banshee ahora queda sobre el pecho de Allison.

— Ha perdido la conciencia, ¿está bien? — Pregunta alarmada, acariciando el cabello largo de la rubia-fresa.

Quien le responde no es la mujer en el teléfono. — El dolor que ha atravesado la ha dejo sin fuerzas, estará bien, aun así lo mejor sería revisarla y curar sus heridas antes que se infecten. —

La beta gira la cabeza para mirar a recién llegado, o tal vez no tan recién, ya que sus oídos estaban sangrando también, era increíble que no habían quedado sordos ahora que lo pensaba.

— ¡Deaton! — Exclama aliviada al verlo bien y además aquí, él era un experto de werecreatures, podría ser de mucha ayuda. — ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí? —

— Larga historia. — Deaton le da una mirada, parece que no era el tiempo de dar explicaciones, tenía razón.

— ¿Dónde la podemos llevar? — Pregunta, alzando a la banshee en sus brazos, su amiga no pesaba nada. — Eichen aún está bajo el poder de los cazadores. — O al menos eso cree.

— Allison, el hospital central también es propiedad de los Hale, Parrish ya debió llevar a Laura y Derek al lugar especial de esas instalaciones. —

Allison frunce el ceño. — ¿Peter hizo seguros médicos para las werecreatures? — Eso era algo demasiado bueno como para alguien como Peter, y además, ¿dónde conseguía tanto dinero?

— Ahora no es tiempo para tantas preguntas. — Allison asiente, avergonzada por su curiosidad, pero es que Peter es un enorme misterio para todos aun. — Supongo que no viniste en auto…— La beta niega con la cabeza. — Será una caminata larga. —

….

Malia le rompe una pierna a su primo mayor, su agilidad de alfa era asombrosa, no había usado sus poderes alfas antes, ahora lo hacía, y le encantaba, podía sentir el poder recorriendo por su sangre, era rápida, fuerte, ágil, invencible, amaba sentirse de esa manera.

Sonríe con cierta arrogancia cuando Derek ni puede tocarle un cabello, ella lo esquivaba con cierta facilidad, cansada de juegos se hace detrás de su primo, le rompe ahora un brazo, el werewolf gruñe por el dolor mientras cae, sus colmillos y garras se van, Malia se acerca y le da un puño en la cara, lo que termina por dejarlo finalmente inconsciente.

— Te gusta jugar con tu comida, ¿no? — Malia gira para ver a Stiles, estaba de pie al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Laura, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho le daba una mirada divertida, ya no estaba transformado, al parecer él había logrado vencer a Laura antes que ella pudiera con Derek. — Nunca pude decírtelo antes, pero el rojo luce muy bien en ti. —

Ella lo mira confundida, no llevaba ninguna prenda de color rojo, se mira las manos y piernas para asegurarse que no hubiera sangre, y no la hay, entonces cae en cuenta que él estaba hablando de sus ojos, alza la mirada de nuevo y ahora Stiles también tenía los ojos escarlatas, la chica cae en cuanta que era la primera vez que ellos habían trabajado en equipo, como una manada, y como alfas.

En realidad eran mates alfas, que loco.

Iba a decirle al chico que lo mejor sería que llevaran a estos dos a la casa antes que despertaran, Breaden se quedara sin palabras cuando ve a Derek vivo, eso es seguro, se preocupaba un poco de cómo lo tomaría Ben Derek y el resto de la manada, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un grito que se oye con mucha fuerza aunque parecía venir de muy lejos, el ruido es muy aturdidor, se pasa las manos a los oídos, sus sentidos desarrollados le duelen, la tierra empieza a moverse, Stiles se acerca a ella y la abraza, como queriéndola proteger del grito descomunal, entre todo el desastre Malia no puede dejar de pensar en una sola cosa.

Ella conocía ese grito.

_Lydia_.


	14. Los tramposos del juego

Adina no se molesta siquiera en romper algo, esos chicos no merecían que perdiera los estribos de nuevo, además estaba en su casa, había cosas valiosas que ni con sus vidas esos chicos iban a poder pagarle, por eso decide actuar como una mujer madura, aunque estuviera muriendo, eso no iba a quitarle su elegancia.

— Kate creyó que Allison de verdad iba matarme. — Gerard trata de darle una explicación para esta gran derrotada.

Adina pone los ojos en blanco. — Kate siempre ha sido un problema para nuestros planes, te dije que te encargaras de ella hace años. —

— Si me hubieras dicho que Allison seguía viva tal vez lo hubiera hecho. — Replica Argent. — Sabes que necesitaba un heredero que siguiera con lo que estamos haciendo. — El viejo toma asiento en unas de las sillas metálicas de la guarida del hada, él tenía marcas rojas en el cuello.

— Y tú me mentiste también, no me dijiste que Kate había tenido un hijo después de todo. —

— Eso demuestra que aún no podemos confiar entre nosotros. —

El hada lo señala con una sonrisa. — Eso mantiene encendida nuestra relación. —

— Adina deja las bromas, debemos pensar que hacer ahora, la banshee ha sobrevivido. —

— Y la bruja también. — Dice la recién llegada, Victoria Miller.

Adina encontró a la sirena mucho antes que Scott, mucho antes que cualquiera de hecho, fue en parte sin querer, descubrió su existencia cuando se metió en la cabeza de Cassandra, la chica rubia no tenía ni idea de que su hermana melliza era una sirena, resulta que el padre que las abandono de pequeñas era un tritón, la relación de sus padres fue solo de una noche, la madre de ellas era sumamente hermosa, atrajo mucho al tritón, de eso nacieron las mellizas (Fue un embarazo adolecente, por eso la mujer nunca le dio amor a las niñas, los padres de ella se hicieron cargo de las mellizas desde el inicio, nadie de la familia sospechaba que una de ellas era diferente), Cassandra nació humana, la normal, Victoria por otro lado siempre fue diferente, es una sirena con belleza extrema, cuando cumplió 17 se fue de casa, nunca se sintió aceptada en su familia, Cassandra era la perfecta de buenas calificaciones, y nunca tuvo sucesos extraños con el agua o llamaba la atención de miradas asquerosas de todo hombre, siguiendo sus instintos termino conociendo otras sirenas que le ayudaron, demasiada suerte para Adina, cuando le dijo a Malia que matara aquella noche le ordeno que lo hiciera con Cassandra también, solo para que la sirena viniera y el resto le era más fácil.

Le hizo creer a Victoria que la asesina de su hermana lo hizo por maldad pura, por un chico, el ex esposo de Cassandra, no podía meterse en la cabeza de una sirena como con otras especies, no podía hacerlo ni con las banshee o brujas, lo sobrenatural también tenía sus propias reglas, por eso tenía que mentir, mentir a montones, hacerle creer a Victoria que Malia Hale era la peor persona del mundo, que ella mato al bebé de Cassandra, que mato a todos, solo porque quería quedarse con Stiles Stilinski.

— ¿Cómo que Olga también sigue viviendo? — Exclama Adina, ahora empezaba a perder su poco autocontrol. — ¡Solo necesitabas prenderle fuego a la casa de esa bruja antes de irte y tener sexo con McCall! — Odiaba trabajar con niños, Victoria tenía la misma edad de Malia, eso la hacía igual de inútil e inexperta.

— Eso hice, rodeé todo el lugar con la ceniza de montaña como me dijiste, luego le prendí fuego a la casa y me fui, termine con Scott y regrese a la casa, había policías y le pregunte a uno que había pasado, si tenían el cuerpo, me dijo que por suerte no hubo ningún muerto, no encontraron a nadie en la casa, debió escapar de alguna manera, lo siento. — Mira a Gerard, como esperando que el viejo la apoyara con su error.

Los dos eran unos inútiles.

Adina suspira, iba a matar a todos estos imbéciles luego de acabar con los Hale, estaba segura de eso, como ahora sus planes habían fallado de nuevo debía soportar a estos dos, solo por ahora, ya tenía pensado como iba a matarlos, iba a ser con mucho dolor y sangre involucrados.

….

Natalie recibe el beso de su esposo, un poco sorprendida ya que él había llegado temprano, pensó que iba a tener mucho más trabajo por el temblor que sacudió Beacon Hills unas horas atrás, había tenido un nudo en su garganta antes del temblor, el mal presentimiento desapareció igual de rápido que vino, por eso no le dio mucha importancia, desde que es banshee ha querido ignorar cada nudo en su garganta, era lo mejor, siempre lo era.

— ¿Todo está bien, cariño? — Natalie deja su tejido en la mesa, ha estado haciendo eso las últimas dos horas con exigencia, este pasatiempo era lo único que podía sentir le mantenía cuerda, su mente… Su mente es bastante extraña desde la muerte de Peter y Corinne. — ¿Quieres algo de cenar? —

— No puedo quedarme, solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien y decirte que me quedare toda la noche trabajando. — Él toma asiento a un lado del comedor.

— ¿Tan malo es? —

Los ojos de Noah pasan por la mesa, había un desastre de lana, agujas, listones, botones por todos lados, ella no ha salido de la casa en mucho tiempo, cuando tembló no se movió de su asiento, solo siguió tejiendo, su subconsciente sabía que esto no era ninguna la naturaleza, ella iba a estar bien, ella es una banshee después de todo, Noah no sabe eso, claro que no, Natalie era la única que seguía viva y con cada uno de sus recuerdos intactos, quisiera que no fuera así, quisiera también poder olvidar a Peter, Corinne, a Chris, todo por lo que pasaron cuando eran jóvenes, no sufrir por las muertes, ser amiga de Melissa otra vez, en fin, simplemente quería mucho y nunca podría obtenerlo.

Ella es una banshee.

— Un par de negocios tuvieron daños, pero la más afectada fue la escuela, tenemos que asegurarnos que no vuelva a pasar o al menos estar prevenidos, revisar que no haya heridos, ya sabes, mantener seguro… —

— Si, lo sé. — Interrumpe la mujer. — Estaré bien, no te preocupes. — Natalie agarra su tejido y empieza de nuevo con su labor, Noah parece querer decirle algo, pero ella no quería oírlo, él no podía entenderla, él ni siquiera recordaba que ella tenía una hija, no era de ayuda, sus esposos nunca fueron de ayuda.

Noah Stilinski se pone en pie, deja en beso en la frente de Natalie antes de irse. La mujer vuelve a sentir la soledad de su hogar, puede oír la voz de Claudia en el fondo, son solo susurros que Natalie no logra entender, la voz de Claudia había aparecido en su vida hace un mes, al principio se asustó, pero Claudia nunca le decía nada con sentido, solo mencionaba a Stiles y protegerlo, Natalia no podía hacer algo así, ella ni siquiera pudo proteger a su propia hija, nunca quiso esto, siempre soñó con una familia normal, un esposo amoroso (Por suerte Noah lo es), hijos perfectos (Lydia está lejos de serlo), en vez de eso fue parte de una manada que le causo mucho dolor, Claudia no podía pedirle nada, fue una traidora, y Peter ha muerto, es libre ahora, no iba a meterse en problemas por los amantes mates, no era su problema, no es su responsabilidad…

_Tráelos de vuelta_.

— No lo hare. — Le responde a la voz en su cabeza, o la voz de Claudia, como sea.

_Tienen el derecho de salvar a sus hijos_.

Natalie sonríe. — O podemos morir como tú. —

— ¿Con cuál de todos nuestros amigos muertos hablas? —

La banshee mayor se pasa una mano a su pecho y da un salto en su asiento, Dacre había logrado colarse en su casa sin que Natalie lo notara, había entrado por la puerta de la cocina al parecer, porque él estaba apoyado en el umbral, mirándola con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Había dejado de salir también para evitar encontrarse con los Argent, le era incomodo verlos, en especial al niño, quería dejar su pasado atrás, por eso odiaba que parecía que nunca iba a poder hacerlo, pobre de su hija, tendrá que sufrir de esto toda su vida también.

La sonrisa en Dacre se borra. — Necesito tu ayuda. —

Ahora es Natalie la que se ríe, lo hace sinceramente, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. — No puedes estar hablando en serio…—

— Creo que mi familia está en peligro. —

— Dacre, en verdad no me importa. — Natalie se levanta, ahora si estaba molesta. — No me importa tu o tu familia, no lo has hecho en todos estos años, por eso le dije a Peter que perdonara vuestras vidas, no me hagas lamentarlo. —

Suena rencorosa, no lo puede evitar más, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la traición, pero aún era difícil, ella le entrego su corazón a este idiota, y por culpa de él fue que paso todo esto, destruyo su vida, si no la hubiera engañado entonces… Entonces hubieran criado juntos a Lydia, no hubiera tenido que casarse con Emanuel Martin, ese idiota que solo la maltrato por años antes de que llegara Peter, la convirtió en esto, una persona que estaba más cerca de la muerte que de la vida misma, su mente llena de voces, no quería esto para su vida, se ha dado por vencida, esa era la verdad, por eso la locura estaba llegando, la misma que se llevó a su madre iba acabar con ella, y eso estaba bien, ahora lo estaba.

— Vete de mi casa. —

— Siento por lo del pasado, no quise hacerte daño, solo paso, me enamore de Kate sin poder evitarlo. —

— Y yo no puedo evitar odiarte. — Responde cortante.

Dacre suspira resignado, da media vuelta, pero antes de irse le dice; — Gerard ha regresado, trato de matar a tu hija esta noche. —

Las piernas de Natalie tiemblan, cae donde antes estaba sentada, mientras Dacre sale definitivamente de la casa.

….

Allison no estaba segura de quien era la sangre de sus manos en ese momento, por alguna razón estaba pensando eso, puede ser porque necesitaba distraerse con algo, estaba sentada en la sala de espera, la luz del pasillo, que era de un color azulado, parpadeaba de vez en cuando, estaba vacío, era obvio, las werecreatures no suelen enfermarse, la ala más llena era la de maternidad, desde cuidados intensivos podía oír los llantos de los bebés recién nacidos, eran bonitos esos ruidos, muy diferente a los gritos que tuvo presenciar aquella noche en Eichen House.

Esta noche parecía que no quería acabar.

Cuando llego al hospital central de Beacon Hills, ya había dejado de sorprenderse sobre las grandes ideas de Peter Hale, ellos entraron por la puerta principal, Deaton hablo con una enfermera, le pareció conocida a Allison pero le fue imposible recordar, la enfermera le dijo que pusiera a Lydia en una camilla, luego les condujo hasta el ascensor, le dio a una combinación de números a los que no puso real atención, sus sentidos estaban solo centrados de que Lydia no dejara de respirar, cuando las puertas se abrieron mostraron un pasillo enorme, no tan bien iluminado como los pisos de arriba, nota enseguida que esto también era subterráneo, al principio todo pareció como un laberinto, había letreros y enfermeros viniendo de un lugar a otro, habían puertas y ventanas, pero Allison no mira por dentro de ninguna, hasta que llegan a emergencias, Lydia seguía inconsciente, Deaton le dijo que esperara en la sala mientras que él mismo se iba encargar de la banshee, no tuvo más opción que hacerlo, mientras que la enfermera se fue, estaba sola desde entonces.

Llamo a Malia no hace mucho, fue cuando sus manos dejaron de temblar, saco el celular de Lydia que había guardado en su bolsillo, la mujer que la ayudo había colgado sin que se diera cuenta, la werecoyote no tomo bien la noticia, no importaba que la relación de ellas no estuvieran de lo mejor, eran hermanas, iban a estar para la otra cuando se necesitaran, Malia dijo que estaba en algo grande pero que iba a contarle cuando se vieran.

— ¡Ally! —

La werewolf se puso en pie de un salto y mira hacia donde Malia llegaba junto con Stiles, ambas chicas se abrazan, estaba tan feliz de que la werecoyote hubiera llegado al fin, estar sola bajo tierra la hacía sentir claustrofobia, su mente empezaba a divagar hacia cosas malas.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunta Malia, luego de que se alejaran del brazo, los ojos de ella pasaron a las manos de Allison, a su ropa, a sus zapatos, tenía mucha sangre por todos lados, sabía que debía verse mal.

Allison asiente con la cabeza, luciendo, al menos tratando, de parecer despreocupada, no quería asustar más a su amiga coyote. — Si, no… No es mi sangre. —

— ¿Sabes cómo esta Lydia? — Cambia de conversación, Malia podía leerla fácilmente, se había dado cuenta que no quería hablar de lo que hizo para terminar llena de sangre.

— Deaton aún no ha salido, me dijo que esperara aquí y no puedo oír nada, solo el llanto de los bebés recién nacidos. —

— Si, yo tampoco puedo oír más. — Luce incomoda la chica coyote.

Debía haber algo en las paredes que les impedía usar sus oídos desarrollados, tenía sentido, si no fuera así, todos los pacientes werecreatures tuvieran que oír cosas que probablemente no querían, ahora que lo piensa Eichen House también tenía lo mismo, Peter tuvo ganes ideas y las había hecho realidad, al menos algunas de ellas al parecer, si aún estuviera vivo ni idea que tan lejos hubiera podido llegar con este pueblo, ahora todas estas propiedades pasaban a Malia, debía encargarse en mucho, y aun no tenía ni idea, Allison debía decirle, advertirle de la gran responsabilidad que Peter le ha dejado.

Agarra las manos de su amiga. — Malia, necesitamos hablar. —

— ¿Tiene que ver con la llamada del alcalde que recibí hoy? — La werecoyote luce tranquila, muy diferente a como Allison se sentía.

— ¿Qué llamada? —

— Parece ser que soy dueña de Eichen House, ha habido una masacre y llamo la atención del FBI, no lo entiendo aun, pero parece ser que el alcalde sabia sobre las werecreatures en el psiquiátrico, no parece contento de llamar la atención al FBI. —

Entonces ya saben sobre la masacre que hizo su familia, significaba que los cazadores debieron irse del lugar y no lo había limpiado, querían esto, llamar la atención a lo grande, los ojos de todos estarán en Malia, podrían culparla de alguna forma, se ganaría el odio del pueblo por las familias de los asesinados… Rayos, ya entiende el plan de Gerard.

Stiles interrumpe sus pensamientos cuando se acerca a ellas, Malia se suelta de Allison para verlo de frente. — Mal, iré a hablar con Melissa, volveré pronto. —

— De acuerdo. — Responde la werecoyote, Stiles le da un beso en la frente antes de marcharse por donde habían llegado.

Allison no puede evitarse ver preocupada y sorprendida. — ¿Ustedes…? — Señala hacia donde Stiles se fue y luego a su amiga con un dedo, no sabía con exactitud cómo seguir con su pregunta.

— Hemos pasado toda la noche juntos. — Responde Malia, sin necesidad de escuchar más, Allison se muestra aún más sorprendida, antes de que pueda decir algo Malia continua. — No cómo crees, me invito a dar un paseo luego que ayudáramos a Millie, él sabe que no puedo dormir en luna llena, estábamos volviendo a casa cuando oímos gritos, nos encontramos con mis primos mayores, resulta que no habían muerto… —

— Espera. — Alza una mano, deteniendo la historia de la werecoyote. — ¿Vosotros habéis visto a Laura y Derek? — No podía ser, Deaton le había dicho que Parrish se encargaría de ellos, también Hazel los debía controlar. — ¿Dónde están ahora? — Se pregunta más para sí misma, quería asegurarse que Hazel y Parrish estuvieran bien, ellos eran humanos que debían encargase de werewolfs fuera de control, obviamente algo debió salir mal.

— ¿Sabías que estaban vivos? — Pregunta de regreso Malia.

— No… Si… Bueno, me entere esta noche también. — Pasa un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, evitando los ojos de Malia, le avergonzaba decir la verdad de su loca familia, aunque nadie mejor podría entenderle que Malia después de todo, por eso alza la mirada y le mira. — Yo estuve presente en esa masacre, Malia, ayude a Deaton sacar a Laura y Derek del recinto sin que los cazadores se dieran cuenta, ah, y mi abuelo ha hecho equipo con Adina desde hace años para matar a toda tu familia, lo siento. —

La werecoyote la abraza. — No tienes que disculparte, tenemos que entender una cosa de todo esto, Ally. — Se separa del abrazo para mirarse a los ojos. — No somos iguales a nuestras familias, no podemos seguir pagando por sus… Sus cosas erróneas, nosotros no somos los malos, nunca lo seremos. —

A la mente de Allison viene toda la sangre que vio esa noche, puede ser que ellos de verdad sean los buenos, a pesar de sus errores, pero no siempre los buenos vencen, esto era grande. — Esto es una guerra. — Dice en voz alta, era la conclusión más obvia. — Y tú con Stiles ya están en una. — Era imposible que dejara de preocuparse, ellos iban perdiendo con creces.

— Ahora mismo tengo más la necesidad de quererlo a mi lado que matarlo, sé que eso no siempre será así, pero ambos tenemos mucho de porque luchar en contra de todo, incluso de nosotros mismos. —

De acuerdo, era estúpido tratar de ignorar que Malia Hale era una líder nata, Allison se sentía mejor moralmente, quería luchar, y esta vez no iba a morir ni permitir que nadie lo hiciera.

….

— Nunca pensé que eras un werewolf. — Vuelve a decir Melissa, sin poder dejar de salir de su asombro inicial.

Stiles no estaba muy diferente.

Malia y él habían llegado a la casa de Kira y Isaac con los Hale mayores aun inconscientes, esa noche Stiles había confirmado que su esposa era fuerte, no solo fuerte por sus poderes normales, había mucho poder, más que el de él o incluso de Scott, siendo un alfa verdadero. Kira se sorprendió mucho al ver a los nuevos que eran desconocidos para ella, por otro lado Isaac se mostraba molesto, pero no dijo nada, hicieron lo mejor para despertar a Cora y Liam sin molestar a los bebés durmiendo y a Millie, cuando Cora Hale vio a sus hermanos mayores con vida reacciono exactamente como Malia, quedándose sin palabras al principio, luego busco explicaciones de las cuales nadie tenía, las chicas Hale se abrazaron, Cora lloro, Liam la tomo en brazos y fue el único que logro calmar el ataque de pánico, o algo muy parecido a eso, que sucedía con Cora.

Estaban hablando de cómo deberían informarle esto a Breaden, al menos lo hacían las dos chicas Hale consientes, cuando el celular de Malia sonó, era el número de Lydia pero no fue Lydia, fue Allison, parecía agitada y no puedo explicar mucho más de que Adina quiso matar a Lydia y ahora se encontraban en el hospital, en la "zona especial". Malia le pidió a Cora que se encargara de los Hale mayores, y salió corriendo para el hospital, Stiles la convencía de que mejor la llevara él en el auto, pues era un viaje largo y trato mientras de calmarla en el viaje, pero Malia estaba aterrada de perder a Lydia.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por Melissa, era la única enfermera a esa hora de la madrugada en la recepción, ella se vio preocupada, pensando que algo pudo pasarle a Stiles, pero entonces Malia no dejo que ninguno dijera palabra porque pregunto enseguida por Lydia Martin, Melissa reviso en el sistema de datos, cuando encontró el nombre quedo congelada, Malia parecía que iba a perder su paciencia, Stiles la agarra de la mano para tratar de trasmitirle calma, Melissa lo vio aun sin poder creerlo mientras le decían que debían hacer en el ascensor para que os llevara a las instalaciones subterráneas. Stiles sentía como que le debía una explicación, pero entonces él se dio cuenta que Melissa estaba metida en la vida paranormal desde hace mucho y jamás lo menciono tampoco, no tuvo tiempo de hablar, porque siguió a Malia, debía asegurarse que su mate estuviera bien.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, hablando con la madre de su mejor amigo (O ex, ya no estaba seguro), sin creer ninguno de los dos como tenían lados secretos de sus vidas que se habían entrelazados.

— ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que sabias sobre las werecreatures? — Pregunto el chico, sin poder contenerse más.

Estaban solos en la recepción, habían un par de enfermeras yendo de un lado a otro, llegaban paciente con heridas superficiales de vez en cuando, pero en general todo el hospital estaba en completa calma, el sol ya empezaba aparecer, no había dormido en toda la noche pero tampoco estaba cansado, aun debían hacer muchas cosas, una de ellas es llamar a Scott, Lydia es una de sus mates, tenía derecho de saber que había estado en peligro.

— Hace unos años paso, un tal Peter Hale compro el hospital, nos hicieron firmas a todos acuerdos de confidencialidad, poco a poco hicieron la base subterránea, contrataron médicos especiales pero no enfermeras ni enfermeros, por eso todos aquí sabemos, algunos ayudamos cuando podemos pero es lugar tranquilo, normalmente vienen a dar a luz ya que no suelen enfermarse y con la auto curación no necesitan más, a veces vienen otras especies que no tienen ese don, como banshee, hadas, entre otras pocas especies. — Explica la mujer.

La última vez que Stiles la vio fue en el entierro de Rafael McCall, estaba muy cambiada, más delgada y con grandes bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, Scott debería preocuparse más por su madre, pero Stiles de hecho tampoco era que visitaba mucho a su padre, es apenas unos meses que han logrado acercarse, puede ser porque ahora también es un padre, le gustaría poder decirle al gran sheriff de Beacon Hills que era abuelo, pero no es fácil, sería complicado de explicar, prefería entonces no hacerlo, aunque Millie siempre decía que quería conocerlo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo terminaste como werewolf? — La pregunta de la enfermera lo aparta de sus pensamientos.

La verdad era larga, estresante y complicada, no estaba de humor para decirla toda, por eso hace la versión más corta. — Me mordió Peter Hale cuando tenía 16 años, y, Melissa, creo que lo mejor sea que hables con Scott. —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Tienen mucho que contarse. — Stiles le da una leve sonrisa antes de marcharse, dejando a la madre en un estado de confusión completa.

….

Kira mira a su prometido, no estaba molesta ni nada, solo que no entendía que estaba pasando y porque lo estaban culpando de cosas horribles en su propia casa, y, para mayor sorpresa, Isaac no hacía nada para defenderse.

— Chicas por favor calmaos, lo menos que queremos ahora es despertar a los niños. — Se interpone finalmente la chica asiática, señala las escaleras, las mujeres que también eran madres parecen ser que sabía a lo que Kira quería llegar. — Y no pueden culpar a Isaac de absolutamente todo, solo seguía ordenes de su alfa, como ustedes hicieron muchas veces. — Esas chicas eran hipócritas en el punto de vista de Kira.

Isaac se acerca a ella y le obliga para que le vea. — Kira, está bien, me he acostumbrado a ser el saco de bolseo para los Hale. —

— Chicas, gritarle a Isaac no solucionara nada. — Ahora se mete Liam, mostrándose más calmado que cualquiera presente. — Tenemos dos werewolfs atados en el sótano, nuestros alfas no están presentes y los niños despertaran en cualquier momento para ir a la escuela, ¿ideas de como quitarle la locura a esos dos? —

— Eso no es bonito, Liam. — Le reprende Kira, decir algo así de los hermanos de su novia no era educado.

— Nuestra situación actual no es bonita. — Responde el beta.

— Liam es un idiota, pero tiene razón. — Cora gira a ver a Breaden, todos seguían en pijamas. — ¿Qué vamos hacer con Ben? — Pregunta la beta, parecía preocupada por el niño, era de entender, Ben Derek había creído toda su vida que su padre estaba muerto y eso era duro para un niño, esto podía tomarlo muy bien o muy mal.

— No quiero que vea a Derek así. — Responde Breaden.

Los werewolfs mayores habían despertado hace unas horas, trataron de atacarlos, Stiles y Malia ya se habían ido, por eso Kira tuvo que usar sus poderes, ella junto con Isaac y Liam lograron controlaros y los llevaron al sótano, usaron unas cadenas que Breaden trajo de su casa, quien despertó y le dijo a Breaden todo esto fue Malia, la werecoyote parecía de un momento a otro mucho más madura, tomo control de las cosas, los despertó a todos, les dio la noticia, le explico que paso, todo con una calma que no era muy usual con ella, Stiles estuvo en todo momento a su lado, ayudo en todo lo que pudo, dándole apoyo a su mate, por un momento parecían la pareja perfecta, Kira supone que esa era la unión de mates, aunque Liam y Cora no parecían serlo en estos momentos.

— No creo que sea la mejor forma para conocer por primera vez a su padre. — Termina la ex viuda. — Esperemos a Malia, hasta entonces ninguno de los niños debe de saber sobre ellos, hare como si nada hasta que encontremos la forma de traerlos a la normalidad. —

— Eso mismo hizo Peter. — Rebate Isaac, mirando a Breaden con cierta molestia. — No pueden seguir odiándolo cuando cada uno de ustedes son iguales, incluso tú, que no era más que una Hale política. —

Kira mira a su prometido, parecía que él tenía razón, esta familia estaba acostumbrada a mentirle y hacerse daño mutuamente, todo con excusas, ella no quería esto para Millie, escapo de su casa para que su hijo tuviera una vida normal, Millie no era su hija, pero quería más para ella que esto, que una familia donde todo estaba mal, peor de lo que alguna vez estuvo la familia de Kira, por suerte la niña aún estaba con ella, la kitsune iba hacer que Millie fuera mejor que cualquier otro Hale.

….

Lydia se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una cueva, estaba descalza y su vestimenta era extraña, un vestido blanco en corte griego que le quedaba muy largo, pero a la vez no se sentía extraño, nada lo era, ni el lugar, la vestimenta, lo suave y caliente que era la tierra debajo de sus pies, ella camina, lo hace por lo que parece una eternidad, nunca se siente cansada, el sonido de agua llega a ella, sigue eso y llega a una parte de la cueva que estaba llena de telarañas, enormes y brillantes (Por las gotas de agua que había en ellas) telarañas, como de pronto tiene sed ella estaba dispuesta a seguir el sonido del agua, alza la mano y poco a poco aparta las telarañas, sigue haciéndolo, el sonido del arroyo se oía más cerca, su boca se siente más seca con cada paso.

Cuando llego a la última la aparta y se encuentra con tres mujeres que parecían le estaban esperando, detrás de ellas estaba el arroyo que también tenía cascada, todo dentro de la extraña cueva, la banshee se intimida ante las mujeres demacradas que olvida su sed, eran bajas, rubias, tenían ropa normal, a diferencia de Lydia, también tenían zapatos, todas iguales, lo único diferente son sus cicatrices, la de la derecha tenía un corte que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, la de la mitad tenía la mitad del rostro quemado, y la ultima un enorme corte en su cuello, todas deberían estar muertas, pero no lo estaban así como tampoco vivas.

Esto era una zona cero.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? — Pregunta la banshee, luego de que entiende donde se encontraba.

Las tres hablan a la vez. — Eres la única que puedes entrar a nuestro hogar. —

Vale, tal vez no fue la mejor pregunta, ella ni siquiera recordaba con seguridad como llego, que pasó, todo estaba en blanco en su cabeza, trata de concentrarse y pensar en mejores preguntas para obtener mejores respuestas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —

Las tres sonríen y vuelve hablar en perfecta sincronía. — Nos llaman Erinias. —

La preocupación invade el pecho de Lydia, no puede evitar pensar en lo peor, si se encontraba en ese lugar con las hadas vengativas podía significar malas noticias de Malia, la busca con la mirada, pensando que encontraría su alma, o alguna señal así, de su amiga, pero no había nadie en la cueva más de las hadas y ella misma.

— ¿Eh muerto? — Nada tenía sentido en ese momento, en eso recuerda que su cuerpo estaba pasando por un dolor insoportable antes de llegar al lugar, si, tal vez había muerto.

— No. — Esta vez responde la de la mitad. — Pero casi, aprovechamos eso para traerte. —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Sabemos que quieres arreglar los errores del pasado. — Toma la palabra el hada con el corte en el cuello. — Hemos estado volviendo locas a las mujeres de tu familia por más de un siglo. —

— Pero vos habéis roto aquello contigo, no podemos hacerte daño. — Dice la de la derecha. — Cuando te habéis sacrificado por tu amiga, dando tu vida incluso por ella, siendo valiente, habéis roto el patrón con tus antepasadas. —

— Felicidades, estáis libre tú y tu descendencia. — Termina la de la mitad.

Nada de todo eso le importaba mucho, estaba enfrente de las responsables de que Malia estuviera en peligro constante por culpa de Stiles, tal vez podría convencerlas de que pararan, hacerles ver que Malia y Stiles no eran iguales a Anna y Fred.

— ¿Qué hay de Malia y Allison? ¿Ellas también han sido perdonadas? — Pregunta con esperanza.

— No. — Responden las tres, sus voces suenan más fuerte, por un momento parecía que incluso el agua del arroyo se detuvo. — Sabes que deben morir. —

— ¡Claro que no! — Se sorprende ella misma de gritarles de aquella forma. — Son inocentes, todo lo que paso ha sido una trampa de Adina Parker. —

— Eso no lava sus pecados. — Responde con calma las hadas.

Lydia empezaba a desesperarse, no quería esto, ser "perdonada" no servía de nada si no ponía a salvo a sus amigas, respira hondo, no iba a permitirlo, por lo que tiene entendido ahora era libre y además Adina no pudo matarla, era fuerte, iba a demostrarlo, alza la mirada hacia las tres hadas.

— No permitiré que les hagan daño. —

Las mujeres cambian de aspecto cuando se oye un rayo fuera de la cueva, ahora eran jóvenes y hermosas rubias con aspecto moderno, sonreían con cierta malicia. — ¿Qué podrías hacer en contra de nosotras? — Eran intimidantes, las aguas detrás se mueven con nada de calma.

Lydia no se deja atemorizar con aquello. — Soy un hada oscura, y he estudiado mucho últimamente. — La banshee aprieta las manos en la falda del vestido, la tela era suave y delicada, estaba nerviosa, toda esta altanería podría serle un problema en su vida de mortal, pero la verdad había dejado de tener miedo hace mucho.

— Entonces será interesante la próxima vez que nos veamos. — Era una clara amenaza, ellas querían ir a por la sangre de Malia y Stiles, después de todo vivían a por ello.

La banshee jamás creyó posible que pudiera tener esta conversación con estos seres de venganza, algo en su interior le decía que ellas trataban decirle algo además de que querían la muerte de Malia, de pronto siente la necesidad de inclinarse, termina haciendo una reverencia a los tres seres místicos alzando su vestido, era ridículo, esas estaban jugando con ella, no puede decir nada porque siente la gravedad empujando su cuerpo al suelo, sus ojos se cierran y cuando los vuelve a abrir estaba en un lugar completamente diferente.

Estaba en una clínica y sus amigas estaban al lado, hablando entre ellas, al menos hasta que notan que ella ha despertado, entonces puede recordar perfectamente todo, por lo que lo primero que dice es; — ¿Dónde está Adina? —

….

Victoria ya se había ido, por lo que Scott vuelve a estar solo en su departamento, se estaba preparando un desayuno rápido, tenía que ir a trabajar muy temprano en un nuevo caso que tenía en manos, su jefe estaba muy contento con lo increíblemente concentrado que estaba en su labor, había estado cerrando muchos casos, el hombre ya le dijo a Scott que siguiera haciendo eso dos meses más y seguro le daba un ascenso, no era muy gusto, Scott era tan bueno en su trabajo en parte por sus poderes de werewolf, pero como sea el mundo nunca era justo.

Si lo fuera él ya estuviera con alguna de sus mates.

No le gusta la soledad, eso era todo, también extrañaba a Stiles, fue su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo, ya no estaba enojado con él, al principio lo estaba, no era agradable pensar en cómo Stiles beso a la mujer que ama, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que todo eso debió haber pasado por más que una infidelidad, todo eso del beso sonaba sospechoso, no estuvo presente, pero conocía a Lydia, lo hacía tanto que sospechaba (Casi estaba seguro) que todo eso del beso fue un plan de la banshee, ella siempre quiso separar a Stiles y Malia para protegerlos, no siempre precisamente de la manera correcta, conoce a Lydia y sabe lo buena manipuladora que es.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando su celular empieza a sonar, deja el vaso de jugo de naranja en la encimera de la cocina y va hasta su habitación, agarra el celular que había dejado en la mesita al lado de su cama y responde sin ver el nombre porque pensaba era su madre, casi todos los días le llamaba para darle los buenos días, por lo que su sorpresa es grande al reconocer con facilidad de voz de Stiles.

— Scott necesitas venir a Beacon Hills. — Dice el alfa Stilinski con mucha rapidez, parecía que temía que Scott pudiera colgarle.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta un tanto preocupado ya, mira a su alrededor buscando ropa que ponerse rápidamente, en su búsqueda encuentra ropa interior de Victoria, la deja en la cama haciéndose una nota mental de dársela a la sirena lo más pronto posible.

— Adina trato de matar a Lydia, tranquilo. — Scott estaba a punto de gritarle preocupado, pero su amigo lo conocía tan bien que se apresuró a explicarse mejor. — Allison la salvo, ahora ya se encuentra bien y consciente en el hospital central del pueblo. —

Oír los nombres de sus dos mates en la misma oración se le hace un tanto extraño, hacía mucho no escuchaba nada de Allison, y ahora lo hace, en una mala situación, parece ser que de esta forma es la única para ellos reencontrarse.

— Voy para allá. — Le dice a su amigo, ignora sus pensamientos incomodo al tener dos amores completamente diferentes.

No estaba seguro de que Lydia quisiera verlo, pero no importaba, trato de darle su espacio, su tiempo, siempre pensando en ella, ahora dejaría de hacerlo, él quería verla y lo haría, en parte ella era suya y tenía derecho de poder asegurarse que estuviera bien, eso era todo, mentiría si dijera que no quería también ver a Allison, ya olvido la última vez que la vio, se siente como una eternidad, asegurarse que la cazadora estaba bien también le gustaría.

— Vale, Malia y yo te estaremos esperando. — Y con eso Stiles cuelga la llamada.

¿Stiles y Malia estaban juntos de nuevo? Bueno, eso significaba que el plan de Lydia, y lo que quería conseguir con el beso, no le funciono en su jueguito, nunca ganas haciendo trampal después de todo.

….

Reed seguía muy despierto, a diferencia de sus compañeros, los hermanos Donovan roncaban cada uno en sus camas, la habitación era grande, Reed se encontraba en la cama que estaba cerca de la puerta, hace unas horas que llegaron de Eichen House, Gerard ordeno dejar todos los cuerpos y salir no mucho tiempo luego de que Allison se fuera.

Jared se ofreció traer a la "traidora", como ahora todos le llamaban, pero Gerard les dijo a todos que Allison iba a volver por su propio pie, luego de que se diera cuenta que Malia Hale no era lo que creía, eso sonó sospechoso, pero fue más extraño cuando al llegar a la mansión Gerard se encerrara con Kate y Dacre en la biblioteca, estuvieron horas hablando, todos se fueron a dormir, Reed se quedó esperando poder escuchar algo pero no pudo, cada habitación de la mansión era insonora, algo conveniente porque antes la mansión tenia calabozos que usaban para torturar a werecreatures, estaba por irse a su habitación, tratar de descansar, fue una noche pesada, y que Allison se hubiera ido le dejo con un sentimiento de vacío en su interior, fue entonces cuando oyó una interesante conversación.

Se escondió detrás de una pared, Gerard salía de la biblioteca cuando su celular sonó, lo tomo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás, Kate y Dacre aún seguían en la biblioteca, por eso Reed pensó que Gerard no iba responder la llamada hasta que estuviera fuera de casa o en su habitación, pero eso no fue así.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Es lo primero que dice cuando responde, no parecía de buen humor en lo absoluto. — Si, lo sentí, estábamos en Eichen House cuando paso, ya estamos en la mansión. ¿Por qué? — En ese momento Reed le gustaría poder tener el súper oído de Allison, entonces pudiera saber con quién hablaba el jefe y de qué. — Eso no puede significar que siga viva. — Dice un poco más duro el cazador mayor. — ¡No, Adina, te dije que no lastimaremos a Allison! Todo fue culpa de Kate… Si, lo sé, mi hija está siendo un enorme estorbo ahora. — La boca de Reed se abre por la sorpresa, reconoce el nombre enseguida, sin importar que ha pasado un año sin saber de esa hada, pero lo que le deja helado es como Gerard hablaba de Kate, parecía pensar en matarla. — Voy para allá, no hagas una locura antes que llegue. — Siente los pasos acercándose a su escondite, se pega más a la pared y Gerard pasa sin notarlo.

Cuando la sorpresa inicial pasa Reed va a su habitación, tiene que pasar primero por la de Allison, la puerta estaba abierta y puede ver por dentro, un vacío se siente en su interior al ver la cama sin nadie, ya en su cama no puede dejar de pensar en que Gerard Argent estaba haciendo equipo con Adina Parker, esa mujer había destrozado la vida de su nieta y golpeado a su nieto menor, ahora tenía más sentido como la beta había perdido todo control y casi matado al viejo. No puede negarlo, ahora estaba verdaderamente desilusionado de Gerard, toda la admiración que sentía por él se había ido solo por un nombre, ese hombre le había enseñado que jamás un cazador debería trabajar con alguna werecreature, era denigrante, pero hay estaba, él lo hizo, ahora también podía creer lo que Allison dijo sobre que esa noche habían matado a humanos inocentes, la culpa empezaba hacer molestia en él.

No puede resistirlo más, se levanta de la cama, sin hacer mucho ruido se cambia y luego sale sin ver atrás, sentía la necesidad de advertir a Allison, Gerard era un peligro, lo pudo ver esta noche con esa llamada, y hasta ahora la única sincera Argent que ha conocido es a Allison, la necesitaba, ella era su mejor amiga después de todo.


	15. Consíguete una vida

Lydia no puede evitar verse sorprendida al tener a tantas personas en su habitación de hospital, el último año lo había pasado en soledad total, solo Olga le visitaba de vez en cuando… Olga. Una de las cosas que aprendió estos años de haber estudiado el comportamiento de Adina era que jamás, por ningún motivo, podías creer lo que ella dijera, nunca, o entonces serias un estúpido, es por eso que se incorpora en la camilla, Allison la agarra de los hombros impidiéndoselo.

— Lydia necesitas descansar, acabas de salir de cirugía. — Le dice amablemente su amiga cazadora, oh, Lydia había extrañado su calor y amabilidad, ella era la mejor de las tres en eso.

— Me siento bien. — Se suelta de la beta, descansar no estaba en los planes, no ahora cuando las Erinias le habían puesto como una advertencia de que vendrían prontos, tenía que trabajar y para eso debía encontrar a Olga.

Malia es ahora quien se sienta al otro lado en la camilla, mira a Lydia con una suavidad que la banshee no había visto en mucho tiempo. — Tienes que dejar de hacer esto, Lydia, esta guerra con Adina es mía, no tuya, no puedes seguir poniendo en riesgo tu vida por mi culpa. —

— Mi vida siempre ha sido tú y Allison. — Responde la banshee, la cazadora se sienta también. Lydia suspira, era hora, luego de haber estar a punto de morir se dio cuenta que debía ser más sincera con las chicas, ellas eran sus mejores amigas, sus hermanas, y Lydia les había hecho mucho daño. — Malia yo bese a Stiles, y no estaba hechizada cuando lo hice. — La werecoyote se ve confundida, la rubia-fresa se prepara para los gritos, se los merecía después de todo.

….

— ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? —

— Según los estudios de Deaton, el veneno se llama viuda negra, solo lo tienen las hadas oscuras y se trasmite a través de la sangre, por eso encontró aruños en el cuello de Lydia, el veneno tiene vida orgánica, una vez dentro del cuerpo de la víctima empieza a comer los órganos aunque antes comen la carne, por suerte Allison no llego tan tarde y logro salvar a Lydia succionando el veneno ella misma. — Termina de explicar Stiles.

— ¿Y ambas están bien de verdad? — Preguntan aún muy preocupado McCall.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, mira detrás del hombro de su amigo, Melissa estaba viendo hacia ellos, se veía sorprendida, cuando nota que Stiles le vio desvía la mirada y camina hacia el ascensor para ir a la superficie de nuevo. Scott llego no hace mucho, y ambos (Stiles lo estaba esperando afuera) hablaron con Melissa antes de ir con las chicas, no podían seguir ocultando su lado sobrenatural a ella después de esto, lo tomo bien, o al menos eso parece en la superficie, le dijo a Scott que debió decirle, que debió confiar en ella porque era su madre, y Scott simplemente se disculpó, fue incomoda esa conversación, en especial porque Scott parecía solo acabar con eso e ir corriendo por Lydia… Y Allison.

— ¿Por qué crees que tarden tanto? — Scott toma asiento en una de las sillas en la vacía sala de espera.

Stiles se sienta a su lado. — No lo sé, solo espero que estén calmadas. — Conocía a su esposa, y lo fácil que era que perdiera el control.

….

Malia se levanta de la camilla con mucha rapidez. — ¡Me habéis manipulado todo este tiempo! —

— Si. — Contesta con calma la banshee.

— ¡Habéis jugado con mis sentimientos! —

Lydia se mira la intravenosa conectada a su vena. — Si. —

— ¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho algo así? — Pregunta Malia, con apenas un hilo de voz.

Allison alza la mirada para verla, la werecoyote tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se siente muy mal por su amiga, esa noche había llegado preocupada por la banshee y esta solo le dice las cosas horribles que hizo para separar a Stiles y Malia a propósito, para ganarle a Adina, sin importar lastimar a la coyote en el proceso, su actitud desinteresada ante las lágrimas de Malia no le ayudaba a ganar punto.

Lydia vuelve mirar a Malia a los ojos. — Solo quería protegerte, te conozco, no importa cómo te lo hubiera pedido, jamás te hubieras ido, yo lo entendía, por eso la mejor opción que tuve era hacerte creer que él te fue infiel, Olga me recomendó entonces aprovechar que Adina estaba detrás de los niños para que pudiera atrasar los planes de ella a la vez que te ibas lejos, en el plan jamás estuvo pensado que las Erinias iban a parecer, no quería que perdiera a tu hijo, lo siento, de verdad lo siento. —

— Me obligaste a cometer una estupidez. — La voz de Malia sale con mucho rencor, y nada podía recriminarle aquello, no al menos aún, cuando se enterara Stiles de la verdad podría ser otra historia.

Allison se tapa el rostro con una mano, esto estaba mal, muy mal, se sentía en la mitad de un campo de batalla, una de ellas estuvo a punto de morir hace unas horas, pero eso no importaba, claramente para ellas no, pero no podía decirles nada, Lydia merecía decir todo lo que la estaba matando por dentro, y Malia derecho a enojarse, mientras, Allison solo callara, y esperara que la amistad de sus amigas se pueda restaurar, ponía todas sus esperanzas en eso.

— Lo siento. —

— ¡Eso no solucionará nada! — Malia se señala a la puerta. — ¡Stiles me odiara por tu culpa! — Ahora se señala a sí misma. — ¡Yo me odio a mí misma por tu culpa! —

Allison se pone en pie y se acerca a su amiga. — Encontraremos la forma de decir la verdad, y Stiles te ama, estoy segura que nada podría cambiar eso. — Pasa las manos por los hombros de la castaña, dándole una caricia suave para tratar de calmarla.

— ¿Qué verdad? — Pregunta Lydia detrás de ellas.

Malia la mira de una mala manera. — No me puedes pedir ser sincera contigo ahora, eres la reina de las mentiras y manipulación. — Suena muy rencorosa. — Mentira, eres la princesa heredera, no puedes aun ganarle a Adina…—

— ¿Logan es tu hijo con Stiles? — Ambas werecreatures se quedan muda ante lo dicho con tal facilidad de Lydia, si Stiles hubiera entrado en ese momento… Las cosas se pondrían aún más feas, por suerte las paredes tenían suficiente acónito y acero como para ser insonoras. — ¿Lo es? —

La werecoyote aparta a Allison de su camino, se acerca a los pies de la camilla. — Te ordeno, como tu alfa, que jamás vuelvas a meterte en mi vida, Lydia Martin. — Los ojos de Malia se vuelven rojos escarlatas, Allison se sorprende de verla, era la primera vez que hacia una orden oficial de alfa y le había salido tan natural. — Y estás desterrada de mi manada desde ahora. —

Lydia abre la boca por la sorpresa, trata de levantarse y acercarse a Malia pero le es imposible por el dolor que aún tenía en su debilitado cuerpo, Allison por su parte no puede ni creerlo aún, con aquella orden oficial de alfa nadie podía hacer nada, ahora Lydia no era parte de la manada, no podría luchar con ellos, no podía tomar decisiones y ni siquiera podía acercarse a Malia ni un metro, al menos hasta que la alfa ordenara lo contrario, así que esto era como un final, una despedida real, pero la relación de ellas no podía terminar de esta forma.

La beta agarra a Malia del codo y la jala para que le viera. — Lia, estas siendo un poco precipitada ahora. — Trata de hacerla entrar en razón.

Malia la ignora y vuelve a ver a Lydia en la camilla, que lloraba en silencio. — Puedes mantener contacto con Allison y Cora, pero aléjate de mis hijos y de Stiles. — Era una advertencia clara lo último, la werecoyote sonaba tan segura que causaba escalofríos en Allison, ese era el poder de alfa en modo mandato, y era fuerte viniendo de ella. — Estoy harta, Lydia, de que me controles, juegues con mis emociones y me ocultes cosas, desde hace un tiempo no puedo sentirte como mi amiga… Cuando te veo es como si viera a Adina. —

— Quiero protegerte…—

— Pues ya no tienes que preocuparte de eso. — Malia se acerca a la puerta.

Allison aún estaba congelada, una presión se hace presente en su pecho, sus hermanas se estaban separando, y hace unas horas atrás ella por fin había aceptado querer estar con ellas y dejar toda su familia atrás.

— ¡Estoy libre de las Erinias, creo que puedo liberarte a ti y Allison también! — Grita la banshee, deteniendo a Malia cuando iba a agarrar el pomo de la puerta. — Por favor déjame ayudarte. —

Malia no se gira a verla cuando dice; — Felicidades, estas libre de una sentencia de locura, aprovecha eso y encárgate de tu propia vida. — Abre la puerta y sale.

— ¡Malia! — Lydia trata de levantarse para ir detrás de la werecoyote, cayéndose de la cama en el proceso, Allison se apresura a ir con ella, la agarra pero Lydia no se levanta, entonces ambas quedan abrazadas en el suelo, Lydia llorando en su hombro.

….

Stiles estaba hablando con Scott sobre cómo habían encontrado a dos Hale más, cuando Malia sale corriendo de la habitación de la banshee, estaba llorando y Stiles puede notarlo enseguida, no necesita decirle nada a su amigo para que supiera no podía seguir con su conversación, va detrás de su mate, nota que Scott también se levanta pero va a la dirección contraria, de seguro iba a ver a Lydia.

— ¡Hey, Mal! — Llama pero obviamente su chica no gira

El ascensor se abre en ese momento, salen algunos doctores y Malia entra dando empujones, Stiles acelera su paso, el ascensor estaba por cerrar por lo que Stiles mete su brazo, las puertas de nuevo se abren y por fin puede entrar, no había nada más que solo Malia llorando en una esquina.

— Stiles necesito estar sola ahora. —

Stiles ahora si se preocupa, que ella no quisiera ver a su mate en momentos donde más lo necesitaba era extraño, como sea ignora su pedido y se acerca, agarra sus manos, estaban frías, tenía la mirada abajo, las lágrimas caen sobre sus zapatos, parecía abatida, verla tan triste le rompía su corazón.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —

Malia cierra los ojos, pero no vuelve alejarse esta vez, apoya su frente en el pecho de él. — Lydia confeso que te beso porque quiso, todo era un plan de ella con una bruja para separarme de ti, también utilizo a los niños para traer a Adina. ¡Los puso en peligro! Siento que me traiciono, ella me conoce tan bien, Stiles, y uso todo en mí contra ese día. —

Stiles solo puede acariciar la espalda de su mate, ella sigue llorando sobre su pecho, las lágrimas mojan su camisa, el chico no estaba tan sorprendido con lo que Malia decía, desde que conoce a Lydia ha sido testigo de cómo la banshee se metía en la vida de la werecoyote, nunca fue feliz con eso, Malia casi se casa con el traidor de Jackson por ella, era una manipuladora desde el inicio, como hace años, sabía que Malia estaba embarazada y no les dijo a ninguno de los dos, le disparo a Malia, les oculto que sabía que su hija vivía, entre otras muchas mentiras más, nunca fue de confianza en ese estilo.

— La desterré de mi manada. — Dice su chica entre sollozos.

Stiles abre mucho los ojos, el ascensor sigue moviéndose, sin apartarse de Malia le da al botón de detenerlo. — ¿No crees es demasiado? — No le agradaba Lydia, pero tampoco creía que merecía tal cosa como destierro, solo a traidores le hacían tal cosa, si fuera algún werewolf Lydia no podría entrar en ninguna manada después de destierro, era como estar marcada, pero Lydia era una banshee, no creía que funcionara con ella eso, aunque ya estando desterrada no se podría acercar a su alfa, si lo hacía podría hacer que la mataran.

— No siento que pueda confiar en ella nunca más, y no puedo dejar que vuelva a poner en peligro la vidas de niños. —

De acuerdo, Stiles entendía porque Malia se sentía de esa forma, y de verdad no le agradaba Lydia, en especial desde que confeso que había hecho todo para separarlo de la werecoyote, pero siendo sinceros la banshee no merecía esto de Malia, era una metida manipuladora, pero todos sabían que lo único que siempre ha querido es proteger a la coyote, no lo hacía de la manera correcta, tenían que hacerlo a ver, no desterrarla.

Aleja a Malia un poco, agarra su mentón y la obliga a verlo a los ojos, ella tenía una mirada llena de dolor, estaba sufriendo por lo que hizo, su chica siempre era muy impulsiva. — Ella te ama, y créeme no estoy feliz al saber que trato de separarnos, pero ambos sabemos que solo quería protegerte de mí, situaciones extremas necesita medidas extremas. —

— Stiles estoy harta de que traten de controlar mi vida. — Responde la chica secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se aleja por completo de él. — Primero mis padres, luego Adina y ahora también esta Lydia en la lista, soy más que esto, más que solo una chica que se deja manejar de todos, soy un alfa, una Hale y pienso demostrar de lo que soy capaz. — Se veía decidida, esa noche, usando sus poderes alfa por primera vez, la había cambiado mucho.

La boca de Stiles se seca. — ¿Eso es bueno? —

Malia no contesta, le da al botón para seguir subiendo. — Necesito un momento para calmarme, entonces podré volver a la habitación de Lydia y hablar. —

— ¿Segura que solo hablaran? —

Malia lo mira. — Tienes razón, ella solo quiere protegerme y dejare que lo haga, pero antes debe entender que yo soy quien manda en la manada, ¿no crees? —

En realidad Stiles no estaba seguro que creer en ese momento, en su manada él era un alfa, pero quien los controlaba a todos y daba las órdenes es Scott, técnicamente él era un lobo solitario en muchos momentos, lo que decía Malia parecía tener sentido, y como sea darle un punto claro de su lugar en la manada a Lydia era mejor que desterrarla, es bueno tener una banshee a tu lado en vez que en tu contra.

Stiles deja un beso en el hombro de su mate. — Te apoyare en todo, Mal, lo sabes. —

….

Cuando Scott entra a la habitación de Lydia la escena enfrente le encoge el corazón, sus dos mates estaban en el suelo, Allison abrazaba y acariciaba la espalda de la banshee, mientras estaba lloraba oculta en su hombro.

— Esta bien, Lydia, conoces a Malia, es impulsiva, cuando se le pase el enojo arreglara esto, ella te quiere, yo también lo hago. — Susurraba la beta en el oído de la rubia-fresa. — Todo está bien, todo tiene que…—

Scott no puede resistirlo más, los sollozos sonoros de su mate pelirroja le hiere el pecho, por eso se acerca, Allison lo mira luciendo incomoda, Scott ignora eso y se hace a la altura de ellas al agacharse, su mano tiembla un poco al estirarla, duda pero al final la posa en la espalda de la banshee.

— Lyds…— La llama en un susurro. Lydia alza el rostro apenas reconoce su voz, parecía sorprendida de que él estuviera de verdad presente, Allison no la suelta y ahora es Scott quien esta incómodo. — ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta, queriendo que ambas dejaran de verle de aquella forma tan… Extraña.

— Malia me desterró de su manada. — La voz de Lydia suena ronca por el llanto, se limpia las lágrimas.

— Pero eres mi mate, yo soy tu alfa y manada. — Se calla abruptamente, ese no era el momento como para decir algo como eso, de verdad lo había hecho sin pensar y se sentía como un estúpido ahora, las chicas lo miran sin poder creérselo. — Lo siento. — En ese momento quiere golpearse a sí mismo.

Allison sacude su cabeza. — Okay. — Agarra a Lydia de la cintura. — Vamos, tienes que recostarte y descansar. —

— Ayudare. — Dice Scott antes de levantar a Lydia al estilo nupcial y dejarla con cuidado en la camilla. — ¿Quieres algo? — Le pregunta mientras ponía la manta encima de ella.

— A Malia. — Responde la banshee. — Necesito hablar con ella. —

— Puedo ir a buscarla… —

Allison lo interrumpe. — No, yo iré. — Lo mira a él. — Por favor cuídala, no dejes que vuelva a levantarse, necesita descansar. —

Scott asiente y Allison se sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas, Lydia y él quedan solos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella no se veía bien, tenía moretones por todos lados, su nariz estaba vendada, su piel era más blanca de lo habitual, Scott odiaba matar, haber sido quien le arrebato la vida a Derek Hale lo había cambiado mucho, la culpa siempre estuvo presente, pero esta vez, querer matar a Adina con sus propias garras, se sentía como justicia.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan? —

Lydia lo mira confundida. — ¿Ah? —

— ¿Cómo vamos acabar con Adina? —

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un plan? —

Scott le da una sonrisa. — Porque eres Lydia Martin, siempre tienes un plan. —

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, pero no estaba molesta, de hecho Scott podía oler una pequeña ola de felicidad, pequeña, pero hay estaba, eso es bueno.

— Scott, yo bese a Stiles porque quería hacerle creer a Malia que le era infiel, y así terminaría con él, quería separarlos y los manipule para eso. —

El alfa se encoje de hombros. — Lo sabía. —

— ¿En serio? — Parece sorprendida.

— En realidad lo sospechaba, te conozco a ti y a Stiles, era imposible que él engañara a Malia, y tú no siempre haces las cosas correctamente, ¿recuerdas que le disparaste a Malia hace años? — Lydia luce falsamente ofendida, Scott se ríe. — Cuando me entere no lo pensé en realidad, golpee a Stiles y deje de hablarle, pero en este año tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. —

Ninguno de los dos dice nada luego de eso, solo se ven, aun a pesar de todos los moretones y heridas, ella seguía siendo hermosa a los ojos de Scott, la mujer más hermosa y perfecta, ella tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, estaba temblando, en sus muñecas tenia marcas rojas, y sus brazos descubiertos dejan ver grandes mordidas de colmillos, todo esto no debió ser sencillo para Lydia ni para Allison, él se siente horrible, mientras sus mates estaban en peligro él estuvo teniendo relaciones sexuales con una sirena, claro, ahora entiende el dolor en su pecho esa noche, no era un ataque de asma, era sus instintos animales diciéndole que sus chicas estaban en problemas, debió haberle hecho caso, no seguir con Victoria.

Posa su mano encima de las manos de Lydia, queriéndola ayudar a detener el temblor en ellas, también para asegurarse que no sentía dolor, por eso se alivia cuando no pasan venas negras por su brazo.

— Cuando salves a Malia…— Empieza con cuidado, Lydia por suerte no había apartado su mano. — ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida? — Era una pregunta inocente, solo quería saber si Lydia iba a dejar que pudiera ser de nuevo parte de su vida.

Lydia baja la mirada hacia sus manos. — Tomar vacaciones en Japón. — Responde con mucha rapidez, Scott sonríe, entendiendo que iba a alejarse de todos ellos, iba apartar su mano y en eso Lydia lo agarra de la muñeca, impidiéndoselo. — Te amo, Scott. — El corazón del alfa late con fuerza, quiere decir que él también lo hace, jamás dejo de hacerlo, pero la banshee habla antes. — Y quisiera que vengas conmigo, pero necesito que…— Se queda callada con la boca aún abierta. — Es necesario que dejes experimentar los sentimientos que también tienes por Allison. —

— ¿Eso está bien? — Pregunta confundido el alfa. — No quiero herir a ninguna, no quiero escoger a ninguna. —

Lydia acaricia la mejilla de él, hacía mucho que no tenían contacto físico tan cálido entre ellos. — No puedes dejar esta decisión a manos de nosotras, tú eres el alfa, eres tu quien debe morder a una de nosotras. —

Scott se sienta en la camilla, para acercar su rostro un poco más al de ella. — Entonces te escojo a ti. —

Los ojos de la banshee vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas, pero ella sonríe. — No funciona así, y lo sabes… Estuve a punto de morir, y me di cuenta que tienes razón, nunca hago las cosas correctamente, si empezamos una relación debe ser bien, ¿entiendes? —

Une su frente con la de ella, y Lydia pone sus manos en cada mejilla de él. — ¿Y si la escojo a ella? —

— Entonces yo estaré contenta por el hombre que amo y mi mejor amiga. — Ella sonríe. — Ustedes merecen ser felices. —

….

Allison encuentra a Malia con Stiles en el parqueadero, la werecoyote estaba sentada en el capo del auto del chico, él estando de pie la abraza y acariciaba la espalda, ella parecía que en algún momento se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Stiles, la escena era adorable y no quería interrumpirlos, mucho menos despertar a Malia, lucia agotada y además sabía que no había dormido en toda la noche por lo de Derek y Laura, pero no tenía muchas más opciones, la conversación de sus amigas no podía haber acabado así, Malia debía bajar y arreglar lo que hizo con Lydia, tenían que hablar con calma, no podían separarse, hicieron una promesa de estar siempre juntas cuando tenían 15 años.

La beta se aclara la garganta, Malia no se despierta pero Stiles le mira. — Lydia ha pedido hablar con Malia. — Le explica al alfa.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, y mueve a Malia con suavidad, ella se despierta, se pasa una mano en los ojos antes de notar que Allison estaba ahí, la mira preocupada. — ¿Lydia está bien? — Pregunta.

Era bueno saber que Malia aún se preocupaba por la banshee, ella asiente con la cabeza. — Si, pero quiere hablar contigo. — Stiles ayuda a la chica en bajarse del auto. — ¿Tu estas bien? —

— Si, y lo siento, perdí el control por…— Mira a Stiles de reojo antes de continuar. — Bueno, ya sabes eso. —

Sí, claro que Allison sabia, estaba hablando sobre Myles, debían decirle a Stiles cuanto antes esa verdad, si Adina se enteraba, con lo manipuladora que era, podía usarlo de su contra de alguna forma y las cosas se pondrían de nuevo feas en su relación.

— Deberías ir a la casa de Breaden, quitarte toda esa sangre y descansar un poco, yo me quedare a cuidarla. —

— Tú también estáis cansada. —

Malia rueda los ojos. — No tienes que preocuparte, Stiles me ayudo a darme cuenta que fui muy impulsiva, cambiare la orden, y no matare a nadie, lo prometo. —

No podían culparse por conocerse tan bien, y por eso Allison obviamente se preocupa de que Malia y Lydia estén solas en estos momentos, como sea también sabía que en realidad Malia nunca le haría daño físico a la banshee, ambas podían decirse cosas crueles, pero nunca herirse.

— Sobre lo de la orden Scott dijo que en realidad no eres la alfa de Lydia, es él por ser su mate, ¿es cierto? — Era mera curiosidad, no es como si le importara en realidad o que le aterraba la posibilidad de que su alfa fuera McCall.

Aún recuerda la última conversación que tuvo con Scott, la que le confesaba que tenía dos posibles mates, y esas eran Lydia y ella, precisamente ambas por la mala suerte que se cargaban.

Malia mira a Stiles un tanto confundida. — Oh, es algo así. — Dice el alfa Stilinski mirando a su mate y luego mira a Allison. — Es cierto el cambio de alfa con los mates cuando están en diferentes manadas, pero solo se vuelve su alfa oficialmente cuando la muerde, así que por ahora Malia sigue siéndolo. —

— Vale, me gusta saber que ambas aún son mías. — Bromea por primera vez en el día Malia, ella agradece eso, todo era muy tenso cuando se trataba de Scott, Lydia y ella… Jamás quiso estar en una clase de trio amoroso. — Ya enserio, mejor id a descansar, voy a disculparme con Lydia y también obligarla que diga toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. —

— Claro, podré descansar si me dices algo así. — Responde con sarcasmo. — Mejor vamos ya, quiero acabar con este día de pesadilla. — Agarra a Malia de la mano para arrastrarla hasta su otra amiga.

— ¡Allison! —

Ambas se detienen ante el llamado, la mencionada gira sobre sus talones, ni puede creerlo cuando lo mira, al chico caminando hacia ella, parecía aliviado al verla, mientras ella se siente muy sorprendida, con luego de anoche pensó que jamás volvería a verlo.

Camina hacia él, soltando a Malia en el paso. — ¿Reed? ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— Estuve buscándote por muchas horas. — Responde serio. — Necesitamos hablar, y no te llevaste tu celular. —

— Allison. — La llama ahora Malia, la chica gira a ver su amiga. — ¿No es un cazador? — La werecoyote y el werewolf no se veían cómodos ante la presencia de Reed.

— Lo entiendo, mejor me voy…— Da un paso atrás y Allison uno adelante, interrumpiéndolo al hacerse a su lado.

La beta siente la necesidad de defenderlo, él fue de mucha ayuda hace unas horas, no merecía que las personas le trataran como un despreciable, aunque bueno, también entendía la desconfianza de Malia y Stiles.

— Reed es de confianza. — Dice Allison para los alfas. — Me iré con él a la casa de Breaden, vos quédate con Lydia, y arregláis las cosas, no más gritos y berrinches, eres mamá, ¿recuerdas? — Le mira con firmeza.

Malia pone los ojos en blanco. — ¿Por qué usáis eso en mi contra todas vosotras? —

— Porque te amamos. — Le responde, Malia sonríe y ella le devuelve el gesto, se acerca y la abraza. — Por favor arregla lo que hiciste, Lydia te necesita y tú a ella. — Le susurra en el oído.

Malia asiente con la cabeza, se suelta de su amiga, Stiles le da un gesto con la cabeza de despedida, y ambos alfas entran a la clínica una vez más, cuando están solos gira sobre sus talones y mira a su compañero cazador.

— Siento haber hecho todo ese show en Eichen House, ¿te cause problemas? —

Reed niega con la cabeza. — No sospechan de mi ni de los Hale que escaparon. —

— Bien. —

El chico se acerca un poco a ella. — ¿De verdad confías en mí? —

— Claro. — Lo mira confundida. — ¿No debería hacerlo? —

— Técnicamente no, pero me gusta que lo hagas. —

Allison se ríe. — Eres un idiota. — Reed ríe, ella se pone seria cuando recuerda algo. — ¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo? ¿Es malo? —

— Creo que puede serlo. —

….

Malia guarda su celular de vuelta al bolsillo de su pantalón antes de entrar, Lydia estaba hablando con Scott (Quien estaba sentado en la camilla) pero se interrumpe a si misma cuando nota la presencia de la werecoyote.

— Os dejare solas. — Dice Scott antes de levantarse y salir.

La alfa se acerca a su amiga, ya se sentía mucha más calmada, y solo Stiles podía conseguir lo mejor de ella, fue de mucha ayuda su pequeña conversación, él tenía razón sobre que Lydia solo hacia las cosas para protegerla, siempre le ha agradecido eso, pero algo cambio en la banshee en Eichen House, todos trataron de ignorarlo, pero Malia ya no lo hará.

— Seguir disculpándome no servirá de nada, ¿verdad? —

Malia suspira. — Sobreactué un poco, yo lo siento por eso, pero de verdad ya deja de ser esta persona, quiero hablar con mi amiga ahora. —

Lydia la mira sin entender. — ¿De qué rayos hablas, Malia? —

— Comprendo que lo que pasaste en Eichen House debió ser difícil, aprendiste a no confiar en nadie, en ser fría y controladora para no salir más herida, pero tienes que detenerte ahora, Allison y yo somos tus amigas, no tu responsabilidad. —

— No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto. — Lydia baja la mirada, evitando la de ella, el orgullo de la banshee no se lo permitiría.

— Puedo ver en ti que además de cuidarme quieres ganarle a Adina, y eso te está convirtiendo en ella, no quiero pasar lo que mi madre paso, si quieres volver a ser parte de la manada tienes que prometer que jamás volverás a mentirnos y manipular. —

— Yo…—

Malia la interrumpe. — Y tienes que prometerme que dejaras de ponerte en peligro por mí, debes encárgate de tu propia vida, Ally y yo queremos verte feliz también. —

— No puedes pedirme que cambie todo por lo que fui criada, tu protección fue nuestro trabajo desde pequeñas. —

La werecoyote se siente un tanto culpable de eso, recuerda lo que Corinne le había metido en la cabeza a sus amigas, eso de que ellas deberían proteger a la heredera de Peter con sus propias vidas si era necesario, no estuvo bien, y ahora Malia es la que debe sufrir por eso.

— Y por eso Allison murió. — Le rebate. — Lo que quiero es que ninguna de nosotras tengamos que pasar por eso de nuevo, pero tú no lo estás haciendo fácil. —

— Lia, cuando estaba muriendo me di cuenta de todo eso, todos y cada uno de mis errores, por eso quise confesarte la verdad. — Malia se muestra avergonzada. — Y ahora que hemos vuelto a ser sinceras entre nosotras, de verdad tenemos que trabajar sobre tus ataques de ira. —

— Si, suerte con eso. — Ella misma ha tratado de todo en este año, en Londres fue a terapia y todo, pero nada podía apagar aquella llama en su interior. — Por lo menos no te golpeé. — Ambas se ríen, era bueno poder aligerar un poco el ambiente entre ellas. — Oh, una última cosa antes de revolcar el mandado alfa. —

— ¿Qué? —

— No vuelvas a besar nunca más a Stiles. — La mira seria. — Nunca. —

Lydia alza su dedo meñique, Malia la ve sin entender, le hace una seña y ambas chicas terminan uniendo sus meñiques, esto lo hacían cuando eran pequeñas. — Lo prometo. — La banshee sonríe, como hacía mucho tiempo no la veía hacer.

Ambas se abrazan antes de que los ojos de Malia brillen y restaure el lugar de Lydia en la manada, luego Malia se levanta y le sirve un vaso de agua a la banshee.

— ¿Dónde está Allison? — Pregunta la rubia-fresa recibiendo el vaso.

— Se ha ido a descansar, y fue con ella uno de sus compañeros cazadores. —

Lydia frunce el ceño. — ¿Quién? —

Malia vuelve a sentarse en la camilla, esta habitación necesitaba un sofá o al menos una silla. — Un tal Reed, dijo que confiaba en él y se fueron juntos. — Acomoda una manga de la beta de su amiga. — También deberías descansar, tu mamá me llamo preocupada y supongo que en unas horas deberá estar aquí. —

La rubia-fresa pone los ojos en blanco. — Fabuloso, hoy es el gran día de enfrentar a todos mis tormentos. —

Malia se ríe. — Bienvenida de nuevo a la vida. —

….

— ¿Cómo te fue con Lydia? — Le pregunta Stiles a su mejor amigo.

Ambos habían vuelto a sus lugares en la sala de espera, Stiles luchaba por no dormirse, debía mantenerse alertar por si su chica volvía a tener uno de sus episodios de furia, por suerte el anterior no duro mucho y ocasiono problemas imposibles de solucionar… Como la muerte.

— Fue incomodo la mayor parte del tiempo, ver a ambas luego de tanto tiempo, pero lo más difícil cuando ella me dijo que me amaba pero aun no podemos estar juntos, no hasta que este seguro que siento por Allison, entonces tendré que escoger una de ellas. —

Stiles mira a su amigo. — Tal vez no te guste esto entonces. — Scott lo mira curioso. — Un chico vino por Allison, un tal Reed, ella dijo que es de confianza y parecía muy feliz de verlo. —

— ¿Ellos son…?—

— No lo sé. —

Stiles arruga la nariz cuando los celos llegan, odiaba como olían, pero también se siente mal por su amigo, recuerda cuando él mismo se sentía celoso de todo chico que se acercaba a Malia.

— Viendo el lado bueno eso puede ayudarte con tu decisión. —

Scott niega con la cabeza. — No amigo, no ayuda en nada. — Se muestra abatido. — ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de la luna y el sol? — Mira a Stiles. — ¿Y porque no puedo tener a ambas? —

Stiles solo puede palmear el hombro del alfa McCall, el único apoyo que podía darle en esos momentos, por suerte Stiles solo tenía una chica en su mente y corazón.

….

Adina toma de un solo trago su vaso de whisky, iba a servirse un poco más, pero cuando agarra la botella de cristal se resbala de su mano y cae al suelo, rompiéndose enseguida, se muerde la lengua, no quería perder los estribos por una tontería, eso no ayudaría en su estado, respira hondo antes de agarrar otra botella del bar de la mansión Hale, hace unas semanas tuvo que volver porque no le quedaba mucho más dinero para rentar algo, cuando murió Peter también murieron los grandes cheques que le llegaban cada mes, eso era lo único malo de aquello, por suerte la mansión Hale aún no había sido reclamada por alguna de las estúpidas chicas Hale sobrevivientes, eso cambiaria en algún tiempo, ya no podía decir que en poco porque estaba dos escalones abajo que ellos por culpa de los errores de su último plan.

Aunque siempre trataba de parecer fuerte estaba triste ese día, no solo porque sus planes fallaron una vez más, lo estaba porque se sentía más sola que nunca, Olga la traiciono cuando la había considerado una amiga estos años, ambas habían logrado acabar con la vida de Peter y Corinne Hale, eso debió haberlas unido mucho, eran cómplices de un crimen, era una estúpida por pensarlo, lo sabe, ni siquiera una amiga puede conseguir.

Se sirve el nuevo trago en el mismo vaso, unas gotas desconocidas caen en el líquido, deja la botella en la mesa confundida, su mano, que ese amanecer tenía un guante de color azul, toca su rostro, la húmeda la nota por primera vez, se sorprende a sí misma cuando se da cuenta que estaba llorando, no puede recordar la última vez que lo hizo, se limpia furiosa consigo misma, un poco brusca por lo que su piel se irrita un poco.

Le daba asco lo que le estaba pasando, volver a dejar salir sus sentimientos luego de tantos años solo por sentirse sola, tenía que concentrarse, si no mataba a Malia y el resto de Hale antes del próximo año la que iba acabar muerta es ella, sus planes a largo plazo se alargaron más de lo que quería, entendía que matar a Peter y Corinne demoraría, eran muy poderosos, pero era vergonzoso que sus verdaderos retos fueran unos niños, en especial la malcriada de Malia, era poderosa pero ni sabía o usaba la mitad de sus poderes.

En realidad no tenía nada en contra de la nueva generación de esa familia, no le agradaba Malia pero luego de matar a Peter y Corinne la hubiera dejado en paz, solo que por culpa de Talia debía matar a todos y cada uno de los Hale.

Luego de que diera a luz ella debía darles el alma de la pequeña a los jefes del vudú que contacto para escapar del poder de Talia Hale, algo paso, aún no está segura que es, pero Natalie dijo que la niña fue asesinada, el alma no llego a los jefes y estos le dijeron que no iban acabar con su vida (Por no haber cumplido su parte del trato) si les entregaba las vidas de una familia entera, los Hale son famosos incluso en el mundo mágico, por eso ellos los querían, Adina acepto, ellos le dieron más poder, fue de esa manera que logro hacerlo todo, mato uno por uno, ha sido un trabajo difícil y de años enteros, pero los jefes le han dado una fecha limite cuando vieron que Malia estaba siendo difícil y que la familia crecía con nuevos herederos, y si, eso crece un poco su preocupación hacia su tiempo con vida.

Cuando acabara con los Hale entonces podría empezar de nuevo, se irían las manchas negras que estaban consumiéndola, y eso de verdad era todo lo que quería.

….

— Hoy mis papás estaban actuando raro. —

Ben Derek le pasa una galleta que Millie recibe con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. — ¿Cuál de todos? —

— Pues cuando desperté Malia no estaba, oí que se fue con Stiles muy temprano, así que obviamente los extraños con Kira e Isaac. —

Ben Derek la mira extrañado. — ¿Desde cuándo los llamáis por sus nombres sin decir antes mamá y papá? — Pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

— Sean dice que ahorro más tiempo si no lo hago. — Responde la niña con inocencia, pero Ben Derek no es feliz con eso.

— No tienes que seguir todo lo que te diga, Sean. —

Millie lo mira sin entender. — ¿Aun no confías en él? —

— Su familia son cazadores. —

— Yo aun no entiendo que quieres decir con eso. —

Derek se disponía a explicarle de nuevo los peligrosos que eran los cazadores en la antigüedad, pero en eso llega precisamente Sean, retira su mochila del hombro y se sienta al lado de Millie en la banca que estaban, aun no tenían que entrar a sus respectivos salones de clases, sus padres los habían llevado 10 minutos antes por eso Ben y Millie decidieron compartir unas galletas mientras esperaban en el patio de recreos, era de sorprenderse que Sean también hubiera llegado antes cuando normalmente nunca llegaba a tiempo la primera hora de clases.

— ¿Saben dónde está Allison? — Pregunta Argent, sin siquiera saludar antes.

Millie niega con la cabeza y Ben Derek responde; — Ha llegado a mi casa muy temprano, cuando yo estaba desayunando aun, vino junto con Reed. —

El niño cazador se ve confundido. — ¿Reed esta con ella? — Vuelva a preguntar incrédulo.

Ben Derek asiente mientras comía de su galleta, no estaba seguro si decirle que Allison tenía mucha sangre por todos lados, al final opta por no hacerlo, el momento ya había pasado.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — Pregunta ahora Millie, girándose un poco para estar enfrente de Sean en la banca.

— No estoy seguro, papá y mamá me dijeron que probablemente no vería a Allison en un tiempo. — Responde Sean con la cabeza baja.

— Sabias que esto iba a pasar. — Comenta Ben Derek, ambos niños giran a verlo confundidos, Ben se encoje de hombros con indiferencia. — Allison es uno de los nuestros, ella iba a venir tarde o temprano de regreso a la manada. —

Sean no parece feliz con esa verdad, eran niños pero no eran estúpidos, sabían a medias la historia que Allison tenía con Malia, conversaciones que oían por accidente en sus casas, pero no entendían muchas cosas aun, como sea era obvio que Allison tenía una enorme lealtad por Malia, que Sean trate de ignorarlo no podrá evitar que sea cierto.

El niño Argent agarra su mochila, la echa sobre su hombro y se va sin decirles nada, él era grosero, Ben Derek no podía entender porque a Will y Millie le agradaban tanto.

— Eso no estuvo bien. — Le reprende su prima menor. — Sean es nuestro amigo. —

— ¿Y él nos ve así de verdad? — Millie lo mira confundida, Ben no se molesta en tratar de abrirle los ojos a su prima, se va a su salón de clases, dejando a la niña sola.


	16. Los infieles werewolfs

No importaba cuanto se trabajaba, era imposible que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, porque antes eran niños y a pesar de todo creían que eran invencibles, los buenos siempre los son, ahora ya no lo son, no lo han sido desde hace muchos años, la mayoría creció por separado en situaciones diferentes, eso les hizo desarrollar personalidades contradictorias entre ellos, pero eso no era malo, no siempre, son amigos, son una manada, no importa el tiempo que pase o la forma en que se lastimen, encontraran la forma de volver a encontrarse y ayudarse.

Sanar heridas juntos.

Lo único irreversible era la muerte, pero incluso algunos de ellos habían logrado ganarle la partida a eso, podían hacerlo, con mucho trabajo, pero estaban seguro que la confianza iba a regresar tarde o temprano.

Ha pasado varias semanas desde el nuevo ataque de Adina, las heridas de Lydia sanaron poco a poco, todos le visitaron al menos una vez a la clínica, Malia se enteró que también era dueña del hospital, se dio cuenta que tal vez debería buscar el abogado de su padre para que le dijera cuantos lugares le pertenece finalmente, cuando murió Peter ella no quería saber nada, le dijo al abogado que hiciera lo que creyera más apropiado en controlar las herencias, ella despidió a muchos de la manada de su padre, no podía verlos, solo le recordaba del crimen que hizo, pero ahora había aceptado su cargo de alfa, tenía una manada bastante grande de hecho, decidió tomar control de todo e iba hacerlo sin importar que le aterraba.

En su interior siempre supo que esto iba a pasar, no de esta manera, pero iba acabar con la responsabilidad Hale sobre sus hombros, ella era la hija de los jefes de la manada, ellos se lo decían todo el tiempo, pero siempre los ignoro, dijo que cuando llegara ese momento iba a darle el poder a Derek, sus padres la ignoraron claro está, diciendo que cuando se diera cuenta de lo gratificante del poder se quedaría con él, no se equivocaron después de todo, hace un año lo hubiera dado a otro, pero hoy jamás lo haría, ser alfa la hacía poder sentir control en su vida, aquella que por años había sido manejada por otros, no iba a cambiar por nada ese poder, ni siquiera la responsabilidad que conlleva.

….

Breaden cierra la puerta, luego se limpia una lágrima rebelde que salió y rodo su mejilla, había pasado otro día en el que no hubo mejora alguna en su esposo, estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que Derek vuelva a ser el hombre del que se enamoró, él no hablaba, ni la miraba, ni se movía, solo estaba en la camilla todo el día, su pecho apenas subía y bajaba por cada respiración, sus ojos estaban vacíos, no era como si en realidad vivía, y Breaden no quería esto para él.

Camina con paso lento hacia la oficina de Deaton, donde sabía que le estaba esperando, Eichen House aún no había sido reabierto, Deaton trabaja en las instalaciones subterráneas del hospital central, al menos solo por ahora, Malia fue obligada por el alcalde de cerrar el psiquiátrico, por eso Laura y Derek se encontraban en el hospital, aún seguían siendo secretos que ellos vivían, no querían que Adina se enterara y lo usara a su beneficio, Deaton dijo que era precisamente que Peter se los oculto a ellos, usando la excusa de que tenía muchos enemigos y lo más simple era hacerle daño a los sobrinos locos del alfa, no tuvieron más opciones que aceptar esa explicación, Peter ya no estaba vivo, solo era él quien pudiera explicarles de sus mentiras, ahora ya era tarde para eso.

— ¿Alguna mejora? — Pregunta cuando entre a la oficina, la secretaria enfermera ya le había avisado que ella iba a entrar, por eso el doctor no se sorprendió a verla.

Deaton cierra el folder encima de su escritorio que estaba llegando antes de la llegada de ella, le da una mirada seria. — Sabes que no. —

Breaden suspira, resignada a esa respuesta, se sienta en las sillas delante del escritorio que estaba lleno de muchos papeles, ella no tiene el humor como para tratar de saber de qué eran. — Debe haber alguna forma de despertarlo, traerlo de vuelta de ese estado catatónico. —

— Créeme, he hecho todo lo posible y más para conseguir eso, un trabajo sin descanso todos estos años. — Deaton le pasa una hoja de las que había en el escritorio, Breaden la mira, era un escrito sobre cuando el paciente no ayuda con la causa. — A diferencia de Peter y Allison, Derek murió sin dejar nada atrás, ningún pendiente, no está luchando para regresar en si porque su cuerpo le dice que no debe, nadie lo necesita. —

Breaden traga en seco, hace un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. — ¿Y su hijo? Ben lo necesita. —

— Él te conoce, una sobreviviente nata, sabía que Ben no puede estar mejor con una madre como tú, por eso cree que no lo necesitan, no tiene algo por lo que luchar. —

La mujer alza la mirada al médico. — ¿Qué quieres que haga? —

— Consigue la forma de demostrarle que lo necesitas, o tendremos que…— Se muestra un poco culpable. — Tendremos que acabar con su sufrimiento, esta vez permanentemente. —

….

— Mamá ya dije que lo siento. — Vuelve a decir Liam, esta vez un poco desesperado. — De verdad estuve muy ocupado. —

— Sabes que odio me dejen plantada, pero está bien, lo dejare pasar nuevamente, y solo porque esta vez si has venido. — Su mamá le da un trago a su vaso de jugo.

Liam sonríe, han sido unas semanas complicadas pero era bueno ver a su madre de nuevo, como del omelette en su plato, Cora no sabía que se encontraba en un restaurante estilo francés desayudando con su mamá, no supo de nuevo como decirlo, primero quería decirle a su mamá todo, entonces ya luego las presentaría, eso parecía lo correcto, él solo había tenido una novia antes de Cora, esa fue Hayden, y su mamá ya la conocía porque después de todo habían crecido prácticamente juntos, su mamá fue feliz con su noviazgo con Hayden, no fue feliz cuando le dijo que terminaron, y era eso lo que le intimidaba un poco a la hora de contarle sobre Cora.

— ¿Ahora por fin me dirás porque habéis vuelto a Beacon Hills? ¿Y dónde te estáis quedando? —

— Bueno, mamá yo…—

El chico es interrumpido con un chillido de felicidad de su madre al ver algo detrás de él, pone los ojos en blanco, un poco molesto por la interrupción, aun así gira la cabeza solo para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Hayden, su ex novia.

Era imposible no sentirse incomodo en esa situación, no había visto a Hayden desde la boda de Stiles con Cassandra, él termino con ella por teléfono, se supone que un buen chico no haría eso, despotrica entre dientes cuando su madre se levanta y se acerca a Hayden, que iba entrando al restaurante con muchas bolsas en sus manos.

— ¡Hayden! — Su mamá sonríe ampliamente, dándole un pequeño abrazo a la chica que sonría un poco tensa. — Hace mucho que no os veía, estáis hermosa. — La mujer gira para verlo enojada. — Liam, no seas mal educado y saluda. —

— Oh, sí, claro. — La servilleta que tenía sobre su regazo la deja en la mesa, aun incomodo se acerca hasta las mujeres que le miraban atentamente. — Hola Hayden, hum… ¿Cómo has estado? —

La mencionada enarca una ceja. — ¿Cómo he estado? Bien, pero no tanto como otros. — Ella parece seria, pero entonces pronto sonríe y sus ojos brillan. — Es que supe que fuiste a Londres, y bueno sabes que quisiera viajar alguna vez por allá. —

— Si…— Liam no podía sentirse más incómodo en esa situación, solo quería que acabara, se supone que ahora mismo debía estar contándole a su madre sobre la mujer que ama y que tienen un hijo… Dos, al menos hasta que Malia solucione sus mentiras, aun dudaba decirle a su madre sobre Myles.

— ¿No sigue igual de hermosa que siempre, Liam? — Pregunta su madre, con una sonrisa un tanto cínica.

Liam la mira mal, vale que su madre no sabía que estaba en una relación nueva, pero sabía que termino con Hayden no de una buena forma, solo estaba haciendo todo más extraño e incómodo, tratando de calmarse sonríe levemente y con educación dice. — Si. —

— Wow, te has vuelto bastante callado. —

Estuvo a punto de replicar que Cora no pensaba lo mismo ante el comentario burlón de su ex novia, pero prefiera mantenerse callado, no era esta la forma que quería su madre se enterara de su mate, respira hondo y da su mejor sonrisa, será una mañana larga y lo mejor sería tomarlo con calma.

….

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más le era imposible a Malia encontrar el momento para decirle a Stiles sobre Myles, ambos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos en las últimas semanas, trabajando en equipo para controlar todo esto con el alcalde, calmar a Breaden y Cora, cuidar de Lydia, buscar a la bruja que Lydia les pide encontrar con urgencia, y estar alerta de que Adina no lastime a ningún otro de sus manadas, la hada parece que desapareció de nuevo, y Lydia dice que eso solo puede significar cosas malas, por otro lado Gerard Argent ha pedido al alcalde que se le entregue Eichen House, ya que al parecer esa familia son los dueños originales, aun entre todo ese desastre y trabajo duro, Stiles y Malia han logrado mantenerse juntos sin perder el control, sin tratar de matarse ninguna sola vez.

Ahora se encontraba en la casa de Kira, era sábado, Lydia había sido dado de alta ayer y hoy se encontraba también con ellas, pero dormía en la casa de Breaden. Allison salió a correr, pero Malia estaba segura de que fue con Reed, ¿hacer qué? Ni idea, Ally también se queda en la casa de Breaden desde que dejo a los cazadores. Cora y Breaden fueron a visitar a Laura y Derek, los bebés se quedaron durmiendo la siesta. Liam, Stiles y Scott viajaron a California, acompañando al alfa McCall porque había decidido también renunciar a su trabajo (Antes de eso ayudo a que Malia saliera del radar del FBI por la masacre en Eichen House), y Isaac fue… No tiene ni idea, seguramente solo quería darle tiempo a Kira, pasar un tiempo de chicas.

Estaban ayudando a Kira en buscarle un vestido de novia viendo ejemplos en las revistas de boda, la kitsune quiso posponer la boda por todas las cosas malas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, pero Malia veía que Millie (La niña se encontraba en ese momento en la casa del árbol junto con Ben y Sean, el niño cazador lo trajo Reed) era tan feliz con eso, era una buena distracción para los niños de todas las cosas malas, por eso convenció a Kira de que mejor siguiera con los planes, todos también lo necesitaba, hacer cosas normales, así que estaban en eso cuando la gran conversación de pronto se hizo entre ellas.

— ¿Malia, cuando le dirás a Millie que tiene un hermanito? — Pregunta Kira, aun con la mirada puesta en la revista entre sus manos. Malia le conto a ella hace unas semanas esa verdad, especialmente porque ya todas las chicas lo sabían y creía injusto que Kira no cuando le ha sido de mucha ayuda y apoyo.

— Primero quiero decírselo a Stiles. — Responde automáticamente.

Kira ahora si alza la vista hacia ella. — ¿Y cuándo será eso? —

Malia la mira confundida. — ¿Y porque estáis tan interesada ahora? —

Lydia, quien está de mucho mejor apesto, deja su taza de té en la mesa, todas ellas estaban en la mesa con revistas de vestidos por todos lados, lo trataban de negar, pero esto les era increíblemente aburridor, y para Malia le era un sufrimiento porque le recordaba cuando ayudo a Cassandra con su boda.

— Millie me ha pedido que le de uno ya que cree eso te haría feliz porque perdiste al tuyo. — Malia no puede evitar reírse, pero Kira no parece divertida. — Esta mal mentirle a tu hija. —

— No le estoy mintiendo, solo… Ocultando información. — Responde con cuidado, Lydia la mira en silencio y eso le perturba, si la banshee estaba callada era porque la estaba analizando, la conocía bastante bien. — He tratado de decírselo a Stiles, pero no puedo, temo que se enoje tanto conmigo que pierda los estribos… Y tratemos de nuevo de matarnos. — Opta por decir la verdad, en vez de que Lydia tratara de seguir analizándola.

— No deberíamos estar hablando de esto ahora. — Lydia señala el reloj en la pared detrás de Malia. — Los chicos llegaran en cualquier momento para la reunión. —

Malia estaba de acuerdo con la banshee, cosa que no había pasado en mucho tiempo, su relación aún era algo tensa, lo cual era algo normal en sus situaciones, Malia la desterró y luego de dos horas la volvió a meter en la manada, todos estaban enterado de eso, y la veían como si fuera una bomba que podría estallar con el más mínimo toque, y siendo sincera con ella misma eso no estaba muy apartado de la verdad, cada vez le era más difícil para Malia controlar sus emociones y actuar racionalmente, pero estaba trabajando en eso, de verdad lo hacía, no quería que sus hijos vieran ella era una estérica, dramática, ni nada por el estilo.

En eso llegan Cora y Breaden, sus gestos cabizbajos les hacía ver que obviamente su visita no había dado buenas noticias para la familia.

— ¿Dónde están los niños? — Pregunta Breaden, Cora por otro lado va a la cuna de la sala y ve a los bebés que seguían durmiendo, Malia les había dado de comer hace poco.

— Jugando en la casa del árbol. — Responde la werecoyote, podía oír a los niños hablando, asegurándose que estuvieran bien. — ¿Tan mal les fue? —

— Creo entender ahora porque Peter nos ocultó que seguían viviendo. — Comenta Cora, acercándose al comedor y sentándose al lado de Lydia, lucia muy frustrada. — Esto es mucho estrés, mis hermanos siguen vivos pero no lo están en realidad, solo son una sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron. —

— ¿Cuándo podre ir a verlos? — Pregunta de pronto Lydia, todas la miran. — Olga dice que es posible que yo pueda oír lo que está pasando por las cabezas de personas en estado catatónico. — Explica con calma la banshee, su nariz ya no estaba vendada pero aun tenía moretones por su rostro.

— ¿De verdad nunca los vistes cuando estabas en Eichen House? — Pregunta sumamente curiosa la beta Hale, Lydia nunca les quiere hablar de su tiempo en Eichen House, tanto Malia como Allison no la acosan con eso, pero Cora siempre era diferente.

La banshee niega con la cabeza, pasa la página de la revista que estaba viendo. — Yo estaba en el área de humanos. — Dice cortante, eso explicaba todo a su parecer.

Malia carraspea, interrumpiendo a Cora que iba a volver hablar, esta vez porque los niños habían bajado de la casa del árbol y estaba por entrar a la casa, ninguna de ellas querían que los niños supieran de sus problemas, no mucho menos de Derek y Laura.

— ¡Mamá! — Grita Millie entrando por la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín.

Tanto Kira como Malia giran a verla y dicen; — ¿Si? — Ambas chicas se miran entre ellas.

Millie ríe y se sienta en las piernas de Malia. — Lo siento, olvide que estaban ambas. —

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? — Pregunta Kira, tratando de cambiar de tema para olvidar lo que paso, aún era incómodo para la chica asiática tener que compartir a Millie, Malia podía sentirlo pero prefiere no hacerlo notario, o las cosas entre Kira y ella podían de nuevo ser incomodas.

Ben se acerca a saludar a su mamá, Sean por otro lado se mantiene en pie cerca aun de la puerta del jardín trasero, Lydia miraba mucho al niño, puede ser porque era increíble su parecido con Allison, eso es lo que piensa Malia, el niño tenía parecido a alguien de la manada, no solo de Allison, pero no logra percibir cual era aquel parecido.

— ¿Papá Stiles aún no ha llegado? —

Malia es la que responde esta vez. — No, pero no debería tardar. ¿Por qué? — Pasa una mano por el cabello largo de su hija.

Millie sonríe tan ampliamente, ella se parecía mucho a Stiles, aunque todo decían que se parecía a Malia la chica coyote no lo veía así. — Es que ya se lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños. —

….

Allison no puede evitar bostezar, vigilar nunca ha sido su fuerte, ha estado como veinte minutos en la misma posición, sentada en el auto que Reed había rentado ese día, han estado siguiendo a Gerard desde hace semanas, pero él aun no les llevaba a algún lugar interesante, como por ejemplo, la guarida de Adina Parker.

— Reed, de verdad él no parece que tiene una conspiración en contra de Kate. — Dice la chica, girando un poco la cabeza para ver a su compañero que estaba en el asiento del piloto. — No es como que yo dude de ti pero…—

El chico también aparta sus ojos de la cafetería que han estado vigilando los últimos 20 minutos para verla a ella. — ¿Te aburres? —

— ¿Podemos tomarnos un día libre? — Pregunta esperanzada.

Ella no es como Lydia, una adicta al trabajo, nunca lo ha sido, ha estado las últimas semanas en una rutina monótona que la estaba empezando a molestar, no quería seguir vigilando a su abuelo, solo hacia cosas estúpidas, como comprar café, ir al cine, cosas estúpidas mientras dejaba todo el trabajo malo en las manos de su tía Kate, pero tampoco quería ir a casa aun, tendría que ver a Scott que últimamente le daba miradas que la hacían sentir muy incómoda, como faltaba aun media hora para la reunión de la manada quería seguir al lado de Reed, el silencio entre ellos es cómodo, siempre lo ha sido, a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con él por eso, y también porque es de lo pocos chicos con los que no se siente incómoda estar sola.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede? — Pregunta él.

Allison se muerde el interior de su mejilla, era demasiado cierto que Reed también podía leerla con facilidad, o puede ser que también es muy obvia, como sea, ahora se encontraba un tanto triste. — Nada. — Opta por responder, no quiera poner incomodo al chico.

La mano de él se posa encima la de ella, que hasta ese momento no noto que estaban temblando sobre su regazo, ella no se siente incómoda con el toque, como si lo hubiera estado con alguno de los hermanos Donovan por ejemplo, por eso no lo aparta.

— ¿No confías en mí? —

— Si, digo no, si, es que… Bueno. — Se muerde la lengua cuando siente que empezara a tartamudear, respira hondo y lo mira a los ojos. — Hoy mi padre murió hace diez años. —

Reed aparta la mano por sí mismo. — Oh. — Es todo lo que dice. — Lo siento. —

— Si, yo también, pero Gerard parece que ni lo recuerda. — No puede evitar sonar con rencor, su abuelo era tan frio y eso le molestaba mucho, no quería ser como él, esperaba nunca serlo.

El ruido del motor encendiéndose la aparta de sus pensamientos, gira de nuevo para ver al chico, él tenía la vista fija en la carretera, poniendo en marcha el auto.

— Hay un lugar del pueblo que siempre quise ir. — Comenta como si nada el chico.

Allison no puede evitar sonreír, él la conocía increíblemente bien como para saber que no quiera hablar sobre la muerte de sus padres, solo quiera distraer su mente, algo que él también haría, por ambos eran increíblemente parecidos en muchos otros aspectos también.

….

Malia sonríe con ternura cuando Stiles entra a la casa y Millie corre a sus brazos, él la alza y le da un beso en la frente con una sonrisa igual a la de Malia, ella quisiera que todo el tiempo fuera así, que fueran solo ellos dos, sin peligro de matarse en cualquier momento, y con sus hijos, cuando recuerda que Stiles aún no sabía de Myles se le borra su sonrisa.

_Tienes que decírselo_. Le dice su parte animal, por primera vez suena bastante responsable.

— ¡Papá mañana es mi cumpleaños! — Exclama la pequeña aun en brazos de su padre.

Stiles ríe. — Lo sé. —

Scott entra a la casa, saluda a todas con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa amable, pero se quedaba bastante tiempo mirando a Lydia, antes de finalmente tomar asiento al lado de Breaden en el comedor, bastante lejos de la banshee.

— Ya le dije a mamá Malia que quiero como regalo. — Continúa hablando Millie.

Stiles busca los ojos de ella, como buscando que le dé una pista de lo que quiere su hija, pero Malia solo encoje de hombros, aun se siente incómoda por eso, la mirada triste de Kira le persiste en su mente.

Stiles vuelve a ver a Millie. — ¿Y qué es? —

— Un día completo con ustedes dos. — Responde con la misma inocencia de siempre de la niña.

Stiles se muestra sorprendido con aquel pedido, pero Malia también podía oler que le era feliz. ¿Qué padres no les gustaría estar con sus hijos? En especial ellos, que tuvieron la mala suerte de perderse tanto de su pequeña hija.

— ¿Dónde está Liam? — Pregunta Cora con el ceño fruncido, mirando al alfa McCall.

Malia se levanta de la mesa y va hasta Stiles y su hija, el werewolf estira el cuello y le da un casto beso en los labios, ellos habían vuelto oficialmente para todos hace dos semanas, aun les vigilaban cada oportunidad que tienen, pero se habían rendido de mantenerlos lejos, era imposible que eso pasara, en especial ahora, cuando parecía que su conexión de mates se hacía más fuerte, no han tenido relaciones aun pero de vez en cuando Stiles se cola por su ventana y duerme con ella, le encantaba despertar con los brazos de él a su alrededor, su calor y su fragancia natural, ambos han podido dormir un poco mejor desde entonces.

— ¿Y cuando quieres reclamar tu regalo? — Le preguntan con una sonrisa a su hija.

Millie sonríe y ahora pasa un brazo al cuello de su madre también, juntándoles como si solo ellos pudieran escuchar esto, un secreto familiar. — Mañana. — Responde con emoción la niña, pero aun en un susurro.

Stiles baja a Millie de sus brazos, ambos se agachan para estar a la altura de la pequeña. — Cariño ahora estamos un poco ocupados…—

Malia golpea a Stiles en brazo cuando nota que con cada palabra que decía ponía triste a la niña, Stiles la mira sin entender, con los ojos le dice que no podían defraudarla cuando era la primera vez que le pedía algo, él asiente con la cabeza antes de volver a hablarle a su hija.

— ¿Y dónde te gustaría ir? —

La sonrisa de la pequeña vuelva aparecer. — A la feria. —

Stiles y Malia asiente con la cabeza a la vez y dicen; — De acuerdo. —

….

Kira limpia la lágrima rebelde que había salido, estaba apoyada sobre el lavaplatos de la cocina, tuvo que detenerse de limpiar su cocina cuando termino rompiendo un plato por haber fregado con más fuerza de la necesaria, cuando Millie dijo que quería para su cumpleaños pasar un día entero con Stiles y Malia, algo en su corazón se rompió, no podía evitarlo, sentía que perdía a su hija, eso la asustaba mucho, nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Vuelve a retomar su labor cuando siente a alguien entrando, friega los platos con aparente calma, entonces el nuevo ingresado se acerca y Kira se da cuenta que se trataba de Cora Hale, la prima de la roba hijas. Cora abre la nevera y saca un refresco de lata, lo abre pero antes de salir vuelve a girar y mira a Kira con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —

Kira la mira confundida. — ¿Qué? —

— Apestas a tristeza. — Comentan sin problema la beta.

Kira opta por no responder, sigue lavando los platos del almuerzo, odiaba eso, el hecho de que alguien pudiera oler tus sentimientos, ya tenía suficiente que supieran cuando miente. Cora se acerca hasta que esta parada a su lado, la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

— Es sobre lo de Millie, ¿verdad? — Kira sin querer vuelve a romper otro plato, Cora se ríe y eso la irrita mucho más. — Oye te entiendo. —

— Lo dudo mucho. — Dice entre dientes, tira el plato roto en la caneca de basura, ignorando lo mejor que puede a la Hale.

Cora le da un trago a su refresco antes de continuar hablando. — También soy la madre postiza de uno de los hijos de Malia, ¿recuerdas? — Kira no puede evitar mirarla con eso, tenía razón en parte. — Cuando Myles nació Malia entro en depresión por su mentira, duro unos meses solamente, pero yo cuide a Myles en ese tiempo, incluso tuve que amamantarlo a la vez que lo hacía con Jack, me encariñe mucho con él, es de verdad como el gemelo de mi hijo, y también temo cuando Malia se lo lleve. —

— No es justo…— Finalmente, dándose por vencida y mostrando sus temores con palabras. — Malia es tan…— No encuentra la palabra adecuada.

— Malia es una malcriada y egoísta, pero es una buena persona, y la vida no ha sido justa con ella tampoco. — La beta posa una mano en el hombro de la asiática. — Millie siempre te amara, porque vos hiciste mejor trabajo criándola de lo que alguna vez hubiera podido un Hale. — Cora le da una leve sonrisa y se va sin decir más.

Kira se sorprende porque parece que cada Hale estaba consciente de sus errores, de que su familia era un desastre, poderosa, pero muy desastrosa, no parecían querer eso para su nueva generación, y Kira siente esperanza cuando se da cuenta que ella puede ayudar con eso.

Tal vez no iba ser desechada después de todo.

….

Cora habla luego del sonido para empezar. — Liam, soy yo, Scott me dijo que tu madre te llamo y tuviste que ir pero no sabe porque, espero que todo esté bien, y hum… Llámame en cuanto oigas esto, por favor. — Ella cuelga después de eso.

Había algo que no le gustaba de esto, no era normal de Liam que no le llamara ni una sola vez desde que se fue, y mucho menos que no le dijera nada sobre su cambio de planes repentino, Scott dijo que se tardaría y que sería mejor empezar la reunión sin él, ya luego ella misma podría decirle lo importante, Cora sentía extraño al alfa, pero no lograba sentir que mintiera aunque hubiera puesto todos sus sentidos al máximo en él, al final se dio por vencida con eso.

Se toca la marca en su hombro sobre la ropa, algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo, observaba el reloj en su celular, habían pasado cinco horas desde la última vez que vio a Liam, ella nunca ha sido una controladora, pero, ese día, algo no era normal, con cada minuto que pasaba podía sentir su corazón acelerarse y su cuerpo sentirse frio.

Mira hacia atrás, la puerta de cristal del jardín dejaba ver hacia adentro de la casa, todos se estaban preparando para lo que Lydia les tenía que decir, Allison había llamado hace poco y le dijo a Malia que no iba a poder llegar a la reunión por lo que empezaran sin ella, la werecoyote y la banshee no querían acosarla porque hoy su padre cumplía 10 años de muerto, por otra parte Scott no parecía feliz de saber que ella no iba estar presente, Kira estaba sirviendo las galletas recién horneadas de esta mañana (La chica asiática parecía relajarse cocinando y limpiando), Isaac, que había llegado hace muy poco, fue ordenado por Malia que se llevara a los niños al parque.

¿Ellos son una manada? Pues era un desorden total, Peter no sería feliz con esto, su hija no heredero el orden y concentración al parecer.

Guarda el celular en su bolsillo, y sin tratar de pensarlo mucho más entra, Lydia llevaba semanas diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirle a todos, eso tal vez podría distraerle su suficiente y dejar de parecer una controladora novia con su novio que es menor que ella.

….

Los labios de Liam siguen dejando besos en el cuello y pecho de Hayden, las manos de ella entran por su pantalón, la fricción entre sus movimientos era enloquecedora, pero siempre lo ha sido con ella, era muy buena en esto, ambos experimentaron juntos, sabían todo lo que le gustaba al otro, sabían más de lo que sus cuerpos querían admitir a primera vista.

— Tenemos que…— Un gruñido sale de sus labios cuando Hayden aprieta las piernas sobre él. En ese momento su mente se llena de irracionales preguntas para la ocasión como: ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? ¿Cuándo habían llegado a esta habitación? ¿Y qué habitación era siquiera? — Tenemos que detenernos. — Dice con su subconsciente aun un tanto activo.

— No. — Replica enseguida la hermosa castaña. — Tu solo disfruta, Liam. — Ella lo vuelve a besar, sus labios sabían cómo jugo de mora con limón, el mismo sabor del delicioso jugo que había probado aquella mañana, luego de que su madre invitara a Hayden a desayunar con ellos.

Cuando se separan él sonríe y dice; — De acuerdo. —

_¿Dónde está Cora?_ Le pregunta su parte animal. _¿Quién es Cora?_ Responde él.

….

Allison se ríe cuando Reed vuelve a equivocarse y dejar escapar uno de los topos del juego, era increíble pensar que él, con su entrenamiento de cazador, perdiera ante un juego de maquina bastante viejo como era golpear al topo.

— ¿Por qué va tan rápido? — Pregunta con frustración el cazador.

— No va rápido, lo que pasa es que creo tienes malos reflejos. — Se burla la chica, justo cuando el juego acababa y una voz mecánica decía "Eres un perdedor" y los topos se escondían en sus lugares de nuevo.

— De acuerdo, odio este lugar. — Reed deja caer el mazo sobre la máquina y la mira, aun sonaba molesto en realidad lo estaban. — ¿Quieres irte a otro juego? —

Allison niega con su cabeza y aparta al chico del camino. — Quiero intentarlo ahora yo. —

— No se vale usar tus poderes. — Se apresura a decir él. — No queremos romper la máquina. —

La chica no responde, mete una moneda en el juego, este reinicia una nueva partida poniendo los números de brillante rojo en el tablero a cero, un topo aparece con calma y para Allison no es difícil golpearlo, un minuto después la misma voz mecánica aparece pero esta vez dice; "¡Has ganado!", Allison mira a Reed orgullosa de sí misma, el cazador pone los ojos en blanco.

— Bien. — El chico agarra el mazo de las manos de ella para dejarlo en la máquina. — Ya que eras tan buena en esto, quiero que ganes un oso de peluche para mí. — Entrelaza su mano con la de ella y la arrastra a los juegos con premios de la feria, Allison sonríe, incluso olvidando porque habían ido al lugar en un inicio.

….

Nolan se come otra papa frita, luego se limpia la mano en su pantalón y le da un sorbo a su refresco, deja el vaso de plástico en su puesto inicial cuando al ver en la pantalla nota que Hayden empezaba a quitarle la ropa a Liam.

Se supone que en ese momento debería empezar a grabar, así que lo hace, le da a la tecla R, una luz roja empieza a brillar en la pantalla, cuando dejara de grabar el video debería enviarse enseguida a la nube, esto era perfecto, obviamente lo era, fue él quien hizo todo el plan después de todo.

Hayden lo busco no mucho después de que Liam la abandono, era obvio que sería él porque desde el primer año de prácticas se proclamó como el enemigo de Dunbar, para los demás, ya que en realidad ellos trataban solo evitarse a toda costa luego del accidente, fue algo extraño, en los estudios los asignaron como pareja para una tarea de práctica, entre el labor Nolan termino sin querer cortando a Liam con un bisturí, fue un corte demasiado pequeño, solo porque el chico había metido la mano en el trabajo de él, lo extraño fue cuando la herida se había curado demasiado rápido, como si nunca hubiera estado en primer lugar, nunca paso, no le gusto eso, desde entonces supo que Liam era un… Era algo, y no le gustaba, tuvieron una discusión, Nolan termino como loco en los ojos de los demás, así que cuando Hayden vino y le pidió ayuda para vengarse del chico no dudo ni una sola vez para aceptar.

Debía admitir una cosa, en el año que ha pasado con Hayden había empezado a sentir cosas por ella, es una chica hermosa, inteligente, y que no tiene ningún límite para conseguir lo que quiere, le encantaba ese lado vengativo que quería ocultar, pero no con él, jamás con él, siempre siendo ella misma a su lado, le encantaba eso, y le encantaba lo que podía ver de su cuerpo por la pantalla, definitivamente es hermosa. Él se había prometido a si mismo que cuando terminaran sus negocios iba a confesarle lo que sentía por ella, Liam era un idiota que no sabía lo que había perdido, se merecía esto.

….

— No puedo creer que me hayas convencido en hacer esto. — Alyssa aprieta las manos en sus piernas, a la vez que el piloto decía por los parlantes que estaban a punto de despegar, los nervios hacen que su estómago se retuerce.

Su tutora le acaricia su tensa espalda. — Ahora que tu magia se está haciendo demasiado presente es lo mejor. —

— Claro, esto no tiene nada que ver con las misteriosas herederas. — Dice con sarcasmo.

Marin abrocha su cinturón de seguridad. — Todo tiene que ver con ellas siempre. — Le da una cálida mirada, Marin era de las pocas personas buenas con ella de su pasado, en parte solo por ella hizo esto, dejo todo para viajar a un país desconocido y conocer a unas personas que parecían odiar a su madre biológica. — Y también eres una heredera, nunca olvides eso. —

— ¿Cómo podría? — Dice entre dientes, estaba segura que su tutora no le había oído por suerte.

Alyssa siendo una huérfana creció con muchas expectativas sobre sus hombros, su tutora le pago la mejor escuela privada, Alyssa trabajo por las mejores calificaciones, temía que Marin creyera era una estúpida y no merecía su ayuda, luego en la universidad ella escogió la carrera más difícil a su parecer, Marin había estudiado psicología y ella quería algo parecido, por eso escogió medicina, luego se dio cuenta que de verdad le gustaba poder salvar vidas, ayudar a los demás, era gratificante.

Haber podido ayudar a Malia y Cora en sus partos se sintió bastante bueno también, aun no podía olvidar ese día, mucho menos lo que ese suceso ocasiono en su vida, en la magia que hasta entonces nunca había aparecido.


	17. Hora de disculpas

— Y esta chica... ¿Puede ser hermana de Malia? — Pregunta Kira.

— Debe ser una broma. — La werecoyote no parece feliz con todo lo que les acababa de decir la banshee, en especial con el hecho de que tal vez tiene una media hermana.

— Lo siento, Lydia, pero creo que deberás explicar todo de nuevo. — Dice la otra chica en la casa, Cora Hale, aun en sus manos tenía la foto de Alexandra Hale, la antepasada de los Hale que de verdad se parecía demasiado a Cora.

La banshee, que estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, les da una mirada a todos. — Nadie lo ha entendido aun, ¿verdad? — Todos se mantienen callados, Lydia suspira. — ¿Quieren que les cuente todo de nuevo? —

Un coro se hace presente. — Si. — Malia dice además; — Y ahora en español, por favor. —

Lydia esparce de nuevo todos los archivos que había conseguido ese año junto con la ayuda de Olga… Madame Olga aún estaba muy presente en su cabeza, estaba preocupada por ella, Allison le conto que una señora extraña la ayudo en salvarla, Lydia estaba segura que era la bruja, debía ser, y no se rendirá hasta encontrarla, el problema es que ayer salió del hospital, y no podía seguir retrasando el momento para explicarle todo a Malia, por eso no ha podido ir a buscar a Olga por ella misma, Stiles y Malia no han hecho un buen trabajo en esa búsqueda.

— De acuerdo, pero será la última vez que lo hare, así que prestad atención. —

— Suenas como una profesora. — Dice Cora, parecía un poco irritada, deja la foto en la mesa.

Lydia la ignora. — En los sucesos de amantes mates los protagonistas para las Erinias no fueron los mates, si no las chicas que ocasionaron de alguna u otra forma la muerte de la pareja, ellas son Jazmin Colín, la banshee que temía morir, ella era la mejor amiga de Anna junto con Marie-Jeanne Valet, quien se convirtió de hecho en la primera cazadora, su problema era ser demasiado ingenua, luego estaba Aria Green, la bruja envidiosa, y por ultimo Rachel Hale, la hermana menor de Anna. Bien, ¿cómo van ahora? —

— Tampoco somos estúpidos. — Se queja Breaden, tenía una botella de cerveza medio vacía en su mano, aun parecía abatida.

— Solo quería asegurarme... —

— Continua, Lydia, los niños deberán llegar en cualquier momento con Isaac. — Dice Kira, con un gesto de la mano para que siguiera hablando la banshee.

— Vale, Aria y Jazmin eran primas lejanas, todos ya sabemos que Aria llego a Beacon Hills cuando oyó sobre la guerra de werecreatures, Anna era muy poderosa cuando trabajaba en equipo con Jazmin y Marie-Jeanne, por eso las puso en su contra, amenazo a Jazmin con matarla a ella y a su hija si no la ayudaba a destruir la relación de Anna y Fred, mientras le hizo creer a Marie-Jeanne que en realidad los werewolfs son malvados, Aria convirtió al hermano mayor de Marie-Jeanne en una bestia y le hizo creer que en realidad fue Anna porque lo mordió, Marie-Jeanne tuvo que matar a su propio hermano para proteger a los humanos de la aldea. —

— La guerra de cazadores vs. werewolfs en realidad fue empezada por Anna y Marie-Jeanne, no por sus padres. — Dice Stiles, entendiendo por fin muchas cosas. — Marie-Jeanne es la primera cazadora de la historia. —

Lydia asiente. — Luego de la muerte de Anna y Fred, las Erinias culparon a Jazmin de cobarde y la castigaron con que cada banshee de su descendencia terminaría loca, a Marie-Jeanne por no creer en Anna su castigo fue la soledad, y para Aria el castigo por envidiosa fue que jamás encontraría el amor verdadero y su descendencia tampoco. —

— De acuerdo, eso lo entiendo, lo que no es como saber historia nos ayudara. — Habla Cora.

La banshee pone los ojos en blanco, la beta siempre era buena haciéndola perder la paciencia. — Con la muerte de Peter hemos abierto las puertas de otro mundo, nuestra responsabilidad es cerrarla y si, es por culpa de nuestros antepasados, pero solo así podremos acabar con esto. — Explica con la calma que le quedaba. — Y para hacer eso debemos aprender de los errores del pasado, si somos mejores solo así las Erinias se irán. —

— ¿Y Adina? — Pregunta Kira.

— Primero acabemos con las Erinias y luego con Adina. — Responde la banshee. — Un problema a la vez por favor. —

— No, quiero decir como sabes si la descendencia de Adina ayudara. — Vuelve hablar la chica asiática.

— Y ni siquiera sabemos dónde está. — Dice entre dientes Malia.

— De hecho. — Responde Lydia con una sonrisa. — Se dónde ha estado todo este tiempo, Deaton me lo dijo, y ahora mismo debería estar de camino para acá. —

Cora se ríe de pronto, llamando la atención de todos. — Lo siento, pero me parece divertido que Malia valla a conocer a su media hermana de esta forma. —

— Eres mala. — Dice Kira, dándole una dura mirada.

Cora enarca una ceja. — Soy una Hale. — Mira a Malia con diversión. — Y la familia está creciendo demasiado últimamente, repartir la herencia será una pesadilla, ¿eh? —

….

Cuando la reunión de la manada acaba Malia va a su habitación en la casa de Kira e Isaac, se sentía molesta y no quería que Millie le viera así, la niña debía llegar en cualquier momento, se sentó en la cama, de su cabeza no puede sacar el hecho de que posiblemente tiene una media hermana, una que era hija de Adina Parker, la mujer que quiere matarla y a toda su familia, a sus hijos.

¿Cómo podían confiar que esa chica no sea igual que su madre? Podría incluso ser una espía, simplemente no creía apropiado confiar en una Parker, pero también sabía que no tenían muchas más opciones en su posición.

Lydia termino la reunión diciendo que debían prepararse, cuando encuentre a la bruja que la ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo, iban a entrar a una especie de viaje tridimensional en sus mentes, no lo entendió pero tampoco pregunto más, solo quería acabar con esa reunión para encerrarse, no sabe con quién estaba enojada en ese momento, si con Adina que quiso vender el alma de una bebé, con Peter por ser un idiota y embarazar a la hada, con Corinne por haber aceptado el engaño, o con Lydia, por haber dado la noticia tan bruscamente, como sea, no le gustaba esto, siempre le gusto ser la única Hale mestiza, le hizo sentirse importante, pero ahora ni siquiera tenía eso de su vida pasada.

La puerta de su habitación se abre y Stiles entra sin tocar antes, no era como si le molestara en realidad.

— Hey. — Él cierra la puerta cuando pasa. — ¿Estas bien con todo eso? —

— La mujer que más me odia me ha dado una hermana. — Y pensar que en el pasado siempre quiso tener más hermanos… — No, la verdad es que me siento molesta con muchas personas. —

Stiles, sonriendo, se sienta a su lado en la cama. — ¿Dónde está la sorpresa en eso? — Se refería a sus ataques de ira en los últimos años. Malia lo mira mal, Stiles se ríe. — Estoy bien con eso, te ves hermosa enojada, excepto cuando quieres matarme. —

Malia no sabe que decir con eso, por eso opta por sacarle la lengua con diversión, ya todos creían que era muy infantil después de todo. Stiles vuelve a reír y acerca su rostro, termina por chupar la lengua de ella, una pequeña línea de saliva pasa al alejarse, los ojos de él se habían oscurecido un tanto.

— ¿Eso ha sido un beso? — Pregunta ella, mirándolo con intensidad, hacía mucho que no se besaban correctamente, como una pareja de casados debería hacer, y aquel pequeño tacto había despertado su lado animal, o tal vez podría ser porque la lengua de él era bueno ayudándola a olvidar todo, en especial de la familia que no había deseado tener.

— ¿Quieres usarme para olvidar? — Él sonríe de medio lado, la conocía muy bien. — Estoy bien con eso. — Posa la mano en el muslo de ella, estaba usando un short ese día, por lo que él pudo tocar su piel y tramitarle su calor natural que a ella tanto le gustaba.

— Besa a tu esposa correctamente, Stilinski. — Susurra, acercándose despacio a sus labios, él debía dar el primer paso en el juego.

— Como ordene, señora Stilinski. — Malia sonría ampliamente, él por fin la besa y entre risas se dejan caer en la cama.

Malia quisiera que todos los momentos entre ellos fueran así, para siempre.

….

Una hora después Reed ya contaba con tres osos de peluches, una oveja, un león y un conejo en sus brazos, todos los juguetes que Allison había ganado para él, podría tener muchos más si no fuera porque tuvieron que ir a comer algo, ambos estaban muriendo de hambre, luego de eso caminaron por la feria, comieron muchos dulces como no lo hacían desde su niñez.

Ahora Reed estaciona el auto rentado de ese día enfrente de la casa de Isaac y Kira, ambos bajan y él lleva consigo todos los peluches, cuando estaban enfrente de la puerta se los pasa a la beta, lo mira con cierta burla.

— No te los estoy dando, tengo una reputación que mantener por lo que no puedo llevarlos a la mansión, tendrás que cuidarlos por mí. — Dice con seguridad.

— ¿No temas que los decapite? —

— Le diré a Millie que los cuide entonces. —

Ambos se ríen, él es feliz al saber que su plan había funcionado. Cuando llegaron a la feria Allison parecía reacia a estar ahí, probablemente era porque no quería divertirse en el día que perdió a su padre, pero ella había pedido una distracción después de todo, la conocía, es bastante competitiva y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo Reed notaba su arrogancia, aquella que las tres chicas tenían, a veces cree que todos en la manada de ella en realidad lo son, por eso solo tuvo que parecer que era muy malo en los juegos, juegos para niños que no era un problema para su entrenamiento de cazador, como sea Allison lo creyó y termino jugando, luego él le dijo que le ganara premios y ella finalmente olvido incluso porque habían ido en primer lugar.

Ese día él descubrió algo, y es que le gustaba verla sonreír, que fuera feliz, la conoce desde hace un año y medio y solo hasta ese día había conocido su verdadera sonrisa, la que le hace hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y sus dientes perfectos brillaban, quisiera que ella fuera igual de feliz siempre, solo eso, ella merecía ser feliz.

— Reed, gracias por hoy, me divertí mucho. — Y hay estaba de nuevo, su hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

De pronto él se siente hipnotizado al ver sus brillantes ojos. — También me divertí. — Antes de ese día nunca había ido a una feria, y mucho menos salir con una chica que no fuera Carla para misiones.

¿Por qué se sentía así con Allison? Lo estaba pensando con profundidad, todo le era bastante nuevo, puede ser que le gustaba o solo era amistad, no estaba seguro, hasta ese entonces no había tenido sentimientos de ese grado, siempre tan frio y calculador con todo aquel que conocía, los sentimientos no son más que mera distracción en su trabajo, si quería saber qué era eso que Allison despertaba en él, entonces tendría que experimentar a cien sus instintos.

Es solo investigación, se dice mentalmente antes de acercarse y dejar un beso en la mejilla de la beta, su piel es caliente y suave, le gusta eso, cuando se aleja parecía sorprendida pero sus ojos eran cálidos, brillantes, se queda callado, como esperando que ella se molestara con él, después de todo estaba enterado de que no disfrutaba del contacto con chicos por lo que le paso, la misma Allison le había contado eso luego de que no pudo matar a Isaac, desde entonces no le agradaba el tal Isaac, no le parecía correcto que fuera el vecino de Allison, que viviera con tal normalidad luego de lo que casi le hizo a la chica, pero Allison no decía nada ni le hacía pagar al imbécil ese.

Para su sorpresa Allison le da otra hermosa sonrisa, entonces se da cuenta, le gustaba eso, le gustaba ella, le gustaba una werewolf…

Vale, reconocimiento de sentimientos hecho, ¿y ahora qué seguía? ¿Debería pedirle una cita? ¿O…?

La puerta de la casa se abre, rompiendo el momento entre ellos, giran para ver al nuevo llegado. — Allison. — Era Scott, que no parecía contento al verlo con ella.

Entonces lo recuerda, Allison le había contado muchas cosas en ese año, lo de Isaac, lo de Malia y Lydia, y claramente también lo de Scott, haba leído mucho sobre werewolfs en sus estudios, sabia lo fuerte de la conexión de mates, y ellos eran mates. La beta mira al alfa, su sonrisa se borra pero el brillo de sus ojos aumenta, ella lo ama, tanto Lydia como Allison lo hacían, que estúpido era si pensaba que siquiera tuviera una oportunidad con la chica Argent.

— Llegas tarde a la reunión. — Dice Scott, tratando de mantenerse calmado, o al menos eso le parece a Reed.

Allison aprieta los peluches sobre su pecho. — Llame a Lydia y le avise que llegaría tarde. —

— Bueno, ya acabo. — Responde el alfa, mira a Reed. — Sean ya llego del parque, está esperándote para irse a casa. —

Reed asiente, respetosamente, no conocía a Scott realmente, no podía odiarlo solo porque tenía una conexión con la chica que acababa de descubrir le gustaba. — Sera mejor que nos vallamos ya. — Mira de nuevo a su ex compañera cazadora. — Te llamo si pasa algo nuevo con Gerard. —

— Pero…—

— Mañana es el cumpleaños de tu sobrina, deberías pasarlo con ella, Carla traerá a Sean para ña fiesta de la tarde. —

Allison asiente. — De acuerdo. — Le da una sonrisa tensa. — Gracias por todo de nuevo, y prometo que los cuidare. — Alza los peluches.

Reed sonríe, ella siempre lograba provocar eso en él, cuando normalmente nunca lo hace. — Confió en ti. —

Tal vez nunca podría ser el amor de ella, pero eran amigos, y con eso le bastaba con tal de no perderla.

….

Cuando Liam despertó se encontró desnudo en una cama que no reconocía, tenía la boca seca, y había otro cuerpo desnudo a su lado que dormía plácidamente. Se incorpora en la cama, cuando mira a su alrededor nota que no reconocía nada de esa habitación, hasta que mira un poster de Terminator 2 en la pared a su derecha, era la película favorita de Hayden.

Estaba era la habitación de Hayden.

No podía ser, no debía ser, se apresura a apartarle el cabello de la cara a la chica dormida, aunque no debía hacerlo, el olor le había dicho quién era mucho antes, aun así siente la necesidad de ver el rostro y cuando lo hace siente su mundo derrumbarse.

— No, no, no, no. — Se levanta desorientado aun, busca su ropa, cuando encuentra su pantalón se apresura a ponérselo.

Él ama a Cora, no podría ser posible que esto hubiera pasado, engañar a su mate… Si Cora se entera jamás lo perdonaría, no podía perderla por un error, no puede vivir sin Cora Hale.

Se estaba poniendo su camisa cuando Hayden habla. — ¿Liam? — Él gira con lentitud, temiendo enfrentarse a ella. — ¿Por qué no regresas a la cama? — Ella le da una sonrisa sexy, pero que no provocaba nada en él. — Mis padres no llegaran hasta mañana, podremos divertirnos más tiempo. —

Liam no podía más con esto. — Lo siento. — Alza las manos en señal de rendición. — No sé qué me paso, Hayden, y no quiero lastimarte, pero esto no significa que hemos vuelto ni nada. —

Hayden frunce el ceño, se sienta en la cama, la sabana resbala en su tersa piel, dejándola expuesta, Liam desvía la mirada, encuentra el vestido de ella en el suelo por lo que se lo pasa, evitando mirarla aun.

— Estoy comprometido con alguien más. — Era en parte verdad, desde que Cora y él son mates estaban comprometidos de pasar la vida juntos, sin necesidad de anillos. — Y la amo. —

— No tanto si has hecho esto tan fácilmente conmigo. — Liam la mira, un poco molesto, pero con él mismo, ella ya se había puesto su ropa interior. — Eres un idiota, Liam, ni ella ni yo merecíamos esto. — Luce muy molesta.

— Lo sé. — Responde enseguida. — Pero no puedo perderla. — Agarra sus zapatos y el abrigo de su traje. — Aléjate de mí y mi familia, Hayden. — Aun no sabía cómo se encontraba envuelto en esto, todo era borroso en su mente ahora mismo, solo quería salir y buscar a Cora, no podía decirle nada, pero… Pero solo quería verla, lo necesitaba.

Le da una última mirada de arrepentimiento a su ex, antes de encaminarse a la muy conocida salida, al cruzar la puerta puede oír. — Vas a pagar por esta humillación, Liam. — Ella no lo susurro, claramente quería que él lo oyera.

Liam no puede hacer nada más que irse.

….

Allison estaba por subir a su habitación, ya se había despedido de Sean y Reed, pensaba ir y dejar los peluches en la cama antes de ir a hablar con Malia y Lydia, pero en el proceso Scott la agarra del codo y le impide que suba, ella lo mira confundida, tanto por el tacto como por la interrupción, ellos no tenían nada de qué hablar.

— No podemos seguir ignorándolo, Allison. — Dice él, aun agarrándola.

Ella se suelta, un poco más brusca de lo que quería, ni siquiera había notado cuando entro a la casa de Breaden, la última vez que lo vio estaba en el jardín junto con Lydia.

— No sé de qué hablas. —

— Tú me gustas y sé que yo te gusto, así funciona el lazo de mates. —

Allison se acerca un poco demasiado a él. — Tú y yo no somos mates, no somos nada. — No estaba dispuesta a pasar por esto nuevamente, la última vez le ocasiono un accidente que la alejo de sus amigas y le hizo ver un lado de su familia que odia.

Scott, con su habitual semblante calmado, la mira con ojos tiernos, muy diferente a como la veía estando al lado de Reed. — Puedo saber cuándo mientes. — Ella se muerde la lengua, molesta con su pulso delator. — Y también es incómodo para mí hablar de esto, pero no podemos seguir negando nuestros sentimientos por siempre. —

— Debes quedarte con Lydia. —

— Y ella me dice que debo quedarme contigo. — Responde el alfa. — Y mi corazón dice que con ambas. —

Viendo el gesto confundido del alfa se siente un poco mal, esto no debe ser fácil para él al doble, tal vez estaba siendo muy ruda cuando no era su culpa, era su parte animal, la parte animal de ambos, no podía seguir negándolo, si querían acabar con la incomodidad entre los tres, debían enfrentarla y acabarla de la mejor forma posible.

Allison, como gesto de paz, estira su cuerpo hasta que sus labios tocan a los de Scott, es apenas un toque, ninguno de los dos siquiera cierran los ojos, se sintió bien, pero no ocasiono una oleada de emociones en la chica, cuando vuelve a su lugar él parecía muy sorprendido.

— Necesito un poco de tiempo. — Confiesa, aun temía admitir sentimientos como lo era el amor.

Scott asiente con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada, Allison le da una sonrisa amable y prácticamente corre escaleras arriba, una vez en su cuarto cierra la puerta con seguro, y deja caer los peluches que hasta ese momento tenía fuertemente apretado a su pecho, caen sobre la cama sencilla de la habitación, luego ella se sienta a un lado de ellos, su corazón latía muy deprisa en su pecho, era la primera vez que había besado a alguien, si eso se podía considerar un beso.

Ese día había tenido dos clases de besos un tanto diferentes, pero que no le molestaron, posa una mano sobre su mejilla y la otra sobre sus labios, sensaciones confusas se instalan por todo su cuerpo, alma y mente. Un olor peculiar llega a sus fosas nasales, baja la mirada y se encuentra con el primer oso que gano ella para Reed ese día, lo alza y acerca a su nariz, aun olía a Reed, una mezcla entre colonia de hombre y manzana, disfruta de ese aroma con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto los abre, un tanto asustada por el nuevo ritmo de latidos en su pecho.

¿Qué estaba pasándole con esos dos chicos?

….

Alyssa no puede evitar invocar el recuerdo de los partos en su mente cuando el avión ya estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, y eso era porque estaba a punto de conocer Estados Unidos por primera vez, solo le gustaría que no fuera por estas circunstancias, como sea, las chicas juntos con Liam y los bebés se habían ido hace un mes a ese mismo país, tal vez debería ir a visitarlos, luego del año transcurridos los consideraba como sus amigos, además, ellos eran los únicos sobrenaturales que conocía también.

_"La chica tuvo que regresar a la clínica esa noche de tormenta, había olvidado sus libros de estudios porque se la había pasado todo el día leyéndolos en cada momento de descanso que logro tener, los necesitaba demasiado, la idea era estudiar en la noche también, por eso no tuvo más opción que regresar aunque fuera tan tarde._

_La enfermera de turno, que se llamaba Charly, la saluda y le entrega su tarjeta de acceso, Alyssa le dice que no tardara y entra, esa noche era una de las pocas calmadas, no accidentes ni emergencias, todo era calma, pocas luces estaban encendidas a esa hora, los truenos y rayos le daban un aire siniestro a la clínica a esa hora, pero Alyssa no recuerda haber sentido temor alguna vez en su vida._

_Era como si no pudiera sentir aquello sin importar que._

_Estaba a punto de llegar a la sala de casilleros, donde estaba segura había dejado los libros, pero ciertos ruidos extraños se hicieron presentes en el pasillo vacío, agudiza sus oídos, eran gemidos de dolor, mucho dolor, su instinto de medica se despierta, sigue los jadeos contenidos, la persona que estuviera lastimada estaba tratando de no llamar la atención, lo raro es que esto era área restringida, ningún paciente podría haber entrado, entonces el herido podría ser uno de sus compañeros, corre, llega a una de las salas de emergencias que casi no se usaba, lo que la deja congelada es ver a Liam en pie delante de Cora, una Cora muy diferente a como la conocía, tenía garras que arruinaban la camilla en donde estaba, sus dientes brillaban, y sin duda lo más extraño era que estaba encadenada, mientras Liam miraba entre sus piernas._

_— Pero que…— Es apenas un susurro pero Liam la había oído, se incorpora y la mira, temeroso, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, eso no lucia bien._

_— Alyssa, no es lo que crees. — Se apresura a decir, se acerca con las manos ensangrentadas en alto. — Os explicare después, ahora tienes que irte. —_

_Se acerca más a la escena. — Está dando a luz. — No es una pregunta porque la situación era muy obvia. — No estoy segura que es tu novia, pero eso. — Señala la sangre corriendo por las piernas de la chica. — No luce nada bien, tengo que revisarla. —_

_— Ya lo tengo yo. —_

_Alyssa, ignorándolo, se quita su abrigo y alza las mangas de su blusa hasta los codos, había prometido tratar de ayudar a las personas con sus conocimientos, ayudar al necesitado, y eso iba hacer, sin importar que Cora parecía un monstruo aterrador en ese momento._

_Ya Liam dijo que se lo explicaría luego._

_— Yo sé más de obstetricia y ginecología que tú. — Le recuerda, se acerca a los lavabos para desinfectar sus manos, Cora sudaba mucho y dejaba salir gruñidos ahora. — Puedes estar tranquilo, no hare preguntas ahora, solo quiero ayudar. — Cuando termina con sus manos se acerca a la paciente. — ¿Seguro que esas cadenas la detendrán? —_

_— ¿Sabes acerca de werewolfs? — Pregunta con mucha curiosidad el chico._

_Ella lo mira, entonces eso era Cora, nunca había visto a una werecreature antes por lo que no estaba segura que era, hasta hace unos meses ella creía que era simplemente humana, pero su tutora le había confesado que era una bruja, ella, que nunca antes había hecho nada de magia, Marin trato de "despertar" sus poderes, pero nada paso, sigue siendo normal, y le gusta serlo._

_No responde a la pregunta en sí. — ¿Dónde esta Malia? — Se acerca a Cora, entrando en su modo más profesional, cuando mira entre sus piernas nota enseguida lo que estaba pasando._

_— No creí producente traerla, no podía con dos embarazadas transformadas, solo soy un beta. — Responde Liam, tan rápido como habitualmente hablaba al ponerse nervioso._

_No estaba segura porque no sentía miedo, Cora en ese momento parecía poder arrancarle un brazo sin problema, aun así se estira y toca el vientre hinchado. — El bebé viene en el lugar equivocado. — Se apresura a decirle a Liam._

_— Lo sé. — Mira a Cora, no parecía siquiera oír a ellos con todo el dolor que trataba de soportar. — Estaba tratando de acomodarlo cuando llegaste. —_

_Ella niega con la cabeza. — No servirá de mucho ahora, debemos sacarlo ya o podría morir en el interior de ella. —_

_— ¡No! — Grita Cora, entonces si les oía después de todo, ella mira a Liam con suplicia. — Por favor sálvalo. — Las manos de ella sangraban por enterrar sus propias garras en sus palmas._

_Liam se acerca y le da un beso en la frente, no parece nada intimidado por su transformación, tal vez él también era igual que su novia. — Tú y nuestro hijo van a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Solo concéntrate en tu respiración por ahora. — Le asegura._

_Alyssa no piensa perder más tiempo, le da órdenes a Liam de tratar de mover al bebé por la panza, mientras ella trabaja en el interior de la chica lobo."_

Esa noche fue muy difícil, hacer a Cora pujar sin que perdiera el control fue un real desafío para su carrera médica. Cuando Jack nació no lloro, sus pulmones no parecían funcionar, Alyssa se lo llevo a una mesa de revisión, Cora trataba de acercarse y le gritaba que le entregara a su hijo, Liam trataba de calmarla, Jack no respondía, lo había limpiado pero seguía frio, en su mente solo podía repetir que respirara, debía hacerlo, trato de entrarlo en calor, y entonces de pronto paso, un pequeño brillo salió de su mano, la misma que estaba en el pequeño pecho del niño, solo estuvo un segundo, pero al siguiente Jack ya estaba llorando, por suerte Liam ni Cora había notado aquello, llevo al bebé con sus padres, tratando de ignorar por todos los medios lo que sea que hizo.

No era una chica mágica, no quería serlo cuando Marin le dijo tantas cosas horribles de su madre y abuela biológicas, por eso ignoro ese momento, no lo menciono con nadie, era fácil hacer como si no hubiera pasado cuando no le había afectado a nadie y mucho menos se hizo notar.

Pero todo cambio con el parto de Malia.

_"Había pasado un mes desde el parto de Cora, todo estaba bien con Jack ahora, y Liam cumplió a la hora de explicarle todo, resulta que tanto Liam como Cora eran werewolfs, mientras que Malia es una werecoyote, pero también era un alfa, incluso el padre del bebé que esperaba también es un alfa, puede ser por eso que Alyssa no se sorprendió cuando una mañana Liam la llamo para decirle que Malia había entrado en labor cuando aún le faltaba dos meses._

_Esa mañana había mucho movimiento en el hospital, Liam la llamo para que le ayudara en meter a una media transformada werecoyote. Al final lo lograron metiéndola por la área de servicio, el problema es que, Cora trabajo duro para controlarse, Malia era un tanto diferente, les gritaban que se alejaran de ella, que no la tocaran ni a su bebé, Liam le explico que ella había pasado por una situación traumática en su primer parto._

_Por suerte ese día Cora también había ido, dejando a Jack con una niñera aunque no le gustaba alejarse de su hijo aún demasiado pequeño. Ambos betas lograron encadenar a Malia, las mismas cadenas que habían traído para el primer parto de su propia casa. Alyssa mientras preparo la sala, por suerte ese día Malia llevaba un vestido, no tuvieron que descambiarla, solo subir la falda._

_— ¿Tengo que saber algo importante sobre werecoyotes? — Pregunta, cuando se acercaba a la nueva paciente de parto._

_Cora es la que habla; — Bueno por lo que tengo entendido cuando una werecoyote da a luz quiere matar a su bebé. —_

_Ni siquiera se molesta en mirarla sorprendida, ya era ridículo hacerlo en ese momento, cuando cada vez se involucraba en un mundo sobrenatural, en vez de eso observa y comprueba que tan dilatada se encontraba Malia, el bebé parecía que si venia del lado correcto, era buen inicio, eso creía, hasta que nota algo extraño._

_Gira para ver a Liam. — Necesito que empuje ahora. —_

_— ¿Todo está bien? — Pregunta Cora._

_— El bebé no está desarrollado por completo, necesitamos ponerlo bajo observación. — Contesta con calma, para no preocuparlos._

_Cora se acerca su prima, acaricia su cabello, la werecoyote aun luchaba contra sus cadenas. — Malia, no vamos hacerle nada a tu bebé, somos tu manada, debes confiar en nosotros. —_

_— No puedo perderlo a él también. — Malia llora, sus ojos eran de un color diferente a los de Cora, son rojos escarlata muy brillantes._

_— No lo harás, pero tienes que pujar ahora. — Cora aprieta la mano de la alfa, a pesar de que esta tenia las garras afuera y le cortaba la piel delicada humana._

_Malia logro controlarse y seguir las instrucciones dadas, paso mucho tiempo antes de que el bebé finalmente saliera, el llanto se hace presente enseguida, el problema es que una de las cadenas de Malia se había roto, la werecoyote grito fuertemente para que le entregara el bebé, pero Cora grito de que no lo hiciera, no estaban seguros si le iba a hacer daño, Alyssa siguió la orden de Cora y se alejó con el bebé aun llorando sobre su pecho, lo lleva hasta la mesa de revisión, mientras Cora y Liam tratan de controlar a la alfa._

_No funciona mucho, ella era mucho más fuerte que ellos, se levanta de la camilla, rompe la última cadena que la sostenía y aun con sus ojos rojos se acerca a ella y el bebé._

_— ¡No le des al niño! — Grita Liam, levantándose del suelo, Malia lo lanzo contra una pared que había roto ante el impacto._

_Malia estaba muy cerca, Cora logra interceptarla, el problemas es que Malia clava sus garras en el vientre de su prima, Cora cae al suelo, Liam se acerca a ella muy preocupado, ahora ninguno de los dos detiene a la werecoyote, cuando estaba a solo un metro de distancia, por instinto alza su mano, oculta al bebé lo mejor que puede con el brazo que lo sostenía, y entonces vuelve a pasar, una luz dorada sale de su mano, pero esta vez es en forma de rayo que se estrecha contra Malia, que sale volando hasta una pared, se golpea tan duro que queda inconsciente."_

Ese día los demás obviamente notaron sus poderes recién descubiertos, ella tuvo que decirles que hace tan solo muy poco se entero era una bruja, y antes de eso nunca antes había usado sus poderes, no sabía cómo salen, que los despierta en realidad, solo paso dos veces y esas han sido en los partos de ellas, por suerte ninguno la acoso más luego de eso, y cuando Malia despertó explico que no quería matar al bebé en realidad, si no a Alyssa, temía que se llevara al bebé, se disculpó con ella y también con Cora, que por suerte su herida solo fue superficial.

Luego de que casi mata a una persona ella no tuvo más remedio que decirle a Marin, esta se emocionó porque al parecer empezaba a creer que Alyssa era por completo humana, y eso no quería, no pudo decirle a su tutora el nombre del paciente que casi mata, creía que así era mejor, quería a Marin, pero también la quería lejos de su vida ordinaria, ahora más que nunca.

….

Al día siguiente, Millie estaba saltando de un lugar a otro, emocionada por su cumpleaños, incluso había dejado que su mamá Kira le pusiera un vestido blanco y flores en su cabello. Ben Derek se burló de ella al principio, y Sean le dijo que estaba muy bonita, tomo eso positivamente, ambas cosas.

Era un hermoso domingo en finales de verano, el sol brillaba y no había nube alguna, por eso su mamás habían pasado la fiesta al jardín, el cual su papá Isaac había estado arreglando el último año, el césped ya no era marrón por estar seco, ahora era verde, brillaba y olía muy bien, la casa del árbol en lo alto tenia también nuevas mejoras, y había nuevos muebles de jardín muy cómodos y bonitos.

Ella dejo que sus madres se encargaran de la decoración, por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando la dejaron salir por fin a verla, la temática era de lobos y coyotes, le gusto eso, ella era mitad lobo como su padre y su mamá era mitad coyote, así que era como un guiño a su familia, que su mamá Kira estuviera de acuerdo en la decoración significaba que ya aceptaba como era su vida ahora.

Invito a la mayoría de niños de su curso porque mamá Kira dijo necesitaba socializar más, también a Will que era el amigo de Ben Derek, solo que él no acepto, no importaba el tiempo que ha pasado, Will sigue diciendo que no volverá a la casa de ellos hasta que la tal Adina no exista más, solo hablaba con ellos en la escuela, donde decía se sentía seguro con ellos. La fiesta transcurrió normal, pero en realidad ella no se separó de Ben ni de Sean, los demás niños jugaban en el inflable, ponerle la cola al lobo, comían los dulces, bebidas, se divertían, pero ninguno tampoco se acercaba a ella, la cumpleañera.

Definitivamente no era alguien sociable, pero su mamá Malia dijo que eso estaba bien, antes de conocer a Lydia y Allison ella no había tenido ningún otro amigo, con eso se dio cuenta que era como su mamá biológica, y eso estaba bien con ella, le gustaba su familia y pensaba que era la niña con más suerte en el mundo por tener a dos mamás y dos papás asombrosos.

— ¿Por qué hueles triste? — Le pregunto Ben Derek, llego con un plato de pastel para ella. — No deberías estar así, en pocos minutos vas a tener tu primera cita con tus papás. —

Había pasado una hora desde que la fiesta empezó, ya había abierto los regalos, unos cuantos niños se fueron, le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños, y la torta estaba medio comida, ya había pasado todo eso y por eso estaba triste.

— Le pedí a mamá Kira que invitara a mi tío Jackson, ella dijo que lo haría y pensé que vendría para mi fiesta, pero no llego. — Hace un puchero, aquellos que gana el corazón de todos y ella lo sabe muy bien.

Ben Derek se sienta a su lado en la mesa decorada aun. — Las mamás mienten todo el tiempo. —

Millie frunce el ceño y lo mira. — ¿Qué quieres decir? —

Su primo mayor le da golpecitos en la cabeza, eso la molesta y lo aleja. — Vamos, tú también notaste que nuestras mamás se están portando extraño. — Él come del pastel que había traído. — Como sea deberías dejar de pensar en eso o no disfrutaras de tu regalo con mi tía Malia. —

El niño tenía razón, había esperado mucho para esto, ese día iba a decirle algo muy importante a sus papás biológicos, desde hace meses tenía una idea en su cabeza que en realidad Sean le hizo pensarla demasiado… Oh, eso le recordó algo, ella no había obtenido su regalo sorpresa de Sean aun, se suponía que había al baño pero ya tardo mucho.

— ¿Dónde está Sean? — Le pregunta a su primo.

Él se encoje de hombros, su boca llena de pastel. — No lo sé. — Responde serio.

Se pone en pie decidida a buscar su amigo, dejando a Ben Derek comer el pastel que se suponía había traído para ella.

….

Malia no puede evitar reírse. — Eres muy hipócrita, Kira Yukimura. —

La chica asiática estaba fregando los fregando algunos platos con mucha fuerza innecesaria, solo ellas dos estaban en la cocina, Allison y Lydia cuidaban a los niños que aún quedaban en la fiesta del jardín, Isaac había empezado a fumar por lo que estaba en el jardín delantero haciéndolo, Scott y Stiles lo fueron acompañar, un pocos aburridos de los griteríos de los niños, mientras Cora y Liam estaban en la sala con los bebés dándoles de comer.

Kira gira para verla, sus manos aun mojadas. — Supongo que por eso nos agradamos, somos muy parecidas. — Le dice con un tono bastante seco, a ella no le parecía divertida la situación. — Ya en serio, debes decirle la verdad pronto. —

— Vale, cuando tú también le digas. —

Kira sonríe un poco con eso esta vez. — ¿Debemos hacer un club de madres mentirosas? —

— No olvides enviarle la invitación a Breaden. —

Ambas terminan riendo, era lo mejor que podían hacer en esos momentos, buscando un poco de calma en sus vidas, ambas sabían que tarde o temprano tenían que ser sinceras con los niños, Breaden decirle a Ben Derek que su padre está vivo, Malia a Millie que tiene un hermanito, y Kira que su querido tío Jackson estaba muerto, nadie nunca dijo que en realidad ser madres era tan difícil, en especial con ellas, sus hijos son sobrenaturales, cosas malas pueden pasar con niños que a penas y controlan sus poderes.

— No podemos darle ambas noticias a la vez. — Dice Kira luego de las risas, empieza a secar sus manos con un paño de tejido florar.

— Hazlo tu primero. — Responde enseguida la coyote. — La verdad aun no puedo decirle a Stiles. — Agarra una galleta del mostrador, no quería que Kira viera el temor en sus ojos, es que tenía miedo de perder la calma que había obtenido estas semanas por otro error.

Kira se acerca a ella, y susurra; — ¿Habéis pensado que pasaría si Stiles muere en la batalla? — Malia la mira seria, queriendo cortar con esa conversación, no quiere ni pensar en un segundo que podría matar a su mate, el padre de sus hijos, pero Kira la interrumpe antes de decirlo. — Tu conciencia te matara porque no dejaste que Stiles tuviera en sus brazos a su hijo. —

— ¿Qué habéis dicho? —

Malia siente que su corazón se detiene por un momento, se levanta de la silla donde estaba con una rapidez asombrosa, Kira se cógela, y Malia solo siente el temor consumiendo su cuerpo dando la media vuelta, hasta que lo hace y ve los ojos de Stiles, unos ojos que no la veían nada feliz.

— Stiles…— Ella dice, tentando una explicación, sabía que no podía seguir mintiendo, pero aun temía decir la verdad, dar a conocer tan claramente su egoísmo.

— ¿De qué habla Kira? — Pregunta su mate, tratando de mantener la calma, la casa estaba llena de niños y dos eran sus hijos. Abre la boca y la cierra varias veces, incapaz de decir algo cuando él le miraba con una frialdad que la hacía sentir horrible. Había temido tanto este momento por algo. — ¿Dónde está mi hijo? — Pregunta ahora, aun no se acercaba demasiado a ella, y ambos sabían porque.

_Mantengan la calma, las Erinias_. Se podía oír en el fondo de sus cabezas.

— Yo quería decirte. — Termina diciendo. — No quería que te enteraras así. —

Stiles la mira, apretando la mandíbula, estaba enojado. ¿Cómo no estarlo? — En primer lugar nunca debiste mentirme. — Dice entre dientes.

— ¡Yo creía que me engañaste con Lydia, quería vengarme! — No puede resistir a decir, aunque cuando lo dijo en voz alta de verdad sonó ridículo.

Stiles no lo resiste más, se acerca con mucha rapidez y la agarra con rudeza de los hombros. — ¡¿Jugando con la vida de nuestro hijo?! — Grita, y fue suficiente ahora para llamar la atención de varios de sus amigos.

Kira, con una fuerza asombrosa y ojos brillantes en dorado, agarra a Stiles del brazo solo con una mano y lo empuja lejos de Malia, en eso llegan Lydia y Allison del jardín, y Isaac con Scott, estos amontados en la cocina, mirándose entre sí un tanto preocupados por lo que podía pasar y confundidos, Stiles por su lado no apartaba los ojos de ella, ignorando el empuje de Kira.

— Cuando estoy enojada no pienso con claridad. — Reconoce la werecoyote enfrente de todos.

Le era vergonzoso pero era la verdad.

— Chicos los niños…— Dice Allison, poniéndose en la mitad de ambos.

Stiles la sigue mirando a ella otro par de minutos, sin decir nada, hasta que sale prácticamente corriendo a la sala, Malia lo sigue empujando a varios de la manada en el camino, obviamente Stiles llego antes que ella, Cora y Liam estaban de pie a un lado del sofá, seguramente también habían oído la discusión en la cocina, y estaban dudando que hacer en esos momentos. Era Cora la que tenía a Myles en brazos, lo aprieta sobre su pecho, el bebé gimotea.

Tal vez Malia fue muy obvia en todo este tiempo sobre su amor por Myles, ya que va directo hacia él, ni siquiera mira a Jack, los bebés se parecían, él podría haberse confundido pero no lo hizo, agarra a Myles con sumo cuidado, Cora la mira a ella, como diciéndole que no podía impedírselo, pero en realidad a Malia no le molestaba que Stiles cargara a su hijo, cuando Myles nació había soñado con ese momento, claro que no así, pero ellos parecía ser que nunca serian una familia normal.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando Stiles empieza a besar la cabeza del pequeño con mucho cariño, Myles deja de gimotear con eso.

— Lo siento por no poder estar contigo antes. — Stiles le susurra al bebé. — Soy tu papá, y te amo, no volveré a dejar que nos separen nunca más. —

Malia cierra los ojos y dos grandes lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, las palabras de Stiles la hicieron sentir como una malvada al separar padre e hijo, no quería hacer eso, bueno, no en ese momento, antes si quiso, había deseado el sufrimiento de Stiles al pensar que el bebé murió, pero se arrepentimiento de eso, como la mayoría de sus decisiones en los últimos años.

_Tienes mucha maldad en tu interior, Malia._ Las palabras de Adina se repiten como una grabación permanente en su cabeza, las palabras que esa hada le repetía seguido en su niñez, antes de que Corinne le ordenara alejarse de ella.

Ella no quería esto, no quería ser mala. ¿Por qué no podía detenerse de hacer cosas incorrectas?

— Lo siento mucho, Stiles. — Dice aun con los ojos cerrados, temiendo ver el odio en él, aunque claro que podía oler su enojo, era pequeño porque ahora ganaba el sentimiento de amor y cariño por Myles.

— Eso no arreglara todo el tiempo perdido. — Responde Stiles un poco más calmado, Malia respira hondo antes de abrir los ojos y verlo, él también lloraba ahora. — Me hiciste lo mismo que Adina a ti, y tú eres mi mate, no mi enemiga, creo que por eso duele más. —

Lydia se acerca a ellos, es cuando nota que de hecho toda la manada estaba ya con ellos, excepto Kira e Isaac. — Yo te bese, yo la hice enojar apropósito y por eso cometió un error, así que no te enojes con ella si no conmigo. — Dice la banshee.

Stiles mira a la rubia-fresa solos unos segundos antes de verla a ella de nuevo. — No estoy solo enojado, Malia, estoy dolido, pase un año horrible pensando que yo era el responsable de la muerte de mi hijo, me odiabas sin merecerlo, y tu solo pensabas como hacerme sentir mal. — Él acariciaba la espalda de Myles. — Yo jamás hubiera deseado tu dolor sin importar que. —

— Somos muy diferentes, Stiles. — Es lo único que logra decir.

Stiles iba a decir algo más, pero en eso llega Isaac y les dice con rudeza; — Creo que han olvidado es el cumpleaños de Millie, su hija mayor, ella ya los vio una vez querer matarse y le ocasiono pesadillas por una semana. — Malia se limpia las lágrimas. — Kira la traerá pronto, aún espera que la lleven a la feria, así que tendrán que dejar esta conversación para después. —

Malia frunce el ceño. — No creo que sea…—

No puede terminar lo que quería decir porque Millie llega corriendo a la sala, Kira siguiéndola desde atrás, la niña sonriente se abraza a la cintura de Malia. — ¡Ya estoy lista mami! — Mira a Stiles ahora, quien aún tenía a Myles en brazos, también se había limpiado las lágrimas, pero Millie arruga su naricita. — ¿Han llorado? —

— No. — Responde Stiles antes que cualquiera. — Solo jugábamos con los bebés mientras esperábamos que terminara tu fiesta. — Sin seguridad aun termina por darle de nuevo a Cora el bebé.

Malia lo mira muy confundida, de hecho estaba esperando que Stiles le dijera a Millie cosas malas de ella, sobre su mentira a la familia, lo de Myles, él parecía tan enojado que hubiera esperado hiciera algo para vengarse, pero obviamente no paso porque Stiles no era como ella, y mentiría si dijera que no le era molesto que todos parecían mejor persona que ella todo el tiempo.

Millie los mira un tanto incrédula aun, pero Kira entonces se acerca y la agarra de la mano. — Vamos a ponerte unos zapatos ideales para la feria mientras ellos se preparan, cariño. — La niña asiente, aun seria, por suerte se va con Kira a la habitación de la niña.

Malia enfrenta a su esposo cuando Millie salió de vista. — ¿Vamos a ir a la feria como si nada? — Pregunta, aun dudosa de que eso fuera buena idea.

Lydia iba a decir algo pero Stiles toma primero la palabra; — Se lo prometimos, ella ya ha sufrido mucho con unos padres tan disfuncionales como nosotros. —

— Necesito explicarte…—

— Ya lo hiciste. — Le interrumpe Stilinski, con una actitud fría ahora. — Querías lastimarte y felicidades, lo lograste. — Él se va, dejándola con un horrible nudo en su garganta.

Si, ella logro su cometido, le rompió el corazón a Stiles como él lo había hecho con ella, pero obviamente no se sentía como una victoria, jamás lo seria… ¿Por qué la oscuridad en ella siempre ganaba?


	18. Aquellos días de amor

Millie claramente podía notar que sus padres actuaban extraño ese día, desde que su mamá Malia volvió no había discutido con su papá Stiles, incluso se habían acercado un poco, ella creyó que ellos habían vuelto, hasta su mamá había vuelto hablar con Lydia como si nada hubiera pasado… A Millie aún no le gustaba Lydia, antes le gusto, cuando creía que salía con Scott, pero luego de que hizo separar a sus padres no le gustaba la rubia-fresa y punto.

Habían llegado a la feria del pueblo hace muy poco, ella estaba muy emocionada pero sus padres no tanto, ni siquiera un poco como lo demostraron ayer luego que se los pidió, sospecha que su repentino bajón de ánimo tenía que ver con Lydia Martin, cuando llego a la sala ella estaba en la mitad de ambos, y no sería de sorpresa porque solo ha visto que Lydia provoca discusiones en sus padres, si, no le gustaba esa rubia-fresa, ahora debía actuar rápido y hacer que sus padres estén bien juntos de nuevo.

Ella estaba caminando en la mitad de ambos, ellos estaban muy callados y con la mirada baja, no era así como imaginaba su día con sus padres biológicos, pero no se desanima, agarra las manos de sus padres, ellos la miran, como saliendo de una ensoñación, Millie les da una enorme sonrisa y aprieta las manos de ellos.

— ¡Primero vamos a la montaña rusa! — Exclama, con toda aquella parte adorable que tenía y sabia hipnotizaba a cualquier adulto. — ¿Podemos? —

Su mamá Malia mira a su papá Stiles, dejando la decisión a él, por suerte para Millie él sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. — Haremos lo que quieras, es tu cumpleaños. —

¡Qué bueno que su papá dijo eso! Iba a divertirse mucho con lo que planeo con Ben Derek… Su primo, aún no sabe porque él estaba enojado con ella, pero luego se encargaría de investigar eso.

….

Allison se encontraba por segunda vez en la feria y en muy poco tiempo de diferencia, solo que esta vez no estaba por diversión ni con Reed a su lado, esta vez era Scott quien la acompañaba, y estaban en el lugar por trabajo.

Luego de la discusión de Stiles y Malia en la sala de Lahey, ellos se fueron con Millie en el auto de Stilinski, pero obviamente la manada no pensaba dejarlos solos y con una niña luego de lo sucedido, Kira pensaba ir y seguirles, pero Lydia no creyó eso buena idea, no sabían mucho de kitsunes pero sí que eran poderosos y perdían el poder fácilmente sin un entrenamiento apropiado, por lo que Allison sabe Kira ya había perdido el control una vez y casi mata a Malia, por eso la banshee les dio la tarea de guardias secretos a los más pacificas del grupo pero a la vez inteligentes a la hora de emergencias, ella y Scott.

Estaban esperando que la familia Stilinski Hale bajara de la montaña rusa, lejos para no ser detectados, cuando Scott habla por primera vez desde que llegaron. — Ayer viniste aquí con ese chico…— La mira, esperando que ella hablara porque parecía que él aun no sabía su nombre, es cuando recuerda que ni siquiera los presento ayer, aunque estaba bastante segura que Reed se dio cuenta por sí mismo que él era Scott McCall, ella le hablo mucho del alfa.

— Reed. — Responde, aun con la mirada hacia los Stilinski que subían y bajaban, estaban sonriendo al ver la expresión alegre y risueña de Millie que tenía los brazos arriba, disfrutando del paseo.

— Si, Reed, un cazador. — Dice Scott, que estaba apoyado en una pared y con los brazos cruzados, se encontraban muy lejos de la montaña rusa pero aun podían ver con claridad gracias a sus poderos de lobo después de todo.

— Yo también soy una cazadora. —

— Lo eras. —

Allison lo mira, confundida, no entendía a donde quería llegar con esta conversación. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

— No nos quieres matar, ¿o sí? —

— Reed tampoco quiere hacerlo. — Siente la necesidad de defender a su amigo cazador, el único amigo que le quedaba de su vida humana. — Si desconfías de él es como si lo hiciera de mi primo menor, ambos han sido criados de la misma manera, pero también ambos se han convertido en amigos de werewolfs. —

— ¿Solo amigos? —

Allison parpadea seguido, sintiéndose aún más confundida ahora. — ¿Perdón? —

— Sean beso en la boca a Millie como "regalo de cumpleaños especial" — Hace comillas con sus dedos, Allison abre mucho la boca, sorprendida ante esa nueva información. — Y tú estuviste aquí con ese chico, ¿no fue una cita? —

Ella no puede evitar ignorar todo lo último ante lo importante que sonaba lo primero. — ¿Sean beso a Millie? ¡Son solo niños! —

Scott la mira serio. — Allison. —

Pone los ojos en blanco, parecía que tendría que responder quisiera o no a lo de su cita con Reed, aunque obvio no fue una cita en realidad, nunca lo seria, Reed y ella solo son amigos, lo han sido por mucho tiempo ya. — Estaba aburrida así que él me trajo aquí, pero no fue una cita romántica ni nada. —

Puede notar como Scott dejo de estar tan tenso luego de su explicación, era mentira, pero sonaba sincera porque era medio verdad, solo tuvo que omitir el hecho de la muerte de su padre en mano de ellos precisamente, no le era fácil hablar de esas cosas, solo podía hacerlo con Reed, su expresión fría le era confortante a la hora de ser un confesionario para ella, no quería compasión, lastima, ni nada de eso que estaba segura conseguiría si le contaba todo a sus amigas y Scott McCall, el chico irritantemente bueno en muchas otras ocasiones.

Scott vuelve alzar la mirada, la vuelta ya había acabado por lo que los Stilinski debían bajar ya e ir a otro juego en la vacía feria del condado. — Bueno, la próxima vez que estés aburrida llámame a mí. — Comenta con simpleza.

Allison sonríe levemente, tratando que él no lo notara. Debía admitir que también le gustaba la presencia del alfa McCall, por lo menos ya no era tan incómodo como antes estar a su lado, pero no podría prometerle nada de llamarlo a él antes que a Reed Ryder.

….

Natalie se acomoda sus gafas oscuras, se sentía ridícula pero aún más temerosa de que alguien pudiera encontrarla así que se las deja puesta aun cuando entra a la cafetería, busca en el lugar hasta que da con su cita, camina hacia esa mesa, la que estaba bastante lejos de los demás clientes del lugar.

— Habéis llegado tarde. —

Ella pone los ojos en blanco aunque sabe que él no puede verle por las gafas, toma asiento enfrente y deja su bolso en sus piernas.

— Tú nunca fuiste precisamente muy puntual cuando salíamos. — Responde mientras se quita el pañuelo de la cabeza, dejando su cabello rubio-fresa caer sobre sus hombros.

— Deja el pasado atrás, Natalie. — Él toma de su café despreocupadamente.

— No te creas tan importante. — Responde con una sonrisa arrogante. — Ya lo he superado o sino no estuviera aquí, ayudándote a proteger tu familia. —

— No hables como si lo estuvieras haciendo a gratis, no eres nuestra amiga desde hace años. —

Se quita las gafas. — No hablare de eso ahora, ni nunca, mejor mostradme si has traído algo servible esta vez. —

Dacre saca una cadena con el medallón de la familia Argent, Natalie lo recibe y mira demasiado, ese medallón le traía recuerdos de Chris, todo Argent recibe el logo de la familia cuando cumplen 17 años por lo que tiene entendido, se lleva para la buena suerte y nunca olvidar su labor para con los humanos.

— ¿Seguro que es de Gerard? — Le pregunta a su ex.

Él asiente con la cabeza. — Estoy seguro, Kate perdió su medallón cuando…— Se interrumpe a sí mismo. — Olvídalo, si lo digo solo hará las cosas más incómodo entre nosotros. —

— Pues la forma en como lo dijiste ya me da una idea pervertida. —

Dacre ríe. — Siempre fuiste pervertida, el tiempo no pasa en ti después de todo. —

Natalie achica los ojos. — Tomare eso como un cumplido. —

Luego de eso no hablan más, sabían que no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Dacre tendría que ir en cualquier momento porque su esposa seguro lo llamaba, Kate creía que él se encontraba corriendo ahora mismo, no con ella, obviamente no estando trabajando con una banshee, y Dacre quería que siguiera creyendo eso, además que había robado el medallón, debía devolverlo antes que notaran la ausencia.

Aprieta el medallón con ambas manos, un minuto después logra oír susurros, pero son tan suaves que no puede distinguir que dicen con claridad, no tiene más opción que acercar el medallón hasta su oído, la voz de Gerard se logra distinguir entre otros murmullos, uno de ellos era el de Adina Parker.

— Tenías razón. — Le dice a Dacre aun con el medallón en su oreja, sin mirarlo. — Gerard le dijo a Adina que te eliminara a ti y a Kate cuando acaben con Malia. —

— Ese viejo traidor…—

— Piensa reclamar la custodia de Sean, entonces usara al niño para que Allison regrese, los quiere a ambos para seguir sus ideales y que los cazadores tomen todo control del mundo sobrenatural. — Termina de explicar, deja caer el medallón en la mesa con molestia, había conseguido información que le importaba a Dacre pero que no le servía a ella, no logro conseguir nada del plan de Adina Parker, su alfa estaría muy decepcionado de ella.

Necesitaba tanto a Peter y Corinne, siempre fue así.

— Entonces lo que me dijo Reed era cierto. — Habla Dacre, más para sí que para ella. — Gerard es capaz de matar a su propia hija con tal de ganar poder, Kate debe saberlo…—

Ella lo interrumpe. — ¿Qué hay con tu parte del trato? —

— Gerard no ha dicho nada sobre Lydia, de hecho ahora está muy ocupado con tratar de recuperar Eichen House. —

Se pone el pañuelo de nuevo en la cabeza. — Eso no me sirve, no me importa, tienes que conseguir para mí donde Adina se esconde, tengo que matarla antes que le haga de nuevo algo a mi hija. — Agarra su bolso y se levanta. — Ten cuidado, Gerard es muy inteligente, si solo te ve un poco extraño no dudara de matarte. — Son las palabras más cuidadosas que encontró, no quería decirle que ese día había amanecido con un nudo en la garganta y preocuparlo, cuando él estaba preocupado no pensaba con claridad.

Él asiente con la cabeza, es como una señal de despedida también, Natalie no tiene la necesidad de decir nada más, tampoco es como si pudiera porque las voces en su cabeza, diciendo incoherencias, le estaban causando migraña, y cuando sale de la cafetería la cosa empeora, en su oído derecho se oye un zumbido…. ¿Un zumbido? No, era otra cosa, como cuando algo explota muy cerca de ti y te deja sin poder oír con claridad.

Se detiene en la puerta de la cafetería, ya estaba afuera pero podía ver a Dacre por la puerta de cristal cuando gira sobre sus talones, él terminaba su café con gesto abatido, quien diría que iba a convertirse en un hombre de familia tan preocupado, era algo de admirar porque había cambiado mucho, pero él solo se preocupaba por su esposa y un hijo, él había sido consiente del plan para matar a Lydia y no hizo nada por evitarlo, ni siquiera porque Lydia era la hija de la mujer que más daño le hizo injustamente, cuando ella solo lo amo sinceramente, Dacre solo quiere proteger a su bastardo y amante, era un idiota aun, nunca dejo de serlo la verdad, se merecía esto, es por eso que gira sobre sus talones y retoma el camino hacia su auto, sin dudar en no advertirle nada al cazador, de hecho esto le convenía, un problema menos si Dacre ya no existía, ese mismo día había demostrado que no le servía de nada, solo era un peón.

Peter estaría muy orgulloso de ella.

….

Reed estaciona el auto donde Lydia le ordena con aquella voz mandona que parecía usar en todo momento, es que parecía que él no le conocía otro tono de voz de hecho, aunque Allison decía que Lydia no siempre fue así, era divertida cuando joven, la manada hablaba de la banshee como su tuviera 50 en vez de apenas 26 años, por lo que tiene entendido Breaden Hale era mayor que ella, pero a Breaden la trataban con menos formalidad que a la Martin.

— La verdad este lugar me da miedo. — Dice Kira, que estaba en los puestos de atrás del auto rentado, hoy era un diferente también.

Cuando el chico cazador llego a la casa Lahey junto con Carla para recoger a Sean de verdad no pensó que se encontraría en una misión con Lydia Martin y Kira Yukimura, la verdad es que solo había ido para saludar a Alison ya que ese día no la había visto para nada, pero cuando llego no la encontró, Lydia le dijo que se fue con Scott a vigilar los alfas, no le dio mucha más información, pero Reed tampoco pidió más, no era su asunto, entonces iba a irse con Carla y Sean de vuelta a la mansión Argent, cuando oyó la discusión entre Lydia y Kira sobre una misión peligrosa, ellas no eran exactamente sus amigas pero si lo eran de Allison, y creía apropiado no dejarlas ir solas, en especial porque Lydia aún estaba débil y parecía que el medicamento había adormilado sus poderes según Deaton, Isaac no podía ir porque Lydia le ordeno que fuera al aeropuerto por una tal Marin, la media hermana de Alan Deaton, que a propósito Gerard estaba buscando con desesperación, jamás esperaría encontrarlo en el hospital central, sería muy obvio, aun así sabía que Allison pasaba de vez en cuando para asegurarse que estuviera bien el doctor.

Lydia al principio no parecía confiar en él, nadie de esa manada confiaba en él, lo entendía, aun así las convenció diciendo que él tenía auto y podría llevarlas más rápido, fue cuando noto que Lydia le convenía ir y regresar rápido ya que no quería que Malia supiera de su escapada, dijo que no quería preocuparla, últimamente había estado muy sobreprotectora con ella, y bueno, así de fácil fue parte del equipo de las chicas y le dejaron ir con ellas.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Kira. — Dice él, mirando a la banshee, estaban en la entrada de una casa en ruinas, afueras del pueblo, de hecho hace unos kilómetros atrás que habían pasado el letrero de bienvenida de Beacon Hills. — Me siento extraño estando aquí. — Se mueve en su asiento, un sentimiento alarmante se instala en su estómago.

Lydia sonríe ante los incomodos sentimientos de Kira y él. — Entonces estamos en el lugar correcto. — Mira hacia su ventana, que estaba dando justamente a las ruinas. — Están bien que sientan miedo, eso significa que una bruja ha hechizado el lugar para que se alejen visitas no deseadas. —

Luego de saber eso trata de calmarse, no le gustaba sentir miedo, gracias a su entrenamiento había logrado controlar el miedo, para no sentirlo nunca más, esto rompía su entrenamiento, sin importar que se trataba de un hechizo ni nada de esas cosas, no era justo y punto.

— ¿Quién nos quiere lejos? — Pregunta Kira, estaba jugando nerviosamente con su cinturón.

— No a nosotros. — Responde Lydia. — A Adina. — No da más explicación, sale del auto aun con una pequeña cojera que tenía desde el ataque del hada oscura, se había fracturado el tobillo cuando trataba defenderse de Adina, eso dijo ella.

Reed y Kira salen enseguida para seguirla, él no duda en agarrar su arco y carcaj antes, sabían que se meterían en problemas con Allison y Malia si no cuidaban a la impulsiva y nada temerosa banshee, era como si no le temiera a nada, ni siquiera el hechizo parece afectarle a como ellos sí lo hizo y aun les afectaba, cuando más se acercaban a las ruinas más miedo se instalaban en ellos, pero no en Lydia, claro que no.

¿Tal vez era eso porque casi muere apenas hace unas semanas atrás? Dicen que cosas como esas te cambian.

— ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? No, una mejor pregunta; ¿Por qué crees que Olga está aquí? — Vuelve a preguntar Yukimura, parecía ser muy curiosa, o tal vez trataba de ignorar el miedo distrayéndose en conversación.

Lydia, aun caminando a las ruinas, mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, como decidiendo si decirles o no, al final opta por decirles ya que dice; — Bueno…—

….

_"Lydia respira hondo y se apoya en el lavamanos del baño de Kira, hace unas horas había salido del hospital, decía que estaba bien, no quería preocupar a sus amigas ni a Scott, pero la verdad aun le dolía donde Allison la mordió, y le estresaba que ninguno de la manada aun no hubiera encontrado a Madame Olga, sabía que ella estaba viva, debía estarlo, porque solo Madame Olga pudo haber ayudado a Allison para salvarla en esa extraña llamada._

_Solo Olga la llamaba en ese entonces cuando sus amigas la odiaban._

_La verdad es que también se sentía un tanto culpable, si fue Olga quien ayudo a Allison, eso significa que no la traiciono, pero que Lydia le metió en problemas con la loca de Adina, Olga nunca quiso meterse en una guerra, solo ayudo a Lydia porque la verdad no le había dado más opciones, nunca estuvo en un bando, pero hacia lo mejor para ella, no merecía morir y mucho menos en manos de Adina Parker._

_Para tratar de despejarse se hecha agua fría en la cara, se siente bien por un momento, vuelve a enderezarse, buscando algo con que sacarse el rostro, cuando algo extraño llamo su atención, en el espejo ya no podía ver su maltratado reflejo, ahora había una carretera que estaba vacía, y a un lado había las ruinas de una casa bastante grande, en su mente le parecía conocida esas ruinas, pero no logra reconocerlas, estira su mano, esperando que el espejo sea algún portal o algo así, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo la imagen desapareció y su reflejos volvió._

_¿Eso acaso era una alucinación por todo el medicamento que tomaba? Pues no lo creía, por eso cuando salió del baño fue enseguida a investigar de ruinas en Beacon Hills, porque por algo debía empezar, no quiso decirle nada a sus amigas por ahora, si encontraba algo entonces lo haría, lo había prometido y aprendió de sus errores de verdad."_

….

— ¿Y porque no le dijiste nada de eso a Malia? — Pregunta Kira, luego de la historia de la banshee en el baño.

— Lo siento, no se mucho de banshee ya que no las matamos. — Dice Reed, interrumpiendo la chica asiática. — Pero esto es extraño, ¿y si es una trampa de Adina? —

Lydia niega con la cabeza, sin detener su caminata. — Solo las brujas se comunican por espejos, no las hadas. —

— Estoy de acuerdo con Reed. ¿Y si Olga de verdad es una traidora? — Dice Kira.

La banshee gira para enfrentarlos porque ellos iban unos pasos atrás, se detienen abruptamente sorprendidos con el rápido movimiento de la aún bastante maltratada banshee, pero lucia más fuerte y sana que hace dos días, cuando salió del hospital.

— Voy a responder vuestras preguntas ahora, porque cuando entremos tienen que mantenerse callados, muy callados, ¿entendido? —

Reed mira a Kira. — ¿Es siempre así de intimidante? —

Kira lo mira a él. — Es peor a veces. —

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. — Miren, descubrí este lugar hace poco y le iba a decir a Malia mañana, no hoy porque es el cumpleaños de su hija, pero como paso todo eso de la discusión preferí adelantar los planes, necesitamos a la bruja si queremos deshacernos de las Erinias que puedo sentirlas cada vez más cerca, como sea le dije a Allison, ella está informada de esta salida, ¿eso los hace sentir mejor? — La banshee lo mira a él en esa última parte.

— Como sea no pienso dejar mi arco. — Aprieta la cuerda sobre su hombro.

Lydia no le dice nada, ahora mira a Kira. — Olga no puede ser una traidora, porque traiciono primero a Adina, no es un agente doble ni nada de eso. — Vuelve a girar para retomar el camino hacia las ruinas extrañas.

— ¿Y si es como un súper agente triple, eh, sabelotodo? — Bromea Reed, normalmente no lo hace pero sentía que debía aligerar el ambiente incluso si no era bueno con eso, además que no podía permitir que una werecreature diera la última palabra.

Siendo sincero le agradaba Lydia y su ser mandón, eran parecidos en ciertos punto, como que ambos les gustan estar en control. Esa mini conversación ayudo para distraerlo del miedo.

Lydia ni se molesta en responder, pero Kira se ríe por lo bajo, también le agradaba la chica kitsune, debería investigar un poco sobre su especie, los kitsunes son muy pocos habituales en América.

….

Alyssa se siente rara cuando llegan en un pequeño pueblo llamado Beacon Hills, sigue a su tutora en silencio, arrastrando su maleta detrás de ella, estaba cansada, no pudo dormir nada y sentía mucho frio, aunque en realidad no era un día helada en el pueblo.

Deben ser los nervios.

Marin le ha estado diciendo muchas cosas los últimos días, _preparándola_ para enfrentar lo que podría encontraría en Beacon Hills, como _posiblemente_ una media hermana alfa, una madre psicópata y asesina, que además mato el que podría ser su padre biológico, un padre que no sabe de sus existencia, y muchas otras cosas confusas, lo único que era seguro según Marin es que han llegado a Beacon Hills para dos cosas, aprender a controlar sus poderes y ayudar a salvar a su media hermana, Marin no le ha querido decir el nombre, solo que lo mejor sería que supiera todo cuando la viera frente a frente, y pues sí, eso la tenía nerviosa, desde los trece años ha estado sola y siempre pensó que no tenía familiares vivos, y ahora venía esto, era mucho para ella.

¿Su hermana la podría querer? No lo sabe, pero ella quería ayudar a salvarla, se sentía como lo correcto y Marin le enseño siempre hacer lo correcto, aunque eso no fuera bueno para ti mismo, ahora entendía porque la educo de esa forma, temía que en algún momento se volviera tan malvada y loca que su madre biológica.

— Entonces. — Camina a la par que su tutora. — Vamos a un hotel o…—

La mujer estaba haciendo algo en su celular mientras caminaba, sin temor de que tropezara con algo o alguien. — Primero debemos ir con mi hermano. —

— Bueno. — Responde. — ¿Y cuándo veré a las herederas? —

— Pronto. — Es todo lo que dice Marin.

— Odio cuando te pones en plan misterioso. — Dice entre dientes la rubia, su tutora parece que no la escucho.

En ese momento un chico se acerca a ellas, parece que reconoció enseguida a Marin, y le da una mirada a Alyssa que la incómoda mucho, Marin alza la mirada notando la presencia de él, quien es frio y cortante cuando habla. — Lydia me ordeno llevarlas hasta Deaton. —

— ¿Ya todos saben sobre Alyssa? — Pregunta Marin, tampoco saluda ni la presenta, era casi como si Alyssa no estuviera presente.

— Si, y la están esperando para pasado mañana. — Responde el chico.

Marin frunce el ceño, lucia muy seria, incluso más de lo habitual, Alyssa mira a su alrededor en el aeropuerto, sintiéndose muy incómoda. — ¿Pasado mañana? Se supone que era mañana. —

— Han pasado cosas hoy con los alfas, Lydia no cree prudente que las herederas se conozcan de esta forma. —

Marin suspira, irritada ahora. — De acuerdo, lo entiendo Isaac, pero tienes que decirles que no aceptaremos más retrasos, este lugar no es seguro para ninguno de mi familia en estos momentos, menos para Alyssa. —

Aquello no sonaba nada bien, pero tampoco era nada nuevo, Marin le dijo hace meses que debían ir a América porque su madre biológica estaba sospechando que ella estaba viva y quería matarla, la prioridad en ese momento fue mantenerla escondida, ahora la prioridad es salvar a las herederas para que no empiece una guerra que podría acabar muy mal.

….

Cuando Reed le dijo que oyó una conversación extraña de Gerard con Adina, Dacre no le creyó enseguida, pero luego pensó y se dio cuenta que era Gerard Argent, el hombre que le ordeno a Chris de matar a su esposa, Victoria, luego de que Peter la mordiera y se llevara a Allison, solo porque el código decía que un cazador no podría ser un werewolf, Gerard les ordenaba seguir las reglas del código, pero él no las seguía exactamente cuando hizo equipo con una hada y oscura además.

Dacre ahora debía ir con Kate y decirle que estaba en peligro, toda su familia estaba en peligro, Gerard quería a Sean, a un niño pequeño para criarlo peor de lo que pudo haber sido con Chris y Kate, amaba a su esposa, pero ella definitivamente no era perfecta, y eso ocasiono problemas en el pasado, como sea ahora debían trabajar en equipo para cuidar a su hijo, y Allison, eso supone.

Estaba conduciendo hacia la mansión, pero no sabía si Kate estaba ahí, Sean había ido a terminar un jugar con un amigo ese día, un tal Will, ya lo habían investigado y si era humano por completo, por eso lo dejaban ir bastante seguido con el niño, y por suerte tanto Carla como Reed se ofrecen a llevarlo todo el tiempo, a Kate y él le gustaban que su hijo tuviera una vida normal, aún era pequeño para ser entrenado, Sean sabia defenderse, pero no aun sabia como matar, eso era bueno, los hacían sentir como buenos padres, los niños no matan.

Le dice a la máquina del auto que llame a su esposa, para su mala suerte no responde y no le queda más opción que dejarle un mensaje.

— Hey cariño, perdón por la tardanza, tenía que hacer algo importante que hacer, pero ya estoy de camino, ha pasado algo, necesitamos hablar, por eso espero que estés en la mansión… Y oye, no olvides que te amo, lamento por la discusión de esta mañana, solo quiero tu protección y la de nuestro hijo, no lo olvides, te amo. — Y con eso termina el mensaje.

En la mañana había tenido una discusión con Kate porque ella iba a dejar que Gerard empezara a entrenar a Sean, nunca antes quiso que Sean entrenara, ambos estaban de acuerdo que solo era un niño de 11 años, pero ahora con la llegada de Gerard pareció cambiar de opinión, ese hombre sabia como meterse en la cabeza de Kate y con lo que ahora sabia eso le preocupaba mucho.

El semáforo da a rojo, él detiene el auto, la carretera estaba vacía, hasta que otro auto se detiene justo a su lado, obviamente no le da importancia, el semáforo de nuevo es verde, arranca el auto con normalidad, grave error, porque el otro auto golpea el suyo, cuando mira hacia el piloto del auto enemigo se sorprende mucho al ver a Adina con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

— Jo…— No termina de hablar porque Adina vuelve a golpearlo, su auto resbala pero él logra estabilizarlo de nuevo.

Acelera lo más que puede, y trata de sacar su arma escondida del asiento, pero se atora, Adina vuelve hacerse a su lado, por la ventana la ve mandarle un beso, luego le guiña el ojo antes de chasquear sus dedos, todo eso sin ver ninguna sola vez la carretera.

— ¡No! — Grita justo a la vez que la llanta trasera de su carro explota y se desvía de la carretera.

Vueltas, golpes, fuego, una risa malvada, es todo lo que recuerda antes de no ser nada.

….

La rueda de la fortuna se detiene en lo más alto, Stiles observa a su hija, en la mitad de ellos, sonriendo y observando la ciudad con alegría, ahora mira a Malia, su chica tan hermosa como siempre, también sonreía y le ponía atención a Millie señalando a los juegos que quería ir luego de bajar, ellas eran felices y mentiría si dijera que él no lo era, era la primera vez que pasaba el día con ellas divirtiéndose, había estado en la montaña rusa, los carros chocones, entre muchas otras atracciones, ya estaba anocheciendo pero Millie aún no se veía nada cansada.

Stiles tampoco quería que este momento acabara, cuando volvieran a casa Malia y él, tendrían que hablar de algo muy importante, la verdad es que aún estaba dolido por lo que Malia le hizo, jamás pensó que ella haría algo tan cruel luego de lo que tuvieron que pasar con Millie, pero, muy en el fondo había una pregunta en su cabeza; ¿Qué habría hecho él si hubiera visto a Malia besarse con otro? Nunca la lastimaría, eso era seguro, odia hacer sentir mal a su mate, pero probablemente tampoco hubiera dejado que ella explicara todo, ambos eran impulsivos, solo que Malia un poco más que él.

— Mamá. — Llama Millie, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Si? — Responde Malia, viéndola.

— ¿Qué nombre me habías puesto tú? —

Malia mira a Stiles, ambos confundidos por la pregunta de su hija, luego de nuevo mira a la pequeña que tenía enormes ojos curiosos. — Hum, Celestine Marie Ta…— Se interrumpe a sí misma. — Stilinski Hale. ¿Por qué? —

— Mi segundo nombre es Celestine por mi tío Jackson. — Millie mueve las piernas en el aire, la rueda aún no se mueve, mira a Stiles y luego a Malia de nuevo. — ¿Puedo usar vuestro apellidos? — Pregunta inocencia. — Quiero aun usar el nombre que mamá Kira me dio, pero me gustaría usar el apellido de ustedes, creo que así podría ser la hija de todos. —

— Millie eres nuestra hija sin importar que no llevas nuestros apellidos o el nombre que te dimos. — Dice Stiles, acariciando la cabellera castaña de la niña.

— Pero cuando tengan más hijos, mis hermanos tendrán otros apellidos, quiero que estemos igual toda la familia. —

Malia se ríe. — Lo siento lobito pero no estoy segura de querer tener más hijos. —

La rueda por fin vuelve a moverse, Stiles mira a su mate. — La tercera es la vencida. — Malia lo mira luego que dice eso, él enarca una ceja, era una clara referencia de que, si sobrevivían, tal vez al tercer bebé sí podrían tenerlo juntos, como una familia, criarlo sin mentiras, y sin engaños de muerte nunca más.

— ¿No quieres divorciarte de mí? —Pregunta Malia, parecía sorprendida, probablemente todo este tiempo ha estado pensando que por lo que paso horas atrás su relación había terminado, la verdad es que él nunca pensaba dejarla ir, la ama, nada podría cambiar eso ni romper su conexión de mates, aunque ella deberá darse cuenta de que hizo mal en jugar con la vida de su bebé.

— Eres mía, jamás dejaras de serlo. — Es todo lo que responde él.

Malia iba a decir algo, pero Millie se adelanta con una pregunta; — ¿Estáis casados? — Stiles le asiente a su hija. — ¡Pero entonces porque no viven ni siquiera en la misma casa, y tampoco tienen anillos! — Lo mira a él con seriedad. — ¿Y porque besaste a Lydia, papá? — Se cruza de brazos, haciendo un puchero molesto.

Tanto a Malia como a él le parece sumamente adorable, pero Stiles no quería que su hija estuviera molesta con él, incluso temía que creyera él era un infiel, por eso contesta lo que creía era lo mejor para todos en ese momento.

— ¿De verdad quieres un hermanito? — Pregunta, justo cuando la rueda se detiene para que ellos se bajen, los ojos de Millie brillan mirándolo, él le da una sonrisa, ignorando la mirada preocupada de Malia. — Entonces vamos a casa, lobito, tenemos algo que decirte. —

….

Lydia pasa la mano hacia adelante, siente la mirada extrañada de Reed y Kira en su espalda, pero los ignora, su mano desaparece cuando toca la pared, como había sospechado no era una pared real, solo una fachada.

— Lydia, no…—

Ignora lo que sea que le iba a decir Kira, pasa el portal por completo, siente como si la succionaran por un segundo, se tambalea momentáneamente, pero nada de eso le importa ya que la visión adelante le era sumamente interesante, camina acercándose a la lujosa sala llena de espejos, un escondite perfecto para una bruja, Olga podría controlar a todos desde aquí, asegurarse que nadie la encuentre si no quiere.

— Bonito lugar. — Le dice al respaldo de una silla blanca giratoria, que daba con el espejo más grande del lugar y que además estaba mostrando la entrada de las ruinas. — Pero esto es como un laberinto, debiste darme algo más concreto para encontrarte más rápido. — La silla gira y Lydia sonríe cuando mira a Madame Olga a los ojos, eso la hace sentir mucho mejor, nada más de culpa por fin.

— ¿Desde cuándo no te gusta el trabajo duro? — Dice Olga, poniéndose en pie, ya no tenía el enorme turbante en la cabeza, ni usaba los vestidos llamativos de seda, ahora por fin parecía una anciana normal, con un vestido largo marrón de cuadros, dejando al descubierto su canoso cabello.

— Desde que casi muero, eso te cambia. —

— Dímelo a mí. — Olga sonríe de lado.

En ese momento Kira pasa por la puerta secreta, o portal, como sea, aterriza muy mal, casi cae, pero entonces Reed también pasa el portal y ayuda a Kira en mantener el equilibrio agarrándola por la cintura.

— Gracias. — Le dice la chica asiática cuando ya por fin se puede mantener por si sola.

— No hay de qué. — Responde Reed, luego mira a la banshee con seriedad. — La próxima vez por favor déjame a mí saltar al abismo antes, soy un cazador de pruebas. — Ese era el término para los cazadores que se encargaban de experimentar con cosas sobrenaturales que no estuvieran en el bestiario, también le decían "los temerarios", Lydia solo los veía como los de carne de cañón.

— Lydia, no debiste traer a tantos aquí. — Le dice Olga, acercándose a ella. — Solo te necesitaba a ti. —

— Luego que le dije la verdad a Malia ella me desterró, para que me regresara a la manada me hizo prometer jamás volver a hacer algo sola, mentir, ni ocultarle cosas a la manada. — Explica la banshee. — Desde entonces no puedo hacer nada sola, es irritante pero ya me estoy acostumbrando. — Se encoje de hombros con indiferencia.

Kira se acerca a ella y le susurra tímidamente. — ¿Ella es Olga? —

Lydia asiente. — Si, lo es. — La banshee mira a la anciana. — ¿Sabes de la llegada de Alyssa? ¿Por eso te has contactado conmigo? —

— Tengo un problema, Lydia, no puedo salir de este lugar sin que Adina detecte mi magia. — Explica la bruja, Lydia mira a su alrededor, era un lugar pequeño, estar encerrada ahí le volvería loca. — Debes traer a Alyssa y las demás aquí. —

— No creo que quepamos siquiera…—

— Hay más salas conjuntas, no te preocupes, mientras estabas en cuidados yo estaba preparando la poción, y tengo esto. — Saca un frasquito con un líquido morado en el interior del bolsillo de su vestido, se lo entrega a la banshee. — Poción curativa, te quitara las cicatrices y te hará sentir mucho mejor. —

Lydia iba a beberla pero Reed la agarra dela muñeca impidiéndoselo, la banshee lo mira un tanto molesta, él le da una mirada seria. — ¿Vas a beberlo por mí? — Le pregunta ella.

— Las brujas son engañosas, no debes confiar tan fácil en ellas. — Responde Reed.

Lydia aparta la mano de él educadamente. — Oye, gracias por preocuparte, pero confió en Olga así que está bien. — Reed parece dudoso, pero da un atrás y Lydia finalmente toma la poción, es de un sabor amargo pero enseguida siente su cuerpo más fuerte, un cosquilleo agradable, se quita el vendaje de la muñeca, ya no estaba la marca de la mordida de Allison, se siente mucho mejor ahora, lista para la batalla que se avecinaba. — Gracias. — Le da el frasco vacío a la bruja.

— No me agradezcas. — Dice la bruja. — Y lo siento por esto. — Lydia solo logra fruncir el ceño antes de que Olga chasquee los dedos y de que los espejos salgan enormes soldados de piedra, se parecían a las estatuas que habían visto por todas las ruinas, pero ahora con vida.

Kira saca su katana cinturón, mientras que Reed alza el arco con tres flechas apuntando a Olga, la bruja es rápida y agarra a Lydia del brazo pasándola adelanta, así la usaba como escudo. — ¡Si me disparas la matare! — Le grita la bruja a Reed.

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Olga?! — Lydia trata de zafarse, la bruja aprieta el agarre sobre su cuello.

— Suéltala. — Dice Reed, aun apuntando a Olga con las tres flechas perfectamente en posición.

— Lo siento pero la necesito. — Da unos pasos atrás aun con Lydia. — ¡Guardianes ataquen! — Las estatuas alzan sus espadas de piedra en alto antes de correr hacia sus compañeros, Reed no ve más opción que dispárale a las estatuas, perdiendo de vista a la banshee.

Lydia trata de luchar con la anciana, Olga entonces obliga que la vea a los ojos, la hipnotiza y le manda que salte al espejo más grande, el que mostraba una especie de mazmorras, la banshee no quiere pero entra en el espejo, de nuevo siente ser succionada, y un brillo la deja ciega momentáneamente.

Oficialmente odiaba los portales.

….

Adina le entrega las llaves del auto a Gerard. — Fue un trabajo muy fácil. —

— Ese era la idea, ¿no? — Gerard guarda las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— La verdad creo que somos muy suertudos, Argent, hoy mientras seguía a Dacre vi como tuvo una cita clandestina con Natalie Martin. —

— ¿Él…?—

Adina asiente. — Así es, parecía que sospechaba algo de ti, o tal vez de nosotros, no podía acercarme o Natalie me hubiera notado. —

— Como sea Dacre ahora no es un problema, ¿Natalie lo es? —

— No, esa mujer ni tiene la mitad del poder de Lydia, ni siquiera pudo prevenir la muerte de Dacre cuando acababa de verlo. —

El celular de Gerard suena, lo saca de su bolsillo y mira el nombre en pantalla con una sonrisa. El parque donde se encontraban estaba vacío, el sol se ponía en el horizonte, el pueblo estaba en calma total, esa calma no dudaría mucho en tan solo unos cuantos días.

Gerard habla. — Kate me está llamando, supongo que ya sabe lo del accidente. — Alza la mira para verla. — ¿Segura que hiciste que pareciera un ataque de werewolf? —

— Claro, te aseguro que fue un trabajo hecho como lo haría Peter Hale, y solo Malia podría heredar algo así. —

El viejo cazador se pone en pie, dejando a Adina sola en la fría banca. — Te llamare para la siguiente faceta. —

Adina sonríe. — Sabes que estaré esperando ansiosa por toda esa diversión. —

….

Lydia cae sobre sus rodillas de nuevo. — ¡No puedo hacerlo! — Grita con frustración.

— Quiero seguir viviendo. — Dice Olga con calma. — Ahora necesito que te concentres o entonces tendré que hacerlo, Lydia, tendré que entregarte a Adina. —

— No me siento bien. — Dice la banshee alzando el rostro, era verdad. — Siento que alguien murió, o está muriendo... — Ya conocía muy bien ese nudo en la garganta, aunque aún no ha gritado.

— Usa eso de motivación. — Lydia mira mal a la bruja, esta se muestra inexpresiva. — Bien, entonces usa esto de motivación. — Hace aparecer un espejo en la mugrienta pared de las mazmorras, en él se ven las imágenes de Kira y Reed peleando con los guerreros de piedra.

La banshee se pone en pie, sorprendida. — No puedes hacerlo, son inocentes. —

— En una guerra… Todo se vale. — Olga mueve su mano, que brilla a morado, Lydia mira el espejo en la pared, los guerreros que hasta ese momento solo habían estado en ataque defensivos, ahora se vuelven agresivos, Kira cae al suelo cuando uno de los cuatro guerreros de piedra la golpea en las costillas, Reed se acerca y la defiende, pero las armas de ellos no resistirán mucho tiempo más con esas cosas de piedra pura.

Lydia empieza a entrar en pánico, debía hacer algo ahora, todo esto si había sido una trampa de Olga, debió haberle hecho caso a Reed… Aunque Olga solo quería ayudarla, de una forma retorcida, sin duda, pero tenía razón en que esto no sería nada en comparación en lo que podía hacer Adina, tenía que concentrarse y encontrar la manera de que sus poderes volvieran.

_— Solo un grito, Lydia, dame un grito y todo esto acabara. —_ Le había dicho Olga cuando aterrizaron en las mazmorras.

Antes Lydia podía romper puertas con su grito, pero desde su estancia en Eichen House, ese poder había desaparecido, simplemente pasó, ella no lo había notado hasta el ataque de Adina, cuando trato de defenderse y su grito no salió, el hada oscura debió saber eso y utilizarlo para matarla, es algo con mucho sentido, Adina tenía a su disposición dar órdenes en Eichen House por ser la mano derecha de Peter, entonces tal vez las torturas e inyecciones de cosas extrañas venían de ella y no de su anterior alfa como pensaba en un inicio.

_No es momento para pensar eso_. Le dice las voces en su cabeza. _No puedes poner en peligro a otro_. ¿A otro? ¿Qué querían decir con eso? _¡Tienes que salvarlo!_ Le gritan con fuerzas.

Se agarra la cabeza con fuerza, era mucho que procesar en ese momento, y ese sentimiento de que alguien estaba muriendo, sabía que no era Malia, Allison u otro de la manada, pero aun sentía que era alguien cercano a ella.

— ¡Lydia concéntrate, los guerreros acabaran con ellos, sálvalos! — Le grita Olga.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Se acerca molesta y agarra a la bruja dura por los hombros. — ¡Detén esto, no puedo gritar a menos que alguien muera! — Y alguien lo estaba haciendo, pero aquel grito no sería tan fuerte como para salvar a Kira y Reed, eso lo sabía de antelación.

Olga la aleja. — Necesitas concentrarte en controlar tus emociones, una banshee es fuerte cuando controla todo a su alrededor, eso significa también controlarse a si misma. — Le explica con calma la bruja, aquella bruja que en ese momento Lydia empezar a odiar. — Si una muerte no le afecta entonces tampoco sus inseguridades podrá. —

— No puedo… No puedo…— Repite sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la frustración, trata de no ver el espejo para ver a ellos siendo lastimados por seres de piedra.

Las voces siguen diciéndole muchas cosas confusas, trata de respirar hondo, Olga le dijo que todo esto era para ayudarla, pero matar a Reed y Kira no era de mucha ayuda en realidad, y estaba esa persona muriendo, podía sentir como le quedaba menos aire en los pulmones.

— Eres fuerte Lydia, has hecho mucho tu sola, también has perdido, ¿dejaras que Adina gane? —

Adina, todo esto era culpa de Adina, siempre le fue, desde hace más de ocho años, manipulándolos para odiarse entre ellos, hacerse daño, Olga estaba haciendo lo mismo en parte, Lydia alza la mirada molesta, esa bruja la había traído hasta este horrible lugar solo para torturarla mentalmente, ya había sufrido demasiado por eso no iba hacerlo más, así que respira hondo, alza sus manos y grita, lo hace tan fuerte que ondas de poder pasan, Olga alza las manos también, se forma delante de la vieja una especie de escudo transparente, pero Lydia sigue gritando, el escudo se rompe, el grito empuja a Olga hasta una pared, terminando en el suelo, es entonces cuando Lydia se detiene, nota que el espejo se había roto, tal vez había gritado con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Lo peor es que no todo ha terminado, las voces le dicen que él murió, no tiene ni idea de quien hablan, vuelve a gritar, esta vez no tan fuerte y acaba pronto también, respira hondo cuando por fin siente su cuerpo de nuevo en calma, y esta vez también vivo, suena extraño, pero ahora que su grito había vuelto se sentía bien.

— Entonces de verdad alguien estaba muriendo. — Dice Olga poniéndose en pie, sin ninguna sola herida. — Pensé que solo lo decías para no hacer la tarea. —

— Esto no ha sido nada divertido. —

Olga chasquea los dedos, entre los fragmentos del espejo roto logra ver que los guerreros de piedra se habían detenido, aun así Lydia sigue mirando molesta a la bruja.

— El mundo mágico funciona extraño Lydia, solo en un momento como este tus poderes deberían volver a despertar. Lo siento, ¿vale? Pero creo que te has dado cuenta desde hace mucho que estoy de tu lado. —

— ¿Cómo sabrías que vendría con ellos? —

Olga niega con la cabeza. — No lo sabía. — Responde con sinceridad. — La Lydia que conozco hubiera venido sola, entonces tenía pensando hacerte luchar a ti con los guerreros, pero como viniste con ellos hiciste que no te ganaras ningún golpe. —

— Que suerte la mía. — Dice con sarcasmo. — Mejor llévame con ellos de nuevo, este lugar apesta. —

Olga ríe, mueve la mano y el portal enrome se vuelve abrir, Lydia pasa primero por él, alistándose para toda una nueva discusión con Reed, por culpa de la misma Olga ahora ellos no confiaran en ella tan fácilmente, solo Lydia ponía entender que lo que hizo, aun estando mal, era lo mejor para la causa, pero si, también estaba un tanto enojada aun con Olga por haberlos puesto en peligro cuando ellos solo han venido a acompañarla.

— ¡Lydia! — Grita Kira cuando la ve y acercándose aun con katana en mano.

La chica asiática parecía estar bien, aunque tenía una mano encima de un corte en su vientre, estaba sangrando muy poco en realidad, por lo que solo era un roce en la piel. Reed también se acerca, bajando el arco y con una mirada aliviada al verla bien, tenía un labio roto y un también un corte en la frente, parecía ser un poco más profundo que la herida de Kira.

— Lo siento. — Dice la banshee. — No debí traerlos aquí, Olga se aprovechó de eso. — La mencionada sale por el portal, Reed la apunta en seguida, incluso Kira alza la katana preparada a atacar, Lydia se odia al decir esto pero no le queda de más; — Chicos, ella solo estaba tratando de ayudarme. —

— ¿Tratando de matarnos? — Dice molesta Kira, estaba pálida, muy pálida.

_¿Qué tienes en contra de los bebés?_ Le pregunta una voz en la cabeza.

Lydia frunce el ceño y habla en voz alta para ella misma. — ¿Qué…? — No podía ser, gira para ver a Kira, quien la miraba muy extrañada.

— Me disculpo por eso, pero para las banshees el miedo es gasolina, no las detiene, las despierta, hacerle creer que estaban en peligro era lo mejor para despertarla. — Explica con calma la bruja.

Reed aun no baja el arco, pero Kira si baja la katana, estaba cansada, entonces se da cuenta que lo que decía las voces no estaba en lo incorrecto, la culpa vuelve a llenarle el estómago en un sentimientos desagradable.

— Tú estáis embarazada. — Dice despacio, muy lentamente, pero todos los oyen, Kira luce sorprendida, no lo sabía, baja la mano de la herida en su vientre y su boca se abre. — Odio ser una puebla de embarazo andante. — Se queja, ella no quería dar estas noticias y menos de la forma en que lo hacía, pero de verdad las mujeres de la manada deberían aprender a no embarazarse en los momentos menos oportunos, o al menos de tener sexo seguro, no era tan difícil.

_En serio; ¿Qué tienes en contra de los bebés?_ Vuelven a preguntar las voces, ella no tiene una respuesta que dar.

….

Reed estaciona el auto en la calle de Lahey, estaba agotado, un día de pesadilla, y además cuando llegara a la mansión tendría que explicar lo que le paso en la cara, aun no tenía ninguna mentira convincente, se restriega los ojos con las manos, tratando de despertarse, fue un viaje largo y una batalla difícil, y lo peor es que solo fue un cebo para werecreatures, cuando mira a su alrededor nota que no estaban los autos de Scott ni el de Stiles, solo el de Isaac adentro de la cochera, increíblemente eran los primeros en llegar del resto.

Mueve la cabeza para mirar a Lydia en el puesto de copiloto, estaba dormida, en los puestos de atrás también Kira dormía, la chica asiática entro en negación luego de la noticia de su embrazo, dijo que era imposible ya que solo ha estado con Isaac una sola vez (Demasiada información para Reed) luego que él le pidiera matrimonio, Lydia le dijo que para hacer bebés no se necesitaba mucho más, la siguiente etapa fue preocupación, había recibido muchos golpes de los seres de piedra y temía que eso le hubiera hecho daño al bebé, Lydia le dijo que se calmara, irían a mañana a una revisión si quería ya que ese día era muy tarde. Madame Olga se disculpó de nuevo con ellos, en especial con Kira diciendo que no había hecho nada si hubiera sabido lo del embarazo, Reed le dijo que no importaba nada, jamás se debía jugar con las vidas de los demás, pero Lydia lo calmo cuando dijo que necesitaban a Olga para salvar a Allison y Malia, no tenían más opciones, debían soportar a la bruja.

Mueve a la banshee con delicadeza del hombro. — Lydia, hemos llegado. — Ella despierta demasiado rápido, parecía que tenía el sueño ligero. Reed se acerca ahora a Kira y hace lo mismo que con Lydia. — Hemos llegado, Kira. — Tiene que moverla un poco más antes de que despierte por fin.

— Gracias por todo, Reed. — Le dice la asiática cuando esta despierta por completo.

— No fue nada, y espero que todo esté bien en tu embarazo. —

Kira le da una leve sonrisa. — Gracias. — Sale del auto luego de eso, se detiene en la puerta por un segundo para tomar aire, seguramente estaba pensando cómo explicarle a Isaac la sangre en su camisa, o la noticia de su embarazo, como sea entra a la casa no mucho tiempo después.

— Seguro que está feliz por haber llegado antes que Millie, podrá limpiarse y la niña no se preocupara de más. — Dice Lydia antes de girar a verlo. — ¿Estas… Estas bien? —

Él no responde esa pregunta en realidad. — Es curioso, ¿sabes? Toda mi vida he estado rodeado de werecreatures, pero no ha sido hasta este momento que siento conozco en realidad este mundo. —

— ¿Sera porque nunca antes habéis hablado con alguno de nosotros? — Dice Lydia mirándolo a los ojos. — Solo matabas sin preocuparte en conocer sus sentimientos, pero está bien, créeme que te entiendo, rechazar de un momento a otro los ideales con los que creciste es difícil. —

— La descripción de bella e inteligente si se acerca bastante a ti. —

Lydia ríe levemente. — Interesante saber cómo los cazadores me ven. — Se acerca y toca el rostro de él, se sorprende un poco por el contacto repentino, pero no se aleja. — ¿No quieres pasar? Me sentiré menos culpable si me dejas curarte. —

Reed niega. — No me duele, y además, si voy curado sería más extraño y más difícil de explicar. —

— ¿Tienes alguna mentira en mente? — Pregunta la banshee alejando la mano de su rostro. — Otra cosa que debería estar en mi expediente es que soy muy buena mentirosa. —

El cazador sonríe. — Tenía pensado en decir que fue un robo…—

— ¡Oh vamos! — Lo interrumpe. — Eres un cazador, obviamente habrías podido fácil en contra de un ladrón, tengo en mente algo mejor. —

— Muero por oír. —

— Viniste a buscar a Allison para convencerla de volver con ustedes, ella te dijo que no pero insististe, entonces Ally no tuvo más que golpearte para que te fueras, créeme, lo creerán. —

— ¿No dejara eso a Allison con mala reputación? —

— Es imposible que crean algo peor de ella luego de lo que le hizo a su abuelo. —

Reed sonríe un poco, sentía que lo hacía muy seguido ahora. — Vale, gracias, pensare en eso. —

Lydia también sonríe, en ese momento un auto se estaciona enfrente, las luces delanteras les iluminan sus rostros, ambos a la vez giran para ver el auto y se topan con los rostros de Scott y Allison, el alfa era quien conducía, apaga el carro y las luces ya no les dan más a ellos. Allison es la primera en bajarse, Reed desata su cinturón de seguridad y también sale a la par que Lydia, Allison se acerca rápido a él cuando nota las heridas en su rostro, mostrándose preocupada.

— ¿Reed, estas bien? — Pregunta la beta agarrándolo del rostro y lo mueve de un lado a otro para ver con detalle sus heridas.

El chico pasa una mano encima de la ella, deteniéndola y apartándola con educación. — Daño superficial, nada nuevo en este trabajo. — Allison deja su mano a un lado de su cuerpo, Reed no quería en realidad apartarla, pero sentía la mirada de McCall encima de él, haciéndola sentir incómodo. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión? —

— Nada divertida a comparación de la tuya. — Responde Allison dándole una mirada rápida a Lydia, que se había acercado a la entrada de la casa de Breaden. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —

— Tengo que irme, Allison, pídele a Lydia o Kira que te cuenten todo, ¿vale? —

La beta asiente con la cabeza como respuesta. — ¿Nos vemos mañana? —

Reed le da una sonrisa. — Claro, y olvide felicitar a Millie por su cumpleaños, cuando la veas le mandas saludos de mi parte. —

Allison sonríe. — Claro. —

….

— ¡Este es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida! — Grita Millie dando saltitos de felicidad. — ¡Tengo dos hermanitos! —

Kira y Malia se miran entre ellas, ninguna de las dos felices de como Millie se enteró de esto, aunque aliviadas de que lo tomara tan bien.

Primero fue la noticia de Kira, Malia estaba entrando a la casa junto con Stiles y Millie, cuando el grito de sorpresa se oye muy fácil para estos werecreatures; — ¿Tendremos un bebé? —

Malia inesperadamente entra a la sala y dice; — ¿Estas embarazada, Kira? Creía que no querías hijos luego de… — Ella se calla cuando Kira la mira intensamente, señal de que no diga más. — Lo siento. — Era mala siendo discreta.

Isaac se muestra confundido. — ¿De que esta habla…?—

Millie corre hacia Kira, una enorme sonrisa adorna su bonita cara, agarra la mano de su mamá adoptiva. — ¿De verdad tendré un hermanito? — Kira, sonriendo incomoda asiente con la cabeza. — ¡Prometo que voy a cuidarlo mucho junto con Myles, mamá! —

Kira mira a Malia. — ¿Se lo habéis dicho? — Parecía sorprendida, seguro pensaba que Malia jamás seria en realidad capaz de decirle la verdad a Millie, y puede ser que tenga razón, ya que la verdad se la dijo Stiles, no ella.

— Stiles ha sido, se lo dijo mientras comíamos pizza camino para acá. — Mira a Stiles, que ahora si estaba muy callado.

Y fue ese el momento donde Millie grito que era su mejor cumpleaños, las chicas agradecían que tuvieran una hija tan inocente y que viera las cosas siempre de la mejor forma, pero sabían que la inocencia de Millie podría ser perjudicial en un mundo como el suyo, por ahora podrían usarlo a su favor, Stiles no le dijo toda la verdad a la niña en realidad, le hizo creer que no le dijeron nada de Myles hasta ahora solo para que estuviera a salvo, Millie de una vez creyó que fue por Adina, y Malia agradeció internamente lo que hizo, ella no podría vivir con el odio de su hija también.

Luego de esa pequeña e incómoda conversación (Al menos para las chicas), Malia fue por Myles a la habitación de su prima.

— ¿Todo esta bien? — Le pregunta Cora, dejándola entrar, Liam estaba en la cama ya con pijama y dándole de comer a Jack.

— No tratamos de matarnos. — Dice para tranquilizarlos, sabía que eso era lo que en realidad se estaban preguntando. — Y Stiles le dijo a Millie sobre Myles, solo que omitiendo que lo hice para lastimarlo a él. —

— Tienes suerte de que te conseguiste un buen idiota. — Le dice Cora con burla.

— Ahora siento que le debo una. —

— Le debes muchas cosas desde hace mucho tiempo. — Le dice Liam en broma, aunque en el fondo todos sabían que era verdad.

Cora alza en brazos a Myles con cuidado, había estado durmiendo en la cuna, se lo pasa a Malia, el bebé se mueve estando a punto de despertar, ella lo mece y él se acomoda en los brazos de su madre, Malia había extrañado mucho tener a su bebé así, ahora que todo esto de la verdad había salido a la luz no tendría que parecer solo la tía de él, como dicen todos los demás de la manada, tenía que ver las cosas positivas de lo que pasaba.

— ¿Dónde esta Stiles? — Pregunta Liam.

— Abajo. — Responde acariciando la cabecita de su bebé. — Quiere despedirse del bebé. —

— ¿No dormirá contigo hoy? — Ahora dice Cora, la werecoyote la mira confundida. — Lia, sabes que somos werewolfs, obviamente oíamos como subía por la ventana cada noche. —

Malia vuelve a ver su bebé dormilón. — Como sea no creo que me perdonara tan fácilmente esta vez. — Dice con pesar. — Ha dicho que soy suya y nunca dejare de serlo, pero eso me suena más a machismo, o tal vez de que no tiene más opción por nuestra conexión de mates. —

— Él te ama sinceramente. — Dice Liam poniéndose en pie, deja a Jack en la cuna y se acerca a Cora, que estaba enfrente de Malia. — Puede estar enojado y decir estupideces por eso, pero te aseguro que nada acabaría el amor que siente por ti. —

— La pregunta es si eso es bueno o malo…—

— ¿Qué? —

Malia niega con la cabeza y sonríe. — No, nada, descansad chicos, y gracias por cuidar a Myles todo este tiempo, ahora dormirá conmigo. —

Cora, un poco dudosa, dice; — De acuerdo. — Antes de que se fuere le pasa la mantita favorita de su hijo.

Malia baja tratando de no pensar más sobre sentimientos de mates, estaba agotada, ya se encargaría de eso mañana, no se puede hacer mucho a las 10 de la noche, cuando baja las escaleras al primero que mira es Stiles, luego a Isaac, ambos se detienen de hablar al notar su presencia, Kira había ido a alistar a Millie para llevarla a la cama, la niña pidió poder dormir esa noche con ella y Myles, Kira y Malia lo permitieron, así que era la primera vez que Malia iba a tener a sus dos hijos en el mismo lugar sin secretos ni mentiras.

Stiles se acerca a ella, pero no le quita el bebé en brazos, acomoda la mantita bajo el mentón de Myles, Malia lo mira, él estaba sonriendo enternecido, ella no puede evitar también sonreír por la escena, Stiles agarra la manito del bebé, y su sonrisa se agranda cuando Myles aprieta los deditos sobre el de él.

— Creo que le agrado. — Dice Stiles feliz.

— Eres su padre. — Le recuerda Malia.

Stiles alza la mirada para verla, pero es solo un momento y parecía ya no molesto, aunque cuando estaban con Millie tampoco parecía estarlo, tal vez solo guardaba la calma cuando estaban sus hijos, Malia solo quería que Stiles volviera a verla como antes, como si ella no fuera una especie de bomba que solo hace desastre a su paso, durante mucho tiempo solo era Stiles quien no la veía de esa forma.

— ¿Pasaras la noche aquí? — Stiles la mira un poco confundido y sorprendido. — La cama es suficientemente grande para los cuatro. —

— Necesitamos hablar. — Le recuerda Stiles.

— Mañana. — Le responde Malia.

Stiles mira a Myles y luego a ella, esto era lo que quería, ambos siempre lo quisieron, tener una familia normal y feliz, porque ellos no pudieron crecer con una, y aun se aman, aunque quisieran muchas veces no hacerlo, aunque se hirieran un millón de veces, siempre volverían al otro, siempre tratarían arreglar su familia, nunca darse por vencidos, y puede ser por eso que Stiles se acerca y deja un beso en sus labios, aceptando la invitación.

Aun así Stiles dice también; — Mañana. —

En toda esa noche Malia no puede sacarse una frase de la cabeza; _"La tercera es la vencida."_ Vale, ella tal vez podría tener más hijos, pero antes de eso definitivamente tendrían que acabar con las Erinias y Adina antes.


	19. Besarnos y hacer las paces

— Estuvo mal, ya lo sé, y me he disculpado como mil veces ya. — Dice Malia, empezando a agotarse con todo esto. — No tienes que hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya estoy. —

Stiles se detiene, había estado caminando de un lado a otro mientras hablaba, diciéndole una y otra vez la cosa horrible que había hecho al hacerle creer que Myles había muerto, estaba mal, eso ya se sabía, que lo repitieran unas mil veces no cambiaría lo que paso, no se podía viajar en el tiempo, y créanlo, Malia si quisiera poder hacerlo, entonces tal vez ella no tendría dos muertes sobre sus hombros, y bueno, obviamente no le hubiera hecho eso a Stiles ni a Myles.

Su mate se acerca, como ella estaba sentada en el pequeño sofá, él se agacha y pasa las manos encima de la de ellas, que estaban fuertemente apretadas sobre su regazo. — Solo quiero sentir que puedo volver a confiar en ti. —

— Si quieres que sea sincera, ni siquiera yo sé si podrías. — Responde. — Cuando estoy enojada o herida hago estupideces, desde que tengo memoria lo he hecho, pero aprendí que no quiero hacerte daño nunca más, quiero ser mejor para ti y nuestros hijos, Stiles. —

— Y por ti. — Stiles le pasa un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. — Todo cambio hazlo por ti también, Mal. — Luego de un minuto en silencio en donde solo se miraban él le da un beso corto y luego sonríe. — Pero yo me enamore de la chica mala, así que no cambies mucho. —

Malia se ríe tensamente, luego baja la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas. — Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, sobre que te hice lo mismo que Adina a mí… —

— Mal, no…—

Pone un dedo encima de los labios de él para callarlo. — Tienes razón, Stiles, hice algo tan ruin como ella porque después de todo crecí a su lado, y tampoco Corinne y Peter fueron los mejores ejemplos, hay maldad en mi interior, oscuridad, y temo el día que alguna vez me odies, estuviste muy cerca de hacerlo ayer. —

Ella no podría culparlo en realidad si lo hubiera hecho, fue Lydia quien lo beso y debió haber dejado que se explicara, entonces todo esto no hubiera pasado, no hubiera mentido en algo tan grave si tan solo no fuera tan impulsiva, sin tan solo no le gustara hacer sufrir a las personas que ella cree la han lastimado antes.

Stiles hace que lo mire directo a los ojos. — Me haces enojar mucho, Malia, y yo también te hecho enojar, te he lastimado, me has lastimado, nos hemos mentido muchas veces, así fue desde el inicio, pero a pesar de todo siempre queremos volver al otro, y no es por nuestro lazo de mates, no es obligatorio, es porque nos amamos sinceramente, yo lo hago. — Acerca su rostro al de ella. — Y siempre lo hare, así que no me importa volverme tu saco de boxeo cuando estéis enojada. —

Malia une sus frentes y vuelve a reír. — Esto suena como una relación muy toxica. —

Stiles sonríe, pasa una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza de la werecoyote. — Encontraremos una manera de arreglarlo, pero esta vez en equipo, nunca más separados. —

— La próxima vez que alguien te bese solo dímelo. —

— Lo mismo para ti, y además nunca más vuelvas a mentirme de esta manera sin importar que. —

— Trato. —

— Trato. —

Malia lo besa luego de eso, poco a poco suben de nivel y Stiles termina encima de ella en el pequeño sofá, ellos fueron a la casa rentada para tener esta discusión y nadie les oyera, jamás pensando que arreglarían las cosas tan bien y rápido cuando ambos son de temperamento fuerte, y mucho menos pensando que iban a tener sexo de reconciliación, desde hace como un año y medio no hacían nada, la verdad es que si estaban muy necesitados por el tacto del otro.

— Aun no podemos tener un tercer hijo. — Dice cuando Stiles empezaba a besar su cuello de la manera que solo él sabía a ella le gustaba, mientras Malia trabaja en quitarle su cinturón. — Pero podemos ensañar para cuando estemos libres hacerlo a lo grande. —

Siente la sonrisa de Stiles sobre su piel. — Ensañar es bueno. —

— ¡Muy bueno! —

….

Aquel día Lydia se empezaba a sentir como una ejecutiva total, recibiendo llamada tras llamada de diferentes personas, organizando horarios, arreglando encuentros y sitios para ello, Marin y Deaton dándole condiciones para traer a Alyssa, Olga pidiéndole cosas para la poción que iban a usar, ya que la bruja no podía salir de las ruinas o entonces Adina podría sentir su magia y la encontraría muy fácil, y muchos otros pedidos de la manada, los cuales negó y solo acepto el de Stiles y era que estuviera presente, era peligroso pero también bueno por si Malia se salía de control, obviamente la banshee noto que el alfa Stilinski era el único que controlaba a Malia a pesar de todo, y justo ahora era mejor tenerlos vigilados que separados.

Hay momento para todo.

— Lydia. —

La banshee deja el teléfono en la mesa y alza la mirada a la chica kitsune, la cual le había llamado y se estaba sentando enfrente. — ¿Si? —

Kira parece incomoda, incluso duda si decirlo o no, al final lo hace. — ¿Por qué Isaac y tu terminaron? —

Lydia realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta, baja la mirada a los papeles en la mesa, donde había estado anotando todo lo necesario para mañana, eso también la ayudaba a prepararla mentalmente, mañana tendría que hacer un viaje emocional al pasado, y eso no la hacía feliz, pero bueno, lo que sea con tal de acabar con el peligro eminente de las Erinias.

— Las relaciones de adolescentes acaban, Kira. — Es todo lo que dice con su mejor tono de indiferencia.

— Puedo notar como Allison y tú lo miran. —

Eso sí le parece curioso, por lo que mira a Kira a los ojos de nuevo. — No sé de qué hablas. — Opta por tentar, así Kira le podría hablar más de Allison, la verdad es que Lydia ha dejado mucho a Allison de lado al estar tan centrada en lo de Malia.

— Lydia voy a casarme con Isaac…—

— No estoy enamorada de él y él tampoco de mí, ¿okay? Yo veo como él te ve a ti, y nunca me miro así a mí. — Era cierto, cuando Kira estaba cerca Isaac parecía calmado, feliz, la miraba como si ella fuera lo más importante en su vida, Kira y Millie sinceramente lo son, y es por eso que a veces se le olvida porque ella lo odiaba en un principio. — Nosotros solo tuvimos un tonto noviazgo de niños. —

Kira parece aliviada con sus palabras. — ¿Entonces porque eres tan ruda con él? —

— ¿Vosotros habéis hablado de vuestro pasado? ¿Lo que hicieron y pasaron antes de conocerse? — Pregunta de regreso la banshee, el silencio de Kira es suficiente respuesta. — Tú lo has dicho, vas a casarte con Isaac y debiste preguntarle esto a él, no a mí. — Ella le da una sonrisa leve para no parecer tan ruda. — Si de verdad se aman entonces serán capaces de perdonar vuestros errores, solo que yo no lo amo, Kira. — Se pone de pie, agarra sus papeles y deja a la asiática pesando en muchas nuevas cosas.

Relaciones, como odiaba que fueran tan difíciles en la manada.

….

Era lunes, un nuevo inicio de semana, y se supone que Sean debía ir a clases, solo que nunca llego, y Millie no ve eso normal, Sean nunca antes se había perdido un día de escuela, iba a ganarse el premio de asistencia perfecta, ya todos lo imaginaban, pero eso había cambiado ahora.

— Millie, tenemos que irnos ahora. — Ben Derek la empuja levemente del hombro. — ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunta curioso, al verla aun sentada en la banca de la salida de la escuela.

— Nada. — Responde enseguida ella.

En realidad nada pasaba, solo que ella se encontraba demasiado sumergida en los recuerdos de los sucesos de su cumpleaños, pasaron muchas cosas en un solo día, se enteró que su mamá Malia en realidad no había perdido a su bebé, y que Logan en realidad se llama Myles y es su hermano menor, sus padres alfas están casados, su mamá Kira está embarazada, en unos meses oficialmente se llamara Millicent Celestine Stilinski Hale y, lo que la confunde un tanto más que lo demás, Sean la beso.

_"Millie encuentra a Sean en uno de los laterales de su casa, estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared y parecía que estaba jugando algún videojuego en su celular, ya que lo movía de un lado a otro y su completa atención estaba en eso._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta ella, parándose enfrente de él._

_Sean alza la mirada solo por un segundo, la mira con indiferencia antes de volver a su juego. — Me aburren los niños. —_

_Millie pone sus manos en la cintura. — Los niños de mi curso y yo solo somos dos años menores que vos. — Responde con obviedad._

_Sean sonríe y guarda el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, luego golpea el suelo a su lado con la mano, haciéndole señas para que se sentara a su lado, ella lo hace y le da su mejor sonrisa, estar con él y con Ben Derek siempre se sentía bien, ambos eran sus amigos, y ambos la protegieron cuando Adina trato de golpearla, a ella no le gustaba hablar de eso, no se lo dijo a nadie, ninguno de sus padres, era como un secretos de ella con los chicos solamente._

_— ¿Disfrutaste tu fiesta? — Le pregunta._

_Ella hace una mueca al tratar de parecer feliz. — Mamá Kira la disfruto. — Su mamá kitsune quería esto, ella quiere que Millie tenga una vida normal, trabaja duro en ello, el problema es que desde hace un año y medio la vida de Millie cambio por completo, nunca más seria normal, los niños normales no tienen cuatro padres, no pueden transformase en un animal, simplemente no hacen las cosas que ella puede, y la verdad tampoco quiere ser normal, ahora eso le parece aburrido._

_Sean pasa una mano en la rodilla de la niña. — Ahora que lo pienso, ensuciaras tu bonito vestido sentada aquí. —_

_Ella lo ignora porque recuerda porque había venido a buscarlo. — Oye, dijiste que me ibas a dar un regalo especial por cumplir 10 años. — Le recuerda a él._

_— Cierto, casi lo olvido. — Él se acomoda hasta que quedan frente a frente. — Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos. —_

_Millie obviamente no duda en hacerlo, confiaba mucho en él, así que aun sonriendo cierra los ojos, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que siente una presión en sus labios, se sorprende tanto que abre los ojos pero no se aparta, entonces mira a Sean con los ojos cerrados y uniendo sus labios con los de ella, solo era un roce, no se mueve, tampoco dura mucho tiempo, él se aleja al minuto._

_— ¿Qué es ese regalo? — Pregunta muy confundida, nunca nadie le había besado así._

_Sean sonríe de lado. — Te he regalado tu primer beso, que por suerte no ha sido con un idiota, eso es muy importante para las niñas. —_

_Millie ríe, no sabía si eso era cierto o no, nunca antes había pensado en querer dar su primer beso, pero también le daba igual y no se sintió tan mal. — Eres un niño raro. —_

_— Hey, tu eres la que se vuelve lobo. — Bromea el cazador, le arregla el listón en el cabello, luego mira el collar de perlas en su cuello. — ¿Quién te lo ha dado? —_

_Ella se toca el collar, fue sin duda uno de sus obsequios favoritos hasta el momento. — Me lo regalo Ben, dijo que perteneció a su abuela, la hermana de mi abuelo, se llamaba…— Lo piensa un momento, no era buena con los nombres. — Talia Hale, creo. —_

_Sean toca el collar levemente. — Su regalo ha sido más costoso que el mío. — No parece que se lo estuviera diciendo a ella en realidad._

_— Pero a mí me han gustado los dos por igual. — Responde con sinceridad."_

Luego de eso Ben Derek llego y le dijo que era hora de ir a la feria con sus padres biológicos, y esa noche recibió dos regalos más, sus hermanitos, y en ese momento ya no podía decir que regalo le había gustado más, simplemente ese día había sido perfecto, y por eso ese día quería ver a Sean, decirle sobre lo de Myles y el embarazo de su mamá Kira, pero no pudo y ahora parecía que tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

— Si es por Sean, cuando lleguemos a casa lo llamamos y ya. — Le dice su primo, golpeando su hombro con el de ella para animarla.

— Ben, ayer fue un día asombroso para mí, pero…—

Su primo mayor la mira ahora un poco preocupado. — ¿Qué? —

— Todos de la manada están ocultando algo, todos, pude sentirlo ayer al descubrir todas esas cosas, y siento que mis padres están en peligro, ¿tal vez por eso no vino Sean hoy? —

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Sean con la manada? —

— Los Argent han estado en la manada desde hace generaciones atrás, ¿olvidaste lo que dijo Adina? —

— Nunca confíes en esa hada oscura. — Le riñe su primo.

— ¿Entonces no debo creer que ella me robo de los brazos de Malia, si no que mis padres biológicos me abandonaron porque quisieron? — Le recuerda lo que les dijo esa mala mujer mientras se burlaba de todos ellos.

Ben le da una mirada, luego luce derrotado. — Bueno, eso sí es verdad, pero no todo lo que dice lo es, ella traiciono a nuestra familia, nunca olvides eso. —

Era imposible hacerlo, en especial porque esa mujer seguía atentando con toda la familia, toda la manada, no necesitaban que los adultos se lo dijeran para que lo supieran.

….

Carla termina de arreglar el traje del niño Argent, lo mira a los ojos y vuelve a preocuparse al ver ese vacío que tenía desde anoche.

— Terminamos. — Pone las manos en los hombros de él. — ¿Estás preparado? —

— No quiero ir. — Vuelve a decirle Sean.

— Si, bueno, lastimosamente no tienes más opciones. — Le recuerda. — Sera de mala educación faltar al funeral de tu padre. —

— ¿Ya saben quién ha sido? —

— Sabes que no, no es así de fácil, y apenas han pasado unas horas del accidente. —

— No fue un accidente. —

— Eso es lo que dice tu abuelo, y créeme, tu abuelo es muy dramático a veces. —

Sean le da una mirada intensa para un niño de trece años. — ¿Por qué tratas de defenderlos? —

— ¿Defender a quién? — Carla frunce el ceño.

— A esos Hale. — Responde con brusquedad, la chica nota como él pone sus manos en puños. — Son unos asesinos. —

— Y también tus amigos. —

— Nunca lo fueron. — Sean sale de la habitación luego de eso, Carla de verdad estaba preocupada por él, este no era Sean, conocía a los Argent, luego de la muerte de su madre y el abandono repentino de su padre, los únicos que cuidaron de ella y sus hermanos fueron Dacre y Kate, por eso sabía que esa familia tenía serios problemas a la hora de pasar el dolor, estar de duelo normal nunca ha sido su fuerte.

Sean Argent ha sido como su hermano menor, recuerda cuando Kate estaba embarazada, ella la ayudo y cuido en su embarazo, luego cuando nació el niño se le hizo difícil negar algo, hasta que Sean nació ella nunca antes había visto inocencia pura en los ojos de nadie, solo quería protegerlo todo el tiempo y que nunca acabara nada con esa inocencia, por eso y muchas otras cosas lo consintió demasiado, no puede negarlo, cuando Sean se volvió amigo de esos werewolfs ella le guardo el secreto, obvio lo iba hacer, incluso lo ayudaba a encontrarse con ellos sin que sus padres sospecharan, ella se ofreció para ser su niñera más veces de la que pudo ir a conseguir un poco de diversión en aquel pueblo horrible, y ni siquiera se arrepentía, hasta este momento.

Sale de la habitación que era la del niño, había ido solo a ayudarlo con su corbata, en el pasillo se encuentra con Reed Ryder, que tenía un muy notorio morado en su ojo derecho, ella lo detiene y lo lleva hasta la habitación de Allison, era la más cercana y además ahora estaba vacía.

— ¿Has logrado decirle a Allison? — Le pregunta ella, luego de cerrar la puerta.

Reed niega. — No puedo decirle esto por teléfono. —

— El funeral se llevara a cabo en unas horas idiota. — Se sienta en la cama, empezaba a sentirse un poco triste, ahora con todo esto del funeral se sentía más real lo que estaba pasando. — Sean no la está pasando bien, tal vez ayude que hable con Allison…—

— Gerard le ha metido en la cabeza a Kate que la manada de Malia son los que causaron el accidente, si Allison va al funeral no creo que sea un bonito encuentro familiar. — Responde con el mismo razonamiento de siempre que hay en el chico. — ¿Sean también lo cree? —

Ella solo puede asentir con la cabeza baja, sus manos arreglan las arrugas en su vestido negro, es más como una distracción de sus negativos pensamientos, Reed se sienta a su lado, y sin decir nada la abraza, ella en silencio llora, sin siquiera devolver el abrazo, solo deja su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amigo cazador, él, ella, sus hermanos, todos prácticamente fueron adoptados por Dacre y Kate, eran como sus padres, y muy en el fondo les dolía esta muerte, la muerte del único padre que han conocido.

— ¿Tú también crees en Gerard? —

— No lo sé. — Confiesa. — Tal vez tenga razón, no creo que Allison estuviera involucrada, y mucho menos los amigos de Sean, pero lo han matado, Reed, y los únicos que han tenido motivos para ello es Lydia Martin y Malia Hale, ¿no? —

— Nunca te dejes llevar por la primera impresión. — Regla número uno en el código cazador.

Era un poco difícil seguirla ahora.

….

Kira se encontraba recostada boca arriba en el fresco césped del jardín de la casa de su prometido, y la cual se supone debería llamar su casa también, pero ella aún no se siente cómoda con aquello, tenía solo 25 años y ya estaba comprometida, sus padres no estarían nada de acuerdo con esto, con que ella estuviera a punto de casarse con un werewolf y además estar embarazada por segunda vez, sin el entrenamiento necesario otra vez.

Se acaricia su aun plano vientre, sus ojos en las nubes, era un hermoso día y todo estaba en calma, lo cual no estaba desde que Malia volvió, como Cora y Liam se aburren y no tenían nada más que hacer, se llevaron a los bebés y Millie al parque, Breaden se llevó a Ben Derek y no dijo adonde, Malia no ha llevado luego de irse temprano con Stiles a la pequeña casa rentada de este, Allison salió a correr como hacia prácticamente todos los días, olvido su celular y ha estado sonando muchas veces, Kira no cree prudente contestar, y Lydia se ha ido con Isaac con el alcalde de nuevo, ese hombre les estaba pidiendo una enorme cantidad de dinero a cambio de Eichen House, amenaza con darlo a los Argent si no pagan, Lydia ha ido a negociar ya que Malia y Stiles no han sido muy buenos con eso, y como la banshee no puede ir sola a ningún lado Isaac tuvo el turno de acompañarla ahora, diciéndole que ella mejor descansaba, Kira no rebatió aquello, luego de la batalla de ayer, y la salida rápida al médico esta mañana para confirmar su embarazo y asegurarse que todo esté bien, ha quedado muy cansada.

Iba a mentir si decía que ella no había querido este embarazo, amaba a Isaac y claro que quería tener una familia con él, pero sentía como que ya la tenía ellos junto con Millie, su ultimo embarazo termino mal, el accidente donde murió el hermano de Jackson, fue causado por ella, por sus poderes que se vuelven más fuertes y fuera de control en un embarazo, eso fue lo que sus padres le advirtieron y por eso le pidieron que abortara, creían que ella era muy joven e inexperta con su lado kitsune para salir bien librada de ese embarazo, después de todo no se habían equivocado, mato a su novio, ella casi muere, y su bebé nació muerto, por eso mismo no quería volver a embarazarse, cuando tuvo sexo con Isaac, se cuidaron, pero algo salió mal y ahora se encontraba de nuevo en esto.

Ahora que está dentro de ella quiere este bebé, pero teme que vuelva a pasar de nuevo de sus poderes fuera de control, lastime a los que quiere y el bebé nazca muerto de nuevo, estos eran sus miedos y aún no ha sido capaz de confesárselo a Isaac.

Cierra los ojos molesta consigo misma, sabía cuál era la solución de todos sus problemas, buscar ayuda, y eso solo podría dársela sus padres, desde ayer lo ha estado pensando mucho, sabía que es lo correcto, en su primer embarazo fue orgullosa y las cosas salieron mal, abandono a sus padres, pero le dijo a todos que fueron ellos quien la echaron de casa, sus errores ahora le estaban pasando factura, y si quería salvar a este bebé debía hacer las cosas correctamente esta vez, para eso no podía quedarse más, tenía tres meses de embarazo, tiempo es lo que menos le queda, va a la habitación que comparte con Isaac, habían estado durmiendo juntos por más de un año sin hacer nada, pero esa noche cuando él le entrego ese hermoso anillo y le dijo que la amaba ella no pudo resistir entregarse a ese amor, y ese amor ha dado fruto ahora, pensaba cuidarlo muy bien.

Agarra una vieja maleta de hombro, guarda un poco de ropa, saca su katana y la pone como su cinturón, no iba hacer un viaje largo en realidad, Mystic Falls no quedaba muy lejos de Beacon Hills, estaba segura que sus padres seguían viviendo en la misma casa que siempre porque ellos tenían trabajos importantes en la secundaria privada de ese pueblo. Hacia esto aprovechando que la casa estaba vacía, cuando casi nunca esta, no podía despedirse, además sabía que Isaac no la dejaría ir sola ahora menos en su estado, tampoco podía despedirse de Millie, su pequeña de seguro lloraba y si la veía llorar jamás podría dejarla, pero necesitaba hacer esto, también era para la seguridad de Millie, su pequeña hija, si le hacía algo jamás se lo podría perdonar, se asegura a escribir una nota para casi todos los de la casa, no da muchos detalles para no preocuparlos, aunque Malia seguro sabrá que hará ya que ella sabe la verdad de su pasado.

En la nota para Isaac le pide que no se preocupe y que no trate de buscar, estará bien y lo necesita para que cuide de Millie, con un posdata de lo ama y cuidara del bebé bien. La nota de Malia le estaba pidiendo que por favor no le dijera a nadie sobre lo de sus poderes y lo que los embarazos le causa, que tratara de no morir y que no dejara que Isaac y Stiles le den solo postre a Millie. En la nota De Stiles le pide que no hiciera nada estúpido con Malia enfrente de Millie. Una nota para Lydia y Allison, pidiéndoles perdón por no poder estar presente en lo de mañana, dándoles apoyo. Y finalmente en la nota para su hija le pedía disculpas por no poder despedirse, pero que debía irse por un tiempo por el bebé en su vientre, también le prometió que la llamaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, sabía que Millie lo entendería, ella era una buena hija. Al final dejan todas las notas luego de ponerles nombre en la mesa, justo encima del arreglo florar que había hecho esa mañana.

Agarra su celular, lo apaga y lo deja en su bolso, mira la casa una última vez antes de acerarse a la puerta, esto era muy difícil para ella, pero quería tener una familia, inesperadamente se le dio la oportunidad, y si la quería a salvo debía entonces enfrentar su pasado, ya estaba decidido, sale de la casa, trata de distraer su cabeza con cualquier otra cosa que no sea haber dejado a Isaac y Millie atrás, pero iba a volver, claro que sí.

….

Isaac vuelve a marcar al celular de su prometida, era la cuarta vez que llamaba, y aun no contestaba, lo cual obviamente le preocupaba, había dejado a Kira en casa sola a pesar de que en realidad no quería, ellos no han tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre el bebé que inesperadamente llegaba a sus vidas, nunca se imaginó ser padre, y ahora tiene dos hijos, bueno, una es adopta, supone que debería decirle así a Millie.

Lydia se acerca y le arrebata el celular de las manos. — Tienes que detenerte ya, me pones nerviosa. —

Ambos estaban caminando hacia los ascensores, él había estado caminando unos pasos atrás que ella, precisamente para no molestarla, pero parece ser que no funciono.

— Lydia dame el celular. — Extiende la mano hacia ella. — Solo quiero saber si está bien. —

— Si no lo estuviera yo ya lo sabría, créeme, soy una especie de cable que está conectado a todos ustedes, eso significa ser la banshee de una manada. —

Isaac la mira curioso. — ¿De mí también? —

— Malia es tu alfa, para mi mala suerte estoy conectada a ti y no quisiera estarlo. —

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto? — Por fin hace la pregunta que ha estado matándolo los últimos años.

La banshee le tira el celular, él lo atrapa con facilidad. — Se lo que le hiciste a Allison. — Eso lo deja mudo, nunca pensó que Lydia supiera… eso, no sabe cómo actuar ahora, ya le era sumamente incomodo ver a Allison y ahora también deberá sufrir con la presencia de Lydia. — Fuiste un idiota, pero no puedo culparte por todo, después de toda la orden fue de Peter, ¿no? — La rubia-fresa le da al botón para el ascensor.

— He lamentado ese suceso toda mi vida. —

Lydia lo mira. — Isaac, aprendí que ya no se puede arreglar los errores del pasado, lo importante es el presente, tu presente es Kira, y ella me agrada, no la lastimes también, aunque sería bueno que le dijeras la verdad a Allison y te disculpes. —

— Ella lo sabe. — Responde bajando la mirada. — La noche donde Millie se transformó por primera vez, nos encontramos con Allison y el resto de cazadores, venían por Millie, Allison me golpeo y me dijo que iba a matarme en venganza por lo que le hice, dijo que también se vengaría de todos los Hale... —

— Eso no es cierto. —

— Lo es, Breaden me dijo que lo mejor no era decírselos, su relación estaba horriblemente mal en ese momento y también muchas cosas pasaban una tras otra, al final Allison volvió a vosotras, pero creo que definitivamente no me ha perdonado. —

— ¿Le dijiste que Peter te obligo hacerlo? — Él niega con la cabeza. — Creo que en realidad no te has disculpado, tienes que hacerlo, tal vez logre perdonarte, todos nosotros hicimos cosas horribles alguna vez por Peter Hale. — Es la primera vez que Lydia le habla sin mostrarse enojada, o que lo odiaba a muerte. — Y luego díselo a Kira, será tu esposa, tendrán un hijo, sería bueno que tuvieran una linda relación sincera, al menos alguien de la manada debería tener una. —

El ascensor llega, Lydia entra e Isaac la sigue, solo son ellos dos en el pequeño lugar, las puertas se cierran, ambos con las miradas al frente, luego de unos minutos él dice; — También siento como termine nuestra relación. —

Lydia lo mira con una sonrisa, y le da palmaditas en la espalda. — Hace como cinco minutos te perdone, y me hizo sentir bien saber que Allison te dio una paliza. —

Isaac se ríe. — Con mujeres como ustedes en la manada, nosotros estamos perdidos. —

— En todos los sentidos amigo. — Y esa es la primera vez que ve a la banshee bromear en mucho tiempo, es cuando recuerda que antes Lydia era una mujer divertida, puede ser que esa mujer estaba volviendo.

….

Malia se detiene de hacer círculos con su dedo en el pecho desnudo de Stiles, cuando se da cuenta que ya era bastante tarde y ellos deberían ir con la manada, además también quería ver a sus hijos, en la mañana a penas y pudo verlos porque Stiles había insistido en irse para hablar y arreglarlo todo.

Cuando alza la mirada ve que Stiles seguía durmiendo, se veía tan calmado y relajado que no quiere despertarlo, así que decide levantarse y darse un baño para dejarlo descansar un poco más, solo que cuando estaba por levantarse Stiles la agarra del brazo y la vuelve a empujar a la cama.

— ¿Ibas a irte sin mí? —

Malia lo mira con diversión. — Solo iba a tomar una ducha. —

Stiles hace un puchero, acercándolo a él, quedando ella prácticamente encima de él de nuevo. — ¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara? — Hace caricias en la cintura desnuda de ella.

— Stiles, si seguimos así no saldremos de esta casa en todo el día. —

— ¿Eso es malo? —

— Desde que somos padres supongo que sí. —

Stiles niega con la cabeza. — Tenemos como un millón de niñeras, ¿no notaste que grande es la manada ahora? Y nosotros somos los alfas. — Le guiña un ojo.

Malia ríe, pero no puede resistir más y lo besa, ella se acomoda encima de él, retirando la manta en el proceso, quedan piel con piel de nuevo, el calor no demora a subir por sus cuerpos, caricias por todos lados, besos húmedos en los lugares correctos, tan metidos en el otro y las sensaciones tan bien conocidas pero que jamás le podrían aburrir, cuando Stiles se aparta de pronto.

— Malia, te amo. —

La chica sonríe. — Yo también te amo. — Su mano acaricia la parte trasera del cuello de su mate.

En un rápido movimiento Stiles hace girar a Malia, ahora ella queda debajo de él. — Incluso luego de la muerte te seguiré amando, eres mi todo, Mal, mi mundo entero. —

Ella lo mira enternecida con sus palabras, une su nariz con la de él, siente el aroma de ella en todo él, y eso le encanta. — Lo sé, también lo hago. — Se aleja ahora viéndolo decidida. — Perdón por no siempre luchar por nuestro amor correctamente, a veces fui toda una pesadilla negativa, pero gracias por nunca rendirte Stiles, por siempre luchar por mí, nuestro amor, nuestra familia. — Deja un corto beso en los labios de su mate. — Eres mi universo y aún más, mucho más. —

Stiles sonríe. — Me encanta cuando te pones cursi. —

— Solo tú puedes conseguir eso en mí. —

El chico deja un beso en el pecho de Malia, muy cerca de su pezón, haciéndola estremecer de nuevo. — Y solo yo puedo tenerte así, ¿no? — Alza la mirada para verla a los ojos.

Malia se aparta el cabello y deja descubierta la marca en forma de media luna. — Soy toda tuya. — Le dice con una sonrisa, cansada de negar lo más obvio solo por el orgullo Hale. Agarra la muñeca de él y la alza hasta acercar a su boca, saca sus colmillos y termina mordiéndolo en el brazo, Stiles hace una mueca de dolor que es momentánea, cuando lo ve de nuevo a los ojos dice con seguridad; — Y tú eres todo mío. — La marca no tarda en sanar.

Ambos sonríen mutuamente antes de volver a besarse, Malia amaba estas reconciliaciones, y trata de ignorar que esta podía ser la última vez que estarían juntos.


	20. Fragmentados

Y había llegado el gran día, al menos Lydia lo sentía así, había trabajado duro para llegar a este momento, y se sentía como acabar con una etapa de su vida que estaba matándola poco a poco, como Scott estaba pasando mucho tiempo últimamente con Allison, eso podría significar que cuando acabara todo, ella si iría a Japón sola.

Descansar no sonaba nada mal.

Pone los ojos en blanco cuando sus ojos se topan con sus amigas, Malia caminaba de un lado a otro en las mazmorras, y Allison sentada en la silla, que se parecía a la que usaba los dentistas, y habían otras tres, se estaba mordiendo sus uñas.

Habían llegado a las ruinas desde muy temprano, Malia tuvo que encargarse por primera vez en ayudar a Millie para ir a la escuela y también hacer las tareas, todos de verdad quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la repentina partida de Kira, Isaac casi pierde la cabeza, estaba decidido de ir por su prometida, pero Malia se lo impidió, diciéndole que Kira estaba haciendo esto por el bien de él y el bebé, dio una orden de alfa para que él no pudiera ir por ella, eso hizo que la alfa completamente inexperta a la hora de ser mamá por completo perdiera un poco su paciencia, aunque al final con la ayuda de Cora logro que Millie estuviera perfecta para las clases, Breaden llevo a los niños, Cora y Liam se quedaron con los bebés, Isaac se quedó en casa, diciendo que esperaría algún llamado de Kira, Scott volvió a California porque aun debía acabar algunos asuntos en el pueblo.

— ¿Es que ninguno de esta manada puede quedarse quieto? — Ella dice, llamando la atención de sus amigas. — Odio todos vuestros tics nerviosos. —

— No estoy nerviosa. — Responde automáticamente Malia, para parecer normal se sienta en la silla que era para ella, si, Olga les había puesto un papel a cada silla con el nombre de cada una, Lydia no sabía porque, supone que es solo por orden. — Y este lugar apesta. — Trata de cambiar de conversación demasiado obvia.

Lydia también odiaba estas mazmorras, pero según Olga era el mejor lugar para usar sus poderes ya que era difícil que Adina pudiera sentir su magia cuando estaba bajo tierra, y ese día iba usar un montón de magia al parecer.

— Tratar de ignorar el hecho de que conocerás a tu hermana no ayuda en nada. — Dice Lydia, acercándose a su silla y evitando ver a sus amigas.

— Ella no es mi hermana. — Dice entre dientes la werecoyote.

Lydia se ríe, pero no responde ya que mira a Allison, que había vuelto a morder sus uñas. — ¿Qué pasa, Ally? —

— Reed no ha respondido ninguna de mis llamadas. — Responde la beta sin verla en realidad, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. — Y ayer no vino al lugar de encuentro…—

— Vale chicas. — Ambas la miran por fin. — Necesito que os calmáis y solo se centren en esta experiencia, os dije que es importante. — Las regaña porque sabía que solo de esa forma ellas podrían tratar de relajarse. — Seguro Reed está bien, recuerda que tiene una vida de cazador a la cual encargarse. — Mira a Malia ahora. — Y Alyssa no puede ser tan mala como Adina, creció muy lejos de ella. —

Malia frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué nombre has dicho? —

Lydia, que estaba sentada en la mitad de ellas dos, no puede responder ya que el portal de las mazmorras se abre y del espejo sale una rubia, luego Olga y finalmente Stiles.

— ¿Malia? — Habla la rubia, luciendo muy sorprendida. — ¿Tú eres…?—

Lydia mira a la werecoyote, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, no parecía poder creer lo que estaba pasando. — ¿Se conocen? — Mira de Malia a Alyssa seguidamente.

— Ella me ayudo en mi parto. — Responde algo ausente la alfa Hale, sin apartar aun sus ojos de Alyssa Palvin.

— Wow. — Allison se pone en pie. — ¿Las dos mujeres Parker estuvieron en tus partos? Son increíble estas coincidencias. —

— Dijiste que eres una bruja. — Le dice Malia a la rubia.

— Lo soy. — Responde Alyssa. — Al menos eso me dice Marin. —

Lydia se levanta. — Bueno, está bien, ya que no necesitamos presentaciones con ustedes, sería bueno que empezáramos ya, ¿no, Olga? — En realidad solo quería acabar con esta incomoda escena.

La bruja asiente con la cabeza. — Sí, claro, hum. — Le señala a Alyssa su puesto, y le ordena a Stiles estar quieto sin importar que veía.

Las chicas vuelven a tomar sus puestos, Alyssa termina al lado derecho de Malia, ambas parecen querer evitar verse a los ojos a toda costa, Olga va a la mesa llena de frascos, la cual no estaba la última vez que Lydia estuvo en ese horrible lugar.

— ¿Esto va a doler? — Pregunta Allison, mirando a la vieja bruja, no parecía tener miedo en realidad.

— Todo depende de que tan fuerte es el recuerdo. — Dice Olga, sin ver a nadie, Stiles y Malia se dan una mirada, parecían que podían hablar por la mente entre ellos. — Quiero decir que si sus antepasadas hicieron algo mal entonces puede afectarles, ya saben, si son muy sentimental. —

— Un no hubiera sido buena respuesta. — Le aconseja la banshee.

Olga da vuelta y la mira. — Pero aburrida. — Malia y Allison miran a la rubia-fresa. — Además, de verdad no sé si tus amigas son débiles mentalmente. — Termina de hablar la bruja.

Todas parecían que iban a decir algo, pero Lydia las interrumpe. — Solo acabemos con esto, por favor. —

….

Fue un camino largo, pero finalmente lo logro, Kira llego a la casa de sus padres, no creía que podría llamarla su casa desde que escapo de ella. Toca al timbre, se sentía muy nerviosa, no ha visto a sus padres desde hace más de diez años, ella no fue la mejor hija del mundo porque se escapó de casa siendo apenas una adolecente, embarazada, y además le robo a ellos, no es una buena hija, esperaba que Millie no fuera como ella en la adolescencia…

La puerta se abre de pronto, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos, y se queda mucho más sorprendida cuando no ve a alguno de sus padres si no a una de las primas de su primer amor, Bill Miller, no había visto a la chica pelirroja desde que había huido de casa de los abuelos de Bill, fue unos meses antes de que Bill y ella escaparan también de sus familias por el embarazo inesperado.

— ¿Vic? — Dice, aun sorprendida.

— ¿Kira? — Dice la rubia-fresa. — ¡Wow, estas muy cambiada! —

— ¡Tú también! — Kira le da una sonrisa, la cual la chica devuelve. — Esto es asombroso, pensé que jamás volvería a verte luego de que te fuiste sin decir nada. — Kira había estudiado con las gemelas, se hicieron buenas amigas, y de esa precisa forma fue que Kira conoció al primo mayor de ellas, Bill, se enamoraron y el resto fue historia.

Una no muy bonita.

— Volví hace como un año, y me entere lo de ti y Bill, también creí jamás volver a verte. — Su cara hace una mueca de tristeza. — Siento lo de Bill…—

Kira se siente incómoda, cuando Bill murió Jackson llamo a su familia adoptiva, los Miller, ellos los enteraron y esas cosas, ella nunca fue capaz de verlo una última vez luego de ese horrible accidente, se encargó tanto en cuidar a Millie, eso era bueno para ella y su conciencia, hasta que se enteró que Millie en realidad no era su hija, pero ella ya no quiere pensar más en eso.

— Si…— No sabe que más decir. — ¿Están mis padres? —

— ¡Oh, claro! — Vic se hace a un lado, dejándola pasar a la casa, seguramente la chica había venido a visitarlos, la familia Miller y Yukimura se volvieron amigas luego de la unión de los chicos, eso no duro mucho, pero Vic se fue antes de esas diputas. — Están en el jardín con mi sobrino. —

Kira mira con una sonrisa a Vic. — ¿Cassy tiene un hijo? — Pregunta, aunque era obvio cuando Vic dijo sobrino ya.

— Si, pero lastimosamente ella murió cuando nació. —

— Lo siento. —

— Ambas no tuvimos nada de suerte en nuestras huidas, al final tuvimos que volver a este pueblo, ¿eh? —

La chica kitsune está muy de acuerdo con Victoria en ese momento.

….

Malia estaba primero en aquella silla extraña, Olga le da de beber algo asqueroso de color rojo, antes de que de pronto ahora se encontrara en las mismas ruinas, solo que no era ella en realidad, parecer ser que ahora era Anna, Lydia le dijo que iba ser una experiencia extraña, pero nunca pensó que pudiera ser tanto.

Miro sus manos, eran muy diferentes a las de ella, al bajar la mirada nota su vestimenta, un extraño vestido largo de flores en tonadas rosas, era pesado, sentía como si tuviera veinte capas de ropa encima y le molesta, agarra la larga falda y la alza, nota los incomodos zapatos que llevaba, eran muy feos a su parecer, estaba tan centrada en su incomodo vestuario que cuando la llaman no presta atención, además de que le dicen Anna, cuando su nombre en realidad era Malia.

— ¡Anna! — Una chica pelirroja se acerca y la agarra del codo, haciéndola salir de su trance, es cuando por primera vez el lugar en que se encontraba, eran las ruinas solo que no en ruinas, parecía un castillo, las paredes eran de piedra, las alfombras lucían lujosas, cuadros antiguos, sillas de madera en color dorado, todo simplemente le parecía a esas películas de época que le aburrían tanto. — ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Quiero salir de este lugar pronto! —

— Eh…— No sabe que decir, ni siquiera conocía a esta chica después de todo, pero recuerda las palabras de Lydia en ese momento "Cuando estén dentro, sus instintos le ayudaran a seguir, dejen guiar por él", haciéndole caso responde lo que parecía correcto, casi incluso parece que ni mueve su boca ella en realidad cuando habla. — Lo siento, tampoco me gusta este lugar, te seguiré. —

— Vale, pero no te quedes más atrás. — La pelirroja la agarra de la mano y no la suelta más, la arrastra hasta una de las muchas puertas del lugar.

En el camino Malia no puede evitar mirar todo asombrado, no estaba segura como sabía que este lugar eran las ruinas cuando todo era muy distinto, solo parecía saberlo, le encantaba los enormes candelabros de cristal, las ventanas eran pequeñas, pudo notar que era de día, el paisaje era solo árboles, no autos, no carretera, no edificios, solos árboles, montones y montones de árboles que la hacían sentir que estaba en una montaña, que bueno que no había nacido en esa época en realidad.

Entran a una enorme habitación, la cual no estaba nada vacía, muchas chicas y unas cuentas mujeres mayores con vestidos muy diferentes al que usaba ella, los de ellas eran casi harapos, la rubia-fresa y Malia vestían elegantes y se notaba las telas finas de colores brillantes, las chicas estaban por todos lados, el salón no tenía ni una sola ventana, ni sillas, todas estaban de pie, en el centro había una mesa con velas, que no estaban encendidas, y un enorme libro que estaba cerrado, y estaba cubierto de cuero en tono morado con cosidas extrañas, este lugar la hacía sentir muy inquieta y ese sentimiento aumenta cuando oye los murmullos de las mujeres que no les veían de buena forma.

"¿Qué hace una Hale aquí?" "Esto no me gusta, esa familia no es de fiar" "Hicimos lo que nos pidió, no nos puede culpar ahora" "¡Sera mejor que Christine la eche!"

¿Pero qué rayos era este lugar?

— Soy Jazmin. — Dice la rubia-fresa, Malia la mira, esa chica era la que traiciono a Anna por miedo a la bruja, ahora Malia no lograba recordar cómo se llamaba la bruja que ocasiono todo esta pesadilla de los amantes mates. — Estamos buscando a Aria, es mi prima. — Oh, cierto, era ese.

Nuevos susurros se oyen, esta vez más furiosos que los primeros, Malia empezaba a sentirse como en una corte, en donde se le juzgaba por todo.

De pronto la temperatura aumenta, todas se callan por fin, las velas del candelabro se apagan quedando todo muy oscuro, en un parpadeo todas las verlas vuelven a encenderse esta vez también las de la mesa, la cual ya no estaba sola porque una mujer estaba parada enfrente de la mesa, mirándolas de una forma fría, la temperatura vuelve a su estado normal, Malia no sabía mucho de brujas, Peter las odiaba por eso nunca las incluyo en la manada, además que las brujas eran tramposas y toda clase de werecreatures les veían como seres despreciables, pero todo el espectáculo le pareció asombroso, por suerte parece que ella no movía el cuerpo en donde estaba, o entonces tendría la boca muy abierta en ese momento.

— Os dije que no volvieran. — Dice la bruja de la gran entrada, supone que ella era la jefa del lugar. — Por vuestra culpa hemos tenido que escondernos aquí. —

— Hicimos un trato. — Dice Malia, o Anna, ya empezaba a confundirse en ese aspecto, por lo menos aun sabía que todo esto solo era un recuerdo de su antepasada.

— Y yo lo cumplí. — Responde la bruja. — Lo que hizo Aria no estuvo en mi poder, ella ha sido desterrada del aquelarre por llamar a las Erinias, no nos convenía la llegada de esas tres, nos odian y nos toca escondernos por ellas, ustedes sabían eso, así que no debieron venir. —

Malia en realidad no lo sabía, eso nuevo la hace sentir muy confundida. ¿Cuál fue el trato que Anna hizo con unas brujas? Quería tanto saberlo, pero no sabe cómo preguntarlo, Olga les advirtió no hacer nada que pudiera cambiar la historia, solo dejar que sus instintos le guiaran, lo repite varias veces para que no se le pueda olvidar.

— A mí no me conviene morir ahora que soy tan poderosa. — Dice Malia, aunque en realidad no es ella, ahora definitivamente no controlaba este cuerpo. — Os pedí esta unión porque los werecoyotes estaban ganándole a mi familia, un Hale nunca pierde, pero ahora definitivamente lo estoy haciendo. —

— Ese no es nuestro problema. — Habla la bruja, las demás gritan estando de acuerdo con su jefa, o líder, como sea.

Anna se ríe, del bolsito que cuelga de su muñeca saca un abanico que usa para echarse aire en el rostro, Malia ahora lo entiende, su antepasada era toda una dama de sociedad, significaba que la familia ha tenido dinero desde prácticamente siempre, puede ser por eso que esta chica parecía toda una malcriada, se nota en cómo se mueve y como habla, Malia ya no quería estar en este cuerpo, ha tenido suficientes problemas con todos porque ya creían que era muy malcriada.

— Créanme, si muero en manos de Fred será un gran problema para vosotras. —

Malia de nuevo se pregunta internamente; ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se supone que esto debería ayudarla en entender que debía hacer para solucionar las cosas con las Erinias, pero nada de esto le parecía aclarador de sucesos, sino todo lo contrario.

La bruja, que empezaba a sospechar se llamaba Christine, se ríe. — Los Hale no han llegado a ser tan poderosos como para vencer estando muertos. —

— Nosotros siempre tenemos planes de reserva. — Mira a todas las mujeres de una forma arrogante. — Creo que estáis enterada en lo que está pasando en Salem, muchas habéis huido de eso, si no me ayudan os prometo que Beacon Hills tendrá una cacería de brujas mucho peor que aquel pueblo ridículo. — Vuelve a mirar a Christine. — Mis hermanos están informados de esto, si muero tomaran represarías con vosotras, ya que tú, Christine, dijiste que la mejor solución para que ganáramos era convertir a Fred en mi mate, olvidando mencionar que tendría que matar a mi padre en el proceso, os perdone eso, pero no poner mi vida en riesgo. —

Y de pronto todo tenía sentido, esto era horrible, la historia no paso como decía internet, las leyendas de esos libros viejos, no lo que Lydia creyó, la villana de esta historia no fue la bruja Aria, la madre de Adina, la villana real fue Anna, una Hale, su familia, cuando se da cuenta de ello todo se pone en negro, supone que estaba siendo transportada al presente ya que descubrió la verdad no necesitaba estar más en ese horrible recuerdo.

….

Kira se pasa una mano a la boca, estaba muy sorprendida con lo que Victoria le acababa de contar. — Pobre, Cassy, debió sufrir mucho. — Mira al niño riendo que estaba corriendo lejos de las manos de la mamá de Kira, era un hermoso niño de un año de edad, desde que Cassandra murió y Victoria tuvo que ir por negocios a otra ciudad y no pudo seguir cuidándolo, lo dejo con sus papás desde que cumplió apenas un mes de nacido, ellos lo cuidan como si fuera su propio nieto, Victoria venía a visitarlos una vez al mes. — Que suerte que Percy logro sobrevivir, mi bebé no tuvo tanta suerte. — Dice con pesar, para pasar el amargo nudo en su garganta le da un sorbo a su taza de té.

Han pasados unas horas desde su llegada, como Victoria estaba presente, sus padres trataron de disimular su sorpresa, lo cual Kira no entendió, Vic sabía que ella escapo de casa desde hace años, se lo dijo cuándo se vieron en la puerta, su papá la abrazo con fuerza, parecía feliz de verla, pero su madre solo le dio una mirada antes de decirle que tomara el té con ellos, y en un susurro que luego hablarían, cuando Victoria ya no estuviera presente.

Su padre tuvo que irse a dar clases, así que todas ella quedaron solas en la vieja casa con el pequeño de Percy Miller, el pequeño tenía el pelo castaño, lunares en su cuello, y los ojos azules de su madre, era bastante hermoso, como las chicas Miller siempre lo fueron, por lo que Vic le dijo, Cassandra se casó, pero su marido fue un idiota y la engaño, lo peor es que la amante psicópata de él ataco a Cassy, cuando Cassy la enfrento por destruir su matrimonio, la amante (La cual Vic dijo no tenía ni idea saber su nombre) le hizo una herida de muerte a la pobre chica aun estando embarazada, por suerte lograron salvar al bebé, pero Cassy no sobrevivió, y el esposo escapo con la amante, dejando a su propio hijo atrás.

Victoria fue tan sincera con ella que Kira no pudo también serlo, le conto lo del accidente, omitiendo que paso por su culpa, y que su hijo nació muerto, pero por cosas de la vida termino adoptando a una niña y la quería como a su propia hija, logro encontrar el amor de nuevo, estaba comprometida, le mostro el anillo que Isaac le compro junto con Millie y Ben Derek, pero nunca menciono nada sobre su vida sobrenatural, ni que estaba embarazada de nuevo, aun no le era cómodo confesar eso, además, si sus padres no le ayudaban ese bebé tampoco lograría sobrevivir.

— Pero has tenido suerte y poder rehacer tu vida, Kira, estoy feliz por ti. — Le dice Vic, ella estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa de cristal del jardín.

Había muchos muebles nuevos en la casa, y juguetes por todos lados, la casa incluso ya no parecía tan extraña como en el pasado, ningún niño quería ser amigo de Kira por su casa, decían que estaba embrujada, cuando las populares y hermosas gemelas Miller se volvieron amigas, los demás dejaron de temerle a su casa, ya que las gemelas pasaban mucho tiempo en ella, cuando Kira se enamoró de Bill, entonces dejo de pasar tiempo con las gemelas, fue de esa forma que su amistad termino, recuerda que Victoria decía que nunca quería enamorarse.

— ¿Y vos no habéis encontrado aún a alguien para amar? — Le pregunta a la rubia-fresa.

— Ahora que los abuelos están muertos, no tengo ni idea donde esta mamá y Cassandra murió, al único que amo es a Percy. —

Kira la mira seria. — Sabes a que me refiero. —

Victoria sonríe divertida. — Me gusta alguien, pero no le gusto a él. —

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunta sin poder creérselo. — En la escuela todos los chicos estaban locos por ti, incluso Bill, que era tu primo, estuvo un tiempo hipnotizado por tu belleza. —

— El chico que me gusta está enamorado de otra, de hecho de otras dos, y bueno, además aunque me quisiera no pudiéramos estar juntos, mi… Jefa dice que no puedo. —

— ¿Es una de esas reglas de no salir con los colegas o con los clientes? —

— Clientes. —

— Bueno, ya encontraras al indicado, eres hermosa, lista y buena persona, Vic, no debes apresurar las cosas del corazón, yo no lo hice con Isaac, de hecho estuve viéndolo durante dos años, luego otros dos años siendo novios hasta que me entregue a él…—

Vic la mira con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Habéis dicho Isaac? —

Kira asiente con la cabeza. — ¿Lo conoces? —

— No, no creo, su nombre me pareció un poco conocido por un momento. — Victoria mira su reloj de muñeca, luego se pone en pie. — Debo irme ya, fue bueno verte Kira. —

— Lo mismo digo. — Le da una sonrisa y se despide con un gesto de la mano.

Vic va hacia su madre, se despide de ella, deja un beso en la frente de Percy y sale por la puerta del jardín, cuando está fuera de vista se da cuenta por primera vez que ya estaba sola con su madre, ahora debería hablar por lo que vino, de hecho su mamá, que tenía a Percy en brazos, gira y le da una mirada fría, se veían por primera vez desde hace diez años, y lo único que hace es darle una fría mirada, no pregunto por cómo ha estado, por su nieto, ya que no creía que ella supiera que había nacido muerto.

— ¿Me odias? — Le pregunta a su mamá, que aún no hacia ningún gesto para acercarse a ella.

— No puedo odiar a mi hija, pero me rompiste el corazón. — Kira se siente peor con eso, hubiera preferido el odio. — Dejare al niño en su cuna, debe ya tomar la siesta, vuelvo enseguida para que puedas decirme que es lo que quieres. —

_También te extrañe, mamá._

….

Allison se encontraba en una cantina la cual no olía muy bien, estaba cosiendo lo que parecía ropa de bebé, mientras los hombres gritaban y golpeaban sus vasos de madera, llenos de cerveza, uno con los otros, todos parecían amigos, había meseras (Solo dos en realidad) con largos vestidos viejos y sucios de un lado a otro, el cantinero seguía sirviendo cerveza (Solo había barriles de cerveza) y de vez en cuando daba platos con patas de pollo asadas de forma extraña.

Esto sin duda era toda una experiencia.

La mesa en la que Allison se encontraba era la más alejada de todo el desastre de los hombres, tampoco había mucha luz que le iluminaba, solo unas cuantas velas resplandecían en la esquina, toda la luz estaba en el centro, donde la diversión se estaba llevando a cabo, ahora los borrachos habían empezó a cantar una canción que obviamente Allison no pudo reconocer, pero le era divertido todo eso y sonríe, luego baja la mirada a sus manos, que seguían moviéndose en la costura, hasta ese momento nunca había cosido nada, pero parece que Marie-Jeanne era increíblemente buena.

Una de las meseras se acerca a ella y deja uno de los vasos de cerveza en la mesa. — Que bonito, ¿es para el bebé de Jazmin? —

Allison, o bueno en realidad Marie-Jeanne, que tenía un parecido increíble a la cazadora del futuro, niega con la cabeza. — Es para la hermana menor de Anna. —

La mesera luce sorprendida. — ¿Tan rápido ha quedado embarazada Rachel? ¿No habrá quedado en cinta antes de la boda? —

— No digas eso, Andrea, sabes que los chismes no están bien. — Le regaña Allison, ¿de alguna forma Marie-Jeanne era la jefa de la cantina acaso?

— Lo siento. — Dice la mesera rubia, que ahora sabe se llama Andrea. — Vos dices que los Hale son buena familia, pero es que siguen siendo unos extraños para el pueblo. —

Entonces los del pueblo no sabían sobre que esa familia eran werewolfs, tiene sentido, pero lo que Allison quiere saber es si Marie-Jeanne tampoco lo sabe o sí. Reed le conto sobre Marie-Jeanne cuando estudiaban, ella se volvió una cazadora luego de que su hermano mayor termino convirtiéndose en una bestia y mataba en horribles cantidades, se unió con otro hombre para matarlo, luego se casó con él y tomo su apellido, así empezaron los Argent en resumen, con lo que Lydia les dijo hace unos días esa historia había cambiado solo un poco, ahora tendría la oportunidad de saber que era verdad y que solo era mito.

— Las personas ricas son extrañas. — Responde ella. — Pero eso no las hace malas. —

Andrea le da una sonrisa. — Siempre eres demasiado buena con todos. —

Allison sonríe, la puerta de la cantina se abre en ese momento, entra un hombre que Allison no reconoce, pero Marie-Jeanne parece que sí, se levanta de un salto, deja la costura en la mesa y sale corriendo hacia el hombre.

— ¡Sebastian! — Grita con felicidad, el hombre la abraza con fuerza. — Estaba tan preocupada. — Dice cuando se aleja.

Allison llega a la conclusión de que este hombre era el hermano de Marie-Jeanne, había olvidado su nombre y por eso no estaba segura al cien, pero tendría sentido así que decide que sí lo era.

— Ha sido un viaje largo, ¿podemos ir a casa? — Le pregunta el grande y musculoso hombre.

Marie-Jeanne asiente con la cabeza, agarra la mano de su hermano y van hacia la parte trasera del bar, había unas escaleras de madera, ellos lo suben hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un pequeño departamento con dos camas, una mini cocina, en el centro de todo una mesa, y había una única puerta que supone es el baño, todo tan pequeño que le parecía como una casita para niños.

Sus antepasados no tuvieron la buena vida.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado? — Le pregunta a su hermano, quien toma asiento en la cama más cercana a la puerta donde entraron, Marie-Jeanne se acerca y lo ayuda en quitarse las botas llenas de barro. — ¿Pudiste hablar con Anna? —

¿Qué tenían Anna y Sebastian que hablar? Por lo que tenía entendido es Marie-Jeanne la amiga de Anna Hale, no Sebastian, pero entonces recuerda que Lydia dijo Marie-Jeanne cree que Anna convierte a su hermano en una bestia, este debió ser el inicio de ese malentendido o al menos algo por el estilo de esa historia, debía prestar atención a todo lo que se diga, si estaba en ese recuerdo es porque era el más importante, aunque al principio de verdad no lo creyó, es que bueno, empezó ella tejiendo después de todo.

— Lo hice, como me dijiste, pero créeme que no fue una buena idea. —

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Pregunta Marie-Jeanne de nuevo, no contenta con la respuesta tan vaga de su hermano. — Fuiste hablar con ella, solo eso, pero desapareciste por tres días. — Wow, pero que conversación más larga le pareció a Allison.

Sebastian agarra a Marie-Jeanne por los codos, y la obliga a sentarse en la cama al lado de él. — Eres una buena persona hermana mía, cuando descubriste el secreto de esa familia forastera os aceptaste, les prometiste no decirle a nadie porque Anna ya se había vuelta tu amiga. —

— ¿Por qué me haces recordar todo eso? — Marie-Jeanne empezaba a sospechar algo malo, Allison podía sentirlo, tal vez era porque ambas estaban compartiendo el cuerpo en ese momento.

— Ambos fuimos tontos, hermana, yo me enamore de Anna y ella jugo conmigo. —

Marie-Jeanne niega con la cabeza, alejándose de su hermano. — Enamorarse de Fred no fue su culpa, ella me lo dijo, es algo de su especie, no quiso jugar contigo. — Había interrumpido a Sebastian con eso. — También te amo sinceramente. —

Ella trataba de engañarse, Allison reconocía ese sentimiento, también trato de hacérselo a si misma cuando pensó que podría acabar con las vidas de sus amigas en venganza, una venganza que no tenía nada que ver con ellas si no con Peter Hale, se sintió tan tonta en ese momento, y desorientada, ahora que estaba de nuevo con sus amigas, su manada, ella podía decir que era feliz de nuevo.

_¿Y que hay con Reed?_

Se concentra de nuevo en el recuerdo que estaba viviendo para ignorar la pregunta de su parte animal.

Los ojos de Sebastian lucen enojados ahora. — Ella no es tu familia, yo lo soy, y eres muy ingenua creyendo que fue mera coincidencia, a lo Shakespeare, que ellos terminaran enamorándose cuando sus familias estaban en guerra. — Marie-Jeanne no dice nada esta vez, solo mira a su hermano, quien suspira, tratando de calmarse. — Cuando iba hacia la mansión Hale, me encontré con Aria, me dijo que Anna había hecho un tratado con las brujas del oeste, les prometió seguridad en Beacon Hills a cambio de que hicieran que ella y Fred se unieran por el lazo de mates. —

Marie-Jeanne se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza. — Eso no es posible. —

— Con sangre y magia nada es imposible. — Responde Sebastian. — No para las brujas, menos todo un aquelarre. —

— Sebastian, no puedes creerle a una fugitiva que esta dolida porque Fred la dejo. — Dice con seriedad ella, Allison también lo cree. — Esta loca, por su culpa Anna y Fred están en peligro ahora. —

— No le creí al principio, pero cuando llegue a la mansión le pedí una explicación a Anna, ella no lo tomo muy bien, incluso me amenazó con matarme si se lo decía a Fred o a ti. — La cazadora empezaba a sentirse mareada, Allison no estaba segura si era ella por su confusión, o Marie-Jeanne por el asombro de la noticia, tal vez era una combinación de ambas y eso las había dejado mudas. — Le dije que no tenía miedo, y entonces ella se transformó, me ataco… —

— Basta…—

— Me mordió, Marie-Jeanne, creyó que me mato pero en realidad no pudo, desperté en la media noche de luna llena en un fango, ¿aun crees que ella es tan buena? —

En ese momento Marie-Jeanne ya estaba llorando, Sebastian no debió darle esa noticia de esa forma, Allison se siente muy mal por su antepasada, también por Malia, si ella estaba en su recuerdo importante entonces debió enterarse de esto, todos creyeron que Anna era la buena, ahora no parecía tanto, aunque… Se supone que a Marie-Jeanne la engañan, ¿este era el engaño? Aun no entendía que pasaba, ni porque esto se supone que debía serle de ayuda, todo esto solo la hacía sentir incomoda.

— Ella es mi amiga…— Solloza, definitivamente le habían roto el corazón a la pobre cazadora del pasado.

— Trataste de engañarte, los humanos no pueden ser amigos de esas creaturas, son unos seres peligrosos, no hay humanidad en ellos. — Sebastian luce bastante serio, Allison solo puede pensar en que él hablaba mal de lo que ella era, de lo que él mismo es ahora. — No puedes seguir siendo una niña ingenua. ¿Qué bando escoges? ¿La familia o aquellos monstruos? —

Cuando Sebastian dice eso último, Allison logra entender que era lo que tenía que saber de este recuerdo, es ese el momento en que Marie-Jeanne escogió un bando, la chica dulce había muerto, pero no porque en realidad lo quiso, pero fue ingenua de nuevo al creerle a su hermano, ella era la mejor cazadora del pueblo, cuando se da cuenta de eso todo se pone en negro, debe estar regresando al presente, pero ella quería seguir viendo, ya que descubrió la verdad no necesitaba estar más en el recuerdo, para su mala suerte.

Ella se sentía tan identificada con Marie-Jeanne.

….

Stiles no despega sus ojos de Malia, tal vez era un poco paranoico, según Lydia y Olga todo era seguro, pero él aun controlaba el pulso de su mate.

Olga le dio a cada una un frasco con líquido rojo, ellas lo bebieron y luego de un minuto ya estaban inconscientes en esas sillas, pensó que eso era todo, hasta que Olga se acercó a ellas y les pego en la cabeza unos cables que estaban unidos a diferentes maquinas más extrañas que la mismas sillas.

— ¿Qué haces ahora? — Pregunta, acercándose a las maquinas, era una pantalla en la que había una serie de números en diferente colores, eran cuatro, una de color verde, otra rojo, amarrilla y el ultimo azul, en el teclado no había nada más que un botón de color rojo, no parecía que se pudiera hacer algo en esa estúpida máquina, pero el botón rojo le preocupaba un tanto.

— Si vemos que alguna de las series se pone por completo en cero, debemos presionar el botón rojo. — Responde la vieja bruja.

— ¿Por? —

— En estas experiencias donde entras en el cuerpo de alguien más, no solo ven lo que esa persona vio, también se meten en sus pensamientos, los sentimientos, se vuelve muy real y se puede olvidar que no lo es, si alguna de ellas lo olvida, entonces tendríamos serios problemas, el botón rojo hace que el simulacro se cancele y las traigan de regreso. —

— No me gusta cómo suena eso. — Stiles odiaba todo esto, se supone deberían buscar soluciones, no cosas que pudieran ponerlos en más peligro.

— No debería gustarte, si alguna se mete tanto en el cuerpo del recuerdo ellas podrían entrar en coma. — Olga lo dice con una calma irritante.

Stiles mira a Malia, manteniéndose cerca del botón rojo, todo parecía en calma aun, pero unas lágrimas salen de los ojos de Malia, eso lo preocupa mucho. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien? — Mira a Olga buscando una explicación, las series de números aún estaban como la primera vez que les vio.

Olga mira a la werecoyote. — Tal vez ya encontró la verdad. —

— ¿Tal vez? —

— Solo tendremos que esperar para ver. — Lo mira. — Os dije que las débiles de mente podría ser afectarles ver la verdad con sus propios ojos. —

— No. — Stiles no estaba de acuerdo con eso. — Malia no es débil en ningún sentido. — Mira a su mate. — Ella es la persona más fuerte que haya conocido alguna vez en mi vida. — Y sabía que iba a salir de esta siendo más fuerte aun.

….

Alyssa era una bruja desde hace apenas un año, todo esto de la magia aún era demasiado para ella, pero para su abuela no, absolutamente fue toda una experta, puede ahora creer lo que Marin le dijo una vez, sobre eso de que las mujeres de su familia eran poderosas con la magia, aunque le era curioso una cosa… Su abuela era una bruja; ¿Por qué su mamá es un hada? Por lo que tiene entendido las hadas solo tienen la mitad de poder que una bruja, parece que con Alyssa arreglaron aquel fallo, ya que era una bruja por completo, era más poderosa que Adina.

Estaba tirando cosas a un enorme caldero que estaba en la mitad de la pequeña cabaña donde se encontraba, cuando la puerta principal se abre y entra un enorme hombre, tenía las ropas rasgadas pero no sangraba en ningún lado, ni tenia herida alguna tampoco.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Pregunta Alyssa, o más bien Aria en ese momento.

— Mi hermana lo ha creído todo. — Responde el hombre.

¿Quién era él? Parecía que su abuela lo conocía bastante bien de hecho, por la forma en que hablaban era de imaginar que eran cómplices de algo, y por lo que parece ser ellos han engañado a alguien, ¿podría ser la antepasada de Malia? Eso esperaba, para poder acabar con esto rápido.

La verdad es que Alyssa aún no podría creer que su media hermana sea Malia Hale, era increíble esta coincidencia, Londres era una ciudad enorme, pero ellas se encontraron, ¿puede ser porque eran hermanas? No, eso aún no era seguro de hecho Marin solo sospechaba de quien podría ser su padre, pero solo Adina sabía quién era en realidad, el problema es que Marin ya le advirtió que no iba dejar que se acercara a Adina, solo ayudaría a las chicas con esto del recuerdo por las Erinias (Al parecer a nadie le convenía que esas tres estuvieran despiertas), luego de eso la llevarían a un tal pueblo cerca, Mystic Falls, había una escuela especial en el lugar que debería ser de ayuda para controlar sus poderes, estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero antes al menos debe hablar con Malia, la chica le dio una mirada extraña, no parecía feliz por su llegada… ¿Malia no quería una hermana? Alyssa sí, es que de verdad le gustaría tener una familia, la mayor parte de su vida se la ha pasado sola… Como sea, tampoco le iba a rogar a Malia para que le quisiera en la familia, nunca ha rogado por amor, nunca.

— Ha decidido acabar con los werewolfs. — Termina de decir el hombre.

Aria sonríe ampliamente. — Con todos los nuevos enemigos peligrosos, no ha posibilidad que Anna sobreviva a esta. — Da aplausitos, como si fuera la mujer más feliz, Alyssa ve ese gesto un tanto psicótico. — Ellos pagaran por lo que nos hicieron, Sebastian. —

El hombre enarca una ceja, se quita la cola de cabello del hombro en un gesto elegante, pero sus ropas no le hacía parecer alguien de sociedad de la época, Alyssa sabia bastante de este tiempo de la historia, esa fue su clase favorita en la escuela. — A ti nadie te hizo nada en realidad. —

Aria pone los ojos en blanco, nada educado ni habitual en esa época… Alyssa no puede evitar pensar en cosas como esas, sabía que debía sonar como obsesiva, trata de concentrarse en el recuerdo, pero es que le era aburrido, lo que en realidad quería hacer es salir y ver el paisaje, la gente, viajar en el tiempo no era habitual después de todo.

— Fred se burló de mí, me sedujo, a mí, toda una señorita decente, solo para que le consiguiera la victoria de esta estúpida guerra con los Hale. — Eso no sonaba nada bien. — Solo jugo mis sentimientos por eso, me rompió el corazón y lo justo es que yo ponga en juego su vida ahora. —

Sebastian se acerca al caldero. — Algo fallo en el plan, _señorita decente_. — Suena bastante sarcástico. — Marie-Jeanne sabe que pierdo el control con mis nuevos poderes, también se enteró de los asesinatos que lleve a cabo en New Orleans, no le hizo muy feliz, he tenido que irme de casa. —

— ¿Llamas ese nido de ratas casa? —

— Hemos creado un monstruo, Aria, ella está decidida de acabar con todo aquel que le pueda hacer daño a los humanos, no le importa que sea su familia. —

La bruja alza un dedo y lo mueve en negativa, chasqueando la lengua. — El monstruo que hemos creado es a ti, ¿lo olvidas? — Sonríe de forma extraña, era extraño que estuviera haciendo cosas como esta cuando en realidad nunca era de esa forma, se sentía como villana cliché de cuentos de hadas.

— Dijiste que cuando me convirtieras podría tener control de mis poderes para ser, ya sabes, ser poderoso. — Tenia sentido, a Alyssa le gustaría saber qué clase de werecreature era este tal Sebastian… ¿Él era su abuelo acaso?

— Y yo te dije que solo tendrás control cuando dejes de tener sentimientos, eres ahora una bestia, deja de tratar de no serlo. — Aria se acerca a él, rodeando el caldero. — Desde que Anna rompió tu corazón dejaste de ser humano, sino fuera así entonces ahora no serias esta maravilla. — Agarra la mano de él y la alza, se pueden ver con claridad las enormes garras y el brazo medio peludo.

— No quiero hacerle daño a Marie-Jeanne. —

— Entonces vete, ya has hecho suficiente, ambos lo hicimos, las Erinias se encargaran de esos traidores. —

— Eso suena a huida. —

— En este pueblo nadie nos quiere, creen que somos los malos cuando solo queríamos justicia. ¿Por qué deberíamos quedarnos? — Alyssa empezaba a sentirse mal por la bruja mayor, ya entendía el recuerdo, pero aun no sabía porque seguía en él.

— Buen punto. — El hombre mira el caldero. — ¿Qué cocinas? —

Aria camina hacia la mesa llena de cosas que no parecían muy deliciosas. — A diferencia de ti, no puedo irme enseguida, Jazmin ha encontrado una forma de salvar a Anna, no nos conviene, así que debo impedirlo. — Explica con calma, que bueno que lo del caldero no era comida en realidad.

_Concéntrate, Alyssa._

— Esto ya no suena a justicia. — Aria mira a Sebastian mal. — Aria, todos sabemos que no le pusiste atención al cortejo de Fred, solo te gusto cuando la mejor amiga rica de tu prima le vio. — Oh… Hasta ese momento Alyssa no había pensado en su abuela siendo tan envidiosa y egoísta, tenía la esperanza de que al menos una mujer de su familia no fuera tan… mala solo por un chico.

— Solo tú lo sabes, Sebastian, y espero que eso continúe así. — Eso no continuo así, ahora Alyssa debía decirle todo eso a esas chicas.

— La envidia es pecado, y si las Erinias lo saben te harán pagar. —

Aria gira para verle, en sus manos tenía un frasco con liquido verde. — Diviértete en la guerra, Sebastian. — Era una despedida seca y cortante. — Yo puedo acabar esto sola. — Tira el líquido verde en el caldero, un olor repugnante llena la estancia.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? —

— Las Erinias no pueden conmigo. — Dice con arrogancia la bruja. — Nosotras no solo vivimos más tiempo que los humanos, también es difícil tratar de matarnos, para conseguir eso alguien de la misma sangre del ser mágico deberá forjar una daga envenena de magia, yo no tengo hermanas ni hijas, así que estoy a salvo. — El recuerdo pareció tan inútil al principio, solo dos personas hablando de cómo estaban ganando una estúpida venganza por amores no correspondidos, pero al final en realidad esto era para saber cómo podrían acabar con Adina, su madre, la otra que ponía en riesgo la vida de Malia Hale. — Esto es un secreto de familia, si alguien lo sabe harían que las brujas hicieran cosas horribles con tal de deshacernos de nosotras, peor que las fogatas. —

Un secreto familiar… Bueno, en realidad Alyssa no tenía familia, no le debía lealtad a nadie. Solo debe pestañar una vez para cuando al abrir los ojos estuviera de regreso en el presente, aun sentada en la silla observa a su alrededor, Olga se acerca, pero lo que ella solo puede prestar atención en que ha sido la primera en despertar.

….

Reed toma asiento cuando Gerard lo ordena, se siente bastante incomodo estando solo con este hombre, hace un tiempo atrás él era la persona a la que más admiraba, pero ahora, cuando no podía dejar de sospechar que de algún modo está conectado al atentado de Dacre, no puede sentir que puede confiar en él como antes.

— Reed he pedido hablar contigo por algo muy importante. — Le dice el cazador mayor, poniendo los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando sus manos, empezaba a parecer un director de escuela. — Es sobre Allison. —

— Os he dicho ya que el golpee me lo he merecido, le dije cosas muy feas porque estaba enojado de que se fuera con esos werecreatures. — Él utilizo la mentira de Lydia a medias, solo que haciendo todo lo posible para que Allison parecía la ofendida y él el idiota que la molesto.

— No es eso. — Hace un gesto desinteresado con la mano, ahora se deja recargar en el respaldo de su sillón, desde muy temprano le ha ordenado ir con él al despacho, impidiéndole ir y controlar a los Donovan en la nueva ronda de investigación en Eichen House (Al parecer el lugar ya prácticamente era de los Argent de nuevo). — Entiendo que estuvieras enojado, incluso te apoyo en lo que hiciste, también la quiero de regreso, y necesito que me ayudes con eso. —

El chico frunce el ceño por la confusión. — ¿Yo? —

— Note como te preocupaste por ella en Eichen House, la forma en la tenías contra la pared…— Ahora se siente muy avergonzado con las palabras del viejo. — Ella te gusta. — Reed carraspea, buscando una salida para escapar de esta incomoda conversación. — No me molesta eso, eres uno de los mejores cazadores de tu edad, y vienes de una importante familia del equipo, sería algo maravilloso que estuvieras con mi nieta, hijos de ustedes serian invencibles. —

Wow, eso era mucho que procesar, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva por la sorpresa.

¿Gerard Argent de verdad le acababa de decir que quería que él tuviera hijos con su nieta? Rayos, en unos meses atrás aquello había sido todo un sueño hecho realidad, hubiera sido el hombre más feliz, pero él ahora no podía dejar de pensar en que Allison estaba enamorada de otro, que la familia Argent ya no le parece tan perfecta como antes, ni de que Gerard podría ser un manipulador experto y estaría usando esto para algo malo.

— Tal vez sea cierto que me guste Allison, pero no serviría de nada, ella está enamorada de alguien más. — Medio confiesa sus negativas.

— ¿Enamorada de uno de los asesinos de Dacre? —

— Perdón, señor, pero aún no se ha podido confirmar nada que implique a los de la manada en los asesinos de Dacre. —

Gerard lo mira callado por unos minutos, luego abre un cajón del escritorio y dice; — No quise decir nada ayer porque Sean y Kate han sufrido bastante. — Saca unos papeles y se los pasa a él, quien los recibe bastante confundido, sintiendo además que nada bueno iba salir de esto. — La carretera por la que condujo Dacre tenía cámaras para nuestra suerte, si ves esas fotos notaras que no se puede ver al chofer, pero si el número de la placa. — Reed abre el sobre y saca las dichosas fotos, estaban en blanco y negro, en la carretera solo habían dos choches, reconoció el de Dacre, pero no el otro que le estaba pegado al del cazador. — Ordene buscar el dueño de ese auto, y valla sorpresa. — Suena bastante sarcástico. — El auto pertenece a Malia Hale, es herencia, luego de una pequeña investigación descubrimos que ese mismo auto lo usaba también Peter Hale para "negocios". —

— Debe haber una explicación más. — Dice más para si en realidad,

Aun así Gerard responde; — No puedes negar que las cosas son demasiado obvias como para buscar una explicación de werecreatures, esto no puede ser una coincidencia. — Suena calmado, pero sus ojos tienen un brillo de enojo. — Quieren negar el hecho de que esa manada esta de guerra con nosotros, y créeme, ellos tenían muchos motivos por los que matar a Dacre. —

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —

— Es información confidencial, pero confió en vos. — Gerard parece más calmado ahora. — Como sabes nosotros estamos ganando la propiedad de Eichen House, eso ha sido gracias a Dacre, quien logro encontrar los malos manejos entre las actas de propiedad, en ese trabajo encontró que la fortuna Hale en realidad ha sido por muchos malos negocios, con esa información podrimos hacer que Malia fuera a prisión, nos regresaran lo que nos robaron hace tanto tiempo ya, Dacre llevaba en el auto los papeles necesarios para la demanda porque nos iba a mostrar por fin la información copilada, íbamos hacer las cosas correctamente, siempre es importante la ley para nosotros, pero el carro "coincidentemente" exploto ese día, quemando todos los papeles, y matando a nuestro mejor cazador luego de mi hija. —

Sonaba todo muy rebuscado como para ser una coincidencia de verdad, pero si esto era cierto seguramente Allison no estaba informada, no quería poner en contra a la cazadora beta de su manada de nuevo, pero ella necesitaba saberlo porque los cazadores aún seguían siendo su familia también, él no pensaba mentirle o engañarle nunca.

_¿Y porque aún no has respondido sus llamadas?_ Era una explicación fácil, él sabía que era un día importante para las chicas, debían concentrarse en recuerdos por lo que tiene entendido él, si sabía lo de Dacre podría distraerla y ser malo para esa misión, Reed no quería meterla en problemas con la controladora de Lydia.

¿Malia sería capaz de matar con tal de no ir a prisión?... Bueno, una madre nunca quiere ser separada de sus hijos… No, no, no, no iba a sacar conclusiones aceleradas, este era solo un lado de la historia, con lo que hasta ahora ha conocido de la manada ninguno de ellos parece un asesino, pero estaba informado de que Malia ha matado dos veces ya, y nunca pago por esos crímenes.

Reed le entrega las fotos al viejo. — ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? — Se muestra frio porque se supone que no conocía a esa manada, así que no le debía importar lo que decían de ellos.

— Allison te miraba de una forma especial también, somos su familia y sabemos sobre su trauma que no le permite dejar acercar ningún chico, pero te ha dejado acercar… —

— Solo somos amigos. — Señala el golpe en su ojo. — O mejor dicho, fuimos amigos. —

Gerard niega con la cabeza. — Allison es muy ingenua, Reed, y confió que le cuentes esto y sepas protegerla, incluso de ella misma. —

¿Ingenua? Absolutamente no, Allison ha demostrado ser mucho más de lo que pensaban en un inicio todos, es fuerte y decidida, no le teme a nada con tal de proteger a los que ama, a hacer lo que le parece correcto, es que ni le da miedo admitir que Allison Argent es la mejor Argent que alguna vez tuvo la suerte de conocer.

— Creo que subestima a su propia nieta, señor. — Dice serio, antes de ponerse en pie.

Estaba abriendo la puerta del despacho cuando Gerard vuelve a hablar. — No olvides lo que esas creaturas han hecho con tu familia. —

Eso le hace sentir insultado, pero no por lo que seguros los demás pensarían, lo que Gerard estaba pensando, por eso gira para enfrentar al viejo. — Usted tiene razón, señor. — Responde con calma. — Yo estoy enamorado de una de esas _creaturas_. — No quiere una respuesta, da la vuelta de nuevo y sale de ese lugar.

¿Olvidar que unos werewolfs han matado a su familia entera? ¿Incluso a su hermanita pequeña, la cual solo tenía seis años en ese entonces? Nunca podría, pero, también sabía que las werecreatures que conoce ahora no estuvieron involucrados en esa masacre, que Allison era un werewolf pero no dejaba de tener un corazón humano, y que, sin duda alguna, él estaba complemente enamorado por esa guerrera y hermosa chica.

….

Lydia de pronto estaba recibiendo un libro de aspecto muy extraño, en lo que parecía ser las ruinas excepto que aún no estaban en ruinas, el viaje fue como en un parpadeo, la verdad es que pensaba que iba ser incómodo y aterrador, como lo es la mayoría de las cosas sobrenaturales de su vida.

— Dile a Anna que diga las palabras de la página 39 cuando este cara a cara con Fred, así romperá el falso lazo de mates. — Le dice la mujer que le estaba pasando el libro.

— ¿Crees que de verdad funcionara, Christine? — Pregunta ella, que en ese momento en realidad era Jazmin, su antepasada culpable de que las mujeres de su familia se volvieran locas… Si, sentía un poco de rencor por ella. — No podemos tener fallas, habéis tardado tanto para conseguir esto…—

— Funcionara, ahora es otra cosa saber si quieres que funcione. — Responde la mujer.

Lydia no podía evitar notar que estaba en las mazmorras de nuevo, incluso ni en el pasado podía escapar de este lugar, por lo menos en ese entonces no olía tan mal como en su presente, tratando de no pensar más sobre eso mira el libro en sus manos, incluso en esa época parecía antiguo y malgastado.

— ¿No lo necesitéis vosotras? — Pregunta, parecía que su antepasada quería evitar responder lo que dijo la otra mujer, su cabello era muy negro, su piel muy blanca y sus ojos muy azules, todo hacia contraste con ella.

— Hay dos de estos, esta noche nos iremos con el otro libro, Beacon Hills dejo de ser seguro desde que las Erinias los merodean. — Tiene sentido, esas tres hadas hacían pagar por pecados, y las brujas son muy pecadoras al jugar con su magia. — Por favor no se lo digas a Anna. —

Jazmin asiente con la cabeza. — Os podéis estar tranquilas, no le diré nada a Anna o a Aria. —

Christine le da una leve sonrisa. — Serias alguien grande si no dejaras que Anna te controlara. — Jazmin hace un gesto de molestia con el comentario. — Solo digo… Si Anna sobrevive, Aria podría hacértela pasar muy mal, eres una madre de una hermosa niña, ¿no debería ser más importante ella que Anna Hale? —

— Adiós, Christine. —

La bruja da un asentimiento de cabeza y sube las escaleras de piedras, las cuales en el futuro están por completo destruidos y por eso solo se podía ir a las mazmorras por el portal del espejo. Lydia estaba tan sorprendida con todo lo que recopilo de esa pequeña información, que apenas y es consciente cuando Jazmin empieza a caminar pero no hacia las escaleras.

¿Anna y Fred siendo mates falsos? ¿Jazmin no solo temiéndole a Aria sino también a Anna? ¿Dónde estaba la amistas verdadera? ¿El amor poderoso? ¿Todo fue una falsa de internet? Vale, no debería sorprenderle tanto lo último, con el tiempo las historias cambian porque las personas la cuentan de diferentes maneras, hay muchas leyendas erróneas de banshees en internet.

_Tonta, tonta Martin._

Jazmin llega hasta el fondo de las mazmorras, donde habían celdas pequeñas, solo eran cuatro en realidad, dos a cada lado de las paredes, enfrente solo era una pared, no puerta, no parecía haber salida hay, este debe ser el momento donde Jazmin se acobardo y no ayudo a Anna para salvarse, pero Lydia ya sabía esto, no creía que pudiera servirle en realidad.

La banshee del pasado abre una de las celdas, ninguna tenia llave de hecho y todas estaban vacías por completo, Jazmin se arrodilla, su vestido se mancha de la tierra que había en todos lados, unas gotas caen en el libro, es cuando Lydia se da cuenta que Jazmin estaba llorando, empezaba a sentirse un poco mal por ella, y queda muy sorprendida cuando Jazmin empieza a escavar con sus propias uñas en la tierra, sus dedos duelen cuando por fin logra hacer un hueco bastante grande en la tierra, agarra el libro y lo mete en el hueco, luego vuelve a echar tierra a él, había escondido la única salvación de Anna Hale.

— Lo siento, Anna. — Solloza Jazmin. — Aria ha envenenado a mi hija, si no mueres tú esta noche entonces lo hará mi bebé, lo siento. — Se limpia las lágrimas con las manos aun manchadas de tierra, eso no era muy higiénico. — Lo siento. — Repite como cinco veces más.

Amor de madre… Ese fue el motivo de la traición de Jazmin, pero rayos, si hubiera dado el estúpido libro entonces ahora Malia no estaría en peligro… De hecho, si hubiera dado el libro ahora Malia y Stiles no serían mates… La conexión era falsa… ¡Su amiga estaba en una relación falsa! Un castigo de las Erinias por la cobardía de Jazmin.

No. Puede. Ser. Ahora Lydia debía decirle esto a Stiles y Malia, decirles que tal vez no se amen en realidad, sino que deben creerlo porque sus familias se conectaron en un lazo falso, que horrible, ellos tenían dos hijos ya… Todo fue una falsa… ¡Una falsa!

Cierra los ojos, cuando los vuelve a abrir ya estaba en el futuro, se retira los cables conectados en su frente, Olga se acerca y le da una mirada, de una vez nota que no traía buenas noticias, al mirar a su alrededor nota que Alyssa ya estaba despierta y de pie, con un vaso de agua en sus manos, bebía muy rápido, es cuando Lydia nota que tenía la garganta seca también, pero no le importa, mira a Stiles, parado de una máquina que ella no podía reconocer en ese momento, sus amigas, una a cada lado de ella, seguían metidas en sus recuerdos porque aún no despertaban.

Olga le da un vaso de agua. — Bébela, te hará sentir mejor. — Señala su cabeza.

Lydia toca la suya, nota que le empezaba a crecer poco a poco un dolor en su cabeza, pero si Olga estaba calmada significaba que no era nada serio. Bebe el agua, le es bastante refrescante, casi se atraganta cuando Allison y Malia finalmente despiertan, las dos a la vez, Ally se toca la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor, pero Malia, que tenía lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, se levanta muy rápido y va hacia ella.

— ¿Qué habéis visto? — Le pregunta, agarrándola de los hombros, casi le hace tirar el vaso al suelo.

— Lia…—

— Sabes dónde está el libro, ¿verdad? — El agarre se hace más fuerte. — Peter me ha dicho que tú lo sabrías. —

— ¿Peter? — Pregunta Lydia, sorprendida y aterrada con eso.

Allison se acerca a ellas, también lo hace Stiles que agarra a Malia de la cintura y la aleja de la banshee, por fin.

— Yo he visto a mis papás también. — Confiesa la beta. — ¿Es normal? —

— Definitivamente no. — Responde Olga, que estaba al lado de Alyssa, bastante alejada de todos ellos que parecían bastante alterados ahora. — Pero sus mentes estaban en otro plano, todo puede pasar hay, en especial cuando la conexión es de sangre. — Explica, con su calma habitual.

— ¡Lydia el libro! — Grita Malia, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía últimamente.

La banshee no quería discutir en ese momento, menos cuando su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar, por eso se pone de pie y va donde vio el estúpido libro la última vez, ósea hace tan solo cinco minutos atrás, pero en realidad había pasado más de cien años de eso, el libro bien no podía ya estar ahí, pero debía pensar en positivo, si la bruja Christine le dijo verdad a Jazmin, si Malia decía esas palabras que Anna debió decir entonces las Erinias se irían, finalmente ya no tendrían ese enorme problema sobre sus cabezas.

Todos le siguen de cerca, menos Olga, seguramente sospechaba que no todo iba a salir de maravilla, en especial cuando le dijeran a Stiles que el lazo de mates entre ellos eran falso, eso debe ser difícil de oír para dos personas que han dejado muchas cosas por una conexión que desde el principio nunca debió existir.

Cuando llega a las celdas las mira a todas, sus puertas de hierro estaban oxidadas, las paredes de piedra agrietadas, muy diferente en el recuerdo, en ese momento hasta parecían nuevas a comparación de ahora.

— ¿Me van a explicar que está pasando? — Pregunta Stiles.

Lydia lo ignora y va a la celda del escondite de Jazmin, se pone de rodilla, aparta rocas del camino, Allison se agacha y la ayuda también, ambas cavan la tierra con sus manos, la banshee siente muchos nervios de lo que puede pasar si encuentra el libro, tan metida en esos pensamientos cuando sus manos tocan algo que no era tierra por fin, lo saca, lo sacude retirando la suciedad.

_"— Dile a Anna que diga las palabras de la página 39 cuando este cara a cara con Fred, así romperá el falso lazo de mates. —"_

Esas palabras se repiten en su cabeza, en realidad nunca pensó que iba a encontrar el libro tan fácilmente, estaba viéndolo, sin creerlo aún, cuando Malia se lo arrebata.

— Entonces es cierto. — Dice la chica, con un tono de voz vacío, como si ya nada pudiera herirla de nuevo, ella gira a ver a Stiles. — No somos mates. —

Stiles le ve confundido. — ¿Qué dices? — Le aparta el cabello y un poco la blusa para dejar la marca de mate al descubierto. — Somos uno, Malia. — Casi suena suplicante.

Allison y Lydia se ponen de pie de nuevo, Alyssa, afuera de la celda, veía todo muy incómoda, seguramente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero ella era una de las herederas también y Lydia se hace una nota mental de preguntarle todo lo que ha visto en su recuerdo, solo que después, ahora los ex… mates debían arreglar esto.

_Muy tarde_. Oye tres voces en perfecta sincronía en su cabeza… Ella conocía esas voces…

— ¡Alejaos! — Grita, empujando a Malia lejos de Stiles.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! — Grita el alfa Stilinski, enojado.

Lydia mira a su amiga, que aún tenía el libro apretado al pecho. — Malia, di las palabras de la página 39. — La werecoyote no le ve a los ojos, ve hacia otro punto, uno atrás de la banshee. — ¡Malia! — La sacude, queriendo que salga de su trance con Stilinski. — ¡Las Erinias vienen! —

Malia y Stiles a la par dicen; — Ellas ya están aquí. —

Lydia se queda congelada, se aleja de Malia, que parecía muy tensa aun, sigue la dirección que veía, esperando ver a las Erinias pero no ve nada en ningún lado, Allison también buscaba con su mirada, Alyssa parecía muy desconcertada, pero obvio ninguna de ellas iba a ver algo, las Erinias venían por los alfas.

El libro cae al suelo, Allison se acerca a la banshee, que estaba en la mitad de los aun mates y la jala hacia atrás justo cuando Malia y Stiles dan sus primeros ataques.

Esta era, finalmente estaba pasando, la peor pesadilla de Lydia, la batalla final de las Erinias con los alfas, y esta vez estas hadas iban a usar todo su poder, ya no era juego, uno debía morir ese día y pagar los errores que no tenían nada que ver con ellos.


	21. Lo que no somos

La espalda de Malia duele cuando se topa contras las duras rejas de la celda, pero en ese momento era más animal que humana, por eso se levanta de nuevo y va hacia Stiles, con la clara intención de clavar sus garras en el pecho de él, oh, quería tanto sacar su corazón, ese pecador se lo merecía, él había matado a Peter, lo perdono por estúpida en el pasado, pero ahora no iba hacerlo, iba a vengar el apellido Hale como se merecía.

….

Stiles ruge y ataca de nuevo a Malia, ella estaba fuera de control y él también, ninguno ahora tenía fuerza de voluntad para tratar de detenerse, esta vez no estaba Millie que pudiera evitar lo que se había estado formando el último año, y es que Malia se merecía esto, ella era una asesina, todos los Hale lo son, Stiles había sido un idiota antes al perdonarla por ser la hija del asesino de su madre, pero eso ha cambiado, la venda ya no estaba en sus ojos, iba ser un justiciero.

….

Lydia se acerca a la rubia, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no tropezar en la lucha de los alfas. — ¿Qué puedes hacer con tus poderes? —

Alyssa, que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, gira para verla ahora confundida. — ¿Qué? —

— ¿Puedes encerrar a Malia en esa celda? — Señalo la del fondo de lado izquierdo, la que mejor parecía estar.

Alyssa se ve las manos, luego de nuevo a Lydia. — Puedo tratar, pero la verdad no he usado mis poderes, solo dos veces, y eso fue en los partos de las chicas. —

Lastimosamente eso era el mejor que tenía. — Trata. — Corre hacia Allison, la cual había logrado recuperar el libro de hechizos, Lydia lo agarra y le señala a Allison la otra celda, la que quedaba enfrente de la que quería fuera para Malia. — Debes encontrar la forma de encerrar a Stiles, esta vez ellos no van a detenerse hasta que uno esté muerto. — Explica con la mejor calma que pudo.

Entrar en pánico en ese momento era lo peor, debía centrarse y mantener el control de la situación, la verdad es que también se había preparado demasiado para este momento, ahora no podía fallar.

Allison se transforma, un nudo se forma en la garganta de Lydia cuando su amiga se mete en la mitad de la lucha de los alfas, ellos eran tan fuertes. Gira para ver a la rubia. — ¡Alyssa has algo! — Debía hacerlo, Ally era fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para vencer a dos alfas.

Si tan solo Olga hubiera ido con ellos… ¿Es que ella no oía los gritos?

Por ahora la joven bruja alza las manos, al principio no pasa nada, Lydia no puede esperar más, deja el libro donde cree puede estar seguro y va a ayudar a su amiga beta, ahora que su grito había vuelto sentía que podía hacer más cosas que antes, para esto entreno casi toda su adolescencia, proteger a la heredera Hale, Allison la mira acercándose, agarra a Malia de la cintura jalando, la werecoyote quiere atacarla pero parecer contenerse, mientras Lydia se interpone en el camino de Stiles y grita, una barrera se forma y Stiles termina contra una pared, por suerte es dentro de la celda que les convenía, la banshee corre y cierra la puerta, el problema es que no había llave por lo que no puede asegurarla, Stiles empieza a levantarse, aun tratando de atacarla, ella usa toda sus fuerzas para mantener la puerta de rejas oxidadas cerrada, pero sabía que su fuerza contra la de un werewolf era muy inútil.

Se sorprende mucho cuando Alyssa se acerca y la aleja, agarra las rejas de la celda, Stiles está cada vez más cerca, un brillo dorado sale de la mano de la rubia, la unión de la puerta empieza a como derretirse, eso era metal puro, la magia de Alyssa debía ser fuerte, Lydia ahora debía mantenerla vigilada, sería malo que ella se convirtiera en la nueva Adina… Son madre e hija después de todo.

Cuando Stiles llega agarra los barrotes con las garras, empuja, Alyssa se aleja, Stiles no puede abrir la puerta de la celda, la joven bruja había unido los barrotes fundiéndolos, él usa todas sus fuerzas, ambas pueden respirar, momentáneamente, tranquilas, se miran entre ellas, hasta que un grito les recuerdan que aún tenía otro problema fuera de control.

— ¡Lydia! — Era Allison.

Casi olvida que Allison luchaba con Malia, la cual era el doble de fuerte que Stiles, eso era porque Malia había entrenado sus poderes desde los ocho años, Stiles por otro lado solo desde que tiene 16, por suerte Ally y ella tenían el mismo entrenamiento, solo que años más tarde empezaron, Lydia desde que tiene 15 años, y Allison desde los 12, además Malia era una Hale… En pocas palabras luchar contra la werecoyote será una pesadilla.

Aun así debe hacerlo, corre hacia las werecreatures, no está segura si Alyssa la sigue, no tiene tiempo para comprobarlo, es en ese momento que se da cuenta que esa parte de las mazmorras eran mucho más grande de lo que parecía. Malia estaba a punto de romperle un brazo a Allison, Lydia se siente mal con esto pero vuelve a gritar, Malia no sale volando como Stiles (Malia sabia como resistir gritos de banshee por su entrenamiento precisamente), sus oídos sangran pero gira y se enfrenta a la banshee, sus ojos momentáneamente dejan de ser rojos, Lydia no estaba segura que pasa, Malia no trata de atacarla, en vez de eso entierra sus garras en sus muslos, sangre mancha su jean, Allison se pone en pie, acomoda el hueso de su brazo, Lydia deja de gritar, la werecoyote cae al suelo de rodillas, cuando alza la mirada a ella se muestra débil, estaba sudando mucho, apretaba sus colmillos haciendo sangrar levemente sus labios.

Malia estaba tratando de controlarse.

— Sálvalo a él. — Dice la werecoyote, con una voz que hacía sonar que estaba sufriendo mucho. — Lydia no quiero matar a Stiles. — Era una súplica dolorosa.

Lydia no podía aun creer lo que su mejor amiga le estaba pidiendo, Malia Hale estaba ignorando los pedidos de sangre de las Erinias para pedir que salven a Stiles, la coyote sabía que la única que podría hacer algo para impedirlo sería ella, la banshee que ha sido liberada, Malia era lista, sabía que si Lydia no encontraba la forma de salvar a ambos entonces elegiría salvar a la werecoyote, era obvio, han sido amigas desde siempre, por eso que le ha dicho que no puede vivir si Stiles muere, entonces era mejor que lo salvara a él, pero… Pero Lydia no podía hacer algo así.

— Os vamos a salvar a ambos. — Responde la banshee, mostrándose segura, le da una mirada a Allison, que estaba detrás de Malia.

La beta no necesita palabra para saber que debe hacer ahora, golpea a Malia en la cabeza, no muy fuerte, no muy despacio, solo lo suficiente para que terminara inconsciente, cuando Malia ya estaba en el suelo sin hacerse más daño, la cazadora le da una mirada.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Pregunta la beta.

Lydia quiere llorar en ese momento, pero se contiene, sus amigas contaban con ella, no podía acobardarse, aunque es sincera en su respuesta, porque prometió serlo. — No lo sé. —

….

— Parecen perros rabiosos. — Dice Isaac.

Allison lo mira molesta. — Eres un idiota. —

Isaac se encoje de hombros. — Es la verdad. — Allison no está segura que confirmaba con esas palabras, espera que sea el hecho de que es un idiota.

Paso media hora antes que todos los de la manada logran llegar, y de verdad eran todos, incluso Liam y Cora que debían de cuidar a los niños, Breaden llamo a una niñera para todos los niños, la misma que llamaba para que cuidara Ben Derek antes de que llegara Millie, porque la ex viuda también debía estar presente, todos debían, cuanta más ayuda tenían para controlar a los alfas mejor, al menos eso dijo Lydia, parecía que de verdad había aprendido a nunca más tratar de trabajar por sí sola, Allison estaba muy orgullosa por el cambio de su amiga.

La verdad es que Allison estaba aterrada con todo lo que estaba pasando, Stiles y Malia estaban de vuelta transformados, golpeaban los barrotes de las celdas con sus manos, sus cabezas, estaban llenos de sangre y mucha de ella era de ellos mismo, había momentos en que volvían a ser ellos mismo, muy esporádicos y cortos, en lo que lloraban y pedían salvar al otro sin importar que, incluso Stiles una vez menciono que no importaba que no fueran mates, él la seguía amando igual, solo quería que ella estuviera bien, menciono que los hijos necesitan más una madre que un padre, por otro lado Malia le gritaba a Lydia para que salvara a Stiles sin importar que, ahora no era un momento de calma, ellos estaban trabajando duro buscando una salida de sus celdas, usando sus fuerzas para romper los barrotes, por suerte Olga les hizo algo para que resistieran la fuerza de werewolfs fuera de control.

Toda la manada estaba por todos lados en las mazmorras, Scott, Lydia y Olga en una esquina revisando el libro que Lydia había encontrado, habían traído una mesa vieja para poner el libro, mientras Cora y Liam estaban en otro lado, hablando entre ellos, Cora parecía muy preocupada y Liam trataba de calmarla, eran una linda pareja, pero la verdad Allison se sorprendió mucho cuando se enteró que eran mates, ni siquiera sabía que estaban en una relación y además tenían un hijo, todo pasó muy rápido con esos dos. Breaden por su parte estaba cruzada de brazos y en silencio al lado de Isaac, que estaba al lado de Allison, los tres observando a los alfas.

La tensión estaba en el aire.

— Lydia, si no hacemos algo _ahora_, ellos terminaran por matarse a sí mismos. — Dice Cora, acercándose a la mesa donde estaba la banshee.

Allison gira para verlos, estaba de acuerdo con la Hale, Stiles y Malia se estaban golpeando mucho con la pared de piedra y los barrotes, la sangre salía a montones, nada estaba luciendo bien, debían hacer algo pronto, lo más pronto posible.

— Malia tiene que leer este párrafo, pero ella no quiere cooperar. — Responde la banshee, señalado a celda de la werecoyote. — Los momentos en los que vuelve a si misma son muy cortos. —

Cora mira a Alyssa, que se mantenía tan callada sentada en el sucio suelo cerca de la salida, Allison incluso había olvidado que estaba presente aun, Lydia le dijo que no se fuera, parece que noto que la bruja rubia era demasiado útil en momentos de presión extrema.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas vos? — Pregunta Cora hacia la rubia.

Alyssa le mira confundida. — ¿Yo? — Cora asiente, cuando la vio por primera vez en el lugar se sorprendió mucho, pero luego dijo que si tenía un parecido a Malia ahora que le veía con detalle, Allison la verdad no veo nada de Malia o Peter en Alyssa, como sea, parece ser que Cora y la bruja eran amigas desde su tiempo en Londres, por eso la trato bien, supone todos. — Cora, tú, Liam y Malia saben que no puedo controlar mis poderes, solo salen de vez en cuando, no siempre. — Se muestra apenada. — Lo siento, no creo serles de ayuda. —

— De todas maneras. — Interrumpe Lydia. — Las brujas hicieron el hechizo para Anna Hale, lo más coherente es que lo diga una Hale, por eso no he puesto a Olga, quien si controla sus poderes, a decirlo. — Explica la banshee, con aquella forma de decir que lo sabía todo sin esfuerzo.

— Entonces debemos hacer que Malia coopere a la fuerza. — Dice Isaac, luego de un incómodo momento en silencio entre todos.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado? — Pregunta Scott, el cual había empezado a llevarse bastante bien con el beta de Malia los últimos meses, por lo que tiene entendido, incluso Isaac está ayudando a Scott con su mudanza a Beacon Hills.

Todos parecían estar volviendo a este pueblo, y Allison no era feliz con eso, este pueblo les ha causado más malos recuerdos que buenos. ¿Criar niños en Beacon Hills? Eso no le parecía lo mejor, si alguna vez tiene hijos no le gustaría que vivieran en el faro de lo sobrenatural y estuvieran en peligro a cada momento, aunque claro, ese era su pensar solamente.

Isaac saca el celular de su abrigo, lo alza mostrándoselo a todos con una sonrisa, pero no dice nada para explicarse, solo se acerca a la celda de Malia, la werecoyote le gruñe y alza las manos, tratando de agarrarlo, Isaac no deja de sonreír cuando dice; — Malia, sé que las Erinias te están hablando ahora mismo, pero trata de prestarme atención solo a mí. — La respuesta de la coyote es un simple gruñido. — Bien, como no ayudas con la causa tendré que traer a Millie al peligro. — Malia ladea la cabeza, como un cachorro confundido. — La última vez quien impidió que mataras a Stiles fue Millie, puede ser de ayuda, aunque de nuevo tendrá pesadillas por ver sus padres biológicos de esta forma, tampoco sabemos si funcionara, podría lastimarse…—

— ¡Cállate! — Gritan Malia y Stiles con sus voces de alfas.

Cora se acerca. — ¿Vas a decir lo que está en el libro? — La werecoyote se mantiene callada, su cabeza pegada a los barrotes, lucia furiosa pero sus ojos deja de brillar a rojo, por lo que todos toman eso como buena señal. — Lydia. — Llama a la banshee, quien no pierde tiempo de traer el libro.

¿De verdad esto estaba pasando? Valla, como que el amor de madre es mucho más poderoso que hadas vengativas… Aunque las Erinias hicieron que una mujer matara a su esposo y el hijo de esa mujer la matara a ella…

La banshee abre el libro en la página indicada, estaba toda manchada de tierra y a diferencia de las otras páginas esta no estaba llena de escritos y dibujos, esta página solo tenía una frase en letras pequeñas que ni llenaba media página, el otro lado estaba vacío, la letra era muy antigua de una tinta demasiado negra que brillaba en algunos lados, se notaba que ese libro era mágico de alguna forma.

— Malia…— Dice Lydia, esperando que empezara a leer en voz alta, alzo el libro hasta la mirada de la werecoyote pero estaba lo suficiente lejos como para que Malia no intentara algo peligroso.

La werecoyote le da una mirada a cada uno, se muestra muy enojada, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos por la presión que hace sobre los barrotes, aun transformada sus labios siguen sangrando por los colmillos, Allison gira la cabeza para ver a Stiles, no parecía mejor, sus labios también sangraban y sus manos eran puños de los cuales goteaban más sangre por culpa de las garras, por lo menos él también había dejado de tener los ojos escarlatas, tal vez Isaac tenía razón, ellos parecían verdaderos animales salvajes en ese momento.

— No quiero quererte…— Malia gruñe, interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

— Continua. — Ordena Cora.

Malia se golpeaba la cabeza con los barrotes antes de continuar finalmente. — No quiero quererte, no quiero amarte, este lazo no es real, lo único que quiero es olvidarte, por favor luna hazlo ya. —

Todos se quedan quietos, apenas respirando, esperaban que pasara algo, un brillo, un viento extraño, pero no pasó nada, absolutamente nada, se oye una oleada de suspiros de frustración, desilusión, Lydia cierra el libro de un golpe que suena muy fuerte, Allison da un respingo, Scott se acerca y le pasa una mano por la espalda tratando de hacerla sentir bien, la verdad no funciona de mucho, pero agradece el gesto amable con una mirada.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Pregunta Liam. — ¿Tenemos dejar que pase un tiempo o…?—

Stiles y Malia empiezan de nuevo a golpear los barrotes y paredes, Lydia, enojada, camina hacia la mesa y deja caer el libro en esta, todos la siguen, no queriendo ver a los alfas de nuevo como locos.

— Lydia…— Llama Allison, dando un paso adelante.

Estaba preocupada, Lydia parecía querer llorar y ella solo lo hacía cuando se sentía muy impotente, no debería sentirse de esa forma, ha hecho lo mejor que pudo, todos lo han hecho, incluso Lydia el doble que los demás.

La banshee alza la mirada y la mira, estaba preocupada porque no tenía otro plan en manos, Allison no sabe qué decir, esto era tan importante, pero no podían dejar todo sobre los hombros de Lydia solo porque es la banshee, piensa en decirle eso pero Lydia sale antes de que pueda.

Allison gira para ver al chico detrás. — Ve con ella, por favor. — Pide en un susurro.

Scott la mira solo un corto momento, no pierde tiempo para ir detrás de Lydia. Ally había querido ir detrás de su amiga, abrazarla y decir las cosas que normalmente se decía en momentos oscuros, pero Scott en parte es su mate, esa conexión podría hacerla sentir mejor que ella con promesas que en realidad no podía asegurar.

….

Cuando Millie despierta seguía recostada en el hombro de su primo mayor, ambos acostados en el gran sofá de la casa de su papá Isaac, estaba muy cómoda, podría haber seguir durmiendo más tiempo, pero el llanto de su hermanito le despertó al final.

Mira a la niñera saliendo de la cocina y subir las escaleras por el bebé, era una muchacha de cabello negro que tenía mechones en color azul, grandes ojos verdes, usaba lipstick de color morado, y vestía de una forma que le recordaba a esas chicas de un grupo famoso de Kpop que Sean le mostro hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Sean… Ese nombre le recuerdo porque había quedado dormida en el hombro de Ben, su primo había tratado de hacerla sentir mejor, le dio un abrazo y caricias en la espalda, ella no lloro, pero si abrazo a Ben como su oso de peluche, no dijeron nada, ninguno de los eran de muchas palabras, además se entendían perfecto sin necesidad de hablar, él sabía que ella sufrió mucho con lo que Sean les dijo esa mañana en la escuela, porque Sean era su mejor amigo y le hirió demasiado, eran primos y tenían esa conexión por suerte.

— Ben. — Ella mueve el hombro de su primo, mientras se sienta en el sofá para ya no estar prácticamente encima de él. — Creo que es tarde. — Agarra su celular que había dejado en la mesita enfrente. — Si, es tarde. — Dice cuando ve la hora, su primo aun no despierta, ella pone los ojos en blanco y ahora mueve más fuerte al niño, él finalmente abre los ojos.

— ¿Llegaron? — Pregunta Ben Derek, restregándose los ojos con sus manos.

— No, y ya casi son las diez de la noche. —

— ¿Cuánto dormimos? —

— Casi cuatro horas. — Responde ella.

Ben la mira. — ¿Te sientes mejor? —

Cuando la niña estaba a punto de responder la niñera baja con los bebés en brazos, haciendo un gran trabajo para no dejar caer el celular que también tenía, deja a Jack en la cuna de la sala y luego se dirige a ellos con una mirada preocupada, acariciando la espaldita de Myles, que seguía llorando, tenía la carita muy roja, Millie se pone en pie sintiendo que algo iba mal con su hermano menor.

— ¿Niños saben algún otro número para contactar a sus padres? — Pregunta la muchacha, se llamaba Melanie, ahora puede recordarlo.

Millie y Ben se miran entre ellos, luego de nuevo a la niñera, sabían que aquella salida de todos los adultos no era normal, la tía Cora jamás dejaba a los bebés por ejemplo, si no contestaban era por algo sobrenatural, eso es seguro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta Ben Derek, levantándose del sofá también.

— El bebé tiene fiebre muy alta, no deja de llorar, pensé que era algo de sus dientes pero no es eso, tampoco son cólicos, ya no sé qué puede ser, por eso necesitamos que algún adulto venga, ¿saben dónde se encuentran? —

Ambos niegan con la cabeza, todos se fueron diciendo que no era nada importante, solo una reunión de la manada, no lo creyeron pero eran niños, normalmente los adultos les ignoraban con esas cuestiones, Breaden fue la que le dio los números de emergencia a la niñera, si esos números no funcionaban ellos menos podrían saber algo más.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo? — Millie alza sus manos.

Melanie le pasa el bebé, el timbre suena en ese momento, la niñera va abrir, mientras que cada uno de los mayores Hale agarra un bracito del bebé, ambos se miran preocupados cuando líneas negra pasan por sus manos y parte del brazo.

Myles estaba sufriendo.

— Esto no es normal, nosotros no nos enfermamos. — Dice Ben Derek luego de soltar al bebé, había dejado de llorar por lo menos.

Millie mece a su hermano menor, él deja su cabecita apoyada en el hombro de ella, aún seguía rojo y muy caliente, pero ellos habían suprimido todo el dolor, podría descansar un momento antes de que nuevo se sienta mal.

— Necesitamos llamar a mi mamá Malia. — Dice la niña, seguramente ella iba a saber qué pasaba porque Myles es su hijo después de todo.

Ben Derek asiente, agarra el celular de Millie para buscar algún número que les sirviera, en sus contactos estaba toda la manada, una voz conocida llega a los oídos de ambos y se detiene de buscar para ir a la puerta, Melanie estaba hablando sobre que no podía dejar pasar a extraños, menos en estos momentos, al cazador que más le agradaba a ambos.

— ¡Reed! — Exclama Millie, su hermanito gimotea, ella le acaricia la espalda como disculpa y se acerca a la puerta apartando a Melanie. — Ayúdanos, Myles se siente mal, se supone que nosotros no podemos enférmanos. — Dice, ignorando la presencia de la humana.

Reed era un cazador con conocimientos bastante desarrollado por las werecreatures, seguramente debía saber algo sobre bebés werewolfs, debía reconocerlos de alguna forma, eso los hacia astutos a la hora de ver cosas que no eran tan obvias para otros.

— ¿Dónde están todos? — Pregunta el cazador.

— Se fueron hace horas sin decirnos porque, no han llamado y tampoco Melanie se ha podido contactar con alguno de nuestros padres. — Responde Derek.

Melanie se acerca, un tanto confundida. — Lo siento niños, pero vuestros padres me dieron la clara orden de no dejar que nadie pasara además de algún familiar. —

— Él es de la familia. — Dice con seriedad la niña. La niñera se muestra aun dudosa. — Reed es el novio de mi tía Allison. — Miente solo un poco, porque ellos en realidad no eran novios pero si muy amigos, pasaban tanto tiempo junto que parecían a veces una pareja.

Melanie mira al cazador, quien asiente con la cabeza, al final la niñera se rinde y abre la puerta lo suficiente como para que Reed pasara, Millie le pasa el bebé apenas está dentro de la casa, él lo observa aun en el pasillo.

— ¿Eres medico? — Pregunta Melanie, mostrándose muy confundida.

— Hum, claro…— Le responde a la niñera, le da el bebé antes de ver a los niños de nuevo. — ¿Me acompañan a mi auto? Creo que tengo algo que puede servir para hacerlo sentir mejor. —

— Pero…—

Millie interrumpe a la niñera. — Debes de cuidar a los bebés, no tardamos. — La muchacha quiere rebatir de nuevo pero Millie agarra la mano dl cazador y salen de la casa. — ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? — Pregunta en el camino hacia el auto.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? —

— Uno. — Responde la niña.

— Apunto de cumplir dos. — Corrige Ben Derek.

— Entonces es lo que creí, es normal lo que le pasa, en especial a los mestizos. — Les calma el adulto, pero se muestra sincero, no como los demás que le dicen cosas como esa siendo falsas solo para no asustarlos. Él abre el baúl de su carro. — Los anticuerpos de su cuerpo han despertado. — Explica con calma, busca entre la mochila que había en el baúl mientras habla. — Hasta este entonces el bebé ha sido por completo humano, pero ahora sus poderes se están haciendo presente, pero no es una batalla "normal", Myles debe de escoger una forma, ser werewolf o werecoyote. —

— Lo entiendo. — Dice Ben Derek.

Millie no dice nada porque la verdad estaba muy confundida con todo lo que dijo Reed, como suena calmado lo toma como que no era nada serio y su hermano estaba bien.

— ¿Pasaste por esto? — Le pregunta a Ben Derek.

— No soy mestizo, así que creo que no, por eso Jack está bien. — Responde su primo.

Reed saca un frasquito que tenía un polvo morado en su interior. — ¿Ahora pueden decirme donde está la manada? Que los haya dejado solos no es normal para ninguno. —

Es cierto, todos eran sumamente sobreprotectores con ellos, por lo que tiene mucho sentido pensar que algo muy grande estaba pasando como para que ninguno se haya quedado a cuidarlos.

— De verdad no nos dijeron, nunca le dicen nada a los niños. — Responde casi con un puchero la niña, solía hacerlos muy a menudo últimamente.

— Hoy es el día de recuerdos, algo debió salir mal…—

Los niños fruncen el ceño; — ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunta Millie.

Reed les mira. — No lo entenderían. — Cierra el baúl.

Millie, con las manos en su cintura, se pone enfrente del cazador cuando iba de nuevo a la casa. — Tu nunca nos mientes, Reed, ahora no empieces hacerlo. — Se podía decir que él era el único aliado de ellos con eso. — Es algo con mis padres, ¿verdad? —

— ¿Cuál de todos ellos? — Reed evita responder haciendo otra pregunta, Millie cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, molesta ahora. — No es que no quiera decirte lo que pasa, o lo que sospecho que pasa, la verdad es que no puedo decírtelo yo, deben hacerlo tus papás. — Le pone una mano en la cabeza, como si ella aun tuviera cinco años. — Aunque, créeme, a veces es mejor no saberlo todo, ahora vamos por tu hermano. —

….

En muchas ocasiones Cora se toca su marca en el hombro, la marca que Liam le hizo ya hace un año atrás, lo hace sin pensar, normalmente le ayuda a controlarse, es su propio tic, y es por eso que en ese momento, cuando no parecía haber una solución para salvar a su prima, ella estaba tocando su marca por encima de la ropa.

Ha pasado cinco minutos desde la salida de Lydia, Scott le siguió, todos suponen que se han quedado hablando afuera, Olga se ha puesto a revisar el libro mágico y Alyssa se acercó a ella, Breaden estaba mandando mensajes de texto con su celular, Isaac hablaba con Liam, y Allison se había sentado en el suelo, justo en la mitad de las celdas de Malia y Stiles, quienes al fin se habían vuelto a cansar y estaban en el suelo, aun transformados pero ya no hiriéndose a sí mismos.

Cora se acerca a la beta Argent y se sienta a su lado. — Por fin se han calmado. —

— No durara mucho. — Replica Allison. — Los alfas se recargan de energía muy rápido. —

— Lo sé, para mi mala suerte. — Todos sus gruñidos, griteríos, jadeos, el olor de sangre, le estaba empezando a poner mal.

No dicen nada más luego de eso, los alfas estaban respirando agitadamente, sus frentes pegadas a los barrotes, Malia tenía las manos en sus oídos, mientras que Stiles tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, Cora siente escalofríos cuando recuerda que las Erinias se encontraban entre ellos justo en ese momento, no sabía mucho de ellas, pero Malia no las describía de una forma muy bonita cuando las veía en sus pesadillas, al parecer eran más aterradoras que ellos cuando se transforman (Para los humanos eso era muy aterrador), Cora de verdad no quería verlas nunca.

— ¿Por qué crees no ha funcionado el hechizo? — Pregunta, tratando de distraer su mente de la presencia invisible de esas tres hadas.

Allison la mira, luego a los alfas, luego de nuevo a ella y se acerca para susurrar entre ellas, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para que los alfas no pudieran oírle. — Creo que ellos se aman. —

Cora la mira sin comprender, luego niega con la cabeza. — Lydia ya dejo muy en claro que el lazo es falso, no se aman en realidad, ¿lo olvidas? —

— Cora piensa, ellos se conocen desde que son adolescentes, han pasado por muchas cosas juntos, mucho tiempo en una relación sin importar que hasta ahora ha sido "falsa", conocen todo sobre el otro, han sacrificado mucho por el otro, tienen dos hijos…—

— Se casaron…—

Allison se muestra sorprendida con eso, luego sacude su cabeza, Cora había olvidado que Malia aún no se lo había contado al resto. — Bueno, eso fortalece mi punto. —

— Entonces. — Cora se mueve para quedar enfrente de Allison ahora. — ¿Tu punto es que ellos se enamoraron de forma normal por el tiempo juntos que han pasado? —

— Un simple y corriente amor humano. —

— ¿No instalove? —

Allison pone los ojos en blanco. — No instalove. —

En realidad lo que la beta decía podía ser cierto, tenía mucho sentido para la situación, pero era solo una teoría, no tenían forma de confirmarlo… Cora se toca la marca en su hombro instintivamente, eso era. ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayan olvidado? Se pone en pie, sorprendiendo a Allison por su rápido e inesperado movimiento.

— ¡Se cómo podemos saber si el hechizo funciono! — Exclama, llamando la atención de todos.

Allison se levanta y sacude la tierra de su jean. — ¿Cómo? —

— Si el lazo entre ellos es falso, entonces Malia ya no debe de tener la marca de pertenencia. — Explica con obviedad, camina hacia la celda de su prima.

— No creo que nos deje tocarla para revisar. — Dice Liam, acercándose hasta quedar a su lado.

Todos, menos Olga, se habían acercado y estaban observando a Malia que, aun en el suelo, gruñía y acercaba las garras para tratar de atacarlos, no era nada lindo.

— ¿Alguien tiene un palo? — Pregunta Isaac, Allison le da una mala mirada.

Alyssa da un paso adelante, todos le miran. — ¿Puedo intentar algo? — Alza una mano, como cuando le pides permiso al profesor para hablar.

— Con tal de que no sea otro rayo que le deje inconsciente. — Responde Cora, Allison la mira confundida. — ¿Malia no te lo conto? — La beta niega con la cabeza. — Bueno, os explico luego. — Mira a Alyssa. — Haz lo tuyo, chispitas. — Empezó a llamarla así desde hace meses, más específicamente desde el parto de Malia.

La verdad es que le agradaba Alyssa, al principio no fue así, ella era la compañera sexy de trabajo de su novio, cuando Cora tenía su autoestima por los suelos, ya que se sentía como un globo al estar embarazada, pero al poco tiempo se notó que Alyssa no estaba interesada en relaciones, al principio creyó que no le gustaba los chicos, pero al final entendió que solo no le gustaba las relaciones, tan simple como eso, empezaron a pasar tiempo juntas cuando ella visitaba a Liam al trabajo, luego llego Malia, la rubia les ayudo en sus partos, y en Londres las tres se volvieron prácticamente buenas amigas, Malia tenía ese encanto, hacia amigas con facilidad, pero era seguro que ninguna de las dos llego a imaginar que esa rubia bruja es una Hale, además que era súper raro saber que es hija de Adina, una psicópata que les ha hecho mucho daño a la mayoría de ellos, era extraño, solo extraño, y no sabía cuándo dejaría de serlo, esperaba que pronto… De verdad le agradaba Alyssa.

— ¿Dónde está la marca? — Pregunta la rubia.

La manada se ve entre ellos, los chicos un poco incomodos, ellos jamás habían visto a Malia desnuda como para saber tal información, las chicas un poco más relajadas, sabían que la marca no estaba en ningún lugar comprometedor, pero no estaba tampoco seguras donde estaba.

— ¿En la pierna? — Dice Allison.

— No. — Habla Breaden. — No le he visto nada extraño cuando usa shorts. —

— Cierto. — Responde Allison.

Liam voltea a ver a Stiles. — ¿No vas ayudar? Tú se lo hiciste después de todo. — Le pregunta el alfa, obtiene como respuesta un gruñido. — Supongo que no. —

— ¡Lo tengo! — Exclama la beta Hale, sonriendo al poder recordar. — Cuando amamantaba a Myles pude ver algo en su hombro derecho, entre el hueco de su cuello y el hombro. — Es lo más específica que puede ser.

La joven bruja alza su mano, mueve los dedos y ya todos pudieron ver porque del apodo, como chispas doradas salen de su mano hasta llegar a la blusa de la werecoyote, cuando finalmente no había nada que les evitaba ver, notan la piel perfecta y tersa de la chica coyote, quien parecía pelear para poner su blusa en el lugar correcto, Alyssa la baja lo más que puede, pero aun sin tratar de mostrar mucho que podía hacer sentir incomodo a todos.

— Definitivamente no hay nada. — Dice Alyssa, luego de dejar de usar sus poderes.

— Entonces de verdad dejaron de ser mates. — Dice Isaac, que parecía muy confundido. — ¿Por qué aún se quieren matar? —

— Allison cree que ellos terminaron de enamorarse de verdad por todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, como suelen los humanos enamorarse. — Les explica rápidamente la última Hale.

— Wow. — Dice Liam, pero no explica el porqué de su exclamación.

— ¿Wow qué? — Pregunta Breaden.

— Por lo que tengo entendido cada alfa tiene su mate, si al final Malia no lo es pero se aman de forma normal, entonces si logran sobrevivir a esto y Stiles termine por encontrar a su verdadera mate, dejaría a Malia, lastimándola…— Él se detiene de hablar cuando nota la mirada negativa de todos. — Lo siento, concentrémonos de este problema ahora, sí. —

— Vale, mejor alguien valla por Lydia y Scott para contarles todo esto. — Dice Allison, caminando a la sala de reunión improvisada en medio de las mazmorras.

— ¿Y porque no vas tú? Eres la amiga de la banshee. — Dice Isaac, desde la partida de Kira se veía depresivo y sin ganas de hacer nada.

— Hay un trio amoroso extraño entre Allison, Lydia y Scott. — Responde Cora, seguramente Malia se lo había contado, porque estaba segura que Lydia no, los tres trataban de ignorar su extraña relación.

Allison gira para verlos a todos muy molesta. — ¿Pueden por favor concentrarse? — Señala a los alfas, la beta empezaba a sonar como la banshee. — Ellos han vuelto a recobrar energía. — Estaban de nuevo tratando de escapar de sus celdas.

— Vale, iré yo. — Dice Liam, antes de darle un corto beso a Cora e irse hacia las escaleras.

En ese momento el celular de Allison empieza a sonar. Cora se sienta en el suelo de nuevo, alguien debió haber traído sillas, era obvio que iba ser una noche larga.

….

Scott encuentra a Lydia en lo que parecía ser el jardín del enorme lugar, solo que estaba por completo seco, ella estaba sentada en la fuente que no funcionada desde hace siglos, con la mirada baja, las manos apretando sus rodillas, seguramente tratando de detener el temblor de su cuerpo, pero Scott aun podía notarlo con facilidad.

Se acerca, y se sienta a su lado, no dice nada en mucho tiempo, pero ella ya se había percatado de su presencia, luego que nota que ella no dejaba de temblar pasa una mano encima a la de ella, que seguía apretando su rodilla. Ella no lo aparta.

— ¿Estas bien? —

— Todos me preguntan muy seguido eso. — No sabe cómo interpretar esa respuesta. — Sí, estoy bien. — Eso era un poco una mejor respuesta para él. Ella alza la mirada para verlo. — Pero la situación no está nada bien. —

Scott, sin aun soltarla, pasa una mano al rostro de la banshee, su pulgar acaricia la mejilla suave de la chica y nota que ella estaba muy fría, cuando la mira fijamente se da cuenta que no llevaba nada que le abrigara en realidad del clima helado, sin perder tiempo se quita su abrigo y lo deja en los hombros de ella, sus manos acarician los brazos de la banshee para tratar de ayudarla entrar en calor.

— Encontraras la forma de salvarlos, Lyds, siempre lo haces. — Le da una sonrisa. — Eres la chica más inteligente y fuerte que alguna vez haya conocido. —

Lydia se muestra más relajada ahora. — En realidad soy un desastre. — Sus manos siguen apretando sus rodillas, pero ahora dejo de temblar. — No se me ocurre nada para salvarlos. — Por primera vez Scott oye su tono de derrotada.

El alfa agarra las manos de ella, entrelazando sus dedos para que la chica ahora se apoyara en él. — Siempre has sido un desastre. — Le dice, recordando cómo se conocieron, ella empapada por la lluvia y diciendo cosas sin sentido, o la vez que se reencontraron luego de tantos años, ella siendo una fugitiva de un centro psiquiátrico. — Un hermoso desastre. — Reconoce, porque en todos los desastres en los que se han involucrado, ella seguía siendo hermosa y fuerte, jamás dispuesta a rendirse, la verdad es que Scott se sentía como el mayor fan de la chica. — Y si no sabes cómo salvarlos ahora está bien. — Se acerca, volviendo a tocarle su rostro en una caricia cálida, ella ya no estaba tan fría. — Esta bien mi amor, porque trabajaremos en equipo, buscaremos una solución, apóyate en nosotros… Apóyate en mí. — Lydia no dice nada pero le da una mirada extraña. — ¿Qué? — Pregunta, se toca el rostro, como esperando encontrar algo vergonzoso en él.

— Me habéis dicho mi amor. — Responde con sorpresa la rubia-fresa.

Scott se endereza, pero no suelta a la banshee. — ¿Muy cursi? —

Lydia ríe, había olvidado lo hermoso que suena su risa, o los atractivos que son sus labios rojos. — Demasiado cursi, McCall. —

— Pero bueno, al menos vuelves al reír, no me importa que te burles de mis sentimientos entonces. — Bromea.

Lydia deja se reírse, pero no borra su sonrisa, lo mira por mucho tiempo, él también sonríe levemente, aunque su sonrisa se borra poco a poco cuando Lydia empieza acerarse, él pasa su lengua por los labios, sus ojos pasan de los de la banshee a sus labios, hace mucho que no se han besado, la verdad es que había olvidado el sabor de ella, quería besarla, embriagarse por completo de ella, para nunca más olvidarla, también empieza acercar su rostro, estaban tan cerca, su alientos chocan, Lydia pasa una mano al hombro de él, Scott empezó a cerrar sus ojos, y entonces de la manada Lydia lo aleja cuando una voz se hace presente.

— Lo siento…— Scott alza la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada apenada de su beta, Liam. — Allison me pidió buscarlos, hemos descubierto que el hechizo ha funcionado. —

Lydia se levanta de un salto, Scott no había notado que había algo en su falda hasta que se levanta y un frasco cae al suelo, se rompe enseguida, un líquido verde mancha el suelo y los zapatos de la banshee, que dice una grosería entre dientes por el frasco roto.

Scott también se pone en pie. — ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunta señalando el líquido verde.

— Nada. — Responde enseguida la banshee, pasa encima del desastre y se dirige al beta, ignorando la curiosidad del alfa. — Vamos, mostradme eso. — Agarra la mano de Liam y lo jala hacia adentro de nuevo.

Scott los sigue, pero cuando estaba saliendo del jardín (O lo que sea que era antes) gira para ver de nuevo ese líquido que no le era nada conocido en el suelo, olía extraño, casi tan extraño como siempre le olio la marihuana… Sacude su cabeza, seguramente no era nada de verdad, ese frasco se parecía a los que tenía Madame Olga, entonces de seguro se trataba de una poción, para ayudar a Lydia con sus heridas, por lo que tiene entendido Olga le ha dado pociones curativas a la banshee desde que casi muere, eso les dijo Kira luego de sus aventura con la banshee y el cazador.

El cazador, la verdad no le agradaba Reed Ryder, no lo conoce demasiado, pero si ve todo el tiempo que pasa con Allison, la beta ex cazadora también es su mate, era imposible que no sintiera celos al verlo con otro, al igual no puede dejar de sentir celos cuando Stiles estaba cerca de Lydia, y eso es solo porque no puede olvidar que su mejor amigo beso a su banshee… Odiaba los celos, por suerte sabia controlarlos muy bien.

….

Adina gira cuando oye aplausos, al ver a Gerard admirando su mayor obra de arte, ella no puede evitar sonreír orgullosa sinceramente, se acerca al viejo, aunque en realidad Adina era mayor que él no lo parecía, las personas mágicas envejecían con mucha más lentitud que los humanos, también que las werecreatures no inmortales.

— Hermoso, ¿no? —

— Te habéis lucido esta vez. —

— En algo debía gastar todo mi tiempo libre y el dinero que le robe a Peter todos estos años. —

Gerard está de acuerdo con ella, sus ojos no abandonan el enorme lugar detrás del hada, gratamente sorprendido. — Eres creativa a la hora de matar. —

— Gracias. — Toma eso como cumplido. — Pero nunca había hecho algo tan grande cuando era la asesina personal de Peter. — Hace un gesto de desdén con la mano. — Peter era un débil bondadoso, cuando quería deshacerse de un enemigo pedía que lo envenenara, muerte rápida y fácil, nunca aprendió que cuando más durara más se disfruta el espectáculo. —

Ella tenía suerte con una cosa de la que muchos no tenían, y eso era la paciencia, de verdad era una gran virtud, porque con paciencia logro vengarse de Brian por lo que le hizo, de Laura por tratar de decidir su vida, de Peter porque nunca la amo, de Corinne por ser una ladrona de hombres, y ahora toda esa descendencia que ponía en riesgo su existencia, cada una de esas muertes les causo años enteros perdidos, pero tampoco se arrepiente, no cree su vida perdida por la venganza, eso la ha mantenida distraída lo suficiente para no enamorarse de nuevo, pagar el castigo de las mujeres de su familia, esa de entregar el corazón pero jamás ser correspondida… Odiaba su madre.

— Pues tu espectáculo ha dado inicio oficialmente, Adina. — Mira al viejo sorprendida, él asiente con la cabeza. — Mi informante ha dado una actualización, desde hace un día la kitsune ha dejado el hogar, sabes lo que significa. —

— Los niños ya no tienen alguien que les proteja. — Dice con entusiasmo.

Habían esperado mucho por eso, ninguno de los dos tenían el suficiente poder como para luchar contra una kitsune, eran creaturas peligrosas y poderosas, ella cuidaba de los herederos Hale casi siempre, si hubieran ido por los niños era una misión que no les serviría de mucho, por eso esperaron no que se fuera la kitsune en realidad, pero si buscar una forma para acabar con ella, ahora que han saltado ese paso podrían entrar a la acción real.

Adina mira la fabulosa estructura detrás de ella, estaban en el último piso, el cual solo se podía acceder con el elevador secreto y solo tenía un destino, esta habitación, la llama el gran ojo, puesto que por las cámaras en todos los circuitos podía ver todo, absolutamente todo, no iba perderse de nada cuando empezara sus juegos de sobrevivencia personal, será divertido ver a los Hales matándose los uno a los otros, ya que para su mala suerte ella no puede matarlos por su propia daga, culpa de un tratado mágico que hizo con Laura Hale.

— Justo a tiempo. — Sonríe de oreja a oreja. — El laberinto está listo. —

Iba ser un gran show.

….

Lydia entra a la estancia cuando Allison termina su llamada, suelta a Liam y va directo a las celdas, Stiles y Malia estaban golpeando sus barrotes y gruñendo, parecía estar exactamente iguales a como los dejo antes de irse.

— Os dije que no tocaran nada sin que estuviera presente. — Les regaña la banshee.

— Lo siento, _mamá_. — Dice Cora, poniendo los ojos en blanco, tenía sus brazos cruzados y estaba parada al lado de Allison.

Lydia la ignora y mira a su alrededor, las velas que apenas iluminaban el lugar empezaban acabarse, Alyssa estaba revisando el libro mágico, Lydia no se siente cómoda con eso. — ¿Dónde está Olga? — No le pregunta a nadie en particular.

— Ha ido al baño del área que restauro. — Dice Breaden con detalles que no era necesario, o eso siente Lydia, ya que sabía que no había más baños servibles del lugar, obvio debió ir por el portal al lugar restaurado de las ruinas.

Liam se acerca a Cora, ambos empiezan hablar entre ellos, mientras Scott se mantiene callado y cerca de las escaleras, Breaden se acerca a hablar con Liam y Cora, Isaac parecer tratar de encender su celular.

Allison se acerca a ella y susurra muy despacio. — Tengo que irme, Reed me llamo porque Myles tiene fiebre y la niñera no sabe nada de bebés werewolfs, Cora y yo iremos para asegurarnos que todo esté bien con los niños. —

Lydia mira hacia atrás, por suerte los alfas no habían oído, con razón Allison había hablada tan despacio, una noticia de así no sería nada de ayuda, Malia y Stiles les gritaría porque lo liberen y la preocupación los pondría más furiosos, lo más seguro es que no pase nada con el bebé, pero unos padres como ellos no lo entendería, además, pasara lo que pasara ellos no podrían dejarlos salir de esas celdas hasta que las Erinias estuvieran fuera de juego.

Vuelve la mirada a la beta. — ¿Vais a volver, verdad? — La necesitaba, para su mala suerte ella no ha podido pasar tiempo con su amiga werewolf, no quiere pasar tiempo de esta manera, pero tenerla cerca era mejor reconfortante, esperaba poder acercarse cuando todo esto acabara.

Allison agarra su mano. — Claro que sí, no dejare a mis hermanitas nunca más. — Ella era un año mayor que el resto, por eso las trata como sus hermanas menores siempre. — Pero el camino es largo, así que seguro tardare, no hagas nada divertido sin mí. —

Lydia ríe un poco. — Nunca lo haría. — Ellas se dan un abrazo.

Luego de separarse se dan una sonrisa, Allison camina hacia Cora, que se estaba despidiendo de Liam y Breaden, Scott se acerca a Allison, ambos hablan un momento antes de que Allison agarra a Cora de la mano y suben las escaleras para salir por el portal, en ese momento Olga finalmente llega.

— ¡Eso es mentira! — El grito de Malia le hace dar un respingo, gira para ver a su amiga jalando los barrotes con fuerza, ya no tenía los ojos escarlatas pero ahora lloraba, eso era por completo nuevo.

— ¡No les creo! — Grita ahora Stiles, Lydia entiende que ellos no estaba hablando entre ellos, estaban gritándole a las Erinias. El alfa Stilinski golpea su cabeza contra los barrotes. — ¡Ellos son míos! —

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? — Pregunta Isaac, acercándose a ella, miraba a los alfas molesto, seguro estaba cansado de todo esto.

— Las Erinias le están diciendo algo que no les gusta. — Dice con obviedad, era la única explicación que encontraba a los gritos inesperados.

— Fabuloso, están poniéndolos peor y nosotros no encontramos solución para que se dejen de amar. — Dice Breaden, también parecía molesta. — Lo siento, pero quiero salir de este lugar hoy, tengo un hijo y esposo que cuidar. — Se apoya en la pared mugrienta.

Liam alza la mano. — Y yo tengo hambre. — Scott lo mira serio, el beta baja la mano. — Lo siento. —

Lydia se hace en la mitad para que todos le vieran. — Oigan, sé que estamos cansados y la situación no está nada bien, pero no podemos darnos por vencidos, ellos son nuestros alfas, nuestros amigos, y alguien me dio a entender hoy que juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas. — Los mira a cada uno. — Entonces, ¿tienen alguna idea? —

Nadie dice nada por varios minutos, pero al menos parecen estar pensando, hasta que Alyssa carraspea, llamando la atención, parecía incomoda al tener todas las miradas encima de ella.

— Puedes hablar. — Le dice Lydia con suavidad, tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda con ellos, aunque la mayoría eran meros desconocidos.

— Bueno, es que por lo que entendí de la historia de Anna y Fred, las Erinias usaron en su contra los malos entendidos de su supuesta relación. — Lydia la mira curiosa por saber dónde quería llegar con lo obvio, Alyssa continúa. — Ellas les está recordando los malentendidos que han sufrido en toda su relación, si ellos hablan sobre eso, solucionan esos malentendidos, entonces ellas no tendrían nada en su contra. —

Eso podría funcionar, como también no, tenía mucho sentido, el problema era que el pecado por el que Malia debía pagar no era por amar a Stiles en realidad, le quieren hacer pagar por haber asesinado a su padre, pero ella no quería recordarles eso para bajarles el ánimo de nuevo, debía rechazar de la mejor manera esa idea por ahora.

— No lo sé, creo es una buena idea, pero ellos no parecen querer hablar mucho ahora. — Señala hacia las celdas.

Olga se acerca con un interesante ramo de hierbas en su mano. — Si quemamos esto os aseguro que ellos se deberán de calmar. —

— ¡Porque no dijiste eso hace seis horas atrás! — Exclama Isaac.

— Ustedes nunca preguntaron. — Responde Olga rodando sus ojos.

Lydia sonríe, tratando evitar reírse, la vieja bruja era una mujer extraña de verdad, pero la banshee ya se había acostumbrado a eso, por eso no le era sorpresa que Olga no dijera nada de una droga calmante de werecreatures hasta ahora.

— Vale, hagámoslo. — Dice Lydia, no creía que funcionara pero un momento de paz podría hacer que ellos pensaran un mejor plan.

— De acuerdo, entonces necesito que todo werewolf salga del lugar si no quiere terminar diciendo cosas indiscretas. —

Isaac es el primero en salir, sin ni siquiera decir nada, luego es Liam, Scott le da una mirada, Lydia le da una seña de aprobación y se va luego de eso.

Olga va por un encendedor de su bolso (Ella fuma), luego agarra un balde y se acerca a las celdas con una sonrisa. — Esto será divertido. —

— Esperemos que no demasiado. — Dice Lydia, caminando detrás de la bruja.

No confiaba en el sentido del humor de la bruja mayor.

….

Cuando Allison y Cora llegan a la casa de Isaac, es bastante tarde, por eso no se sorprenden de encontrar a los niños durmiendo en la habitación de Millie, ni a la niñera también durmiendo, lo que si les deja sorprendidas es que la niñera estaba en el hombro de Reed, quien también dormía, ambos en el sofá, Myles encima del pecho del cazador, Cora va a la cuna de la sala para ver a su hijo, pero Allison no puede moverse ni apartar los ojos de la escena enfrente, Reed parecía un padre y con una bonita pareja, eran como una familia, una hermosa y normal familia.

Algo se siente extraño en el interior de Allison, un sentimiento que hace mucho no… Sentía, y debe ser por eso que no logra reconocerlo.

Cora se acerca a ella, con pasos silenciosos, tenía a Jack en sus brazos, acunándolo para no despertarlo, el pequeño parecía por completo bien, la casa olía mucho a Liatris, una flor nativa, logro reconocerla por sus estudios de cazadores, normalmente las plantas tienen muchos beneficios para controlar werewolfs o curar cazadores heridos, la Liatris se usaba para cuando un cazador estaba perdiendo la conciencia, mientras que para los werewolfs les era bueno con la fiebre, Reed debió usarlo para hacer sentir mejor al pequeño Myles.

La verdad es que no pensaba encontrarse con Reed, él le llamo porque la niñera no pudo contactarse con Breaden ni con Isaac, le dijo sobre lo de Myles, el bebé empezaba a encontrar sus poderes y eso le causaba fiebre y dolor, ella le agradeció y le dijo que iría enseguida, fue una conversación corta y fría, puede ser porque ella estaba un tanto molesta con él porque no había respondido ninguna de sus llamadas ese día o las de ayer, como sea, sabía que él debía irse a casa temprano, no les convenía que los cazadores se enteraran de su… amistad, él no debió quedarse, luego de darle el medicamento a Myles debió irse, porque definitivamente no debió quedarse dormido en el sofá con una chica en su hombro.

— ¿Por qué hueles a celos? — Pregunta Cora.

Responde automáticamente sin siquiera darse cuenta. — Yo no huelo…— Se interrumpe a sí misma cuando presta real atención a la pregunta de la Hale, mira a la chica confundida, ¿ese era el sentimiento que no logro reconocer? Alza su mano y olfatea casi como un perro. — ¿Celos? — Es una pregunta más para sí misma. — ¿Por qué estoy celosa? — Alza la mirada, ahora si preguntándole a Cora.

La chica Hale se encoje de hombros. — ¿Por verlo con otra chica? —

Allison la mira como si estuviera loca, lo que dijo no tenía ningún sentido, había visto antes a Reed con otra chica, esa era Carla Donovan, la cazadora era muy cercana a Reed, incluso la vio coquetear un par de veces con él, y estaba bastante segura que jamás le dio celos, aunque vale, nunca vio a Reed haciendo casos a los coqueteos de Carla, ni mucho menos a Carla demostrando que de verdad hablaba enserio, nunca antes vio a Reed dejar dormir a una chica en su hombro que no fuera ella luego de un agotador día de estudios… Eso era, Allison estaba celosa porque su mejor amigo podía conseguir una novia y olvidarse de ella, solo eso, todo es por la amistad, uf, saberlo le hacía sentir mejor, no quería confundirse por un sentimiento que podía ser mal intencionado por el resto de la manada.

— Es solo mi amigo. — Responde con una sonrisa divertida, que tonterías insinuaba Cora.

Parece que Cora iba decir algo, pero Myles empieza a llorar, Reed despierta enseguida, la niñera se cae al otro lado del sofá por el rápido movimiento del cazador, Allison casi se ríe de forma malvada, termina por morderse la lengua para no hacerlo, ese no era su estilo, solo de casi hacerlo la hace sentirse levemente mal.

Levemente.

— ¿Allison? ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? — Pregunta Reed cuando nota su presencia, se pone en pie y acuna a Myles, le da tiernas caricias en la espalda, el bebé se calma casi al instante, la cazadora no puede evitar ahora sonreír con ternura, es que su amigo se veía adorable con un bebé en brazos, jamás pensó verlo de esa forma, después de todo en pocas palabras era un asesino profesional.

— Hace poco. — Responde ella. — Os veías tan cansado que no quería despertarte. — Miente, porque en realidad no quiere que sospechara sobre que estaba matando con la mirada a la niñera por estar encima de él y por eso no le despertó.

La niñera (Allison no sabía su nombre) se ve incomoda, mira a Reed y luego a Allison, antes de hablar. — Lo siento mucho, me quede durmiendo en el hombro de tu novio, pero créeme que no ha pasado nada. —

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta muy sorprendida la beta cazadora.

¿Novio? ¿Pero esa chica loca de que rayos hablaba?

Reed se ríe con falsedad, ella puede notar eso, entonces se acerca y deja un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de su oído, para susurrar; — Los niños le hicieron creer que soy tu novio para que me dejara pasar, Breaden ordeno que solo familia entra. — Se aleja luego de su rápida explicación.

Oh, bueno solo se trataba de una mentira inocentes de niños, Allison podía con eso.

Le da su mejor sonrisa a la niñera. — Está bien, no es la gran cosa, además. — Mira al cazador. — Confió mucho en _mi novio_. — Nunca antes había llamado a alguien de esa forma, nunca tuvo una pareja, primero por su trauma, luego porque el primer chico que le gusto estaba teniendo algo con su mejor amiga, y finalmente porque estuvo muerta por muchos años.

Los cazadores se miran por mucho tiempo al parecer, porque Cora carraspea; — Melanie te pagare las horas extras, vamos. — Cora le da el bebé a Allison, antes de irse a la cocina junto con la niñera.

Jack se había despertado por los lloriqueos de Myles, tener gemelos sonaba difícil, y eso que Myles y Jack en realidad no lo eran, agarra un juguete de los cuales estaban prácticamente por todos lados, se lo da a Jack y lo deja en la cuna jugando con eso, entonces se acerca de nuevo a Reed.

— Eso fue extraño. — Dice el cazador.

— Lo sé. — Ríe, aligerando la tensión por su repentina relación falsa. — Nunca pensé que mi primer novio seria uno falso. —

— ¿Te haría sentir mejor saber que también eres mi primera novia? —

— ¿Falsa? —

— En todos los sentidos. —

Allison vuelve a reír, había olvidado que Reed le conto que nunca ha estado en una relación antes, ambos eran unos vírgenes inadaptados para muchos otros, divertido si se le veía de esa forma, era mejor que incomodo o extraño.

— Necesita un nuevo cambio de pañal. — El cazador, que aún tenía en brazos a Myles, lo lleva hasta el sofá, agarra una pañalera y empieza a cambiar al bebé.

Eso la toma por sorpresa, no sabía que Reed podía cambiar pañales, pensó que al comentar eso se lo iba pasar a ella, los chicos tienen esa estúpida idea de que porque eres chica instintivamente sabes cambiar pañales, la verdad es que Allison no sabía hacerlo, nunca lo ha hecho, no sabe además si alguna vez lo hará, quiere tener hijos pero también le aterraba eso, embarazos de mujeres lobos no eran nada lindos y ella ya ha tenido mucho dolor en su vida, aunque, si quiere una familia, si Scott al final esta con ella entonces podrían hacer una familia como Cora y Liam, ellos eran tan lindos juntos con Jack.

La chica se arrodilla al lado del cazador, que cambiaba el pañal con mucha destreza. — ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de bebés? — Pregunta más para hacer conversación que nada.

Le gustaba hablar con el chico.

— A veces cuidaba de mi hermanita. — La repuesta la hace sentir un poco incomoda, no quería hacerlo sentir triste por recordar eso. — Myles deberá dejar de tener problemas con sus poderes en unos días. —

— Creí que los niños empezaban a tener problema con sus poderes a los ocho años. — Malia y Millie se han trasformado a esa edad, Ben Derek se tardó un poco con eso, termino transformándose hace apenas unos meses luego de su cumpleaños número 11.

— Myles aún no está listo para transformarse, pero ya su cuerpo tomara los anticuerpos que lo mantiene siempre sano, eso del auto curación. — Explica mientras pone de regreso el pijama del bebé, lo hacía con calma y cariño, muy adorable de verdad. — Es casi como si lo hubieran mordido, es por eso de la fiebre y el dolor, he puesto Liatris por todas las esquinas de la casa, bueno, en realidad los niños lo hicieron, yo le puse Liatris en la encía, le quitara el dolor y bajara su fiebre. — Sienta al bebé que ya no lloraba, el nuevo pañal lo hizo sentir mejor. — Todo sería mejor si alguno de sus padres estuviera con él, el contacto cálido los ayuda mucho. —

— Pero vos estáis siendo muy cálido con él. —

Myles empieza a jugar con la mano de Reed. — Pero yo no soy su padre, aunque creo le agrado. — Sonríe mientras le hace cosquillas al pequeño.

Allison lo mira. — ¿Quieres tener una familia? — Él le ve confundido. — Bueno, es que ambos perdimos a nuestras familias de una forma nada buena, eso deja traumas…—

— La verdad nunca lo pensé. — Responde volviendo a ver al bebé. — Pero creo que tener un hijo no sería tan malo, solo que quisiera ser padre al lado de la mujer que amo. —

— ¿Por qué lo haces sonar como un problema? —

— La mujer que amo está enamorada de otro. — Dice con voz neutral. — Y no logro imaginarme hacer una familia con otra chica. — La mira. — ¿Tú quieres hijos? —

— Tal vez, pero solo uno o dos. — Responde, dejando de verlo, de nuevo empezó a sentirse extraña al saber eso de que él estaba enamorado.

_¿Y porque estas celosa ahora, Allison?_ Bueno… Su parte animal había hecho una interesante pregunta, el problema es que no es el momento adecuado para saber la respuesta.

….

Malia no sabe cómo lo lograron, pero un momento estaba golpeando barrotes y al siguiente estaba llorando abrazada a esos barrotes, aun oía las Erinias, estaba diciéndole tantas cosas feas, pero definitivamente las últimas eran las peores.

_"Stiles, ¿olvidas que ella estuvo saliendo con Jackson por dos años? ¿Cómo sabes que Myles es tu hijo? Ella siempre te miente, Myles nació en Julio, ¿de verdad es prematuro? ¡Ella siempre te miente!"_

Esas arpías trataban de hacerle creer a Stiles que su bebé no era de él, pero eso no es cierto, ella jamás estuvo con Jackson, ella jamás le mentiría a Stiles de esa forma.

_"¿Y que hay con Millie?"_ Dice una de ellas, Malia cierra sus ojos con fuerza, no quería ver como Stiles les creía esas cosas horribles de sus hijos. _"¿Por qué Millie no se parece en nada a ti?"_

— Eso es mentira. — Dice entre dientes Stiles.

Malia abre los ojos y lo mira, él ha estado mirándola, también ha dejado de pelear contra los barrotes, sentado en el suelo, y no estaba trasformado tampoco, no estaba llorando como ella pero no parecía molesto, saber que él no creía esas mentiras le hacían sentir un poco mejor.

— Sé que son mis hijos. — Le responde a las hadas vengativas.

— ¿Por qué no me gritas? — Le pregunta a su esposo, él le ve sin entender. — Dijeron que en el fondo me odias por lo que mi padre le hizo a tu familia. — Duele pensar que pueda ser cierto.

— ¿Me odias por matar a tu papá? — Pregunta de regreso, eso también lo mencionaron ellas.

— Nunca lo hice. — Confiesa. — Peter era bueno conmigo, pero nunca lo vi como mi padre, cuando Adina nos dio la noticia de su muerte me dio igual, tenía a Tate que me cuidaba mejor, entonces Corinne dijo que había una forma de traerlo de regreso, todos parecían felices con eso, yo solo les seguí. — Ahora que empezó no puede detenerse. — Toda mi vida me sentí diferente al resto, al principio pensé que era porque soy werecoyote, casi nadie lo es, pero luego Peter fue asesinado y no me sentí mal por eso, ¿qué hija no se siente mal por su padre? Acepte vengarlo porque todos dijeron eso estaba bien, pero a mí me daba igual que viviera o muriera. —

— Mal…—

Ella deja de verlo. — Entonces te conocí, y me gustaste tanto. — Sonríe con tristeza al recuerdo. — Primera vez en mi vida me sentí haciendo lo correcto cuando estaba contigo, y me entere que tú eras el asesino, traicione a mi familia y trate que me importara, pero no pude, siempre fui mala Stiles, entendí que eso era lo que me hacía sentir diferente al resto, pero tú me hacías sentir como una buena persona. ¿Por qué te odiaría por hacer algo que yo hubiera hecho sin tener remordimiento? Tú si lo tuviste, ¿ves? Sois mejor que yo siempre, y espero que nuestros hijos sean como tú y no como yo. — Trata de parecer que no le importaba todo lo que dijo.

— Jamás te culpe de nada, siento como si te lo hubiera dicho un millón de veces ya, y lo hare mil veces más hasta que me creas. — Malia lo ve. — Cuando me entere que eras hija de Peter Hale me sentí enojado conmigo mismo, por enamorarme de ti, cuando te busque esa noche me di cuenta que era estúpido todo esto, ni tu ni yo teníamos culpa de lo que nuestros padres hacen, no porque seamos familia signifique que somos iguales. — Él lo dice con sinceridad, pero también para hacerla sentir mejor, incluso en ese momento se preocupaba por ella. — Y yo mate a tu padre, de todas formas creo que me vengue de una u otra forma con el verdadero culpable. —

Ambos estaban dañados de verdad.

La calma no duraría por mucho tiempo más, podía sentir que lo que sea que hicieron en ella para controlarse desaparecer de a poco, nota como Stiles apretaba sus manos en puños, también estaba pasando con él, y saber que iban a volver a ese horrible estado le aterroriza y de nuevo empieza a llorar.

— No quiero matarte. — Dice entre sollozos, mirándolo con dolor.

Habían hablado de esto, no fue muy a menudo, pero siempre que lo mencionaban Stiles le decía que no dudara y acabara con él antes que pudiera hacerle daño, por los niños principalmente, ellos necesitaban una madre, pero obviamente no puede hacerlo, incluso que ahora ya no son mates ella podía sentir algo por él en su interior, puede ser amor o no, en estos horribles momentos no puede asegurar nada, pero ese hombre es el padre de sus hijos, nada cambiaria eso, incluso si esos niños fueron concebidos por un falso "lazo".

Stiles, tratando de mantener la calma, le da una tensa sonrisa. — Yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño, nena. —

— ¿Aun me amas? —

El chico no responde enseguida, la mira por lo que parecer ser una eternidad, hasta que finalmente suspira y dice; — No lo sé. —

….

Lydia da un respingo cuando la joven bruja deja caer un libro, muy pesado y viejo, encima de la mesa, había estado tan concentrada en la conversación que Stiles y Malia estaban teniendo que no se dio cuenta cuando Alyssa había encontrado ese libro, ni mucho menos cuando se fue en realidad.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunta, viendo el libro con curiosidad.

— Deaton me lo dio, es como un bestiario pero solo de seres mágicos, no como otros que son más de solo… Bestias. — Mira hacia las celdas. — ¡Sin ofender, Malia! — Le grita a su supuesta media hermana, luego de nuevo mira a la banshee. — La verdad no estoy segura que me haya oído siquiera. —

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, lo estaba haciendo muy seguido ese día, en especial con todo lo que decía Liam Dunbar. — Vale, ¿pero de que nos sirve esto? —

Ya había amanecido, los chicos decidieron ir por algo de desayunar mientras el humo de lo que quemo Olga desaparecía (Lo cual no es fácil y rápido en un lugar tan cerrado como son las mazmorras), Breaden se ha quedado dormida sentada en el suelo y apoyada en una pared de piedra, recuerda que Alyssa había dicho que regresaría, pero ella la verdad no le puso atención a eso, estaba esperando la llegada de Allison y centrada en la conversación de los alfas problemáticos.

— Las Erinias son seres mágicos, seguro hay algo de ellas aquí, si conoces a tu enemigo…—

Eso ya lo sabía Lydia, todo eso, también sobre que deberías conocer al enemigo para ganar la batalla, por favor, ella fue criada por Peter, Corinne y Adina, tenía conocimientos de formas para vencer de muchas maneras distintas.

— ¿Fuiste al hospital solo por esto? —

— No nos quedamos en el hospital. — Responde la bruja mirándola extrañada. — Nos quedamos en un motel cerca de la salida del pueblo, también es bastante cerca de aquí. —

— Un buen lugar para escapar si es necesario. — Reconoce la banshee.

Alyssa niega con la cabeza, volviendo la vista al libro, lo abre y revisa página por página, este "bestiario" era mucho más grande que el de los Argent, pero la verdad no le interesaba, no tenía tiempo para esto, ha estado estudiando a las Erinias por más de un año, y nunca en ese tiempo encontró algo que le pudiera servir contra ellas directamente, lo único que se supone deberían hacer es arreglar los errores del pasado, Malia ya lo hizo al decir ese conjuro, pero ahora resulta que eso no es suficiente para esas tres… Estaba tratando de ser positiva, pero no se lo hacían fácil.

— ¿Por qué huele tan extraño aquí? — Lydia alza la mirada para ver a su mejor amiga, la ex cazadora bajaba las escaleras y sacudía una mano de un lado al otro frente su rostro. — Más de lo habitual. —

— Olga ha drogado a nuestros queridos amigos. — Responde Lydia, dándole una sonrisa divertida a la beta, que ya estaba a su lado. — Trata de no respirar mucho, no quiero que te pongas cursi ahora. — Era una indirecta de cuando las tres tuvieron su primera borrachera, Malia era una ebria adicta al baile, Lydia le gustaba coquetear y besar, y Allison era la que lloraba y le decía a todos que los amaba.

— Solo paso una vez, ¿vale? Y no creo que el alcohol de el mismo efecto que esto. — Señala al aire, luego finalmente dirige la mira a las celdas, frunce el ceño al notar algo. — ¿Por qué Malia llora? — Pregunta preocupada.

— Stiles le ha dicho que no sabe si aún la ama. — Susurra, no queriendo que su amiga coyote supiera que ella ha oído todo, esto eran cosas que deberían estar hablando ellos en privado, por suerte ellos no parecen darse cuenta de sus presencias, hacia las cosas menos raras.

— Que feo…— Dice Allison, mirando triste a los alfas.

— Si. — Es todo lo que puede decir la banshee.

— ¡Lo tengo! — El grito de Alyssa despierta a Breaden y asusta momentáneamente a las otras dos chicas.

Lydia la mira molesta. — ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! —

Alyssa la mira confundida. — ¿Hacer qué? —

La banshee suspira, tratando de mantenerse calmada, entonces mira de nuevo a la bruja. — ¿Por qué gritaste, Alyssa? —

La rubia iba responder, pero en ese momento llegan los chicos con paquetes de comida, la banshee no tenía hambre, Scott parece que lo sabía porque solo le pasa un café, ella se lo agradece con una sonrisa, luego él se acerca a Allison y le pasa una bolsa, la chica la agarra confundida y saca un croissant.

— Gracias, pero desayune con Reed antes de venir para acá. — Le explica la beta.

— ¿Reed? — Pregunta a la vez Scott y Lydia.

Alyssa se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de todos. — Oigan, ¿olvidan que encontré algo importante? —

Liam se acerca a ella, le da una bolsa y un café, los cuales la rubia los deja en la mesa, lejos del libro que parecía cuidaba mucho. — ¿Qué tienes? — Le pregunta el werewolf más joven de la manada.

Los alfas vuelven a tratar de escapar de sus celdas, ellos hacen lo mejor para ignorarlos, Isaac se sienta al lado de Breaden, que seguía medio dormida pero tomaba del café que Isaac le trajo.

— Aquí dice que solo hay una forma para que las Erinias perdonen tus errores. — Empieza la bruja, Lydia se acerca a la mesa, un poco más interesada ahora. — Y eso es que el pecador salve la vida de alguien más. —

— Bien, solo necesitamos a alguien de carne de cañón. — Dice positivamente Liam.

— Llamemos a Reed. — Dice la banshee, al recordar que una vez pensó del cazador de esa forma. Allison la mira mal. — Solo bromeaba. — Era eso o empezar a gritar enojada con… ella misma.

— Ciertamente todo parece una broma. — Habla Isaac. — ¿Todo lo que hicimos para esto? ¿De que sirvió los recuerdos? ¿Ah? ¿Cómo se supone podemos hacer que Malia salve a alguien? Ella solo haría algo así si una de ustedes o los niños estuviera en peligro. —

— Ellos se aman, ¿no? Tal vez se salven mutuamente si los dejan luchar. — Dice Alyssa.

Todos la ignoran, era una estúpida idea, casi todos los presentes fueron testigos de la vez que casi se matan si no fuera porque Millie se interpuso, no estaban dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo.

— Debe de haber otra forma, solo debemos investigar un poco más. — Dice Scott.

— ¿Y tenerlos encerrados más tiempo? — Pregunta Allison. — Millie está sospechando que pasa algo muy malo con sus padres. — Y susurra muy bajo; — Myles aún no mejora, como Cora no podía quedarse con todos los niños le tuve que pedir a Reed que le ayudara de nuevo. —

— Pero Millie tiene clases. — Dice Isaac, poniéndose de pie. — ¿Por qué no está en la escuela? —

— ¿Y Ben Derek? — Pregunta Breaden.

— Ellos despertaron tarde, por eso Cora decidió llevarlos para después del recreo. — Responde Allison.

Lydia rueda los ojos, por culpa de los niños de nuevo la manada se estaba saliendo de la verdadera conversación importante.

— Cora debe aprender a ser una mamá con límites. — Dice con sarcasmo Isaac.

— ¡Eso no importa ahora! — Exclama exasperada la banshee.

— Chicos, siempre se ha dicho que no hay nada más fuerte que el amor, creo que ellos…—

— ¡Alyssa cállate! — Le grita Lydia señalándola, tomando por sorpresa a la bruja. — Ya antes les puse en peligro tratando de salvarlos, y créeme, no funciono nada bien. —

— Esto puede ser diferente…—

— ¡O puede ser el final de mi mejor amiga! — Vuelve a interrumpir. — ¡Tú puedes o no ser una Hale pero esto no te incumbe! — Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado cruel, pero no puede detenerse. — ¡Y perdóname pero eres hija de Adina Parker y no siento que pueda confiar en ti! ¡¿No notas que nadie lo hace?! ¡¿Por qué rayos sigues aquí?! — Señala las escaleras, de las cuales en ese momento estaba bajando Olga, ella se había ido a dormir a su lugar restaurado porque dijo que cansada no servía de mucho.

— ¿De qué me perdí? — Pregunta la vieja bruja.

Lydia suspira, irritada con todos, con ella misma, no importaba que hacían al parecer nada servía para salvar a esos dos alfas, se siente como la peor banshee del mundo, seguramente Natalie ya hubiera logrado encontrar alguna manera para salvar a sus amigos, lo hizo una vez…

Un chirrido se oye detrás de la banshee, todos miran al lugar del sonido, casi como en cámara lenta la banshee gira, justo en el momento que los alfas se levantaban del suelo, transformados, mirándose el uno al otro con una clara intención en sus movimientos y gruñidos, ellos se atacan no mucho tiempo después, Lydia gira de nuevo y se encuentra con la mano de Alyssa brillando.

— ¡Parker! — Era otra forma de decir; ¡Traidora!


	22. El fuego que nos consumío

Lydia cae sobre sus rodillas cuando sus piernas tiemblan sin poder soportar más su propio peso, mira hacia atrás, Allison en el suelo, tan pálida como esa horrible noche hace diez años luego que se sacrificó por Malia, luego vuelve la mirada al frente, la werecoyote chica también en el suelo, ella si tenía los ojos abiertos, pero vacíos, y el otro cuerpo a su lado.

Ella fallo, y siente que no tiene más motivos por lo que vivir, el fuego alrededor le asfixia, posa las manos en el mugriento suelo, cada parte de ella temblaba, lagrimas caen en la tierra, sus manos sangrientas le causan nauseas, y ella quiere gritar.

Y ella lo hace.

— ¡No! — No sabe cómo lo hace, no estaba segura si esto era un nuevo poder, pero con su grito la tierra empieza a moverse, pero no se detiene, ella grita, grita, y grita, su garganta duele, los viejos muros del lugar dejan caer piedras y tierra, los sobrevivientes presentes gimen de dolor.

Pero ella no puede detenerse, porque lo ha perdido todo y solo gritando puede sacar su dolor.

….

**Momentos antes.**

Las palabras de Lydia le hirieron, apenas y conocía esa chica, pero eso era precisamente lo que dolía, esa chica le acusaba de ser alguien de no confiar solo porque era hija de Adina Parker, una mujer que nunca ha conocido, y que además todos le han dicho quiere matarla como si fuera una enemiga en vez de su hija, siempre trata de parecer dura, pero saber que tu propia madre quiere matarte no te hace sentir muy bien, entonces se enteró que tal vez tiene una hermana, pero estaba en peligro, y Alyssa solo quería ayudar y le gritan. ¡Le gritan!

Siempre ha tratado de ser una buena persona, y lo era, por eso no abrió las celdas de Stiles y Malia en venganza, era porque estaba segura de una cosa y estos chicos no iban a confiar en ella para hacerlo, tenía un presentimiento para acabar con esto, para salvar a estas dos vidas, no era solo porque Malia es su hermana, esto es porque ella se encargaba de tratar salvar vidas, es su código profesional y personal, tal vez no era medicina convencional, pero ella estaba segura que tenía una solución y no se iba dejar intimidar por una rubia-fresa gritona.

— ¿Alyssa que has hecho? — Le pregunta Liam, agarrándola de los hombros, la empuja lejos del camino de la furiosa banshee. — Lydia te matara. —

— Tengo una idea. — Mira con suplica al beta. — Por favor, Liam, debes confiar en mí, yo os ayude antes. — No quería echar en cara lo de los partos, pero no tenía mejor carta que jugar en ese momento.

Liam no tiene tiempo para responder, la banshee finalmente había llegado a ella, aparto al beta de un empuje, luego la cachetea con tanta fuerza que Alyssa cae al suelo.

— ¡Aléjate de mi familia, Adina! — Grita Lydia, dejando sorprendida a la joven bruja, y seguramente al resto también.

Lydia iba a lanzarse para golpearla de nuevo, pero el alfa McCall la agarra de la cintura, la alza un poco del suelo y la lleva lejos de la bruja, la hace girar hasta que la tiene presionada contra una de las pared de piedra. — Lydia concéntrate, Stiles y Malia se están matando ahora mismo. — Trata de no gritar. — Te necesitamos, Lydia. —

Alyssa se pone de pie. — ¡Dejen que ellos luchen! —

Todos le miran de muy mala manera, excepto Liam por suerte, Lydia respira hondo cerrando los ojos, los abre enseguida cuando Stiles empuja a Malia tan fuerte que rompe una pared, vale, no esperaba que ellos fueran tan fuertes.

Era toda la energía que ellos habían retenido hasta ese momento.

— ¡Aléjenlos! — Ordena la banshee empujando lejos al alfa.

— ¡No! — Alyssa alza la mano, justo en el momento que todos iban a tratar separar a los trágicos amantes, pero de forma inesperada se tropiezan con la pared medio transparente que había logrado hacer con su magia.

— Wow, me encanta tu poder. — Le alaga la vieja bruja, que estaba sentada en el mismo lugar desde que llego, mostrándose calmada y relajada.

La rubia ignora eso, solo puede centrarse en los ojos asesino de la banshee. — Si ellos mueren yo te matare a ti. — Le amenaza de forma de verdad espeluznante.

— Yo soy la doctora aquí. — Es todo lo que se le ocurre responder.

— Alyssa por favor. — Le pide de forma más amable Allison. — Necesitamos protegerlos. —

— Ella está loca igual que su madre. — Dice entre dientes Lydia, como si fuera un horrible insulto, gira sobre sus talones y empieza a gritar hacia la pared mágica, Alyssa no baja su mano, pero queda muy sorprendida al ver el grito de la banshee, nunca antes había visto algo tan asombroso.

— ¡Lydia te harás daño! — Grita desesperado Scott.

En ese momento se da cuenta que todos tenían sus manos en los oídos, incluso Scott pero aun vigilaba a la rubia-fresa, quien no se detenía, parecía que estaba decidida a romper la pared con su grito, los otros empezaban a gemir de dolor, pero Olga y Alyssa estaban bien.

— Creo que mejor la dejas seguir o romperá los tímpanos de todos ellos. — Le aconseja Olga, acercándose con cautela. — Y ella puede quedar muda luego de todo ese esfuerzo. — Estaba bastante segura que eso era imposible, aun así no tiene más opción que bajar su mano, la pared mágica desaparece.

Lydia corre hacia la esquina por donde desaparecieron los alfas, ignorando el resto de sus amigos con oídos sangrando, la bruja joven corre detrás de la banshee, no sin antes gritarle al resto; — ¡Lo siento por eso! —

….

Cora cae al sofá con pesadez, finalmente había terminado de darle de comer a los bebés, y ahora se encontraban en la cuna de juegues de la sala, no los podía dejar afuera porque ya empezaban a caminar y eran como una tormenta con esos pasitos pequeñitos y adorables… Los bebés son lindos pero un verdadero desastre, y acababa de limpiar la casa, lo hizo mientras los niños dormían porque necesitaba algo con que distraerse, no había querido irse de esas horribles mazmorras, ella quería apoyar a su prima, pero la niñera no sabía de niños werewolfs, y todos lo eran en esa casa, solo alguna de las chicas de la manada podían cuidarlos, y luego de una larga conversación con Breaden la única que se quedó con el puesto especial fue ella.

Desde hace un año es madre oficialmente, pero la verdad nunca se encargó de su casa como una ama de casa, habían contratado a una niñera personal para los bebés, y también tenían una empleada de servicio para que limpiara la enorme casa que su tía Corinne le compro, ahora en Beacon Hills no tenía nada de eso y además dos niños más a la lista de responsabilidad… Cuanto extrañaba a Kira, esa chica si tenía talento en ser madre.

¿Cómo estaría ella? Aún no ha llamado, y eso estaba mal al parecer de la beta, Millie está muy triste al no tener a ninguno de sus padres presentes, Cora la atendía, ella quedo huérfana de repente cuando tenía siete años, no fue lindo.

Estaba quedándose dormida cuando el timbre suena, se levanta y pasa una mano al rostro para despertarse, mira a los bebés compartiendo sus juguetes entre ellos antes de dirigirse a la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con una chica, le parecía un poco conocida, con su largo cabello negro, sus ojos marrones, estaba segura que la vio antes, pero no logra recodar donde ahora.

— Hum, ¿hola? —

— Hola. — Responde la chica, estaba muy seria, mira por detrás de hombro de Cora, ella se mueve para impedirle ver a los bebés, esto le parecía muy extraño, la chica vuelve a verla. — Busco a Cora Hale. —

— Soy yo. — Responde, la chica le da una mirada de arriba abajo, ella era más alta por unos centímetros y puede ser eso lo que le hizo sentir inferior momentáneamente a la chica Hale. — ¿Quién eres tú? —

La chica estira su mano para estrecharla con la de ella, pero Cora no lo hace, vuelve a poner su mano a su costado. — Me llamo Hayden Romero, y tengo algo muy importante que decirte. — Señala la casa. — ¿Puedo pasar? —

¿Esto era acaso la escena de celos de la ex novia? Pues ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Liam termino con ella, además, Cora no fue la amante de Liam ni nada, no estaba de humor para esto tampoco.

— Oye, siento que Liam te hubiera dejado y todo eso pero…—

— Oh no, no, no. — Le interrumpe la chica. — No estoy aquí por una absurda escena de celos o esas cosas de mujeres locas, créeme, tuve mucho tiempo para superar lo que Liam me hizo, no soy obsesiva, pero estuve pensando que soy mujer y feminista, lo que hizo Liam no está bien, y me siento horrible, en unas horas me iré del pueblo y sé que esto me carcomerá por dentro porque me conciencia es así…— Empieza a balbucear apenas respirando.

— Está bien, de acuerdo. — La interrumpe, su voz empezaba a causarle dolor de cabeza. — ¿Quieres pasar?... Cualquier cosa con tal de que te calles. — Lo último lo susurra. Se hace a un lado y Hayden pasa con una cara de culpabilidad.

Cora no estaba muy segura que esto fuera una buena idea, esta chica dice que le tiene que decir algo importante de su novio, no suena como algo bueno, pero es que ella confía tanto en Liam que tampoco le iba prestar mucha atención a Hayden, eso era seguro.

….

Lydia estaba temblando, y se odiaba por hacerlo, todo iba salir bien, todo debía salir bien, no iba a prestarle atención a ese nudo en su garganta, porque ella iba evitar que algo malo pasara, podía hacerlo, Scott tenía razón, ella podía todo aquello que se proponía.

Ya demostró que es más valiente que cualquiera de sus antepasadas.

Al cruzar un pasillo se encuentra con los mates, o ex mates, como sea, estaban luchando con más fuerza que al principio, pero a la vez algo les retenía a acabar con el otro definitivamente, lo notaba cuando se dejaban escapar mutuamente de las garras del otro, Alyssa podría tener razón, ellos podrían salvarse mutuamente, y odiaba eso, odiaba que las Parker fueran tan inteligentes, esta era la lucha de Lydia y la manada, Alyssa Parker no debió meterse y tomar esta decisión, y como sea, jamás podrá sentir que puede confiar en esa rubia.

_Deja los celos, Martin_. Ignora, como siempre, las voces en su cabeza.

Iba a meterse en la mitad de la lucha de Stiles y Malia de nuevo, pero unas manos la agarran de la cintura obligándola dar unos pasos atrás, lucha con esa persona, hasta que da la vuelta y mira a la persona que más odiaba en ese momento.

Alyssa Par… Palvin.

— ¡Necesitas dejar que ellos piensen por si mismos! — Le grita la descarada rubia.

Lydia la empuja lejos con demasiada fuerza. — No te metas en mi camino. — Amenaza decidida.

Da vuelta y de nuevo se dirige a los amantes, hasta que tropieza de nuevo con una pared medio transparente en su camino, ahora sí muy enojada gira sobre sus talones y va hasta la bruja, ella ni siquiera lo piensa mucho, su puño acaba golpeando el rostro de la rubia.

La linda Lydia había desaparecido por completo.

….

Stiles le hace un horrible corte en su pierna, duele mucho, pero ella no se permite pensar en eso, o al menos las voces de las tres mujeres no se lo permiten hacer.

Cuando vuelve a poner la mira de reojo, eran tres como siempre, pero habían cambios a como las recordaba en sus pesadillas, sus cabellos ahora rubios estaban cortos, sus vestidos largos, blancos, y que de verdad lucían viejos, ya no estaba, tenían botas altas negras, y un abrigo negro grande que ocultaba lo que sea que llevaran de ropa debajo de eso, no habían cicatrices esta vez, eran hermosas y llamativas, con semblantes calmados, parecían listas para un entierro.

Ellas habían ganado y lo sabían.

Vuelve a gruñir, mostrando sus filosos dientes al padre de sus hijos, no quería hacerlo, podía sentirlo en el fondo de su ser que no quería matar a Stiles Stilinski, pero estaba tan al fondo ya, no podía hacer nada con eso, su mayor deseo era vengarse de Stiles. ¿Por qué? Ya no estaba segura, esas mujeres le decían que era lo correcto porque el mato a su padre Peter, siendo sincera no recordaba eso, porque su mente estaba en blanco, sentía que solo había nacido para acabar con la vida del werewolf enfrente, que también la atacaba, y ellas susurraban que lo correcto era que la sangre de ambos sea derramada.

¿Ella quiere esto? No… ¿O sí? Ellas susurraban tan fuerte que sí. ¿Por qué ellas mentirían? No tiene tiempo de pensarlo, Stiles se había lanzado para una nueva ronda de dolor.

….

Los oídos del alfa McCall aun dolían cuando llega hasta Lydia y sus amigos en lucha, Stiles estaba en el suelo y encima de su cuello tenía la bota de Malia, lo estaba asfixiando, se tiente a ir para ayudarlo, y dejar que Lydia siguiera golpeando a la rubia bruja que no se defendía para nada, pero entonces para su suerte con eso (Claro, si se veía del lado positivo), Stiles agarra el pie de Malia y lo dobla, haciéndola caer, Scott no pierde más tiempo y va hacia Lydia, la obliga a levantarse encima de Alyssa, que tenía la boca y nariz sangrando.

— ¡Lydia tienes que controlarte! — Le grita, agarrándola con mucha fuerza de los hombros para que le viera a él, ella estaba roja de la furia, parecía que había olvidado incluso donde se encontraba y que pasaba con sus amigos.

Allison, que había llegado a la vez que él, ayuda a Alyssa a ponerse de pie, siempre mostrándose amable, el resto de la manada entonces llega, incluso Olga ahora, la cual siempre parecía mantenerse apartada de sus decisiones y actos.

Lydia por fin parecer salir de su ataque de furia, mira a su alrededor aterrada. — Tenemos que alejarlos. — Trata apartar a Scott pero él no lo permite.

— Si te metas ahora te mataran, no eres inmortal, Lydia. —

La banshee le mira. — Malia jamás me haría daño. —

— En este momento ella no es la Malia que todos conocemos. — Le recuerda.

Aprieta sus rojas manos en puños. — ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —

En ese momento Liam se acerca a ellos, Scott, a regañadientes en realidad, termina por soltar a su no… A Lydia, y ambos miran al beta más joven de la manada. — Tal vez deberíamos darle una oportunidad al plan de Alyssa. —

Lydia no parece contenta con eso, no responde nada, solo camina hacia Allison, que miraba la lucha de los mates con dolor en sus ojos, estaba lista para meterse en la mitad al igual que la banshee, Scott saben lo que van hacer mucho antes de que Lydia hablara, niega con la cabeza y se acerca a ellas con pasos lentos.

— Vamos a dejarlos inconscientes de nuevo. — Ordena la banshee.

Allison no duda ni un momento, asiente con la cabeza, sus ojos brillan a dorado, y transformada corre hacia los alfas.

— ¡Esto es una mala idea! — Exclama Scott sosteniendo a Lydia del codo, podía sentirlo en sus huesos, nada de esto iba salir bien, y sus dos chicas iban a salir lastimadas al igual que su mejor amigo. Mira a Lydia, tenía la mandíbula apretada, él conocía ese gesto, ya la ha visto gritar más veces de las que puede contar, la muerte estaba presente e iba llevarse a uno de ellos sin duda alguna. — Grita. — Le dice porque sabía que contenerlo solo le hacía mal a ella, la banshee lo mira molesta, sudor empezaba a rodar por su frente ante la fuerza mayor que trataba de contener. — Lydia grita. —

Lo siguiente que pasa es demasiado rápido para todos ellos, Lydia grita con mucha fuerza, todos se tapan los oídos, excepto Scott, sus ojos no se despegan de Stiles que entierra sus garras en el estómago de Allison, demasiado profundo, y luego la lanza hasta una pared, el golpe en su cabeza deja un eco horrible en la estancia, ella queda inconsciente enseguida, ver de esa forma a Allison provoca que Malia se detenga, sus ojos ya no son rojos, Lydia deja de gritar y por un momento el tiempo parece detenerse para todos, el aire antes sofocante del lugar ahora es frio, sus respiraciones se detienen, humo sale de sus bocas de alguna manera, saben que esto no ha acabado, incluso aun cuando Stiles y Malia ya no se atacaban, nadie se mueve pero aun así las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar caen de sus sitios, el fuego no tarda en esparcirse por todos lados, Stiles y Malia terminan en la mitad de ello, un circulo de fuego perfecto alejándolos del resto.

El calor insoportable les hace reaccionar por fin, los alfas vuelve atacarse, con más fuerza que antes, parece odiarse de verdad en esos momentos, Lydia, Scott y Liam corren hacia la inconsciente Allison, seguía respirando pero su pulso era pequeño, Lydia, llorando, agarra el rostro de la beta y empieza a decirle que lo siente, no debió haberla metido en esto, que por favor resistiera ya que no podía perderla de nuevo. Scott se hace a su lado, pero no se atreve a tocarla, en vez de eso se concentra en vigilar su pulso y respiración. Liam le revisa la cabeza con suma profesionalidad.

— Es solo una contusión leve. — Les dice, pero su mirada no mostraba que todo estuviera bien. — Lo que me preocupa es esto. — Aparta la ensangrentada blusa de la beta dejando a la vista la horrible herida en su estómago, de verdad había sido muy profundo, un corte de las cuatro garras que había rasgado prácticamente todo el estómago de la chica, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, si no estuviera inconsciente entonces estaría gritando de dolor.

Lydia ahoga un sollozo poniendo su mano en la boca, Scott trata de mantenerse calmado y pensar que hacer, entonces lo recuerda, puede desencadenar el dolor, el dolor despertaba su lado sobrenatural, añadiendo más dolor podría hacer que las células auto-curativas funcionaran más rápido.

Era lo mejor que tenía, esperaba que funcionara.

— Tendremos que hacer algo no muy lindo para salvarla, Lydia. — Dice con cuidado.

Lydia lo mira, su rostro lleno de lágrimas. — No puedes hacerle más daño. —

— No tenemos más opción. — Le da una señal a Liam, él asiente con la cabeza y agarra a Lydia de los codos, obligando a levantarse y mantenerse lejos.

Agarra la pierna de Allison y sin querer pensarlo más la rompe, el ruido del hueso partiéndose en dos suena horrible, Lydia cierra los ojos con fuerza, Liam seguía sosteniéndola, el aire es cada vez más pesado por el humo, el pulso de Allison se acelera, eso es bueno, acomoda el hueso para que curara bien, ahora agarra un brazo y lo rompe, esta vez Allison reacciona despertando con sus ojos brillando en dorado e incorpora gritando.

— ¡Quítale el dolor! — Le ordena Lydia.

Scott asiente, agarra a la beta de los hombros y consume todo el dolor, cuando lo siente tiene que cerrar los ojos y apretar la mandíbula, la respiración de Allison poco a poco se vuelve normal, y se relaja hasta que termina de nuevo en el suelo, en una inconsciencia mejor que la primera, Scott separa sus manos de ella, sintiendo cada musculo adormecido por varios segundos.

— ¿Esta bien? — Pregunta Lydia, volviendo a ponerse sobre sus rodillas, mira a Allison muy preocupada, pero ya no lloraba.

Scott no responde, le da una mirada a su beta, él se agacha y revisa a la chica Argent, se quita la camisa y el cinturón, los pone encima de las heridas del estómago, como un improvisado torniquete. — Esto deberá detener el sangrado hasta que sane por completo. — Ellos no están seguros que eso signifique que todo esté bien con ella ya. Lydia empieza a toser. — Necesitamos sacarla de aquí, el humo no le hará bien a los pulmones de ella ni los nuestros aun siendo werewolfs. —

— ¡Stiles! — Gritos se oyen detrás de ellos.

No tienen tiempo de responderle a Liam, el grito de Isaac y Breaden (Un claro; ¡No!) les hace girar ahora sí, lo único que pueden ver es a Malia, ya no estaba transformada, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, ella estaba mirando directamente a Stiles, que poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad, los dos quietos, tan quietos como piedras, Scott siente que Lydia deja de respirar, se pone en pie con cuidado, apenas se mueve, él no se puede mover, una lagrima sale del ojo derecho de Malia, el aire se vuelve muy espeso por el humo, pero nadie hace nada, todos solo observan cómo Malia cae al suelo.

….

Millie se levanta de pronto. — ¡Mamá! — Su grito llama la atención de todos los presentes en la clase, pero ella no presta atención.

No sabe cuándo pero parece ser quedo dormida en la mitad de clase de matemáticas (Ella odiaba las matemáticas) y tuvo un sueño que le dejo inquieta, se sintió tan real, horriblemente real, agarra su celular del escritorio, mira la hora, aún faltaba mucho para acabar la escuela pero ella no podía esperar tanto, busca entre los contactos los números de sus padres biológicos.

En realidad no se sorprende cuando ninguno de los dos contestas.

— Señorita Yukimura, por favor guarde ese celular y preste atención a la clase, sin dormirse esta vez. — Los tontos de sus compañeros ríen con las palabras de la maestra.

Millie ignora todos ellos y sigue dándole al marcado rápido, ahora para llamar a su papá Isaac.

— ¡Millicent hazlo ahora o te llevare con el director! — La maestra Raven parece enojarse con cada minuto que Millie la ignora, hasta que no puede más y se acerca a la niña, le arranca el celular de las manos. — ¡Estas castigada! —

Millie le gruñe, pero suena más animal que humano, por suerte no sale sus garras ni colmillos, aunque eso no hace que la maestra termine con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida con la reacción de la niña, Millie se pone de pie y coge de nuevo su celular, oye como la maestra la llama una vez más, de nuevo no hace caso y sale del salón prácticamente corriendo, sabía que algo andaba mal, su pecho estaba oprimido, sus padres estuvieron fuera de casa toda la noche, eso tampoco era buena señal, de algún modo sabía que estaban en peligro.

Estaba atravesando el jardín de recreo cuando de nuevo oye que alguien la llama, gira hacia esa voz, porque ya la conocía muy bien y estaba sorprendida de verlo aquí, fuera de su clase.

— ¿Millicent? — Desde la vez que le dijo que no quería ser su amigo porque ella es un monstruo él empezó a llamarla por su nombre completo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— Tengo que ir con mis padres. — Gira y retoma su camino, todo estaba vacío y en calma ya que estaban todos en clases.

Sean se hace a su lado. — ¿Dónde están? —

Se detiene con eso, mirando hacia el inicio del bosque, detrás de esa vieja puerta de reja. — No lo sé. — Confiesa, ahora si mira al niño que le hirió mucho ayer con sus palabras crueles. — ¿Pero porque eso te interesaría a ti? Mi familia son solo monstruos…— Repite los términos que él uso con ella el día pasado.

Él abre la boca, iba decir algo, pero la tierra empieza a moverse en ese momento, ellos se tambalean, tomándola por sorpresa él la agarra y la empuja cerca, luego se da cuenta que lo hizo porque el tobogán se derrumba con el temblor, si no fuera por Sean esa cosa le hubiera aplastado, aun abrazada al niño, y con la tierra moviéndose, ella no puede dejar de pensar en una sola cosa.

Las vidas de sus padres biológicos.

….

Su plan era tan loco, lo sabía, pero ella aprendió algo importante en la medicina, solo los protocolos menos formales sirven en momentos urgentes, se hace todo por salvar una vida, es por eso que aprovecha que Lydia estaba distraída con lo de Allison para acercarse a Breaden Hale.

— ¿Cuáles armas tienes? — Le pregunta a la mercenaria, este le ve confundida.

Olga había saliendo corriendo del lugar, trato que ella fuera a su lado, diciéndole que el fuego es el peor enemigo de cualquier bruja, pero Alyssa se negó, no podía dejarlos ahora porque fue ella quien los puso en peligro, y además, cuando el fuego estaba tomando el poder del lugar, ella recordó el recuerdo que viajo hace apenas 24 horas atrás, recordó ese hechizo en el libro de su abuela, que también lo vio en el libro que Lydia consiguió de su recuerdo, es eso era lo que querían que vieran, no el hecho de saber cómo acabar con Adina Parker, si no como hacer que las vidas de estos dos alfas sean perdonadas.

Solo había una manera que ellos se sacrificaran por el otro.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Le pregunta Breaden, parecía que tampoco confiaba en ella.

— Sé que eres una mercenaria, y una nunca sale sin ningún arma. — Alyssa no era estúpida, y recordaba todo lo que dijo Marin de esta manada. — ¡Necesito algo filoso! —

Isaac se acerca. — Breaden no tenemos más opciones en este momento que confiar en ella. — La señala como si no estuviera presente.

Bueno, no era el momento de pedir buenos modales.

Breaden niega con la cabeza, duda segundos antes de alzar su blusa, en el cinturón tenía una daga, era pequeña pero aun así le servía, Alyssa la agarra, se aleja de ellos, tose, el humo de verdad empezaba afectarle, trata de no pensar en eso, juntas sus palmas para sostener a la daga desde lo filoso, y con voz monótona habla, repitiendo el hechizo, esperando no equivocarse o estaría en muchos problemas, cierra los ojos para tratar de concentrarse.

— El remedio está en el veneno que nada es y todo a la vez, la diferencia en la dosis esta. — Abre los ojos, coge la daga de la empuñadura, odiaba el dolor pero aun así se corta la palma de la mano, la daga se mancha de sangre, para su mala suerte era un hechizo de sangre. — Mi sangre una ilusión ha de crear. — La punta de la daga brilla, supone que significa ha servido.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? — Le pregunta Isaac, mostrándose ahora dudoso de lo que ella tiene planeado.

— Es tarde para arrepentimientos. — Es todo lo que responde, camina unos pasos cerca del fuego, tenía muy mala puntería habitualmente, respira hondo, el fuego le pone nerviosa, cierra los ojos para tratar de calmar sus acelerados latidos del corazón.

Cuando abre los ojos mira a los alfas luchando, luego de que Stiles atacara a Allison parece que las Erinias usaron eso para que ahora si Malia estuviera decidida a matarlo, seguramente si no fuera porque Allison se puso en la mitad Alyssa no tendría que hacer esto, pero ya es tarde para pensar en eso, Stiles le da la espalda a la joven bruja, ambos se estaban agarrando de los hombros tratando de derrumbarse en las líneas de fuego, este era el momento ideal.

— ¡Stiles! — Le grita para llamar su atención, él no le presta atención, pero Malia se encuentra con la mirada de ella, y la daga, la cual agarrándola de la sangrienta punta la lanza hasta la espalda de Stilinski, esperando que alguno de ellos reaccionara.

Malia es rápida, pero solo con mucho esfuerzo hace que Stiles gire y lo empuja lejos de ella, justo en el momento que la daga termina clavada en la espalda de la werecoyote.

— ¡No! — Gritan Breaden e Isaac.

Pues ya era muy tarde.

….

Parrish estaba de guardia en el hospital, específicamente en la aérea especial, cuando un olor peculiar llega a él, era algo quemándose, corre enseguida hacia la fuente del olor, cuando gira una esquina se detiene enseguida, toda esta parte estaba incendiada, pero lo más extraño es el hombre en la mitad de esas llamas, siente que es como una ilusión, se restriega los ojos pero nada desaparece.

El hombre entre llamas camina hacia él, instintivamente él l apunta con su arma. — Está bien, amigo, solo vine a darte un recado. —

— ¿Quién eres? —

— Eso no importa. — Responde el pirómano. — Vuestros jefes te necesitan ahora. —

Parrish frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué jefes? —

— No solo ellos. — Responde ignorándolo su pregunta. — También tu compañera. —

— ¿Mi com…?— Se detiene cuando la tierra empieza a temblar una vez más, Beacon Hills no era habitual de temblores, pero esta era la segunda vez que pasaba en el mes.

— Es tu llamado, amigo. — Las llamas se apagan en ese momento, también el hombre desaparece.

Pero eso no le importa, todo dejo de parecerle extraño, de hecho no la importaba en el momento, no siente como si estuviera pensando en realidad, pero si siente su ropa quemándose, una sensación mandona en su interior, y casi como un zombie camina hacia donde sus sentidos le ordenan ir.

….

Malia ya sabía porque odiaba a Stiles, las Erinias tenían razón, él era un idiota que solo le hacía daño a su manada, lo acababa de ver en acción, atacando a su mejor amiga Allison, ella iba hacérselo pagar, las tres mujeres en el círculo de fuego con ellos estaban de acuerdo.

Le dicen que tire al pecador al fuego, le parece una buena idea, estaba en esa labor, aunque parecía que Stiles había tenido la misma idea, ella no se rinde, pero alguien grita el nombre de él y le distrae, su visión roja nota a una chica, ella era… Claro, una bruja, Alyssa, le ayudo en su parto de su pequeño Myles, pero en realidad ella no le toma mucha importancia a eso, sus ojos se topan con la daga que mantenía en algo, eso le recuerda a algo, pero… ¿Qué era?

¡Le toma medio segundo averiguarlo! Esa chica se parecía mucho a Adina cuando, usando solo una daga, enveneno a Stiles hace diez años atrás, solo porque él se enamoró de ella, porque él vino por ella, se mamaban tanto en ese entonces… ¿Ahora se amaban? No estaba segura de eso, ni siquiera Stiles lo estaba, pero es que él siempre se ha puesto en peligro por ella, ha sido envenenado dos veces por ella, no merecía una tercera vez.

_Y dijiste que no querías matarlo_. Le recuerda su triste parte animal, apoyándola en ser ella la sacrificada esta vez, era lo correcto, y hace unos días le prometió a Stiles tratar de ser una buena persona, matar al padre de sus hijos no le hacían alguien bueno, y es por eso y mucho más que hace a Stiles girar, ambos se tambalean en la peligrosa línea de fuego, ella lo empuja para mantenerlo seguro, justo en el momento que un frio dolor atraviesa su espalda, sus ojos no son rojos, ni sus colmillos o garras estaban presentes, era de verdad Malia, ni siquiera veía a los Erinias ya, habían desaparecido con una nube de humo, no estaba segura si lo hicieron ellas o era el humo del fuego, como sea su mente deja de ser manipulada, y el dolor la hace sentir libre.

Mira a Stiles a los ojos, estaba de pie justo enfrente, poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad también, de nuevo es aquel hombre que le enamoro con esfuerzo, jamás rindiéndose para un día estar juntos, sacrifico muchas cosas por ella, siempre viéndola con un brillo especial, y no importaba que fuera falso o no, él le demostró y enseño a amar, no se arrepentía de haber entregado su vida por él, porque lo amo, y puede sentir que en realidad aun lo así.

Una lagrima rueda libremente, no era por el dolor físico, era porque dejaría a sus hijos y a Stiles, pero prefería esto en vez de llorar porque había matado el amor de su vida, ella no podía con más sangre de los que ama manchando sus manos.

….

Hayden se levanta con una sonrisa en sus labios, Cora aun sentada en el comedor no puede despagar los ojos de las fotos en sus manos, esto había funcionado mejor de lo que pensó, su venganza estaba hecha, ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera…

Borra la sonrisa de sus labios, y se muestra triste de nuevo. — De nuevo lo siento, si hubiera sabido antes que estaba comprometido no hubiera tenido nada con él. — Dice como despedida, no siquiera esperaba que ella le acompañara hasta la puerta, por eso va, sintiéndose muy feliz con cada paso, antes de salir de la casa mira al bebé en la cuna.

No se parece en nada a Liam, es el último pensamiento que tenia de ese lugar, cierra la puerta detrás de ella, vuelve a sonreír pero esta vez no con malicia, solo feliz de ver el auto deportivo de Nolan esperándole en la calzada, él tenía gafas de sol aunque el día no era soleado en realidad, ella ríe y se acerca, entra al auto y sin decir nada Nolan le pasa un par de gafas de sol.

— ¿Y ahora donde bella dama? — Le pregunta con una bonita sonrisa brillante.

A ella le gustaba Nolan, de verdad lo hacía, pero mentiría si dijera que su corazón seguía perteneciéndole al su primer amor, lástima que Liam le traiciono, ellos pudieron ser grandes juntos, pero ahora iba ser grande al lado de Nolan, no sonaba mal, él era un tanto extraño, pero guapo y caballeroso, y sabía que con el tiempo podría llegar a quererlo.

Se pone las gafas y mira al frente aun sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. — Sorpréndeme. —

El chico enciende el auto, y da marcha a un nuevo futuro para ambos, se habían vengando de su enemigo mutuo, eso los uniría por siempre, incluso si su coqueteo no duraba mucho más, Hayden sabía que podía contar con él toda la vida.

Nolan baja el techo del carro, el viento hace volar sus cabellos, la sensación de libertad y victoria les sube aún más el ánimo, ella alza los brazos y ambos ríen.

Esa fue la última vez que estuvieron en Beacon Hills.

….

Stiles siente su corazón partirse cuando ve a Malia caer al suelo, esto no era lo que quería, no podría vivir si perdía a su mate, sin importar que no es su mate, lo ha decidido por fin, no iba dejar que la luna ni un estúpido lazo decidiera por él, quería amar a Malia y lo haría, lo hace, este amor es importante y no quiere perderlo de esta manera.

— ¡Malia! — Grita, saliendo por fin de su sorpresa inicial. Se agacha y agarra el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. — No, no, no, no. — Repite, sintiendo el miedo llenar sus sentidos.

No podía vivir si perdía a Malia.

— Respira, trata de concentrarte en eso, vas a estar bien, Mal, ¿vale? — Dice con rapidez, mientras revisa el cuerpo de ella, encuentra la daga y la saca sin dudarlo, la sangre mancha el piso. — Todo estará bien, lo estará. —

Malia pasa una mano al rostro de él para obligarlo verla a los ojos. — Está bien ahora, Stiles, estoy bien. — Ella miente, puede sentirlo en su pulso.

Niega con la cabeza, sin permitirse derramar ninguna sola lágrima, Malia iba estar bien, no iba a llorar porque no iba a perderla, se encargaría de eso. — No hables como si fuera una despedida porque no lo es, vas a vivir, Malia, nuestros hijos te necesitan. — La agarra de las manos, ella jadea de dolor. — Yo te necesito. —

— Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. —

— ¡No! — Exclama, herido con lo que dice. — Nosotros prometimos luchar para vivir ambos, ¿lo olvidas? —

Ella no responde.

Stiles mira a su alrededor, buscando a la culpable de esto, pero antes se encuentra con Scott que retenía a Lydia de saltar a las llamas, Stiles ignora eso y por fin encuentra a Alyssa. — ¡Haz algo! — Le grita enojado.

Malia tose sangre en ese momento. Alyssa niega con la cabeza. — Lo siento. — Es todo lo que dice, y Stiles quiere matarla en ese momento.

¿Cómo fueron tan idiotas en confiar en una Parker?

Vuelve a mirar su chica, su esposa, nada ha cambiado eso por lo menos, puede notar como la vida deja de a poco el cuerpo de ella, se siente inútil en ese momento, amaba a esta chica pero no estaba haciendo nada para salvarla.

— ¡Stiles entrégale tu poder de alfa, eso puede salvarla! — Le grita Lydia.

¡Eso puede funcionar!

— ¡Eso no es seguro, Stiles! — Grita ahora Scott. — ¡Puedes perder tus poderes por nada, piénsalo bien, amigo! —

Tiene razón, eso no es seguro, solo era un mito, pero no tenían más opciones en ese momento, además, nada era más importante que Malia Tate para él, por eso responde; — Poder no es nada si no estoy con ella. — Los mira a todos, decidido. — La amo más que eso, más que nada. — Era tan claro ahora.

Sin perder más tiempo aprieta su agarre en ella, no está seguro como lo hace, pero siente su poder acoplándose en las puntas de sus dedos, pasando a ella, no era una sensación agradable, una parte importante de él se estaba yendo, pero no le importaba, no le era difícil y definitivamente no se arrepentía por lo que estaba haciendo.

Se detiene cuando se siente vacío, pero no por el poder, abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es la mirada vacía de Malia, cuando no encuentra los latidos de ella siente como que nada tiene sentido ahora, esas lagrimas salen ahora y caen sobre la mejilla de su amada.

— Es muy tarde ya. — Susurra Lydia con voz rota.

La perdió, perdió al amor de su vida.

¿Por qué seguía viviendo? Él no merecía hacerlo, Malia murió tratando de protegerlo, hasta el último momento su lealtad fue para él, incluso cuando ya no era mates convencionales, incluso cuando él le dijo que no estaba seguro de seguir amándola. ¿Cómo fue tan idiota al decir eso? Obviamente la amaba, y se odiaba de haber tenido que llegar a esto para darse cuenta.

Algo brillante al lado de Malia llama su atención, lo observa un momento, no es tan estúpido, claro que piensa en los niños antes, pero es por ellos que debe hacerlo, él no puede cuidarlos, no así, y la verdad estarían mejor con Isaac y Kira, ellos son los padres perfectos, no lo piensa más, agarra la cadena del cuello de Malia, sabia de ella, se la vio el día que pasaron juntos, abre la cadena y saca el anillo de matrimonio, se lo pone con delicadeza en su fría mano, la alianza brilla ante las llamas, él saca su anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón, también siempre lo llevaba con él, se lo pone y une las manos, mirando los anillos baratos que compraron en las Vegas, siempre pensó en comprar mejores, luego que le pidiera matrimonio formalmente, más romántico que la primera vez, pero con ellos nunca se da el tiempo para eso.

— Tú eres mi vida, ¿recuerdas? — Agarra el objeto brillante que le llamo la atención desde el principio. — Si no os tengo entonces no vivo en realidad, Malia. — Le susurra, como si le oyera, pero sabe es imposible.

— Stiles… — Le dice con cautela Scott. Alza la mirada para ver a su amigo, que se tenía la mano en alto, como tratando de atrapar la daga de sus manos, pero no podía pasar, nadie podía pasar por el fuego entre ellos. — Por favor, no hagas nada, tus hijos te necesitan ahora más que nunca…—

— Lo siento. — Les dice a todos. — Pero no puedo estar sin ella. — No lo piensa más, clava la daga en su estómago, no duele, en realidad no lo hace, puede ser por la adrenalina del momento, no le importa.

— ¡No! ¡Stiles! — Oye el grito de su amigo.

Ya era muy tarde, se recuesta al lado de su esposa, mira su hermoso rostro una vez más, la toca una última vez, es lo último que hace hasta que una oscuridad le absorbe.

….

— ¡Necesitamos apagar el fuego! — Grita Alyssa luego del desgarrador grito de la banshee, haciéndoles a todos recordar donde se encontraban.

Lydia parece recordar su presencia, le mira de una forma que mentiría si dijera que no le dio cierto miedo, la banshee se pone en pie y camina hacia ella, por protección pasa sus manos hacia adelante, tratando de protegerse, cuando no siente golpe alguno abre los ojos, encontrándose que ahora también podía hacer escudos dorados.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! — Lucha Lydia contra el escudo. — ¡Te voy a matar! —

— ¡Lydia escúchame! — Pide ella. — ¡Ellos…!—

— ¡No voy a caer en tus juegos mentales, Alyssa! Ya cometí ese error con tu madre en el pasado. — Patea el escudo. — Y no podrás protegerte con esto toda la vida pequeña arpía. —

Alyssa, muy molesta ahora retira el escudo, Scott estaba en el suelo llorando, Breaden e Isaac habían salido luego de la muerte de Malia, Allison seguía inconsciente y Liam lloraba en silencio en una esquina alejado, nada de lo que paso es fácil para ninguno de ellos, pero Lydia se superaba y se volvía una verdadera perra, Alyssa quería darle una lección.

— ¡Mis planes han tenido más frutos que los tuyos! — Le recrimina. — ¡Tu solo los ibas a dejar pudrirse en esas celdas! —

Lydia la cachetea con todas sus fuerzas, Alyssa regresa el golpea, y ambas empiezan una pequeña lucha que se ve interrumpida cuando una nueva persona se hace presente en las calurosas mazmorras.

— ¿Parrish? — Dice Lydia sin poder creer lo que veía.

Era un hombre algo, que solo llevaba un pantalón que apenas le cubría, estaba en llamas, literalmente, no hace caso al llamado de la banshee, pasa las llamas con mucha facilidad, hasta que llega a los mates muertos.

— ¡No! — Gritan a la vez todos los presentes cuando ve a Parrish levantando a la pareja entre sus brazos.

No presta atención al escándalo, parecía que no era él en realidad, y eso que Alyssa no lo conocía, como sea ella no podía dejar que se los llevara, alza su mano, la pared transparente se hace presente pero increíblemente eso no lo detiene, es como si hubiera derretido la pared, un calor atraviesa su mano, le duele que la hace jadear y bajarla para tocarla, estaba roja, de alguna forma ese hombre le había quemado.

— ¡Manténgase alejados, es peligroso en ese estado! — Les ordena la banshee.

Y de esa manera nadie hace nada para impedir el robo de los cadáveres… Este pueblo era tan extraño.


	23. Somos leyenda

Cuando Malia despierta solo puede pensar que tiene mucha sed, y le es reconfortante poder oír agua no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, al mirar a su alrededor se da cuenta que no tenía ni idea donde estaba, y además que se encontraba en el suelo, un muy incómodo suelo rocoso.

¿Qué había pasado? No estaba segura, tenía confusos recuerdos sin ningún orden en su cabeza; estuvo encerrada, rompió una pared con su cuerpo, miradas como si ella fuera un animal salvaje… Su sacrificio por salvar a Stiles.

Mira a su alrededor, estaba en una cueva que era muy fría, ella odiaba tanto el frio, pero lo hizo, estaba muerta, no estaba segura que lugar era este, pero tampoco le importa ya que no puede dejar de pensar ahora sobre sus hijos y Stiles, les ha dejado solos, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado y ya los extraña, obviamente lo hace, aunque tampoco se arrepiente de su decisión, haber salvado a Stiles se sintió como lo correcto… Y por fin puede decir que hizo lo correcto.

Se pone de pie al cabo de unos minutos, aún tenía sed y quería ir a donde se oía esa agua, seguro eso la mantendrá distraída del recuerdo de su familia, nota que llevaba puesto un largo vestido blanco, esto no era su estilo en absoluto, al tocar su cabello lo siente muy suave, estaba peinada de forma extraña, era como si de pronto había viajado en el tiempo y ahora era una dama de la corte Griega… Oh, claro, ella murió por culpa de las Erinias, quienes eran de Grecia, todo esto debía ser obra de ellas, aunque debieron haberle puesto zapatos también, pisar piedras no era nada agradable.

Estaba poniéndose en marcha cuando siente movimiento detrás de ella, gira un tanto asustada, no sabía que podría encontrar ahora que estaba muerta, un fenómeno o algo así, valla es su sorpresa cuando ve a Stiles.

— Esto no puede ser. — Susurra, incrédula.

Esto debía ser producto de su imaginación, era imposible que Stiles estuviera con ella porque él estaba vivo y con sus hijos, los niños lo necesitarían más que nunca.

— Hola, nena. — Él le da una sonrisa, se da cuenta que esto simplemente no podía ser una alucinación, ella jamás hubiera imaginado a Stiles diciéndole eso en su reencuentro en el más allá, eso era su idiotez natural.

En ese momento quiso matarlo siendo por completo ella misma.

….

Kira no puede más y se recuesta en el frio suelo de la sala de entrenamiento, el clima helado le hace sentir solo un poco mejor, hasta que pronto de nuevo siente nauseas, iba a levantarse para ir al baño, sintiéndose molesta, es que odiaba las náuseas matutinas, pero cuando se estaba incorporando se encuentra con su padre extendiéndole un vaso de agua.

— Tiene algo especial para las náuseas. — Le dice con una sonrisa amable.

Kira se lo agradece y agarra el vaso, bebe el agua casi toda de un trago, se siente mejor no mucho tiempo después, bebe un poco más y le pasa el vaso de nuevo a su padre, él era bueno con ella, no le veía como traidora, ni tampoco le grito sobre cómo le hirió con su partida y robo a la familia, decía que el pasado ya no podía importar, ella había regresado como siempre supo que lo haría y ahora iba ser abuelo de nuevo, estaba feliz con eso, no pensando en el pasado.

— Levántate, Kira, aún no hemos terminado. — Le ordena su madre, estaba de pie enfrente de ella, con una katana sobre su hombro, le estaba dando una mirada de decepción, habían empezado a entrenar en lucha hace apenas cinco minutos, pero ella estaba embarazada, era obvio que se cansaría más rápido de lo normal.

Eso no lo veía su madre, incluso parecía que siempre olvidaba su estado, no llevaba mucho tiempo con ellos, empezaron a entrenar oficialmente mucho menos tiempo, uno o dos días solamente, mientras su papá trataba de hacerlo todo más fácil, su madre no parecía querer cooperar, estaba enojada por robar la katana especial de la familia, irse siendo una niña solamente, y además se enojó mucho más cuando se enteró que ella tuvo la culpa del accidente de Bill y que el bebé murió dentro de ella, le grito muchas cosas diferentes de las cuales Kira dejo de escuchar media hora después de que empezó, su madre siempre fue una mujer difícil, ella también lo era en realidad, por eso su relación nunca fue perfecta.

— Necesito tomar un descanso. — Responde sin molestarse en ver a la mujer.

— Tienes dos meses de embarazo. — Replica su madre, alza la mirada para verla, confundida de que quería decir con eso. — Sin contar los diez años de retraso, lo que menos tienes es tiempo para descansar ahora, claro, si es que quieres salvar a este bebé. —

Su papá se acerca a la mujer y pasa una mano por su espalda, como tratando de calmarla. — Tanto esfuerzo también puede hacerle daño. —

Mira al hombre con más calma que como le veía a ella, su propia hija. — Pero solo ese esfuerzo puede salvarlos de ella. —

Kira se levanta, sintiéndose ahora molesta. — ¿Salvarlos de mí? — Su mamá la mira inexpresiva de nuevo. — Se lo que soy madre, pero no me gusta que hables de mi como si fuera una bomba de tiempo. —

— Lo eres, ¿lo olvidas? —

— ¡Jamás pude hacerlo contigo! — Le grita señalándola acusadoramente. — ¡Por eso me fui de aquí, no quería que mi hijo creciera con el cuidado de ser un arma viviente! — Se encoje de hombros. — Solo quería ser una persona normal, mamá. — Dice más calmada.

— Pero no lo eres, Kira, ni tu ni yo lo somos, y si tu bebé vive tampoco lo será, nuestros poderes van más allá de la compresiones de este país, somos peligrosos para muchos e incluso a veces para nosotros mismos, solo trato de ayudarte porque soy tu madre, y eres tan afortunada de tener una. — Su mamá había sido huérfana desde muy joven. — Supongo que al final dejarte tener una infancia _normal_ fue el error, si hubieras entrenado desde entonces, no tendríamos esta estúpida conversación. —

— No trates de hacerme parecer una niña malcriada, yo no lo soy. —

Su madre se encoje de hombros, imitándola. — Eso diría una. —

Kira se cruza de brazos, molesta ante el cambio de papeles repentinamente, su madre era buena jugando con la mente de los demás, algo frustrante desde que tiene memoria, de todas maneras tampoco sabe que más decir, su mamá había ganado de nuevo.

— Como había extrañado las discusiones familiares. — Dice Ken, su padre, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Las dos miran al hombre, luego se miran entre ellas, al final terminan riéndose todos, eran una familia extraña, no podían negarlo aunque lo quisieran, y la verdad Kira también los había extrañado, no solo las discusiones si no ellos, a pesar de que eran personas difíciles eran sus padres y los amaba, cuando pensaba más en fondo aquello, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo a pesar de lo que hizo ellos le habían recibido y querían ayudarla en proteger este bebé en su vientre, eran familia, eso era lo que importaba.

Su celular suena en ese momento, agarra su katana del suelo y va hasta la banca donde dejo su bolso, la sala de entrenamiento en realidad también era el gimnasio en la escuela donde su padre trabajaba, lo usaban luego de clases sin problema alguno, la directora del lugar, una tal Caroline Forbes era amiga cercan a sus padres, por eso se podía decir que tenían ciertos favores que el resto de empleados.

Responde el llamado antes de ver el nombre del contacto, hace solo unas horas había encendido su celular, llamo a todos pero ninguno le respondió, así que supone alguno de ellos estaba regresando la llamada, Kira solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

— ¿Hola? —

— Mamá te necesito. —

Ella no necesita más palabras para agarrar su bolso y dirigirse a la puerta, olvidando por completo la presencia de sus padres.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Le pregunta a su hija, manteniendo la calma.

— ¡Kira! — Oye a sus padres llamándole.

Ella no mira para atrás, de nuevo dejándolos, pero es que esto, Millie e Isaac eran lo más importante de su vida, y obviamente no podía no hacer nada si ellos están en peligro.

La voz de su pequeña sonaba triste, como si hubiera llorado. — Malia y Stiles han desaparecido, Myles sigue enfermo, y yo… Yo…—

Kira se detiene. — ¿Y tú que, Millie? —

— Estoy perdiendo el control mamá, Isaac me trajo a casa, Cora nos estaba cuidando y hace poco llegaron los demás, pero no Stiles y Malia, sé que todos ellos están ocultando algo importante, eso me hace enojar, me siento como la primera vez que me transforme. —

Sus padres la habían por fin alcanzado, se hacen a su lado y le dan una mirada preocupada, la cual ella no presta real atención. — ¿Qué pasa ahora, Kira? — Le pregunta su madre.

Ella les hace una señal de silencio. — Tienes que calmarte, cariño, recuerda lo que Malia te enseño sobre la transformación. — Le dice con calma, pero era más para ella que para su hija, quería salir corriendo pero Beacon Hills quedaba tan lejos, ella no debió irse, no debió dejar a su manada. — ¿Dónde exactamente estáis ahora? —

— En mi habitación. — Responde la niña. — Y hago lo mejor que puedo. —

— Está bien, sé que lo haces cariño…—

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — Estaba llorando ahora, Kira se siente horrible de causar las lágrimas de su hija.

— Millie…—

— Isaac tampoco pasó la noche aquí, pero al menos ha venido a verme un momento, tú te fuiste sin despedirte…—

— Millie no pienses en eso ahora. — No era bueno que lo hiciera, eso haría que sus emociones se dispararan al lado incorrecto y le haría transformarse, Kira estaba muy lejos para poder salvarla de eso.

— Siento como si nunca más volveré a ver a Stiles y Malia, me siento muy sola, como si todos me abandonaron, y tú fuiste la primera en hacerlo, Kira, cuando más te necesitaba. — Cuelga luego de eso, rompiéndole el corazón a Kira, sus palabras le dejaron triste y con un mal sabor de boca, además esa era la primera vez que Millie le llamaba por su nombre únicamente.

Baja el celular con un sentimiento de vacío en su pecho, ahora estaba muy preocupada, pero no solo por Millie, se fue solamente unos días y ya todo se había convertido en un desastre, no debió confiar en ellos para cuidar a los niños, no solo Millie estaba perdiendo el control de sus poderes si no que Myles estaba enfermo, debía encontrar la forma de llegar pronto para cuidar a todos esos niños, además, ¿qué ha pasado con Stiles y Malia? ¿Por qué Isaac no paso la noche en su casa? Nada de eso sonaba bien, pero con la manada nunca nada suena bien.

— Necesito ir a Beacon Hills. — Dice girando para ver a sus padres.

Su madre niega con la cabeza. — No has terminado tu entrenamiento, Kira, apenas lo has empezado…—

— Sé que es peligroso. — Le interrumpe ella. — Pero mi hija me necesita. —

Sus padre se miran entre ellos, alumnos pasan de un lado a otro, Kira no podía negar que esta escuela era asombrosa, si Millie fuera por completo de ella no dudaría de inscribirla en ese lugar, estaba pensando en eso cuando su padre se acerca y le toca el hombro en un gesto tierno.

— ¿Por qué no le pides a Victoria que te de un aventón? — Le da una leve sonrisa.

Fue la primera vez que ellos apoyaron una de sus partidas, y por suerte esta no se sentía como una despedida definitiva, no quería perder a sus padres de nuevo, menos ahora que los necesitaba tanto por el bebé.

Su mamá es ahora la que se acerca. — Solo ten cuidado, nosotros estaremos esperándote aquí, si sientes _peligro_ no dudes en llamarnos. —

— Claro. — Les da una sonrisa. — Y gracias. —

— La mejor forma de agradecernos seria que alguna vez nos dejaras conocer a nuestra nieta. — Dice su papá.

Kira fue bastante feliz con esas palabras.

….

Reed le entrega el café a la banshee, que estaba quedándose dormida en medio de la sala de espera del hospital, parpadea seguido antes de enderezarse y agarrar el vaso de cartón, le da un sorbo antes de pasarle su abrigo de regreso, él se lo había puesto sobre las piernas cuando ella empezó a temblar, no estaba seguro que ella tuviera frio en realidad, temblaba más por todo lo que paso, y Reed sabía que entrar en calor cuando estas triste o en dolor es bastante agradable.

Lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Ella se lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa, no dijeron nada más, él se puso de pie y fue por algo de beber, sin pensarlo mucho también decidió traerle un café a ella, no podía decir que la conocía por en realidad no lo hacía, pero Allison le conto tantas cosas de ellas que podía parecer como si la conociera de toda la vida, por eso es que se dio cuenta que ella estaba agotada pero no iba irse sin importar que, en su mente Allison era todo lo que le quedaba y no iba irse de esta clínica sin ella.

Reed la entendía demasiado bien, por mucho tiempo los Argent y Donovan eran todo lo que tenía, más de sus compañeros fueron su familia y por ellos daba su vida, ahora… Ahora no en realidad, menos luego de la discusión de hace unas horas.

— ¿No has dormido nada? — Le pregunta, aunque sabía la respuesta, era más para hace conversación porque a ninguno de los dos le gustaba el silencio en lugares como estos.

Si Lydia fuera Allison entonces sería diferente el silencio, pero es que con Allison todo era diferente.

— Era imposible hacerlo. — Es toda la respuesta de ella, y no necesitaba más en realidad.

Él estaba llegando a la casa de Isaac cuando se encontró con él, Breaden y los niños, les habían recogido de la escuela, en sus ropas había cenizas y sus rostros una expresión triste, ellos les ordenaron a los niños entrar a la casa, quienes molestos no tienen más opción que hacerles caso a sus padres, él les pide que le digan que ha pasado, y ellos le dicen todo, Reed no conoció mucho a los alfas pero saber que al final murieron le provocó malestar, lo que casi le vuelve loco fue cuando le dijeron que Allison termino muy mal herida y le llevaron a la clínica para que Deaton le revisara, él no perdió más tiempo y prácticamente salió corriendo para verla.

Cuando llego se encontró con Lydia, fue Melissa McCall quien lo llevo personalmente al área especial, ella le miraba extraño, de hecho también miro extraño a Lydia pero la banshee no pareció notarlo y Reed no quería comentarlo, se acercó a la rubia-fresa y ella le explico que Scott estaba ahora con Allison, la cual cuando llegaron seguían inconsciente y no estaba segura si estaba bien o no, luego de eso ellos solo no tuvieron más que esperar y eso precisamente es lo que seguían haciendo, no está seguro cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero se sentía como mucho.

— Siento lo de Stiles y Malia. — Dice sin pensarlo mucho, sin verla a ella si no la puerta enfrente de ellos, donde se supone Allison estaba siendo revisada.

Lydia no dice nada, pero ve su gesto de dolor, sabia de todo el trabajo y sacrifico que había dado para salvarlos, pero al final nada de eso importo, el destino era difícil de cambiar, y todos, incluso él, estaba de acuerdo que ellos no debieron pagar errores de otros con sus vidas, y que además Millie y Myles pagaban de ello también.

Un niño jamás debía quedar huérfano, no era natural, no era lindo, no era justo, y él lo sabía demasiado bien para su mala suerte.

— Yo también lo siento. — Finalmente responde la banshee, cuando parecía que ya había acabado la conversación. — No fui suficientemente inteligente, Malia murió y puse en peligro también a Allison. —

— Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa. — Le dice obviedad.

— Lo sé. — Responde con la cabeza baja, los dedos de sus manos juegan con la tapa del vaso. — Pero desde que soy banshee y veo la muerte antes que el resto, siento que no hacer nada para salvarlos a pesar de lo que ya se, es mi culpa, una banshee jamás puede quitar ese sentimiento de su vida. —

Reed pasa un dedo al mentón de ella y le obliga a verlo a los ojos. — Eres más que solo una banshee. — Ella debía entender que también era humana, y fallar estaba en el camino de todos, incluso de ella, pero eso no estaba mal, lo que paso ya pasó y debían levantarse de las cenizas y volver a luchar por los seres inocentes que los alfas han dejado atrás. — Y estoy seguro de que todos están orgullosos de tu trabajo, también Stiles y Malia donde sea que estén ahora. — Deja caer su dedo para dejar de tocar la tibia y suave piel de ella.

Lydia sonríe, aun su mirada pagada a él. — Un cazador nunca se da por vencido. —

Reed le da un trago a su café antes de contestar. — No quieres que te diga cuantos compañeros perdí por esta vida sobrenatural. — Era algo natural, y es por eso mismo que Kate no se derrumbó ante la muerte de su esposo, a pesar de que lo amaba como a nadie más. — Todos dentro de esta vida saben que nunca serán simplemente normales, eso es el destino, y tú, como banshee, no debes creer que puedes cambiar el destino, no es culpa de nadie, es simplemente la vida y nadie dijo que sería justa. —

— Que profundo. —

Reed sonríe, recordando que Allison una vez le dijo también de esa forma, pero él no quiere decir nada más, solo abraza a la chica al ver sus ojos llorosos, a veces no se necesitaba las palabras para hacer sentir a alguien mejor, a veces el contacto físico era mucho mejor, por eso es que la abraza, pero es solo un gesto amable, él no tenía que tratar de ser amable le iba traer problemas con Allison.

Pero todo cambio con eso, y en ese momento no podía decir que era para bien o mal, los sentimientos siempre son complicados, en especial en aquel extraño cuarteto.

….

Stiles sonríe, y parecer hacer enojar más a Malia, porque se detiene y lo golpea en el hombro, pero eso solo hace que sonría más, su Malia era hermosa enojada, y la verdad nada podía cambiar su estado actual, acabar su felicidad, él estaba al lado de la mujer que amaba y eso le hacía feliz, nada lo cambiaria, ni siquiera el precioso enojo de ella le afectaría.

— Eres un verdadero idiota. — Le dice ella, cruzándose de brazos.

— Puedes decir lo que quieras pero nada cambiara que sea feliz porque estoy contigo. — Responde él, cruzando los brazos su pecho para imitarla con burla.

Malia se pasa una mano por la cabeza, irritada, luego suspira y vuelve a retomar el camino, se dirigían hacia la fuente de agua, parecía que estaban muy lejos pero no importaba aunque al principio no, ambos tenia sed y tampoco es como si pudieran ir a otro lado, estaban muertos, eso lo sabían, donde estaban no, pero no había lugar de escape y poco a poco lo superarían, supone que se acostumbraran de tener que estar en aquella cueva oscura y fría toda la eternidad.

Nada importaba si estaba al lado de Malia.

— No debiste hacerlo, Stiles, los niños te necesitaban ahora más que nunca. — Le regaña su esposa, caminando evitando verlo.

En donde sea que estaban no tenían poderes, no súper vista, súper oídos, súper olfato, garras, colmillos u ojos brillantes, era como volver a ser humanos por completos, no era tan malo para Stiles, pero Malia nunca fue humana por completo, así que estar sin todos sus sentidos súper desarrollados le era complicado y extraño.

— Seamos sinceros, Malia, los niños están mucho mejor con Kira e Isaac que conmigo. — Dice, caminado al lado de ella. — Nunca he cuidado a niños, y tampoco sería bueno para ellos ver a su padre como un muerto en vida, porque así me sentía cuando te vi muerta, Malia. — Suena bastante serio en lo último, porque era la verdad, pero ninguna palabra podría en realidad describir el horror que vivió esos minutos con Malia muriendo en sus brazos.

Él quería borrar ese recuerdo definitivamente.

Su chica se detiene de nuevo para verlo directo a los ojos. — Trataba de protegerte. —

Stiles agarra sus manos con las de él, en esta realidad o lo que sea donde estaba ella era mucho más caliente, puede ser porque era humana por completo ahora. — Lo sé, y fue valiente lo que hiciste, te lo agradezco, Mal, pero es que simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti, por eso te dije que si llegáramos tan profundo sería mejor que acabaras conmigo. —

Ella tenía que entenderlo, no era una broma, por ella haría lo que sea, después de todo se mató a sí mismo solo porque no resistía la idea de no verla nunca más.

Malia ladea la cabeza a un lado. — ¿Las Erinias no te obligaron hacerlo? —

Stiles frunce el ceño, confundido con esa pregunta, luego niega con la cabeza, iba a explicarle exactamente como pasó todo pero tres voces en perfecta sincronía se oyen y ellos voltean para enfrentarlas en pose de ataque, pero obviamente ninguno de los dos puede transformarse.

— Vimos sus intenciones desde que caíste al suelo, no tuvimos nada más que hacer en ese lugar. — Dicen las tres rubias, llegando desde una punta de la cueva, caminan relajadas y aun vestían lo mismo que cuando fueron a las mazmorras hacer que ellos se mataran mutuamente.

Ellas ganaron y debieron traerle hay para su castigo eterno, Stiles no quiere que su esposa sufra más, por lo que instintivamente la pasa detrás de él, tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo.

— Oh, tranquilos. — Vuelven hablar con sincronía, eran exactamente iguales y sumamente bellas en ese momento. — Si están aquí es porque han sido perdonados. —

Stiles y Malia se ven entre ellos, pensando enseguida que esto se trataba de una trampa, y esta vez no estaban seguros como protegerse, mutuamente, ya han perdido bastante y no podían perderse el uno al otro de nuevo.

No lo resistirían esta vez.

….

Allison tenía un nudo en su garganta, ese día se había vuelto una completa pesadilla, aún tenía la esperanza que en cualquier momento despertaría y nada de esto hubiera sucedido, incluso se pellizco el brazo un par de ocasiones en el auto de Scott, pero nada paso, todo seguía igual y eso le hacía querer llorar, solo que ella no quería preocupar más a su amiga pelirroja con eso, tampoco le era cómodo demostrar sus sentimientos con tantos ojos puesto en ella, si estuviera sola con Reed probablemente ya lo hubiera hecho, llorar hasta sentirse seca, pero es que con él se sentía libre de hacer cualquier cosa, era porque él sabía de todo su horrible pasado, sospechaba que Lydia también lo sabía, pero ninguna de las dos han hablado de eso, nunca hay tiempo de hacer cualquier cosa que no estuviera involucrados Stiles y Malia.

Stiles… Malia… Aun no podía creer que estaban muertos, todo lo que hicieron fue para nada, tener que viajar a un recuerdo horrible de su antepasada no sirvió de nada, aunque ese recuerdo le mostro una cosa, y es que entre Argent no existe la lealtad si de por medio estaba alguien sobrenatural, su familia, su sangre, no era de fiar y saberlo le hizo sentir mal la verdad, pero no tan mal como tener que afrontar el hecho de que Malia, su mejor amiga, su hermana, estaba muerta, y ya no podían hacer nada con eso.

No eran Peter Hale que desafiaba a la muerte como deporte.

En la clínica mientras era revisada por Deaton, Scott le sostuvo la mano y le conto delicadamente todo lo que paso, desde que le ayudo a no desangrarse luego del ataque de Stiles, hasta como Malia se sacrificó por su mate (Para Allison ellos siempre serán mates, lo demostraron ese día en especial), le confundido saber que un Parrish en llamas se llevó los cuerpos, pero lo que la dejo helada fue saber que Alyssa es la que dio la daga envenenada, esa bruja les dijo que iría ella misma a buscar los cuerpos porque pues el veneno que uso eran uno de ilusión, algo así como para solo ocasionarles catalepsia solamente, Lydia no le creyó, dijo que eso no serviría de nada ahora, las Erinias ganaron, entonces prefirió llevarla a ella a ser curada, porque según dijo el mismo Scott; Lydia siente que lo único que le queda es Allison y quiere protegerla más que nunca.

No sabe cómo sentirse con aquello.

Tampoco sabe que pensar sobre lo de Alyssa, ella decía que todo lo que hizo fue para ayudar pero Lydia les decía que no creyeran nada de ella porque es una Parker, y ese era un punto importante, por lo que tiene entendido él único que fue con Alyssa en busca de los cuerpos fue Liam, y a pesar de lo que Lydia decía, Allison no podía evitar tener esperanza con eso, hasta que no enterraran a Stiles y Malia no creería que ellos ya no estarán más con ellos.

Luego de su revisión y que Deaton cosiera sus heridas para que sanaran mucho más rápido, salieron a la sala de espera por Lydia, pero no se encontraron a la banshee sola, si no abrazada con un chico que obviamente Allison reconoció enseguida.

Reed Ryder.

Fue Scott quien se aclaró la garganta para que se separan, y lo hicieron, no lucieron incomodos o avergonzados y eso hizo por algún motivo enojar a Allison, pero ese sentimiento paso rápido cuando Lydia se puso en pie y la abrazo con fuerza, ambas dándose el apoyo que necesitaban porque habían perdido a su hermana, duraron bastante tiempo abrazadas, ninguna diciendo nada, ninguna lloro, pero el contacto les hizo sentir mejor de alguna forma, cuando se separaron Reed se acercó y le pregunto si estaba bien, si podía hacer algo por ella, el lucia cansado y pudo ver en sus ojos que algo no andaba bien, pero no pudo preguntarle en ese momento si él estaba bien, en vez de eso solo respondió que no, no estaba bien, y no, no podía hacer nada por ella.

Nadie podía, a menos de que Alyssa Palvin trajera a la vida de nuevo a Malia Hale.

Todos fueron al auto de McCall, Lydia prácticamente le obligo a ir adelante con Scott, cuando en realidad quería ir con Reed, pero al final Lydia gano, como siempre, y Allison fue la copiloto mientras, en algún momento del viaje, la banshee se quedó dormida en el hombro del cazador, y ese día descubrió odiaba que, otras personas que no fuera solo ella, durmieran en el hombro de su mejor amigo, porque Reed solo era eso, su mejor amigo.

Estaba tan segura de eso, hasta que llegaron, Scott abrió la puerta para ella y luego para Lydia, la cual Reed despertó cuando estaba llegando, ellos estaban entrando a la casa de Isaac cuando Reed la sostiene del codo y le dice que necesitaba hablar con ella.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Le pregunta preocupada.

En ese momento Reed le dice muchas cosas, fue el día de malas noticias, porque le dijo que Dacre murió y Gerard le dijo a todos que fue mandado a asesinar por Malia, mostro pruebas y todo eso, pero Reed le aclaro enseguida que no creía eso, conto que Sean decía odiar a todos los sobrenaturales y le conto a Carla que trato muy mal a Millie y Ben Derek, Kate quería vengarse costara lo que costara y Eichen House había vuelto a ser propiedad de los Argent, todo eso paso en tan solo dos días en la que todos estaban muy concentrados solo en Stiles y Malia.

— Y tome una decisión, me voy a ir esta…—

Allison sacude su cabeza, creyendo que oyó mal. — ¿Qué? — Se acerca un poco más, mirándolo directo a los ojos. — ¿Te iras? —

Esto no podía ser cierto, ella perdió hace unas horas a su mejor amiga, y ahora estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo, vale, no de la misma forma, pero sabía cómo eran los cazadores, cuando se iban como lobos solitarios no pensaban en las personas que dejaban atrás, y no quería que él se olvidara de ella.

— Es lo mejor. — Es la respuesta del cazador.

— Pero…— Niega con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. — ¿Por qué? Si no quieres estar con los cazadores entonces puedes quedarte aquí. — Señala la casa de Breaden. — Puedes ser parte de la manada. — Resiste las ganas de decirle que se quede con ella simplemente.

En esos dos años él ha sido un gran apoyo para ella, y ahora, con todo esto de la pérdida de su tío y Malia, ella sentía que lo necesitaba más que nunca, de hecho había tenido pensado entrar a la casa y jalarlo hasta su habitación para poder llorar en su hombro, sabía que en cierto punto lo estaba utilizando y estaba mal, pero con él nunca se sintió de esa forma, porque con él era todo tan simple y normal.

Sentía que lo decía muy a menudo, pero era la verdad.

Reed le da una leve sonrisa, y baja la mirada, luego de unos minutos vuelve a verla a los ojos. — No puedo quedarme en tu manada, Allison. — Siente algo romperse cuando se da cuenta que parecía una despedida definitiva, el nudo en su garganta crece y no es capaz de preguntar porque, él parece leerla ya que respira hondo antes de dar su explicación. — ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estoy enamorado de una chica que ama a otro? — Asiente con la cabeza. — Bueno, ella es parte de esta manada, y no creo poder seguir viéndola de lejos. —

— ¿Quién…?— Se calla cuando algo en su cabeza hace click.

Una chica enamorada de otro y que era parte de la manada, él ha estado muy cercano a solo una chica de la manada estos días, Lydia Martin, claro, ahora todo tenía sentido, y saberlo la verdad que no le hizo sentir nada bien, no estaba triste, ni feliz, estaba enojada, muy enojada, y ni siquiera estaba segura con quien, como sea mira con frialdad a su ex compañero.

— Si. — Dice cortante. — Lo mejor es que te vallas. — Es su despedida, no lo abraza, no le da un beso en la mejilla, ella solo gira sobre los talones y entra a la casa de Isaac sin siquiera darse cuenta en realidad.

Poco a poco, con cada paso, se da cuenta porque estaba enojada, y es que desde que conoció a Reed lo ha tenido para ella, completamente para ella, se había vuelto casi como su ancla, nunca había dejado que un chico se le acercara tanto como le permitió a Reed acercarse, viéndolo claramente incluso tuvo su primera cita con él cuando fueron a aquel estúpido parte de diversiones, porque era así de sencillo, Reed era suyo, pero entonces conoció a la hermosa Lydia Martin, ¿cómo no se iba enamorar de la banshee? Es hermosa, inteligente, decidida, más cosas sexys que volvían locos a los chicos.

Entra a la sala sin darse cuenta, Lydia hablaba con Scott y Cora, la mira detalladamente, desde los quince años, luego de que Peter la mordió, se convirtió en la más hermosa del grupo, siempre llamo la atención de todos, mientras que Allison y Malia no, nunca le molesto eso, pero ahora, cuando nota la mirada de idiota que Scott le da, recuerda que se besó con Stiles, y sabe que Reed la ama, se da cuenta que estaba enojada con la banshee, ella siempre obtenía a los chicos, por culpa de la banshee todo era incomodo con Scott, y no quería eso en su relación con Reed, no quería compartirlo también, nunca antes tuvo nada para ella sola, sabía que Reed no era un objeto, pero es que quería tan fuerte que Reed fuera solo suyo, su mejor amigo incondicional, que le viera solo a ella, que solo ella pudiera dormir en su hombro, quería ser egoísta solo una vez, porque ese día casi muere por segunda vez en su vida, y se dio cuenta que ella estaba más sola que el resto, y ya no quería más eso, ella quería a Reed.

¿Quería a Reed? ¿De qué forma exactamente?

_Para jugar a la casita._ Le recomienda su parte animal ronroneando de forma extraña, estaba pensando en esa posibilidad cuando Lydia nota su presencia y gira para verle.

— Hey, Ally. — Le dice con voz dulce su amiga. — ¿Quieres descansar? —

— Te odio. — Lo dice sin pensar, de verdad que sí, los ojos de la banshee se abren mucho por la sorpresa de sus inesperadas palabras. — No tenías que ser coqueta con Reed, ya tienes a tus pies a Scott. — Le dice con mucho rencor, incluso se sorprende ella misma, supone que ha estado guardando estos sentimientos en su interior por mucho tiempo, y ese día pasaron tantas cosas que le fue imposible no explotar.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Le pregunta su amiga, acercándose sin temor a ella.

Scott y Cora se muestran incomodos con esta conversación, pero el estúpido alfa se hace al lado de Lydia y también le ve mira como esperando una verdadera explicación de lo que estaba diciendo, como si estuviera ofendido al tratar de decir que su perfecta Lydia ha estado coqueteando con el insulso cazador, eso obviamente le hace enojar más.

— ¡No es justo, Lydia! — Grita, casi demasiado infantil. — ¡Primero te acuesta con Scott sin siquiera conocerlo, como perra en celo, luego besas a Stiles cuando es un hombre casado, y ahora coqueteas con Reed cuando él es mío! — Se siente extraña cuando dice eso último en voz alta, lo primero Cora se lo conto hace un par de meses atrás (Liam fue quien se lo dijo), lo segundo lo supo por ese encuentro con Adina, pero esas dos cosas no estaban tan mal como ella llamando a un chico suyo.

Lydia abre la boca y luego la cierra, parece que no sabía que decir con toda esa estúpida escenita de celos, Cora se pasa una mano a la boca, resistiendo las ganas de reírse, haciendo contraste con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, parecía haber llorado por horas, y al final el sorprendido Scott es quien toma la palabra.

— Allison, no es momento para esto…— Dice el alfa, como siempre tratando de mantener la calma, entre todos y en todo momento.

Ella era como Scott, le gustaba la paz, pero en ese día le es irritable, sabia no era el momento para parecer una loca, pero es que ella… Siente que perdió todo, su familia, su hermana, su apellido, y ahora también su mejor amigo, es mucho para ella, y no sabe cómo sacar toda es impotencia de su pecho, no quería llorar, ella solo se permitía llorar en el hombro de Reed, y por culpa de Lydia lo ha perdido, entonces parecía justo gritarle a la banshee.

Iba seguir con su escena, de nuevo guiándose por sus egoístas sentidos, pero una mano se posa en su codo y la obliga a girar de nuevo, no se puede sorprender cuando ve a Reed, parecía enojado, pues él no debió seguirla, ahora se siente avergonzada al darse cuenta que debió haberla oído diciendo que él es de ella, que patética era Allison Argent, no tiene tiempo de explicarse y tratar de arreglar lo que dijo porque Reed habla antes.

— Allison, no me gusta Lydia. — Le dice con mucha seguridad, y su pulso no se acelera porque lo que no mintió, puede sentir el fuego de furia en su interior apagándose de a poco. — Me gustas tú, siempre ha sido únicamente tú. —

Allison tarda un poco en entender lo que dijo su amigo, mira hacia atrás con disimulo, todos se muestran sorprendidos con esa confesión, entonces se da cuenta que esto no había sido obra de su imaginación, de verdad Reed Ryder le acababa de confesar su amor.

¿Y ahora que iba hacer?

….

Alyssa y Liam siguieron al tal Parrish hasta lo que parecía los cimientos de un gran árbol, ahora solo era un tronco viejo, pero aún con vida, cuando la bruja lo vio, lleno de cuerpos que parecían calcinados, se sintió atraída ante eso, y eso la asusto mucho.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le pregunto Liam, seguramente al ver su semblante pálido.

— ¿Por qué hay tantos cuerpos? — Responde con otra pregunta sin poder evitarlo.

Liam la mira y luego al tronco, donde Parrish estaba dejando en la punta de todos a Stiles y Malia, ellos estaban escondido entre unos matorrales, porque según Lydia, Parrish podía ser muy peligroso en el estado actual, deberían dejar que se apagara por sí mismo.

No puede dejar de pensar que este pueblo es muy extraño.

— ¿Qué cuerpos? — Termina por decir su amigo, luciendo muy confundido.

Vale, o el pueblo es extraño o ella ha terminado por volverse loca, obviamente esperaba que fuera lo primero.

— Olvídalo. — Dice con un gesto indiferente de su mano.

Esperaron escondidos por lo que parecía una eternidad, en eso ella miro al chico a su lado, Liam fue muy amable de seguirla y creer en ella, ayudándola a pesar de todo, la verdad es que nunca había tenido una amistad tan sincera como esta, a ella no le gustaba socializar, siempre alejaba a todos pero con Liam y las chicas fue todo muy diferente, vuelve la mirada al frente, observa ahora al chico en fuego, algo y muy musculoso, ella no pudo evitar pensar en que tenía unos asombrosos ojos llamativos y brillantes por el fuego de su propio cuerpo, era algo alucinante, jamás imagino que su vida de estudios seria envuelta en fantasía, la verdad es que aunque es muy extraño todo también era fascinante y la adrenalina le gustaba.

También se sentía genial usar sus poderes.

Mira hacia sus manos, cada vez que hacía algo mágico brillaban a dorado, nadie le dijo nada pero sabía que eso no era muy normal ni siquiera para las brujas, las manos de Olga no brillan cuando usa magia, pero se supone que Alyssa no solo es bruja, es mitad hada por su madre, y si Peter Hale es su padre entonces es mitad lobo, esa extraña combinación debe ser la que hace el brillo dorado de sus poderes, es la única explicación que encontraba.

Liam le toca el hombro, ella lo ve y él le señala hacia adelante. — Se está moviendo por fin. —

Era cierto, Parrish se había sentado a un lado de los cuerpos de Stiles y Malia y puesto su mano sobre la frente, como dando las condolencias a la pareja, ahora estaba de pie, su fuego se apagó y las huellas de césped quemado (Las cuales ayudaron cuando le estaba siguiendo) que había dejado cuando llego desaparecieron, cuando ya no estaba a la vista Alyssa y Liam salieron de su escondite.

— Esto tiene que funcionar sí o sí. — Le dice Liam, dándole una mirad intensa, él confiaba mucho en ella.

Claro, eso no la hacía sentir con mucha presión, respira hondo, tratando de calmarse, y responde: — Lo sé. —

Trata de no respirar mucho, el olor de los cuerpos calcinados no era muy lindo, como Stiles y Malia estaban justo en la mitad del tronco ella tiene que escalar sobre algunos de los cuerpos, no quiere pensar en eso o vomitaría, Liam le ve extrañado, no entiende como él no podía ver los cuerpos, pero como sea eso no era importante ahora, se sienta en el tronco, mira los cuerpos de los alfas, estaban pálidos, sin ninguna señal de vida, su lado médico le decía que todo estaba perdido, pero su lado mágico decía todo lo contrario, había hecho esto por algo, y le iba a demostrar a todos que no era una asesina como su mamá biológica.

Agarra la daga, que había recuperado luego que el fuego se extinguió en esas mazmorras, la había puesto en su cinturón, asegurándose siempre que no callera, su mano aún no había sanado por completo del anterior corte pero no le importa, vuelve a cortarse la palma de su mano, no puede evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, pero luego baja la daga y alza su mano apretada hasta el rostro de Malia, unas gotas de su sangre caen en la mejilla de ella, enseguida pasa la mano hasta Stiles y la sangre cae sobre su frente, luego la aleja, se supone que con eso, al haber entrelazado su vida con la de ellos en el veneno artificial, volverían a respirar, pero no pasa nada.

Absolutamente nada.

— Alyssa…— Le dice Liam, que había esperado hasta ese momento en completo silencio.

Ella no es capaz de verlo, se siente decepcionado de sí misma, debió haber dicho algo mal en el hechizo y por eso funciono, era una tonta, no debió jugar con vidas inocentes.

— No es tu culpa. — Alza la mirada cuando oye una voz fuerte y desconocida, era el hombre de fuego, ahora parecía normal, solo que su cuerpo medio desnudo lleno de ceniza. — Este es su destino. — Le dice como si nada.

— Yo los mate. — Dice con sincero arrepentimiento, no quería esto, nunca lo quiso, solo trataba ayudar…

— No, no realmente. — Él se acerca hasta ella, alza los brazos, como pidiendo permiso para ayudarla bajar de sus cuerpos muertos, ella había olvidado donde estaba por un momento, por lo que asiente con la cabeza, Parrish pasa un brazo a la espalda de ella y otro debajo de sus rodillas, el tronco no era muy alto, pero ella de verdad no quería de nuevo pasar por los cuerpos, pasa sus manos al cuello del hombre y él al poco tiempo y unos pasos después le deja en el fresco césped, lejos de los cuerpos, al lado de Liam. — No deberían estar aquí, en especial tú, Alyssa. —

La mencionada frunce el ceño. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —

— No lo sé. — Responde con sinceridad él.

Ella lo entiende luego de eso, el pueblo no es extraño, lo son las personas que habitaban en él, y parece ser que inevitablemente se había visto envuelta de alguna forma a todas esas personas.

….

Scott estaba de luto, por lo que no debería estar pensando en esto, pero no puede dejar de hacerlo, luego de que Reed le dijera a Allison que le gustaba ella se lo llevo a la casa al lado, la casa de Breaden y Ben Derek, al cual estaba vacía en esos momentos, no era el momento, pero él no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que podrían estar haciendo solos en ese momento.

— Ally no es así. — Le dice Lydia, llamando su atención.

Ambos estaban sentado en el sofá negro de la casa Lahey, el beta se fue con Breaden hace horas a la alcaldía, el asistente del alcalde llamo en busca de Malia diciendo que era muy importante, Liam y Alyssa habían ido detrás de Parrish, Cora cuidaba a los niños, y Scott junto con Lydia estaban ocupados en ese momento con Allison, por lo que Isaac y Breaden fueron los que tuvieron que ir a eso luego de ir por los niños a la escuela, cuando llegaron se encontraron con una Cora con los ojos hinchados, pensaron que sabía sobre lo de su prima, pero no fue así, ella no quiso decirles que paso, solo les exigió que le dijeran que paso y al saber la muerte de Malia lloro en los brazos de Lydia, antes de que llegara Allison y dijera frente a todos que Reed Ryder era suyo.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta confundido.

— Eres hombre, Scott, y además por la conexión de mates supongo que crees tienes un derecho sobre Allison, ¿no? — Él opta por no decir nada, sintiéndose avergonzado de que Lydia pudiera leerle con tal facilidad. — Pues Allison no es como yo, una perra en celo, por lo que puedes estar tranquilo. —

— No estaba pensando claramente cuando dijo eso. — Responde Scott, no quería que la relación de ellas acabara por culpa de él… O de Reed Ryder.

— Eso lo sé. — Dice con una leve sonrisa la banshee. — Ella es la mejor de todas nosotras, pero nunca ha sabido llevar bien el dolor. — Estaba siendo sincera con eso, no estaba enojada con Allison, solo preocupada. — ¿Pero y tú? —

Scott vuelve a verla. — ¿Yo que? —

— Nunca hablamos por lo que hice, antes de ese día jamás habíamos hablado, pero de todas formas me entregue a ti sin problema alguno, ¿no me hace una perra eso? —

— Te entregaste a mí porque me amabas, ¿no? Nuestra conexión…—

— Solo quería vengarme de Peter. — Le interrumpe la banshee, dejándolo mudo. — Por eso estuve contigo, Scott, solo porque eras el enemigo. — Suspira. — Cuando Olga me vio por primera vez me dijo muchas cosas que nunca podría olvidar. —

— No me importa. —

Lydia se pone en pie, Scott imita sus pasos, quedando frente a frente, ambos estaban cubiertos de cenizas aun, necesitaban un baño pero ambos estaban aún cansado para eso.

Entonces ella continúa; — Tu destino era Allison, solo ella, pero yo me metí entre ustedes por mi egoísmo, solo por una venganza tonta. —

— ¿No…?— Scott traga el nudo en su garganta. — ¿No me amas? — No lograba entender a donde quería ir Lydia con todo esto, más que romperle el corazón.

— ¡Te amo! — Exclama ella, entonces Scott da un paso cerca y ella uno lejos, bajando la mirada. — Y sé que me amas también, pero no debería ser así, esa noche bajo la lluvia jamás debió pasar, Scott, porque Allison era tu verdadero destino, al entrometerme hice que se abriera dos caminos, y por eso ahora los tres estamos sufriendo en este horrible triángulo amoroso, y lo siento, de verdad lo hago. — Alza la mirada, mostrando las lágrimas rodando sus mejillas. — Solo ocasiono tragedias, lo siento. —

Scott no sabe que decir con todo esto, la conoce bien y sabía que le decía finalmente la verdad para que escogiera a Allison, para que terminaran con todo esto, lo que le dijo Allison si le afecto, porque ella confeso esto para acabar con sus errores anteriores y cuidar a su amiga, la única que le quedaba, hacer feliz a Allison era su prioridad, además, amaba a Scott, dejarlo ser feliz con la chica que fue su destino al principio era como su mayor acto de amor.

¿Scott quería este acto de amor?

_Vas a perder a la banshee._ Le dice con tristeza su parte animal, y eso era un gran punto. _Pero el destino no se puede cambiar, y Allison es bella también. _Era ganar o ganar con aquellas asombrosas chicas, y ese era el problema, eso era lo que le ocasionaba mucha confusión, no parecía lo justo para ninguna de las dos.

— Tal vez en otro universo puedas escogerme, pero no en este. — Ella lo dice con mucha seguridad. — Haz lo correcto, Scott, no la pierdas por mi culpa. — Lydia se acerca y deja un beso en su mejilla, esta era su despedida, la despedida que Lydia estaba decidiendo por él, porque algunas costumbres nunca mueren. — Me daré una ducha ahora, huelo a Malia y eso me lastima. — Habla mientras camina hacia las escaleras, dejándolo atrás como siempre hacia cuando se trataba de Allison o Malia.

Aunque ya no la ve la sigue con su oído, la siente entrando a la habitación de Malia, estaba sollozando apoyada en la puerta, pudo sentirlo ante el crujido de la madera, luego abre la puerta del baño, probablemente debería haber tomado ese baño en la casa de Breaden, donde se estaba quedando, pero seguramente no quería encontrarse con Allison en ese momento, y para huir de Scott solo podía esconderse en el baño desnuda, puede sentir ella quitándose su sucio vestido, los zapatos, todo cayendo al suelo, el grifo es abierto, y deja que el sonido del agua ahogue sus sollozos.

Cora sale de la cocina en ese momento, tenía a los bebés en brazos, era ágil con ellos. — Supongo que debo hacer como que no oí nada, pero Lydia siempre ha dicho que soy una entrometida. —

— Cora…—

— Yo no era la mate de Liam. — Le interrumpe ella, él no dice nada, la beta deja a los niños en el suelo, ellos ya han empezado a caminar. — Todos sabemos que los betas no tienen mates, ese privilegio es para los alfas, ¿así que sabes porque termine siendo su mate? —

— No, pero supongo que me lo dirás. —

Cora sonríe, pero sus ojos vacíos no le muestran divertida en lo absoluto. — Tienes razón, te lo diré, somos mates porque decidimos cambiar nuestros destinos y estar juntos, nuestras partes animales lo permitieron y de esa sencilla forma termine con esto. — Señala su hombro, no ve nada por su blusa, pero Scott supone que señalaba su marca de pertenencia. — Solo ten cuidado, McCall, cambiar el destino también es peligroso, y amar de una u otra forma te terminara por romper el corazón en cualquier momento. — Suspira, mostrándose agotada ahora. — Tu verdadero amor siempre te rompe el corazón. — No parece como si se lo dijera a él en realidad, pero esas palabras le hacen ver algo importante a Scott.

Romper el corazón… Hoy sus dos chicas han hecho cosas que le lastimaron, Allison al decir que el tal Reed es suyo, y Lydia confesando eso para apartarlo, eso le hirió, las dos le hirieron, pero solo una le rompió el corazón y esa fue Lydia, ahora todo era mucho más claro, y fue una Hale quien le ayudo con eso, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

— Suenas despechada. — Le dice, ahora queriendo ser de ayuda para ella, aunque de verdad lo dudaba, ahora solo quería ir por Lydia. — ¿Liam hizo algo mal? —

Cora vuelve a sonreír, mostrándose aún más fría. — Bueno, él dormirá en el sofá hoy. — Se encoje de hombros. — Pero mejor ve por… Bueno, por cualquiera de esas dos que hayas escogido, acabar con esto le hará bien a la manada, estar con ustedes tres juntos en la misma habitación es tenso e incómodo. —

Scott asiente con la cabeza, y camina hacia las escaleras, con la asombrada mirada de Cora encima, parecía que no esperaba que escogiera a la banshee, pero su decisión lo hizo sentir por fin bien con él mismo. ¿Allison estará bien? Pues claro que sí, porque en realidad no se amaban, ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de desarrollar esos sentimientos y ahora es tarde para eso.

Abre la puerta con cuidado, luego la del baño, ve la silueta de la banshee por la cortina, él no le había notado aun, cierra la puerta con cuidado y empieza a desvestirse, cuando está desnudo se acerca a la ducha, abre la cortina, Lydia gira a verlo sorprendida, él entra con una sonrisa en sus labios, cierra la cortina detrás de él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le pregunta, pasando una mano por su cara, como tratando de secar sus lágrimas confundidas con el agua, pero al menos no luce incomoda por su desnudes.

— He decidido, Lydia. — Pasa una mano por su cintura, acercándola a él. — Quiero que tú seas mi destino. —

Lydia suspira. — Scott, solo me dices esto porque has visto a Allison con otro, pero ella no lo ama…—

Él decide callarla de la misma forma que ella lo hizo hace diez año atrás esa noche de lluvia con él, besándola, sus cuerpos se tocan, la electricidad recorre sus cuerpos, ella se estremece pero devuelve el beso, el agua cae por sus cuerpos, esto definitivamente era bastante parecido a su primer encuentro, su primer beso, lo que empezó todo, él ama el hecho de que Lydia haya cambiado su destino, porque ella lo valía, la amaba, siempre lo hizo, y no iba a permitir que lo alejara de nuevo ni nunca más, por fin tiene sus sentimientos claro, se siente asombroso.

Al separarse Lydia aún se muestra dudosa, por eso dice; — Os morderé a ti y a Allison, cuando veas que la marca quedara solamente en ti, ¿vas a confiar en mis sentimientos? —

— De acuerdo, pero. — Aclara ella. — Si queda en Allison, tendrás que dejarme ir a Japón sin tratar de hacer alguna estupidez. —

Scott sonríe, confiado de sus sentimientos, por lo que le deja un casto beso en los labios y dice; — Es un trato, Lyds. —

Ninguno de los dos dice nada después de eso, el agua cae sobre ellos aún, la banshee le da una mirada de arriba para abajo, y luego vuelve a verlo a los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a bañar o que, Scott? —

Él se acerca a ella, uniendo sus narices. — Te quiero a ti, Lydia. —

— Bueno. — La banshee pasa los brazos encima de sus hombros, acercándolo. — Puedes tenerme por ahora, Scott, yo también te necesito. — Le acaricia el rostro con delicadeza. — Siempre te necesito, pero no trates de aprovecharte de eso. —

Scott besa su nariz. — Jamás lo haría. — Le dice antes de finalmente besarla y volver a ser uno luego de tanto tiempo.

….

Millie estaba llorando abrazada al oso de peluche (El primer regalo que recibió de su papá Stiles) en su cama, estaba aún dolida por la llamada con Kira, y hace unos momentos bajo a escondidas y vio a Scott y Lydia hablando con Cora, con sangre y cenizas en sus ropas, miradas agotadas, olían muy mal, pero lo peor es que no estaba con ellos Stiles y Malia, Isaac se había ido de nuevo y Kira ni idea donde estaba desde hace días, y llamarla le hizo más mal que bien, porque le hizo darse cuenta que ella estaba lejos porque quiso, antes tenía muchos padres que de vez en cuando le hacía sentir asfixiada, ahora no tenía ninguno, y se sentía, por primera vez en su vida, sola, completamente sola.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, cuando tiene pesadillas con sangre en las manos de su mamá Malia había comprendido que significaba algo malo, la última vez que paso ella y sus amigos casi fueron asesinados por Adina, o peor, sus padres casi se matan entre ellos, desde entonces no tuvo esa clase de pesadillas, pero ese día, en la escuela, volvió a pasar, y sospechaba que de nuevo Stiles y Malia estaban en peligro.

Ella no sabía cómo ayudarlos esta vez, los demás ni siquiera le han querido decir dónde están, ocultándole la verdad como siempre.

Myles estaba mejor que anoche, pero de vez en cuando volvió a llorar adolorido, Cora tuvo que ponerle esa cosa extraña de Reed dos veces más y ahora estaba más calmado jugando con Jack, Ben Derek se fue a la casa del árbol, ella le dijo que quería estar sola y como él debía esperar que su mamá llegara decidió mejor irse y no molestarla, además también parecía enojada con ella porque le había visto abrazada a Sean en el temblor.

Cuando apenas empezó el temblor Ben salió corriendo del salón en busca de ella, la encontró con Sean y obviamente no le gusto eso, porque desde que Sean les grito que eran unos monstruos parecía odiarle, y se supone que Millie también debería odiarlo, pero no puede, ella no sentía que podía odiarla a alguien en realidad, no era su estilo. Ben Derek empujo lejos a Sean, ellos iba a pelear por lo que ella tuvo que meterse en la mitad y controlares, o al menos tratar.

Luego de eso los profesores le obligaron esperar afuera de la escuela a sus padres, Isaac y Breaden fueron los primeros en llegar de todos los padres de todos los alumnos, y eran muchos alumnos, era como si Isaac y Breaden estaba preparados para ese temblor, o estaban avisado desde antes que el resto.

— ¿Dónde está Millie? — Oye preguntar a Isaac desde abajo, no había sentido cuando llego finalmente.

Ella se levanta con cuidado, hace unos minutos atrás Cora subió para verle, ella cerró los ojos para parecer dormida y su tía pareció creerle porque se fue con cuidado de no hacer ruido, este era el momento indicado para poder saber que pesaba, si ellos pensaban que estaba dormida entonces sentirían que podían hablar sin que ella fuera un problema, al menos de esa forma lo veía, en ese momento ellos la hacían sentir como un problema, y ni parecían notarlo.

— Durmiendo. — Responde Cora.

— Bien, entonces deberíamos hablar como decirle lo que paso para cuando despierte. — Esa era la voz de Lydia.

Millie se hace al pie de la escalera del segundo piso, si se acercaba más podrían notar su presencia, en este lugar podía oírles perfectamente sin perder detalle alguno, lo cual era lo único importante, por lo que dijo Lydia ellos estaban planeando decirle algo tan fuerte que deberían planear como hacerlo, eso la hace preocupar mucho más ahora.

_Por favor que mis padres estén bien, por favor, por favor_. Unta sus manos para calmar el temblor de estas, se sienta en el escalón cuando se siente mareada, seguramente era porque no ha comido nada ese día, boto el desayuno que Cora le preparo, no era porque estaba mal, después de todo solo era cereal con leche, pero es que ella no tenía nada de hambre, por eso cuando su tía se distrajo con los bebés y Ben fue a lavarse los dientes, ella tiro el desayuno por el desagüe.

— Vale. — Dice ahora Scott.

La niña respira hondo, tratando de olfatear a todos los presentes, son Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Cora y Breaden, le da curiosidad saber dónde estaba el resto, tal vez con sus padres, entonces ellos deberían estar bien, cuidados, era bueno tratar de pensar positivamente siempre.

— Creo que también es importante hablar sobre la perdida de Eichen House. — Dice Breaden.

Millie pone los ojos en blanco, eso no le importaba, ella quería solo saber sobre sus padres bilógicos, se apoya sobre la baranda de la escalera, y cierra los ojos, estaba muy cansada.

— Eichen House no me importa. — Dice secamente Lydia.

Breaden parece suspirar. — Sé que es lo menos importante ahora, pero debemos superar lo que paso…—

— Solo han sido unas horas. — Interrumpe Cora.

— Cora eres madre al igual que yo. — Dice Breaden.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Pregunta Cora.

— Pues que ahora que la heredera de todo ha muerto y no dejo un testamento, los buitres de los cazadores no perderán tiempo para tratar de quitarle lo que le corresponde a nuestros hijos. — Dice con calma Breaden, siempre tan fría como siempre.

Millie se siente muy confundida con todo lo que dice la mujer, no entendía mucha de esas palabras, como testamento y muerte de heredera, trata de mantenerse despierta y alerta para que cuando empezaran a hablar de lo que le importa; Sus padres biológicos.

— Breaden tiene razón. — Dice ahora Isaac. — Malia nunca quiso hacerse cargo, pero es que Peter dejo muchas cosas pendientes en Beacon Hills, grandes planes, y ahora los niños son herederos de eso, también de la gran fortuna que antes solo era de Malia, ahora deben dividirlo en cuatro. —

Lydia chasquea la lengua. — Entiendo lo que tratan de hacer, sé que es importante cuidar del futuro económico de los niños, pero dos personas han muerto hoy, dejando a dos niños huérfanos, creo que decirles eso sin causarle un trauma es más importante que la fortuna Hale, la cual siempre ha estado bien…—

— Pues el dinero serviría para llevarlos a terapia, ahorrándonos este mal rato. — Dice Cora.

Millie empieza a sentirse más mareada, poco a poco siente que las palabras de ellos empiezan a tener sentido de algún modo, solo faltaba unir algunas piezas.

— Nunca has llevado bien la muerte, Cora, pero eso ha sido muy insensible, incluso para ti. — Dice Isaac, sonaba muy sorprendido.

— Solo trata de llevarme la contraria, como siempre. — Dice Lydia. — Aun así te entiendo Cora, nos conocemos desde niñas, sé que tienes miedo de lastimar a Millie, pero eres su tía, y supongo que ahora tu o Breaden deben de tomar la custodia... —

Hay movimiento brusco, parece ser que alguien se levantó muy rápido del sofá. — Millie se quedara conmigo y Kira, obviamente. —

— Kira se fue, Isaac, y no creo que tú puedas encárgate de dos niños solo. — Dice Lydia.

Las manos de Millie se vuelven puños, sus uñas se clavan en sus palmas, duele pero le hace sentir controlada, al menos un poco, nada de lo que estaban diciendo le gusta a la niña.

— Creo que yo volveré a Londres con Jack. — Dice Cora.

— Tu, Jack y Liam, ¿no? — Le corrige Scott.

— Eso no importa ahora. — Responde cortante Cora.

— ¡Cierto! — Exclama la banshee, poniéndose de pie. — Nos hemos salido de lo importante de esta conversación, y es como decirle a Millie que sus padres han muerto. —

Millie ya no puede resistirlo más, baja las escaleras dando fuerte pisadas, todos debieron sentirla ya, cuando entra a la sala todos le miran, mostrándose preocupados, asustados de saber cuánto ha oído ella.

— Ya lo hicieron. — Dice la niña sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. — Y tengo que decir que son las peores niñeras del mundo. —

— Millie. — Isaac da unos pasos al frente, pero ella pasa una mano adelante, para que se detuviera, apretando los labios para no dejarse llorar. — Lo siento, pero eres una niña lista y sabes que decir algo así no es fácil, no queríamos que sufrieras. —

— Mis padres han muerto, mi hermano está enfermo y ustedes solo estaban hablando de dinero. — Les dice con mucho rencor, todos se muestran ahora avergonzados, excepto Lydia, que estaba cruzada de brazos con semblante desinteresado, ni siquiera Breaden era tan fría y malvada.

Y era por esto que no le gustaba Lydia Martin, cuando la vio por primera vez no pudo evitar fijarse en su belleza, y hacia linda pareja con Scott, pero luego esa rubia-fresa beso a su padre, ocasiono problemas, y ahora ni podía verla con tristeza, después de todo era una niña huérfana, eso hacía sentir mal a los adultos.

Lydia no era normal.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunta Scott, llamando su atención, él si le agradaba. — Estas muy pálida, Millie, deberías... —

Ella no oye lo siguiente, pero si siente sus piernas fallarle, su cuerpo golpearse con el duro piso de la casa, y todo volverse negro, se había desmayado, puede oír en su inconsciencia los gritos de todos preocupados.

….

— No quería ocasionarte problemas con Scott. — Dice Reed, Allison lo mira y nota que de verdad estaba avergonzado, ella baja la mirada a sus zapatos, verlo de esa forma solo le hacía molestarse, ese día Reed le ha sacado de quicio las suficientes veces para todo el mes ya.

— Yo no le pertenezco a Scott. — Es todo lo que responde ella, y es que el alfa no debía molestarse por gustarle a otros chicos.

— Eso lo sé. — Dice Reed, también tenía la mirada baja hacia sus zapatos, Allison lo podía ver de reojo. — Eres tu propia persona, nunca le perteneces a nadie más que a ti mismo. —

Allison sonríe con eso, el cazador era práctico con esas cosas, eso le gustaba porque ella tampoco creía que por estar en una relación instantáneamente le pertenecías a tu pareja, como si fueras alguna clase de objeto, no entendía como las personas veían eso romántico.

Luego de la escena de celos de Allison (Era estúpido negar que era puros celos lo que la volvió como loca), antes de que alguien dijera algo por la confesión de Reed, ella lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo a la casa de Breaden, al atravesar la puerta lo soltó, se sentía muy nerviosa y no quería que pudiera sentir eso, él siempre fácilmente podía ver que le sucedía, por eso le dio la espalda, ambos en silencio completo, paso varios minutos, Allison camino de un lado a otro, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, pero en realidad eso no paso, suspiro y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, la cual era del mismo tamaño que la sala de Lahey, ambas casas eran muy grandes (Cinco hitaciones, cuatro baños, dos salas, un comedor, la enorme cocina, un despacho o biblioteca, jardín trasero y delantero, Peter le gustaba regalar buenas casas a los integrantes de la manada), no mucho después Reed se sentó a su lado, se mantuvo callado, como dejándola procesar lo que dijo, hasta que menciono lo de Scott.

— ¿Desde…? — La chica carraspea, evitando verlo a los ojos en todo momento. — ¿Desde cuándo te gusto? —

Puede sentir la mirada de Reed encima de ella, pero es terca y sigue viendo sus zapatos, como si fuera muy interesante. — Desde que te vi. — Responde el chico, Allison aprieta las manos sobre sus muslos. — Pero en realidad hace poco fue que logre confirmar lo que sentía. —

Entonces él estuvo estudiándola, es algo que hace los cazadores cuando no está seguro de algo, la verdad ella no lo noto hacerlo, nunca trato de besarla, ni parecía verla fijamente de forma extraña, todo este tiempo solo la trato como amiga, la verdad, al menos al parecer de Allison, Reed trataba de forma más romántica a Carla, la abrazaba, besaba su frente, y por la misma Carla Donovan, se enteró que ellos fueron su primera vez mutuamente a los 15 años, al parecer solo se ayudaron para dejar de ser vírgenes cuando los Donovan mayores le molestaba con eso.

Al principio, cuando supo de eso, la verdad es que no le importo, pero ahora, al estar enterada de los sentimientos de Reed por ella, y al descubrir su lado egoísta, ella no es feliz con saber que él ha estado con su amiga cazadora tan íntimamente, ¿el por qué?… No estaba segura aun.

Ella finalmente lo ve. — ¿Querías irte para no confesarme nunca esto? — Le pregunta, él asiente con la cabeza. — Pensé que los cazadores eran más valientes. —

— Tú amas a Scott, lo sé, no necesitaba un rechazo para eso. — Aquella confesión lastima a la chica, la hacía sentir como si lo hubiera lastimado, aunque en realidad no ha hecho nada.

_Peor ha de sentirse él todos estos meses._ Le dice recriminatoriamente su lado animal. _¿Desde cuándo tan buena?_ Pregunta su lado sensato, supone que es su lado humano. _Desde que me gusta Reed_. Allison frunce el ceño. _¿Nos gusta Reed?_

— ¿Allison? — La chica parpadea muy seguidamente cuando Reed pasa una mano a su cara, como tratando de llamar su atención. — ¿Estas bien? —

— Solo estaba pesando. — Quiere omitir que estaba hablando con su parte animal, eso es extraño, incluso para werecreatures, normalmente se ignoraba su parte animal, ella es solo como otra conciencia, y no se respondía, porque era como hablar consigo misma en realidad.

Eso le hace dar cuenta que acababa de confesar que le gustaba Reed, vale, no lo amaba, pero si le gustaba, y era imposible no hacerlo, él es guapo, amable, su mejor amigo, normalmente la convivencia hace estas cosas, y ella ha convivido mucho con Reed los últimos años de su regreso a la vida, y es que en realidad apenas y ha estado con Scott, por eso no se ha podido desarrollar una real relación entre ellos, y saber que eran mates solo hizo todo muy incómodo para los tres, Scott, Lydia y ella, con Reed no tiene ese problemas, nada es incómodo con él.

Al menos hasta que confeso que la amaba, y es que ella no podía amarlo, la verdad es que su corazón latía por McCall, eso debía ser por la conexión de mates, lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que lo hacía de verdad.

— Allison, de verdad no estoy esperando que correspondas mis sentimientos, yo solo te lo dije porque, como tú misma dijiste, los cazadores se supone somos valientes y era de cobarde que me fuera sin decirte lo que siento, al menos una vez. —

Ella de nuevo se siente enojada. — ¿Y es de valientes decirme tus sentimientos, dejarme confundida e irte como si nada entonces? —

Reed parece confundido. — ¿Por qué estarías confundida? —

Valla, ambos eran lentos de verdad, puede ser eso lo que les hizo ser amigos al principio, se ayudaban mutuamente a darse cuenta de muchas cosas que pasaban desapercibidas con facilidad, y ahora, como eran amigos, deberían ayudarse con los sentimientos confusos, no huir, definitivamente no huir.

— Tú también me gustas. — Ella siempre ha sido valiente, e iba a demostrárselo confesando algo que se supone estaba mal, porque la luna le unió con Scott, por lo que era como serle infiel al alfa.

Él no demuestra ningún sentimiento, pero ella es werewolf y puede oler su sorpresa, y muy levemente la alegría. — ¿Te gusto como amigo? — Pregunta, aun sin atreverse a confiar las palabras de ella.

— Eso creía hasta ahora. — Responde, aprovechando su momento de completa sinceridad, esta podía ser la última vez que le veía además. — Pero me di cuenta que me he sentido extraña a tu lado últimamente, solo que no he tenido tiempo de estudiar eso. — Claro que no, estuvo muy metida en los problemas de Malia el último año como para poder hacerlo.

Reed baja la cabeza. — Definitivamente no era momento para decirte esto, estas de luto, deberías tomar un baño y tratar de descansar. — Él se pone de pie.

Ella imita sus pasos y lo agarra de la manga de su camisa. — ¿Vas a irte? — No necesitaba ser más detallada con eso, ellos nunca han sido de muchas palabras.

Él gira para verla, dándole esa mirada calmada de siempre pero alejándose un tanto de ella. — No tengo nada por lo que quedarme en este pueblo. — Su sinceridad le duele.

Lo suelta, herida. — ¿Y yo? — Pregunta antes de formular que podía ocasionar sus palabras despreocupas.

No dice nada por varios segundos, entonces se acerca y pasa una mano a la mejilla de ella, instintivamente se inclina ante ese tacto, le gustaba sus manos grandes y callosas por todo el entrenamientos y trabajo duro que ha tenido desde los 11 años, era confortante, alguien como ella era reconfortante. Cierra los ojos, disfrutando la caricia.

— Tú eres mi todo, pero yo soy tu nada. — Enseguida abre los ojos con eso.

Era increíble que él dijera eso cuando ella acaba de confesar que le gusta, de verdad él le gusta, no solo como amigo, incluso en algún momento de la conversación, cuando lo veía moviendo la boca, se llegó a preguntar cómo se sentiría besarlo.

Se aleja, molesta una vez más, hoy Reed era todo lo contrario a su ancla, le molestaba mucho, y es que odiaba que él no estuviera dispuesto a luchar por ella, si la amaba tanto como le hizo parecer sus palabras, entonces debería tratar de conquistarla, no irse, no dejarla sola, jamás esa posibilidad estaba bien.

Stiles lucho por Malia, Liam por Cora, y por un tiempo Scott lucho por Lydia, nadie ha luchado por ella, y le gustaría saber cómo se sentiría que alguien lo hiciera.

_¿Desde cuando quieres experimentar tantas cosas?_ No estaba segura de eso, desde que conoce a Reed le gustaba hacerlo, él le enseño salir de su zona de confort, ahora que lo piensa, solo es con Reed que se siente valiente para hacer este tipo de cosas, solo él y Scott, aun no le gustaba que otros chicos se le acercaran tanto como estos dos chicos lo hacen.

Reed de verdad le gusta, ella no podía perderlo, su egoísmo no lo permitirá.

— ¿Quieres besarme? — _¡Piensa antes de hablar Allison!_ Bueno, es tarde ahora, ya hizo la pregunta y es que de verdad lo quería besar, aunque nunca ha dado ese primer paso, por eso lo pregunta, solo con Scott estuvo tan cerca de hacerlo, aunque solo fue un toque de labios en realidad, no la gran cosa como seria lo que tiene planeado con Reed.

Si, ella misma se sorprende de lo tan segura de sí misma que se sentía en ese momento, puede ser porque casi muere de nuevo, o porque se sentía vacía ante la muerte de Malia, no quería pensar en eso, y decían que besar y hacer otras cosas era una buena distracción, o también podía ser porque sabía que algo como esto podía hacer que Reed se mantuviera a su lado, vale, sería dándole falsas esperanzas para que se quedara, pero todo se valía en momentos difíciles, eso no la hacía una mala persona.

Peter y Corinne decían seguido eso.

— ¿Qué? — Da unos pasos atrás, como asustado de ella.

Ahora estaban muy lejos el uno del otro, mirándose solamente por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que él niega con la cabeza, eso la hace de nuevo sentir herida. ¿Por qué no quería besarla? ¿No disque la amaba?

— Claro que quiero besarte. — Responde entonces, al parecer noto la decepción de ella en sus ojos. — Pero tú misma me dijiste por lo que pasaste, no quiero obligarte a nada, no debes sentirte obligada a esto solo porque te dije que te amo. —

Ella se queda muda con eso, Reed aun no dejaba de sorprenderla, ahora entiende porque él no ha tratado de besarla, la ha visto de otra forma, o tratado de hacer algo para enamorarla, y es que estaba consciente de su trauma por su casi violación, él se preocupaba por no hacerla sentir incomoda, no hacer algo que pudiera recordarle ese horrible suceso, solo preocupado por los sentimientos de ella, no los de él, y es que antes que cualquier cosa eran amigos, y solo quería protegerla de incomodos sentimientos, solo quería lo mejor para ella.

Allison da un paso cerca, ahora más segura que nunca. — Reed bésame. —

Él duda, pero da otro paso al frente, por fin estaban lo suficiente cerca. — ¿Estas segura? — Parece nervioso y eso es adorable para ella.

Normalmente Allison era la única que se ponía nerviosa por todo.

Ella pasa la lengua por sus labios, mira a Reed a los ojos, luego sus labios, luego de nuevo a los ojos, entonces asiente con la cabeza, dándole por completo permiso, el chico se acerca, casi como en cámara lenta, ella cierra los ojos, siente las manos de Reed posándose en su cintura con timidez, sus alientos chocan, y finalmente pasa el contacto tan esperado para ella.

Para ambos.

Al principio ninguno se mueve, las manos de Allison son puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, no siente nada, solo un calor extraño recorrer su cuerpo, no sabe si eso es bueno o malo, nunca había sido besada antes, y técnicamente era su primer beso luego del asqueroso de Lahey, ahora sintiéndose curiosa, pasa sus manos al cabello de él, acercándolo más, quería experimentar esto que era tan normal para los demás, Reed aprieta su agarre sobre su cintura, el contacto se siente bien, pero lo que descubre que le gusta es cuando empiezan a mover sus bocas, la fricción era muy buena, le provoca un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo, solo hacen eso por un minutos, entonces con cuidado él la aleja.

Sus ojos le ven con curiosidad, como esperando que ella diera que no quería que se le acercara nunca más, pero en realidad Allison quería decir otra cosas muy diferente.

— Quiero más. — Sonríe cuando ve el gesto sorprendido del chico. — Reed, quiero que me beses más, te doy por completo mi consentimiento. — Es clara, porque sabía que esto es importante para el cazador. Une su frente con la de él. — Enséñame esto también. — Sonríe más. — Tú eres mi mejor maestro, para todo. — Dice con seriedad, porque era verdad, fue Reed quien le ayudo acoplarse a la vida luego de estar tanto tiempo muerta.

Reed ríe, luego se pasa la lengua por los labios y le besa después, esta vez es un poco más profundo que hace unos minutos, él pasa la lengua por el labio inferior de ella, causándole nuevos estremecimientos, abre la boca y deja que Reed le incite a jugar con su propia lengua, las manos de él estaban sobre su cintura, mientras que ella tenía sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico, y sus dedos enredados entre el cabello de él.

— ¡Millie! —

Aleja al cazador más bruscamente de lo que pretendía, pero es que el grito en la casa al lado le había tomado muy sorpresa, aturdiendo sus oídos por unos segundos, no fue solo una persona, fueron varios, y estaba segura que nada de eso significaba algo bueno.

— Lo siento, ¿he hecho algo mal? — Dice Reed, sin atreverse acercar a ella.

Él no oyó nada, por supuesto que no podía, esto era algo de werewolf, pasa una mano por su cara, tratando de despejarse y despertar su cuerpo del adormecedor sentimiento del beso, ahora se sentía muy confundida con todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero no tenía tiempo para analizar que paso, la manada había gritado el nombre de la hija de Malia, aquella que prometió cuidar desde que estaba en el vientre de Malia, tenía que ir y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

— No hiciste nada mal. — Lo agarra del brazo y lo jala hasta la puerta, no podía perder más tiempo por lo que le iba explicando mientras caminaban era lo apropiado. — Es que he oído a la manada gritar el nombre de Millie. — Lo suelta cuando salen de la casa.

— Oh. — Dice Reed, empezando acelerar el paso también.

Ambos entran a la casa Lahey deprisa, y justo en el momento que Isaac alzaba a una Millie inconsciente en brazos, se queda muda cuando ve a la niña, Isaac ignora a todos y la lleva para arriba, Allison mira al resto, Scott va detrás de Isaac, Breaden con ellos, pero Lydia y Cora se mantienen en la sala, Cora va a por los bebés, es Lydia la que no demuestra nada, ni preocupación o sorpresa, solo se mantiene parada con la mirada al suelo, parece notarla porque le ve, sus ojos se muestran vacíos, como si no pudiera sentir nada en ese momento, ninguna dice nada, la banshee camina al lado derecho de la sala, y se sienta en el sofá como si nada, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, la mirada en la ventana enfrente, con calma, sin nada.

Nada de esto estaba bien, Allison conocía ese gesto sombrío de la banshee, y es que ella estaba ocultándoles algo, o al menos estaba sintiendo que algo estaba mal, y eso tenía que ver con los niños de Stiles y Malia.

No podía ser, no podía estar pasando esto, los ojos de Allison se llenan de lágrimas, y es que ella no podía perderlos, eran lo único que le quedaba de Malia.

Ya no podía con más muertes.

Allison alza la mirada cuando Lydia abre la boca, se tensa, temerosa, pero por suerte ella no grita, solo dice; — Necesitamos a Olga. —

….

— Sacrificaste tu vida por él, y él sacrifico su poder por ti. — Decían las tres vengativas en perfecta sincronía.

Malia mira a Stiles, estaba tan dudosa de estas palabras, temía que fueran una trampa de las tres rubias que les había hecho tanto daño los últimos años, su esposo parecía igual de dudoso que ella, obvio que lo harían, esto no era normal, no parecía cierto, simplemente parecía ser muy bueno para ellos, y nada le salía así de perfecto.

— Entonces. — Dice Malia, volviendo la mirada a las tres hermanas. — ¿Hemos sido perdonados porque nuestro amor sincero gana ante vuestras manipulaciones? —

— Básicamente. — Responde ellas, en aquella perfecta sincronización que empezaba a molestarla, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ellas le hicieron, le provocaron tantas horribles pesadillas por mucho tiempo, y también hicieron que lastimara al amor de su vida, era imposible que no les odiara con todas sus fuerzas.

— Bueno, gracias, supongo. — Dice Stiles, tratando de mostrarse indiferente, pero Malia sabía que él odiaba a esas tres tanto como ella. — Pero estamos muertos, perdimos a nuestros hijos, así que su "perdón" ya no importa. — Trata de ser educado, incluso amable.

Ellas sonríen con elegancia natural, era obvio que no eran de esta época, aunque los únicos vestidos ridículamente eran Stiles y Malia. — En realidad no están muertos, una amiga de ustedes trato engañarnos. — Esta vez solo habla una de ellas, la de la mitad, parecía la jefa.

Esa nueva noticia les sorprende de verdad. ¿No estaban muertos? ¿Entonces donde rayos estaban? ¿Y cómo podían volver con sus hijos?

— Esos trucos baratos no funcionan con nosotras. — Responde otra, la del lado derecho. — Aunque su sacrificio fue de valentía, Alyssa es una buena persona, y usar magia negra era todo lo contrario de ella, por eso solo lo hizo para salvarles. —

Alyssa, esta era la segunda vez que le ayudaba, tal vez… Bueno, tal vez en realidad no era como Adina, ahora si quería hablar con ella, aunque la verdad aun le molesta imaginarla como su hermana, era un recordatorio eterno del engaño de Peter con su madre, quien lo amaba con todo su ser, no mereció ese engaño.

— ¿Y si el truco no funciono porque nos dejarían en paz? — Pregunta Malia, queriendo cambiar de conversación, y además esto era lo verdadero importante.

— Unan sus manos. — Ordenan las tres.

Se ven entre ellos de nuevo, saben que no tienen más opciones que acatar órdenes en este momento, por lo que ambos entrelazan sus manos, sus ojos se abren mucho cuando un brillo rodea sus manos, esto nunca antes le había pasado, debía ser algo mágico de aquel lugar, donde sea ese lugar extraño donde se encontraba, ella la verdad no quiere saberlo.

Todo esto del brillo le hace sentirse extraña, por lo que se separa un poco brusco, Stiles le mira, estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, esto no era normal, ni siquiera para ellos que eran werecreatures, esto debía ser algo malo con esas vengativas enfrente.

— ¿Esto qué significa? — Pregunta Stiles, volviendo la mirada al frente.

— Algo que siempre vence la venganza y el odio es el amor verdadero. — Dice la de la mitad, ignorando la pregunta inicial. — Creemos en ese poder que con el tiempo han subestimados lo de su generación. —

— Ustedes son mates verdaderos. — Dice la de la izquierda. — Hace más de mil años no ha existido un amor como el suyo, uno tan poderoso y real, eso nos ha vencido. —

Le han vencido… Esto suena muy irreal, Malia no puede resistir decir; — Pero mi marca de pertenencia ha desaparecido. — Puede ser que no debería ser tan sincera, ahora pudo haber arruinado su salida de ese lugar.

— Porque no le perteneces, no algo tan simple como eso, ahora los dos son uno solo, y sus corazones laten al mismo ritmo, el uno al otro se ayudan mutuamente a ser mejores.

— A pesar de eso ustedes no se necesitan, se prefieren entre una enorme multitud, no son la pareja perfecta, pero buscan la forma de solucionar sus problemas. —

— Y construyeron de poco su amor, con esfuerzo y mucho tiempo de por medio, porque ni siquiera el tiempo pudo matar el sincero sentimiento. —

La verdad todo eso le sonaba muy cursi a Malia, pero era lindo y bueno, hasta en cierto punto sonaba como mucha presión en la relación de ellos, ellas la hacía sonar demasiado perfecta, y por culpa de esas tres precisamente nunca ha sido perfecta.

_¿Y qué hay de Adina?_ Cierto, Adina también les ha jodido mucho.

— Esto suena como fabula ya. — Dice un poco irritada. — ¿No pueden nunca solo decir algo normal? ¿Qué suene como de esta época? —

Ellas, frías como siempre, ignoran sus palabras, casi como si en realidad esta no fuera una conversación, ellas no querían perder su tiempo con ellos, unos simples mortales, pero no tenían más opción si querían acabar con esto y volver a su sueño.

— No nos agradas, Malia Hale. — Dicen las tres.

La menciona se encoje de hombros. — Eso me lo decían seguido en la adolescencia. — Stiles se ríe por lo bajo con su comentario, ella sonríe.

Las tres rubias incluso ponen los ojos en blanco en perfecta sincronía, era increíble pensar que Malia podría incluso molestar tan fácil a seres de hace muchos siglos atrás, eso le gusta, era como su humilde forma de vengarse de aquellas brujas que le hicieron tanto daño.

— Cassandra te ayudo a ser querida, pero ¡oh! — Exclaman con mucha falsedad extra. — La terminaste matando. —

Tanto Stiles como Malia se tensan con eso, en un momento Malea olvidado donde se encontraba y que no tenía poderes, por eso trata de acercarse a ellas para atacarlas, pero Stiles le agarra de los brazos, deteniéndola justo a tiempo, pero que mal, ella solo quería golpearlas al menos una vez, seguro se siente genial.

— Si no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, y estamos vivos, ¿cuál es la salida de este lugar? — Pregunta Stiles, poniendo detrás a Malia para que tratara de calmarse al no verlas.

— Créanos, tampoco nos gustan que estén aquí, pero la reglas sobrenaturales son duras. — Dice la de la derecha, Malia la verdad no le importaba sus nombres, o si siquiera tenían nombres individuales en realidad, Malia solo sabía que las odiaba, las odiaba mucho y nada lo cambiaria. — La única forma de mantener la calma entre creaturas tan poderosas. —

— Su amiga ya hizo lo necesario para eso, pero no despertaran hasta que se muerdan mutuamente. — Dice la de la mitad.

— ¿Y ahora para qué? — Pregunta ella, aun molesta, pero al menos se siente más relajada como para que deje de ocultarse detrás de su esposo, aun solo seguía apretando la falda de su vestido con las manos muy fuertemente.

— Van a tener su boda sobrenatural. — Responden en sincronía, eso sí sonaba interesante en realidad. — Felicidades, ahora son una nueva leyenda. —

Sí, eso sonaba a mucha presión.

….

Fue un viaje muy largo pero finalmente habían llegado, todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, mientras que la casa de Breaden estaba por completo en oscuridad, Kira aún no sabe que ha pasado, trato de llamar a Isaac y Millie, pero ninguno respondió, el teléfono de la casa no parecía tener línea, y ella en realidad no sabía el número del resto de la manada, el no poder comunicarse le daba más paranoia.

— ¿Esta es tu casa? — Le pregunta la chica en el lado de piloto.

Kira gira la cabeza para verla, por suerte Vic había aceptado llevarla a pesar de que ella iba tarde para el trabajo, algo en California, en realidad Vic no habrá mucho de su trabajo, como sea su papá le pidió que le llevara en su camioneta, la rubia-fresa acepto sin problema, fueron cuatro horas en la carretera, cada segundo provocaba más preocupación en la kitsune, le daba intrusiones a su amiga de la infancia de vez en cuando, y eso era todo lo que le mantenía distraída, luego de dos horas Vic no pudo más y le pregunto porque parecían tan nerviosa, y ella le conto todo, omitiendo los nombres de los padres biológicos de su hija, eso no parecía correcto ya que Lydia les obligaba ser discretos con esas cosas.

Si, los nombres de los alfas eran un secreto para la manada en el último año, con el simple hecho de que "no podían confiar en nada hasta que Adina este muerta", y la verdad es que Kira normalmente seguía las reglas.

— Si, bueno. — Se encoje de hombros. — En realidad es de mi prometido, pero supongo que eso la hace mía. — Y normalmente cuando estaba nerviosa hablaba demasiado, innecesariamente demasiado. — ¿Por qué? — Pregunta curiosa cuando nota la mirada intensa de Victoria en su casa.

— Es… Muy bonita. — Dice entrecortadamente la chica, como pensando con cuidado sus palabras.

Kira mira la casa. — Lo es, fue un regalo del padrino de Isaac. —

— ¿Tu prometido? —

Asiente con la cabeza. — La casa al lado es donde vive el primo de mi hija, os hable de él, ¿recuerdas? — Ahora es Vic la que asiente. — Los niños deben estar sufriendo mucho con esto…— Lo dice más para ella misma, mirando las casas con apariencia de calma total. — Bien. — Se gira de nuevo a su amiga. — Gracias por traerme, Vic, espero poder volver a verte de nuevo. —

Vic le mira y le da una sonrisa leve, triste. — Temo que esta es nuestra despedida definitiva. —

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta confundida la kitsune.

— He hecho muchas cosas un tanto tontas este tiempo lejos luego de la muerte de mi hermana, y no quiero que mi sobrino page por mis errores. —

Kira pasa su mano hasta la de su amiga, era triste saber que esta era una despedida, de nuevo, en parte Vic era lo único que le quedaba de Bill, y él fue su primer amor después de todo, pero Vic parecía decidida a irse, no podía impedírselo o pedir que no lo haga si es que con eso protege al pequeño Percy, ella sabía lo mucho que se quiere proteger y cuidar siempre a los niños que crías, Vic tenía todo el derecho de irse sin ver atrás.

— Cuídate, ¿vale? Y también a Percy. — Le da una sonrisa a la rubia-fresa.

Vic le da un abrazo, ella lo corresponde, luego de separarse Kira sale de auto, no le gustaba mucho las despedidas, y además no podía más con la angustia en su pecho por su hija.

— ¡También cuida a tus hijos y a ti, Kimi! — Le grita su amiga, cuando ya había arrancado el auto hacia la carretera.

Kira sonríe y se despide con la mano, cuando el auto desaparece de su vista gira y va a la casa enseguida, cuando entra mira tanto movimiento que le marea momentáneamente. Lydia estaba dándole órdenes a una chica rubia con mucha brusquedad, Allison trataba de controlar a la banshee. Breaden estaba en el jardín, hablando con Ben Derek quien lloraba en silencio, Breaden revisaba al niño de forma extraña además. Cora tenía a Jack en brazos Liam a su lado en completo silencio, el niño lloraba pero Cora seguía revisando su boca y ojos, al igual que Breaden con Ben Derek. El pequeño Myles lloraba con más fuerzas que sus primos, su carita estaba roja, y es Scott quien lo tenía en brazos, tratando de calmarlo, no provocando sus lágrimas. Reed estaba caminando de un lado a otro, como buscando algo importante. A los únicos que no ve son, obviamente Stiles y Malia, pero tampoco a su prometido y su hija.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de su llegada, seguramente era por todos los lloriqueos y los gritos de la banshee furiosa, iba a decir algo, preguntar sobre Millie y Isaac, pero antes Reed habla; — Si no lo encontramos pronto tendríamos que quemar la casa. —

Iba a gritar una explicación a eso, pero entonces una nueva interrupción, esta vez es Isaac, que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento, él si noto enseguida su presencia, porque las escaleras estaban enfrente de la puerta principal.

— ¡Kira! — Él corre hacia ella, la abraza con fuerza, no parecía creer aun que de verdad estaba de regreso. — Nunca vuelvas hacer eso. — Le susurra su prometido en el oído. — Nunca vuelvas a irte de esta manera, no escapes de mí también. —

Kira lo aleja con delicadeza, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, puedes ser por las hormonas del embarazo ya que normalmente no lloraba tan fácilmente, sus manos se posan a cada lado del rostro de Isaac. — No estaba huyendo de ti, estoy huyendo de mi misma. — Confiesa, suelta al chico y baja la mirada, apenada con lo que dirá, pero Isaac es su prometido y merecía saberlo en realidad, hace años debió saberlo. — No tengo control de mis poderes en realidad, yo no…— La chica se detiene en media frase porque todas las luces de la casa empiezan a parpadear.

— ¿Ahora qué haces, Alyssa? — Dice furiosa Lydia, cuando notaron la presencia de Kira todos se habían callado, Breaden y Ben Derek entraron a la casa, pero los bebés seguían llorando. — ¡Detente! —

— ¡No soy yo! — Grita la chica rubia, mostrándose igual de furiosa que la banshee.

De pronto Allison empieza a olfatear, casi pareciendo un sabueso. — Huele extraño. — Las luces se apagan por completo en ese momento.

Kira instintivamente respira hondo, tratando de captar algo, no esperaba en realidad encontrar algo puesto que no es un werewolf con súper olfato, entonces para su sorpresa si logra oler algo, o bueno, muchas cosas, era como una mezcla de flores, un enorme ramo de diferentes flores del jardín, nada de eso le encontró sentido, deja caer su mochila al suelo y entra a la sala por completo, buscando a Millie aun.

— Ben, ve con Millie. — Ordena Breaden a su hijo.

El niño no duda y corre escaleras arriba, Kira lo sigue con la mirada, cuando desaparece ve a Isaac. — ¿Qué pasa con Millie? — Obviamente sabía que algo andaba mal, esto podía ser su sentido de madre.

Isaac se acerca, pero no logra decir nada, Cora toma la palabra antes. — ¿Ben está bien? — Era una pregunta para Breaden.

— ¡¿Millie está bien?! — Grita ella, sintiéndose irritada ante que nadie le respondiera sobre su hija.

De nuevo nadie responde, esta vez porque de repente Allison cae al suelo, Reed preocupado corre hacia ella, y Lydia se agacha, ambos la ponen boca arriba y se dan cuenta que de hecho estaba consiente.

— No puedo moverme. — Dice la beta, tratando con esfuerzo mantener la calma.

— ¡Liam toma a Jack! — Grita Cora, ahora es ella quien llama la atención de todos. Liam es rápido, agarra al pequeño justo cuando Cora cae al suelo con un ruido sordo. — ¡No siento mi cuerpo! —

El siguiente que cae es Isaac, Kira se agacha y lo acomoda para verlo, él le daba una mirada de aparente calma, no quería preocuparla, esto no era normal, no estaba bien. — Los niños. — Susurra, viendo a Breaden.

La ex viuda no duda en correr hacia las escaleras, pero en mitad del camino cae al suelo también. — ¡No! — Gritan ambas madres a la vez, Kira porque también pierde todo sentido de las extremidades y caen encima del pecho de Isaac, Breaden porque no pudo ir por los niños.

Cora, Breaden y ella ahora eran unas madres inútiles, todas llenas de impotencia, frustradas. Lydia agarra a Alyssa del codo y la jala de un lado a otro, la oye gritar pero Kira no puede entender que rayos dice, la verdad es que estaba muy centrada en tratar de recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo. Puede ver como Reed también cae, Liam sabe que esto llegara a él también, pone al bebé lloroso en la cuna de la sala, Scott no es tan rápido y su cuerpo se tensa antes de poner al bebé a salvo, aun así logra hacer que caiga de espaldas con un ruido pesado, aprieta a Myles en los brazos, protegiéndolo con su pecho. Lydia es la siguiente que cae, diciendo una grosería y muy cerca de una ventana, incluso se golpea la cabeza con el marco de la ventana en el proceso.

— ¡¿Lydia estas bien?! — Grita Scott.

La banshee lo ignora. — ¡Sigue, Alyssa! — Grita con mucha fuerza. — ¡No dejes que entre! —

Kira no logra ver donde se encontraba la rubia, ni entendía que quería decir Lydia con eso de no dejar entrar, pero puede sospechar de quien se trataba el responsable de todo esto, uno por uno de los que cayeron al suelo empiezan a caer en la inconsciencia, Kira se siente mareada pero hace un gran esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos, se asusta cuando fuertes golpes se oyen en la puerta, son muy ruidosos, los bebés lloran con más fuerza, a ellos no parece afectarles esto, aunque no estaba segura de que no le haya afectado ni a Ben ni a Millie, y eso la llena de más preocupación.

Entonces la puerta se abre, y todo queda en relativamente en silencio.

— No puede ser…— Esa voz… Ella conoce esa voz, pero no lograba recordar quien era. — ¡Esa estúpida de Natalie! —

— Eres…— Esa era la voz de Alyssa, al menos logra reconocerla.

— No soy nadie. — Dice la voz que aún no logra… Espera, esa era Adina. ¡Adina estaba ahí! ¡Los niños estaban en peligro! ¡Trata de moverse pero no puede, e Isaac ya había caído en la inconsciencia! Se oyen ruidos extraños, y Kira se siente cada vez más pesada. — ¡Quita esta estupidez! —

— No dejare que les hagas daño. — Dice Alyssa.

— Pero yo soy tu madre. — La voz del hada ahora era tierna, manipuladora.

— Tú lo dijiste. — Responde la rubia. — No eres nadie. —

— ¡Eres tan odiosa como tu padre! — Adina parece hacer una rabieta.

— ¡No dejes que te intimide, Alyssa, no puede pasar! — Grita Lydia. — ¡No creas nada de lo que te dice! —

Kira ya no puede mantenerse más tiempo despierta, lo último que oye es; — Entonces esta vez sí voy a quemarte, no hay ningún Hale para salvarte ahora. —

Un grito, algo quemándose, mucho movimiento, una retirada, y lo único en lo que Kira puede pensar es; _Millie_.

….

Stiles es el primero de levantarse, no quiere pensar en el hecho de que estaba encima de cuerpos calcinados, en vez de eso ayuda al amor de su vida, ella le da su mano, él la toma y la empuja arriba, una vez de pie pone sus manos en la cintura de ella, la mira detalladamente, parecía bien, las Erinias no le mintieron.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — Le pregunta ella.

Stiles sonríe, con su pulgar limpia la sangre que había en la mejilla de su coyote. — Solo te amo, y no puedo dejar de verte, Mal, nunca he podido hacerlo. —

Malia sonríe ampliamente, sus brazos se posan sobre los hombros de él. — También te amo. —

— Amo oírte decir esto, en especial si solo es para mí. — Le guiña un ojo, divertido.

Malia ríe, todo se sentía mucho más relajado entre ellos por fin, ahora que estaban libres de muerte inminente podían ser ellos, simplemente ellos, lo que han deseado tanto desde que tienen 17 años.

— También me encanta oírte decirlo. — Dice la chica, mirándole con mucho sentimiento.

— Te amo. — Une su frente con la de ella.

— Te amo. — Se acerca lentamente.

— Te amo. —

Malia ríe. — ¡Te amo! — Su grito hace eco en el bosque.

— ¡Yo te amo más! — Grita él con la misma fuerza, el eco les hace reír.

Esto era liberador, con emoción besa a su esposa, esta vez no hay nada en el fondo que este molestándole y recordándole que no pueden estar juntos, ahora ya no era peligroso estarlo, y nunca más iban a separarse.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Pregunta Malia luego del beso.

Era el bosque, no las ruinas, además estaban encima de lo que parecía ser un tronco de cuerpos calcinados, Malia cuando lo nota no tarda de bajar de eso, Stiles le sigue detrás, una vez en el césped y la tierra, miran al cielo, estaba anocheciendo, debían moverse rápido.

— Espero que no hayan hablado con los niños. — Dice Malia, empezando a caminar hacia la casa, aunque en realidad no tenían una dirección exacta aun.

Stiles está de acuerdo con su esposa. — Después Millie y Ben creen que somos zombie. —

— No lindo, nada lindo. — Responde Malia, ella parece notar algo en su dedo. — ¿Cómo…?—

— Oh. — Agarra su mano y mira la alianza brillante. — Yo note que la tenías en una cadena cuando dormíamos en la casa de Lahey. — Él le muestra su alianza. — Yo también siempre lo llevo conmigo. —

— Eres muy cursi, Stilinski. —

— Y así te encanto. —

Malia pone los ojos en blanco con diversión, entrelaza su mano con la de él y ambos retoman su largo camino, sin sospechar del horror que estaban pasando sus amigos, pues los amantes trágicos ya no eran tan trágicos, y en ese momento no podían dejar de pensar en las palabras de las Erinias.

Ellos eran leyenda, una nueva, una buena... Pero solo sería una victoria si lograban sobrevivir al nuevo ataque, claro, pues Adina aún era un serio problema.

….

A Sean Argent le dolía el estómago, debe ser por algo que comió, no por su conciencia, claro que no, porque lo que hizo estuvo bien, Millie y todos esos werecreatures eran un peligro, en especial los Hale… Millie es una Hale.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser una Hale? Era tan bonita… Las personas bonitas no deberían ser werewolfs.

Trata de no pensar en los dolores de su estómago, porque ese día era importante, fue la primera vez en su vida que se le encargo una misión, y además que le dejaron entrar a la biblioteca de la mansión, nunca se lo permitieron antes porque era muy "pequeño" para saber en lo que usualmente trabajaban (Nunca entro a ninguna de las bibliotecas de la diferentes mansiones de la organización de cazadores), ahora por fin se sentía parte del equipo, un verdadero cazador.

¿Qué le pasaba que en realidad no sentía este hecho tan asombroso como siempre creyó que sería? Ahora en realidad, estando con su abuelo y su madre hablando sobre el siguiente paso, no podía dejar de pensar en que Millie podía estar muy mal ahora, aunque su abuelo le aseguro que no moriría, eso es bueno, ¿no?

— Estuviste muy bien, Sean. — Le felicita su abuelo, sentando en la cabecera en el escritorio que estaba en la mitad de la biblioteca. Había muchos estantes pagados en las paredes, montones de libros sobre historias de cazadores, y leyendas de werecreatures, solo las peligrosas, las que ellos debían cazar para tener a los humanos a salvo.

¿Estuvo bien? La verdad no hizo nada a comparación de lo que los demás hacían, él solo tuvo que abrazar a Millicent Hale… Ese día en la mañana, antes de ir a la escuela, su abuelo le dio una nueva fragancia, era un frasco lleno de muérdago en polvo, Carla fue la encargada de echarlo en todas sus ropas, así cuando estuviera cerca de Millie a ella se le impregnara sin sospechar, Sean creía que es estúpido todo eso, pudo fácilmente darle el muérdago como tal y Millie no sospecharía porque ella no sabe nada de su propia especie, ella no creció con ese conocimiento, si no como simple humana.

Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, su ingenuidad.

Si, la verdad es que a Sean le llego gustar Millie en el año que transcurrió, fue sin querer, pero es que Millie es una niña muy bonita, con sus grandes ojos marrones, su cabello sedoso, y esa sonrisa sincera en todo momento, la convivencia provoca eso, hace que al menos te encariñes con la persona que ves todos los días, él no iba ser la excepción, por eso olvido muchas veces porque se había acercado a Millie en primer lugar.

La muerte de su papá se lo recordó, era imposible que no lo hiciera cuando su abuelo prácticamente grito a todo pulmón quien fue el asesino, Malia Hale, la madre de Millie, no ha visto mucho a la mujer en realidad, pero estaba enterado de sus ataques de ira, era peligrosa, y fue una asesina desde hace mucho, Sean sabía que Malia mato a Peter Hale y una chica humana, eso no lo hacia las buenas personas, y Millie era hija de aquel monstruo, lo que le hacía también un monstruo, simple lógica, y como no quería ser un traidor por una niña (Y las demás razones), le conto todo a su abuelo, su plan de infiltrarse y lo bien que había funcionado, Argent estuvo muy feliz con eso y le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso (Fue la primera vez que su abuelo se lo dijo y la verdad pensó que se sentiría genial oírlo, pero en realidad no fue así, no fue nada especial), su mamá le regaño, diciendo que es peligroso entrar en una manada de lobos, pero Gerard le interrumpió, diciendo que él no era un niño, era un Argent, y ahora más que nunca se necesitaba la unidad y el poder de la familia.

— Gracias. — Simplemente dice eso.

Nota la mirada de su mamá encima de él, pero la ignora, lo ha hecho desde hace varios días ya, en el funeral las cosas fueron incomodas entre ellos, Sean no era bueno demostrando sus sentimientos y eso lo heredo de su madre, por eso era extraño demostrar lo muy heridos que estaban por la muerte de Dacre.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora padre? — Pregunta su mamá.

Gerard sonríe. — Nada grande, solo política, cariño. —

Por suerte eso sonaba bien.


	24. Ave fénix

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Gerard le llamo para darle la mejor noticia de todas, el infiltrado en el vecindario donde vivían la mayoría de la manada, había visto a todos entrando a la casa, excepto dos, Malia y Stiles, luego de una investigación pequeña afuera de la casa Lahey, el cazador logro descubrir algo maravilloso, algo único, y es que Malia Hale había muerto.

¡Esa insufrible niña está muerta!

Su esfuerzo, su plan, todos esos años perdidos, arriesgarse de traer a las Erinias, todo valió la pena, porque Malia Hale estaba muerta, decir que no culpaba a Malia de que su relación no funcionara con Peter era mentira, porque fue cuando Corinne quedo embarazada que Peter le pidió matrimonio a esa coyote… Si Malia no hubiera existido entonces Peter aun estaría con ella, eso quería pensar.

Con la muerte de Malia ella decidió que este era el mejor momento para atacar al resto, la manada estará en duelo por la muerte de esos dos, débiles, no esperarían de un ataque tan inesperado, por eso Gerard y ella se pusieron de acuerdo para atacar en mitad de la noche, le mejor momento porque estaba oscuro y no podrían ver entre las sombras, también aprovecharon lo que el niñito Argent logro hacer en la mañana, aunque la verdad ninguno de los dos le creían capaz de hacerlo, todo fue una prueba e increíblemente la paso, más cosas que le convenían a ellos, Adina no creía en la suerte, pero… Bueno, es que ella es increíblemente asombrosa, Peter y Brian perdieron la oportunidad de estar con una reina.

Gerard le envió dos de sus mejores cazadores, Jared y Adam Donovan, a ella le molestaba trabajar con niños, pero en ese momento le daba igual con tal de acabar con esto ya, ha tardado mucho en acabar con estos estúpidos niños Hale, y tiempo era lo que menos le quedaba, su magia cada vez era más débil.

— Si ese niño no mintió, entonces Millicent deberá encontrarse muy débil, no debería ser un problema llevárnosla. — Ordena a los cazadores, que tenían un par de armas encima. — Recuerda, solo vinimos por los niños, el resto aún no. —

— Simple pero aburrido. — Dice Jared, mirando la gran casa enfrente.

— Lo tienes. — Dice Adina con una sonrisa.

En ese momento finalmente llega Adam, ya sin las minis bombas que Adina había hecho para la ocasión. — ¿Y cuando hace efecto esas cosas? — Adam estaba reacio de usar magia, los cazadores por lo habitual usaban cosas humanas para acabar con cosas sobrenaturales, pero el jefe hablo y esos mocosos solo deben hacerle caso al hombre que les da un techo para vivir desde que prácticamente su padre les abandono.

Las bombas eran de humo (Adam las esparció por la parte trasera de la casa), una mezcla especial del jardín de Adina, las hadas eran buenas con la naturaleza, sabían usarla a su beneficio muy bien, la mezcla haría que los que la olían sentirían su cuerpo por completo dormido, luego caerían en un sueño que sería corto, por lo que tenían que ser rápidos, ellos eran muy pocos para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra la manada.

Se oye mucho ruido dentro de la casa, esa era la señal. — Pónganse sus máscaras. — Les ordena a los chicos, ellos lo hacen, eran máscaras antigás normales, Adina no la necesitaba, el humo del sueño no podrá afectarle porque es un ser mágico. — Entremos. —

Ella camina delante de los chicos, sube los escalones, ahora la manada debe estar en el piso, pensaba entrar antes de que cayeran en el sueño, quería ver los ojos sorprendidos de Lydia porque de nuevo ha ganado, a Adina le agradaba la banshee muy en el fondo, ellas son iguales, aunque ninguna de las dos querían admitirlo, y la verdad fue ella quien crio a Lydia, era la única niña que le agrado por mucho tiempo, lástima que era muy fiel a Malia Hale, aunque, ahora que Malia no estaba en el juego podía ser que Lydia volviera a su equipo.

Mueve su mano, pero no pasa nada, no podía abrir la puerta, se acerca y tropieza contra lo que parece una pared invisible.

— ¿Ceniza de montaña? — Pregunta incrédulo Adam.

— Peor. — Dice, molesta. — Violetas. — Explica manteniendo la calma como apenas puede.

Antes las brujas sembraban violetas en sus jardines para prevenir las visitas de seres no deseados, eso incluía a humanos, por lo que la que hizo crecer las violetas en la casa puso muy claro las personas que no querían que entraran, ellos, Adina no tenía la suficiente fuerza para rebatir el hechizo, pero no podía irse sin esos niños, era el momento ahora sí o sí.

Solo quería acabar con esto.

Golpea la puerta, con fuerza, con mucho enojo, de pronto la puerta se abre, sus ojos se encuentran con los de una chica rubia, de unos asombrosos ojos azules, el mismo tono y mirada de… La mira más detalladamente, la chica parecía muy sorprendida, era hermosa, con su cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros, los ojos brillantes, ella era tan idéntica al primer amor de Adina.

— No puede ser…— Dice en voz alta, sin poder apartar los ojos de la chica, jamás pensó que la vería, no al menos desde la vez que nació y trato de prenderle fuego, pero Natalie llego y se la aparto, esa vieja banshee le mintió, le dijo que se desharía de esta niña. ¡Y no lo hizo! — ¡Esa estúpida de Natalie! — Golpea el marco de la puerta, sintiendo la energía que no le permitía entrar en la casa.

— Eres…— Incluso la voz de la muchacha, con aquella seguridad pero inocencia, le recordaba al idiota de su padre.

— No soy nadie. — Le interrumpe antes de que pudiera decir "madre", esa era una palabra que ella pudiera oír para describirle. — ¡Quita esta estupidez! — Grita, recordando porque había ido a esa casa en primer lugar.

— No dejares que les hagas daño. —

Genial, ¿tenía corazón y conciencia como el idiota ese? ¿Por qué no pudo sacar nada de ella? No el pelo, no los ojos, aunque el tono de piel era bastante similar, además de eso no podría encontrar nada más que dijera ella podría ser su hija, es que si no fuera tan igual a su padre ella nunca hubiera imaginado quien era la chica en su historia.

Da su mejor sonrisa, aquella que había conquistado el corazón de muchos en el pasado, era demasiado adorable. — Pero yo soy tu madre. — Dice con dulzura.

Era buena pareciendo otra persona por completo.

— Tú lo dijiste. — Responde la niña. — No eres nadie. — Lo dice con tal naturalidad que incluso le hiere.

Adina no resiste más. — ¡Eres tan idiota como tu padre! —

Y para su mala suerte Lydia se mete, Adina no puede verla en ninguno lado de hecho. — ¡No deje que te intimide Alyssa, no puede pasar! — Grita la tonta banshee.

Ahora que lo piensa, Lydia tenía más parecido físico a ella que la tal Alyssa, el nuevo conocimiento de ese nombre le hace darse cuenta de algo, había una regla de poder en su familia desde hace siglos, era un tanto ridícula, pero antes se podía reconocer a brujas de cada aquelarre por la inicial de sus nombres, su aquelarre, o mejor dicho familia, adquirió la letra A como su representación, Peter sabia eso, ella se lo conto en la cama, pero Peter no pudo ponerle ese nombre a la niña porque en ese tiempo él estaba en Paris y además sin memoria de ninguna de ellas, por lo que el nombre debió ser puesto por… Deaton, bueno, ahora definitivamente deberá darle una visita al viejo doctor del grupo.

Por ahora se encargara de terminar con la vida de esta nueva molestia, se retira su guante con la atenta mirada de la niña encima de ella. — Entonces esta vez sí voy a quemarte. — Las puntas de sus dedos brillan, eran llamas de fuego en azul. — No hay ningún Hale para salvarte ahora. — Sonríe con malicia antes de lanzar el fuego en la niña.

El grito de la rubia no le gusta, de hecho muy en el fondo siente la culpa, pero lo que hacía estaba bien, no quería que Alyssa naciera desde un inicio por algo, era por un bien, incluso se atrevía a decir que era mejor madre que Corinne o Natalie.

Las mujeres de nuestra familia nunca logran la felicidad, y para sobrevivir tienen que hacer cosas horribles desde una edad muy temprana, no era lindo, las vidas de las mujeres Parker no son lindas.

Solo estaba viendo como su hija se estaba quemando (Solo el fuego mata una bruja, obvio Alyssa iba ser bruja como su padre y abuela, ni siquiera eso saco de ella), oye a los chicos detrás gritándole que le dijeran que rayos debían hacer ahora, pero Adina no puede apartar sus ojos de los gestos adoloridos de Alyssa consumiéndose poco a poco en aquel fuego azul, tan metida en esa escena que no se da cuenta que Jared se acercó a ella hasta que la agarra de la cintura y la jala lejos del camino del nuevo jugador.

— ¡¿Quién rayos es él?! — Grita Adam, quitándose la máscara y mostrándose enojado.

— Parrish. — Responde, alejándose de Jared — Jordan Parrish, y debo admitirlo Peter, al final si fue de ayuda este tonto. — Dice, sintiéndose animada de nuevo al ver que con cada pisada que da el ex diputado quema cosas a su paso, eso incluyendo a las violetas en las grietas de la puerta, el lugar donde Alyssa las hizo nacer. — Podemos entrar ahora, pero aléjense del camino de Parrish pase lo que pase. —

Ella no sabía porque el perro había ido a ese lugar, pero no le importa, ordena a los cazadores ir por los niños grandes, Ben y Millie, ella se encargaría de los bebés. Entran a la estancia, los cazadores suben las escaleras corriendo, pero ella se queda en la mitad del camino hacia la cuna, porque sus ojos se topan con Parrish abrazando a la joven bruja, que seguía gritando.

— Claro, ni siquiera me dejan matar a mi hija sin problemas en este lugar. — Niega con la cabeza, molesta, quiere ignorar eso, va a la sala, pasando encima de los cuerpos inconsciente de la manada, en el transcurso patea a Cora en el vientre, solo por diversión, en esta casa hacía mucho calor, debe ser más por Parrish y su cuerpo en fuego que por su hija incendiada.

Primero va hacia el bebé en brazos del alfa McCall, ya estaba durmiendo como el resto, cree que es Myles, pero no estaba segura la verdad, luego va a la cuna y levanta al otro bebé también dormido.

— Espero que no sean tan llorones cuando despierten, odio los lloriqueos. — Habla, tratando de ahogar los gritos, eso empezaba hacerla sentir mal. — Son muy pesados. — Acomoda a los bebés lo mejor que puede y vuelve a pasar por los tontos que seguían a Malia.

Empieza a tararear en su cabeza para ahogar los gritos de horror, por eso trato de matar a su hija cuando solo era una pequeña bebé, en ese entonces no iba sufrir como ahora, no era consciente, esto que estaba pasando era culpa de Natalie y los Hale, los Hale como siempre. Los cazadores bajan en ese momento, cada uno con un niño en brazos, también por completos dormidos, esto hubiera sido así de sencillo desde el principio si no fuera por Alyssa.

La descendencia siempre es un problema.

….

Alyssa nunca había sentido un dolor como este que recorría todo su cuerpo ahora, ardía, dolía, era insoportable, gritaba con muchas fuerzas, no se había esperado que su madre le hiciera esto, no espero un abrazo o lágrimas de reencuentro, pero tampoco jamás espero un intento de asesinato tan horrible. Se ha sacrificado por personas que a apenas conoce, porque ella tiene un código, era su deber hacer lo que puede por los demás, hacer todo lo posible para no parecerse a su madre biológica.

Estaba gritando aun, cae sobre sus rodillas, sus manos en el rostro quemándose, los ojos muy cerrados, puede sentir Adina pasar a la casa, siente el movimiento, quiere hacer algo, Lydia le dijo que Adina seguro había venido por Millie y Myles, son solo unos niños pequeños, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, pero estaba mal, estaba tan mal, ni puede hacer nada más que gritar del dolor en el silencio y oscuridad de la casa.

Ella no quería irse al motel, Marin le ha dejado muchas llamadas pérdidas y mensajes, Alyssa no podía responderle ni para decirle que estaba bien, porque en parte no estaba bien, había fallado y dos habían muerto sin que pudiera hacer algo mejor, incluso aunque era mágica no pudo usar su magia para algo correcto.

Parrish se ofreció llevarlos en el auto afuera de la reserva, ellos estaban cansados, en especial Liam, por lo que aceptaron, su amigo beta se ofreció a ser el decirle a la manada las malas noticias, ella podía irse a descansar, pero Alyssa no era cobarde, le confesaría al resto su error, era su deber, en el hospital un par de veces los doctores (Cuando aún estaba en práctica y los doctores le daban ordenes) le obligaron que le diera las malas noticias a las familias de los pacientes que no se salvaban, por lo que en parte estaba acostumbrada a esa parte del trabajo.

El viaje fue por completo en silencio para todos, Parrish sin camisa aun, él no parecía ser de muchas palabras, algo que le gustaba a Alyssa, las únicas personas cercanas a su vida diaria (Liam, Cora y Malia) eran muy habladores la verdad, normalmente estaba acostumbrada al silencio porque nunca era muy sociable, cuanto más lejos de las personas mejor, esa siempre fue su lema, no le gustaba la presencia de Lydia, Scott le parecía extraño, Isaac y Breaden apenas y los noto, pero a Allison si le agrado un tanto, era muy amable esa chica.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Parrish se despidió sin querer entrar antes, Liam saco las llaves y entro primero, ella se quedó afuera unos segundos, con la cabeza baja, luego suspiro y termino por entrar, para su sorpresa apenas entra a la sala principal Lydia se lanza hacia ella, pero no para tratar de golpearla de nuevo, en vez de eso la jala del brazo escaleras arriba, le grita que Millie (Ella sabía sobre la niña, pero nunca antes la ha visto, espera que no conociera a su sobrina de esta manera) se había desmayado primero, luego despertó y vómito, para de nuevo caer en la inconsciencia, le ordeno que le revisara ella, puesto que Olga no podía salir de las ruinas por protección, Alyssa le molesta que Lydia trate de mandarle por todo, pero obviamente quería ayudar a la niña en lo que pudiera.

Con la ayuda de Liam se dieron cuenta que la niña tenía una seria intoxicación, un nuevo chico se acercó y le dijo que no era normal lo que estaba pasando con los niños Hale, por lo que dio la idea que en algún punto de la casa debía haber muérdago, era importante que encontraran donde estaba antes de que empezara afectarle al resto de werewolf, fue entonces cuando bajaron, los chicos buscaron por toda la casa el muérdago, las madres revisan a sus hijos, Lydia le grita que busque con su magia el lugar procedente del veneno para werewolfs, y Alyssa le grito que no podía usar su magia de esa forma, no sabía cómo, su magia solo sale en momentos extraños y diferentes, Allison trataba de controlarlas.

Fue ese el momento donde las luces empezaron a parpadear, oye a Allison susurrar "Intrusos", al parecer Peter había puesto un sistema mágico en cada casa que le avisaría cuando hay peligro acechando la casa, el resto pasa muy rápido, Lydia la agarra y le dice que haga crecer violetas en las ventanas y puertas, para que nadie sin su permiso pudiera entrar, ella no pensó poder hacerlo pero su magia funciono cuando Lydia le dijo que esto debía ser obra de su madre biológica.

Solo necesita algo que la inspire para usar su magia.

Lástima que eso no funciono cuando estaba quemándose viva, se había rendido con eso, estaba muriendo, cuando siente unos frescos brazos rodeándola con delicadeza, no está segura que estaba pasando, pero el ardor se detiene, siente que puede volver a respirar, pero no puede abrir los ojos aun, y se desmaya sobre los brazos de su ayuda.

….

Malia solo quería llegar a casa para abrazar a sus hijos, decirle que en realidad todo estaba bien, tranquilizar a sus amigas (Porque seguro estaban muy mal ahora), tomar un largo baño, y dormir con Stiles, descansar como hace mucho no ha podido, pero cuando llega a la casa encuentra todo menos descanso.

La casa olía a fuego y muchas hierbas diferentes, sin decir nada corren y entran, asustados al ver la puerta abierta y la casa en las sombras por completo.

— ¡Millie! — Grita con urgencia.

Stiles va hacia la sala, pero ella se queda oliendo el lugar, logra captar miedo, enojo, carne camada... Adina, ella estuvo en la casa, y Millie… Y Myles.

—Malia tienes que ver esto. — Le llama Stiles desde la sala.

Corre hacia su esposo, y se queda muda cuando ve a todos sus amigos en el suelo, parecían estar durmiendo, sus signos vitales estaban bien, también nota que Kira había regresado, pero no estaba ninguno de los niños, la que si estaba era Alyssa Palvin, recostada en el sofá, aun salía humo de su cuerpo, al lado de ella, sentado en el suelo y con las manos sobre su rostro se encontraba un muy lleno de hollín Jordan Parrish.

— Parrish. — Stiles se acerca con cautela al ex diputado. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? —

— Ella se los llevo. — Responde el hombre, Stiles y Malia se ven entre ellos, esto no estaba bien, solo se fueron unas horas y ahora sus hijos estaban en peligro. — Lo siento, no pude hacer nada, ella me necesitaba, no podía dejarla morir. — No retira sus manos del rostro.

Sin importarle nada más corre hacia la salida, debe encontrar a los niños, esa loca trato de meterles en un juego sádico la última vez, y sospechaba que esta vez no iba ser tan linda y paciente con ellos.

….

Parrish no volvió a la clínica porque Marin le había llamado cuando estaba solo dos cuadras lejos de la casa de Isaac, él detuvo su camioneta y contesto, Marin le pregunto si sabía algo de la chica que había venido con ella el otro día, él le dijo que si la vio, que estaba bien, y Marin termino por pedirle que cuidara de ella, Beacon Hills es peligroso para Alyssa, él solo siguió la orden de su jefa desde hace años, por eso le dio la vuelta a la camioneta, llego justo en el momento que Adina Parker prendía fuego en Alyssa.

Sus instintos se despertaron de nuevo, prácticamente era literal, porque su cuerpo se prendió en fuego por segunda vez ese día, camina hacia la rubia que gritaba de dolor, ignorando en el paso a los cazadores con máscaras y Adina, Alyssa cae al suelo sobre sus rodillas, Parrish la abraza y deja que su propio fuego consuma las llamas azules, mira Adina saliendo con los bebés en brazos, pero Parrish no suelta a Alyssa hasta que ella deja de gritar, las llamas llegan a un punto muy alto, haciendo un estallido que suena bastante fuerte y una onda de calor atraviesa la estancia, dejándolo de verdad agotado, aun así, cuando Alyssa cae en la inconsciencia, la levanta y la lleva hasta el sofá, la deja recostada con delicadeza, no tiene tiempo de ver que tan mal eran las quemaduras de ella, porque corre hacia la calle, esperando poder detener a Adina (Estaba enterado a medias de la traición de Adina a los Hale), pero la calle estaba vacía por completo, las finas casas alrededor con las luces apagadas, todo en calma en el pequeño pueblo de Beacon Hills, no parecía el sendero del crimen del robo de infantes.

— ¡No! — Golpea un poste de luz, molesto consigo mismo.

Sin más opciones vuelve a la casa, mira a todos los chicos en el suelo, estaban respirando, parece ser que no tiene más opción que esperar a que se despierten, se acerca al sofá y se sienta en el suelo, esperando, solo eso, esperando que los alfas regresen, ellos deberían saber qué hacer, era la responsabilidad de ellos.

En especial de la heredera Hale.

….

Stiles detiene a Malia cuando está a punto de cruzar la calle, sosteniéndola por la cintura, ella lucha con él, pero no la suelta, jamás lo haría de nuevo.

— Malia, Mal, cálmate, mírame. — La agarra del rostro, obligándola verlo a los ojos, había cenizas en su rostro aun, ella parecía estando a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. — ¿Estas bien? —

Niega con la cabeza efusivamente. — Ella tiene a mis hijos. — Su pecho subía y bajaba con mucha rapidez, no era normal. — Y mis sobrinos, va hacerles algo, ella siempre quiere…—

— Hey, okay, okay. — La interrumpe, uniendo su frente con la de ella. — Vamos a encontrarlos, Mal, estarán bien, pero es necesario que respires. —

— Yo…— Se aleja de Stiles y pasa una mano a la garganta, ella en realidad no había estado respirando en todo ese momento, solo era superficial, y eso le haría daño. — No puedo hacerlo, no puedo respirar. — Su voz suena ahogada, estaba entrando de verdad en pánico.

Él sufrió de eso en el pasado, más específicamente en la adolescencia antes de convertirse en werewolf, los ataques de pánico eran horribles, y no quería que su esposa sufriera aquello, apenas pensando se acerca a ella y la besa, ninguno de los dos se mueve, él se aleja cuando siente el pulso por fin normal de su mate.

— Una última ronda, Malia. — La mira directo a los ojos, ella se muestra más calmada. — Y Adina no se meterá nunca más en nuestras vidas. —

Era hora de acabar con ese enemigo definitivamente ahora.

….

Lydia vuelve a cerrar los ojos cuando ve a Malia enfrente de su rostro, esto obviamente era un sueño, o puede ser que se golpeó de verdad muy duro en la cabeza, odiaba las alucinaciones, la mente a veces podía ser muy cruel.

— Lydia, sé que estas despierta. — Era la voz de Malia, pero no estaba en su cabeza, está segura de eso.

La banshee abre los ojos de nuevo, y mira a Malia agachada aun, enfrente, mirándola de una forma que le rompe el corazón. Lydia entonces recuerda todo lo que paso, no solo la muerte de su amiga, sino también el ataque de Adina tan repentino, esa zorra debió enterarse de una forma la muerte de Malia, los vio débiles y no perdió el tiempo para venir por el resto de Hale, era algo listo, era algo que Lydia también hubiera hecho.

— Nunca antes…— Dice, sin poder aun apartar sus ojos de su difunta amiga. — Yo puedo oír personas muertas, pero no verlas, yo no… No…— Niega con la cabeza seguidamente, y eso hace que su dolor de cabeza se incremente, por lo que se detiene y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

Esto debía detenerse, ella no quería ver a Malia, eso la hería, solo era un recordatorio cruel de su enorme fallo al tratar de protegerla.

Siente una mano muy fría en su brazo, al abrir los ojos Malia no se había ido, y era ella quien le estaba tocando… ¿Esto también era de su imaginación?

— Estoy viva, Lydia, y Stiles también lo está. — Su voz sonaba vacía.

Lydia se incorpora con cuidado, no quería marearse y volver a desmayarse, de hecho deja de respirar por unos momentos, mira a su alrededor, la manada seguía en el suelo, inconscientes, y Stiles si estaba presente, junto con Parrish cerca de la entrada de la sala, ambos estaban hablando sin prestarle atención a ellas, la casa ya no olía extraño, pero el olor a cabello quemado le llamo la atención, hasta que su mirada se encuentra con el cuerpo quemado de Alyssa Palvin. Se pasa una mano a la boca, horrorizada al ver la carne quemada de la chica que antes era relativamente hermosa.

_Que superficial_. Le regañan las voces en su cabeza.

— Ella también está viva, aunque apenas y respira. — Dice Malia, soltándola y levantándose para ahora ir con Allison.

Lydia la sigue con la mirada, sus movimientos suaves pero secos, era como si estuviera haciéndolo todo mecánicamente, Malia había regresado a la vida pero no parecía feliz con eso, y Lydia estaba tan sorprendida y desconcertada que no pudo demostrar lo feliz que estaba porque su mejor amiga lo había logrado, estaba vivía, había regresado, y no solo ella, logro volver con Stiles, ambos podían estar juntos ahora, porque supone enseguida que si ellos estaban vivos es porque las Erinias habían fallados, valla, el plan de Alyssa había funcionado, y pensar que ella fue muy cruel con la rubia, muy injustamente, como lo haría Adina Parker, y ahora fue Adina Parker quien trato de matarla de nuevo, esa hada ha tratado de matarlas a ambas ahora, y a Alyssa dos veces, la primera cuando era solo una bebé, Lydia no debió meterla en este problema.

La banshee estaba muy débil, por lo que solo puede gatear hasta su amiga, quería seguir viéndola, asegurarse que estaba bien, y preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando, porque ella dejo de estar consiente no mucho después de la llegada de Adina.

— ¿Cómo…? — Malia alza la mirada para verla. — ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? — Estaba feliz de que eso fuera así, pero tenía la necesidad de oír a su amiga y no sabía cómo empezar conversación mejor, o una mejor conversación, Lydia sentía como si aún no estuviera despierta del todo en realidad.

Malia alza su mano, mostrando con todo detalle la nueva marca de media luna en su muñeca, Lydia la toca, no estaba en tercera dimisión, era como si Malia hubiera nacido con ella, un extraño lunar o marca de nacimiento, pero Lydia jamás lo había visto antes, y la verdad es que durante su infancia Malia, Allison y ella se bañaron juntas y desnudas un par de ocasiones.

— Resulta que Stiles y yo somos mates verdaderos. — Responde Malia, dejando que Lydia le tocara. — Algo sobre una nueva leyenda por nuestro amor, por eso sobrevivimos, Stiles también tiene la marca ahora, porque yo no le pertenezco, nos pertenecemos mutuamente durante toda la eternidad. — Aleja su mano finalmente, Lydia la mira a los ojos. — Y nuestras manos cuando se entrelazan en ciertas ocasiones brillan, pero aún no sé qué exactamente significa ese poder. — Se encoje de hombros, parecía ser cierto que no sabía mucho sobre todo eso del amor verdadero.

Lydia tenía una teoría, en su infancia había un libro que le gustaba mucho, y era sobre leyendas de la luna y sus poderes sobrenaturales, ese mismo libro lo vio hace unas semanas atrás en la estantería de Millie, según Kira también era el libro favorito de la niña, según una de las leyendas, la luna escoge a amantes especiales cada mil años, su poder especial era que sus manos brillaban cuando se tocan, era la representación de un faro, que ellos se encontrarían mutuamente sin importar que tan oscuro las cosas se podían poner, tenía sentido, era lo que Stiles y Malia han tenido que pasar durante muchos años, alejarse encontrarse, alejarse encontrarse, era como un tonto juego de la luna, Stiles y Malia se habían vuelto sus piezas favoritas, y no se las daría a las Erinias de la forma tan fácil que fue la muerte de estos trágicos amantes.

Malia despierta a Allison haciéndola oler una hoja de menta, la menta era buena con los werewolfs, pero Lydia no cree que la werecoyote usara eso mismo con ella.

La beta se despierta con la misma lentitud al reaccionar que la banshee.

— ¿Malia? — Pregunta Allison, parpadea muy seguido, parecía mareada e incrédula.

— Hey, estoy viva Ally, también Stiles lo está. —

Allison no hace preguntas como Lydia, en vez de eso se incorpora y abraza a la werecoyote, la beta llora de felicidad, y a la banshee se le llena los ojos de lágrimas también, Malia corresponde el abrazo, cierra los ojos, apretando a Allison, Lydia no sabe qué hacer, solo observa a sus amigas, entonces Allison se aleja de Malia, y la jala a ella al abrazo que ahora es grupal.

Estaban unidas por fin, sin problemas invisibles, pero parecía que faltaba algo, y es que ellas tres no parecieron haber nacido para estar bien.

….

Kate abre la puerta de la mansión esperando encontrar la pizza para su hijo, pero en vez de eso en su puerta estaban Natalie Walters, Noah Stilinski y Melissa Delgado, o con sus apellidos de casadas, Natalie Stilinski (Ex Martin) y Melissa McCall, ella de verdad no esperaba este reencuentro, no parecía algo posible, no con todo su pasado.

— ¿Lo recuerdan todo? — Pregunta instintivamente, sintiéndose de nuevo como la niña que en secundaria todos ellos no tomaban en serio.

Natalie, que estaba en la mitad del trio, sonríe cuando dice; — Mi hija hizo una poción para hacer recordar a sus amigos, no es posible para banshee cualquieras, pero nosotras no somos banshees cualquieras, y también quería un reencuentro con mis viejos amigos. — Lo dice con mucha arrogancia, y Kate recuerda a la viaja Natalie, aquella que todos los chicos amaban, la chica más popular de la secundaria, la chica que Kate logro robarle al novio, por lo que ella no iba dejar intimidarse como en el pasado.

Ya no era una niña, es una madre y una viuda, además de ser la mejor cazadora de los Argent, no había forma de perder en este inesperado reencuentro, que estaba segura no sería nada amigable.

— ¿Quieres hacerles daño a nuestros hijos, Kate? — Dice Noah, sonando muy molesto.

Y llego la hora, aquella que pensó que jamás pasaría luego de lo de Talia Hale. — Supongo que lo mejor será que pasen. — Se hace a un lado, tomando eso como tiempo extra para pensar con claridad que debe hacer ahora.

Por suerte hace horas su padre salió, o él hubiera dado la opción de matarlos a todos, pero ella no podía matarlos, era más por honor que por buenos recuerdos de la infancia.

Su anterior manada entra a la casa, Melissa le da una mala mirada antes de entrar por completo, van a la enorme sala de la mansión, todos reconocieron el camino, Kate trato de parecer natural, como si no le afectara la presencia de ellos, aunque en cierto punto estaba un tanto nerviosa, no quería esto, aún estaba de luto por la muerte de su marido, estaba agotada, y el mundo aun así no se detenía.

— Mi hijo de doce años estaba arriba, por lo que por favor no hagan escandalo con vuestros reclamos. — Dice con calma, mostrándose desinteresada ahora.

— ¿Entonces tu si puedes afectarle las vidas a nuestros hijos pero nosotros no al tuyo? — Habla Melissa, más molesta que Noah. — Apenas llevo unas horas desde que lo recuerdo todo, Kate, y estoy muy molesta contigo y Natalie por todo, absolutamente todo. —

— No lo sabía. — Dice Kate, manteniendo la calma entre el cuarteto. — ¿Cómo iba saber que Peter iba a transformar a sus hijos? Vinimos a Beacon Hills solo para vengarnos de los Hale. —

— ¿Usando a nuestros hijos como daño colateral? — Pregunta Noah.

— No quise hacerles daño, pero ustedes no saben lo que paso luego que Natalie les borro la memoria de la manada a ustedes. — Explica ella. — Tuvieron una vida normal, sus hijos a salvo, pero mi familia no tuvo esa suerte, y Peter Hale nos hizo cosas horribles, nos desterró de Beacon Hills como si él fuera el rey… —

— Lo sabemos. — Interrumpe Melissa. — Natalie nos ha dicho todo lo que paso estos años. —

Kate mira a la rubia-fresa que ahora estaba demasiado callada. — ¿Y has dicho la verdad? —

— ¿De cómo Peter perdono tu vida y la de Dacre? Sí, claro que sí. —

Ahora se siente molesta y camina hacia la banshee, queriendo golpearla, pero Noah se interpone agarrándola de la cintura para mantenerla lejos de su esposa, por supuesto que aun la amaba, Noah siempre ha sido un débil.

— Solo mantén lejos de tu venganza a nuestros hijos y mis nietos, Kate. — La cazadora mira sorprendida al sheriff, no esperaba que él supiera que tiene nietos ya, al parecer Natalie de verdad se sinceró con ellos.

Pero eso no iba afectarle a sus padres, no podía, ellos, su familia, han trabajado muy duro por esto, reclamar lo que es suyo, era simple justicia para con los Argent, no era su culpa que Peter haya puesto de nuevo la vida de ellos en juego, era culpa de los Hale, esos seres egoístas y desarmados, lo llevaban en la sangre.

— No puedo. — Se aleja de Noah. — Aunque quisiera no puedo, es mi padre quien se está encargando de todo esto, yo solo sigo sus órdenes. — En parte era la completa verdad.

Natalie se ríe cínicamente. — Ahora Kate Argent es la hija perfecta. — La mira con asco. — ¿Ya le dijiste al viejo ese que su perfecta hija es una asesina? —

Kate da un paso adelante, esta vez Noah no se lo impide porque estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su esposa. — ¿Vamos hablar de asesinas? Entonces menciona tu crimen, hipócrita. — Natalie se muestra ofendida.

— Oigan, prometimos nunca hablar de eso de nuevo. — Dice Melissa, repentinamente incomoda con los recuerdos de su adolescencia. — Estamos aquí solo por nuestros hijos, que no merecen pagar por los errores de Talia Hale. — Las mira a ambas. — Pagar por los errores de nuestros pasados. —

— Somos los únicos sobrevivientes de nuestra manada. — Dice Noah, estando de acuerdo con la enfermera. — Y deberíamos ayudar a que nuestros hijos no sean estúpidos como nosotros lo fuimos. — El chico bueno, aquel que en el pasado a Kate irrito mucho, ahora el hombre bueno, y seguía irritando a la cazadora.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar de lado a la responsable de la muerte de Claudia? — Dice con asco, rencor, y queriendo golpear a Noah ahora.

— Oh no, eso no, Kate. — Natalie se acerca, mirándola como queriéndola matar. — No fui responsable de la muerte de Claudia, ni siquiera me informaron, hasta que Peter dijo que tuvo que hacerlo porque. — Mira a Noah, que se mostraba inexpresivo. — Ella junto con Deaton fueron los guardianes de Beacon Hills, la misma Talia le dio ese puesto, por eso no tenía sus recuerdos borrados, cuando Peter regreso, Claudia lo traiciono al querer vender su cabeza a Brian, por suerte Peter logro persuadirlo y hacerle creer que estaba de su lado, pero por la traición de ella, Peter tuvo que usar a los chicos, y mato a Claudia en el paso por venganza, saben que a él no le gusta la traición. — Mira a Melissa ahora. — Scott es un alfa verdadero, por eso tuvo que usarlo, vio la grandeza en él, Melissa, no iba hacerle daño, Peter solo quería poder al matar a Brian porque Adina le metió esas ideas en la cabeza, ya que ella solo quería vengarse de Brian por lo que ya saben. —

La verdad Kate no estaba informada de todo eso, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, Noah y Melissa se muestran dudosos de creerle a la banshee, por lo que Kate aprovecha para echarle más leña al fuego.

— ¿Y porque cuando regreso a la vida trato de matarlos? — Pregunta con falsa inocencia.

Natalie ni se molesta en verla, solo responde con calma. — Ese no era el plan, ni siquiera quiso usar la sangre de Stiles para regresar en realidad, fue Adina quien le dio la idea a todos, incluyéndome, se metió en la cabeza de todos nosotros, y cuando Peter regreso se enteró que Malia y Stiles eran mates, ¿recuerdan la leyenda de los mates trágicos? — Ellos asiente con la cabeza. — Bueno, esa noche Brian le dijo que los niños afrontarían eso, Peter les amenazo, estaba molesto, pero no les mato, Adina les enveneno sin permiso de Peter, por eso le ordeno darles el antídoto y luego solo les borro la memoria a todos, incluso a su hija, repitiendo la historia de su hermana, pero no les hizo daño de verdad, sus hijos tuvieron vidas normales y lo saben. —

Era increíble que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado Natalie se esfuerzo por poner en alto el nombre de Peter, o la descendencia de este, los Hale debían acabarse y punto.

— Los Hale no son buenos, nunca lo fueron, y Malia no es la excepción. — Dice molesta, llamando la atención de todos. — Ella mato a Dacre, solo por unos papeles. —

— ¿Fue lo que te dijo Gerard? — Pregunta Natalie. — ¿Y le creíste tan fácil? —

Kate frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué? —

La banshee vuelve a sonreír peligrosamente. — Fue Gerard quien mato a tu esposo, _Kitty_. —

….

Cuando Millie despierta lo primero que siente es mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo, se queja en voz alta, un jadeo adolorido, luego trata de abrir sus ojos, los cuales se sentían muy pesados, estaba agotada, pero no recuerda haber hecho nada de ejercicio, o haberse dormido en una silla, porque estaba segura que estaba sobre una, al tratar de mover sus manos se da cuenta que estaba atada a algo frio, no solo sus manos, también sus piernas a las patas de la silla, eso la obliga abrir sus ojos enseguida, lo primero que ve es algo brillante, una lámpara le apuntaba directo al rostro, luego que se acostumbra de la luz nota que no se encontraba en su casa.

Parecía ser una habitación de control, aquella de las películas de espías, había muchas pantallas en la pared enfrente, que mostraban muchas diferentes paradas de un laberinto de concreto, como los escenarios de un macabro juego de consola, solo que no había jugadores, aun no por lo menos, quien hizo esto parecía que estaba esperando visitas para su laberinto, al mirar a su derecha se da cuenta que no estaba sola, su primo mayor estaba atado de la misma forma que ella, y seguía inconsciente, ella no puede recordar cómo es que llegaron a estar de esta forma, lo único que logra recordar en su nublada mente es que se había enterado de la muerte de sus padres biológicos muy mal, y eso la enfermo, se había desmayado y ahora estaba aquí, donde sea que sea ese lugar.

— Me duele mucho la cabeza. — Se queja en voz alta, aunque no está segura que su primo le oyera, puesto que no había despertado.

Respira hondo, no podía asustarse ahora, eso solo le haría enfermarse más, alza sus manos, en las muñecas tenia grilletes que conectaban a unas cadenas largas que no lograba ver hasta donde terminaban o a que estaban conectadas, si quería salir de ahí debía encontrar como deshacerse de esas cadenas, porque eso era todo lo que quería hacer, salir de ese lugar, ella y Ben Derek, no quería saber quién fue quien le secuestraron, porque después de todo tenía una sospecha de quien fue, no quería verla, por lo que era mejor tratar de salir antes de que llegara.

Mita la sala por completo, además de las pantallas había un escritorio blanco con una silla de cuero blanco, de hecho todo en la habitación era blanco, parecía una clínica en eso, todo tan limpio y olía bastante bien, en la mitad estaban ellos, en sillas metálicas, sus tobillos estaban encadenados a las patas de la silla como había logrado percibir aun en la medio inconsciencia, era un encadenamiento muy apretado, dolía un tanto, mueve los pies pero eso no afloja un tanto, al seguir mirando alrededor nota que solo había una puerta y parecía ser de ascensor, estaba detrás de ellos, tuvo que mover mucho su cuello para poder verla, a su lado izquierdo nota algo que le llama mucho la atención, eran unas grandes canastas de mimbre, dos de hecho, adentro habían mantas blancas, parecían que se movían, ella olfatea y no tarda en darse cuenta que eran los bebés, su primo y su hermano.

— ¡No! — Ahora si estaba muy preocupada, es que ellos eran unos bebés, la vez pasada en cierto punto ella y Ben pudieron defenderse de la loca hada, pero los bebés no podían defenderse por sí mismo, y ellos eran apenas unos niños que no podían cuidar de otros niños. Se gira hacia su primo. — ¡Ben! — Debía despertarlo, los dos podían pensar cómo salir de esto y ayudar a los bebés antes que viniera Adina.

Su primo no despierta, ella, que no era una niña de mucha paciencia, jala de las cadenas con su fuerza de werewolf, pero no se rompen, en vez de eso una corriente eléctrica pasa por las cadenas y le hace sentir su cuerpo quemarse, grita por eso.

¡Dolía mucho!

— Valió la pena esperar a que tardaran en despertar por esto. — Dice una voz a sus espaldas, el ascensor se había abierto cuando ella había jalado las cadenas, la voz la reconoce enseguida, la recordaba por sus pesadillas de hace un año atrás.

La mujer camina haciendo sonar mucho sus tacones en el mármol blanco, Millie siente como que no puede respirar ante la anticipación de ver de nuevo ese rostro, cuando Adina esta finalmente enfrente la niña ahora si se llena por completo de miedo, quedando congelada.

— Eres igual de tonta que tu abuela al no reconocer cadenas eléctricas. — Dice la mujer riéndose con maldad, es que todo lo que hacia esa mujer era con maldad pura, incluso algo tan simple como reírse. — Aunque yo no pude usar cadenas en ella, esa fue Talia, que buenos tiempos aquellos. — Se limpia una lágrima falsa.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Se atreve a preguntar, tragándose su miedo.

— Tengo que pagar deudas. —

— Sé que odiabas a mi madre. — Responde. — Querías hacerle daño, pero es tarde, ella murió. —

Adina vuelve a reír, sentándose en el sillón de cuero blanco. — No sabes nada, Millicent. — Gira el sillón y cuando regresa a frente tenía una vara de electricidad, que enciende y Millie siente sus piernas temblar. — Ahora vamos a despertar al resto. —

La niña se siente horrible cuando oye los gritos de los bebés y no puede hacer nada más que gritar por sus propias cadenas eléctricas.

….

Alyssa llora mientras se retira las vendas que Liam le puso hace horas atrás, cuando ella despertó ya todos estaban por completos consientes, en el comedor, hablando como iban a recuperar los niños, porque Alyssa había fallado y dejado entrar a la hada oscura, cuando despertó además ya estaba llena de vendas, Liam le reviso y le inyecto algunas cosas mientras estaba en la inconsciencia, incluso absorbió su dolor, ella estaba bien, no sentía tanto dolor como se supone que debería tener por las quemaduras de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo, le gustaba ese poder de los werewolf, le gustaría poder hacer algo similar, estaba segura que podía con magia, pero el problema es que es una inútil que apenas y puede hacer unos trucos.

Lydia le conto al grupo algo interesante, y es que Adina quería acabar con todo aquel que portaba sangre Hale por una deuda que tiene al no haber entregado el amar de su primera hija, todo solo por magia negra, así que en parte toda esta cacería era culpa del nacimiento de Alyssa, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, apenas y pudo sobrevivir al primer encuentro con su madre biológica, Marin tenía razón, esto era más fuerte que ella.

Todo lo era.

Luego de retirar todas la vendas de su rostro, respira hondo antes de alza la mirada al espejo enfrente, se había encerrado en el baño hace apenas 5 minutos, el resto no quiso hacer muchos comentarios sobre sus heridas, diciéndole solo que estará bien pronto, que únicamente descansara, Malia se había acercado y le agradeció lo que hizo por ella, Stiles, los niños, pero fue algo corto y frio, la werecoyote no parecía quererla como una hermana en realidad, y Alyssa hubiera deseado que nunca hubieran tenido que pasar por esto, porque antes eran buenas amigas, y ahora todo es bastante incómodo.

— Eres un desastre, Alyssa Palvin. — Le dice a su reflejo en el espejo.

A ella nunca antes le importo la belleza, no solía maquillarse ni nada de eso, pero las quemaduras eran meramente horribles, y ella no podía negar que ahora lucia muy mal, formas irregulares en su piel, hinchada y caliente, había pedazos de su cabeza sin cabellos, sus ojos estaban rojos, no tenía cejas, y sus labios estaban partidos, la verdad es que se veía peor a como lo había imaginado al principio.

No se molesta en volver a ponerse la venda, sale del baño muy molesta, no estaba segura con quien en ese momento, si con Adina, con Marin, tal vez Lydia, aunque en realidad muy en el fondo se culpaba a ella misma, por no haber podido morir con más elegancia, nunca antes había tenido pensamientos tan lúgubres, pero en ese momento sentía su mundo en escala de grises.

¿Y cómo no estar deprimida? La primera vez que ve a su madre y ella trato de matarla sin problema alguno, no esperaba algún abrazo, palabras lindas ni maternales, solo… Solo que no tratara de matarla de forma tan dolorosa.

Al salir del baño tropieza contra un gran pecho fuerte, que su cuerpo instintivamente reconoce antes que su mente, se aleja un poco y se encuentra con los ojos verdes de Jordan Parrish, ese día había visto al guardia de seguridad de Deaton más veces que en toda su vida, y llevaba tanto tiempo de conocer al médico sobrenatural, era extraño que no hubiera conocido antes y en mejores circunstancias a la mano derecha de su tutor.

— Lo lamento. — Se disculpa el hombre.

— No. — Dice ella. — Yo era la distraída, no os vi. —

— No por eso. — Él se acerca, ella se intimida pero no es capaz de alejarse, él alza una mano que la posa sobre la mejilla magullada de ella, es un gesto cálido, amable, y la verdad la hace sentir un tanto bien. — No pude llegar antes. —

La caricia se sintió bien, y las palabras reconfortantes, pero su mente que por lo menos aún era racional, le hace darse cuenta que él parecía creer que necesitaba su ayuda, cuando no era así, Alyssa era una mujer independiente desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que apenas era una niña, le agradecía a Parrish haber apagado el fuego de su cuerpo, pero no se lo había pedido, ni había pensado que lo necesitaba, ella nunca necesitaba a ningún hombre en su vida.

Aleja al guardia sin camisa de un empuje. — No necesitaba tu ayuda, ni la necesito ahora, por lo que ya por favor mantente alejado de mí. — _Me es incómodo tu presencia y no tiene sentido para mí, no necesito esto ahora_.

— Lo siento. — Se muestra avergonzado, pero confundido.

Ella camina lejos de él, y evita sus ojos a toda costa. — Y deja de disculparte tanto, pareces un esclavo. — Dice caminando a la sala, dejándolo atrás.

— De hecho lo soy. — Ella se detiene con esas palabras, Parrish camina y le alcanza, pero no se molesta en verla. — No soy más que un esclavo de este pueblo desde hace diez años. — Se pierde al girar hacia un pasillo.

Alyssa se siente incómoda con eso, fueron palabras feas, era increíble pensar que en este época de la humanidad había personas que se sintieran como esclavos, no estaba bien, y Alyssa no estaba de acuerdo con las injusticias, vale, Parrish le ayudo, ahora ella sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo a él de liberarse de la responsabilidad, que por lo que tiene entendido, son de Malia Hale.

Aunque antes debería ayudar a encontrar a los niños, tenía que organizar prioridades, eso siempre le ha ayudado para mantenerse cuerda en un mundo tan monótono.

….

Nada estaba bien en la casa Lahey, por lo que la werecoyote tuvo que salir de ella, ahora estaba dentro de la casa del árbol que le gustaba tanto a su hija y sobrino, olía a ellos y eso le confortaba un tanto, era como si los tuviera a su lado, y en sus manos tenía la manta favorita de su hijo, ella la huele, pero no es reconfortante, el olor de su bebé le hace llorar de hecho.

Estaba llorando en silencio, cuando sus dos mejores amigas entran a la, relativamente grande, casa del árbol.

— Lia, vamos a encontrarlos. — Le dice Allison, dándole suaves caricias en su espalda, tratando de brindarle apoyo.

La verdad le gustaba la compañía de ella, pero nunca podrían tratar de confortarle, porque ellas no eran madre, no podían entender que estaba pasando en su interior, o el miedo en sus huesos, solo Cora y Breaden eran las que le entendían, pero eran mujeres Hale, y entre ellas no podían demostrar sus más vulnerables sentimientos, fue como se criaron (Breaden en realidad no, pero ella había encajado muy bien en la familia por algo), mostrar miedo era como admitir que habían perdido definitivamente a sus hijos, y los niños debían estar bien, claro que están bien.

Malia se limpia las lágrimas. — Saben cómo funciona la mente de Adina, no vamos encontrarlos hasta que ella quiere que sea así. —

— Es muy evidente que nos criamos con ella. — Dice distraídamente Lydia, acomodando sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo, parecía que hablaba más para ella misma, o tal vez con las voces, pero no en realidad con ellas, eso antes lo hacía, cuando apenas se había convertido en banshee, responderle a las voces en voz alta, eso antes se había vuelto extraño e incómodo para ellas por lo que Lydia dejo de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Pregunta, no tratando de ser descortés, solo que quería estar sola abrazada a la mantita de su pequeño bebé. — ¿Dónde está Stiles? —

— Él y Breaden han ido a buscar a los niños por las mansiones, Isaac y Kira al norte, Cora vigila a Alyssa que habla con Olga por teléfono, Liam se supone que debe estar controlándonos a nosotras, y Parrish solo está sentado viendo todo pero sin hacer nada. — Dice enojada Lydia.

Y Malia también se enoja. — ¿Stiles ha ido sin mí? — Se empieza a levantar, pensaba ir detrás de su marido, pero Allison, que era la que estaba más cerca de ella, la agarra de la mano y le obliga a sentarse de nuevo.

— Malia, ni siquiera has tomado un baño aun. — Le dice amablemente la beta. — Eres werecoyote, pero también humana, puedes tratar de engañarte a ti misma, pero todos notamos tu cansancio, y de esa forma no sirves de mucho. —

— Solo espero que no estés embarazada. — Las chicas werecreatures miran a la banshee, verdaderamente escandalizadas por dentro ante las palabras de la rubia-fresa, la cual solo se encoje de hombros. — Las últimas veces que te vimos tan cansada fue cuando estabas embarazada, te vuelves una completa inútil en ese estado. —

Allison pone los ojos en blanco. — Lydia, por favor. —

La banshee parece ignorarla, mira alrededor de la casita, la cual apenas y cabían las tres adultas. — Solo digo que gracias a Malia decidí nunca tener hijos. —

Malia abre mucho los ojos con eso. — Espera. ¿Qué? — Ella no se esperaba esa confesión tan fría, incluso en su fría amiga, hasta Allison parecía sorprendida.

Lydia la mira con desinterés. — Bueno, en realidad no solo por ti, es que no quiero ser madre, os he visto a ti, Cora y Breaden, os miro ahora, pareciendo querer morir porque los niños no están, y es de entender, los niños no pueden defenderse por sí solos durante mucho tiempo, y cuando crecen siguen siendo tu responsabilidad, lo serán siempre, no quiero esa presión, no quiero que mi hijo o hija herede la presión de mi familia tampoco, ya tengo suficiente tratando de protegerlas, y he fallado en eso, no creo que tenga segundas oportunidades con niños. — Si discurso acaba con un nuevo y desinteresado encogimiento de hombros. — Está decidido, nunca tendré hijos. — Lo dice con mucha seguridad, y las chicas reconocieron ese tono de vez, era cuando estaba segura de algo y lo hacía sin importar que.

Pues ya podían olvidarse de la idea de que Lydia les hiciera tías de una linda niña pelirroja.

— ¿Qué opina Scott de eso? — Pregunta Allison, sin tratar de demostrar algún sentimiento, aunque Malia podía oler tristeza.

Lydia se muestra confundida. — No debería interesarle, este es mi cuerpo y hare lo que quería con él. — Chasquea la lengua, era algo habitual en ella, porque la banshee estaba llena de manías. — Además, no hables como que si yo fuera a estar con él, recuerda que también te ama a ti, exactamente igual que a mí, y tú puedes darles hijos si quieres. —

Allison iba decir algo pero Malia, como alfa, decide interrumpir, la verdad le era incomodo todo esto del trio amoroso, en especial porque no podía ponerse en ningún bando, ambas eran sus amigas y las ama por igual, a veces no le agradaba Scott, pensaba que de alguna forma él era culpable del trio, porque enamoro a sus dos amigas prácticamente a la vez en la secundaria, o eso cree, la verdad sus amigas no han querido ser muy claras en sus historias con Scott.

— Oigan, mis hijos estaban bajo las garras de Adina ahora mismo, por lo que no quiero hablar de tríos amorosos extraños y malos para la amistada. — Interrumpe con lo primero que se le ocurre, aunque era verdad, ella estaba preocupada por sus hijos y sobrinos, no quiere también preocuparse por sus amigas y sus relaciones complicadas.

— Pero nuestros problemas te han distraídos de los tuyos. — Dice Lydia. Ese era un punto, gracias a ellas ha dejado de llorar, pero el vacío en su pecho no se ha ido, y no se ira hasta que tenga a sus hijos de vuelta. — Tampoco quiero hablar de Scott ahora. — Habla mostrándose más suave que al principio de toda la conversación. — De hecho, desde ayer tengo una pregunta rodando por mi mente que no me ha dejado en paz ni siquiera ahora. —

— ¿Qué es? — Pregunta Malia, doblando la manta de su bebé con cuidado. — Pero espero que entiendas que no diré nada sobre mi vida sexual con Stiles, ni estoy embarazada, me he cuidado desde que regrese, es todo lo que diré. —

Lydia niega con la cabeza. — No es eso, es; ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo sus padres exactamente cuando estaban en la nada? —

Allison y Malia se ven entre ellas, ninguna parecía cómoda con la pregunta, eso era algo muy personal, pero es que ellas eran hermanas después de todo, nunca habían tenido secretos con ellos, y cuando lo tuvieron les ocasiono horribles problemas, por lo que ambas regresan la mirada a la banshee, y por suerte es Ally quien habla primero.

— Luego del recuerdo sentí como algo absorbiéndome, parpadee y cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una habitación pequeña sin ningún mueble, todo era blanco, primero vi a mamá, al principio no pude reconocerla, ya la había olvidado un poco, pero cuando por fin lo hice corrí a ella y la abrace, ella me correspondió y me dijo que me ha extrañado mucho, que estaba orgullosa de mi, incluso aunque soy una werewolf en contra del código. — Allison baja el rostro, sintiéndose melancólica con el recuerdo. — Yo llore y le dije que también la extraño, que la necesito, que la quiero, y fue cuando apareció mi padre detrás de ella, me quede congelada, quería abrazarlo pero recordé que él era el asesino de Claudia Stilinski, una inocente, la suegra de mi mejor amiga, no pude evitar echarle en cara todo eso, estaba enojada, y él…— Se queda en silencio de pronto.

— ¿Él que? — Pregunta Malia, sacando su lado curioso de nuevo.

Lydia como casi siempre era inexpresiva, solo oyendo a Allison, esperando oír algo que le conviniera en algún momento.

Allison alza el rostro y mira a la werecoyote. — Dijo que Claudia no fue en realidad una simple ama de casa, tal vez no debió haberla matado, pero a los traidores se acostumbra acabar. — Malia frunce el ceño, pero no tiene tiempo de formular pregunta. — Al parecer mis padres, los de Scott, la madre de Lydia, tus padres, y los de Stiles se conocían desde la adolescencia, se separaron por Talia, no me quiso decir que paso, solo me dijo que estaba orgulloso de que nosotros no hubiéramos cometidos los errores de ellos, logramos mantenernos juntos a pesar de todo. —

— La manada original. — Murmura Lydia. Las chicas le ven, buscando explicación. — Adina me contaba historias de una manada que fue muy importante en este pueblo, era en nuestro tiempo libre de los entrenamientos de banshee. — Responde con obviedad. — Creí que eran ficticias, nunca dijo ningún nombre en sí, pero tiene sentido que nuestros padres se hubieran conocido fácilmente en un pueblo tan pequeño como este. —

— Bueno. — Ally parece confundida. — En realidad no le creí, en este momento de mi vida no me siento segura de nadie, menos de mi familia. — Alza las manos y niega con ellas. — Pero no con ustedes, de verdad confió únicamente en ustedes… Y en Reed. —

— Estas divagando, Ally. — Dice Lydia.

Allison suspira. — Vale, lo siento, en realidad aunque no le creía a mi padre en ese momento yo lo respondí al abrazo que me dio, me dijo que me amaba, y que tú tendrás la solución a lo que estábamos enfrentando en ese momento, le dije que también lo amo, entonces parpadee solo una vez y me desperté, el resto ya todos saben que paso. —

Lydia ahora mira a Malia, ella aun no quería decir su historia, pero sabía que no tenía más opción, Lydia era una pesadilla en estas cosas.

Traga en seco antes de empezar. — Me paso lo mismo que Allison, y el escenario también es igual, solo que cuando yo voltee fue que vi a mis cuatros padres. —

— Wow. — Dice sorprendida Allison, incluso Lydia también parece sorprendida, era de entender, ella y Millie son especiales en eso de múltiples padres, al menos en la manada.

Queriendo acabar con esto de una vez continúa con su recuerdo. — Yo la verdad me sentí incomoda, los cuatros murieron de alguna u otra forma por mi culpa. — Reconoce, sintiéndose de nuevo mal con esa verdad. — Ocasione el accidente de mi madre adoptiva cuando yo solo tenía ocho años, solo porque no tuve control con mis poderes, luego Peter mato a mi padre adoptivo porque estorbaba en sus planes, yo no debí dejar que la Loba lo utilizara. — Era una estúpida, esa era la verdad. — Yo misma mate a mi padre biológico sin querer hacerlo en realidad, y luego deje que Adina matara a mi madre biológica, por lo que cuando les vi a todos no supe que hacer, si disculparle, abrazarlos, ignorarlos. —

— No hiciste la última, ¿verdad? — Dice Allison.

— No. — Responde ella enseguida. — Pero tampoco di la primera palabra, en realidad fue Henry, me abrazo, me dijo que me amaba, y que nada lo que paso con ellos fue mi culpa, mi mamá adoptiva también me abrazo, me dijo que estoy hermosa y que le diera un abrazo a mis hijos de su parte. — Malia sonríe enternecida con eso. — Ellos se fueron luego de eso, me quede con los Hale, fue muy incómodo, me sentí como una niña pequeña de nuevo, estaba mirando mis zapatos, como niña a punto de ser castigada, entonces Peter se rio, alza mi rostro y los vi sonreír a ambos. —

— La muerte te cambia. — Dice Lydia.

Malia la ignora y continúa. — Corinne dijo que debería dejar de culparme por todo, ellos fueron los idiotas que dejaron que Adina entrara a nuestras vidas, para mi sorpresa me pidió disculpas. — Las chicas también se sorprenden con eso. — Dijo que fue una madre inútil que nunca pudo protegerme, en ese momento ya estaba llorando, no sabía no podía decir nada, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, entonces Peter se acercó y agarro mis manos, dijo que haber muerto valió la pena porque yo y Myles estábamos bien, pero que también lamentaba dejarme sola con la loca de Adina, dijeron que me aman, que siempre estarán a mi lado, que hiciera una gran vida, porque debo seguir viviendo, y que tú me ayudarías con eso, yo trague en seco, en ese momento sentí como si un gran peso de mis hombros se hubiera ido al fin, le dije que lo sentía de verdad, debí haberlos apreciado mejor, fueron unos buenos padres, y seguía viva gracias a ellos, que los amaba, los abrace a los dos a la veces, no quería que ese momento acabara, pero desperté cuando estaba abrazándoles, luego que me sacrifique por Stiles, esperaba poder volver a verlos, pero no fue así como ya saben. —

Las chicas quedan en completo silencio luego de eso, se miran entre ellas, sus vidas familiares nunca fueron muy normales, por eso se entendían mutuamente sin necesidad de palabras, por suerte crecieron juntas, por lo que el silencio entre ellas no era incomodo, era de entendimiento, aceptación, y una despedida a sus daddy issues, al menos para dos de las tres, era como una victoria entre tanto desastre.

La casa del árbol tenía una ventana en el techo, fue hecha para que los niños pudieran ver las estrellas, si llovía la podían cerrar, pero en ese momento estaba abierto, pequeñas cosas blancas caen sobre sus regazos y hombros, las tres alzan la mirada a la ventana del techo, eran copos de nieve, lo cual es extraño, desde hace más de diez años no había nevado en Beacon Hills.

Allison alza la mano, y en su palma cae un hermoso copo que no tarda en derretirse, la beta sonríe y les ve. — Tomare esto como buena señal. —

Lydia se ríe, no creía en las señales del destino, pero Ally lo hacía desde siempre, Malia solo sonríe, pasar tiempo con sus amigas le hizo sentir bien, aún estaba preocupada por los niños obviamente, pero gracias a sus amigas no quería volver a morir, Malia quiere luchar al lado de sus amigas, del amor de su vida, de su manada, la mayoría de ellos habían sobrevivido a cosas horribles, vuelto a la vida, y Adina Parker no podía ganarles, porque estaban juntos, y jugarían limpio todos ellos.

¿Cómo Adina podría con eso? ¿Con ellos? Eran lo mejor de la manada original, e iban acabar con la rata traidora.

Sintiéndose renovada y motivada, se endereza en su puesto. — Adina cree que he muerto, ¿no? Por eso ataco apenas tuvo esta grande oportunidad. —

— Eso suena mucho a ella. — Responde Lydia, estando de acuerdo con las palabras de la coyote. — ¿Por qué? —

— Ella tampoco sabe que Derek y Laura siguen vivos. — Continua Malia, sus amigas le ven sin entender a donde quería llegar con eso. — ¿Qué pasaría si se entera que en realidad va perdiendo en su cacería? —

— Los niños serian su menor preocupación. — Dice Allison, entendiendo ya.

— Y eso nos daría tiempo para que lo recuperemos. — Dice Lydia.

Malia sonríe. — Sabemos cómo juega Adina, y si queremos ganar…—

— Debemos hacerle creer que nos tiene rodeados— Termina la beta y la banshee a la vez.

La werecoyote se pone en pie, sus amigas siguen sus pasos, ella saca su celular, tenía que mandarle un mansaje a la manada para reunión de emergencia, una muy importante, pero antes, ella dice con seguridad. — Vamos a matar a Adina. — Les mira, esperando que estén de acuerdo con eso, aunque ninguna de sus amigas han matado antes, y por mucho tiempo Adina fue de la familia, por lo que podía estar mal con sus remordimientos al acabar con una vida.

Malia sufrió mucho con eso también.

— Estoy contigo, Lia. — Dice con seguridad Allison.

Ambas ven a la banshee, que estaba demasiado silenciosa y con la mirada baja, no pasa mucho cuando alza la mirada, se muestra calmada, pero sonríe de forma inquietante. — Créanme, he esperado mucho por este momento. —

Malia toma eso como un sí.

….

— ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Como siempre lo haces! — Grita Kate Argent, tratando de acercarse a ella para golpearla pero Noah la sostiene de los hombros para impedirlo. — Eres tan envidiosa, Natalie. — Dice la cazadora, un poco más calmada, pero Noah aun la sostiene. — Nunca pudiste con la idea de que Dacre se enamorara de mí, tenías envidia de que yo si tengo una familia, y por eso quieres destruirla. ¡Pero no et dejare hacerlo! —

Natalie, ignorando la histeria de su ex amiga, saca del bolsillo de su abrigo un medallón, que cuando lo alza a la mirada de todos, se detienen, en especial Kate, que incluso parece dejar de respirar por unos segundos largos.

— ¿Lo reconoces? —

— ¿Cómo es que lo tienes? — Pregunta Kate, con mucha calma, por lo que Noah por fin la suelta y se aleja bastante.

Natalia se acerca. — Como os estaba diciendo antes de que te diera la locura, yo me encontré con Dacre el día del "accidente". — Hace comillas con sus dedos. — El me había buscado antes para pedirme tratar averiguar algo de Gerard, puesto que uno de sus cazadores, Reed, fue así que dijo se llama, oyó una extraña conversación de tu padre. —

— Aun estoy sorprendida que Gerard siga vivo. — Piensa en voz alta Melissa, interrumpiendo a la banshee mayor.

— Hierba mala nunca muere. — Dice Noah.

A ninguno de ellos jamás le agrado el señor Argent, ni siquiera Chris lo hizo, y era su hijo, la única que confiaba plenamente en él era Kate, y ahora se daría cuenta de su error con eso.

Natalie continúa. — Al principio no acepte, porque tienes razón en eso, nunca pude perdonarles vuestra traición. — Kate pone los ojos en blanco. — Pero luego ustedes trataron de matar a mi hija, le dice que lo ayudaría si él me ayudaba a mantener a Lydia fuera de la mira de los cazadores. —

— Eso tiene más sentido contigo. — Dice entre dientes Kate.

— Dacre trajo el medallón de tu padre ese día. — Ignora por completo a la cazadora. — Como pueden imaginarse, por el medallón pude descubrir que Gerard piensa acabar contigo como lo hizo con Dacre, con tal de quedarse con la custodia de Sean, hacer que vuelva Allison, y volverlos unas armas de matar para que los Argent sean importantes de nuevo. —

Kate niega efusivamente con la cabeza. — Eso no puede ser cierto. —

— Gerard no es una buena persona, Kate, el día de la muerte de Dacre yo sin darme cuenta llegue al lugar del crimen, fui yo quien llame a urgencias, él estaba aún vivo cuando llegue, y me pidió que os ayudara a ti y su hijo a salir de las manos de Gerard, luego me dio el medallón para tener pruebas ante ti. —

Kate no dice nada, solo le mira.

— ¿Por qué nosotros estamos aquí, Natalie? — Pregunta Melissa.

La banshee mira a la enfermera. — No solo mi hija está en peligro por los cazadores, y como madre que casi pierde a su hija… No podía dejar que también ustedes pasen por esto, no tengan la oportunidad de luchar por mantenerlos seguros por culpa de Talia, ya es tiempo de que los Hale no controlen nuestras vidas. — A ella le hubiera gustado ser tan valiente cuando los Hale estaban vivos, ahora si discurso era un tanto hipócrita.

Pero debía funcionar.

Melissa y Noah parecen creerle, porque dejan de verle para ahora mirar serios a Kate, seguían esperando la explicación de porqué sus hijos estaban bajo la mirada de cazadores, Natalie no tuvo más opción a que esto pasara, en realidad no les devolvió la memoria porque quería recuperar sus viejas amistades, le convenía que ellos recuerden porque eran testigos del crimen de Kate, juntos podían presionarla, ya solo quedaban ellos con vida de su manada, los únicos que sabían la verdad de Kate, y Natalie estaba más que dispuesta a extorsionarla con tal de que Lydia este bien, olvidando su promesa, porque Kate también la había olvidado al hacerle esto a sus hijos.

— Mi hijo es un alfa verdadero, Kate, sabes lo que significa. —

— Eso no lo hace perfecto. — Responde Kate, con voz ausente, caminando hacia el sillón de su enorme sala. — Vale, la verdad él no ha hecho nada mal, pero papá dijo que como es parte de la manada de Malia lo hace un potencial peligroso. — Se sienta en el sillón, mostrándose derrotada.

Fue más fácil de lo que pensó conseguir eso.

— ¿Y Stiles? —

Kate mira a Noah. — Él es otro alfa bajo el poder de Malia. —

— Se aman. —

Kate mira a Natalie, ella se encoje de hombros. — Le dije todo ayer, sin omitir un solo detalle, luego de que despertaran, era tanto que por eso hasta ahora vinimos. — Responde sin importancia la banshee, lanza el medallón que seguía en sus manos a la cazadora, que lo agarra sin problema por sus buenos reflejos.

Kate observa el medallón un par de minutos, luego lo deja en el sillón y se pone en pie. — No dijiste toda la verdad, Natalie, pues entonces ellos sabrían que sus hijos están siendo vigilados, no son objetivo de Gerard, él dijo que las más peligrosas y las cuales deberíamos deshacernos son Lydia y Malia, ¿eso les hace feliz ahora? —

— ¡Malia es la esposa de mi hijo! — Exclama Noah, indignado. — ¡Y la madre de mis nietos! —

La distracción estaba funcionando mejor de lo que pensó en un inicio la banshee, por lo que se mantiene callada, esperando más gritos entre ellos, no debería hacer una tontería, solo esperar, y si era necesario usar la artillería pesada.

— ¡No es mi culpa que sus hijos no han sido inteligentes a la hora de buscar pareja! — Grita de regreso Kate.

— ¿Y tú qué harías? — Pregunta Melissa a la cazadora.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora? —

Natalie toma asiento, en realidad estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, al principio no lo hizo, cuando le dio la poción a Melissa y Noah, su esposo estaba muy enojado con ella, cree que se casó con él para utilizarlo, controlarlo, no estaba muy alejado de la verdad, pero es que ella si se enamoró de Noah luego de cuatro años casados, los siguientes años estuvo con él por amor, ya ni le importaba demasiado las ordenes de Peter, fue feliz con Noah, y aun lo ama, él no parece amarla ahora, cuando recobro la memoria pregunto qué fue lo que le paso en realidad a Claudia, ella le dijo la verdad, la traición de Claudia, con Melissa fue más fácil, solo pregunto porque Talia había decidió borrarle las memorias de la manada, y ella respondió eso con sinceridad también.

— ¿Qué pasaría si tu hijo, Sean, se enamorara de una descendiente Hale? — Todos se quedan bastante callados con la pregunta de Melissa. ¿Un Argent y un Hale juntos de esa forma? Eso era una locura, era prohibido, algo muy irracional, Kate parece querer burlarse con la insinuación de eso. — ¿Entonces tu hijo debe morir solo porque se enamoró de la persona equivocada? —

— Yo…— Kate balbucea.

— Con todo lo que paso, todo lo que hizo Talia y Peter, no nos agrada los Hale a ninguno de nosotros, pero debemos recordar que no porque Malia sea una Hale es mala, eso solo son prejuicios de este pueblo. — Razona la enfermera, Scott se parecía mucho a ella ahora que le veía como la Melissa del pasado, había olvidado lo asombrosa que era la mujer.

— No sé qué quieren que haga…— Responde luego de mucho silencio la cazadora. — Gerard se encarga de eso, y si Natalie no me ha mentido, ahora debo planear como escapar para poder cuidar a mi hijo de mi propio padre, como ven, no tengo poder de nada, ni siquiera de mi vida. —

Natalie se levanta, molesta ahora. — ¿Huir? ¿De verdad aras eso? —

— Mi padre tiene un ejército de cazadores en sus manos, además, una loca hada de su lado. —

— Nunca me agrado Adina. — Dice Noah, cree que es el único que de hecho no toco o beso al hada pelirroja en la secundaria.

— Ahora es mucho más poderosa que antes, por lo que tampoco me agrada mucho que digamos. — Responde Kate, esto se estaba convirtiendo como una reunión amigable, lo cual no debería ser.

— No puedes huir, Kate, solo tú puedes acabar con la guerra que tu padre planea. — Dice molesta Natalie.

— Es tarde para eso, por lo que ahora solo quiero pensar en mi hijo. —

— ¿Cómo que tarde? — Pregunta los tres a la vez.

— Adina secuestro a los niños Hale, si, tus dos nietos están en el grupo, Noah, mientras, ahora mismo mi padre debe estar hablando con el alcalde sobre como prohibir vida sobrenatural en el pueblo, y nuestros mejores cazadores han ido por Lydia. —

— ¡No pueden matar a Lydia! — Sostiene a la cazadora con rudeza de los hombros, su plan no estaba funcionando con la última información inesperada.

Kate la empuja lejos. — ¡Eso no lo puedo controlar ahora! —

— Estarían rompiendo su propio código, ese de no matar a cazadores, no matarse entre ustedes. — Murmulla, perdiendo su calma del inicio.

Kate se muestra dudosa, temerosa, pero no tiene más que preguntar; — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

— Lydia es hija de Dacre. — Dice el secreto que ha estado matándola por dentro por mucho tiempo, y ahora siente como si pudiera respirar en realidad. — Lydia es la hermana de Sean, Kate, son familia, no puedes hacerle esto ni a ella, a Dacre o Sean. — Utilizar esta pieza era lo menos que quería, pero no le quedaba más opciones en este momento, cuando cazadores habían ido a por su hija. Ella mira movimiento detrás de Kate, por lo que sigue hablando. — La familia es importante, ¿no? —

Hay sonido de cristal rompiéndose, llamando la atención de todos, Kate gira justo cuando la puerta principal de la mansión suena, ha sido abierta, Kate corre hacia ese lugar, Natalie le sigue y el resto también, la puerta estaba abierta cuando llegan, al salir se sorprenden de verlo todo blanco, estaba nevando y había mucha nieve ahora en el suelo.

No hay nada fuera de lugar en la calle principal de la mansión, pero el gran portón también estaba abierto, esa noche hacia mucho frio.

— ¿Quién estaba en la casa? — Pregunta Noah.

— Solo nosotros y... Sean. — Responde la cazadora mayor, parecía congelada, hasta que entiende sus propias palabras. — ¡Sean! —

Eso sí salió bastante bien, Natalie tiene que resistir el enorme impulso de sonreír orgullosa.

Nadie se metía con las Martin.


	25. Las dos vidas del lobo

Adina estaba preparando los últimos detalles para su show, anotando en su cuaderno, tenía bastante tiempo de sobra para poder tomarlo todo con calma, disfrutar de su victoria, saborearla, dejarse un momento de felicidad al oír los gritos de niños Hale, ella podía oírlos desde su habitación, era espectacular, esos gritos eran verdadera música para sus oídos.

Su disfrute es interrumpido cuando su celular suena, ella mira el número en la pantalla y no logra reconocerlo, tal vez era uno de los muchos celulares desechables de Gerard, él no estaba siendo un problema últimamente, Adina ya no quería matarlo como hace meses atrás, pero cambia de humor muy inesperadamente casi siempre, por lo que Gerard aún estaba en peligro por ella, y él ni lo sospecha, es un completo idiota al final.

Responde la llamada. — ¿Ya tienes a Cora? —

— Justo a mi lado, sí. —

Adina se incorpora en su cama, ella no esperaba esto, una llamada de Lydia Martin, de hecho, a esta hora Lydia debería estar muerta, Gerard mando a los cazadores para matarla, o podría ser un problema para el laberinto con sus poderes banshee, Lydia era un problema, de verdad lo es, y debía dejar de existir, ella parece la nueva Peter Hale, con más vidas que un gato, difícil de acabar.

— Lydia…—

— ¿Estas sorprendida que siga con vida? —

— No puedes arruinarme esto, Lydia, ya gane, acéptalo. — Empuña su mano libre. — Si entregas a Cora, os perdonare la vida a ti y Allison. —

— Que tentadora propuesta. — Se burla la banshee, Adina quiere romper algo. — Pero tengo que rechazarla, pues en realidad estás perdiendo, Adina, y me gusta que sea así. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Se levanta de la cama, su habitación era un bunker en realidad, estaba abajo del laberinto en ese momento, solo bajo tierra no se puede rastrear la magia. — No quiero jugar con voz, no me hagas perder el tiempo…—

— ¿De verdad no sabes los secretos de Eichen House? — Adina se mantiene callada, no queriendo mostrarse derrotada con eso, Peter jamás le dejo meterse en los ausentes de manicomio ese. — Hay más Hale de los que crees, porque esa familia no sabe lo que es morir con facilidad. —

— No te creo. — Era imposible, llevaba una cuenta perfecta de esa familia. — Y no sé dónde quieres llegar pero…—

— Laura y Derek están vivos, pero si quieres más información de verdad, tienes que buscarme tu misma, estaré esperándote en mi herencia, ven sola, sé que tienes suficiente poder para cuidar de ti misma, estaré esperándote con los Hale, esta es la batalla final, ¿lo entiendes? — Lydia termina la llamada con eso.

Adina lanza su celular contra una pared, su rostro estaba igual de rojo que su cabello, ella grita con fuerza; — ¡Voy a matarlos a todos! —

Era una promesa.

….

— Eso salió bastante bien. — Dice Allison, con su optimismo habitual.

Stiles no estaba muy convencido de eso, aun dudaba que todo el plan de las chicas funcionara, pero ellas decían que lo haría, porque conocían a Adina, era todo muy arriesgado, y Stiles no podía perder a su familia, a sus hijos, las chicas no dejaban que ellos se metieran en esto, incluso Cora y Breaden estuvieron de acuerdo con ellas, la única que parece racional era Kira, pero a ella tampoco le hacían caso.

— ¿Están segura de lo que quieren logar con esto? — Pregunta Isaac, que parecía ser el único de los chicos que entendía a ellas. — Saben que Adina no es tonta, sabe que esto es una trampa. —

Malia, que estaba al lado de Lydia, asiente con la cabeza. — Obvio lo sabemos, pero para salvar a los niños…—

— Debemos meternos a la boca del lobo. — Termina Cora, estando en completo acuerdo con su prima. — No hay victoria si no te arriesgas, Isaac, así que deja de ser un miedoso. —

— No es miedo. — Dice Kira, sentada al lado de Isaac, todos estaban en la casa de Breaden ahora, porque no soportaban el olor de humo en la casa de Lahey, todos rodeados en la mesa del comedor principal. — No pueden olvidar que tenemos mucho que perder si ustedes fallan. —

Stiles mira a su esposa y ella a él, la madre adoptiva de su hija tenía un gran punto, el más importante, tenían que ser cuidadosos y no solo dejarse llevar por el momento, Malia parece leer su mirada, porque niega con la cabeza, y ella sin palabras le dice que los tiene controlado, que confiara en ella.

A él le gustaba este poder de su relación.

— ¿Pueden por favor hablar con palabras? — Dice Breaden, con su tono molesto de madre, Stiles y Malia la ven. — No todos podemos leer ojos, y son alfas, no deberían hacer eso de hablar en secreto. — Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, seguro era porque han pasado más de cuatro horas desde el secuestro de los niños.

Ninguno de ellos había tenido tanto tiempo lejos a sus hijos, excepto Stiles y Malia, tal vez era por eso que lograban mantenerse relativamente calmados, ocho años lejos de su hija le habían enseñado una que otra cosa, tener paciencia era muy importante, en especial porque Adina era la ama de eso y solía ganar porque tenía paciencia, tuvo un plan de veinte año para matar a Peter y Corinne, un plan de 17 años para acabar con Brian, y ahora era ellos los que estaban en la mira, los Hale, podían haber estado planeado esto desde hace 30 años.

— Solo estábamos… — Stiles sacude su cabeza. — No es importante ahora, pero deben saber que apoyo completamente a Malia en esto. — Su esposa le da una sonrisa de agradecimiento. — Debemos arriesgarnos para salvar a los niños, porque ellos lo valen. —

— Bueno. — Responde Kira. — Con tal de que ellos estén a salvo. — Se pone en pie. — Pero deben saber una cosa importante de mí, puede ser que sea un problema más que ayuda. — Todos se muestran preocupados ahora, ella sonaba demasiada seria como para ser bueno. — Tengo miedo de mis poderes, no los controlo en este momento y no quiero lastimar a nadie. — Mira a Isaac. — No podría vivir con eso, ya hice mucho daño en el pasado. —

Isaac se levanta y la agarra de las manos. — Entonces quédate aquí, nosotros iremos por los niños. — Pasa una mano a su vientre aun plano. — Tú debes cuidar al que crece en ti. —

Malia se acerca a ellos, y Kira la mira a ella, Isaac la suelta. — Si, quédate aquí. — Dice Malia. — Te prometo que traeré de vuelta a nuestra hija. —

Kira parece dudar, pero al final suspira y dice; — Si, me quedare. —

Una menos en el fabuloso plan, Stiles solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, de verdad que sí, sus hijos no merecían sufrir como ellos lo hicieron, como lo siguen haciendo.

….

Kira de verdad no quería quedarse, ella quería ayudar a proteger a los niños, salvarlos, pero también era cierto que lejos era más protección estar lejos que cerca, ella no termino su entrenamiento después de todo.

Todos estaban listos para partir ahora, antes de que Lydia llamara a Adina todos tomaron un baño puesto que la mayoría tenía cenizas en sus ropas y cabellos, y muchos de ellos no han dormido en dos días seguidos, estaban cansados, esta manada no parecía tener momento de calma, pasaba una cosa tras otra, aunque viendo el lado positivo era que tenían la posibilidad de acabar con lo último que le estaba haciendo daño, las Erinias estaban fuera de juego, los cazadores también, solo faltaba Adina, y podrían todos tener su final feliz, se lo merecían, tenían que lograrlo.

Como cada quien iba a tomar diferentes caminos este es el momento que se despedían antes de entrar a los autos, iban a ir a lugares cruciales del pueblo, se parecía a un juego de ajedrez lo que tenían planeado, Kira era una aburrida peón, odiaba sentirse tan inútil, pero el bebé en su vientre no le dejaba más opciones.

Kira se encontraba en la calzada de su casa, Isaac enfrente de ella, con las llaves de su auto en manos, él y Allison son los únicos que seguían en el lugar, porque él pidió poder estar lo más posible con ella, todos lo permitieron puesto que Reed con sus cazadores podían ir antes para vigilar hasta que ellos llegaran y entrar en acción, Allison ya estaba dentro del auto, esperando al beta con cierta impaciencia.

— Lo siento. — Ella dice, luego de un momento de silencio entre ellos.

Isaac le mira confundido. — ¿Por? —

— No debí irme de esa forma, estuvo mal. —

Isaac se acerca, y la agarra de las manos. — Estabas tratando de cuidar a nuestro bebé, lo entiendo. — Era la primera vez que hablaban del bebé tan directamente y le decían 'nuestro', eso hizo sentir demasiado real el estado de ella, que hasta ese momento aún no podía creerlo a pesar de todo, es que luego de Millie jamás pensó que sería madre de nuevo, ni siquiera cuando Isaac le dijo que quería formar una familia con ella, bebés no estaba en sus planes.

Pero a pesar de todo lo inesperado que fue esto del embarazo, ella obviamente quería a su bebé, había dejado a su hija y prometido para mantener seguro al bebé en su vientre, a ellos también, pero más al bebé, si perdía a este también, ella no sabría lo que podría pasar con su, últimamente, inestable mente, y eso llevaba a otra cosa importante del asunto, es que ahora Isaac y Millie estaban en peligro, si los perdía… Se daba por vencida con la vida, esa era la verdad, y es que los ama y claramente los quiere seguros, algo en su interior le decía que no iba ser así, que esto estaba mal, iba perder a alguien que amaba esa noche, y era una inútil que no podía hacer nada en ese estado.

No debió tener sexo con Isaac, no hasta que al menos estuvieran casados, esto debía ser un castigo por eso.

Ella no lo resiste más y lo abraza con fuerza, él corresponde, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, puede sentir el temblor de las manos de él, estaba nervioso, lo sabía cómo ella, esa noche iba a pasar algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, y no quería eso, por eso dice; — Por favor no vayas. — Es apenas un susurro lo que sale de sus labios, porque en parte le avergonzaba pedirle esto a su prometido, estaban en guerra y necesitaban a muchos para poder salvar a los niños, salvar a los Hale, la familia que desde un punto u otro fue lo que les unió a todos, eran sus amigos, su manada, y merecían luchar por la causa, pero Kira no podía con la idea de perder a su futuro esposo como perdió a su primer amor, y como perdió a su hija, porque no es estúpida, sabe que Millie quiere irse a vivir con sus padres biológicos, y eso dolía mucho, jamás dejaría de hacerlo, tenía sentimientos después de todo, las hormonas del embarazo tampoco ayudaban en el caso.

Isaac le deja un beso en la frente, un gesto cálido que hace saltar el corazón de la kitsune. — Todo estará bien. — Le promete y odia que lo haga, porque usualmente en las películas cuando decían eso nunca nada sale bien.

Prefiere no decir eso en voz alta, su estado negativo empieza incluso a desesperarla a ella misma, por lo que se aleja de Isaac un poco, y lo besa, era la mejor manera de evitar una respuesta de ella, y también quería besarlo simplemente, ha pasado poco tiempo separados, pero se había sentido como una eternidad, los últimos dos años de su vida ha compartido una cama con él y dormir en su anterior dormitorio sola le hizo sentir fría, lo extraño demasiado.

Lo ama demasiado.

El beso no dura mucho, no tenían tiempo para esto, la guerra no era un buen momento para expresar amor, además que este gesto se podría interpretar como despedida, y definitivamente no lo era, es solo un hasta luego, porque Isaac regresaría con los niños, todos sanos y salvos.

— Te amo. —

Ella sonríe. — Yo también te amo. —

Isaac deja un leve beso en sus labios antes de finalmente separarse, sin mirar atrás él va al auto y lo pone en marcha, en el giro de la calle sus ojos se encuentran con los de Allison Argent, ella no rebatió contra la orden de ir con Isaac, pero tampoco pareció feliz con eso, no le agradaba su prometido y Kira quería tanto saber porque, iba a preguntarlo, finalmente lo haría, una vez todos estuvieran bien por supuesto, porque ya no quería ninguna clase de secreto entre ella y Isaac.

Un escalofrió pasa por el cuerpo de la chica asiática al ver los ojos de la beta, había algo extraño en esa chica casi siempre, pero esa noche… Esa noche sintió que Allison finalmente iba ser la perdición de su familia, y Kira no puede hacer nada porque era ridículo pensar de esa forma cuando Allison era la más amable del trio de amigas, por lo que solo sacude su cabeza.

El auto va muy rápido, ella solo ve cómo anda, camina hacia la carretera, la calle estaba en completo silencio, las casas en plena oscuridad, la nieve empezaba amontarse y hacer mucho frio, pero nada de eso le importaba a Kira, porque en ese momento recibe una llamada que cambia muchas cosas del plan inicial.

— ¿Hola? —

— Kira, soy yo. —

— ¿Vic? —

— Tus amigos están en peligro, Kira. —

Eso fue todo lo que necesito para dejar de estar apartada de toda la guerra que se empezaba en aquel pequeño pueblo, Kira Yukimura estaba decidida a luchar porque esta llamada era una clara señal de que debía hacerlo.

….

A Reed le dolía la cabeza con el parloteo de su compañera, Carla, que estaba al lado del copiloto en la camioneta de los Donovan, ellos, los hermanos Donovan, habían llegado esa noche en esa camioneta, y le convenio mucho eso porque Reed no tenía un auto propio, y no quería ir con Isaac Lahey, tampoco quería dejar a Allison ir con él, pero la verdad eso es estúpido, Allison es tan fuerte e independiente que si el idiota de Lahey tratara hacer algo Allison podría romperle un brazo con facilidad, por lo que era estúpido ser un idiota sobreprotector.

— Ya os dije, Carla, no estoy en esta lucha por mi enamoramiento hacia Allison. — Responde, sintiendo como si fuera un millón de veces que lo ha hecho ya.

— Aun recuerdo mi primer amor…— Dice cantarinamente Adam, que estaba en los puestos de atrás de la camioneta, afilando una de sus dagas. — La ame mucho, por eso le di una muerte rápido y sin dolor. —

— Lo siento. — Dice Reed. — Pero sigo diciéndolo, su padre está enfermo. —

El padre de los Donovan, Paul, había hecho cosas horribles en los hermanos antes de dejarlos con los Argent, como cuando cumplieron 10 años, el regalo de ese acontecimiento fue grabarles en la piel con una vara de fuego el escudo de la familia, que es un león, como si sus hijos fueran vacas a las que debía marcar, cuando cumplieron 15 su primera misión fue infiltrarse en la vida de seres mitológicos, hacerse sus amigos para luego matarlos a sangre fría, Adam tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de su "presa", una hermosa vampira llamada Lucy, pero aunque la amo no dudo en matarla para complacer a su padre, el hombre al año siguiente los decepciono al abandonarlos, desde hace 9 años ellos no han sabido nada de su padre, parecían que no le importaba, pero sabía que Jared aun creía en el hombre y confiaba que algún día regresara a por ellos.

— O estaba. — Carla se encoje de hombros. — No hemos sabido nada de él en años, seguro murió ya. — Por otro lado los gemelos no pensaban igual que su hermano mayor respecto a Paul, aunque decían no odiaban al hombre, como Reed, que sin conocerlo, si lo hacía. — Como sea. — Ella se gira sobre su asiento para ver mejor a Reed. — ¿Entonces porque estas al lado de estos lobos, Ryder? — Ella era demasiado curiosa para ser saludable.

— Ya os dije porque. — Mira a la cazadora. — Por eso decidieron cambiar de bando, ¿no? —

Carla bufa, no queriendo confirmar eso aún. — Estoy aburrida, y si tenemos que esperar en la oscuridad sabes que me gusta distraerme, y que mejor que con el dilema Troyano. — Habitualmente decía tantas cosas extrañas, pero aun así la verdad es que ella le agradaba bastante, era su favorita del clan Donovan, nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Suspira, esta chica era su debilidad habitualmente (Es como su hermana menor, le quería de esa manera), por lo que termina de darse por vencido y hablar sobre la historia de nuevo, sobre lo de Gerard, los trágicos e inocentes amantes, de que Allison tenía razón en apoyar a su manada, porque ellos no eran los verdaderos enemigos, los reales solo son Gerard y Adina Parker, y tal vez, solo tal vez, también lo era Kate, pero aun no podían confirmar eso.

Los mellizos Donovan habían llegado a la 2 de la madrugada, cuando todos estaban hablando sobre que deberían hacer para recuperar a los niños, Allison se detuvo en media conversación, olfateo, nadie pareció darse cuenta de eso, ni siquiera notaron cuando se alejó del grupo y fue hacia la ventana, pero por supuesto que Reed sí, porque sin poder evitarlo él siempre tenía un ojo encima de ella, se acercó con cautela, no queriendo interrumpir a la manada tampoco.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le había preguntado a la beta cuando ya estaba a su lado.

— Los mellizos han venido. — Responde Allison sin verle aun, hasta que se apartar del affaire y le da una mirada seria. — Y no creo que sea por visita social. — Ella se dirige a la puerta, sin informarle los nuevos a la manada, Reed decide mejor ir con ella, conocía a los Donovan más tiempo que Allison, por lo que cree podría ser de mejor ayuda con eso que con investigar cómo funcionaba la mente de un hada desquiciada por venganza.

— ¿Reed? — Es lo que dijo Carla cuando le vio luego de que ellos salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde los Donovan habían estado acechando el hogar de Breaden Hale. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— ¿Ya nos traicionaste también? — Dijo molesto Adam.

— No he traicionado a nadie. — Respondió el mejor cazador hasta ese momento. — Ni Allison lo ha hecho. — La cazadora beta le da una mirada agradecida antes de volver a ver con seriedad a los hermanos.

— Ninguno de los dos necesitamos dar explicaciones. — Dijo Allison, apretando su abrigo con las manos, empezaba hacer bastante frio. — ¿Por qué están aquí? — Es directa pero justa, les dio su tiempo para que se pudieran explicar antes de tener que atacar, porque obvio ellos no vinieron por algo bueno, seguro vinieron por Cora y Breaden.

— Tu abuelo nos dio dos tareas importantes. — Dice Carla, no con la misma emoción que solía hacer cuando estaba en misión, o como cuando le veía a él.

— Pues ya pueden irse. — Dice Allison, sin necesidad de saber más. — Ninguno de nosotros esta de humor para ustedes. —

— Allison…— Advierte Adam.

Reed da un paso adelante y le interrumpe. — Regla número 19 del código cazador. — Eso definitivamente llama la atención de todos. — ¿La recuerdan? — Ninguno parece querer decir nada, pero él estaba seguro que ellos la recordaban, aun así la dice. — Si un cazador mata a otro, el precio de ese crimen es ser desterrado. —

— ¿Qué mentiras dirás ahora tú, Reed? — Pregunta con enojo el mellizo mayor, Adam.

Reed le pidió a Allison que regresara a la casa, él se encargaría de los cazadores, y le agrado que ella lo hiciera enseguida, de verdad ella confiaba en él y eso se sintió agradable, cuando ella desapareció de la vista Reed saco su celular y le puso la grabación de su última conversación con Gerard Argent, fue algo que el viejo no espero, pero que era importante para Reed, como cazador sabía que lo más importante era tener pruebas, en especial si quería acusar al jefe todos ellos.

— Eso no puede ser cierto. — Dice Carla, incrédula aun.

Reed vuelve a guardar su celular al bolsillo del abrigo. — Ustedes mejor que nadie sabían la admiración que sentía hacia Gerard, pero saber esto me decepción por completo, no puedo ser parte del equipo de ese asesino. — Ayer, luego de dejar a los niños en la escuela, él se encontró con Carla en la salida, quien le dijo que Gerard le estaba esperando, él fue sin esperar encontrarse con una proposición tan… Vulgar.

Aun puede recordar esas palabras, esa propuesta, cuando llego a la mansión Kate le recibió, preguntando donde paso la noche, él mintió por supuesto, diciendo que tuvo insomnio y decidió mejor quedarse haciendo guardia de noche en Eichen House, sabía que si preguntaba Carla le iba seguir en la mentira, por suerte Kate no hizo más preguntas, solo le envió a la biblioteca, siguió la orden enseguida. Su encuentro con Gerard empezó normal, como si nada interesante estuviera pasando, por lo que era seguro los cazadores no sabían sobre lo que Stiles y Malia estaban luchando en ese momento, él no pensaba decirle nada de esa debilidad de la manada.

Gerard fue directo, parecía estar desesperado por cerrar huecos de su plan, por eso sin mucha explicación solo dijo; — ¿Quieres casarte con mi nieta? — Reed no fue capaz de responder, sorprendido con eso, había pensado que Gerard había superado el hecho de que Allison jamás estaría con él porque amaba a otro hombre, pero no, y el viejo siguió hablando estupideces; — Voy a ser sincero contigo Reed, si no aceptas ahora entonces hare que Allison se case con Jared, sé que él está más que dispuesto a hacerlo. —

Reed recordó en ese momento las miradas asquerosas de Jared para Allison cuando ella usaba ropas ajustadas de entrenamiento, odio en ese momento a Gerard por primera vez, porque él pensaba como vender a su nieta al mejor postor, con tal de mantener la pura sangre cazadora, con tal de mantenerla bajo control, eso le hizo darse cuenta que él estaba planeando algo malo para la manada con tal de que Allison regresara, porque era obvio que Allison no iba regresar por la buena, y si pensaba hacerle daño emocional a su nieta tiene sentido que también haya hecho para tener a Kate como ahora le tiene.

— Si voy a ser de la familia quiero saber toda de ella. — Fue su respuesta, tentando con cuidado sus posibilidades de saber la verdad. — No quiero ser como Dacre lo fue, después de todo, mis hijos serían los herederos de esto, usted lo dijo, ¿no? —

— Me agradas mucho más que Dacre. — Dijo Gerard con una sonrisa, convencido de que ya tenía a Reed en sus manos.

Él con cuidado saco su celular y empezó a grabar, aprovechando que Gerard estaba dándole la espalda, viendo por la gran ventana que daba hacia los campos de entrenamientos, los cuales estaban muy llenos desde la llegada de Gerard, la partida de Allison, a ella la extrañaba demasiado, vivir en la misma casa le era conveniente, porque podía ver al amor de su vida al menos todos los días no como desde que se fue, hace un año ya de eso.

— ¿Usted mato a Dacre o fue Adina? —

— Y eres más listo que Dacre. —

Reed lo acoso para que le dijera la verdad, y por suerte el viejo lo hizo, termino por aceptar que tuvo que matar a Dacre, porque se había vuelto un estorbo en los planes de largo plazo para la familia, dijo que eso eran los dilemas de ser el jefe, hacer cosas duras con tal de mantener siempre el poder, nada de eso le pareció correcto a Reed, le grito a Gerard que no iba ser cómplice de sus retorcidos planes, y se fue de la mansión, Carla trato de detenerlo pero ella le dijo que nada le haría cambiar de parecer, pensaba irse de ese pueblo también, empezar una carrera de cazador solitario, pero Allison al final cambio todo eso, él no quiso cambiar el camino de sus compañeros cazadores, pero Gerard fue idiota de meterlos en esto, eso debió ir con segundas intenciones, o puede ser que de verdad no les conocía lo suficiente, porque Carla apreciaba mucho a Dacre, quería justicia por el hombre, por lo que Reed solo debía convencerla a ella, Adam tenia debilidad por Carla, y así era como se derrumbaba una dinastía familiar, por suerte Gerard no era lo suficiente listo.

Por suerte Reed fue entrenado por los mejores, y normalmente el alumno superaba al maestro.

— Bueno. — Dijo Carla, atrayéndolo de sus múltiples recuerdos de tan solo unas horas transcurridas. — Sera interesante poner en guerra a padre e hija. — La cazadora amaba esto, ella podía ser perfectamente la caja de pandora en ese momento, esperando con ansias la guerra entre sangre que fueron encargados esa madrugada. — Apuesto 50 dólares que gana Gerard. —

— Cosa que no nos conviene. — Responde Reed.

Carla sonríe. — Pero entonces yo aprovecharía para matar al viejo. —

Como sea, era seguro que esa noche sangre correría por las manos de todos ellos sin necesidad de apuestas.

— Ya deberían irse, yo puedo esperar aquí a Allison. — Les dice luego de un momento en silencio por completo, lo cual es extraño en la cazadora, estaba maquinando algo, eso es seguro.

Los mellizos asienten con la cabeza y sacan sus dagas favoritas, la punta de estas brillaban con el león en posición de ataque, era lo único que les quedaba de su padre (Además de la cicatriz obviamente, aquella que nunca se podría ir), Reed no entiende porque lo hacen, hasta que empiezan a romper partes de sus ropas, tenía sentido, ellos debían verse como si hubieran en un estado, pero no pensó que llegarían hasta las heridas, aunque no debió sorprenderse, ellos estaban locos, siempre lo estuvieron.

Carla se hace un gran corte en la pierna, debajo de su falda para que se pudiera ver claramente, luego limpia la sangre en su propia blusa, Adam se corta en el brazo tres veces, haciendo como si fuera una herida de garras.

— Ahora, golpéame en la cara. — Le pide la cazadora.

— Ni lo sueñes. — Responde enseguida. — Y háganlo afuera por favor, no quiero que llenen la camioneta de sangre. —

— Ni siquiera es tu camioneta, pobretón. — Bufa su compañero, él sale primero de la camioneta, esperando a su hermana para golpearse mutuamente.

Ellos estaban entregados a la causa por lo menos.

Carla le mira antes de salir e ir con su mellizo. — Mira lo que hago por ti. — Ella le dice con seriedad, en realidad fue ella quien convenció a Adam apoyarlos en esto, traicionar a los suyos, y Carla no solo lo hacía para vengar la muerte de Dacre, también ayudar a salvar a los niños de la manada, lo hacía en realidad por él, porque eran grandes amigos de la infancia, han sido como una pequeña familia los últimos años de duro entrenamiento en sus carreras.

Reed le da una sonrisa. — Gracias. —

— Más te vale quedarte con la chica, Ryder. — Él solo puede dar como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros, esto no estaba en sus manos, solo podría esperar que Allison quisiera estar con él, porque de ninguna forma quiere obligarla a algo.

Solo quería la felicidad de Allison, aun si no es con él estando a su lado.

— Soy feminista, ¿lo olvidas? — Carla se ríe con las palabras de su compañero, él solo puede sonreír, sabe que fue una respuesta un tanto estúpida.

Ella le da golpecitos en la cabeza. — Ver que luchan por tu amor es, ya sabes, lindo, y no tiene que ver con el feminismo el amor de esa forma, no lo combines. — Le da una gran sonrisa. — Y no solo la dejes irse con otro porque sí. —

Él se encoje de hombros, puede o no tener razón, como sea no era el momento adecuado de hablar sobre eso. Ella se acerca y le deja un beso en los labios antes de finalmente salir de la camioneta negra, dejándolo al chico con nuevos cuestionarios, aunque de verdad ese no era el momento para esas cosas.

— ¡No olviden mandarnos el mensaje cuando estén dentro! — Le grita a sus compañeros, cuando ya se dirigían a la mansión.

— ¡Obvio que no! — Grita de regreso Carla, girando sobre sus talones para verle, ella le manda un beso, y él entendió lo que trataba de hacer con tanto coqueteo.

Su amiga estaba loca.

….

Victoria nunca quiso involucrarse en esto, pero fue manipulada, engañada, y convertida en peón, si no fuera por Kira ella jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, su amiga la salvo una vez más, y por eso la llamo queriéndole advertirle, porque sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer luego del daño que ella causo sin querer.

Luego de enterarse de la verdad, sintió la necesidad de huir, pero no podía, antes debía ahora si confirmar las cosas, por eso fue al escondite de Adina Parker, la encontró justo cuando ella estaba saliendo de este.

— ¿Por qué estás tan apurada? —

Adina gira a verla, parecía pelear bastante caminar sobre la nieve inestable que se había formado en su puerta, de la entrada de su bunker militar, no tiene ni idea como lo conseguido, pero si sabía que ese lugar era una especie de herencia.

— ¡¿Dónde has estado?! — Le grita la malvada hada. — ¡Estuve llamándote durante días! —

— Mi hijo estuvo enfermo, debía cuidarlo. — Ella le hizo creer a Gerard y Adina que Percy es su hijo, era más seguro a su parecer, saber que es un Stilinski… Eso se sentía como peligro para el niño inocente.

Percy en realidad había nacido muerto, Cassandra lo mato al beber tanto, intoxico al pobre bebé, su hermana fue una irresponsable, pero por suerte Victoria llego a tiempo, el bebé solo llevaba dos días de muerto, su hermana uno, lo desenterró ella misma (En ese momento llevaba mucho más tiempo con Adina de lo que la hada le hizo creer al viejo cazador, esa mujer le contacto para ocasionar asesinatos en la escuela donde trabaja Malia Hale, ella acepto por el dinero que le ofreció, hasta ese momento no supo porque ahora sí, Adina solo necesitaba que Stiles y Malia pasar tiempo juntos sin otros de por medio, y que mejor que en sus trabajos, Adina era muy lista, sabia manejar los hilos de todos con mucha perfección, en ese momento Vic no sospecho porque ni conocía la noticia de que su hermana estaba comprometida), y llevo el cuerpo magullado del bebé al océano, no estaba seguro en realidad que fuera un tritón, Cassandra no salió con el poder del mar como si lo hizo Victoria, pero ella no perdía nada con probar, le pidió al océano que le diera una oportunidad de vida a este inocente, y su deseo se volvió real, una manada de sirenas (Vivió con ellas un tiempo) uso su magia y Percy regreso a la vida, él no se ahogó luego de despertar, ni lloro, se había vuelto uno con el mar gracias al sacrificio (Victoria dio la mitad de su poder a la manada de sirenas en cambio del bebé), y eso le hizo tan feliz.

Y también ahora gracias a él no se sentía tan sola.

Ama mucho a su sobrino, no le importo perder tanto poder por él, tomo al niño como un regalo de la vida, e iba a cuidarlo, era toda la familia que le quedaba, por eso lo dejo bajo el cuidado de los Yukimura, recordaba como ellos siempre protegieron a su única hija, Kira, durante un año entero ellos han sido los encargados del niño, el cual crecía con más rapidez que un niño humano, por eso los Yukimura se dieron cuenta que ellos no eran normales, le confesaron que ellos tampoco lo son, y eso la verdad si le tomó por sorpresa.

Fueron sus vecinos por muchos años y hasta ahora se daban cuenta de sus lados mitológicos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Pregunta. — ¿Ya por fin puedo vengar la muerte de mi hermana? —

— Malia ya murió, no te preocupes por eso. —

Ella no sabe cómo sentirse ante eso, hasta que recuerda esa coyote era amiga de Kira, se siente mal por la chica asiática, mal por haber dejado que Adina ganara usándola a ella, cometió un crimen sin querer, y ahora estaba segura que su hermana estaría muy decepcionada de ella.

La madrastra de su sobrino murió, eso sonaba enfermizo.

— ¿Entonces porque me necesitarías? — Ella también podía jugar al disentimiento, hacer como si no supiera nada de la verdad, así Adina confiaría en ella y tendría la oportunidad de traicionarla por haberle utilizado de manera tan descarada.

Y ayudar a Kira, claro.

— Estos niños me citaron a una clara trampa, te necesito para controlar a Scott, no. — Sonríe con malicia. — De hecho quiero que controles a todos los chicos y les ponga en contra de ellas, manda a Scott matar a Lydia, y que los demás se encargue de llevar al resto de Hales al bunker, ya tengo a los niños por suerte. —

— ¿Los niños están adentro? —

— Si, ¿por? —

— ¿Sin supervisión? ¿No os preocupa que puedan escapar? —

Adina bufa. — Solo son niños, y están dentro del laberinto ahora, no saldrán de eso. —

— Vale. — Responde ella. — ¿Y adonde iras tú? —

Adina retoma su camino al auto que Gerard le compro hace poco, ya que ella no podía ser vista por el pueblo por la manada. — Ya os dije, tengo la cita a una trampa, será divertido. — Era increíble que nunca antes se dio cuenta de la locura de esa mujer.

Luego que Adina desaparece por la carretera del bosque, ella saca su celular, y llama a su amiga asiática, le dijo todo (Excepto porque hizo equipo con Adina), le conto los planes de reserva que posee el hada para toda clase de problema, le dio la dirección del bunker, y le deseo suerte, no se despidió antes de colgar, pero si le agradeció por abrirle los ojos, por contarle esa historia de amantes trágicos, si no fuera por eso ahora hubiera hecho daño a niños inocentes, a los hermanos de su sobrino, y la verdad no quería más cosas atormentándole el resto de su complicada vida, o hacer algo que le afecte a su sobrino.

Ella busca al pequeño Percy, y sin pensar en nada más se van lejos, muy lejos de esa manada, pues nadie le iba apartar de lo único que le quedaba de su familia, como sea Stiles Stilinski no se merecía al niño, ya tenía dos hijos por lo que tiene entendido, no necesitaba otro, ese hombre ya había destruido su vida lo suficiente.

….

Primero Adina les había electrocutado por mucho tiempo, incluso a los bebés, luego se fue y cuando volvió les dio algo que les hizo de nuevo caer en la inconsciencia, Millie vuelve a despertar primero, solo que estaba vez no estaba ni atada ni en esa habitación completamente blanca, ella reconoce el lugar enseguida, porque estuvo viéndolo mucho en esa habitación llena de pantallas, estaba dentro del laberinto.

Y no tenía ni idea donde estaban los bebés.

Se levanta ignorando el mareo que le recorre, su primo mayor estaba tirado en la tierra, ella se acerca y lo empuja, por suerte él no tarda en despertarse esta vez, o puede ser que ella no debió golpearlo tan duro, pero como sea, sirvió sí o sí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —

— No lo sé, pero estamos en el laberinto. — Responde ella rápidamente, ayudando a su primo levantarse.

Ben Derek mira alrededor una vez está de pie, era un pasillo enorme, solo había dos posibilidades de rutas, la derecha o la izquierda, las paredes eran de mero concreto gris y muy altas, las luces artificiales eran muy fuerte, que hacían contraste con el techo de cristal que dejaba ver el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas.

— Hace mucho frio. — Dice Ben, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Esta nevando afuera. — Le dice, señalando el techo que estaba llenándose de nieve.

Ben se acerca a ella, uniendo sus frentes. — Adina debe estar viéndonos ahora. — Ella asiente con la cabeza, era obvio, había visto todas las cámaras demasiado tiempo en su tortura. — ¿Estas bien? —

Se aleja, no le importaba en ese momento que Adina pudiera oírles también. — Solo quiero saber dónde están los bebés. — Y quiere a sus mamás y papás, la verdad es que estaba aterrada, y quería usar la excusa de que solo era una niña pequeña para tratar de salvar a unos bebés, solo si fallaba entonces la usaría.

Su primo cierra los ojos, ella sabe lo que estaba tratando de hacer, concentrar sus sentidos para buscar algo que diera pista del paradero de los bebés, lástima que ellos no han tenido un verdadero entrenamiento con sus poderes, Ben ni siquiera se ha trasformado alguna vez, así que Millie siente más producente que ella lo haga, cierra los ojos y concentra sus sentidos lo mejor que puede, no oye nada al principio, pero luego unos latidos de corazones le llega, se oían muy lejos, muchas capas de concreto en el medio.

— Están en la mitad del laberinto. — Le dice a su primo, abriendo los ojos.

Él parecía decepcionado de no haberlo podido descubierto, parecía un niño en ese momento, lo que no parecía ninguno de los dos hace meses.

— Sigamos su olor entonces, no podríamos perdernos así. —

Millie asiente. — Pero por favor evitemos pasar por la casa de la risa, la clínica y la jaula del león. — Si, este laberinto era una pesadilla pero muy bien construido (Es enorme, parece laberinto del mismísimo palacio de Versalles), era obvio que Adina trabajo muy duro para lograr la construcción del lugar, y como a Millie le picaba la nariz significaba que uso magia en el trabajo.

Ben la agarra de la mano. — No creo que Adina nos dejó aquí para evitar eso. —

Millie quiere llorar en ese momento, Ben tenía razón, Adina solo les puso en el laberinto con todas esas pesadillas porque no quería dejarles escapar exactamente, Millie solo esperaba que sus padres, los que seguían vivos, le encontraran, debían salvarle, ella es solo una niña pequeña que no quiere estar cerca de un león, ni ser comida por él.

….

— Lo siento. —

Allison mira sin entender al beta que conducía con la mirada fija en el camino. — ¿Por qué? — Él no dice nada, pero de pronto se da cuenta porque debía ser esa disculpa. — ¿Enserio? ¿Te disculpas con tanta facilidad solo porque vamos a la lucha? —

— No es por eso. — Responde enseguida el beta. — Es que esta es probablemente nuestra última oportunidad de estar a solas, o la única vez que no me has visto como queriendo matarme. —

— Si, bueno, tengo cosas más importantes que pensar ahora que las razones de mi odio hacia ti. — Mira hacia su ventana, estaba todo aun oscuro y seguía nevando, parecía que no iba a pasar en un par de horas más.

Allison estaba tan preocupada, todos sus sobrinos habían sido secuestrado por una demente, obviamente no era momento para recordar sus "indiferencias" con Lahey, de hecho ha estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo para no hacerlo, quería ser como antes, que no pudiera recordar el rostro de su atacante, entonces ella no se sentiría mal por Kira, no sabe que es peor, que odiaba que Isaac tuviera a una chica que definitivamente no merecía y le hacía feliz, o que a ella misma le gustaba que ellos fueran felices, eran sentimientos confusos, siempre le ha deseado la felicidad a todos, pero no estaba segura que Isaac la mereciera en realidad, no luego de lo que le hizo cuando eran unos adolescentes, pero es que Kira y Isaac eran lindos juntos...

Si, sentimientos confusos.

— Mientras, yo nunca he podido dejar de pensar en lo que me obligaron hacerte. —

— Es lo menos que mereces. — Ella dice, empezando a molestarse. — Yo tampoco pude olvidar nunca lo que me hiciste, lo cual ocasiono que perdiera al amor de mi vida. — Lo dice sin pensar en realidad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta antes de esa clase de pensamientos que esconde en el fondo de su cabeza.

Pero era cierto, si no hubiera sido tímida ni tenido esa necesidad de alejar a los chicos, por ser desconfiada, entonces ella hubiera podido acercarse a Scott, como Malia lo hizo con Stiles, incluso como lo hizo Lydia, ambas no tuvieron problemas de tener relaciones con chicos que apenas conocían, no era que quisiera ser tan… ¿Desvergonzada? Bueno, no es que crea que sus amigas lo sean, pero tampoco nadie parecía entenderle a ella (Puede ser porque no pasaron por algo tan traumático, lo sabe), no tenía mucho conocimiento de _eso_ (Si, incluso es tímida a la hora de decir sexo), además de lo que recuerda de la clase de educación sexual del instituto, nunca llego a la práctica, tampoco tuvo esa necesidad humana (Nunca ha sentido excitación siquiera), no al menos hasta que conoció a Scott, pero ahora era tarde para eso, él quedo prendido de la hermosa banshee pelirroja, le era molesto, pero a la vez no, porque quería la felicidad de su amiga, como sea, sin tratar de divagar más, ella siempre culparía a Isaac por la pérdida de amor, tan simple como eso, pero tan complicado como sonaba por las diferentes razones.

Por suerte ya se acostumbró del hecho de que su vida nunca sería normal.

— La verdad ya no quiero pensar en eso. — Habla antes que Isaac pudiera decir algo, o que ella pudiera hacer otra confesión incomoda. — Y no importa lo que digas, _jamás_ podre perdonarte porque _jamás_ podré olvidar tus manos encima de mí mientras gritaba y lloraba. — Prefiere no ser más detallista de esa horrible pesadilla.

Ella mira a Isaac en ese momento, él sonríe pero no parecía feliz, ni era sarcástico, solo fue un gesto vacío. — No quiero que me perdones, solo quería alguna vez no tratar de ignorar lo que hice, como ya dije, esta podía ser mi única oportunidad de hacerlo. —

— ¿Y eso de que serviría? —

Él se encoje de hombros. — Espero que de algo en algún momento. —

Allison mira hacia adelante, estaban muy cerca de llegar. — Yo también. — Poder superar lo que paso tal vez ayudaría de que ella dejara de ser virgen cuando ya tenía 27 años, porque a diferencia de Lydia, ella si quería hacer su propia familia.

….

Cora caminaba de un lado a otro, una y otra vez, sin detenerse, y eso era lo que más irritaba a Breaden en ese momento, por lo que sin poder contenerse más tiempo se levanta y obliga a la menor de los Hale tomar asiento, justo en la cama de la mayor de los Hale, Laura, quien estaba despierta para ser tan tarde, pero todos decían que ella a veces no dormía, por otro lado Derek, al otro lado de la habitación, estaba durmiendo plácidamente, lo más placido que se le puede pedir a un enfermo mental.

— Me estoy volviendo loca. —

— Me di cuenta. — Responde la mujer que recientemente volvió a ser casada. — Eso puede ser algo de familia ahora. —

Cora la mira molesta, no tomo con nada de gracia el comentario, aunque Breaden debe admitir que no era el momento para ser "graciosa". Se sienta al lado de su cuñada, cuidando de no aplastar las piernas de su otra cuñada, la cual nunca había conocido hasta hace poco, se supone que ella había muerto a los 9 o 10 años, Breaden conoció a Derek cuando él tenía 30 años, y ahora se da cuenta que su esposo no le conto todos los secretos familiares al final.

— Estamos seguras que Adina le hizo algo horrible a nuestros hijos, ¿verdad? — Dice Cora, luego de un largo momento de silencio, lo cual Breaden quería.

— Si. — Responde con pesar, ambas sabían cómo Adina trabaja, la tortura era su cosa favorita, y con su odio hacia los Hale, esta era su mejor oportunidad de sentirse vengarse de la familia, como los niños eran werewolfs resistirían ciertas cosas pero no evitarían el dolor, no deberían pensar en eso, no ayudaba de nada, solo les hacía perder más la paciencia, lo cual esa noche necesitaban más que nunca. — Pero ellos son fuertes, tenemos que pensar eso. —

Cora la mira. — Aun no puedo creer que nunca nos dimos cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Adina. —

— Ella fue muy lista, estuvo infiltrada en la manada, por años, luciendo como un lame botas de Peter, era ridículo sospechar de una persona tan patética como ella era. —

— Adina…— Una seca voz se oye.

Ambas chicas giran sus cabezas a un lado para ver a Laura, no estaban seguras si esto es normal, nunca antes había dicho algo cuando ellas fueron a visitarle, se ponen de pie casi en un salto, el silencio del hospital ahora se hace presente, Laura no parece como si hubiera hablado en realidad, estaba exactamente igual a como cuando llegaron, recostada en la camilla, con los ojos abiertos pero luciendo como si no viera nada.

— Creo que ella dijo algo. — Dice Cora, mostrándose aturdida y desconfiada.

— También la oí. — Breaden se acerca más a Laura, y nada pasa. — Creo que debemos llamar a Deaton. — El hombre estaba en las oficinas de la clínica, revisando las heridas de Alyssa hasta que llegara Olga y Marin, Parrish debía estar vigilando afuera de la puerta de la habitación por lo que mejor le pediría al perro llamar al medico.

Ellas habían llegado con esos dos a la clínica, se supone que este era el lugar más seguro ahora mismo en el pueblo para cada Hale, debían mantenerse ocultos mientras que Malia se encargaba de Adina, Allison de los Argent, y el resto a buscar a los niños, como estaban siendo cazados no podían salir, incluso Breaden por si acaso, no llevaba sangre Hale pero legalmente era uno.

— Si…—

Cora es interrumpida cuando Laura vuelve hablar.

— Adina los matos, ella lo hizo. —

— Vale, definitivamente llamare a Deaton. — Dice Breaden dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero alguien la agarra con fuerza de la muñeca, al bajar a la mirada ve por primera vez con vida los ojos de Laura Hale. — Cora…— Decir que no estaba asustada era mentira en ese momento, esto era como haber visto a alguien salir de una tumba, Laura estaba muerta en vida, y ahora parecía volver por completo a la vida, lo cual no estaba planeado a ser cuando desde los 10 años ha estado en estado catatónico.

— Yo no…— Habla Cora, estaba congelada en su puesto, ella tampoco había conocido a su hermana mayor porque cuando "murió" Laura, Cora tenía solo 3 años.

Laura abre mucho la boca, sus ojos se llena de lágrimas, Breaden empieza a verla como si fuera un fantasma. — ¡Ella los mato! —

Esto no podía ser bueno.

….

— No me gusta esto. —

— A mí tampoco. —

Scott mira a su amigo. — Pero vos estuviste de acuerdo. —

— Malia siempre es mi debilidad. — Responde con simpleza su mejor amigo. — ¿No lo notaron? Me mintió un año entero sobre la vida de nuestro bebé, y yo solo pude estar enojado menos de 10 horas con ella. —

Scott suspira, reconociendo ese sentimiento de debilidad por la persona que se amaba, él mismo lo sentía, la de él debería reconocerse como doble, porque tiene dos mates después de todo. Ambos chicos vuelven la mirada al frente, a la mansión Martin (Antes Walters), que estaba en las tinieblas del barrio más costoso del pueblo, había tres mansiones importantes en ese lugar, la Hale, la Martin y por supuesto la Argent, la cual estaba solo a unos kilómetros de distancia al lado izquierdo de la mansión de la banshee, cada mansión tenía sus respetivas normas de privacidad, si estuvieran muy cercas entonces no se podían considerar como personas ricas.

Ellos estaban de guardia, bastante lejos para que Adina no les notara cuando llegaran pero lo suficiente cerca para entrar si las chicas no lograban conseguir lo que querían, aunque estaba solo para seguir a Adina una vez el plan resultara bien, aunque los planes normalmente no salen bien en la manada.

— Creo que Cora va a terminar conmigo. —

Ambos voltean para ver al chico en los asientos de atrás, que lucía distraído y deprimido.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntas ambos alfas, confundidos con la inesperada confesión de su amigo beta.

Liam en realidad debería haber ido con Breaden y Cora a la clínica, pero Cora se negó alegando que ya eran demasiado en ese lugar, al parecer Malia sabía algo porque ella acepto que Liam fuera mejor con ellos, diciendo que más contra Adina era lo mejor y apropiado pensando en la magnitud de los poderes del hada oscura.

— Hice algo estúpido y ahora perderé a mi mate. — Se lamenta el chico. — Y conociéndola como la conozco, lo más seguro es que además no me deje ver a mi hijo tampoco. —

— ¿Ella está embarazada? — Pregunta Stiles.

Liam lo mira de mala forma. — Jack es mi hijo. —

— Claro, lo siento. — Se disculpa Stilinski, volviendo a ver hacia la casa.

Todos sabían que Jack en realidad no es hijo de Liam, no era un secreto aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada, lo que pasaba es que son simples matemáticas, luego de la unión de los dos, todos prefirieron no hacer comentarios al respecto del bebé, si les tomo un poco por sorpresa que él decidiría darle el apellido al niño, pero tampoco dijeron nada, solo debían apoyar a su amigo, eso era lo correcto, con el tiempo también se acostumbraron a Cora, al principio no les gusto ella para su beta, la diferencia de edad les era un poco incómodo, pero no podían hacer nada contra el amor, eso sí lo sabían por experiencia, y ahora que se habían acostumbrado a esa extraña relación no podían simplemente separarse, mucho menos cuando eran mates.

Esta cosa de mates ha sido un gran problema, nunca lo hubieran imaginado antes.

— ¿Por qué ella terminaría contigo? Pensé que estaban bastante bien juntos. — Habla Scott, que seguía mirando a su beta.

— Os prometo que no sé cómo paso, pero de alguna forma desperté en la cama de Hayden. —

Eso hace que Stiles voltee demasiado rápido, igual de sorprendido con esa confesión que Scott.

— ¿Tuviste sexo con tu ex? — Dice Stiles, sin poder creerlo aun. — Pensé que amabas a Cora. —

— ¡Y lo hago! — Exclama el beta, alzando los brazos en énfasis. — Amo a Cora como no tienen idea. —

— Creo que si la tenemos. — Dice Scott, señalando la mansión enfrente, donde la chica de Stiles y su propia chica estaban esperando a una lunática.

— Oh, claro, lo olvide. — Liam pone los ojos en blanco. — Como sea, lo que quiero decir es que no sé cómo paso, pero tuve sexo con Hayden, y ahora ella se lo dijo a Cora, me lo dijo cuando llegue con Alyssa, antes de la dramática entrada de Adina. —

— ¿Y te dijo que terminaron? — Pregunta Stiles, viendo a la mansión y a Liam seguidamente, probablemente no debían hablar de esto ahora, pero Liam se veía muy mal y ellos como alfas deben siempre estar para sus betas, y Liam parecía querer llorar por esta separación, tiene sentido, los mates no se pueden separar de verdad, no era normal ni correcto, y también recuerda algo que Lydia dijo sobre suicidio…

Vale, de alguna u otra forma debían hacer que volvieran esos dos.

— Dijo que necesita tiempo, pero la conozco, de verdad lo hago, sé que nunca me perdonara. — Liam se golpea en la frente. — ¡Soy un idiota! —

— No te des por vencido tan rápido amigo. — Le dice Scott. — Vamos a salir de esta y tú arreglaras lo que le hiciste a Cora, todo estar bien, todos van a estar bien. — Promete volviendo acomodarse en su puesto de piloto para ver hacia la mansión.

— ¿Y tú? — Le pregunta de pronto Stiles, mirándole con intensidad.

— ¿Yo que? —

— ¿Vas a estar bien teniendo dos mates? — Pregunta ahora Liam.

— Luego que las muerda estaré bien. — Se encoje de hombros para restarle importancia a eso, para que sus amigos no hicieran más preguntas, desde que se enteró que tiene dos mates ha preferido siempre ignorar el tema, siempre esperando que se solucionara por sí mismo, y en parte funciono, porque siendo sincero él nunca hubiera escogido a alguna de ella si antes no hubiera visto que la otra ya tenía otro pretendiente, si, no le gusta ver a Reed junto a Allison, pero ella parecía feliz con su amiguito, eso era lo único que debía importar, la felicidad de sus chicas.

Liam le palmea el hombro. — Suerte con eso, amigo. —

— Oigan, ha llegado. — Dice Stiles, instintivamente ocultándose mejor, aunque era imposible que Adina les notara.

Nadie dice nada, se mantienen casi sin respirar mientras observan a la vieja hada entrar a la mansión, notan que no llevaba guantes, sus manos eran completamente grises ahora, era como si se estuviera transformando en polvo o piedra, tal vez la combinación de ambos, lucia más delgada que desde la última vez que le vio, eso se sintió como toda una eternidad, Scott hubiera deseado eso, no volver a verla ni ahora ni nunca, si todo salía bien esa noche, entonces eso por fin sería una realidad.

Adina estaba entrando a la mansión cuando el celular de Stiles empieza a sonar.

— ¡Apágalo! — Le grita Liam, temeroso que Adina pudiera oírles, pero ella ya había cruzado la enorme puerta principal.

Stiles saca el celular de su abrigo y mira el nombre en pantalla con el ceño fruncido, luego termina por contestar. — ¿Paso algo malo Kira? —

Scott concentra su oído, para poder oír la respuesta de la chica asiática, a él le agradaba la chica, como también le empezó agradar Isaac, ahora son sus amigos, aunque en realidad se volvieron betas de Stiles, o Malia, aun no sabían cómo controlar del todo eso de betas entre tres alfas.

— Se dónde están los niños. —

Los tres amigos se ven entre ellos, esperando que Kira dijera que esto era alguna clase de broma, aunque sabían que era imposible Kira hiciera algo así.

— ¿Estas segura? — Tienta Stiles.

— Si, y Malia no me responde, tienes que decirle esto antes que llegue Adina. —

— Bueno, ya es tarde para eso. —

— ¡Entonces necesito que tu vengas! Os mandare un mensaje con la dirección, os veo allá. —

—Pero yo…— Stiles no tiene la oportunidad de acabar porque Kira cuelga antes.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Pregunta Liam, viéndolo uno a otro seguidamente, esperando una respuesta.

— Ir por Kira y los niños, obviamente. — Scott enciende el auto.

— Pero, Malia…— Dice Stiles, viéndole con urgencia.

En realidad a Scott tampoco le gustaba tener que dejar a Lydia con la loca de Adina, pero siendo completamente sinceros la banshee y werecoyote eran muy fuertes y podían con Adina, además, con la idea del plan inicial ellos terminarían encontrándose en su camino, así que Scott le dio una mirada seria a su amigo. — Kira está embarazada y los niños son solo niños, ellos nos necesitaban más y lo sabes. —

Stiles suspira y se pone su cinturón, sin necesitar más Scott arranca el auto, Stiles no puede apartar sus ojos de la mansión.

….

Kate empuñaba una daga con mucha fuerza, estaba perdiendo su paciencia, pero ella no quiere cometer una tontería, estaba rodeada en ese momento, por lo que mejor solo se encarga de respirar y mantener su daga en el cinturón sobre su cadera.

— No me importa eso, padre, solo quiero que traigas a mi hijo. — Dice lo más calmada que puede.

Luego de que Kate se diera cuenta de la partida de su hijo, ella obligo a Noah, Natalie y Melissa irse, porque llamaría a su padre y los cazadores (El ejercito de cazadores en realidad solo estaban en la casa del jardín trasero, la que daba al bosque, Gerard había salido desde la tarde solo, sin decir a donde como siempre, había llamado a los hermanos Donovan apenas hace unas horas atrás, por suerte ellos se fueron antes de la llegada de sus ex amigos), no quería que le vieran, si Gerard se enteraba que habían recuperado la memoria se podría hacer un gran problema la cual no tenía tiempo de que encargarse, ella solo quería volver con su hijo, el cual había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, demostrando que era un verdadero cazador.

— Claro que no te importa, siempre has sido así de egoísta. — Gerard mueve la mano, era la señal para decirle al cazador de rango experimentar ir a seguir la orden que el viejo le acaba de dar, ignorando las suplicas de su hija.

Gerard había llegado hace una hora apenas, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar que Kate le dio la mala noticia por teléfono antes, ella no fue capaz de decirle que el niño seguramente oyó que tiene una media hermana y por eso huyo, porque entonces hubiera tenido que explicar la visita indeseada de sus anteriores amigos, en la mansión ahora había más de 20 cazadores adentro, cuando normalmente en la mansión solo tienen permitido el acceso los Donovan y Reed, estos cazadores eran de su padre, no suyos, podían estar al tanto del plan de Gerard para acabar con ella con tal de quedarse con Sean.

Obviamente no iba dejar que eso pasara.

— Al menos por ser egoísta yo si mantengo a mi hijo a salvo, no como tú, que ni pudiste salvar a mamá, o tu hijo, cosas simples de padres, de hombres. — Sabe que no debió decir eso, incluso los cazadores a su alrededor dejan de respirar esperando una reacción del jefe, pero ella lo odiaba tanto en ese momento.

Él mato al amor de su vida.

Si, ahora le creía por completo a Natalie, era estúpido no hacerlo, conocía a su padre finalmente, no por tratar de ignorar sus crímenes estaba protegiendo a la familia en realidad, ya estaba cansada de que Gerard le arruinara la vida.

Gerard se acerca a ella, con cierta arrogancia pero calma, Kate trata de no lucir intimidada, pero ahora que sabe es un asesino a sangre fría le hace sentir cierto temor.

— Eso de que las mujeres sean nuestras líderes. — Empieza su padre, deteniéndose muy cerca para que solo ella pudiera oírle. — Está sobrevalorado ahora. — Eso era una clara amenaza de muerte, estaba diciéndole que ya no la necesitaba, que tuviera cuidado o ya no sería nada para el clan, su propio padre de verdad quería matarle y estaba siendo muy obvio. — Ahora, quiero que te calmes, Sean es un Argent. — Habla fuerte, todos vuelven a respirar, Gerard se aleja, caminando hacia el sillón de la sala. — Puede cuidarse bastante bien solo, deja de ser histérica, ¿lo has entendido? — Le da una mirada seria.

¿Qué se supone iba ser ahora? Puede notar que Gerard le estaba ocultando algo, tiene que pensar rápido, si Sean se fue luego de oír la verdad acerca de Lydia, entonces debió ir de busca de Allison, pero si oyó más que eso, puede significar que fue por su abuelo, la guarida de Adina, hace poco Gerard les informo donde se hospedaba Adina, solo para emergencias, si la familia fue atacada debían ir a bunker, o algo así, Sean debió ir a ese lugar o con Allison, y se Kate quería saberlo entonces debía mantener el control de la situación.

— Si. — Finalmente responde.

Gerard le mira un momento más, hasta que gira la atención a Jared Donovan. — ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? Ya debieron haber vuelto. —

— No lo sé señor. — Responde el hermano mayor con sinceridad, él había sido encargado de recoger a Gerard, por eso no fue con sus hermanos a la misión de matar a la banshee.

Kate se tentaba a decirle a todos que Lydia era mitad cazadora, pero eso en realidad no serviría de mucho, al contrario, podría ser peor porque tenía la sangre de Dacre pero no Argent, eso molestaría a Gerard y tendría más motivos para matarla, no le agrada las bastardas, por mucho tiempo quiso acabar con Allison por algo, antes que viera su increíble potencial, es el momento que entiende que para Adina y Gerard eran menos y más que solo piezas de ajedrez, ellos hacían un equipo increíble, bueno, Adina siempre ha tenido debilidad por viejos.

En ese momento entran los mencionados a la bastante llena sala, murmullos de sorpresa llenan el lugar porque dos de los mejores cazadores estaban muy mal heridos, mucha sangre en sus ropas y cabellos, uno que otro golpe en sus rostros perfectos de muñecos, Kate aprovecha la distracción por la llegada de ellos para caminar con lentitud hacia la cocina, pensaba salir desde la parte trasera de la mansión, debía buscar a Natalie, o tal vez Allison, aun no se decidía quien podía ser mejor ayuda.

— Malas noticias. — Oye la voz de Adam, sonaba enojado. — Los alfas en realidad no estaban muertos, defendieron a Lydia, ella logro escapar, lamentamos haber fallado. —

Eso era bueno, ahora tenía la oportunidad de darle esas grandes noticias a Natalie, y ella iba tener que ayudarla si quería que Lydia estuviera definitivamente bien, solo un trato que debería convenirle a las dos madres.

….

Lydia mentiría si dijera que no está orgullosa de ella misma, finalmente lo hizo, logro que un plan de los suyos (Con la ayuda de Allison y Malia, aprendió a trabajar en equipo de verdad) diera resultados como los que tenían planeado desde el inicio.

Todo empezó con la simple llegada de Adina a la mansión Martin, debieron citarla a ese lugar por el simple hecho que era lo más lejos de la clínica donde el resto de Hale se estarán ocultando, no estaban seguros de si Adina de alguna forma pudiera rastrear a la familia cuando está rodeada de cosas de ellos, por eso era mejor y menos arriesgado la mansión abandonada, esta vez no podían arriesgarse con los detalles que parecieran insignificantes.

— ¿Dónde está el resto? — Pregunto Adina cuando entro a la sala.

Lydia enciende la lamparita en la mesita al lado del sillón donde se encontraba, no ha esperado mucho por la hada, ellos se tomaron el tiempo de llegar, era obvio que Adina no llegaría enseguida, se tomaría su tiempo para parecer que ella lo tenía todo bajo control, las apariencias para Natalie y Adina eran muy importantes, y en este momento, bueno, en realidad desde hace unos años, Lydia también siente que eso es importante.

Por eso mismo ella trata de lucir confiada cuando se pone de pie.

— Solo somos nosotras tres. — Responde la banshee.

Adina ríe. — Claro, Allison no te hubiera dejado venir sola, pero sé que tampoco el alfa McCall lo permitiría, por lo que no creo que solo has venido con ella. —

Malia sale detrás del otro sillón que estaba al lado que el de Lydia, la expresión de Adina es algo que merecía pena tomarle foto para burlarse todo el tiempo, el rostro viejo de la pelirroja se distorsiona por la sorpresa, pero trata de recomponerlo enseguida, se dio cuenta que eso le hizo verse patética.

— ¿Por qué pareces que has visto un fantasma? — Dice Malia, mostrándose tan hermosamente arrogante, Lydia le gusta eso, merecían eso, solo disfrutar un poco antes de parecer derrotadas.

— Ni siquiera sé porque me sorprende. — Responde finalmente la mujer. — Un lobo siempre tiene dos vidas, y ahora tengo la suerte de ser yo quien te arranque el último suspiro definitivo, no era justo que Stilinski se quedara con ese mérito. —

Malia sin más paciencia, y sin querer oír más veneno del hada, se acerca y le dice sin más rodeos; — ¿Dónde están los niños? —

— ¿Dónde está el resto de tu asquerosa familia? —

— No vamos hacer un intercambio. — Interrumpe la banshee, acercándose a ellas. — Estas sola y sin casi poder, Adina, no puedes pedirnos nada en realidad. —

El hada mira alrededor, buscando al resto de la manada, la cual no encontrarían, estaban haciendo otros trabajos, muy importantes para que esto logre funcionar. — Sé que esto es una trampa, son estúpidas si creen que vine sola. — Dice Adina, calmada, pero sus ojos demuestran aquella chispa de enojo puro, odio nato.

— Pues nosotras si estamos solas. — Dice la banshee. — Porque el resto de la manada está distrayendo a tus secuaces. — Debían hacerle esto difícil o entonces podría sospechar.

Adina parece más enojado que al principio, en ese momento Malia aprovecha para transformarse (Pero sus ojos no brillan a rojo, a ningún color en realidad) y ataca al hada, Lydia nota algo en ese momento, su amiga coyote solo usaba la mitad de su poder, no era normal ni estaba en el plan, aunque ayudo a este, Adina no tardo en vencer a la coyote, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo, Lydia se había metido en la lucha también, como Adina no sabía que su grito había vuelto, ella no lo uso, había recibido algunos golpes pero la banshee se sentía fuerte aun, obviamente no trata de demostrarlo.

— Fueron estúpidas de creer que solo ustedes dos podían contra mí. — Adina pone su bota encima de la espalda de Lydia, haciendo presión para que la banshee no intentara volver a levantarse. — No necesito otros para matarles. —

— Si lo haces, si me matas. — Dice entre jadeos, mostrándose lo más débil que puede. — Nunca sabrás donde están los otros Hale, sé que los necesitas o en una semana estarás muerta. —

— Tienes razón. — Usa su voz cantarina. — Por eso voy a torturarte mientras Malia mata a esos niños, será un amanecer divertido, así que descansa ahora. — Lo siguiente que siente es un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que le deja ver todo negro.

Cuando vuelve abrir los ojos se encuentra encadena en una silla, y en una habitación blanca llena de pantallas que mostraban el famoso laberinto, Adina le había mencionado una que otra pequeña cosa de este lugar a Olga antes que se diera cuenta sobre que Olga era un agente doble, estaba enterados de que era importante respirar lo menos posible, o ellos estarían afrontándose a sus peores miedos y hacerle daño a los demás sin querer, aunque eso era más para los werewolf Lydia prefiere no arriesgarse, por lo que respira por la boca con lentitud.

_Funciono_. El peor error de Adina Parker era no poder controlar su arrogancia, odiaba perder y las sorpresas con todo su ser, retarla fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer, debían guardar la calma y confiar que Adina no se molestara de revisar sus sostenes, por supuesto.

Mira alrededor, Adina no estaba presente ni Malia, posa su mirada sobre las pantallas enfrente, primero las cuenta, son 23 en total, en la catorce encuentra a los niños mayores, Millie y Ben Derek corrían pareciendo huir de algo, Lydia no logra ver que, busca a Malia y no la encuentra en ninguna de las cámaras que daban al laberinto, la encuentra dentro de un pequeño edificio que parecía definitivamente a una morgue, la cámara veinte, veinte uno y veinte dos (La veinte tres estaba apagada y la diecinueve mostraba afuera de la morgue) daban diferentes planos de ese lugar, ella estaba despierta pero sentada en una esquina alejada de las dos camillas en el centro del lugar, habían dos cuerpos encima de ellas con sábanas blancas ocultándoles, Adina estaba enferma sin duda alguna, pobre de Malia, quien sea que estaban debajo de esas mantas le había afectado mucho.

El ascensor que era la única puerta de ese lugar, empieza a sonar, alza sus manos encadenadas hasta su pecho, busca entre su sostén hasta que encuentra aquello que debía servirle para salir de esa, era solo un pequeño frasco por lo que lo aprieta contra su mano que la hace en puño, ambas manos son puños ahora, empieza a luchar contra sus cadenas, esperaba que estuvieran electrificadas, pero Adina fue lista y no uso en ella cadenas para werewolf (Si hería demasiado a Lydia entonces la perdería, y la necesitaba viva al menos unas horas más), el hada entra en ese momento y sonríe cuando le ve luchando contra sus ataduras desesperada.

— Buen espectáculo, ¿cierto? — Dice con burla la mujer.

Lydia patea en dirección del hada, pero no alcanza a golpearla en realidad, lo bueno es que la silla se movió un poco hacía. — ¡No voy a dejar que mates a Malia! —

Adina se ríe con verdadera felicidad, sin duda cree que ha ganado ya. — Fue demasiado fácil traerles aquí, también será matarles gracias a tu gran plan de trabajar separados. — Entonces el hada había caído en eso de verdad, fabuloso, Lydia tiene que resistir las ganas de sonreír orgullosa. — Nunca aprendes, ¿eh? Está bien, prometo que nos vamos a divertir mucho esta hermosa mañana de nevada. — El hada alza las manos, parecía que ya no se molestaba de usar sus guantes definitivamente porque después de todo ellos ya conocían su lado oscuro, ese que quería ocultar con los guantes.

Movimiento detrás de Adina llama su atención, los niños estaban cercan de los bebés, y Malia estaba gritando, eso llamo la atención de los niños pero también del león que había en una jaula que hasta entonces estaba dormido. ¿Cómo rayos Adina consiguió un león?

Lydia tenía que actuar ahora.

— No podrás sacar nada de mí. — Se muestra desafiante.

Adina se acerca sonriente. — Eso ya lo veremos. —

Lydia sin perder oportunidad mejor, patea al hada en la rodilla, haciéndola doblarse de dolor y caer al suelo. — Ya veremos quien hace daño a aquí. — Dice mientras deja caer el frasquito al suelo, la habitación se llena de un humo gris que es muy helado, las cadenas empiezan congelarse, oye Adina escupir y toser, la banshee es rápida y alza sus manos hasta detrás de su cuello, luego las lanza hasta delante, las cadenas se rompen con facilidad.

No podía ver nada alrededor, pero con cautela se pone en pie, el humo no tardaría de desaparecer y el perfume de las violetas también, por lo que Adina tendría sus poderes de vuelta muy rápido, alza su falda y saca la daga que Allison le dio esa noche, esto no sería fácil pero ella estaba preparada, solo debía hacer una cosa y es buscar el botón de la puerta para dejar salir o dejar entrar al resto de la manada, eso ya se tendrá que ver con lo bien que haya podido salir el plan.

Y la verdad iba disfrutar esto, golpear y lastimar al hada, porque se lo merecía, y no había nada mejor que la venganza.

Rayos, de verdad se parecía al hada oscura.

_Tú eres una también_. Le recuerdan las voces, y eso la hace sentir mejor con lo que tenía planeado. _Demuéstraselo chica_.

….

Cuando Malia despertó se encontró en el suelo de una morgue, no era algo que esperaba en absoluto, se supone iba estar dentro de un laberinto, no de una morgue, definitivamente no en el lugar donde se encontraría con los cuerpos descompuestos de sus padres biológicos en la mitad, probablemente no debió acercarse a las camillas ni retirado las mantas blancas, pero ella sintió tanto la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque sabía, estaba segura, que eso no le haría ningún bien.

Su mano estaba temblando cuando se acerca a la primera camilla, al retirar la manta y observa el demacrado rostro sin vida de su madre, ella ahoga un grito poniendo su mano en la boca, y da un salto hacia atrás, ya estaba llorando cuando se va a la otra camilla y retira la manta, ahora se encuentra con el rostro calcinado de Peter, ella no puede más y pone la manta encima de esos rostros de nuevo, no podía creer el odio que Adina le tenía, que hubiera planeado esta morbosidad solo para ella, estaba enferma, desenterrar a dos personas solo para esto, rayos, esperaba de todo corazón que Alyssa no tuviera los problemas mentales que la loca de Adina.

Nadie merecía vivir con esa locura enfermiza.

Todo eso le dio náuseas y ella tiene que sentarse en el piso, lo más alejado de esas camillas, todo fue tan impactante y doloroso que olvida porque en primer lugar estaba ahí, tiene que tomarse su tiempo para llorar y tratar de controlar su respiración hasta que oye un grito y entonces lo recuerda, los niños, se supone que ella debería ir con los niños y respirar lo menos posible en el proceso.

Se pone en pie y grita. — ¡Millie! ¡Derek! — Va hacia la puerta, cuando agarra la chapa metálica un corte eléctrico pasa por todo su cuerpo, es tan fuerte el choque que es lanzada contra los cubículos que esperaban no hubieran más cadáveres dentro. — Mie…—

— ¡Mamá! — Su momento de despotricar es interrumpido con aquel grito que reconoce enseguida, sonaba muy lejos, pero no le importa, se pone de pie nuevamente, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo y el vapor saliendo de sus hombros. — ¡¿Mamá dónde estás?! —

Malia no sabía si la puerta también estaba electrificada al otro lado, no podía poner a los niños en peligro con eso, debía salir antes que los niños vinieran, por lo que responde lo que cree es mejor. — ¡¿Vosotros estáis bien?! — Se acerca a la puerta que era completamente metálica, pero no la toca obviamente. — ¡¿Estas con Ben y los bebés?! —

Millie no responde, de hecho nadie lo hace por varios minutos, haciéndola sentir impaciente, quería patear esa puerta pero eso solo haría que se pusiera más débil, se relaja un poco cuando Ben Derek al final responde. — Estamos bien. —

— ¡Adina tiene cámaras por todos lados! — Habla su hija, sonaba muy molesta, y un poco más cerca ahora.

Malia busca alrededor alguna cámara, eso tenía mucho sentido, era ridículo pensar que Adina haya creado este lugar de tortura y no le estuviera viéndolo para gozarlo, encuentra la cámara en la esquina cerca de la puerta, busca algo que pudiera lanzar para destruirle, había una mesita metálica (Como la que usan los dentistas) llena de cosas médicas, justo en la mitad de las camillas, ella lanza eso, despreocupadamente, al suelo y agarra la mesa, la lanza contra la cámara que se rompe con mucha facilidad, todo eso hace mucho ruido, pero romperlo le dio una idea, vuelve agarrar la mesa y trata de romper la chapa con las patas metálicas de la mesa.

— ¡Mamá! — Los niños habían logrado llegar hasta ella, pudo oírles detrás de la puerta.

— ¡Aléjense! — Les ordenas antes de continuar golpeando la puerta, la electricidad aun llegaba a ella pero no era tan fuerte ni dolorosa como tocarla directamente. — ¡Nos toquéis nada! — Era importante que no lo hicieran, no podían saber con certeza que otra cosa pudiera estar electrificada.

Cuando por fin la chapa está rota suelta la mesa y patea la puerta que se abre sin problema ahora, caen al otro lado, por suerte los niños si le habían hecho caso y alejado, ella corre hacia ellos y los abraza con fuerza, su hija y sobrino le devuelven el abrazo con la misma intensidad, se sentía bien tenerlos de nuevo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que faltaba algo.

Se aleja y les ve detalladamente, Ben tenía una ceja rota, mientras que Millie un labio roto, en sus muñecas había marcas muy rojas, les dolía, ella pudo darse cuenta enseguida, estaban temblando y muy fríos, sus ropas echas un desastre, aparte de eso por suerte parecían estar bien, pero definitivamente iba a matar a Adina cuando le vea, por ahora solo agarra cada mano de ellos y suprime todo el dolor de los niños, sin importar que eso le debilita más, los niños ahora se siente más calientitos, pero ella sigue viéndoles y también detrás de ellos, estaban dentro de un circulo y había dos caminos diferentes y alejados de la morgue, solo eso ya le hace sentir perdida.

Odia los laberintos.

Pero más importante aún, ella odia no ver a los bebés con los mayores.

— ¿Dónde están los bebés? — Le pregunta a los niños, mientras se pone en pie y les suelta con cuidado. Ellos no responden y eso hace que Malia sienta una opresión en su pecho. — Necesito saberlo todo, niños. — Trata de mantener la calma, no quería asustarlos.

— Estábamos buscándoles cuando te oímos. — Responde Ben Derek al final. — Millie puede oír sus latidos del corazón. —

— Parecen estar bien. — Dice Millie.

— Si, eso, el problema es que de alguna forma el laberinto siempre logra confundirnos, es como si se moviera o algo así, no hemos podido llegar a ellos. — Termina de explicar el niño.

— Bueno, esperad. — Malia camina a la mitad del círculo, se posa sobre sus rodillas y se apoya sobre sus manos, cierra los ojos y olfatea, dividir cada olor le ayuda a concentrarse y trazar un camino que debería llevarle con rapidez a los bebés.

Amaba ese poder alfa, nunca antes lo había usado, al menos no hasta ese momento, descubriendo lo útil que de hecho era.

Antes de irse entra de nuevo a la morgue, quería asegurarse que no haya podido olvidar algo importante, los niños iban a seguirle pero ella se lo impide. — No entréis, pase lo que pase nunca entren aquí, ¿entendido? — Dice con seriedad, ellos asiente, obedientes.

Malia no quería que ellos quedaran traumados con la visión de sus abuelos en descomposición, en especial Millie, no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos y esta definitivamente no era la mejor forma de hacerlo, reviso las cosas que tiro al suelo, tratando de ignorar la presencia de los cuerpos, había un bisturí, agujas, y una cinta, recoge el anticuado objeto y lo observa, estaba escrito con grandes letras rojas la palabra "REPRODUCEME", frunce el ceño confundida, busca alrededor alguna grabadora pero no encuentra nada, odiaba esto, sentía que perdía el tiempo cuando los bebés le necesitaban, el problema es que Lydia le dijo seriamente que no debía tomarse su tiempo en el laberinto, debían seguir las reglas con tal de no mostrarse confiadas.

Se levanta, molesta, va hacia los mortuarios, eran solo diez, y encuentra una grabadora en la puerta 6, por suerte las que había abierto antes estaban vacías, y no quería averiguar si el resto también lo estaban, saca la grabadora y mete la estúpida cinta, le da play, la voz de Adina se oye, tan cantarina como habitualmente sonaba con Peter.

— Hola, hola Malia, bienvenida a tu primera prueba, la puerta del circuito es especial, si quieres salir entonces debes conseguir las llaves que encontráis entre los resto de tus padres, el bisturí te será mucho de ayuda. —

Cuando acaba Malia siente de nuevo nauseas, patea la grabadora rompiéndola en el proceso, ya la verdad no se le ocurría algún insulto nuevo para la hada, estaba loca, eso es todo, como los niños aun le esperaban afuera ella no quiere decir ninguna grosería en voz alta, respira hondo tratando de calmarse, pero el olor de los cuerpos le hace sentir peor, que bueno que sus ataques de ira le hizo abrir la puerta sin necesidad de abrir a sus padres en el proceso, no era algo que quería, absolutamente no, acaba de salir de las pesadillas de las Erinias, ahora no quería tener nuevas.

— Ya empiezas a perder, Adina Parker. — Le dice a la nada, susurrando, se acerca a la puerta pero antes de salir mira los cuerpos. — Lo siento. — Les dice, ni siquiera ella como hija pudo haber cuidado sus tumbas, era la peor hija, pero estaba aprendiendo, e iba ser mejor, la mejor amiga posible, la mejor esposa, la mejor alfa y la mejor madre.

Porque ella aprendió de los errores de sus padres finalmente.

….

Liam tiene que agarrar a Stiles y obligarle alejarse de aquellas paredes que lo mantenían fuera, bueno, en realidad mantenía afuera a todos ellos aún, cuando ha pasado lo que todos sentían una eternidad.

Luego de la llamada Kira, ellos no perdieron tiempo en ir a por esa dirección, tuvieron que bajarse del auto en medio camino, caminaron siguiendo el único olor de Kira, hasta que llegaron a un enorme domo de concreto que había en la mitad del bosque, eran enorme, Liam sintió que tuvieron que rodearlo por completo antes de finalmente encontrarse con la kitsune, la cual estaba impaciente buscando una entrada.

Ese era lo que casi vuelve loca a toda la manada (Bueno, los que estaban presente ahora), el domo no parecía tener puerta, una salida, una entrada, era un enorme circulo de concreto, Liam perdió la paciencia antes que el resto, el golpeo el concreto impulsivamente y termino rompiéndose la mano, tuvo que alejarse y esperar que su mano sanara (No tardo mucho), ese día la verdad lo que menos tenia era paciencia, se sentía enojado y frustrado, no solo por lo que estaba pasando, porque su hijo fue secuestrado, si no también que su relación termino tan de pronto, Cora ni le ha dejado explicarle lo que paso, aunque tal vez eso es mejor así, él no sabía aun que decir porque no sabe aún como rayos termino teniendo sexo con su ex, si era sincero ahora sentía que odiaba a Hayden, fue un iluso al pensar que no iba hacer nada para vengarse de él, pero es que la Hayden que conoció no era así, siempre fue dulce y amable con todos.

Fue un tonto, un ingenuo, ellos habían terminado mal, debió decirle a Cora antes, entonces las cosas podrían ser diferente ahora, como sea, de todas formas este definitivamente no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso, su hijo y sobrinos estaban en peligro, y Lydia les dejo muy en claro que debían concentrarse en la misión presente, y eso hará.

La verdad es que las cosas han pasado muy rápido, apenas estaba procesando el hecho que su amigo murió cuando llega a casa, quería abrazar a su novia, pasar juntos el duelo por la pérdida de sus alfas, pero cuando ella le vio lo primero que dijo fue "Aléjate de mí", en apenas un susurro, luego le llevo a la cocina y le dijo que han terminado, porque sabía de su infidelidad, no le dio tiempo de explicarse porque ella dijo que no quería hablar de eso cuando su prima apenas llevaba unas horas de muerta, él lo entendió, trato de darle su espacio, y luego paso todo eso del ataque de Adina, cuando despertó lo primero que vio a su amigo, estaba vivo de verdad, pero tampoco pudo procesarlo en realidad, solo abrazo a Stiles antes de que toda la manada tuviera que reunirse para planear salvar a los niños.

¡Su amigo estaba vivo!

La emoción solo podía dejarla por dentro, no era tiempo de ser feliz, pero era cierto que todas esas cosas pasando una tras otra estaba haciéndolo sentir ahogado, solo quería que todo acabara ya, quería a su hijo, su novia, y su amigo de vuelta, en realidad de vuelta, que ya todos estén bien, quería irse a Londres de nuevo, pedirle matrimonio a Cora, ver la boda feliz de los ex trágicos amantes, porque sus amigos lo merecían, mientras que él y Cora esperaban otro bebé, ella teniendo mucho éxito con sus boutiques y él siendo un buen doctor pediatra, que Scott finalmente pudiera tener a su chica (Tal vez a la dos, Scott era tan bueno que se lo merecía), que Alyssa no esté más en peligro, esa chica noble no merecía todo eso por lo que paso, ser casi quemada viva, Alyssa se había vuelto su mejor amiga por algo.

Estaba pasando por todas esas emociones y pensamientos, cuando Scott lo jala hasta unos arbustos, es cuando oyó neumáticos, ellos no creían que se podía ingresar a un lugar tan profundo del bosque en auto, pero había una carretera improvisada del que no se dieron cuenta tan fácilmente, para llegar hasta ese lugar debieron de nuevo rodear el domo/bunker, llegaron justo cuando Adina baja del auto y con magia hacia levitar los cuerpos inconscientes de Malia y Lydia, todos hicieron un gran esfuerzo paro no ir por ellas, aunque llegaron antes que ellas no fue de ayuda en realidad, no pudieron encontrar la estúpida entrada por sí mismos, fue hasta que Adina se acerca y con más magia hace aparecer un hueco pequeño en la pared, lo suficientemente grande para que entre ella y las chicas, la puerta desaparece de nuevo luego que entran.

Cuando ellas desaparecieron fue cuando decidieron dejar de ocultarse en los arbustos, Stiles estaba muy molesto que fue cuando empezó a patear las paredes, estaba frustrado porque ahora sabían que no podían entrar ya que no tenían magia, Scott trataba de mantener la calma, tuvo que acercarse a Kira, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse la chica asiática, y fue cuando Liam alejo a Stiles de las paredes.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — Le pregunta a Scott, porque Stiles definitivamente no estaba en condiciones de responder con calma.

Scott mira a Kira. — ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos quien os informo de este lugar? —

Kira le mira confundida. — ¿Para qué os quieres saber? —

— Debió decirte algo más, Kira, debe saber entrar sin usar magia. —

Kira niega con la cabeza. — No, no me dijo nada de eso, solo me dio la dirección, y menciono que adentro hay un laberinto, me dijo que me convenía estar fuera porque debería encontrar lo que le da energía a este lugar, ella tampoco sabe dónde está, pero vio a Adina y Gerard saliendo del bosque muchas veces. —

— Eso no es de ayuda. — Dice Stiles entre dientes, muy molesto, no era feliz de que su esposa estuviera dentro de un laberinto y le rociaran "gas del miedo", si, Lydia ya le conto sobre eso, pero ahora Kira lo confirmo porque su "informante" le dijo que la fuente de eso estaba afuera, cuando ellos solo podían encontrarse con el enorme domo de concreto, ninguno de ellos querían irse de ese lugar, porque querían encontrar una forma de entrar, aunque seguro deberían estar haciéndole caso al consejo del informante de Kira e ir a buscar algo que termine con la electricidad del lugar.

¿Sería de ayuda? No es seguro, pero ellos no están seguros de nada en ese momento.

— ¿Y si nos separamos? — Dice de pronto él, cuando el silencio es increíblemente tenso entre ellos, todos le ven, esperando una explicación, aunque no parecían contentos con la mención de eso. — Unos de nosotros va por lo que da energía a esto, mientras los otros se quedan por si pasa algo, no creo que solo quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada sea de ayuda. —

— Vale, tenéis razón. — Dice Scott, acercándose a Stiles. — Liam quédate con Kira aquí, no toquéis nada, Stiles y yo iremos a investigar en el bosque. — Stiles asiente, estando de acuerdo con el otro alfa.

— Okay. — Responde enseguida Liam. — Suena bien, aunque creo que Kira podría ser más de ayuda si hay un campo eléctrico o algo. — Trata de no sonar sospechoso. — Mejor me quedo con Stiles, si pasa algo, como que se abre de pronto, él sería de más ayuda en la lucha que Kira, sin ofender. — Kira niega con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con que no podía luchar ahora, las manos de ellas estaban encima de su katana cinturón.

Scott le ve, luego a Stiles, él se encoje de hombros, al final Scott acepta y se va con Kira al extenso bosque alrededor, siguiendo el rastro de Adina, solo debían ir a los lugares habituales del hada en el bosque, esperaban que sirvieran de algo.

Stiles se gira a verlo cuando los otros dos ya habían desaparecido de sus vistas. — ¿Qué es lo que planeas? —

Liam saca su celular. — Scott quiso ignorar el hecho que conocemos alguien con magia solo porque Lydia dijo que no es útil. — Responde, buscando el número que necesitaba entre sus contactos.

— ¿Olga? —

Liam acerca el celular a su oído, esperando que contestara. — La hermana de tu esposa. — Responde cortante.

— ¿Vamos a entrar sin ellos? —

Se encoje de hombros. — Puedes quedarte aquí si gustas. —

— No cuentes con eso. —

— Vale. —

— Vale. —

Esa fue la primera vez que Liam le llevo la contraria a uno de sus alfas, pero a veces un beta debe hacer también el trabajo duro a la hora de tomar ciertas decisiones, en especial en momentos tan difíciles como estos.

….

Allison sabía que las cosas con su abuelo no iban ser fáciles, era obvio, pero tampoco pensó que iban a llegar tan bajo, ella no conto con eso, pero debió hacerlo, porque su familia ha sido de traidores desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

Gerard era el nuevo Sebastian, y como Marie-Jeanne tuvo que matar a su hermano, ella… Allison… Bueno, no fue ella en realidad.

Las cosas empezaron sencillas, Carla y Adam entraron a la mansión con heridas (Que Allison cree fueron innecesarias, pero esos mellizos estaban simplemente locos, ya perdió la esperanza con ellos) y distrajeron al viejo con su aparente derrotada, Isaac acabo con los que hacían guardia afuera de la mansión, sin ruido alguno, casi como un gato, un truco que Peter le enseño, por eso tenía que ir con ellos, solo por ese truco sigiloso, escondió a los cazadores inconscientes en la casa del jardinero (Estaba vacía desde que no había jardín en la mansión), mientras que Reed y ella escalaron la mansión, para llegar a la ventana del despacho del viejo Argent, Isaac les siguió unos minutos después.

La ventana estaba abierta, como Carla les aseguro que estaría (Definitivamente ella es una cazadora muy útil) en su mensaje de texto, Reed iba primero, entro y luego ayudo a Allison, aunque ella no necesitaba esa ayuda, el último en entrar fue Isaac, que se mantenía lejos y callado, algo que le gusto a ambos, no tenían ganas de soportar al idiota de Lahey en momentos tan cruciales como esos.

— Buscad algo sobre el escondite de Parker. — Le ordena a los chicos, antes de ella misma dirigirse hacia el escritorio de su abuelo y buscar dentro de los cajones.

No encuentra nada, excepto por Reed, que encuentra entre unos buros de libros los planos de lo que parecía ser un laberinto, y otro más de una estructura más pequeña pero que lucía importante, el nombre del plano era "Plan B", eso les confundió bastante.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — Pregunta Isaac, señalando el dibujo que había a un lado de la contrición, era como una maquina en colores rojo y azul.

Reed, que estaba en la mitad y sosteniendo los planos en alto, es el que responde. — Es una bomba. — Allison mira al chico, muy asustada con eso. — Si ellos no ganan entonces no dejaran que nadie lo haga. — Reed la mira, bajando los planos, Allison siente su boca seca. — Necesitamos irnos, ahora. — Dice con seriedad, doblando los planos y meterlos en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo.

— Pero…— No podían irse, de hecho ya deberían ir bajando para distraer a Gerard, que no fuera ayudar al hada traidora.

— Esta bomba puede acabar con la mitad del pueblo, Allison, es una forma segura de no dejar a ningún Hale con vida. —

— ¿Adina no estaba haciendo todo esto para vivir? — Pregunta Isaac, igual de confundido que Allison. — Una bomba sin duda le mataría a ella también. — Eso tenía sentido, no por ser hada se salvaría tan fácilmente de tal demolición como lo era una bomba, no parecía ser mágica, si Reed la reconoció entonces debía ser planificación de Gerard, la cazadores eran buenos con las bombas.

Era lo único ultra poderoso que solo un humano podía hacer, aunque le causaba el mismo daño a su misma especie, era mero daño colateral para Gerard.

Su abuelo es mucho peor que Sebastian.

— Ella estará segura en su bunker, no se preocupen. — Todos se tensan cuando una nueva voz se oye, giran para encontrarse a Jared Donovan entrando por el pasillo secreto, ellos se habían olvidado por completo bloquear esa entrada, son unos tontos, y ahora Jared Donovan les apuntaba con una ametralladora que tenía munición de metal, una sola bala de esas podría ser su final inminente, a Reed no tanto, él no era un werewolf, el metal habitualmente solo es el final para los lobos. — Yo en su lugar estaría más preocupado por este juguete en mis manos. —

— Tu. — Dice molesto Reed. — ¿Desde cuándo estas con Gerard? —

— Desde que Gerard se dio cuenta que eres un cobarde, traidor y sentimental. — Jared sonríe, Allison empuña sus manos, pero debía actuar con cautela, el cazador apunta hacia la cabeza de Reed, Allison se pone delante de su amigo enseguida, Reed trata de apartarla pero ella no se lo permite, entonces Jared le ve ahora solo a ella. — Gerard me dijo que te entregara a mi cuando todo esto termine, pero ahora que lo pienso él no sabe que estas aquí, puedo decir que me atacaste y no tuve más que matarte, entonces yo me quedare con el poder del clan, no conformarme con gobernar a los cazadores contigo. — Parece que sueña en voz alta, feliz como nunca antes lo vio, Allison se siente tan confundida con toda la información que se queda en shock, solo puede sentir a Reed agarrándola con fuerza de los hombros.

— No trates de hacer alguna estupidez. — Advierte Reed, el había traído el arco y carcaj, pero el arco lo dejo en el escritorio cuando estaba buscando, ahora estaba un tanto lejos, y si se movía seguro que Jared le disparaba.

Sienta la mirada de Isaac en ella, como esperando que le dijera que hacer ahora, Allison no es capaz de verlo, decepcionarlo, porque ella ahora tenía mucho miedo, pensar rápido le era difícil porque había mucho en juego, un solo error podía ser fatal, ella no podía perder más amigos (O casi perderlos, ha tenido muchos sustos de esa clase), Reed era solo humano, y Isaac estaba a punto de formar una familia que le necesitaba, recuerda la mirada que Kira le dio esa noche, eso le da la fuerza para sin pensarlo más transformarse y rugir, su plan era llamar la atención de los de abajo, la familia y el resto de Donovan, ocasionar la distracción que debió haber hecho desde un principio.

Pero lo siguiente que pasa es confuso para Allison, confuso y muy ruidoso, en el plan no se supone que debería haber bajas, solo eran una distracción, Allison lo era, Jared también lo sabía, por eso le apunta y dispara, pero el impacto nunca llega, ni el ardor ni el dolor, solo siente dos brazos fuertes sobre ella que la aprietan, el ruido del arma le deja sorda momentáneamente, eso sin duda llamaría la atención del resto de cazadores, pero eso deja de importar cuando logra por fin abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de Isaac.

Isaac había sido rápido y puesto su cuerpo sobre ella para ser un escudo humano, se sacrificó por ella, porque de verdad nunca había podía olvidar lo que le hizo y quiso arreglarlo poniéndose en la mitad de su batalla, pero eso no debió ser así, ella no pidió eso, y ahora la vida estaba dejando poco a poco los ojos del beta, cuando su vida estaba empezando una nueva etapa tan importante.

Ella reacciona cuando Isaac cae a sus brazos, siendo su respiración muy pequeña. — ¡No! — Grita desesperada, debía hacer algo para salvarlo, pero antes de eso Reed la empuja haciéndola caer detrás de un sofá y con Isaac encima, oye un grito, más disparos, y ella sintiéndose ciertamente culpable aparta el cuerpo adolorido de Isaac, dejándolo en el suelo con todo el cuidado que puede, quería ayudarlo pero también quería ayudar a Reed, no podía perder a su amigo cazador, le promete a Isaac volver a ayudarle enseguida, él no se quejaba de dolor pero parecía estar sufriendo, antes de arrepentirse se pone en pie justo en el momento que Jared le dispara a Reed en la pierna, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer.

Mira a Jared, que tenía una flecha en el brazo, estaba molesto pero Allison lo estaba más, su furia la ciega, ella se transforma y se lanza contra el cazador, por suerte estaba distraído tratando sacar la flecha por lo que cuando alza el arma hacia ella es tarde, se la quita de las manos, lo patea en el pecho y cuando él cae ella guarda sus garras y colmillos desaparecer, pero sus ojos aun no dejan de brillar a dorado, seguía furiosa, pone la punta del arma en la cabeza de Jared, justo en la mitad de su frente, él parece ahora si asustado e intimidado, y le gusta eso, quería hacerlo sufrir porque él hirió a los chicos.

— Allison…— Oye a Reed llamarle, estaba siendo cauteloso, porque la conocía tan bien.

Cuando estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo, la puerta se abre, estaba detrás de Allison por lo que no puede ver quienes llegaron, pero si los podía oler.

— ¡Allison no! — Eran los mellizos Donovan quien gritan desesperados por salvar a su hermano.

— Allison. — Ese era su abuelo, ella aprieta la punta del arma en la frente de Jared con más fuerza, sintiéndose mucho más enojada por la llegada de ese viejo. — ¿Qué estas haciendo? Déjalo ir. — Sonaba tranquilo, porque también conoció a Allison y sabía que en realidad no era capaz de matar a alguien, nunca antes lo había hecho tampoco.

_La débil, débil, Allison_. Se burla de ella su parte animal, haciéndola enojar mucho más. Gruñe, pero termina por alejar el arma de Jared, para no dejarlo escapar pone su pie encima de él, en el pecho, apretando lo suficiente para que apenas y respirara, ahora le apunta a la cara de su abuelo.

— Él le disparo a mis amigos. — Isaac debía resistir un poco más, ella iba conseguir una salida, de verdad lo hará.

— Él es uno de los nuestros. — Dice Gerard, que le estaba apuntándole con un arma pequeña, pero lo suficiente peligroso para ella, parecía que no quería que Allison le atacara como cuando hace un año en Eichen House. — No nos matamos entre nosotros. —

Allison no puede más, ella sonrisa con cinismo, sintiéndose avergonzada de ser nieta de ese señor, sintiéndose mal por los mellizos Donovan, que se mostraban preocupados por su hermano mayor, aun así ella no se arrepiente cuando sin siquiera verlo le dispara a Jared en la cabeza, matándolo enseguida.

Muchos gritos se oyen, y ella es apuntada por todos en la habitación, eran como diez cazadores a su alrededor, Adam y Carla no le temen ni le apuntan, corren hacia la cabeza destrozada de Jared, Allison se aleja de ellos, pero no aparta los ojos de Gerard, le tira la metralleta a sus pies, él se muestra tan sorprendido que le hacía sentirse fuerte.

— Esa regla no implica en un Argent, ¿verdad? Por eso mataste a Dacre sin problemas. — Ella dice sarcástica, los cazadores miran a su líder, sorprendidos pero sin atreverse a creerle a la cazadora traidora de Allison. — Matar tan fríamente lo aprendí de ti, _abuelo_, no de Peter Hale. — Lo mira con mucho odio, porque lo odiaba tanto. — Tú eres el verdadero monstruo. —

Gerard le dispara y ella apenas puede esquivar la bala tirándose al suelo, Reed grita que la dejen en paz, trata de levantarse, pero el resto de cazadores empiezan a dispararle, corre hacia el cazador y lo empuja con facilidad hacia el sofá, donde Isaac aun esperaba.

— ¡Alto al fuego! — Grita Gerard y todos siguen su orden enseguida. — Allison, estáis rodeada, no vas a poder salir de aquí si yo no lo deseo. —

— Eso fue muy tonto, Allison. — Le regaña Reed.

Ella lo ignora y lo agarra de las manos, suprime todo su dolor, él parece sorprendido con el poder, nunca antes nadie lo había utilizado en él. — Tienes que resistir, os sacare a todos de aquí. — Promete, mira a Reed fijamente, él se había puesto un pedazo de tela en la herida de la pierna para detener el sangrado, se mostraba fuerte, pero esto era como estar en las trincheras y eso le ponía nervioso.

Allison resiste las ganas de besarlo, y en vez de eso gatea hasta Isaac, un poco lejos de ellos, pero aun protegidos por el tonto sofá, su abuelo había detenido los disparos porque le gustaba cazarla, si la mataba quería verle a los ojos, dispararle a él, porque así funcionada las venganzas en la familia Argent.

Agarra a Isaac de las manos y hace lo mismo que hizo con Reed, pero era mucho más dolor y eso hace sentir un tanto mareada a la chica, Isaac la aleja con cuidado, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, su sangre, y eso la hace sentir horrible.

Esto era su culpa, debió haberlos cuidado mejor, hablar sobre ese estúpido pasadizo, porque solo ella lo conocía después de todo, no debió distraerse, era la primera y única regla de Lydia por algo.

— Quiero hacerte sentir mejor, de verdad. — Ella le dice, para que él le dejara continuar, que dejara de pensar una sola vez ambos el pasado que le lastima. — No te odio, Isaac. —

— Pero yo me odio. — Dice con dificultad el beta, Allison siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. — Dile a Kira que la amo y siento no poder cumplir mi promesa. — Isaac llora, aprieta las manos de ella, él estaba muy frio. — Yo no podía dejar que tu segunda vida también se arruinara. —

Allison niega repetidamente. — No me debes nada. —

Isaac cada vez respira menos, ella se siente una inservible, porque ve como cada vez pierde más vida el chico pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, Isaac trata de decirle algo pero de pronto sus manos caen y la vida abandona por completo sus ojos.

Allison deja salir sus lágrimas que caen en el rostro del beta, sintiendo un horrible sentimiento en su pecho, agarra a Isaac de las solapas de su abrigo y no puede evitar gritar; — ¡Isaac! —

….

Scott sostiene a Kira de la cintura antes de que pudiera caer. — Oh, wow, ¿estás bien? — Pregunta preocupado.

Kira se toca la frente con una mano y el pecho con la otra. — Si, solo ha sido un mareo. — Miente.

Scott la ve aun inestable, por lo que la ayuda a seguir caminando, ellos no podían darse el lujo de detenerse con cada minuto pasando tan rápido, sienten que han estado caminando por horas, aunque probablemente no sea tanto, Kira no estaba cansada, el dolor repentino en su cuerpo no tuvo sentido para ella, hasta que recuerda que de hecho está embarazada, debería ser cuidadosa, esto seguro era un aviso de su cuerpo, pero aun así ella no puede detenerse.

Se detienen, y Scott por fin la suelta, cuando se encuentran con una cabaña pequeña y en completa oscuridad, se miran entre ellos, esto debería ser lo que tanto estuvieron buscando, sin decir nada más entran a la cabaña helada, Scott encuentra un interruptor que usa y la luz se enciende, la cabaña estaba vacía, era pequeña de verdad, en la mita solo había una enorme máquina que estaba unida del techo al suelo, hacía mucho ruido (Eso fue lo que Scott siguió para llegar), parecía un calefactor antiguo, sin duda alguna eso debe ser lo que le daba energía al laberinto, Adina lo puso lejos para asegurarse que no pudieran encontrarle fácilmente.

Kira mira a Scott. — ¿Lo destruimos? —

— No tengo ni idea. — Él le devuelve la mirada. — No podemos estar seguros si eso es de ayuda, esto puede hacer algo que destruya el laberinto con los niños adentro aun. —

La chica da un paso atrás, asustada con esa posibilidad. — Necesitamos llamar al resto. —

— Sin duda alguna. —

….

Lydia tiene que detenerse en plena lucha por el grito que quería salir de su boca, Adina aprovecha eso para golpearle, le hace perder el equilibrio y Lydia termina golpeando su cabeza contra la punta del escritorio, termina en el suelo, sus oídos zumban, y la cabeza le duele, oye la risa de la loca de Adina, y eso le da nueva energía, con todo lo que puede se levanta de nuevo.

— No te das por vencida, eso me divierte. — Dice Adina, luego de escupir sangre.

Gracias a su grito ella pudo luchar contra Adina mejor que la vez que le llego por sorpresa, la hada no tenía poder suficiente para ser mortal, solo han sido ellas dos y sus puños, en realidad era una pelea muy pareja, por eso es que ninguna ha podido dominar a la otra, Adina trato de encender el conducto de gas del laberinto, era un enorme botón verde en la mitad del tablero que estaba lleno de otros botones, y uno era igual de grande solo que en color rojo.

Para evitar eso lo mejor que pudo hacer es gritar hacia las pantallas en la pared, todas se rompieron quedando en negro, si Adina no podía controlar en los lugares que estaban, entonces Adina no podía saber que botón presionar, eso enojo Adina, pero termino presionando de todas formas otro botón que Lydia no tenía ni idea que hacía, la hada sonrió con una malicia que le hizo dar escalofríos, la banshee no supo que hacer además de lanzarse a golpearla de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué Alyssa no está aquí? — Pregunta, tratando de conseguir el mayor tiempo posible de no luchar, pues aún estaba débil. — Necesitas acabar con todos los Hale…—

— Alyssa no es una Hale. — Responde enseguida la vieja hada. — Eso es lo único que me gusta de ella, de mí, que no fui una idiota y traje otro Hale al mundo. —

Saber que Alyssa no es una Hale emociona a Lydia, la chica no debía formar parte de la vida de ellos cuando acabara esto, la banshee le agradecía por todo lo que hizo, pero la verdad no importaba que pasaba, ella sentía que no podía confiar en una Parker, en especial cuando Alyssa se negó a contarles que fue lo que paso en su recuerdo.

Ella les oculto algo importante, está segura, lástima que torturar a una chica quemada estaba mal incluso en tiempos difíciles, la manada no se lo permitiría.

Las luces parpadean por un instante, ellas no le toman importancia a eso, Adina se mostraba tan cansada como ella, será por eso que tampoco le ha intentado atacar.

— ¿Quién es su padre? — Mira a su alrededor con discreción, buscando algo que pudiera usar de arma y acabar con esto de una buena vez.

— Brian. — Lydia regresa su mira hacia Adina enseguida. — Si, Alyssa es mitad bruja, mitad hada, mitad lobo. — Adina demuestra odio, no le gustaba que alguien tuviera más poder que ella, claro, fue Adina quien le metió esas ideas a Peter después de todo. — Un adefesio, por eso trate de matarle cuando nació, pero todos creían que es crueldad. —

— Mientes. — Acusa la banshee. — Quisiste cambiar su vida por poder porque ella es poderosa, por eso el vudú acepto el trato. — Esa vieja hada era tan inteligente. — Todo el tiempo has tratado de engañarte de que quería matarla por su propio bien, pero eso nunca ha sido la verdad. —

Adina se acerca. — No sabes nada de mí. — Dice molesta.

Lydia también da un paso adelante. — Yo sé _todo_ de ti. — Afirma con orgullo. — Somos familia, Adina, es por eso que somos parecidas. — Ya a eso no le temía, el hada por primera vez queda muda, Lydia sigue acercándose. — Tu madre era prima de mi antepasada, nuestra sangre es similar, nuestras mentes también, y es por eso que yo misma te matare. —

Adina se ríe. — Si, bueno, inténtalo zorra. —

Lydia deja salir su locura, por lo que se ríe antes de lanzarse contra Adina, golpea la cabeza de ella contra la pared repetidas veces, pero nada se rompe, no sangra, es que faltaba algo para poder matarle como tanto quería, y debía averiguarlo antes de que Adina terminara por matarle a ella.

Estaba tan metida en esa venganza familiar que, odia admitirlo, pero eso hace olvidarse que debe salvar a Malia y los niños en primer lugar.


	26. Muerte en la familia

— ¿Puedes hacer algo? — Pregunta Stiles, sintiéndose demasiado impaciente.

Dejo de contar las horas, minutos, segundos, cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir cuánto llevaba lleva lejos de su esposa e hijos, eso lo estaba volviendo loco, Liam apenas y podía soportarlo, la compañía entre ellos se estaba volviendo una pesadilla, y Stiles solo opto por dejar de hacerlo, también sabía que era lo mejor para su salud mental, pero aun sabia, podía sentirlo, sentir que paso una eternidad con su familia dentro de ese estúpido domo.

— No lo sé en realidad. — Responde Alyssa, con mucha sinceridad en sus ojos.

Ella había llegado, hace poco, junto con Parrish en la camioneta del ex diputado, apenas y pudieron pasar entre los árboles en ese transporte, Liam le explico todo muy rápido, él incluso le mostro con precisión el lugar por donde Adina entro con las chicas.

Algo por completo diferente en Alyssa era que ya no tenía vendas por todo su cuerpo, de alguna forma se había curado, no tenía quemaduras en ningún lado, Stiles supone que uso alguna opción de curación, como la que uso Olga en Lydia, su nariz rota se arregló enseguida ese día, esa opción era como la auto curación de los hombres lobos, o cualquiera otra werecreature, Liam se emocionó unos segundos por eso, incluso le dijo que se veía muy bien, Stiles opto por no decir nada, después de todo ni siquiera conocía a la rubia.

— Pero puedo intentar. — Dijo Alyssa, dándole esperanza a los chicos.

— Aun estas muy débil. — Le dice Parrish a la chica, acercándose para fuera una conversación entre ellos dos. — Deaton dijo que lo mejor era que no usaras tu magia, en especial porque Adina tal vez sabrá que lo haces. —

— No tenemos esa conexión. — Responde con mucha decisión la joven bruja, miraba a Parrish con molestia, parecía que no le agradaba su guardián. — No soy parte de ningún aquelarre. —

— Eres parte de nuestra manada. — Dice Liam, Stiles lo mira serio, Liam parece querer ignorarlo y lo hace bastante bien, Alyssa lo mira sorprendida. — Puedes o no ser hermana de Malia, pero antes de eso fuisteis amigas, y eso lo habéis decidido ustedes mismas. —

— Lo voy hacer. — Dice no mucho después la chica, estaba decidido hacerlo, lo estuvo desde el principio, por eso vino, ni siquiera necesitaba las palabras de Liam para eso. — Yo puedo hacerlo. — Dice más bajito, acercándose a lo que Liam dijo era la entrada (Stiles no estaba seguro, había perdido esa dirección hace mucho).

Stiles iba ser sincero, no tenía mucha fe en Alyssa Palvin, Liam dijo que ella trato de revivirlos, pero eso no funciono de mucho, Lydia también dijo que la rubia no sabía usar sus poderes, era imposible que fuera de ayuda, no confiaba, Stiles no podía hacerlo en ese momento de su vida, cuando todo era solo un pequeño hilo de posibilidades, aunque tampoco tenía mucho que perder, por eso es que dejo que Liam la llamara después de todo.

Era mejor explorar todas sus pequeñas posibilidades que solo sentarse en el suelo frio y lleno de nieve, odiaba el clima helado, al igual que su esposa, una cosa en común entre ellos.

Alyssa se hace ante de la pared, la mira por lo que parece una eternidad, Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, Liam le da un golpe en la costilla con aparente disimulo, Parrish, que también estaba detrás de la chica, esperando algo, les da una mirada seria, para que se mantuvieran callados y quietos, Stiles le molesta que esos dos traten de darle ordenes, cuando en realidad él era el alfa y ellos deberían seguirlo y hacerlo lo que diga.

— Hum… Ábrete puerta. —

Si fuera en otras circunstancias, seguro que Stiles se hubiera burlado por las palabras de esa chica, pero no quería ganarse más miradas molestas por lo que prefiere quedarse callado, solo esperaba que Scott llegara pronto, seguro que ambos alfas podrían pensar algo mejor.

Alyssa se muestra decepcionada de sí misma, se acerca un poco más a la puerta, esta vez alza sus manos y las mueve, de nuevo no pasa nada, ella suspira con molestia, esto era ridículo, Stiles se pasa una mano al rostro, tratando de mantener paciencia, aunque en serio le quedaba muy poca, Alyssa mira de un lado a otro, como buscando algo, luego toca la pared, lo hace por varios minutos.

— Claro, es eso. — Dice de pronto Alyssa, era para ella misma, claro. Stiles ni se molesta en prestarle atención.

La joven bruja alza las manos y las mueve, esta vez de sus manos sale un brillo dorado, ella balbuce algo muy despacio, Stiles abre mucho sus ojos cuando la pared desaparece y les deja ver un pasillo muy oscuro y parecía sin fin.

Alyssa lo logro, no sabe cómo, pero parece ser que siempre lo logra al final, ellos deberían dejarla de subestimar.

….

Malia lo logro, ella llego hasta los bebés sin más complicaciones, y lo mejor, sin perder a los niños más grandes, se encontraron con ciertas cosas horribles en el camino, había esqueletos en algunas esquinas, clavados en estacas grandes, ella le mintió a los niños diciéndole que eran falsos, pero en realidad eran familia, Talia, Eric, los abuelos, Adina desenterró toda la familia solo para usarle como decoración, si Malia salía de esta ella no estaba segura que quisiera volver a enterrarlos, no al menos ella misma.

Los niños en algún momento del camino dijeron que podían oír susurros, diciéndoles que debían ir a la casa de la risa, que sería divertido, ella les dijo que ignoraran eso y que no la soltaran, pasara lo que pasara no podían alejarse de ella ni hacerle caso a esos susurros, Millie parecía que le estaba afectando mucho, por lo que Malia tuvo que alzarla en brazos y decirle que se tapara los oídos con las manos, a Derek lo tenía de la mano, aunque él estaba asustado también, trataba de mantenerse fuerte, como el primo mayor que era, Malia agradecía esa valentía, dos niños asustados en sus brazos haría que sus pasos fueran más lentos, y ella podía oír a los bebés llorando, eso le estaba matando.

Cuando llegaron al centro del laberinto (Los niños le llamaron así), dejo a Millie al suelo y soltó a Ben Derek, corrió hacia el domo de cristal en la que los bebés estaban adentro, había mantas de sedas blancas, los bebés estaban sentados encima de esas, no había una puerta, una ventana, huecos, no sabía cómo podían respirar dentro de esa cosa y lo peor es que tampoco sabe cuánto llevaban hay, ellos podían quedarse sin aire, habían empezado a llorar hace poco, y eso podía ser por dos razones, se estaban quedando sin aire (Aunque lloraban demasiado fuerte para eso) o aquel polvo verde que salía de los conductos pequeños que estaban entre las mantas, les estaba causando algo malo, ya que ellos se pasaban las manitos por sus caritas que estaban muy rojas.

— ¡Oigan, oigan, estoy aquí, mírenme! — Le grita a los bebés, los niños quieren acercarse, ella gira hacia los grandes. — ¡No se acerquen! — Les grita mucho más rudo de lo que pretendía, ellos se asustan pero le hacen caso y dan pasos lejos del domo que especial una incubadora espacial.

Mira alrededor de esa cosa, buscando algún botón o palanca que detuviera esa cosa, en vez de eso encuentra una carta en el suelo, en grandes letras rojas decía "LEEME", la toma y la abre, la lee con rapidez, y cuando termina la arruga con sus manos, ya no odiaba a Adina, ese era un sentimiento demasiado pequeño para describir las cosas horribles que sentía por esa loca.

Esto era un nuevo "juego", los bebés estaban siendo rociados por el tal gas del miedo que ella dice creo especial para la familia, los niños estaban asustados, pero lo peor es que cuanto más respiraban de esa cosa más tenían la posibilidad que sus corazones se detuviera, eran solo bebés, no podían luchar contra esa cosa por lo que sus cuerpos fallarían convirtiéndose en veneno inmediato para ellos, no había una forma de apagar eso, si quería sacarlos ella misma debía romper el domo, eso haría que el gas se esparciera por todo el lugar, le afectaría a ella y los niños, pero si no la rompía entonces los bebés morirían sin más.

_"Los pequeños o los grandes, solo un par o todos ustedes, haz tu elección."_ Fue el último párrafo de la carta que Malia tira al suelo muy molesta.

Ella se gira para ver a los niños. — Les daré los bebés y tendrán que correr. —

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Ben.

— Solo háganlo, corran muy lejos de mí, diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga, ustedes deben alejarse de mí y cuidar de los bebés. — Responde sin atreverse a verlos, camina hacia el domo, no queriendo perder más tiempo. — ¿Entendido? —

— Mamá…—

Gira a verlos, molesta. — ¡¿Lo entienden?! — No podía romper esa cosa hasta que los niños entendieran.

Millie deja caer unas lágrimas, ella asiente con la cabeza, y Ben dice; — Sí. —

Sabe que es lo mejor que podrá tener, les ordena que se tapen la nariz con las manos, ellos lo hacen sin dudar, Malia trata de respirar lo menos posible, y con el mayor cuidado que puede tener rompe la punta del domo, los cristales caen sobre los bebés, el aire verde no tarda en salirse, pero Malia no le presta atención, ella toma a los bebés, los dos a la vez, los deja en el suelo, y les revisa con la más rapidez que puede, estaban débiles, sus latidos del corazón eran lentos, lo cual no es normal, necesitaban aire fresco, ellos no se detienen de llorar, ella les quita los pedazos de cristal, y tose sin querer, pero no encima de ellos por suerte, empieza a marearse y sabe que estaba esa cosa verde afectándole.

Levanta a los bebés y se lo da a los niños, que agarran con un brazo ya que seguían tapándose la nariz, Malia mira a los cuatro una última vez, su corazón pesa pero ella no tarda más y le grita que corran ya, los ve alejarse sin mirar atrás, el laberinto era un peligro por completo, pero nada podía ser de más peligroso que una alfa fuera de control, ella no podía hacerle daño, sabe que los chicos ahora deberían buscar la forma de entrar, que Lydia debe estar luchando por ellos, pero Malia… Malia no creía que pudiera resistir más tiempo.

Lo que sea que fuera esa toxina, empezaba a causarle algo extraño a su cuerpo, algo que le estaba llamando su lado oscuro a divertirse, Malia mira alrededor de nuevo, buscando algo que pudiera detenerle, quizás algo filoso, por si llegaba muy lejos lo mejor sería herirse para debilitarse, eso sin duda debería darle tiempo a los chicos para encontrar sacar a los niños, encuentra un pedazo de cristal lo suficiente grande para eso, el problema es que cuando lo encuentra ella _definitivamente_ no era _ella_ misma.

— Estas muy grande, _sobrina_. — Oye una voz detrás de ella.

Malia gira con lentitud, temerosa como nunca antes en su vida lo estuvo, se detiene cuando se encuentra ante Talia Hale (Nunca la conoció, pero si vio muchas fotos de ella), era alta, fuerte, con ojos decididos, ¿a qué? Ni idea, pero Malia no encuentra su voz para decir algo, aunque un fuerte grito sale desde el fondo de su garganta cuando el rostro de Talia se distorsiona hasta volverse horrible, como de una película de terror.

Talia se lanza contra Malia.

….

A pesar de las protestas de Reed, Allison decide salir del escondite, y cuando lo hace, todas las armas vuelven apuntarle a su cabeza, solo que esta vez su abuelo no lo hace, no se molesta en apuntarle, su abuelo le estaba mirando muy enojado, pero esta vez no parecía querer matarla ya, aun así Allison no se fía de ese señor.

— ¿Has entrado en razón? — Pregunta el viejo.

Allison no ve a su tía en ningún lado, el resto del clan estaba presente, tratando de ver el lado positivo, ella se felicita por haber logrado tener a todos los cazadores distraídos, estaban todos, ella misma los conto, ninguno había ido ayudar al hada loca, esperaba que sus amigos no estuvieran sufriendo por bajas como ella, la muerte de Isaac le causo un horrible sentimiento en su interior, culpa, tristeza, querer vengarse, aunque ya lo hizo en realidad, mato a Jared, dejo a los mellizos sin hermano, y aun así ella no se siente mal por lo que hizo.

Esa parte de ella, su debilidad, temores, dejar que todos la controlen, todo eso murió con Isaac esa noche.

— Entre en razón hace mucho. — Le responde con cierto desprecio al viejo, luego mira a sus compañeros cazadores. — Y quiero que ustedes también lo hagan, están siendo manipulados por este viejo. — Lo señala. — Para hacer cosas horribles, en contra de nuestro código. —

— Tienes razón. — Dice Gerard, todos le miran con cierta sorpresa. — He hecho que todos rompamos nuestro código al dejarte vivir siendo un monstruo. — Alza su pistola y le apunta, si hubiera disparado en ese momento Allison no le hubiera esquivado, pero eso nunca lo admitiría. — Pero puedo cambiar eso ahora si quieres. —

¿Por qué la muerte de su casi violador le afectaría tanto? Porque ella era una tonta sentimental, no puede dejar de pensar que por su culpa un niño ha quedado huérfano de padre, esa muerte le provoca tanto remordimiento que desea que su abuelo jale de aquel gatillo contra ella.

Reed había logrado ponerse en pie, ahora estaba enfrente, ocultándola lo mejor que podía de todas aquellas armas y miradas asesinas por ser una "traidora".

— Tengo suficientes pruebas de que eres un traidor, Gerard. — Dice con seguridad Reed.

Gerard no se ve preocupado. — ¿Por qué entonces no nos muestras alguna? —

Reed mira a los mellizos, Carla estaba con el rostro sangriento de su hermano en el regazo, y Adam estaba sosteniéndola por los hombros, como dándole fuerza a su hermana, ellos le dan una mirada calmada, no lo estaban culpando por la muerte de Jared, pero tampoco podían ayudarle en ese momento, no cuando apenas ha pasado unos minutos del asesinato a sangre fría de su hermano, Allison no podía recriminarles de nada, ellos ya le había ayudado suficiente ese día, cuando ni necesitaban hacerlo en realidad, habían creído en ellos a la primera y eso significo mucho para Allison.

— Mataste a Dacre Argent. — Dice Reed, los cazadores no parecen creerle, eso era absurdo, Gerard y Dacre se llevaban muy bien, Reed saca su celular y le pone play a la conversación que logro grabar donde Gerard lo confesaba.

— Como lo dije en ese audio. — Habla Gerard luego que se terminó la grabación, estaba calmado, había bajado la pistola hace mucho, todos esperaban de verdad una explicación a eso, pero estaban tan impactados por la confesión de Gerard que habían bajado sus armas, algunos incluso los habían tirado al suelo, ya no dispuesto a defender al viejo asesino. — Lo hice por el bien de los nuestros, Dacre era un blando. —

— Primero nos hiciste creer que Malia Hale lo mato. — Reed se tambalea por su pierna herida, Allison lo agarra del codo como apoyo, ella quería tanto que él se fuera, si las cosas se ponían feas podría salir más herido, si perdía a Reed ella definitivamente perdería su autocontrol. — Y ahora nos dices que lo hiciste en realidad tú, pero fue por el bien del clan. — El cazador niega con la cabeza. — No somos tan estúpidos, podemos darnos cuenta que eres un mentiroso profesional. — El resto de cazadores dejan caer sus armas, ya no queriendo meterse más en los problemas familiares de la familia líder.

Gerard se acerca a ellos, se veía mucho más molesto que en el principio. — Todo lo que hice, lo que hago, es únicamente por esto. — Alza los brazos, señalando que logro recuperar la mansión gracias al trabajo que ellos odiaban. — Ayudamos aquellos que no pueden luchar contra monstruos. — Le da una mirada de asco a Allison, que ella regresa con enojo. — He trabajado muy duro por volver hacer que los humanos sean los lideres, y no dejare que ningún sentimiento. — Él apunta hacia el corazón de Reed, que no se mueve ni un poco o parece intimidado.

Carla se mueve, queriendo defender al cazador, pero Adam le impide moverse, así como Reed obliga a Allison mantenerse quieta, el discurso de Gerard había dado frutos, porque cuatro de los diez cazadores presentes, habían de nuevo alzado sus armas y apuntado a Allison, listos para matarla cuando Gerard le dé la orden, el resto prefiere no meterse en eso, el viejo seguía siendo su líder, si perdía o ganaba ellos seguirían como si nada, es que la mayoría de cazadores eran tan jóvenes que aun necesitaban sentirse bajo órdenes de alguien mayor, esa fue la forma en la que se criaron por ser huérfanos, culpa de werewolfs precisamente.

Allison y Reed tenía mucho por lo que perder.

— O mi sangre, sea un obstáculo para nuestro regreso. — Termina de decir el viejo.

Esta vez Allison es rápida, no pensaba perder a nadie más, por eso empuja a Reed lejos, demasiado fuerte, él termina contra una pared, pero estaba bien, oye a Gerard gritándole que no la maten, si no que la neutralicen, Allison agarra el sofá que uso como escondite hace poco, y lo lanza contra la puerta, logra derribar alguno de sus ex compañeros, pero no mata a ninguno, ella no quería eso tampoco, Gerard va contra Reed que estaba en el suelo quejándose sin poder evitarlo por su pierna mal herida, antes que Allison pudiera ir ayudarlo, Carla se levanta y golpea al viejo haciendo que caiga, lo malo es que Gerard Argent, a pesar de que es un viejo, es agile y posándose sobre su espalda le dispara a Carla en el vientre, Adam grita, corre en ayuda a su hermana, la aleja de todo el desastre, ocultándola en el pasadizo que nunca se cerró.

Allison se distrajo tanto con eso que no logra reaccionar a tiempo cuando una cazadora le electrocuta en el vientre, eso la hace caer sobre sus rodillas, otro cazador se hace detrás de ella y la agarra de los brazos con mucha fuerza, impidiéndole hacer algo, la chica vuelve a electrocutarle, se siente tan débil que deja de luchar por varios minutos.

_Reed_.

Gerard estaba apuntándole al chico, cuando Allison grita; — ¡Mátame a mí! — Su abuelo gira a verla, la chica débil en el suelo, completamente neutralizada. — Reed ha hecho todo esto porque es mi amigo, es leal a los Argent, tú le enseñaste eso. — Suena suplicante, desesperada, y es porque lo estaba. — Por favor no lo mates, él estará bajo tu control cuando yo este muerta, no pierdas a tu mejor cazador. — Ella no se atreve ver a su amigo, porque si lo hacía entonces lloraría.

— Suena como un buen trato. — Gerard le apunta a ella ahora, decidido ahora si acabar con su nieta, cansado de darle oportunidades.

Con la mirada borrosa ella esperaba su final, no se sentía mal por entregar su vida por su amigo, él nunca debió meterse en todo esto en primer lugar, estaba triste por dejar a sus amigas de nuevo, pero es que de verdad ella no podía perder a Reed, lo quería… Sentimientos confusos en su interior estaba presentes, pero ya nunca sabrá si lo amaba o no de forma romántica, como sea ellos habían tenido grandes momentos juntos, era su mejor amigo, su ancla, y nada nunca cambiaria eso.

Quisiera que lo que pasa a continuación fuera parte de su imaginación, pero nunca tiene tanta suerte, nunca.

Reed se pone de pie demasiado rápido, su pierna parecía estar rota ahora, pero eso no le importo, con agilidad agarra al viejo cazador de la cintura, tomándolo por sorpresa lo obliga caminar con él, Gerard trata de luchar ante el agarre, pero Reed era más alto, fuerte y además joven. Ella no entiende que quiere hacer el cazador, pero quiere correr hacia él y ayudarle, el problema es que aún estaba débil y cuando lucha solo logra que le agarren con más fuerza, solo puede ver como Reed le da una mirada sin sentimientos, él rompe la ventana lazándose contra ella, él cae pero se lleva a Gerard con él, la mansión era enorme, ellos estaban en el tercer piso, una caída de esa altura no la podían sobrevivir simples humanos.

Reed era uno.

Se oye dos disparos, algo cayendo al suelo con mucha fuerza, huesos rompiéndose, nadie se atreve a ver por la ventana destrozada.

Ella grita con todas sus fuerzas, el cazador la suelta, todos estaban sorprendidos por el sacrificio de uno de los suyos, la pérdida de su líder más antiguo, están desorientados, incluso se atreven a mirar a la chica en el suelo que lloraba con un dolor peor que el físico, ella era su nueva líder, la que hace poco querían matar, Allison siente que los odia a todos en ese momentos, sabe que nada de lo que paso es culpa de ellos, pero… Pero ella perdió a su amor, y no quería culparse a sí misma por eso también.

— Allison. — Oye una voz a lo lejos de su conciencia, ella no le presta atención, el dolor en su pecho le estaba matando de a poco, su mente no podía dejar de repetir la escena del sacrificio de Reed, él lo hizo porque lo vio todo perdido, porque Allison Argent nunca puede proteger a las personas que ama sin estar en peligro de muerte, aunque era una werewolf, era una simple débil que en muchas ocasiones solo estorbaba. — ¡Allison! — Mira al que le grito de mala forma, era Adam, él ignora su mirada de muerte. — Tenemos que irnos. —

Entonces la chica recuerda el resto de cosas, sus amigas aun la necesitaban, los niños, incluso el pueblo también, ahora debía ir abajo, ver el cuerpo sin vida de Reed, revisas entre sus bolsillo y conseguir aquel plano de la bomba, Gerard ya estaba fuera de juego, pero supone que Adina no o sus amigas le hubieran llamado, el mundo no se detenía solo porque su corazón dolía, ella debía seguir, o entonces la muerte de Reed hubiera sido para nada.

Bueno, ahora entiende como se sintieron sus amigas luego de lo que hizo, cuando se mató, ella no sintió ningún dolor ante su muerte pero sus amigas si, y era horrible, muy horrible.

….

Breaden mira a Cora y luego a Laura, aun sin poder procesar todo lo que la loca Hale decía, la mayor del grupo, incluso que ella, pero Laura no actuaba como la mujer de 33 años que era, vale, Breaden nunca la conoció antes pero supone que si no hubiera estado en estado catatónico desde los 10 años, entonces Laura ahora se compartía como alguien de su edad.

Como alguien que decía cosas con verdadero sentido.

— No logro entenderlo. — Confiesa ella. — Pensé que Peter mato a Talia. —

Laura no llevaba mucho cuerda, como apenas media hora, Deaton la reviso, ella pidió saber qué año era, casi tiene un ataque cuando se da cuenta lo vieja que estaba, pero casi vuelve a estar loca cuando Cora le explica lo que Adina había hecho con la familia, entonces Laura les conto que siempre supo la traición de esa hada, estaba consiente porque ella estuvo presente cuando Adina prendió en fuego a su mamá, Adina mato a Talia Hale, no fue Peter como todos tenían entendido, y según Laura, hicieron creer lo contrario para que Adina no fuera ejecutada por los cazadores, en los cuales en ese momento eran demasiado poderosos en el pueblo, tenían un tratado con Talia para la paz, cuando la mataron se vio como un gesto de rebeldía por parte de los werewolfs, peligro, y fue de esa manera que Peter y ellos terminaron encerrados en Beacon Asylum.

Ni siquiera la guerra de humanos contra werecreatures empezó porque Peter quería el poder, o vengarse de Argent como el resto pensaba, no, todo eso empezó por Adina Parker, Peter trato de salvar a esa loca, gano una horrible guerra por ella, y aun así la loca le mato, Peter nunca fue alguien de su agrado, pero ahora, estando muerto y que tantos secretos salían a la luz, era un tanto inevitable pensar un poco bien de él.

— Adina se había metido en la cabeza de Peter, mamá dijo que salvaría a nuestro tío de ella, nos ordenó que nos escondiéramos en la bodega, solo se puede abrir por un Hale, no había lugar más seguro, Cora lloraba mucho esa noche, solo era una bebé. — Laura habla de su hermana como si no estuviera presente, la verdad ellas creían que Laura ni siquiera la reconocía en primer lugar, estaba hablando solo porque estaba Deaton, lo conocía desde su niñez y solo parecía confiar en él por eso. — Estaba lloviendo mucho, algo había pasado en el pueblo, pero mamá no nos quiso decir nada de eso. — Laura no veía nadie a los ojos, la mirada baja, hacia sus pies descalzos, jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, era algo que le vio hacer Malia un par de veces, entonces debe ser algo de familia. — Derek decía que tenía miedo, yo no pude más con eso, mis hermanos menores me sacaban de quicio, ya de por si estaba muy nerviosa por mamá, entonces decidí salir de la bodega, le dije a Derek que cuidara a Cora, yo iría por mamá, subí con cautela, en la mitad del camino fue que oí los gritos. — Laura empieza a llorar, Cora quiere acercarse y abrazarla, pero Breaden la agarra del codo para detenerla, Laura no la conocía y el gesto podía asustarla. — Mi mamá y Peter estaban discutiendo sobre una niña, estaban muy enojados entre ellos, pero fue Adina la que de pronto hizo aparecer fuego en su mano y lo lanzo contra mamá, Peter le grito, molesto, trato de ayudar a mi mamá, pero fue tarde, en ese momento llegaron los cazadores, Adina noto que yo vi todo, Peter fue hablar con los cazadores, Adina se me acero, y me dijo que si decía algo de lo que vi entonces también me prendería en fuego, los gritos de mamá no serían ni la mitad de los míos por todo el dolor que me daría, fue traumático, y entonces no pude decir nada más en mucho tiempo, los tratos de los cazadores que nos capturaron no hicieron que mejorara en lo absoluto, y termine por rendirme, me sentí muerta y luego deje de sentir por completo, hasta hoy, que cuando os oí ese nombre recordé todo, el miedo me invadió y eso me hizo reaccionar a la realidad. — Se mira las manos. — Nunca imagine que podría pasar tanto tiempo en ese estado. —

Un momento eras una niña y al siguiente una mujer, eso debe ser aterrador, Breaden se siente un poco mal por la mayor de los Hale, otra vida arruinada por Adina Parker, y nunca nadie lo pensó antes, subestimar a esa pelirroja fue un enorme error, algo que se arrepentirían todas sus vidas.

— ¿Por qué Adina te amenazo? — Pregunto Cora, llamando la atención de Laura. — Peter estuvo presente, así que sabía que fue la asesina, ¿a quién más tu podrías decirle eso para ser un peligro? —

— El resto de la manada. — Responde como si fuera muy obvio Laura.

— ¿Qué manada? — Pregunta Breaden.

Laura frunce el ceño, luciendo confundida de verdad. — La de Peter con Corinne, Rafael, Melissa. — Piensa, como tratando de recordar todos los nombres. — Claudia, Noah, Chris, Natalie, incluso Dacre, Kate y por ultimo Adina, todos eran tan cercanos en un momento que se convirtieron en una manada, pero si ellos se enteraban del asesinato de Adina entonces ellos la hubieran matado, era lo justo, Peter trato de protegerla porque se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidarla luego de lo Brian, en la manada solo Peter confiaba en Adina, el resto quiso alejarla desde el inicio. —

El resto fue inteligente, Peter fue el idiota que se dejó convencer por el rostro bonito e inocente de Adina Parker, él era el culpable de lo que estaba pasando, y Malia le dio una muerte rápida y sin dolor, no la merecía mucho en realidad, no al menos al parecer de Breaden, que era una madre muy preocupada en ese momento por culpa de Peter Hale.

— ¿Dónde están ellos ahora? — Pregunta Laura a Deaton, que se mantenía callado y en calma, pero Breaden sabía que en realidad sol estaba analizando todo lo que la loca Hale acababa de decir.

— La mayoría están muertos. — Responde Breaden. Laura gira a verla sorprendida, sus ojos llenándose de más lágrimas. — Y tu madre le borro todo recuerdo de esa manada o lo que sea a Noah y Melissa, que junto con Natalie y Kate son los únicos que siguen con vida. —

— ¿Y Adina? —

— Viva. — Continua Breaden, Cora estaba demasiado incomoda como para decir algo, y Deaton empezó revisar algo en los expedientes de Laura. — De hecho ahora mismo ha logrado secuestrar a nuestros hijos, quiere matarlos, quiere acabar con todo Hale, ¿eso hará que entres de nuevo en estado catatónico? —

— ¿Hijos? —

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Laura. — Dice Cora, con voz neutral. — Yo soy Cora, y tengo un niño de un año. — La señala a ella con un dedo. — Ella es Breaden, la esposa de Derek, y ambos tienen un niño de 12 años. — Vuelve a dejar su mano al lado de su cuerpo, ambas estaban de pie, cerca de la puerta, mientras que Laura aún seguía sentada en la silla enfrente del escritorio, la mayor se había girado para poder verla pues ambas estaban detrás de ella. — Peter encontró a su hija con Corinne, se llama Malia y ella tiene dos hijos, una niña de 10 años y un niño de 1 año, y todos han sido secuestrados por Adina, los quiere matar para pagar una deuda. —

— Cora…— Laura mira a su hermana menor por lo que parece una eternidad, luego se limpia las lágrimas y se pone de pie. — Os ayudare, ya no abandonare a la familia cuando me necesita. —

— Laura…— Llama Deaton.

La mujer le ignora. — Yo sé cómo acabar con Adina, mamá tenía un plan de contingencia si alguno de la manada se salía de control, yo encontré el archivo en la primaria. — Cora y Breaden se ven entre ellas, dudosas que dejar a una recién cuerda Laura salir a un mundo que ha cambiado mucho. — ¿Saben dónde está ahora? —

Liam llamo hace poco a Alyssa, dio una actualización de lo que pasaba y también pidió la ayuda de la bruja joven, Deaton y Marin no quisieron dejarla ir, pero ella dijo que no necesitaba el permiso de nadie, entonces Parrish se ofreció a llevarla y cuidarla porque como sea ella no controlaba sus poderes aun, Alyssa no parecía feliz, pero acepto, ellas le obligaron que le dieran la dirección de adonde iría, si ellos necesitaron la ayuda de ella es porque las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien, tal vez ellas serian de más ayuda en el campo de batalla que en un hospital, eran sus hijos después de todo, y Laura parecía decidida a por fin ser de ayuda, entonces era porque sabía de verdad como acabar con la loca hada, algo que ellos estaban ignorando, y ya habían subestimados a demasías personas.

— Bien. — Dice Breaden, asintiendo seguidamente con la cabeza. — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —

Laura sonríe, de la forma que Peter hacía, ella parecía ser una Hale por completo, fue criada por los Hale más grandes después de todo. — Necesitamos fuego, mucho fuego, obviamente. — Laura Hale tenía un aire oscuro, como todo Hale, como los antiguos Hale.

Era muy tarde para arrepentirse ya.

….

Millie se detiene cuando Jack empieza a toser con mucha fuerza. — ¡Ben! — Llama a su primo mayor, que estaba delante de ella, corriendo lejos de Malia como ordeno, pero no tenían ni sabían a donde ir exactamente, solo han estado corriendo por lo que parece una eternidad.

Su primo se detiene y gira a verla, preocupado. — No te detengas, debemos continuar. — Se acerca y la agarra del codo, jala para que continúe pero Millie se suelta con brusquedad.

— ¡Algo pasa con Jack! — Grita, tratando de ahogar con su propia voz los gritos horrorizados de su madre biológica.

Ella mueve al bebé, lo voltea hasta que Ben Derek lo mire, entonces es cuando notan por primera vez que en la nariz y la boca del bebé había mucha sangre, Millie llora, se posa en el suelo sobre sus rodillas y con su vestido ella limpia la sangre del bebé con desesperación, él llora adolorido, Ben Derek se hace enfrente y acomoda a Myles sobre su regazo, él había dejado de llorar y por suerte no tenía sangre en ningún lado, estaba bien a primera vista, muy diferente a Jack.

— Él estará bien, Millie, todo estará bien. — Le dice Ben Derek, con esperanza, pero Millie puede sentir su latido acelerado, estaba mintiendo y era porque no podía asegurar nada en realidad, estaban en inminente peligro, y los gritos de Malia solo le hacían asustar más.

Estaban perdidos.

Millie abraza a Jack, él parecía cansado porque deja caer su cabecita en el hombro de ella, quería mucho a su primito y quiere protegerlo, como también a su hermano, como a Ben, a todos, pero ella solo tiene diez años, y el miedo le invade por completo.

¿De qué podría servir ella?

Los gritos de Malia se dejan de oír de pronto, Ben y ella se miran, entre preocupados y aliviados, pero en completa alerta, el silencio es demasiado largo y espeluznante, Ben le obliga ponerse en pie, ella lo hace apretando a Jack contra ella, no sienten nada por lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que se oye un resoplido, ellos giran, enfrente de ellos se alzaba un pasillo oscuro del laberinto, ellos habían dejado de oír cosas raras cuando llegaron a la mitad del laberinto, pero ahora de nuevo estaba pasando, una voz diciéndole que corran hacia la casa de la risa, era una voz dulce, algo tentativo, por eso tratan de ignorarla.

Sus esfuerzos son en vano cuando entre la oscuridad del pasillo se ve unos ojos brillantes, el olor es peculiar y Millie se tensa enseguida.

— El león. — Dice en un susurro, entre la oscuridad ven la lenta aparición del enorme animal, el que se suponía debería estar en una jaula.

¿Quién pudo liberarlo?

— ¡Corre! — Le grita Ben Derek, agarrándola del brazo empieza empujarla para que corriera.

Millie tarda un poco en reaccionar, pero logra hacerlo y corre apretando a Jack, que tenía el pulso muy débil en ese momento. Ben esconde a Myles entre su pecho, para que no se asustara al ver el animal que empezó a seguirle, corría muy rápido, y sus pisadas eran pesadas por sus grandes garras, ellos corren lo más rápido con puede teniendo a unos bebés pesados en brazos, giran muchas veces, y antes de darse cuenta están enfrente de la casa de la risa, se miran solo un segundo, antes de que darse cuenta no tienen más opciones.

— ¡Vamos, entra! — Le grita su primo.

Ella no quería desobedecer una orden directa de su mamá, además no era tonta, sabía que esa voz que tanto le insistía entrar en el lugar era por algo malo, pero la única salida de ese pasillo era por donde llegaron, por donde el león le estaba siguiendo, ellos eran una presa fácil al enorme animal, solo unos niños y unos bebés, le causa nauseas solo imaginarse el león comiendo a los bebés.

Ellos entran a la estancia con urgencia, todo es oscuro adentro, Ben cierra la puerta y se posa en ella para hacer peso y que el animal no pudiera entrar, el cual luchaba bastante arañando la puerta con sus garras, ella no puede hacer eso, da unos pasos lejos de la puerta, temblando de miedo, su pie derecho tropieza contra lo que parece una palanca, en reacción a eso la luz se enciende, Ben Derek se acerca a ella enseguida, la puerta con el seguro puesto hacía imposible que el león pudiera entrar, al menos eso esperaban.

La estancia no era muy grande ni muy pequeña, solo era un pasillo largo lleno de espejos, y al final de este había una puerta que tenía dibujado un payaso en la mitad, era una puerta llamativa, ya no había voces que le dijeran nada, ella misma quiere hacerlo, se acerca a la puerta con pasos lentos, Ben Derek le sigue de cerca, con cautela, ella se mira en los diversos espejos, que le hacen verse extraña y formas divertidas, el día de su cumpleaños había entrado a una casa de la risa con sus padres, se divirtió mucho, pero ahora no le era demasiado, aunque el silencio y el aire no denso le era relajante, por fin un poco de paz aquella noche, eso hace que baje la guardia, ella abre la puerta sin miedo, de forma estúpida.

Cuando entra a la habitación no ve nada extraño, solo más espejos, camina hasta llegar a la mitad de la habitación, es cuando nota que los espejos eran especiales en realidad, no mostraban su reflejo en formas extrañas o divertidas, reflejaban lo que parecía ser un mundo de caramelo, había galletas de jengibre en forma de hombrecitos caminando de un lado a otro, los arboles de dulce de algodón, el lago de chocolate, el césped de regaliz, todo tan único y especial, Millie olvida todo y sonríe con la escena delante, divertida, Ben Derek hace lo mismo, incluso Myles parece divertirse cuando las galletas le miran y le saludan.

— ¿Quieren divertirse pequeños? — Les pregunta las galletas con vocecitas divertidas.

Ben y ella asienten con la cabeza, el aire olía a dulce, era una fragancia tranquilizante y embriagante, parece que a los bebés les gusta, porque ríen y Jack no parecía enfermo por fin, no había sangre en su carita, pero lo extraño era que las iris de sus ojos eran demasiado grande ahora, como sus brazos dolían ella decide bajar al bebé, lo deja en pie al lado de ella, Ben Derek imita sus pasos y pone a Myles en la mitad de ellos, también de pie, los bebés habían aprendido a caminar hace unos meses atrás.

— ¿Tienen hambre? — Pregunta las galletas de nuevo, ellos asiente de nuevo. — ¿Por qué no comen un poco de nuestro jardín? —

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunta confundida Millie.

Las galletas abren los bracitos. — Solo pasen por el espejo, es un portal mágico. — Dicen entre risitas contagiosas.

Millie gira para ver a su primo. — ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Le pregunta con verdadera confusión, no recuerda cómo es que llegaron a ese lugar, porque estaban ahí, o que era exactamente ese lugar.

— Para comer. — Le responde su primo con una sonrisa.

Millie sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza emocionada, ella estaba hambrienta, así que agarra la mano de Jack y la de Myles, Ben también agarra a Myles, y todos juntos caminan hacia los espejos, cuando están a punto de trapazarlos un disparo pasa justo en la mitad de ellos y rompe el espejo en muchos pedazos, lo que pasa luego de eso son muchas cosas a la vez, el mundo de las galletas se vuelve un bosque oscuro y sin vida alguna, las galletas ahora son sombras tenebrosas, y gritan con enojo.

— ¡Aléjense de los espejos! — Grita alguien, pero Millie esta aun tan aturdida que no reconoce la voz.

— ¡Mamá! — Grita Ben, dándose la vuelta y soltando al bebé de paso.

Millie también gira, ve a Breaden Hale en el umbral de la puerta, con una escopeta en lo alto, ella fue la que disparo, pero ni idea cuando fue que llego, y eso asustaba, ella podría ser parte de una ilusión, una trampa. Ben Derek da un paso adelante, pensaba correr hacia la mujer, Millie suelta a los bebés y da el paso también, ellos pisan fuera del marco de madera que rodeaban los espejos, es cuando el suelo se convierte en una telaraña que por el peso de ellos cae convirtiéndose en un vórtice blanco en la que se ven atrapados, debajo de la telaraña no había nada y todo era negro, los que no caen son los bebés, estaban llorando, asustados se balacean entre la madera y el vórtice, las sombras negras de los espejo que no estaban rotos parecen querer agarrarlos.

— ¡Cuidado! — Le dice a los bebés, pero no está segura que pudieran entenderle. — ¡No os acercáis! —

— ¡Os sacare de ahí! — Grita Breaden, ellos no pueden verla por la profundidad de la telaraña.

Se pone en pie como puede entre las cuerdas de la telaraña, la cosa era viscosa entre sus manos, eso hace que se resbale seguido, pero ella no piensa rendirse, su mamá confiaba en ella para cuidar de los bebés, y lo iba hacer, costara lo que costara.

….

Natalie señala un lugar en el mapa con seguridad. — Debe estar aquí, porque aquí es donde Brian vivía, Peter le dio el lugar como obsequio luego de la victoria contra el brujo. — Dice con orgullo, porque ella era la única informada de todo en el grupo.

— Bueno, es lo mejor que tenemos. — Dice Melissa, con un suspiro de resignación.

Noah regresa con ellas en ese momento, luciendo derrotado. — Nada que contesta, ninguno lo hace, ni Stiles ni Scott o Liam. — Guarda el celular en su abrigo, se sienta al lado de Melissa, desde que su memoria ha regresado ha evitado el contacto con Natalie, ahora dormían en habitaciones separadas, parecía que el divorcio era una posibilidad grande en ese momento.

Kate les llamo y les digo que necesitaban encontrarse porque era importante, Melissa dejo su trabajo y fue hasta la casa Stilinski, donde ellos esperaron a ambas, Kate fue directa y les conto rápido lo que estaba pasando, lo que Adina estaba haciendo, y les digo que si le ayudaban a encontrar su hijo entonces ella ayudaría con matar al hada, Kate, como cazadora sabia como acabar con toda creatura, entonces era de gran ayuda con un ser de magia oscura como Adina, ellos, en especial Natalie como banshee, era buena encontrado cosas, entonces ni debería ser difícil encontrar al niño Argent.

Sonaba como un buen trato para todos.

— Bien. — Dice Natalie, cuando Kate llamo no estaba dormida pero si en pijama, por lo que tuvo que vestirse muy rápido y luego llamo a Noah y Melissa, ellos no tardaron mucho en estar listos, ni siquiera Melissa en llegar, porque no había tráfico en la madrugada. — ¿Habéis traído algo de Sean? — Le pregunta a Kate Argent, se mostraba tranquila, pero Natalie sabía que no lo estaba, su hijo de tan solo 12 años estaba perdido en una noche tan fría y oscura, ninguna madre está bien con eso.

Kate saca una pelota de béisbol de su abrigo invernal, no quiso quitárselo cuando llego, ellos aun la conocían bastante bien como para saber que tenía armas escondidas en ese abrigo y por eso no quiso dejarlo, seguía siendo una desconfiada. Le pasa la pelota a Natalie, está la agarra y se concentra, las voces no tardan en llegar, luego de unos minutos ella regresa la pelota a la Argent.

— Esta en el bosque. — Informa. — Esta congelándose, pero parece decidido a encontrar algo. —

Kate aprieta los puños enojada. — ¡Esto es tu culpa! —

Si lo era, Natalie no iba ser descarada para negarlo, ella dijo todo eso enfrente del niño esperando una reacción por parte de él, en especial una mala, necesitaba la distracción porque las voces le dijeron Lydia necesitaba algo así, su hija merecía dejar de ser un objetivo de muerte por tantas personas, en especial para los cazadores.

— Ya discutimos suficiente sobre eso, sobre nuestros hijos. — Dice Melissa, haciéndose en la mitad de ellas. — Ahora no nos queda más que actuar si queremos protegerlos. —

— Eso significa que debemos dejar el pasado atrás y trabajar en equipo. — Dice Noah.

— Exacto. — Dice Melissa, al lado del único hombre en el grupo.

Natalie y Kate se miran, la banshee mayor había hecho un asombroso trabajo aquella noche, estaba orgullosa de sí misma, en especial porque tenía a Kate Argent donde quería, lo mejor es cuando las voces le informan quien acaba de morir, solo faltaba Adina, Lydia debía acabar con Adina, y Natalie podrá encargarse de Kate, las voces estaban de acuerdo.

Ella estaba de acuerdo.

— Bueno, vamos en dos autos. — Dice ella, adelantándose hacia la puerta.

El resto no se molesta en preguntar porque cuando apenas son cuatro, ellos sabían que hacerle preguntas a una banshee era más complicado que simplemente hacer lo que piden y ya.

….

Cuando entraron al laberinto habían tenido que separarse, dejándose llevar por los gritos que se podían oír con dificultad, las grandes paredes de concreto era un problema para sus sentidos werewolfs, eran demasiado gruesas, y el laberinto era confuso, Parrish y Alyssa se fueron por el ascensor que era la única puerta aparte a la del laberinto, Liam y Stiles si se internaron en eso, caminaron mucho tiempo, al menos lo sentían de esa forma, Stiles oía los gritos de Malia pero no lograba llevar a ella, el laberinto logra confundirlo, trato de seguir su olor, pero el aire era tan denso que fue difícil.

Liam se detiene de pronto. — ¿Cora? — Pregunta para sí, olfateando de un lado a otro, en ese momento estaban enfrente de lo que parecía ser una jaula, era enorme, pero estaba vacía por suerte.

— ¿Qué dices? — Le pregunta Stiles, acercándose a él.

— Me ha llegado el perfume de Cora. — Responde Liam. — Tengo que ir con ella. — Corre hacia uno de los otros pasillos, no a donde se dirigían en un principio, aunque Stiles estaba un poco perdido parecía que Liam iba hacia la entrada de nuevo, o eso parece, bueno, está bien, la verdad es que estaba muy perdido luego de tantas vueltas y pasillo iguales.

— ¡Liam espera! — Grita, lo sigue un poco, pero no trata de alcanzarlo porque temía perder el pequeño aroma que logro captar por fin de su hija. — ¡Puede ser una trampa! —

Lo más seguro es lo que era, porque Cora se supone estaba en la clínica cuidando de Laura y Derek junto con Breaden, pero se detiene de pensar en eso cuando él también logra oler a Cora de verdad, esto estaba mal, no era parte del plan, como sea no pensaba ir a por ellos, aun podía oír a Malia gritar y eso le estaba matando de a poco, su esposa estaba sufriendo, y eso lo hacía sufrir también, solo quiere ir a por ella y ayudarle, aunque también quiere encontrar a sus hijos, los niños probablemente le necesitaban más, y la prioridad eran ellos, en especial cuando oye un gruñido extraño en su camino.

Unos corazones acelerados llegan a su oído, da varias vueltas en lo que parece ser una trampa para desorientar, pero logra salir de eso, en el proceso tropieza contra una persona, una mujer para ser más específicos, era Breaden Hale, tenía una escopeta en manos, le apunta a él pero es solo un segundo, cuando lo reconoce baja el arma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta Stiles, demasiado confundido y sorprendido.

— Es una historia larga. — Responde Breaden, mira la estructura que estaba enfrente de ellos, era lo que parecía ser una morgue, o mini clínica tal vez, la puerta estaba rota y un olor horrible salía de eso, pero no podían ver que había adentro porque todo estaba muy oscuro, las luces ya no estaban escondidas de ningún lado, toda la luz del laberinto provenía únicamente del techo de cristal, que dejaba entrar la luz del amanecer. — Hay algo moviéndose entre las sombras, ten cuidado. — Dice con seriedad, era por eso que tenía la escopeta en alto antes. — Cora y yo nos separamos para encontrar a los niños más pronto, pero nada, ¿tú tienes algo? —

Malia había dejado de gritar finalmente, Stiles quiere pensar que eso significa algo bueno, que su esposa logro ganar su batalla y estaba bien, debía estar bien.

— Sí, he captado sus corazones, de los cuatro, pero aun el laberinto me hace desorientar y no he podido llegar a ellos. —

— ¿Están con Malia? —

— No. —

— Debemos encontrarlos enseguida. — Breaden camina delante de él.

— Lo sé. — Era la cosa más obvia del mundo.

En ese momento ellos pueden oír un nuevo grito. — ¡Corre! — Era Ben Derek.

Ellos se tensan y corren hacia donde se oyó la voz, un nuevo olor le llega a Stiles en ese momento, era un animal salvaje, no era un werecreature, un animal por completo, él acelera y deja a Breaden atrás, sabía que le estaba siguiendo de todas maneras, no podía perderse.

— ¡Vamos, entra! — Grita de nuevo el sobrino de su esposa, estaban cerca.

Al girar una esquina del laberinto, debe detenerse abruptamente cuando delante de él no solo estaba una enorme estructura que tenía un letrero en neón que decía "Casa de la risa", sino que un enorme león estaba tratando de destruir la puerta, los niños debían entrar adentro, el león trataba de hacerlos su desayuno. Cuando Breaden lo alcanza él la detiene agarrándola del brazo, ella se queda congelada momentáneamente cuando ve al león enfrente, por suerte el animal aún no había notado la presencia de ellos.

— Yo me encargo del animal. — Susurra con decisión. — Tú tienes que ir por los niños, han entrado a ese lugar. — Señala la casa de risa, era como una caja de zapatos, solo que bastante grande y de color negro por completo, lo único colorido era el letrero de neón.

— De acuerdo. — Responde Breaden, asintiendo seguidamente con la cabeza.

Seguramente todo sería más sencillo si tan solo Breaden le disparaba al león justo en la cabeza, justo en ese momento, pero el ruido del disparo sería demasiado y seguro que llamaría la atención de Adina, donde sea que este, y ellos no podían ser detectados hasta tener a todos seguros, no sabían que carta bajo la manga podría tener aquella loca pelirroja, Lydia era fuerte, pero no puede estar entreteniendo lo suficiente al hada, era imposible.

Stiles no ha luchado contra un animal antes, pero no debería ser tan difícil cuando además de ser más inteligente tenia poderes de lobo, él corre hacia el animal, que logra sentirlo en medio camino, pero es tarde porque logra lanzarse al animal y empieza la lucha de garras, nota que Breaden entra a la casa de la risa con escopeta en alto, la usara si es muy necesario, pero esperaba que no lo fuera.

La lucha contra el león le gana un enorme corte desde su brazo izquierdo hasta la mitad del pecho, el animal le había clavado muy fondo sus garras, causando unos feos rasguños, su abrigo y camisa terminan rotos y llenos de sangre, la herida duele, pero aun así no se detiene de luchar hasta que logra agarrar al león del cuello y de un solo movimiento lo rompe, la lucha le dejo un tanto agotado, tiene que tomarse unos minutos para que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad, pero la herida no deja de dolor ni de sangras cuando tiene de nuevo que ponerse en pie, había oído a Malia de nuevo, parecía que hablaba con alguien.

Mira a la casa de la risa detrás de él, mientras luchaba contra el león oyó el disparo de la escopeta, pero ahora no podía oír nada de ese lugar, Breaden debía tener todo bajo control, los niños estarán bien con ella, era una profesional y una asombrosa madre, él ahora debe ir con su esposa, porque siente que ella está en peligro, su pecho se siente apretado, eso debía ser algo sobre la conexión que ambos tenían, su matrimonio sobrenatural que les unía de forma inexplicable pero profunda.

Iba regresar por los niños pronto, solo que no solo, su esposa a salvo también vendrá.

No lo piensa mucho más, corre siguiendo los latidos del corazón de Malia.

….

Scott y Kira estaban a punto de destruir el generador de energía finalmente, ella con su catana y él con su fuerza de hombre lobo, cuando de pronto la maquinaria más pequeña, pero llena de muchos cables de colores, se enciende mostrando un reloj digital de color rojo, empezó en el número 17:00 y hacia el ruido de tic tac con cada segundo que pasaba.

— Esto es malo. — Dice Kira, dando unos pasos lejos de la maquina incrustada en el suelo.

Scott se acerca un poco, queriendo ver con más detalle la máquina, no tarda darse cuenta que era. — Una bomba. — Se levanta y agarra a Kira de los hombros. — Tienes que irte de aquí. —

La kitsune niega con la cabeza. — No os dejare aquí solo, debemos encontrar una forma de apagarla, os ayudare... —

— Es muy peligroso. — Dice con seriedad McCall. — Estáis embarazada, Kira, pensad en eso. —

Kira se suelta de él. — Lo hago. — Luce molesta ahora. — Y también pienso en Millie, Ben, los bebés, Malia y el resto, somos una manada, ¿cierto? No puedo huir cuando vosotros estáis en peligro. — Se muestra decidida, ella era demasiado leal y Scott no sabe que más hacer para que ella se fuera lo más lejos posible de aquella bomba, se preocupaba mucho por ella.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, su celular empieza a sonar y él responde sin mirar el número, esperaba que fuera Stiles o Liam con alguna buena noticia, pensaba informar sobre la bomba y que juntos buscaran una forma de apagarla, solo tenían 23 minutos en ese momento.

— Sti…—

— ¡Scott! — No era Stiles ni Liam, era Allison, sonaba agitada y eso le preocupa demasiado. — ¿Dónde estáis todos? ¡Los estuve llamando por mucho tiempo! — Él estuvo ignorando algunas llamadas, ha sido su culpa eso, pero es que él y Kira habían tratado de analizar qué hacer con aquel centro de energía por varios minutos, si quemarlo, apagarlo a la fuerza, apagarlo correctamente (Aunque no tenían ni idea como), destruirlo a la mala (Ese había terminado ganando).

Él no responde la primera pregunta, no parecía tan importante cuando ese estúpido reloj en la bomba decía que menos tiempo tenían. — Estoy con Kira, justo enfrente de una bomba…—

— ¡Adina quiere destruir medio pueblo con esa cosa! — Ella suena tan desesperada que lo hace sentir mucho más impaciente y nervioso que en el principio.

Kira le mira, esperando una explicación, él no quiere asustarla con la nueva información, ya de por si estaba muy pálida y ha tenido problemas con sus sentimos de embarazo, por eso evita su mirada.

— Espero que tengas un plan. — Le dice a Allison, tratando de mantener la calma, pero ahora solo quedaban 11 minutos. — El tiempo corre muy rápido, Allison. —

— Bueno, sí, pero no es seguro que funcione. — Responde con sinceridad.

— ¿Evacuar el pueblo es una opción? —

— No. —

— Entonces esperemos que funcione. —

….

Allison bajo con mucha lentitud las escaleras de la mansión, evitando lo más que puede ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amado Reed, los cazadores le dejan pasar sin problema, esperando ordenes en el fondo de sus cabezas, porque desde que son huérfanos no han vivido sin ser objetos de órdenes, le miraban con miedo, pues ella era su nueva líder, la jefa, pero hace tan solo unos minutos atrás ellos han tratado de matarla, pero Allison no era como su abuelo, ella no quería ese poder, seguramente se lo pasaría a su tía y nunca más vería a esos cazadores, no era porque los odiaba, solo que ella no podía con esa presión.

Aunque si les ordeno de cuidar el cuerpo de Isaac hasta que ella viniera por él.

Adam había colocado su cinturón en el estómago de su hermana para tratar retener el sangrado, ahora la tenía sobre sus brazos, inconsciente, va llevarla al hospital en su camioneta, Allison obviamente no podría ir con ellos, se sentía un tanto culpable pero es que aun debía ir y buscar a sus amigos para detener esa bomba, esperaba que Adina no lograra activarla, pero nada de eso era seguro, no con esa loca hada que parecía que siempre ganaba.

Ella es la que abre la puerta, Adam pasa y va directo a la camioneta enfrente, donde Reed la había dejado, cerca por si tenían que salir muy rápido, él siempre era precavido, y esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él, había muchas otras, y se odiaba por darse cuenta tan tarde de aquello.

Respira hondo antes de finalmente salir de la casa, el aire era muy frio, eso despierta a su adormecido cuerpo, pero no sus sentimientos, Adam mete a Carla en la parte trasera del auto, mientras Allison camina hacia los cuerpos inmóviles en el suelo, con muchos pedazos de vidrios a su alrededor, ella no quiere perder más tiempo y acabar con esto, por lo que se acerca a los cuerpos con rapidez, sus zapatos se llena de sangre por enorme charco alrededor de los cuerpos, Reed estaba encima de Gerard, ella se agacha y con cuidado voltea el cuerpo de su ex compañero, su rostro estaba pálido, pero no había ninguna herida de bala en él además de la pierna por la que ella mato a Jared, entonces se da cuenta que los disparos no habían dado en él sino en Gerard, eso no le importa mucho, pero lo estaba pensando cuando con mucho esfuerzo Reed abre sus ojos.

Allison se queda sin respiración. — ¡Adam! — Llama al cazador con urgencia, pero no aparta sus ojos de Reed. — ¡Reed sigue respirando! — Debió darse cuenta antes de su débil pulso, ella debió llegar antes para poder ayudarle.

Posa sus manos en el rostro de él, toma todo el dolor de él, eso hace que pueda respirar un poco mejor el cazador, ella se pone sobre sus rodillas, sin importarle mancharse de sangre, lagrimas caen de sus ojos y aterrizan sobre las mejillas de él, pero ella aun así sonríe, sintiéndose más esperanzada que nunca por algo.

— Allison…— Dice con mucha dificultad el chico.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, más lágrimas salen de sus ojos. — Sí, soy yo, Reed, estoy aquí. — Adam se acerca a ellos y mira sorprendido a Reed. — Vais a estar bien, lo prometo, solo por favor sigue respirando. — Había logrado tomar todo su dolor por completo, ya no pasaban venas negras por sus manos.

Él no puede moverse, pero le da una mirada muy significativa, ella olvida por completo que estaba muy enojada con él por su sacrificio. — Te amo... —

Allison quiere darle un motivo para que siguiera luchando para vivir, por eso no piensa mucho cuando lo besa, es solo un toque fugaz, y al separarse dice; — También te amo. — Suena como verdad, porque lo era, tuvo que casi perderlo para darse cuenta del enorme sentimiento en su interior por él, pero ya no perdería más tiempo para decirlo y admitirlo.

Conocía a Reed, él era tan desconfiado como ella, son tan parecidos, es por eso que sabe que no le cree, pero no dice nada, ella tendría una oportunidad de mostrárselo luego que todo esto acabara, ella merecía esto al igual que Reed, pero mientras no puede hacer nada más que quitarse su abrigo y pasárselo a Reed, era importante que entrara en calor, Adam es quien lo toma en brazos y lo lleva hasta la camioneta, lo deja al lado de Carla, él la mira en todo momento, y ella se siente mal de tener que dejarlo, pero su manada un le necesitaba, Adam los llevaría ambos al hospital del pueblo, Deaton les atendería enseguida, ellos estarán bien, ella estará bien y la manada también, tiene que pensar en positivo, aunque le duele mucho cuando ve la camioneta alejándose y pierde de vista a Reed.

Los cazadores habían salido luego del grito de ella, estaban sorprendido de que Reed siguiera vivo, pero ahora se estaban encargando del cuerpo del viejo, que definitivamente no tenía signo de vida y aunque esto sonara mal, ella estaba feliz de que estuviera muerte su abuelo.

Baja la mirada hacia los planes en sus manos, fue lo único que saco del abrigo de invierno de Reed, ella aún tenía una misión que cumplir, saca su celular del bolsillo de su jean, y llama a su manada mientras se dirige al convertible amarrillo de su abuelo.

….

La batalla de Lydia se había salido por completo de control.

Adina la golpeo con mucha fuerza en la cabeza, contra una de las pantallas rotas, logrando zafarse de la banshee, ella presiona un botón rojo en el tablero enfrente de las pantallas antes de acercarse a una puerta secreta al lado del ascensor, Lydia no la había notado hasta ese momento, con esfuerzo se levantó de nuevo y fue detrás de Adina, antes que esa puerta se cerrara, no pensaba dejar a la hada escapar, esa noche Lydia estaba decidida de acabar con la pelirroja.

La puerta le llevo a unas escaleras, Adina subió y Lydia le siguió cojeando, en su mano llevaba un enorme cristal de vidrio que goteaba la sangre de ella, la había sacado de su pierna, eso fue cuando estaba asfixiando a Adina con sus manos, para zafarse la hada agarro uno de los pedazos de cristal de los televisores que Lydia rompió, y lo clavo contra su pierna, haciéndola tropezar, fue cuando la golpeo en la cabeza, y ella cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo, pero Adina fallo, no iba rendirse tan fácil, el dolor físico ya era algo que se había acostumbrado.

_Eso es gracias a tu madre_. Le dicen las voces, ella no entiende que quieren decir con eso, no tenía tiempo para analizarlo porque sigue corriendo por esa hada.

Logra alcanzarla antes de que llegara algún lado, sin pensarlo clava el pedazo de vidrio en el brazo derecho del hada, pero no lo deja dentro, lo saca y se sorprende cuando no sale sustancia negra sino sangre de verdad, roja, normal, Adina parece sorprendida con eso, tanto o más que Lydia, la banshee sale del asombro primero, empuja al hada por las escaleras, pero para su mala suerte Adina no cae sola, la agarra del brazo y eso hace que ambas caigan por los muchos escalones que habían subido, solo se detienen cuando llegan a donde habían empezado el recorrido.

— No huiras esta vez. — Dice Lydia, poniéndose sobre sus rodillas, escupe sangre pero luce mucho mejor que Adina.

Adina también logra ponerse sobre sus rodillas, con la respiración agitada y sustancia negra saliendo de su nariz. — Este lugar explotara pronto. — Dice con esfuerzo. — Podemos irnos juntas, Lydia, empezar de nuevo sin tener que depender de ningún Hale. —

— Yo no dependo de ningún Hale. — Responde enseguida la rubia-fresa. — Hago esto porque amo sinceramente a Malia, es algo que nunca podrás entender. — Mira al hada con falsa tristeza. — Es algo que nunca podrás sentir. —

Adina se levanta, era igual que Lydia, no se rendía por nada, incluso aunque ambas estaban un tanto cerca de matarse mutuamente, ninguna de las dos ganando, era como lo único que podría detenerlas a tratar de ganar en esa guerra.

— No me puedes culpar por como soy. — Dice el hada, mostrándose normal, no demente como se ha mostrado desde la muerte de Peter. — Lo has dicho, nunca entenderé el amor. —

— Ni yo nunca entenderé como fui capaz de quererte más que a mi propia madre. —

Ninguna es capaz de decir nada luego de eso, Lydia se arrepiente de haber confesado algo tan estúpidamente sentimental, no era mentira, la verdad es que Natalie nunca fue la mejor madre, y Lydia siempre se sintió cómoda con Adina, su momento favorito del día era cuando tenía que entrenar con la hada sus poderes, siempre la admiro tanto, era lista, hermosa, poderosa, la traición de Adina le afecto, le dolió, pero nunca quiso admitirlo ni demostrarlo.

— Fuiste lo más cercano a tener una hija. — Confiesa Adina, si, definitivamente este era el final de alguna de las dos.

Lydia hace una mueca. — Éramos una familia. — Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tan solo Adina no hubiera matado a Peter y Corinne, entonces ella ahora no tendría que matarla, la manada esperaba esto, y en el fondo Lydia también, porque Adina hizo mucho daño y no podía perdonarla simplemente.

— Ellos no nos ven de esa manera. — Dice Adina, negando con la cabeza, se limpia la sustancia negra de la nariz con el dorso de su mano. — Solo somos accesorios, tú una alarma de peligro solamente. — Lydia suspira, Adina no cambiaría de todas maneras, ella está muy dañada, pero no es culpa de ella, es culpa de su mamá, la abandono cuando era una bebé y eso puede afectarle a cualquiera, Millie tuvo suerte. — Pero está bien, seamos una familia. — Adina se acerca y la abraza de forma brusca, tomando por sorpresa a la banshee. — Vamos a morir todos juntos como una familia. —

Adina la empuja y ambas caen por el resto de escaleras, que era muchas más que la primera ronda, su cabeza se golpea varias veces, Adina la suelta y cae más rápido, no estaba saliendo muy lastimada en realidad, esto fue una trampa para matarla a ella, la banshee sin magia negra era más fácil de acabar muerta con esta caída, por eso estaba empezando a rendirse, por cada golpe en su cabeza, aunque en algún momento a otro Lydia deja de sentirlo todo.

….

Cuando Breaden entro a la casa de la risa todo parecía en calma, ella camina hacia la única puerta del lugar, oye las voces de los niños en ese momento, pero se pone en alerta cuando oye además las otras voces, camina con sigilo y abre la puerta poco a poco, los niños estaban rodeados de espejos que no reflejaban a ellos, sino un mundo de sombras tenebrosas que le estaba llamando, ellos no parecían que les veía de la misma forma, porque estaban sonriendo y riendo, como si estuvieran viendo adorables caricaturas.

Ella alza su escopeta cuando los niños estaban por entrar, abre la puerta por completo empujándola con su pie y dispara rompiendo el espejo, los niños gritan, los bebés lloran y caen sobre sus traseros porque los grandes le sueltan.

— ¡Aléjense de los espejos! — Ordena aun apuntando a los espejos, pensaba romper más.

— ¡Mamá! — Ben quiere correr a ella pero pasa algo con el suelo de mármol de la mitad que ahora se convierte en una telaraña que cae muy hondo.

Millie grita a los bebés, y ella que los sacara de ahí pero debían mantener la calma, primero debe ir por los bebés, que se tambaleaban con peligro sobre el piso que era de madera, solo era un delgado pedazo que era lo que rodeaba a los espejos para que no cayeran.

Breaden le dispara al resto de espejos, asusta a los bebés pero no tenía más opción, Millie grita que tuviera cuidado con los bebés, como si ella no lo supiera ya, Breaden es una madre, no esa niña, la prima de su hijo le sacaba de quicio porque sentía que quería lucir pura e inocente, pero era una Hale, nunca seria así en realidad, no podía, tratar de parecer mejor no le hacía mejor, la vida le enseñara eso.

Cuando termina de romper los espejos (Cada uno haba dejado escapar chillidos de dolor muy fuertes) tira la escopeta para atrás, y con el mejor equilibrio que tiene por su entrenamiento (Era una de las mercenarias de los Hale desde que tiene 18 años) camina por la línea del suelo de madera, cuando llega a los bebés los alza en brazos uno por uno, casi pierde el equilibrio porque los bebés ya estaban bastante pesados, tiene que detenerse y pegarse a la pared tratando de calmar sus nervios pero además a los bebés, cuando se siente con nuevas fuerzas retoma el camino, por suerte la estancia era pequeña y la puerta no estaba muy lejos, al llegar al lugar seguro deja a los bebés en el suelo.

— Quédense quietos. — Le dice a los bebés, sus grandes ojos le miraban con curiosidad, ya no estaban llorando pero sus caritas estaban rojas e hinchadas, ella no quiere dejarlos, se veían tan débiles que le apretaba el pecho.

— ¡Algo está aquí con nosotros! — El grito de su hijo le obliga a dejar a los pequeños, cierra la puerta para que no fueran curiosos y que por error cayeran a la telaraña, pero no sin antes agarra su escopeta recién recargada. — ¡Mamá! —

— ¡Voy para abajo, cuidado! — Grita antes de no pensarlo mucho y lanzarse.

Aterriza en algo viscoso, los niños se habían movido para que ella no pudiera aplastarle, ellos parecían estar bien, y no ve a nadie más, pero si los niños habían dicho lo contrario era por algo, lo sabía, debían salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, se pone en pie apenas entre las delgadas líneas de la telaraña.

— Tenéis que escalar. — Dice con calma, ella es la adulta y debía mantenerse calmada para no asustar a los niños, podían ocurrir cosas pesadas con niños pequeños gritando y pataleando, el miedo era el peor compañero en estos casos.

— Es demasiado resbaladizo. — Dice Millie mostrando sus manos, que tenían como una sustancia pegajosa y verde entre los dedos.

— Os ayudare sosteniéndole hasta que puedan alcanzar lo seco. — Les dice, mirando a su alrededor, todo estaba muy oscuro en aquel hueco, y cuando rompió los espejos además se había ido la luz que estos daban, por lo que prácticamente ahora se encontraban a lo oscuro completo, no era problema con los niños y sus ojos súper desarrollados de werewolfs. — No miréis para abajo. — Les ordena mirándoles con seriedad, ella había notado algo debajo de la telaraña, algo rojo, pero los niños no podían saberlo.

Los pequeños asienten, sintiéndose a salvo con ella, confiaban en ella, era una madre siempre responsable, y Breaden siente la presión de eso, no comenta que pareció que algo le toco los tobillos, ni aquella mancha azul que logro captar sus ojos, en vez de eso se acelera a ayudarles, les dice como deberían escalar con más agilidad, doblar las piernas y que limpien sus manos en sus ropas, respiraran hondo y que pasara lo que pasara no volvieran sobre sus pasos.

Primero es Millie, la agarra por la cintura, luego por las piernas, por último los pies, solo la suelta hasta que la niña llega a la superficie, lanza su cuerpo hacia adelante y logra ponerse en pie en el suelo que estaba enfrente de la puerta, pero la niña no se va a ver a los bebés, ella decide quedarse para ayudar, Breaden se gira hacia su hijo.

— Es tu turno. —

— ¿Y quién te ayudara a ti? —

Breaden se agacha para estar a la altura de su hijo. — Los adultos no necesitan ayuda. — Él aun le ve dudoso. — Esta bien, lo que necesito es que me ayudes a mantener a los pequeños seguros, ¿puedes hacerlo? Tus primos te necesitan ahora más que nunca. — Ben Derek no dice nada, lo que hace es abrazarla con fuerza infantil.

Ella no quiere hacerlo pero solo deja que la abrace dos segundos, luego le obliga que le suelte y lo alza, hace lo mismo que hizo con Millie, solo que más apurada porque la cosa con ellos estaba consiguiendo hacer presión para romper las cuerdas de la telaraña, estaba tratando de hacerlos caer. Millie agarra a Ben de las manos y le ayuda en lo último, ambos por fin estaban a salvo. Las cuerdas empiezan a romperse con más rapidez ahora. Breaden se agarra de las cuerdas viscosas.

— ¡Mamá sube! — Grita su hijo, ella no puede verlo muy bien entre la oscuridad, le gustaría poder hacerlo.

Breaden logra agarrarse de las cuerdas justo en el momento que las cuerdas bajos sus pies se rompen, no cae al vacío por mera suerte, no queriendo degustarla ella empieza a escalar pero apenas lo estaba haciendo cuando algo la agarra de los tobillos, algo que se siente como un tentáculo, cuando baja la mirada no puede ver más que una mancha azul, otra vez esa mancha azul que quería hacerla caer a como diera lugar.

Ella sería su desayuno.

Alza el rostro y ve a los niños. — ¡Corran! — Grita mientras lucha contra el tentáculo, pero su agarre era muy apretado en sus tobillos.

— ¡No te vamos a dejar! — Exclama Millie, estaba tirada sobre su estómago, para tratar de alcanzarla.

Esa niña era tonta.

— ¡Buscad a Cora, ella os llevara a la salida! — Sus manos empiezan a dolerle por el esfuerzo, pero lo peor es que la cuerda en la que se estaba sosteniendo empezaba romperse.

Ben Derek estira su mano, no la alcanza, él no estaba llorando, tratando de mantener la compostura como ella le pidió, siempre fue un buen hijo, el mejor, y ella estaba muy orgullosa de su pequeño.

— Te necesito. — Dice su hijo con la voz rota.

Un Hale no debe demostrársete débil nunca, ni siquiera en el final, su pequeño era un Hale, estará bien, la familia siempre lo está.

Breaden lo mira a los ojos entre la oscuridad que les rodeaba. — Se un buen niño. — Ella se suelta y cae al vacío, todo es negro, la cosa que le agarraba pasa el tentáculo hacia sus costillas y le aprieta rompiéndole huesos con rapidez.

Lo único que ella oye es el grito de su hijo, gritándole mamá, y es todo hasta que su corazón deja de palpitar.

….

Cora tropezó contra el pecho de Liam, literalmente, y eso le hizo sentirse en un déjà vu, se aparta de él cuando ya estaba sosteniéndola de la cintura, fue como un auto reflejo, su cuerpo se estaba negando de estar al lado del infiel, porque ella es una Hale y no debe perdonar fácil, ni siquiera en los momentos difíciles y cuando ella estaba muriendo por no estar con su bebé.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta ella, frunciendo su ceño con confusión.

Liam le ve extrañado. — Yo debería preguntar eso. —

Cora estaba demasiado cansada para esto, vale, es una Hale, pero cuando salga de esto es que terminara todo con Liam, ahora ella tenía cosas más importantes que enojarse con él.

— He perdido a Laura. — Confiesa. — Breaden y yo nos separamos para encontrarla, pero la verdad creo que traerla fue una mala idea. —

— ¿Laura no estaba loca? — Parece confundido, hasta que inesperadamente empieza a negar energéticamente con la cabeza. — No mejor, ¿cómo han entrado? — Pregunta luciendo como un idiota.

— Por un enorme agujero en este estúpido domo. — Dice molesta. — Parece ser que a alguien se le olvido de cerrar la puerta. —

— Lo siento. —

— Solo ayúdame a encontrar a Laura y los niños. — Ella no ha podido captar el olor de su bebé, pero había tantas respiraciones que era imposible que los niños no estuvieran también.

Este estúpido laberinto no parecía tener un final, siente que ha estado caminando por horas, aunque su parte racional le dice que solo han sido unos minutos desde su llegada, ellas llegaron rápido porque Deaton les presto una ambulancia, esas cosas eran rápidas pero lo mejor es que podían encender las luces si por casualidad se encontraban con autos estorbando en su camino.

Cuando llegaron tuvieron que rodear el domo antes de encontrar la puerta, corriendo dentro, había dos posibilidades de entrada, ellas decidieron ir por la puerta de cristal ya que el ascensor no parecía racional de tortura por Adina, y además que Cora no tardo de encontrar el aroma de Liam yendo a la puerta de cristal, no la otra. Laura vio todo extrañada, pero no fue extraño, de esa forma veía al pueblo tan cambiado en la ambulancia, por eso ninguna sospecho que saldría corriendo con la botella de gasolina en manos, antes de tropezar con Liam ella estaba siguiendo el olor de la gasolina que se había vuelto demasiado fuerte con el tiempo.

Laura estaba pensando prenderle fuego a todo el lugar, su hermana estaba de verdad loca, y Cora siente tanto ese obvio hecho.

— Huele a sangre. — Dice Liam deteniéndola, su brazo estaba adelante de su cintura.

Ella se rinde de buscar a su hermana con eso. Olfatea y encuentra la sangre entre todo el desastre de olores que era el lugar, era muy pequeño el olor, apenas perceptible, por eso no puede reconocer de quien es la sangre.

Aparta a Liam y corre hacia ese olor, que era bastante apartado a la de gasolina, tal vez debería ir con su hermana antes, puede ser que por tonta le prende fue al lugar antes que todos estén afuera, pero ella quiere darle una oportunidad, Laura no estaba loca en realidad, solo… Solo tuvo muy mala suerte en su niñez, pero dijo que ahora estaría para la familia y no puede hacerle daño a la familia si eso es cierto.

Ah, como sea, ella solo quiere encontrar a su bebé, Laura tendría que esperar sí o sí, no más escusas con eso, no era una mala hermana, solo que era antes que nada madre.

La sangre resulto ser de un león que estaba muerto delante de una estancia oscura, la casa de la risa.

— Si Adina hubiera usado su creatividad en otras cosas seria rica. — Comenta ella, acercándose al león, el enemigo natural de los lobos, con el pie mueve su pata, con confianza porque de verdad estaba muerto el animal.

— No deberías estar aquí. — Dice Liam.

Ella gira para verlo. — No me puedes decir que hacer. — De nuevo no puede ocultar su enojo.

Liam se acerca. — Me preocupo por ti, ya tenía suficiente con estar preocupado por nuestro hijo, me gustaba saber que estabas lejos de esto… —

— Jack no es tu hijo. —

Él no dice nada por un minuto entero, luce herido, y a ella le gusta eso, porque él le hirió a ella, esto era poco lo que merecía, ella odiaba las mentiras, los infieles, ella lo odiaba a él.

— Jack siempre será mi hijo como tú siempre serás mi chica. — Lo dice con tal seguridad que le hace sentirse más enojada.

Ahora también odiaba la conexión de mates, la estúpida marca que tenía en su hombro, y como no sabe cómo expresar ese sentimiento ella lo cachetea con todas sus fuerzas, para borrarle esa seguridad en su arrogante rostro, él termina con el rostro de medio lado, cuando regresa a verla no parecía enojado, ni herido, parecía como resignado por lo que hizo.

Era un idiota.

No tienen tiempo de seguir discutiendo porque un grito se oye, era dentro de la casa de la risa, entran sin perder tiempo, habían reconocido aquel grito, era Millie, una vez dentro lo primero que ven son a los bebés en el suelo, Cora corre por Jack, tenía sangre seca en su naricita y eso hace que su pecho se llene de más preocupación, alza al bebé y Liam levanta a Myles, ellos parecían estar bien en lo que cabe en la situación, ella no puede resistirlo más y abraza a su hijo con fuerza, aunque con cuidado, seguía siendo un bebé después de todo, por fin tenía a su pequeño en brazos, besa su frente, las mejillas, y su bebé se recuesta en su pecho, parecía muy cansado. Liam se acerca y acaricia la espalda de Jack, ella mira a Myles, su sobrino también estaba bien, ella acaricia su cabello castaño, se parecía mucho a su padre.

— ¡Debemos salir de aquí, Millie! — El grito de Ben les recuerda donde estaban.

Liam le pasa Myles, y ella carga a los dos bebés con facilidad. — Quédate detrás. — Le pide con seriedad.

Ella asiente, apretando a los bebés en sus brazos, Liam confía en ella y sin perder más tiempo abre la única puerta aparte de donde entraron, todo estaba muy oscuro, pero sus ojos lobunos notan a sus dos sobrinos faltantes, ellos giran para verle, Millie estaba llorando mucho sentada en el suelo viendo hacia un hueco que había en el suelo, Ben Derek a su lado la agarra de los hombros, tenía cada musculo tenso pero aun así todo el esfuerzo por obligar a Millie que se levantara, los niños giran a verle asustados, pero cuando les reconocen se relajan, Millie se pone de pie y corre hacia Liam, que estaba más cerca, se abraza a él, aun llorando, mientras que Ben se acerca con más lentitud.

— ¡Algo se la comió, tío Liam! — Grita entre sollozos la única niña Hale de aquella generación.

Los adultos se ven entre ellos, cuentan a los niños, estaban todos, así que ellos deberían estar hablando de alguien más, tal vez Malia, la idea de perder a su prima le ocasiona un horrible sentimiento de vacío, por mucho tiempo solo han sido ellas las única Hale de su generación, ahora sabía que sus hermanos estaban vivos, pero la verdad ellos estaban locos, y ni conoció en realidad a Laura, cuando entre en estado catatónico ella solo era un bebé, por eso no era lo mismo, siempre en su interior sentirá que la única familia que le queda es su prima Malia.

_Que hipócrita_. Le dice su parte animal. _Niegas de tus hermanos cuando eres igual a ellos, no saben soportar el dolor ninguno de ustedes_. Eso puede ser cierto, pero Cora solo se convirtió y perdió en el bosque un año, no entro en estado catatónico de locura por años enteros, arruinando su vida por completo, su tristeza o miedo nunca llego a ese nivel de auto daño.

¿Entonces porque no perdonas a Liam cuando lo amas?

Ella no tiene respuesta para eso, pero decide pensarlo en más a fondo cuando tenga a los niños a salvo, todos estén a salvo.

— Mi mamá murió. — Dice con tristeza Ben, pero demostrándose fuerte, porque él si fue criado como un Hale, a completa diferencia de la niña llorosa entre los brazos de Liam.

Lástima, a Cora también le agradaba más Breaden que sus hermanos, era la mejor hermana política que pudo haber pedido, traga el nudo en su garganta, y le da una mirada a Liam, él levanta a la niña débil en brazos entendiéndola sin necesidad de palabras, la niña estaba aterrada y conmocionada, nunca había visto un asesinato frente a sus ojos, in directo, sin censura, ella solo tenía diez años y hasta hace poco (Un año o incluso menos) a empezó acostumbrarse a lo que ella es y las demás werecreatures que le rodean, se siente mal por su sobrina, quiere abrazarla con fuerza, sintiendo aquel lado materno que Jack despertó en ella.

Del hueco en el suelo se oye una especie de gruñido.

— Debemos irnos de aquí. — Dice, acercándose a su sobrino mayor, lo agarra de la mano pero él se suelta de ella, le ve confundida.

— Puedo caminar solo. — Responde el niño, sin ser grosero, solo estaba triste y sonaba vacío por eso.

Todos salen de la casa de la risa corriendo, saber que había una creatura hambrienta en ese lugar les pone de los nervios, Liam cierra la puerta como una barrera, una vez afuera Liam baja a Millie, ella ha tratado de calmarse, ya no lloraba y secaba sus lágrimas con sus manos, Cora nota en ese momento la sangre que tenía la niña en su vestido, de todos los pequeños era Millie la que peor se veía, entonces recuerda que aquel día la niña se enfermó, había una gran posibilidad que se desmayara o empeorara su estado de salud. Cora le pasa los bebés a Liam, y luego se acerca a su sobrina, se veía muy débil y pálida, cuando toca su frente nota que estaba muy caliente, se supone que los werewolfs no se enferman, esto debía ser una representación al estrés, cada quien demuestra su dolor de forma diferente.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunta a la niña.

— Necesitamos encontrar a mi mamá Malia. — Entonces ellos se encontraron con la werecoyote, se separaron era seguro por algo malo. — ¿Ella está bien verdad? — Con cada palabra su voz suena más débil.

¿Pero qué fue lo que Adina le hizo a la niña? Parece que quiso hacerla sufrir más que al resto, en su vestido había pedazos quemados, su cabello tenía pedazos cortos (Cosas que acaba de notar ahora, cuando se acercó a la niña y se centró únicamente en ella, lejos seria difícil de notarlas), tenía marcas rojas en sus muñecas, y puntos negros en los brazos, quiere absorber su dolor, pero cuando la toca nada pasa, así que por lo menos no le dolía nada.

El olor a gasolina se hace más penetrante, las caras triste de los niños, la falta de aire que siente en ese lugar, empieza afectarle todo, sabe que tal vez debería ir en busca de Laura, Malia y Stiles (Esperaba que solo ellos eran los que estaban en ese laberinto), pero aun Adina era un peligro, estaba segura que Lydia no podía contra el hada (Si Breaden, que era mucho más fuerte que Lydia murió, no sentía que podía esperar algo bueno de la banshee), era estúpido pensar que Liam y ella podían salvar a todos, tenían a los niños y por ahora solo ellos deberían ser su prioridad, sacarlos de ese lugar era lo importante.

Se pone de pie. — Os vamos a sacar de aquí. —

— Pero mi ma…— Dice Millie.

— Stiles ira por ella. — Dice Liam antes que ella pudiera hacerlo.

Millie abre mucho los ojos. — ¿Mi papá también está vivo? — Suena tan esperanzada y adorable, Cora no tiene ni idea donde pudo sacar eso, la familia normalmente no era así.

Ben baja la mirada, esto debe ser difícil para él, seguro está feliz porque los padres de su prima están vivos, pero él acababa de perder a su única madre y padre que alguna vez ha conocido, lastimosamente Ben ha tenido que pasar por lo mismo que paso su padre y sus tías, quedar huérfano siendo apenas un niño, ahora era la responsabilidad de sus tías, como ellos fueron la responsabilidad de Peter.

— Ellos estarán bien, lo que ahora necesitamos es que ustedes lo estén. — Habla ella, mostrándose como la adulta para que le hicieran caso. — ¿Van hacernos caso? —

Los niños asiente con la cabeza, ellos no eran tontos, sabían que las cosas se volvían más feas con cada minutos que pasaban en ese laberinto, si no querían que alguien más muriera entonces debían salir de ese lugar lleno de trampas.

Cora los guía a la salida (Se había concentrado para no olvidar el camino, su memoria olfativa ayudo mucho con eso), Millie agarro la mano de Ben, y él no la alejo a ella, los niños miran el león muerto con miedo, Cora les obliga a correr sin mirar a ningún lado, solo al frente, siempre adelante, ignoraban los ruidos extraños y los olores penetrantes, la puerta estaba abierta, tanto la del miedo como la de entrada/salida, la beta no puede evitar sentirse muy relajada cuando ya están afuera de ese horrible domo, el aire frio le gusta, incluso le gusta la nieve mojando sus zapatos.

Cora se quita su abrigo y se lo pasa a los niños, debían compartir, pero Ben niega y opta dárselo por completo a Millie, ya que estaba temblando más que él. Cora agarra a los bebés, Liam se quita el abrigo y lo usaba como manta para los bebés, se mueven incomodos, pero ella no deja que se destapen, solo faltaba que ellos también se enfermaran.

— ¿De quiénes son todos esos autos? — Pregunta Liam, viendo hacia el bosque.

Cora gira, estaba la patrulla donde ellas llegaron, le ordena a los niños que entraran en ella, era caliente y además estarán seguros por si algo sale, les deja a los bebés, y cierra la puerta, queda afuera junto con Liam, ambos miran los otros tres autos desconocidos (No contaban a la camioneta en que llegaron Alyssa y Parrish), uno era un convertible amarrillo, el otro auto la patrulla del sheriff (El papá de Stiles, eso les deja bastante sorprendidos) y el otro carro es donde Carla llevo un par de veces a Sean en las citas de juegos de los niños.

— Tenemos más invitados inesperados. — Dice, girándose para ver a Liam. — Adina sabe cómo llamar la atención. —

Él la mira. — ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —

— No pienso separarme de los niños otra vez. — Responde con seguridad.

Liam se acerca y la abraza, ella estaba muy cansada para seguir peleando, por eso no lo aparta, deja que la haga sentir cálida, apoya su rostro en el pecho de él, odia la conexión de mates, pero era agradable tener una conexión tan profunda con alguien en momentos tan oscuros como esos, ni siquiera el amanecer le hace sentir tan relajada como el simple abrazo del amor de su vida le hace sentir.

— Vamos a estar bien. — Susurra Liam, sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, ella pasa sus brazos por la cintura de él, y se acerca más.

Ella cree en él, porque era la esperanza era lo único que les quedaba. Ellos se mantienen cerca de la patrulla, por si algo pasaba no perderían tiempo y arrancaran sin perder tiempo, pero a la vez se mantiene alerta por si alguno de los suyos salía, irían enseguida a ayudar en lo que pudieran, pero no iban entrar, simplemente no podían hacerlo una vez más.

Ese lugar era una locura, y eso que no habían visto ni la mitad, por suerte fue así.

….

Adina lo estaba logrando, estaba escapando de la banshee, noto que la banshee no termino de caer por las escaleras como ella, pero cuando llego al final ella no se atrevió a voltear para ver qué pasaba, podía sentir que había más personas presentes de todas maneras, por eso abrió la puerta y salió cojeando y con un horrible dolor en su brazo, donde Lydia logro hacerle daño, hacía mucho tiempo ella no sangraba o sentía dolor, así que esto le había afectado bastante.

Cuando se acerca a la salida nota que la puerta estaba abierta y asomándose con cuidado ve a dos de la manda afuera, uno de esos era un Hale, Cora Hale, ahora no podía salir porque le notarían, solo le queda la opción de esconderse en su bunker, pero la puerta de él estaba dentro del laberinto, se insulta a si misma por no haber puesto una entrada o salida de emergencia mejor, pero es que en este momento ella pensaba que todos los Hale deberían estar muertos, nunca imagino que Lydia le haría una trampa tan buena.

Entra al laberinto con cuidado, conocía todos los lugares de su creación por supuesto, pero debía andar con cautela porque no quería encontrarse con nadie estando tan débil, era una derrotada segura, y Adina no podía perder, no era justo, los Hale eran personas peores que ella, y aun así parecía que siempre lograban ganar, cuando no estaba bien, cuando ella si merecía algo mejor.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que la injusticia de la vida le alcanza, no se encuentra con algún Hale por lo menos, queda momentáneamente congelada por encontrarse con Kate Argent luego de tanto tiempo, años enteros, la última vez que vio a Kate apenas tenía 17 años, más o menos.

— ¿Adina? — Pregunta confundida, era entendible que no le reconociera con facilidad, estaba hecha un desastre de sangre, sudor y moretones.

— ¿Tu padre te mando sacarme de este lugar? — Se relaja con esa posibilidad.

Kate sonríe con malicia, alza el arma que siempre llevaba con ella, algunas cosas nunca cambian. — No te creas tan suertuda. —

Fue así como empezó otra batalla de pesadilla, Kate le dispara en el estómago y un brazo, pero no le duele, parece que había vuelto a la normalidad, tampoco sale sangre, solo la sustancia negra que se había convertido su cuerpo por la magia oscura que habita en ella, logra quitarle el arma a la cazadora con sus propias manos, no podía usar magia o se debilitaría más, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo nunca fueron lo suyo, pero sabe defenderse, solo que Kate es mucho mejor por supuesto, una cazadora experimentada, Kate la empuja tan fuerte que ella se golpea contra una pared, su cabeza vuelve a dolerle demasiado, por suerte su cráneo no era fácil de romper.

— ¡Adina! —

Genial, ahora Lydia también se unió a su mini fiesta, no tenia de más, si quería salir de esta deberá usar magia, empuja a Kate lejos de ella, mira a Lydia, estaba acercándose demasiado, en su lista de más peligro para ella estaba la banshee en primer lugar, usara un hechizo oscuro para matarla definitivamente y aprovechara eso para escapar de Kate, que ahora estaba ocupada tratando de ir por su arma tirada en el suelo, murmulla el hechizo en voz baja, Lydia se acerca con rapidez, sus ojos brillan ante la decisión de matarla, Adina se siente intimidada por ella como nunca antes lo estuvo por alguno de sus enemigos.

Alza su mano cuando está terminando el hechizo verbal, apuntando directo a la banshee.

— ¡Lydia cuidado! — Grita Kate, oh, ella la conocía a pesar de tanto tiempo.

Un humo negro sale de su mano, se acerca a Lydia, que se detiene enseguida, pero no tiene tiempo de alejarse de su inminente muerte, Adina empezaba a sonreír cuando Kate llega a su visión inesperadamente, se pone en la mitad y el humo negro la rodea a ella y no a Lydia, Kate grita porque el humo estaba dejándola sin sentidos, incluido poder respirar.

— ¡Estúpida! — Le grita a la cazadora, aunque en ese momento ya había caído al suelo muerta, no podía oírle definitivamente.

….

Natalie Martin se detiene y su marido lo hace también, para observarla con cierto miedo, solo estaban ellos dos, porque cuando entraron al domo, Melissa decidió investigar el bosque, para buscar a Sean, mientras que ellos entraron y fueron al laberinto, Kate se alejó de ellos en medio camino, porque decía le frustraba lo calmada y lento que caminaba ella, pero no era su culpa, Natalie debía esperar que las voces le dijeran que se supone debería hacer en ese lugar.

— ¿Sientes que alguien va a morir? — Pregunta Noah, acercándose, todas esas paredes grises de concreto estaban empezando molestarle demasiado, no parecía haber un inicio o final, y no han podido encontrar a nadie, pero sabían que estaban sus hijos, pudieron ver muchos autos afuera (Bueno, solo tres y uno era una ambulancia, pero era algo).

Natalie mira a su esposo. — No es solo un sentimiento. — Corrige. — La muerte se ha llevado muchos hoy. — No había guerra sin bajas, siempre lo supo, pero también siempre es triste.

Se oyen gritos bastante lejos de ellos, Noah la agarra de la mano y juntos corren hacia esos ruidos, Noah aun llevaba el lanzallamas (Esa arma la tenía Kate en su auto, porque un cazador siempre tiene armas de todo tipo en sus autos) en la otra mano, estaban preparados para todo esta vez, porque se sentía que solo ellos, los de la manada original, eran los únicos que podían acabar con Adina Parker.

….

Alyssa Palvin era la chica que llegaba justo a tiempo, o al menos parece que se convirtió en eso para la manada, porque primero abrió la puerta para ellos, y luego llego en el momento que Lydia estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, o peor, a punto de morir, Parrish le siguió en todo momento, al subir por el ascensor llegaron a una habitación que estaba hecha un desastre, muchas pantallas rotas, sillas en el suelo, sangre en las paredes, vidrios peligrosamente regados por todos lados, pero no había nadie, Alyssa utilizo su nuevo poder descubierto (El mismo que uso para abrir el domo), consistía de rastrear el hechizo utilizado sobre lo que sea, no sabe cómo lo logro, solo paso, como todo lo que implicaba su magia descubierta hace solo un año.

Alza su mano y mentalmente dice "Muéstrame aquello que no se ve", con la mirada recorre el pequeño lugar, y solo ella puede ver el humo negro que hay a un lado del ascensor, es muy pequeño, pero por lo menos ahora sabe por dónde probablemente Adina escapo, se acerca a ese lugar y con su magia obliga la puerta secreta abrirse.

Parrish era el mejor compañero para una bruja, se mantiene en silencio, dejándola trabajar sin molestas preguntas, solo que no le gusta del todo porque lo siente como su guardaespaldas, él no era su empleado, no le era nada, y debería dejar de comportarse como un dócil esclavo, eso le hacía sentir incomoda a su lado, que pareciera que viviera solo para servirle a los demás, eso no debería ser malo, pero con Parrish de verdad lo parecía.

Ellos cruzan esa puerta justo en el momento que Adina se lanza por las escaleras junto con Lydia, eran muchas escaleras en la que seguro que Lydia se rompería algo, Alyssa pasa la mano adelante y con su magia forma una burbuja alrededor de la banshee, deteniéndola en medio camino, la hace levitar y la deja en el suelo al lado de ellos, el inicio de las escaleras, la bruja joven se agacha y controla los signos vitales de la banshee, estaba bien en eso, pero el aspecto físico de ella no, posa su mano en la cabeza pelirroja, su mano brilla en dorado y Lydia vuelve a la completa normalidad, abre los ojos y luego de parpadear mucho se sienta en el suelo.

— ¿Dónde está Adina? — Pregunta la banshee, mirando de un lado a otro, la hada no estaba en ningún lugar obviamente, Lydia se gira a verla molesta. — ¡Has dejado que se escape! —

— Alyssa ha salvado tu vida. — Dice Parrish, molesto con Lydia por ser desagradecida.

Lydia aleja las manos de la bruja con brusquedad, mucho más molesta que el guardia de seguridad, Alyssa baja la mirada, avergonzada consigo mismo, aunque supone que no debería estarlo, no hizo nada malo además de tratar de salvarla, supone que esto es lo que le depara la vida por ser hija de Adina Parker, nunca hacer nada bien para los demás, solo ser una… Que tonta era, ha estado pensado mal sobre Parrish cuando ella era igual que él en realidad, ambos eran esclavos por sus pasados.

— ¡No necesitaba que me ayudaras, necesitaba que detuvieras a Parker! — Grita Lydia, poniéndose en pie. — ¡Nunca eres de ayuda, bruja! — Empieza a bajar las escaleras. — Haber pedido que te trajeran fue mi peor error… —

— ¡Alyssa es la única que puede matar a Adina! — Grita Parrish.

Lydia se detiene y gira para verlos ahora si impresionada, mientras que Alyssa mira a Parrish molesta, esto era un secreto que de verdad esperaba mantenerlo como eso, nunca pensó que el servicial y siempre amable Parrish seria quien le traicionaría.

Alyssa hablo de esto con Deaton y Marin, Parrish estuvo presente porque él parecía ser la mano derecha del médico, ella confeso su miedo a sus padrinos, eran lo más cercano a unos padres que ha tenido, así que sentía que solo a ellos podía decirle todo, Marin le dijo que no tenía que hacer nada que no quisiera, estar bien no querer matar a tu propia madre, pero Deaton dijo algo diferente, trato de convencerla para que si lo hiciera, porque era lo mejor para todos, Adina era mala y un millón de cosas más, pero eso aún no la convencía para poder hacerlo.

_"— ¡No quiero! Si yo la mato seria ser como ella… ¡No quiero ser como mi madre! ¡Salvo vidas, no las destruyas! —"_ Había gritado ella a Deaton, antes de salir de la habitación y esconderse en el baño por varios minutos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Pregunta Lydia, eso le recuerda donde estaba, y porque estaba recordando aquello en primer lugar.

Alyssa mira a la banshee. — Yo…— Se odia por ser tan débil en ese momento, por eso traga en seco y se endereza. — Es algo que vi en mi recuerdo, como las brujas son muy odiadas por el resto de creaturas, ellas hicieron un hechizo donde solo una del mismo grupo podría matar a esa bruja, como Adina es una hada no tiene un grupo de brujas, así que solo la puede matar alguien de la familia. —

Lydia sonríe, sorprendiéndoles a ambos. — Eso tiene sentido, gracias Alyssa, por fin has servido de algo. — Ella baja el resto de escaleras, dejándoles sin más.

Alyssa se gira molesta hacia Parrish. — No debiste decir nada, no era tu asunto. — Le recrimina al guardia de seguridad.

— Dijiste que no eras mi jefa. — Dice Parrish, de forma retadora, luego de unos segundos se muestra derrotado. — Está bien, lo siento, pero odio la arrogancia de Lydia. —

Ella suspira, estando de acuerdo con él, es la primera vez desde que se conocen. — Ya somos dos. — Responde, antes de bajar las escaleras para empezar un nuevo perseguimiento.

¿Cuándo iba acabar todo esto? Ella empezó a sentir muy agotada, en especial porque nunca antes había usado tanto sus poderes.

….

Laura Hale lanza el tanque de gasolina cuando ya estaba vacío, saca la caja de cerrillos del pantalón que Deaton le dio, en realidad no camino mucho el laberinto, solo paso por los lugares que se aseguró estaban vacíos (Sus sentidos werewolf aún funcionaban muy bien), no quería hacerle a nadie que no lo mereciera aunque también quería acabar con todo esto lo más pronto posible, si no se encontraba con Adina Parker sería mucho mejor.

Sabía que el hada estaba dentro del domo, la podía oler, sentir su corazón, todo en ella era muy detallado con Adina porque por muchos años el miedo hacia esa mujer le hizo conseguir una obsesión, y esa obsesión le ayudaba a reconocer cosas en Adina que el resto no podría, ni siquiera porque han crecido al lado de ella, Laura podía ver más que el resto, y era porque ella es la verdadera alfa, el poder le correspondía a ella luego de la muerte de Peter, no a la tal Malia, las chicas le contaron bastante de aquella coyote, y su madre tenía razón, los coyotes solo son problemas.

Es por eso que Laura luego de asegurarse que ni Cora o Breaden estuvieran presente (Sus latidos del corazón ya no estaban dentro del domo, eso debe ser buena señal claramente), no pierde la oportunidad de dejar caer la cerrilla encendida sobre la gasolina en el suelo, sabía que había más personas presente, pero las que le importaban ya no estaba adentro, por lo que no se preocupa por sus acciones, Adina seguro morirá con esto (Adina es mitad bruja, por lo que el fuego es definitivamente su debilidad más obvia), el humo no dejara que use sus poderes para poder escapar, y si la tal Malia moría entonces Laura ahora sería el alfa, sería una ganancia extra, definitivamente Laura sabía que ella podía hacer un mejor trabajo cuando de la familia y la manada, fue criada para esto, siempre se dijo que Laura Hale seria la heredera.

Las llamas se alzan sobre ella con rapidez, la chica sonríe viendo el fuego siguiendo el rastro de gasolina, mete sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y ella sale sin problemas (Había dejado la entrada del laberinto como el último lugar de echar la gasolina, para así poder salir con facilidad), estaba segura que los intrusos no podrían salir de esa, y eso estaba bien, porque en la guerra se vale la perdidas, no todo podía ser felicidad.

Esa clase de final no existía.

….

— ¡No ha funcionado Allison! — Grita Scott al teléfono, con tal desesperación que parece loco. — ¡¿Ahora que hacemos?! —

Kira siente que no puede respirar en ese momento, tiene que salir de esa cabaña y ella lo hace.

Allison no había podido llegar hasta ellos porque en el bosque se encontró con su primo menor, Sean, congelándose debajo del tronco de un árbol, era increíble pero ellos no le habían notado cuando estaban caminando en el bosque en busca de esta cabaña, por suerte Allison lo noto, como el niño estaba temblando y era probable que enfermera gravemente ellos le dijeron que entendían que lo mejor sería que le llevara al auto, para que pudiera calentarlo, mientras podría decirle que podían hacer para apagar la bomba por teléfono, en todo momento Kira resiste las ganas de preguntar por Isaac, porque la bomba parecía ser más importante que sus sentimientos, pero ella sospecha que algo malo ha pasado con su prometido, era obvio, porque si no entonces él ya hubiera venido por ella, ¿no? No quiere pensar negativamente, pero no puede evitarlo tampoco, sentía que estaba cerca de la histeria en ese momento.

La beta enamorada de Scott estuvo dándoles ordenes desde el teléfono, eran simples de hecho, cortar los cables necesarios para apagar la bomba, como no tenían ligeras Kira uso su katana cinturón, con la punta de esta y cuidado corto el cable rojo, luego el amarrillo, y por último el azul, solo el verde era el peligroso y no deberían tocar, la decepción les embargo cuando luego de cortar el ultimo cable el reloj seguía corriendo.

Solo quedan 3 minutos ahora.

— ¿Cómo que una bomba mágica? — Pregunta Scott incrédulo, seguía adentro de la cabaña pero gritaba tanto que ella podía aun oírle muy fácil. — Un plan B de su plan B… Adina es precavida. — No lo dice como halago, de hecho suena mucho a una grosería en su tono de voz. — Bien, estamos perdidos. — Fue la primera vez que oyó a Scott ser negativo, rendirse, y eso que era el alfa verdadero.

Vale, lo sabe, las cosas estaban feas e parece que hicieron todo lo posible para evitar una muerte horrible de ellos y muchas otras personas inocentes, pero Kira no necesitaba esa negatividad extra, ya era suficiente con ella estando embarazada en el momento menos oportuno de todos, su vista viaja a su vientre, ella no ha querido encariñarse con el feto, porque no sabía si el embarazo iba llegar al final o no, no encariñarse era lo mejor, pero en aquel amanecer helado ella no puede resistirlo más, posa sus manos en el vientre aun plano, por mucho tiempo se creyó seca por dentro, pero una nueva vida crecía dentro suyo, lástima que no tenía más opciones.

Se seca las lágrimas rebeldes que lograron salir de sus ojos antes de entrar a la cabaña, Scott estaba hablando con Allison aun, pero cuando nota su presencia gira para verla, le ve de verdad, porque él parecía poder leer su mente, o lo más seguro es que él lo sabía desde el principio, como el buen detective de FBI que era busco información de ella y de la creatura dentro suyo también, su poder, asegurarse si era un peligro o no, Scott lo sabe y por eso baja el celular y le da una mirada negativa.

— No. —

— Es lo mejor que tenemos. —

— Piensa en tu bebé. —

— De todas maneras no creo que podríamos sobrevivir a esto, si lo hago entonces al menos otros pueden vivir, Millie y los niños son inocentes, sus vidas es suficiente para mí. —

Scott se acerca, olvidando por completo a Allison que gritaba en el teléfono porque le informen que estaba pasando, de hecho él deja caer el celular al piso para poder poner sus manos en los hombros fríos de ella.

— Debe haber otra manera. — Dice desesperado. — Seguro que el domo tiene algún bunker, no creo que Adina se pusiera en peligro…—

— Solo nos quedan dos minutos. — Responde, alejándose de él. — Y el domo no está a dos minutos de aquí. —

— Kira... —

— Lo he decidido. — Empezaba a enojarse, por lo que dice con cierta brusquedad aquello. — No me hagas hacerte daño, lo mejor es que te quedes en silencio y lejos de mí. —

Ella era una Kitsune, podría derrotarlo si quería con cierta facilidad, porque ellos nacieron para la lucha sin importar que, mientras que los lobos solo para sobrevivir, él solo puede bajar la mirada, estaba molesto, pero se aparta de su camino en silencio.

Kira camina hacia la bomba, como kitsune eléctrico ella tenía el poder de absorber cualquiera energía, mágica o no, pero como era una bomba tan poderosa absorber la energía era imposible para su cuerpo, menos en su estado debilitándole, por lo que ella tenía que sobrecargarla bajo control, la energía controlada haría que la presión de la bomba fuera mucho menor, una vez afuera esa energía la absolvería su cuerpo, haciéndole daño únicamente a ella, y tal vez un poco a la cabaña, pero era mucho mejor que el pueblo.

_Es fácil Kira_. Se dice mentalmente. _Es como cuando explotabas bombillos por diversión_. Esperaba que fuera así por lo menos.

Posa sus manos sobre la bomba, quedaba poco tiempo, el aparato antes frio se calienta poco a poco, hasta que parece una fogata, muy caliente, la energía llega a su mayor potencia justo cuando quedaba dos segundos, no explota, se detiene pero a la vez no, los brazos de Kira arden, ella tiene que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza cuando empieza a dolerle el cuerpo, chispas salen de la máquina y aterrizan en ella, cualquier parte de su cuerpo, quemándola pero eso nunca le ha dolido en realidad, la luz de la cabaña parpadea hasta que finalmente los bombillos explotan, sus piernas tiemblan, faltaba poco, la bomba llega a su mayor calor, todo estaba saliendo bien, no importaba que ella estaba quemándose por dentro ante tanta energía, esta era la idea inicial, el problema es que cuando falta lo último para absorber Scott la agarra de la cintura y la jala lejos de la máquina, cuando la suelta explota la bomba, Scott no la suelta en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando las llamas y la fuerza le lanzan lejos, la puerta se rompe por sus cuerpos, terminan sobre fría nieve, una al lado del otro, pero aun los brazos del alfa sobre su cintura.

Si ella había absorbido toda esa energía negra ella hubiera muerto, Scott no lo podía permitir, por eso le dejo absorber la mayoría y cuando le vio débil decidió alejarla, el chico bueno no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a nadie, era listo, supo que la bomba explotaría pero que gracias al trabajo inicial de ella no sería tan fuerte ahora, y tuvo razón, la cabaña estaba en llamas por completo, cuando esa cosa exploto hizo un gran ruido y algunas llamas llegaron bastante alto que no tardaron en evaporarse, pero además de ese desastre ellos estaban vivos, el resto del pueblo también, la manada igualmente.

Alza un poco su cabeza y mira a Scott, estaba respirando agitadamente y tenía quemaduras en varias partes de su cuerpo, las cuales no deberían demorar en sanar, él estaba bien pero agotado, el su cabeza en la fría nieve, la cual se siente bien en la piel caliente de la chica.

— ¿Mi bebé…? —

Él abre los ojos y la mira, su agarre sobre ella se afloja, de hecho aleja uno de sus brazos, lo posa sobre su propio estómago, no quería incomodarla tocando de más. — Su corazón aun late. —

Ella quiere llorar de felicidad con eso, pero se resiste no queriendo hacer una escena, en vez de eso, como aún estaba agotada, posa su cabeza en el hombro de él, y su mano se entrelaza con la mano del alfa, los copos de nieve aterrizan sobre ellos, mojando sus ropas un poco, pero no podía importarle menos en ese momento.

En un murmullo ella dice; — Gracias. —

Scott solo aprieta su agarre como respuesta.

….

Melissa no había logrado encontrar a Sean Argent, y con pesar tuvo que regresar por sus pasos hacia el domo, nunca espero que esa decisión haría que se encontrara con Cora Hale, Liam, Allison y el resto de niños, incluido Sean, Allison le explico bastante rápido que había encontrado a su primo en el bosque, no muy lejos del domo, pero estaba escondido, será por eso que Melissa no pudo encontrarlo.

Ella se ofreció a revisar a todos los niños, los jóvenes se lo permitieron, confiando en ella enseguida, Melissa entro a la ambulancia y luego la cerro detrás de ella, para que no entrara frio, eso podría hacerle daño a los pequeños.

Conoció a los nietos de su mejor amigo, Millie y Myles eran hermosos, reviso al bebé, estaba perfectamente, ningún rasguño, dolor, era un werewolf por completo ahora, pero con Millie no fue lo mismo, tenía pocas herramientas con las que trabajar, pero reviso el pulso de la niña, le tomo la temperatura, y oyó sus latidos del corazón, con tan poco era imposible dar un resultado seguro, pero parecía que Millie sufría de cardiopatía congénita (¿Cómo un werewolf podría tenerlo? Ella quería saberlo también, hasta hace poco pensaba que los werewolfs no podían enfermarse con nada), Melissa le dice que se calme, o su corazón no aguantaría más, ella necesitaba un mejor tratamiento que eso claramente.

Ben Derek estaba bien también, pero parecía tener algún trauma por su silencio profundo, no le dijo ninguna sola palabra. A Sean casi le da hipotermia, había salido la casa en pijama, sin un buen abrigo era de entender su estado, pero él dijo que quiso encontrar a la manada para poder ayudarles, Melissa opta por ponerle su abrigo junto con el de Allison, tratando de hacerlo entrar en calor lo más pronto posible, pero de verdad deberían llevarlo a un hospital, eso también era para Jack, que de vez en cuando sangraba por la nariz y lloraba adolorido, no pudo descifrar que le pasaba a ciencia cierta.

La mayoría de estos pequeños han salido muy heridos, cuando eran lo más inocentes en el asunto, ella se siente horrible con eso, la injusticia, le dice a los niños que se mantengan en calor mutuamente, antes de salir de la patrulla, su gesto sombrío alerta a Liam y Cora enseguida.

— Ben y Myles están bien. — Dice, tratando de dar un punto bueno antes. — Pero el resto necesita atención más especializada. —

Allison estaba gritando a su teléfono unos metros lejos de ellos, para que los niños no le oyeran, en ese momento del domo sale una chica, la paciente especial de su jefe, verla de pie y pareciendo normal le da un shock inicial a Melissa, la chica corre hacia ellos, Cora camina hacia su hermana, en medio camino una explosión se oye un tanto lejos del lugar, les asusta y por instinto se tiran al suelo (Menos Allison), aunque se ponen de pie enseguida cuando miran el humo entre los árboles, estaban lejos de eso, no podían hacerle daño.

El celular de Allison cae de sus manos, sus ojos no se despegan de aquel humo, hasta que suena bombillos romperse en el domo, Cora agarra a Allison y la arrastra lejos del domo, aunque en realidad no estaban muy cerca, el techo de cristal hace sombras anaranjadas y por la única puerta (Que nunca se cerró) sale humo espeso.

Cora enojada camina hacia su hermana, mientras que Allison muerde su mano, tratando de ahogar el grito que su pecho quiso dejar salir.

— ¡¿Laura que hiciste?! — Grito Cora, agarrando a su hermana mayor de los hombros con enojo. — ¡Adentro seguían Malia, Lydia y Stiles! —

Melissa se tapa la boca con una mano, impresionada, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando recuerdan que también en ese lugar habían entrado Noah, Kate y Natalie, sus amigos de la adolescencia, su manada, quiero decírselo al resto, pero no encuentra su voz.

— ¡Lo siento, no lo sabía! — Grita asustada Laura. — Luego que note que ni tu o Breaden estaban supuse que habían logrado sacar a todos. — Parecía una niña pequeña, cuando incluso era mayor que Cora. — ¡Lo siento tanto! — Llora con fuerza.

Melissa se siente horrible ver como atacaban a una chica con problemas mentales (No cree que ha sanado de un momento a otro por completo), por eso se acerca y hace que Cora la suelte, la beta lo hace, molesta se aleja, Liam se acerca a ella y la abraza, Cora llora sobre su hombro, mientras que Allison no puede quedarse quieta más, ella corre hacia el domo decidida hacer algo.

Ellos no podían impedirle nada, pero tal vez si los que salen del domo podrían.

….

Lydia lo logro, luego de la muerte de Kate no tuvo tiempo de sentirse mal por eso, pero si reacciono rápido para revisar el cuerpo, en una bota encontró algo que serviría, una daga muy afilada, se levanta con la daga empuñada en su mano.

— Por favor, Lydia. — Dice entre jadeos de dolor el hada. — No tenéis que hacer esto, os juro que no voy hacer nada que os dañe nunca más, pero por favor no me matéis. — Suplica, en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia atrás con sus manos, porque luego del hechizo de muerte ella quedo muy debilitada, eso era poder muy elevado, un movimiento de desesperación y miedo, no era nada de la Adina lista de hace unas pocas horas atrás.

Lydia camina hacia ella despacio, tomando su tiempo, porque era algo que estaba disfrutando muy en el fondo, el miedo en el rostro del hada era asombroso. — Mira esto como un favor. — Empieza la banshee con voz suave. — Ambas sabemos que esas creaturas con las que hiciste el trato en que fallaste vendrán por ti, y te darán una muerte con más dolor que la que yo quiero para ti ahora mismo. — Llega hasta al hada, se sube sobre el estómago de ella, cada pierna a cada lado de la vieja, impidiéndole un escape de nuevo. — Sé que mientes, las hadas son buenas haciéndolo, después de todo no son más que bichos súper desarrollados. —

Adina pone sus huesudas y oscuras manos sobre las piernas de ella, trata de apartarla, pero no puede, con cada minuto que pasaba se debilitaba más, incluso solo por hablar, esto ya era una victoria segura para la banshee, por eso alza la daga, Adina grita que no, pero Lydia empieza a bajar, cuando en medio camino se detiene.

— ¡Lydia! — Gira sobresaltada la cabeza, pero no se aparta del hada ni baja la daga, quien había gritado era Alyssa Palvin (Detrás de ella Parrish) Lydia se pone tensa, pensando en la rubia como la traidora que ahora vendría tratando de salvar a su madre.

— ¡No te acercáis! — Dice la banshee de forma amenazante.

Alyssa pone las manos adelante, pero no para hacer algún hechizo, era una señal de paz. — No la matéis, si lo haces solo te convertirás como ella. — Era un tanto tarde para eso, la verdad es que Lydia tenía mucho del hada, solo que había escogido hacer el bien por sí misma, porque Lydia después de todo si fue amada desde el principio. — Adina debe pagar por lo que hizo, pero no puedes hacer justicia con tus propias manos…—

— No existen prisiones para hadas. — Responde molesta. — Y no os metéis en esto, vos no sabes ni la mitad de daño que Adina le hizo a la manada. —

Siente al hada moverse debajo de ella, Lydia la aprieta más fuerte con las piernas, haciéndola gemir por el dolor en las costillas, la banshee disfruta tener el control al fin.

— Matar no esta bien. — Intenta una última vez la bruja joven. — Nunca es la opción correcta. —

Lydia nota que la rubia quiere de verdad hacer lo correcto, era mejor que Adina, incluso que ella, era increíble pensar que las tres eran familiares, Lydia y Adina se parecían mucho más, la banshee baja la mirada, la hada aterrada buscaba en su mente una forma de salir de esta, unos minutos más y ella podrá hacer algún otro hechizo, era ahora o nunca, mira Alyssa antes, luego de nuevo al hada, esto era lo mejor para todos, incluso para Adina, ya había sufrido mucho estando viva, tal vez ahora encontraría la paz que por culpa de su madre nunca pudo tener.

— Lo siento. — No está segura a quien se lo dice en realidad, Adina se rinde y cierra los ojos, esperando su final, la banshee también cierra los ojos y sus manos parece bajar en cámara lenta, aterrizando en el corazón de su mentora.

Fue así como acabo, toda aquella pesadilla de Adina llego a su final, y ellos habían ganado al parecer, se sentía tan irreal, Lydia vivió tantos años bajo esta presión, y ahora que acabo no sabe que debería hacer, abre los ojos, sus manos estaban manchadas de la sangre de su familiar lejano, la daga clavada muy en el fondo en el pecho, a pesar de eso Adina con los ojos cerrados parecía en calma, como no puede recordar haber visto antes, la banshee suelta la daga, pero la deja dentro de la vieja, sus manos tiemblan, ella se limpia la sangre en su falda, y con lentitud se pone de pie, estaba respirando con normalidad, pero todo era diferente ahora, lo sabía.

No más guerra, no más peligro, su Malia no estará en más odio inmerecido, Lydia lo logro, pero aun es difícil creer que todo realmente acabo.

Pasos se oyen, de una esquina entran su madre y su padrastro, se detienen demasiados sorprendidos por los dos cuerpos en el suelo, dos de sus ex amigas de la escuela secundaria muertas de formas grotescas, luego la miran a ella, con sus manos llenas de sangre apretadas sobre su falda, no son capaz de decir nada, no se sentía lo correcto de hacer, pero a Lydia no le gusta el silencio, no cuando desde hace años no tenía aquello.

— Han sido tres. — Le dice ella a su madre. — Cuatro, contando con Adina. — Natalie le mira sin mostrar sentimiento. — ¿Son buenos números? — Era algo que oyó la banshee mayor preguntarle a Peter luego de misiones.

Alyssa no lo resiste más, el descaro y frialdad de esas personas, sale corriendo de ese lugar, por donde llego, Parrish mira a Lydia una última vez antes de seguir a la joven bruja.

Su madre asiente con la cabeza luego de unos segundos, se acerca y luego la abraza, Lydia no puede devolver el gesto. — Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. —

Lydia aprieta los dientes. — Lo sé. — Termina por decir al final.

Ella de verdad lo sabía, no era Batman con un estúpido código, mismo código que le provoca mucho dolor a Gotham, debió matar al payaso en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, como ella hizo con el hada, no se arrepentía por lo que hizo, pero estaba consiente que estuvo mal, y eso era bueno, no quería ser como Adina por completo al menos.

Natalie se aleja pronto, gira para ver a su marido esperando incomodo al lado del cuerpo de Kate (Le reviso para asegurarse de que no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla). — Dame el lanzallamas. — Ordena Natalie con una voz de mando que nunca antes había oído Lydia.

Noah Stilinski no duda en hacerlo, ya estando en la mano de la banshee mayor lo enciende e incinera el cuerpo de Adina, Lydia estaba confundida con eso, pero su madre habla antes de que pudiera preguntar de todas formas.

— Solo es una medida de prevención. — Dice, moviendo el lanzallamas de un lado a otro en el cuerpo de la maltratada hada. — No queremos que de alguna forma logre volver. —

Era mejor ser cauteloso, es cierto, a Lydia aun le faltaba ser perfecta en esto de acabar con tus enemigos. Su mamá estaba aún en esa labor cuando las luces parpadean y de pronto los bombillos explotan, su madre tira el lanzallamas y se acerca para protegerla con su cuerpo, cuando ese se detiene suena algo extraño que ninguno de ellos logra descifrar.

— ¡Debemos salir ahora! — Grita Noah. — ¡Hay fuego viniendo de esa dirección! — Señala por el tercer camino del lugar donde estaban.

Natalie la agarra de la mano y la jala antes de que pudiera ver qué pasaba con detalle, los tres corren hacia la salida, ella no había memorizado el camino ante la apuración de encontrar al hada, pero ellos sí y por eso lograron llegar sin problemas, se encuentra con Alyssa y Parrish en la puerta de cristal, no dicen nada pero se ven más relajados al verlos bien.

Una vez afuera ella definitivamente no puede creer que todo ha acabado.

….

Stiles encuentra a Malia en la mitad del laberinto, con un enorme pedazo de cristal en su mano, lo estaba presionando sobre su cuello, lista para hacerse daño ella misma, ella estaba de espaldas, por lo que él se acerca con cuidado, no queriendo asustarla.

— Lo siento, no quería hacerlo, lo siento. — Dice su mate, llorando con desesperación.

— Malia. — Él la llama cuando no puede más. La chica gira sobre sus talones para verle, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, tan triste que le rompe el corazón a Stiles solo verle a los ojos hinchados y rojos. — Baja el vidrio por favor. — Tiene sus manos adelante, pero no se atrever hacer algo.

Ella solloza. — Es lo menos que merezco, Stiles. — Hace presión y una línea de sangre sale de la herida.

— ¡No! — Grita desesperado, da un paso cerca pero Malia alarmada da dos atrás, entonces él prefiere quedarse quieto. — Por favor, Malia, no lo hagas. — Suplica con su respiración pesada. — Piensa en los niños…—

— No los merezco a ellos ni a ti. — Dice con voz monótona, era como si estuviera repitiendo lo que alguien más le dice, le quiere hacer creer.

— Eso no es cierto. — Su brazo duele porque empezaba a sanar, el jadea por el dolor y tiene que pasar su mano en la herida, sosteniendo el hueso para que sanara, esperaba que fuera pronto, como sea eso no aparta su atención de Malia. — Eres la mejor persona que alguna vez conocí, Mal, tú eres mi ancla, lo mejor de mi vida, soy yo quien no te merezco. —

— ¡Yo mate a todos ellos! — Señala alrededor, Stiles no ve a nadie por supuesto, entonces asume que esto debía ser consecuencia del gas que Lydia les advirtió. — ¡Soy una asesina! —

— ¡Mataste a Cassandra y Peter para protegerme! — Grita de regreso. — ¿Lo olvidas? Soy yo el culpable de todo lo malo que paso en tu perfecta vida. —

Malia niega, aun llorando. — Tu y nuestros hijos fueron lo mejor. — La presión del vidrio sobre su cuello se afloja, el resiste lar ganas de suspirar aliviado, esto aún no acababa. — Son lo mejor de mi vida. —

— Entonces no nos abandones, te necesitamos Mal, no solo nosotros, también Allison y Lydia, toda la manada. — Le mira tratando de transmitir todo su amor. — Eres nuestra alfa. —

El silencio se hace presente.

….

Malia no puede decir nada luego de las palabras de Stiles, pero los fantasmas si pueden, deja de ver a Stiles para ver a Peter y Corinne, estaban demacrados y grises, con ropas sucias y rotas, le veían de mala manera, gira la cabeza al otro lado y ahora mira a Cassandra con su vestido de novia manchado de sangre y un bulto en una manta azul en los brazos, igual de grises solo que su cuello tenía un enorme corte que salía mucha sangre, al lado estaba Talia Hale, igual que el resto, solo que quemada por todos lados, todos ellos le estaban mirando de forma sombría, esperando que ella hiciera justicia.

Malia los mato a todos, dos no fueron con sus propias manos pero si por su culpa, Talia y Corinne, le habían recordado cada crimen, error, cosa horrible, como que por su culpa Peter mato a Talia, por su culpa Cassy perdió a su bebé, y luego ella la mato sin remordimiento, mato a su papá solo por un chico, y su madre fue tomada desprevenida por su culpa, repetían que ella es una asesina, y que sus hijos no deberían creer al lado de una persona tan dañada como ella.

Y eso podría ser tan cierto.

No era la mejor madre, ni la mejor prima, amiga, esposa y mucho menos alfa, Malia es un desastre que ocasiona dolor y miseria a quienes le rodean, esos ellos dicen y suena real, si tan solo no hubiera nacido entonces nada de esto estuviera siquiera pasando, Adina nunca hubiera querido vengarse de los Hale, solo su nacimiento fue la sentencia de muerte de su familia.

— Hazlo Malia. — Dice Peter.

La werecoyote baja la mirada, en el piso había gotas de su propia sangre y sus lágrimas.

— ¡Sabes que debes hacerlo! — Gritan todos a la vez. — ¡Acaba con la mala suerte que le das a tu manada! — Eso sonaba tan como lo correcto, y ella quería tanto hacerlo.

Mira a Stiles de nuevo. — Debo hacerlo. — Siente el dolor en su cuello.

….

— ¡Prometiste que no nos íbamos volver a separar! — Grita con mucha desesperación el alfa Stilinski. — ¡Ya has roto muchas promesas, Malia, no lo hagas con esta también! —

La sangre gotea sobre el suelo, la piel de Malia se vuelve pálida, y Stiles siente que en cualquier momento perderá su cordura, él no podría ver a Malia de nuevo muerta, definitivamente no, la impotencia hace que llore, sin importarle nada más lo hace enfrente de ella, Malia se detiene de nuevo.

— Mal, por favor, quiero casarme contigo frente a todos nuestros amigos. — Suplica con la voz rota. — Quiero que compremos una casa, vivamos con nuestros dos hijos, y que tengamos muchos más, pero juntos esta vez, siempre juntos, nos merecemos eso. — Estira su mano hacia ella. — Solo ven a mí, por favor nena. — Malia aleja el vidrio de su cuello un poco. — Mírame a mí, concéntrate únicamente en mí. — Pide, tratando de mantener la poca calma que le queda. — Malia ven a mí. — La mano alzada empieza a brillar, pero a ninguno parece importarle, solo se ven a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

La werecoyote duda, ella solloza con fuerza, llora por varios minutos antes de lentamente alzar su mano libre hacia él, es con dificultad pero ella logra tirar el pedazo de cristal lejos, sus piernas parecen fallar y él se apresura a llegar antes que caiga al suelo, la agarra de la cintura y la acerca más, ambos caen al piso terminando sentados, lloran juntos, abrazados, sus manos se entrelazan y el brillo que deprende de ellas les rodea por completo, es algo que les hace sentir cálidos por primera vez en aquella horrible noche en la que casi se pierden de nuevo, pero ellos son sus mates, sus anclas, y también sus faros, no importa que tan oscuro este, su amor brillara y les salvara incluso de ellos mismo, porque era un amor real, un tanto daño y enfermo pero no importaba.

Era su amor y eso es todo lo que contaba.


	27. Que tan mal estamos

Una semana ha pasado desde la muerte de Adina y algunos integrantes de su manada, los funerales, entierros, todo aquello que les dolía había acabado.

Enterraron a Isaac en el cementerio de la familia Hale en el pueblo de Beacon Hills, no era un Hale pero era como lo menos que Malia sentía podía hacer por él, después de todo se sacrificó por salvar a su mejor amiga Allison, y eso lo agradecía demasiado, Kira no quiso ver el cuerpo, pero aun lloraba por las noches en la soledad de su habitación, la muerte de su prometido hizo que desapareciera por un momento a la buena Kira, ella culpo a Allison, incluso quiso golpearla, pero Scott se lo impido sosteniéndola por los brazos, él se la llevo y cuando regresaron Kira estaba mucho más calmada, aunque aún miraba a Allison un tanto mal de vez en cuando.

Hicieron lo mismo con Breaden, legalmente si era un Hale, solo que el ataúd estaba vacío, no lograron encontrar su cuerpo (Y luego de que los niños decían que algo se la comió en realidad no se molestaron en buscar, ellos esperaban que esa creatura haya muerto en el incendio del domo), Ben no hablaba con ninguno de ellos, solo con Millie, pero parecía estar bien, no lloro ni se quejó, era un niño listo y sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no traía de regreso a su madre, ninguno de ellos ha sido capaz de confesarle que no es huérfano por completo como pensaba, su padre seguía vivo, pero no consideraban el estado de Derek como estará vivo en realidad, no dicen nada, no queriendo causarle más dolor al niño.

El cuerpo de Kate Argent si le encontraron (En muy mal estado por las llamas), Allison se encargó de que la enterraran al lado de su marido, Dacre, Sean si lloraba y pataleteaba por la muerte de su mamá, era un niño normal en eso, acuso de la muerte de su madre a Natalie Stilinski, y entre los gritos del niño en la clínica esa noche todos se enteraron que Lydia era hija de Dacre, lo que le hacía media hermana del malcriado Sean, la banshee no ha querido hablar de eso, pero si evitaba a Sean y su madre cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, Ally tratando de hacerla sentir bien le dijo que ahora eran primas políticas de verdad (Por mucho tiempo le hicieron creer a los demás que eran primas porque Allison vivía con lar Martin), Lydia por lo menos sonrió con eso, aquello hizo parecer que las cosas ahora irían bien, pero aun había muchas cicatrices que debían sanar.

Por otro lado el cuerpo de Adina se había vuelto cenizas por completo, Lydia solo dijo que eso era bueno, pero Alyssa no pareció creer lo mismo. Ahora que se sabía que esas dos eran primas lejanas (Bastante lejanas), Malia no ha podido evitar ciertos parecidos entre ellas, como que ambas son demasiado controladoras, inteligentes asombrosas, e increíblemente hermosas sin duda alguna, también fruncían las cejas bastantes veces, en especial cuando alguien decía algo sin sentido para las listas chicas, como sea ahora por lo menos Lydia no ve a Alyssa con odio infinito, y cuando están juntas no discuten por todo, quiere pensar que es una buena señal, pero nunca se sabe con esa familia, a veces parecen más complicados que los mimos Hale.

Malia estaba bien, ella no quiso hablar con nadie sobre su intento de suicidio, había cosas más importantes de la cual encargarse, como la enfermedad de su hija, arreglar los entierros, ayudar a Allison con los cazadores que querían que su amiga fuera su nueva líder, ayudar a Kira con su ansiedad, tratar de convencer a Cora que no vuelva a Londres, decirle a Liam que le dé su espacio y tiempo a la beta, entre otras cosas, no se ha detenido para analizar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, estaba bien con eso, tener su mente distraída, pero sabía que Stiles aún estaba preocupado de que en cualquier momento vuelva atacar contra su propia vida, se odia por causarle ese miedo constante a su esposo.

Los problemas entre ellos nunca parecen acabar.

La werecoyote se encontraba en el jardín de la casa Lahey, había un columpio familiar, ella se sienta a pesar de que hacia bastante frio, anoche había nevado de nuevo y la nieve empezaba ser un problema con los caminos, para entrar en calor mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, necesito tomar aire, el resto de la manada estaba dentro de la casa, hablando aun sobre lo que deberían estar haciendo, debían arreglar muchas cosas, en especial porque ahora habían dos niños huérfanos que les necesitaban demasiado, ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que deberían hacer era difícil porque todos pensaban bastante diferente.

Era muy temprano, los niños estaban durmiendo aun, desde hace una semana han cogido la costumbre de despertar antes para que puedan hablar con más calma, como ellos prefieren tenerlos a todos juntos, ahora Ben Derek y Sean dormían en la habitación que antes era de Malia, Millie es la única que duerme sola, Jack duerme con Cora, Myles con Kira y Malia (Ambas decidieron compartir cama porque en realidad no les era la gran cosa), y en la última habitación dormían Allison y Lydia, en la casa de al lado estaban los chicos (Scott, Stiles y Liam), el beta de Scott no dormía con Cora porque ella aun decía que ellos no eran una pareja nunca más (Cora le informo a las chicas que le paso, Lydia está de acuerdo que no le perdone, la infidelidad nunca se debe perdonar, Allison decía que se amaban y eso era lo único que debería importar, Kira no quiso opinar, y Malia solo le dijo que la apoyaría con lo que sea que escogiera, solo que por favor no se fuera a Londres porque la familia debía estar junta ahora más que nunca), Malia y Stiles querían dormir juntos, pero aun no podían, primero debían arreglar todo los problemas de sus manadas, y luego por fin podrán encargarse de ellos, se sentía mal ser la única pareja en la manada.

Allison sale de la casa también, con una taza de café en la mano, cuando estaba enfrente de ella se lo pasa, Malia la mira sin entender y sin aun agarrar la taza.

— Ayer no comiste. — Le dice su amiga. — Y ahora no has desayunado, eso no es bueno, Lia. —

Malia se rinde y agarra la taza, pero no le da ningún sorbo, la deja sobre su regazo, el calor hace que sus manos se sientan más cálidas por lo menos.

— Gracias. — Le da una leve sonrisa a su amiga, ambas estaban aún vestidas de negro, ya ha pasado una semana, pero sentían que debían estar un poco más de luto, muchos murieron esa noche por su causa después de todo.

Allison se sienta a su lado, la mira mucho y Malia le evita los ojos. — ¿Estas bien? —

— Si. — Responde automáticamente. — Solo estoy cansada. — No era mentira completa, de hecho era bastante cercano a la verdad.

— No insistiré, pero ambas sabemos que pasa algo contigo. — Allison se apoya sobre el respaldo del columpio, dejándola de ver finalmente. Malia sonríe, era imposible ocultarle algo a sus amigas y a Stiles definitivamente. — ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de lo que paso en el laberinto? —

Todos ya contaron las cosas que tuvieron que pasar en el laberinto, y los otros lugares en donde tuvieron que estar, solo es Malia la única que no dijo nada de lo que paso luego que los niños se fueran, Stiles tampoco dijo algo, respetando su privacidad, las chicas insistieron mucho por saber porque tenía sangre en su cuello y lucia tan mal, estaban preocupadas pero Malia aun así no les dijo nada, aún no ha podido, aun no quiere.

— Simplemente Stiles vino por mí, Ally, no fue la gran cosa. — Toma del café, aunque no quería hacerlo sabía que debía comer para estar saludable.

— Contigo y Stiles todo es la gran cosa. — Dice Lydia, que había salido de la casa y acercado a ellas, se sienta al otro lado de la werecoyote. — ¿Por qué están afuera con tanto frio que hace? —

— Necesitaba tomar aire. — Responde Malia.

— ¿Ya tan rápido te embarazo Stiles? No pierden el tiempo ustedes…— Dice Lydia, de forma extraña, Allison se ríe con el comentario.

Malia pone los ojos en blanco. — ¡Que no estoy embarazada! — Exclama con falso enojo. — No por estar cansada significa enseguida eso. —

— Lo sé, solo bromeaba coyote. — Lydia sonríe, como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, Malia le gustaba poder verla tan relajada y feliz por fin. La banshee le da golpecitos en el brazo. — Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, ¿cierto? —

— Sí, claro que lo sé. — Aclara enseguida, lo menos que quería hacer ahora es sentir mal a sus amigas.

— Entonces hazlo, Lia, confía en nosotras. — Dice Allison.

La werecoyote sabía que era tonto lo que estaba haciendo, era imposible ocultar lo que casi hace para siempre, principalmente porque sus amigas eran demasiado insistentes, no iban dejar pasar esto en realidad, porque se preocupaban por Malia, siempre lo han hecho.

Respira hondo, antes de finalmente contarles todo lo que paso.

….

_"— Lo siento mucho. —_

_— Ya no importa, Mal. — El alfa Stilinski pone sus manos en el rostro de la werecoyote. — Todo lo que importa es que estas bien ahora. — Con sus pulgares acaricia las mejillas frías de ella, además de tratar de darle corazón también absorbe el dolor de su chica._

_Ella se siente mejor con eso, el dolor en su cuello desaprecio por completo, los fantasmas habían desaparecido luego del brillo cegador de sus manos, sabía que no eran verdaderos, solo un producto de su conciencia culpable que el gas represento como su peor miedo, pero ella aún no estaba bien con eso, su cuerpo temblaba y lloraba, se aferraba a Stiles con fuerza, temerosa, cuando ella lo abrazo él paso las manos a la espalda de ella y le daba caricias cálidas, él había dejado de llorar para no asustarla, solo preocupado por hacerla sentir mejor, siempre preocupado por ella antes que él mismo, se abrazan hasta que ella puede dejar de temblar, y con valentía alza el rostro del pecho de su esposo._

_— Los niños. — Dice Malia, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. — Debemos encontrarlos. —_

_— Breaden está con ellos. — Responde enseguida Stiles, no quería que se preocupara cuando apenas estaba saliendo de ese estado tan terrorífico. — Cora también vino, estoy seguro que ellas y Liam ya han sacado a los niños de este lugar. —_

_— Debemos asegurarnos. — Ella trata de levantarse, pero sus piernas fallan, él la agarra antes de que cayera al suelo._

_— Malia aun estáis muy débil, debo sacarte de aquí. — Dice aun sosteniéndola de la cintura, con cuidado se levanta y ayuda a la chica también con eso, no la suelta en ningún momento. — Vamos afuera, si ellos no están entonces yo entrare, pero vos no, tienes que desintoxicarte de ese gas tomando un poco de aire limpio por lo menos. —_

_Ella nota lo asustado que aún estaba, temía que pudiera perderla en cualquier momento si seguía dentro de esa trampa, él tenía razón, estaba muy débil aun por lo que sería más un estorbo que de ayuda, y no quería seguir preocupándolo, por eso asiente con la cabeza, no queriendo llevarle la contraria a su marido en ese momento._

_Stiles le alza en brazos, de la forma que se supone debió hacerlo luego que se casaron, pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutar en realidad esa etapa de sus vidas, ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él y cierra los ojos, no queriendo ver de nuevo alguno de los fantasmas, aún estaba mareada, sabía que el gas aún estaba en sus sistema, si no fuera por su mate entonces ella aun estaría atentando contra su vida._

_En medio camino es cuando a ellos les llega el olor del fuego, las llamas se alzan sobre ellos con furia, ella le pide que le baje pero él niega y aun con ella en brazos corre, esquivan las llamas pero el humo empieza afectarle sus pulmones, Malia no puede evitar toser, Stiles le dice que oculte el rostro entre su pecho, ella lo hace porque empezaba sentir bastante mareada. Su marido logra sacarlos sanos, aunque Stiles se había quemado una pierna en el proceso, es que habían estado muy lejos de la salida y el recorrido estaba en completo fuego, él la protegió en todo momento, y por eso se quemó antes que ella saliera siquiera con una pequeña herida._

_El aire frio les despierta por completo y les alivia, primero pasan por la puerta de cristal, y pueden oír a sus amigos desde hay._

_— ¡¿Dónde está Malia?! — Esa era Allison, sonaba muy preocupada y desesperada._

_— ¡Pensé que estaba afuera con ustedes! — Y esa era Lydia, sonando aterrada._

_Ellos salen del domo en ese momento, y cuando todos le notan corren hacia ellos, Stiles la deja sobre sus pies cuando ya todos le estaban rodeando._

_— Malia fue rociada por el gas. — Dice entre jadeos Stiles, Lydia mira aterrada a su amiga. — Tienen que revisarla. —_

_La chica coyote niega con la cabeza. — No, estoy bien, ahora solo quiero saber sobre los niños. —_

_En ese momento Melissa McCall se hace enfrente de ella, Stiles parece sorprendido de verla a ella, pero además también nota la presencia de Natalie y el sheriff, Malia se acerca a su marido cuando ve que Noah se acerca a ellos._

_— ¿Papá? — Stiles esta desconcertado._

_— ¿Están bien? — Pregunta Noah Stilinski._

_Melissa la agarra del codo y le obliga acercarse a ella, aunque no quiere la enfermera la agarra del rostro y le ve a los ojos demasiado directamente, mientras que Stiles está pendiente de ella pero también sigue observando a su padre._

_— ¿Estas mareada? — Pregunta Melissa soltándola, la werecoyote asiente con la cabeza. — Sigues drogada, Malia, deberías descansar o podrías tener una recaída de los efectos del gas. —_

_Siente un escalofrió ante esa posibilidad, por lo que prefiere no pensar en eso y concentrarse en algo más importante, se aleja de Melissa y mira a Cora, que estaba igual de callada que el resto porque no sabían que exactamente hacer con los adultos presentes, esto no era parte del plan en lo absoluto. Iba preguntar de nuevo sobre los niños, pero antes de la ambulancia sale Millie y corre hacia ella, por instinto Malia abre los brazos y se agacha, la niña la abraza con fuerza, Stiles solo las mira, hasta que Millie lo agarra de la mano y el abrazo ahora es entre los tres._

_— ¡Están vivos! — Gritan con emoción, ella tenía la cara en la mitad de ellos, los cuales se dan una mirada de preocupación, habían querido tanto que su hija no supiera nada sobre su "muerte", la pequeña debió pasarla muy mal, de nuevo por culpa de ellos, definitivamente no eran los mejores padres. — Sé que solo ha sido un día pero os extrañaba mucho. — Ella estaba llorando ahora._

_Stiles acaricia la espalda de su hija, y Malia la alea un poco para poder verla la carita, seca sus lágrimas con cariño, Millie les mira aun triste, porque aún no podía quitar de su cabeza que casi pierde a sus padres y es cuando se da cuenta que los amaba mucho y no quería alejarse de ninguno de ellos nunca más._

_— Estamos bien lobita. — Dice Malia._

_— Y no vamos a dejarte solos ni a ti ni tu hermanito nunca más, somos una familia, nos vamos volver a separarnos. — Termina Stiles._

_Malia sonríe, estando de acuerdo con su marido, y Millie emocionada les abraza de nuevo, tiene que separarse cuando detrás de ellos suena algo extraño, Stiles alza a Millie en brazos y sosteniendo a Malia del codo les aleja de la puerta, todos lo hacen, se alejan demasiado justo cuando el domo se viene para abajo._

_El humo se alza demasiado alto, no deberían demorar llamar la atención de la gente del pueblo y llamarían a los bomberos, Malia ya se imaginó al alcalde molestándose por este nuevo problema tan llamativo para todos, va ser horrible llegar a un nuevo acuerdo._

_— Sera mejor que nos fuéramos ya de este lugar. — Dice Cora, acercándose a su amiga._

_Malia aún estaba un poco pérdida con todo lo sucedido, pero podía sentir que faltaban integrantes de la manada, nota por primera vez a Lydia con moretones en su rostro y la sangre en las ropas de Allison, Liam y Cora estaban bien, las heridas de Millie ya han sanado por completo, en esa mini revisión nota entonces quienes faltaban._

_— ¿Dónde está el resto? — Pregunta Malia, mirando a las chicas._

_Allison abre mucho los ojos, pareciendo recordar algo muy importante. — ¡Kira, Scott! — Exclama antes de correr hacia la dirección contraria del domo derrumbado, Lydia ni lo piensa cuando sale corriendo detrás de la beta._

_Malia gira hacia su prima, esperando que ella les dé una actualización."_

….

— Lo siento, Lia, no quería hacerte recordar esto. — Dice verdaderamente apenada la beta Argent, estaba acariciando el brazo de la werecoyote con mucho cariño. — Debió ser muy difícil. — Reconoce.

Malia finalmente les había contado todo lo que paso a sus amigas, fue más fácil de lo que pensó, una vez que empezó no pudo detenerse hasta contar lo último de aquel horrible día en ese laberinto, y ahora que se los dijo parece un poco más relajada, porque sus amigas no le miraban como una culpable real por la muerte de sus familiares o Cassandra.

_Momentos extremos merecen medidas extremas._

Definitivamente las tres fueron criadas juntas y de la misma forma.

— Nada de lo que paso con Corinne o Laura fue tu culpa. — Dice con seguridad la banshee. — Y no querías hacerle daño a Peter y Cassandra en realidad, Adina se metió en tu cabeza, pero sabes que por ti misma nunca lo hubieras hecho. —

La chica coyote tenía la mirada baja en todo momento, hasta ese, la levanta con seguridad pero no ve a sus amigas, solo ve hacia adelante, el cielo gris de aquella mañana.

— Sé que tengo un lado oscuro. — Reconoce con facilidad. — Hay una enorme oscuridad en mi interior, siempre quise negarla, pero eso solo me causo daño a mí y a los que amo, el gas me hizo entender que mi peor miedo es de verdad ser el peligro para los que me importan, ya no quiero eso, quiero pensar que puedo cambiar pero ya no negare lo que soy. — Mira a cada una antes de decir con seguridad. — Tengo mucha oscuridad en mi interior y estoy bien con eso. —

Allison sonríe. — Y nosotras te amamos aunque seas una retorcida werecoyote. — Bromea, haciéndolas sentir mejor como siempre lo ha hecho.

Malia ríe levemente.

— Cora y tú no me preocupan con eso, han podido controlar su poder oscuro. — Dice Lydia, llamándoles la atención. — Pero Laura… En realidad no la conocemos, fue criada por Laura y Eric Hale, y por lo que sabemos aquellos dos no fueron lo mejor de la dinastía Hale. —

Laura Hale había regresado a la clínica, porque antes de ser de alta por completo Deaton quiso revisarle, era una chica con problemas mentales sin importar que, por eso era mejor que tuviera una terapia antes de volver al mundo, para Malia no le importo mucho el regreso de Laura, de verdad no la conoció, no podría importarle menos la Hale mayor cuando ahora sabía que su hija tenía una enfermedad en su corazón, era simplemente prioridades de madre, pero Lydia no lo era, y ella siempre ha sido buena viendo el peligro, excepto por Adina, claro.

— Bueno, ahora no podemos asegurar nada. — Dice Allison. — Pero pase lo que pase estaremos juntas, podremos afrontar lo que sea como una manada, ya lo comprobamos. —

Malia sonríe. — Una manada con tres alfas. — Dice divertida. — Nada podría salir mal con eso. —

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe antes de mirar hacia la puerta de cristal, la guerra contra Adina pudo ya haber acabado, pero aun había cosas que resolver dentro de la manada si querían de verdad dejar todo atrás. Kira ha quedado viuda por segunda vez, Lydia seguía convencida que no puede estar con Scott, aunque ambos se aman, Allison estaba también confundida con eso del amor, Liam y Cora aun ni han hablado sobre su relación, valen, eran cosas que no amenazaban sus vidas, pero seguían siendo importante cosas de sus vidas.

— Tengo que irme chicas. — Dice Allison, poniéndose de pie mientras ve el reloj en su muñeca. — Reed saldrá hoy del hospital y quiero estar con él…—

— Necesitas hablar con Scott. — Interrumpe la banshee.

Malia se siente incómoda enseguida, por lo que prefiere tomar de su café y solo parecer concentrada en eso. Allison frunce el ceño, tratando de disimular su enojo, pero Malia podía olerle aun, Lydia lucia calmada, pero su corazón palpitaba demasiado, estaba nerviosa, pero sentía que debía hacer aquello.

Lydia tenía un serio problema aun, y era creer que ella siempre sabía que era lo mejor para ellas, cuando en realidad Lydia no era sus madres, era solo su amiga, y como amiga debería dejar que ellas decidieran lo que quisieran sobre sus vidas, Ally parece feliz con Reed, ¿no era eso todo lo que debería importar?

— ¿Para qué? — Pregunta Allison.

— Necesitan aclarar vuestra relación de una vez por todas. —

— No tenemos una relación, Lydia, lo sabes. —

— Estáis confundida, pero él te ama y voz a él... —

Allison ahora si luce muy enojada. — No dejare que una estúpida tradición lobuna escoja por mí a quien amar. — Mira a Malia. — Sin ofender. — La werecoyote solo se encoje de hombros, entonces Allison vuelve la atención hacia la banshee. — Amo a Reed, eso lo escogí por mi misma y me encanta. — Sonríe, mostrándose contenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo pueda ser ella la que controle su vida por completo.

Lydia respira de forma lenta, antes de suspirar. — Solo por favor habla con Scott. —

— Okay, me parece bien terminar cualquier malentendido que hubiera entre nosotros. — Responde Allison, le da una sonrisa a Malia antes de irse con grandes pisadas, no parecía feliz por la conversación que Lydia empezó.

Malia voltea a ver a su amiga luego que Allison sale de la casa. — No está bien que te metas en su vida, Ally no es una niña. —

— Solo no quiero que cometa un error y pierda al amor de su vida por mi culpa. —

— Lyds. — Llama con calma, este no era su problema después de todo. — Solo no trates de controlar la vida de los demás, ya hablamos de eso, está mal. — Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, la werecoyote se pone de pie. — El corazón de Allison se agita con la mención de Reed, no la de Scott. — Dice pero no ve la reacción de su amiga, ella entra a la casa dejando que la rubia-fresa pensara bien si no es otra quien está a punto de perder el amor de su vida.

….

_"Sean aprieta sus dientes. — Eso no es cierto. — Murmulla demasiado despacio, pero muy enojado. — Mi mamá no está muerta. —_

_Allison agarra la mano del niño encima de la camilla, estaba conectado a algo que lo mantenía hidratado o algo así, han estado en la clínica tres horas, cuando llegaron toda la manada era un verdadero desastre que estaban de los nervios, Deaton y Melissa se llevaron a los niños, luego Marin se unió a esos dos y si eran tres quienes debían revisarlos era por algo que seguramente es malo, aun así mantuvieron la calma, era todo lo que podían hacer._

_Stiles y Malia se sentaron juntos en la sala de espera, ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Stilinski, parecían muy agotados y asustados, tenían los ojos cerrados pero no estaban durmiendo, Stiles pasaba su mano en el brazo de la werecoyote con mucho cariño, y eso pareció calmar bastante a Malia._

_Por orden de Marin Alyssa tuvo que irse a descansar (Había usado demasiado sus poderes y eso le debilito peligrosamente), Parrish probablemente también fue a dormir, no tenía que esperar con ellos cuando apenas y les conoce. Lydia estaba sentada al lado de Cora, dos puestos atrás estaban Scott y Liam, Natalie y Noah habían ido a casa porque sentían que molestaban a sus hijos, no era tiempo de preguntas ni respuestas cuando había tantos infantes en peligro aun, Laura fue enviada a su cuarto en la clínica por orden de Deaton, ya que aún debía ser revisada, Allison se sentía extraña con una Hale que nunca conoció apareciendo de pronto, y mucho menos le gusto que Laura hubiera prendido en fuego el laberinto cuando ni se aseguró que alguno de la manada estaba dentro, pudo haber matado a Malia, y eso era algo que Allison nunca podrá olvidar._

_La beta estaba de pie, caminando de un lado a otro un tanto lejos del resto, porque ella no solo estaba preocupada por su primo menor, los hijos de Malia y el de Cora, también estaba de los nervios por Reed, Carla, incluso Kira, que estaba siendo revisada por su embarazo, el resto eran buenos manteniendo la calma, pero Allison no, ella le temía a la muerte después de todo, la casi muerte de Reed ya le había dado una lección._

_Carla y Reed estaban en la parte superior de la clínica, la parte para humanos, el resto estaba en la parte subterránea que Peter creo para seres sobrenaturales, el Hale mayor tenia tantos planes grandes para personas no humanas, lastima la forma en la que tuvo que morir, sacrificarse por su hija y nieto, era algo que hizo imposible no perdonaran la mayoría de sus errores y horribles actos, aunque Allison no era una de esas personas._

_Dos horas después que llegaron Deaton finalmente les llamo, le dijo a Allison que Sean estaba por completo bien, solo necesito entrar en calor y ahora que lo estaba no tardara de sentirse muy bien, la beta sintió un pequeño peso abandonarle, le dijo que podría ir a ver al niño, Allison quería saber por el resto de infantes, pero el doctor les dijo a Cora, Stiles y Malia que le acompañen a su oficina, entonces Allison fue con su primito._

_Cuando llego Sean estaba durmiendo, tenía la bata de hospital que le hacía ver muy parido, pero estaba bien, y eso era lo único que le importo, se sentó al lado de la camilla y observo a su primo por mucho tiempo, y entonces recordó lo que debía decirle al niño, Kate había muerto tratando de salvar a Lydia, era algo que nadie se esperaba, Allison aun no entiende porque lo hizo pero se lo agradecía demasiado, ella tampoco podría perder a Lydia, ahora debía explicarle eso a Sean, que su único pariente directo había muerto, y que incluso ella mato al abuelo (Nunca diría que lo hizo Reed, no quería meterlo en problemas), ahora solo Sean y ella eran los únicos Argent que quedaban, y eso se sentía extraño, se había acostumbrado a… Tener una familia de sangre._

_Sean pregunto por su mamá al despertar, Allison no quería mentirle o tratar de hacer menos dolorosa la verdad, porque su primo era demasiado listo para eso, ella queriendo salir pronto de eso simplemente le digo la verdad directamente._

_— Lo siento, Sean, pero Kate ha muerto. — Vuelve a repetir, porque el nudo en su garganta no le permitía decir más. — El abuelo también… ¡Pero me tienes a mí! —_

_— ¡Quiero a mi mamá! — Grita Sean, mostrándose furioso pero las lágrimas no tardan de salir de sus ojos._

_Allison se pone de pie y lucha por no llorar, era mayor y debería mostrarse más fuerte. — Eso lo sé, pero…— No encuentra las palabras adecuadas, se siente muy estúpida en ese momento. — No sé qué hacer Sean, también es difícil para mí. —_

_— ¡Si nunca hubieres aparecido entonces mis padres no estarían muertos! — Le grita el niño con la cara roja._

_No lo toma a mal eso, ella no podía culparlo estar enojado y herido, era lo normal, sabia por eso que no lo pensaba en realidad, solo quería herirla porque no sabía cómo sacar aquel dolor que le estaba matando por dentro, él era muy pequeño para esto, estaba asustado y se sentía solo, de esa forma se sintió ella luego de la muerte de su papá, sus amigas solo le abrazaron y fueron las únicas que le lograron sentir mejor, ellas no dijeron nada, porque no sabían que decir, y por eso Allison se acerca a su primo y lo abraza, entonces el niño empieza llorar, luego de unos minutos logra calmarse, pero aún se mantiene abrazado a ella._

_— Lo siento, Allison, sé que no ha sido tu culpa. — Dice entre sollozos. — Gracias por estar a mi lado. — Aprieta los delgados brazos sobre la cintura de la beta._

_Ella acaricia el cabello de su primo. — Todo estará bien, Sean, confía en mí. —_

_— Lo hago. —_

_Él llora unos poco minutos más, hasta que el cansancio le vence, se había dormido en el hombro de Allison, la chica con cuidado para no despertarlo lo acomoda en la camilla, le arropa y le arregla el cabello antes de dejar un beso en su frente, ella sale de la habitación porque quiere saber cómo está el resto, pero en la sala de espera solo estaban Scott y Liam, le dijeron que no ha salido para decir cómo están los niños, entonces Allison decide subir y saber si ya Reed y Carla han salido de cirugía, se encuentra con Melissa en la recepción, y ella le pregunta sobre los cazadores, le dice que ya estaban fuera de peligro, Reed tenía dos costillas rotas y una pierna, pero estaba bien, a Carla le sacaron la bala y se recupera pronto, Melissa le permite ir a la habitación de Reed._

_Al entrar el chico estaba durmiendo, instintivamente ella se acerca y sostiene una de sus manos, estaba helado, pero Melissa dijo que estaba bien y ella quiere creerlo, agarro la mano del chico para coger su dolor, pero él no estaba sintiendo dolor, eso debía ser algo bueno, tenía enyesada la pierna, la que Jared le disparo, usaba una bata azul, Allison pasa una mano por los costados del pecho y puede sentir el vendaje sobre las costillas, el chico tenia tantos moretones en la cara, los brazos, la beta no puede evitar sentirse culpable por el estado de su amigo, él hizo hasta lo impensable con tal de salvarla, era algo que Allison nunca olvidaría._

_Ella no piensa lo que hace, solo deja guiarse por sus instintos, une sus labios a los fríos del chico cazador, y el gesto se siente correcto."_

….

Allison sonríe cuando entra y encuentra a Reed de pie, sin moretones, costillas o piernas rotas, no estaba pálido, y ya estaba vestido para salir de la clínica, cuando él la ve también sonríe. Alyssa estaba mejorando con su magia bastante rápido, ella hizo un tratamiento de curación para Reed, por eso a pesar de ser humano ya estaba por completo bien, aunque Allison cree que esperar una semana para esa curación fue demasiado estresante para ella, nunca fue muy paciente en tener lejos a las personas que le importaban.

— Hey. — Saluda el chico.

Allison cierra la puerta detrás de ella, se acerca a Reed y le deja un casto beso en sus labios. — Hey. — Responde el saludo cuando se separa, aun sonriendo. — Te ves bastante bien. —

— No me veo ni la mitad de _bien_ que tú. — Ambos ríen con eso, se veían un tanto ridículos con eso de coquetear, aunque era divertido y eso se supone que debería ser todo lo que importaba. — Gracias por venir. —

— Todo el clan quería venir. — Dice Allison. — Pero yo no sé los permití, quise ser una novia egoísta y para ser la primera en ver tu recuperación mágica. — Reed le mira de una forma extraña. — ¿Qué pasa? —

— Has dicho novia. —

Allison se sonroja enseguida, no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras, baja la mirada, un tanto avergonzada, hasta que recuerda que no debería sentirse de esa forma por sus sentimientos, así que alza la mirada decidida.

— Dijiste que me amabas. —

— Y eso sigue siendo cierto. —

— Y yo te amo también Reed, por eso quiero intentarlo contigo. — Es sincera, porque desde la muerte de Isaac ha decidido no guardarse nada.

Reed se acerca, pero no se atreve a tocarla. — ¿Y Scott? —

La beta deja salir una risa sin humor. — Tú y Lydia se parecen mucho. —

— ¿Por eso creíste que me gustaba? —

Ahora aquello sí que parecía ridículo, Allison no puede creer que alguna vez pensó eso, Reed no era el tipo de Lydia, aunque Lydia parecía tener el gusto de sus amigas, y eso les aterraba, tanto a ella como a Malia, aunque nunca lo dirían en voz alta, no ya al menos, cuando tratan de volver a confiar en la banshee.

— Tú crees que me gusta Scott, así que estamos a mano con eso. — Responde con un encogimiento de hombros, no quería profundizar en su escena de celos, esa no era ella.

— No es lo mismo. — Dice Reed confundido. — Vale, lo confieso, no entiendo mucho eso de mates, pero sé que ustedes lo son, y he visto como Stiles y Malia se ven, el amor eterno que parecen profesarse solo con una mirada… —

— ¿Alguna vez he visto a Scott así? —

— Bueno, no. —

— ¿Él me ve así? —

Duda un poco pero al final dice; — No. —

— Tu mismo te has dado tus respuestas entonces. —

Reed no le cree aun, y Allison sabe porque es, ella misma se sintió de esa forma por mucho tiempo, las relaciones les asustaban, en especial cuando por cosas del destino han quedado prendidos de otros que nunca parece van a corresponderle, ella alejo mucho a Scott porque creía que amaba solo a Lydia, y Reed ahora trata de alejarla porque cree que ella solo ama a Scott, pero ella no quería eso, no quería al alfa, ella quería al humano cazador, y va luchar por lo que quiere, ya que ha descubierto que la vida es demasiado corta para personas como ellos.

Se acerca al chico y posa sus manos en el rostro recién afeitado de él. — Reed…— Susurra su nombre con amor. — Tú cambiaste todo, y me gusta eso. — Asegura con una sonrisa. — No quiero estar contigo porque sienta que debo agradecerte de alguna forma que me salvaste, o porque quiero que Scott y Lydia estén juntos, no es nada de eso en verdad, quiero estar contigo porque te amo, y eso no es por una leyenda, o el destino que la luna planeo para mi lado animal, es porque tu siendo solo tu lograste entrar en mi corazón, ahora por favor no lo rompas. —

Él baja la mirada. — Solo no quiero que después te arrepientas y termines tú siendo la que rompa mi corazón. —

Allison aleja sus manos, pero no se aleja de él, agarra la mano del chico entra la suya y la posa sobre su pecho, donde palpita su corazón, Reed le ve sorprendido, ella sonrisa y deja su propia mano en el pecho de él.

— Si me das tu corazón yo te doy el mío. — Promete, se acerca despacio a la boca de él. — Quiero entregarme por completo a ti, Reed. — Sabia que eso era muy diferente a ella, pero luego de lo que pasaron hace una semana, era seguro que todos habían cambiado, no solo ella.

Era la primera vez que toma el control de una situación sentimental, y le gustaba mucho.

Le gustaba mucho Reed Ryder.

Ella lo besa, no pudiendo resistir más, no es un beso inocente ni pequeño como los que le ha dado todo esos días, dejando que sus instintos le guíen ella profundiza el beso y Reed le corresponde gustoso, las palabras de la chica le había dejado mudo, pero su boca aun sabia responderle bien a la beta. Cuando se separan Allison se siente demasiado emocionada, así que ve los ojos de Reed, esperando una respuesta positiva a su declaración de amor.

Él le ve con mucho amor en el brillo de sus ojos. — Eres asombrosa. —

Ella ríe levemente. — Eso ya lo sé. — Acaricia con sus dedos el cabello de la nuca del chico. — Tú también lo eres. —

— Entonces eres mi novia. —

— Millie es una buena cupido. —

Ahora es Reed quien ríe. — ¿Los werewolf pueden ver el futuro? —

— ¡Me gustaría tener ese poder! —

Ambos ríen y vuelve a besarse, esta vez es más intenso, Allison descubre que le gusta besar, con razón las personas lo hacían tan seguido, era algo normal pero emocionante, las manos del chico se posan en su cintura, y ella no sabe que es exactamente pero está segura que quiere más de Reed, estas sensaciones seguían siendo nuevas para ella y muchas aun no las entendía, pero confiaba tanto en Reed que estaba segura él le ayudaría con eso y más, tenían mucho tiempo para experimentar juntos ahora que oficialmente son una pareja.

….

_"Lydia siente palidecer. — ¿Una bomba? — Aunque eso le sorprende ella no se detiene y sigue a Allison, solo que estaba dos pasos atrás que la beta._

_— Que bueno que lograste acabar con Adina, de verdad Lydia. —_

_— Si, que bueno. —_

_La banshee estaba temblando y no era por el frio, Allison le informo de forma muy rápida lo que tuvo que luchar con Scott mientras que ella estaba dentro del laberinto, cuando salir de esa pesadilla la beta la abrazo pero luego se alejó y le grito porque Malia no había salido, ambas casi tienen un infarto de solo pensar que habían perdido a su amiga coyote, pero por suerte salió y además junto con Stiles, habían ganado, todo lo que hicieron valió la pena, el mancharse sus manos, porque después de todo Malia seguía respirando y eso era lo único que les importo por mucho tiempo, se sentían como buenas hermanas por fin._

_La calma desaprecio cuando Allison corrió hacia el bosque gritando por Scott y la chica asiática, Lydia por instinto la siguió, sabía que Stiles no iba con ellas porque temía dejar a Malia, pues la verdad la werecoyote estaba débil por ser rociada por el gas del miedo, ellas lo entendieron. Ally le conto que aquel ruido fuerte fue porque la bomba explotó, aunque no había sido con la fuerza que se supone debería ser, era algo bueno pero también malo, porque esa cosa pudo explotar con Scott y Kira aun dentro, solo esperaban que siguieran vivos, ya habían tenido suficientes bajas aquella noche._

_Llegaron a la cabaña, no fue difícil, solo siguieron el humo ya que esa cosa seguía en llamas, se encontraron con Scott ayudando a Kira ponerse en pie, estaban vivos, bien, y Lydia deja salir el aire que ni se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo._

_Su Allison estaba bien, su Malia estaba bien, su Scott estaba bien, oficialmente ella ya podía tener unas vacaciones, unas muy merecidas vacaciones._

_— ¡Lo habéis logrado! — Exclama la beta ex cazadora, llamando la atención de ellos._

_Scott casi respira de alivio al ver a ambas a salvo, tenía a Kira agarrada de los hombros, ayudando a la muy inestable chica. — Kira lo logro. — Dice con orgullo._

_La kitsune no parece oírlo, busca a alguien ente ellas, pero no tarda en no ver a nadie por lo que frunce el ceño. — ¿Dónde esta Isaac? —_

_Lydia mira a Allison, ya sabía la respuesta aunque nadie lo ha hablado, es una banshee, la beta la mira, estaba nerviosa, ambas se conocían mucho para poder solo entender una mirada entre ellas, Ally era demasiado buena para esto, ya tenía suficiente con que pensara que la muerte del beta fuera su culpa, cuando no es cierto, es imposible, ella quiere ayudar a su amiga, por eso mira a Kira y se acerca un poco._

_— Isaac ha muerto. —_

_Scott mira a Kira preocupado, Allison empieza a morder el interior en su mejilla, lo hacía cuando no quería llorar, Lydia se muestra fuerte, dar estas noticias ha sido parte de su vida desde hace mucho, ya era un tanto insensible por eso, pero no es como si lo hiciera apropósito, por dentro estaba triste por todas las muertes de esa noche._

_Todas._

_Kira niega con la cabeza, grandes lágrimas salen de sus bonitos ojos, Scott quiere abrazarla pero ella lo obliga alejarse, darle esta clase de noticia a una mujer embaraza era lo peor, las hormonas iban hacer que reaccionara horriblemente, era por eso y muchas otras cosas que Lydia nunca tendrá hijos._

_— Por favor. — Dice entre sollozos la kitsune. — Por favor dime que no es cierto Allison. —_

_La beta balbucea, Lydia la mira y niega con la cabeza disimuladamente, le hace señas para que no hable de lo que pasó con eso, no era lo ideal en ese momento porque Kira no estaba pensando con claridad por estar dolida, en luto, en negación de ese luto._

_— Casi me matan…— Empieza Allison, Lydia cierra los ojos, sintiéndose derrotada. — Isaac me salvo, se interpuso ante la bala... —_

_— ¡Tu arruinaste mi vida! — Kira se quiere acercar a la werewolf para hacerle daño, Lydia se interpone en el camino pero es Scott quien agarra a Kira de la cintura y le impide hacer alguna locura. — ¡Tú lo odiabas, se cómo lo mirabas, querías hacerle daño! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Lo sé! — Ella se detiene con un jadeo saliendo de su boca, se dobla con los brazos rodeando su vientre._

_— Kira tu bebé. — Dice preocupado Scott, tratando de acercarse pero Kira temblaba demasiado, asustada no quería que nadie se le acercara. — Tienes que calmarte, Kira. —_

_Los ojos de Kira empiezan a brillar, una silueta de fuego le rodea, parecía un zorro, Lydia se aleja y agarra a Allison de la muñeca, queriendo alejarla para que no saliera herida de este ataque de furia de la kitsune, pero Allison se suelta y se acerca a Kira._

_Es que todos les gustaba llevarle la contraria a la banshee._

_— Kira yo lo siento mucho, es cierto, hasta hace muy poco odiaba a Isaac. — Dice acercándose lentamente, Kira le mira de forma furiosa. — Él me hirió, no porque quisiera en realidad, es cosa de betas, yo lo entendía pero nunca quise admitirlo... Él era un buen hombre, se enamoró de ti sinceramente, y él quisiera que no te pusieras en peligro a ti ni a su bebé. — Kira se queda muy quieta, ni siquiera pareciera que respiraba. — Isaac te ha dejado un precioso regalo, por favor piensa en eso, en esa vida inocente en tu vientre, y en Millie, ella espera por ti. —_

_Kira baja la mirada, y poco a poco se endereza a la vez que el fuego de la silueta desaparece al igual que los ojos brillantes, pero seguía llorando, las lágrimas caen sobre la blanca nieve, Kira se acaricia el vientre con sumo cariño._

_Allison sorprende a la banshee, incluso a la kitsune, cuando se acerca y la abraza, Kira no la aleja pero tampoco corresponde, haciendo lucir el abrazo muy tenso, ambas empiezan a llorar en silencio, sin poder resistirlo más Scott se une al abrazo, y Kira queda en la mitad, apretados por los werewolf, aunque no se queja, incluso parece que le relaja el gesto de esos dos._

_Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, pero el alivia recorre su cuerpo. Estaba tan ansiosa por esas vacaciones."_

….

La rubia-fresa se siente mucho más relajada luego de terminar de beber el líquido verde (Estaba tan _relajada_ que incluso había olvidado el nombre de la poción), había aprovechado que la casa estaba vacía para poder tener su momento de calma, ha pasado mucho desde que no lo hace y la verdad es que la necesitaba.

No pudo retenerlo más tiempo

Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, se estaba haciendo daño lentamente, Olga se lo ha advertido un millón de veces, pero también Olga no ha dejado de darle más y es porque la bruja la entiende, sabe que las voces son insoportables, las banshees y brujas normalmente están a un paso de volverse locas, por completo locas, y por eso aquel liquido verde era como sus mejores amigos, era lo mejor de verdad, a las brujas le ayudaban con su magia que solía salir de control por la intensidad de sus emociones, mientras que con las banshee solo les adormece, las voces desaparecen, y empieza a ver los colores muchos más fuertes, era asombroso, era relajante, solo eso, de verdad, aunque es cierto que Lydia no sería capaz de confesar que ella toma eso a sus amigas, le avergonzaba un poco, porque era solo un tonto movimiento que hacía para tratar de volverse estúpida, ser ignorante como sus amigas parecía que era lo mejor.

Ellas eran felices.

Stiles y Malia salieron, todos han decidido que es tiempo que empiecen actuar normal, y eso significaba arreglar sus vidas, los dos alfas habían decidido buscar una casa para ellos y sus hijos, Kira no está feliz con que se lleven a Millie pero tampoco lo impide, principalmente porque ya les informo a todos que ella debía volver con sus padres al menos hasta que el bebé naciera, Lydia supone que ese par ya debió llegar a la mansión Hale en California, fueron a buscar los papeles de la herencia Hale para que Malia pudiera resolver todo antes de empezar una nueva vida, Stiles simplemente ayudara a su esposa (Lydia estaba aún enojada con eso, el saber que ellos se casaron en secreto le hizo sentirse herida).

Kira fue a la escuela de los niños mayores, debía informarle a la directora porque de la falta de los dos Hale (No puede llamar a Millicent como Stilinski, suena ridículo para ella), además que empezara hacer formal el hecho de que ella no es la madre bilógica de Millie, los niños tardaran un poco en volver a clases, pero más importante es que a Millie le traerá alguien nuevo, sus padres bilógicos, con Ben aun no es seguro con quien vendrá porque primero debían arreglar quien tomara la custodia del huérfano.

Los niños y bebés estaban en la casa Lahey, Cora les cuidaba, Lydia estaba con ella hasta que Liam llego, entonces la banshee prefirió darles su espacio, como sabía que Scott había ido con su madre, ella decidió ir a la casa de Breaden (La muerte de Breaden le afecto mucho a Allison y Cora, eran muy cercanas a la mercenaria) ya que estaría vacía, no tardo entonces en aprovechar aquella enorme oportunidad para beber la poción que le pidió a Olga hace días atrás (La bruja ya no se escondida, de hecho pensaba volver a California para abrir de nuevo su negocio de adivinación, Lydia va extrañar a la vieja bruja).

Estaba recostada boca abajo en el fino sillón de cuero blanco, una mano había caído fuera luego que la poción le adormeció la mente por completo, el frasquito resbalo entre sus dedos, por lo que ahora estaba en el suelo aun lado de ella, esta sensación no duraba mucho, pero cada minuto valía la pena para la banshee, sus ojos se cierran de a poco, las voces habían desaparecido por completo, y ella había olvidado todo por lo que ha pasado en los últimos años, ese pensamiento le hace sonreír, aunque no está segura si lo hace porque tampoco sentía del todo su rostro en el momento.

Oye una voz muy en el fondo de su cabeza, eso la hace fruncir el ceño, sentía que el efecto estaba pasando muy rápido cuando no debería ser así, tal vez deberá usar algo más fuerte ahora, pero entonces aquella voz parece acercarse y alguien le agarra de los brazos con brusquedad, hace un gran esfuerzo pero logra abrir los ojos.

Podría jurar que en ese momento, cuando observa la cara preocupada de Scott McCall, si corazón se detiene, aunque ella no muere, ella no tiene esa suerte.

….

_"Millie había quedado congelada, y era porque no sabía qué hacer, si llorar, reír, dejar de tener miedo, ser feliz o estar triste, ese día fue torturada, dijeron que perdió a sus padres biológicos, casi un león la come, vio a una persona ser comida frente a sus ojos, pero también logro mantener a los bebés a salvo y sus padres biológicos volvieron a ella, le salvaron, se salvaron, Millie se sentía muy aliviada, pero no dejo de temblar hasta que llegaron a la clínica, le revisaron, inyectaron, hicieron muchas preguntas hasta que la dejaron descansar en una habitación para ella sola, no quería estar sola, quería a sus mamás y papás (Cuando vio a Kira la abrazo igual de fuerte que hizo con sus padres biológicos), pero supone que ellos también deben estar siendo revisados, o tal vez están siendo informados ahora de lo que le paso a ella, Be y los bebés._

_No pudo dormir, Deaton y Alyssa le pidieron que lo hiciera, pero ella no puedo por lo que se levanta, camina descalza, el piso era frio, la bata de hospital era poco abrigadora, pero ella abre la puerta y entra a la habitación enfrente, entra sin tocar porque no creía que Ben le dejara pasar, su primo estaba en la camilla boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, ella sabía que en realidad no estaba dormido y podría jurar que ya le sintió, se sube a la camilla, haciéndose más cerca de los pies de su primo que a otro lado en la grande camilla._

_— Ben. —_

_Él no abre los ojos. — No deberías estar aquí. —_

_— ¿Por qué no has llorado? — Su primo no dice nada. — Cuando me dijeron que Stiles y Malia estaban muertos yo llore…—_

_Ben abre los ojos y se sienta en la camilla. — Fuimos criados diferentes, Millie. — Dice con mucha seriedad, pero no es grosero. — Si hubieras crecido como un verdadero Hale entonces no hubieras llorado por la simple muerte de un familiar. —_

_— Pero ella es tu mamá. — Dice confundida, lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido para ella. — ¿No estas triste? —_

_— Claro que sí, pero llorar no traerá de vuelta a mi mamá. —_

_No puede decir nada después de eso, en parte era un punto, pero ve los ojos de su primo, estaba determinado a no sentir, pero sentía, porque fuera lo que fuera también es humano y tiene un corazón, esa noche cambio el rumbo de su vida, y no quería que Ben se sintiera solo, mucho menos que sintiera que no puede expresar su tristeza._

_Solo tiene 12 años._

_— Esta bien no estar bien siempre. — Se acerca un poco a él. — No te hace más fuerte simplemente ignorar tus sentimientos. —_

_Ben achica los ojos. — ¿Eso te lo dijo Kira? — Millie asiente con la cabeza. — Ves, ella no es una Hale. — Se muestra decepcionado._

_Eso suena como un insulto para la niña, y sin poder evitarlo se siente enojada con el huérfano. — No quiero ser uno de ustedes. —_

_— Es demasiado tarde. —_

_— No. — Ella se baja de la camilla, luego gira para mirar a su primo. — Es demasiado tarde para ti. —_

_Millie sale después de eso, no queriendo seguir viendo y oyendo a su primo, parecía alguien sin sentimientos, y odiaba eso, porque sabía que en el interior de Ben había grandes emociones, es un buen niño, pero las, sus, creencias Hale le quieren hacer lucir como un insensible, una persona seca por dentro, esperaba de todo corazón que su mamá Malia no fuera así solo porque es otra Hale, la insensibilidad era algo que odiaba._

_No le gustaba Lydia Martin por algo._

_Ella iba entrar a su habitación, pero antes ve la puerta al lado, no debería meterse en esto, ya de por si Ben le puso de mal humor, pero le había dado el pesar a uno así que lo correcto era también hacerlo con el otro, aunque de seguro fuera también un idiota como Ben Derek._

_Entra a la habitación de Sean sin tocar antes de nuevo, el niño cazador estaba sentado en la camilla, llorando en silencio, cuando sus ojos se encuentra Millie siente un enorme vacío en su pecho._

_— Hey. —_

_Sean se limpia las lágrimas. — Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? —_

_Cierra la puerta y se acerca a la camilla, pero esta vez no toma asiento. — Siento mucho lo de tu mamá. —_

_— Fue mi culpa. — Sean baja la mirada, juega con sus dedos._

_— Claro que no. —_

_— No debí salir de la casa, casi me mato a mí mismo por ser un tonto, pero yo… Pensé en ti. — Alza la mirada hacia ella, se ve débil, como nunca lo has visto. — Lo siento. —_

_— No has hecho nada malo como para disculparte. — Ella le da una bonita sonrisa. — Y estas bien, Sean, si, lo que hiciste fue arriesgado pero esta noche todos estuvimos a punto de morir al menos una vez, así que no te sientas avergonzado de eso. —_

_Sea sonríe, pero no parece aun bien, es solo un gesto vacío, la mira mucho tiempo antes de agarrar su mano, ambos estaban igual de fríos por lo que no es incómodo, con el pulgar acaricia el dorso de ella, se siente agradable eso._

_— Me alegro que todos ustedes estén bien, de verdad lo hago, Millicent. —_

_— ¿Por qué lo dices así? Obviamente te creo. — Se alza sobre los dedos de sus pies, y une sus labios con los de Sean, se aleja muy rápido, él parece sorprendido, ella se encoje de hombros. — Es un regalo que me enseño dar un niño guapo. —_

_Sean ríe con eso, ellos hablan un poco más antes que ella se despide con la mano y regresa a su habitación._

_Esta vez sí puede dormir."_

….

Malia deja caer un gran puñado de libretas en el escritorio, Stiles alza la mirada para verla. — ¿De verdad? —

— Dijiste que me ayudarías. — Responde la werecoyote con una sonrisa.

Stiles suspira, volviendo la mirada a las libretas. — Tarde o temprano debía empezar a ser un buen esposo, pero esto será aburrido. —

Malia ríe. — Esto no te hará un buen esposo, Stiles. — Se acerca y le da un casto beso. — Desde hace un tiempo ya lo eres. —

Sostiene la mano de su esposa, la cual portaba el anillo que ahora podían usar todo el tiempo, ya que todos estaban finalmente enterados de su apresurada boda, pero es que era lo mejor con ellos, nunca podrán saber cuánto tiempo les queda de calma antes de que algo horrible de nuevo pase, y aquella costumbre no ha muerto a pesar de que Adina ha dejado de respirar.

— Eso es porque tengo una asombrosa esposa que me hace querer ser siempre mejor. —

— Creo que es al revés. — Espeta Malia. — Recuerda que la entrenada para asesinar soy yo. —

Stiles niega con la cabeza pero ríe antes de jalar a Malia y besarla, su mano libre la agarra de la cintura y le obliga sentarse en su regazo, la werecoyote no protesta, abre las piernas para poder acomodarse mejor encima de él, suelta la mano de ella para ahora pasarla a su rostro y profundizar el beso, Malia deja las manos encima del pecho de él, y Stiles absorbe todo lo que puede de ella, su olor, su tacto, su delicioso sabor.

Luego de la muerte de Isaac y Breaden la werecoyote decidió finalmente tomar el control completo de los negocios de su padre y madre, dejar a otros a cargo no era algo que debía hacer una mujer responsable, o eso creía su esposa, por otra parte Stiles estaría más que feliz de que ella se alejara por completo de los negocios de Peter Hale, no porque se sacrificó por Malia y su hijo Stiles podría olvidar todo lo que Peter hizo antes, como sea él se ofreció ayudarla en la revisión de papeles, aquellos que Malia nunca quiso ver luego de la muerte de sus padres, Isaac y Breaden se encargaron de la manada y Beacon Hills por mucho tiempo, en especial luego que Malia se fue a Londres con Cora, ahora que la werecoyote no quería dejar a cargo alguien más con eso debía ponerse al día con los planes, el dinero y demás cosas normales en las herencias, ellos no querían alejarse de sus hijos ni por una hora, pero era algo que debían hacer si querían empezar su nueva vida sin más dramas de por medio.

Malia es la que termina el beso, de una forma un tanto brusca. — Stiles, debemos revisar todo esto ahora si queremos llegar a la hora del almuerzo. — Le dice su chica seria.

Stiles hace un sonido de queja. — Mal, acabo de darme cuenta de algo importante. —

Malia frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué? —

— Nunca lo hicimos en la casa de tus padres, eso es algo que los novios deben hacer. —

Malia ríe. — Eso suena ridículo. —

— Tenia que intentarlo. — Reconoce el alfa Stilinski. — Solo que te extraño mucho Mal, ¿sabes lo difícil que es no poder pasar la noche con tu esposa? Ha sido así por mucho tiempo. —

La werecoyote le acaricia la mejilla con ternura. — También te extraño Stiles. — Admite ella.

Stiles deja las manos sobre la cadera de su esposa. — Ya quiero que seamos una familia por completo. — Dice con mucha ilusión.

Malia sonríe ampliamente, ha tardado, pero ella trata de volver a la normalidad, lo que sucedió en ese laberinto ha sido muy fuerte para ella, ni siquiera Stiles sabe todo lo que paso antes de que llegara, Malia no quiere hablar de eso, y él no iba presionarla, lo único que quería es que pensara cosas horribles de ella misma, ya tiene suficiente siendo una Hale.

Su padre aun no puede creer que estaba con una Hale, algo sobre que ambas familiar son muy distintas, Stiles no supo que decirle además de que simplemente la ama, con ese gran detalle todas las diferencias se van.

— Si, yo también. — Responde Mal antes de besarlo castamente en los labios. — Pero para eso tenemos que trabajar. — Le deja un beso en la punta de la nariz antes de finalmente levantarse y sentarse en las sillas enfrente del enorme escritorio.

Se encontraban en la biblioteca de la mansión Hale en California, Stiles nunca había entrado y la verdad estaba impresionado con lo grande, luminosa y bien cuidada, su esposa era una niña rica y hasta ahora se dio cuenta de eso, tal vez era cierto que aun debían conocerse al menos un poco más, había muchas cosas de las cuales no han hablado, como por ejemplo si ella iba tomar su apellido o no.

Malia Elizabeth Stilinski.

Sonaba bien para él.

….

_"— Pero ella es un werewolf, no se puede enfermar. — Dice Kira, sintiéndose muy confundida._

_— En el vientre no era un werewolf. — Replica Deaton. — Aunque es cierto que cuando su gen lobo tomo el control todo mal desarrollo o enfermedad debió desaparecer. —_

_— ¿Entonces que explica lo que le pasa a mi hija? — Pregunta Malia con desesperación, Stiles posa las manos sobre sus hombros, él estaba parado detrás de ella, Malia se calma un poco, el poder de la conexión de esos dos aún era sorprendente para Kira._

_La kitsune había terminado de ser revisada, cosa que no es muy fácil siendo una kitsune eléctrica, pero Alyssa Palvin lo había logrado, lo más importante fue cuando le hizo un ultrasonido, ella oyó por primera vez los latidos de su bebé, y no pudo evitar llorar, hubiera dado todo con tal de que Isaac estuviera con ella en ese momento, ambos viendo y oyendo a su bebé como debía ser, pero ahora nada cambiaría el hecho de que estaba muerto, eso lo sabe._

_Ella se siente como una viuda negra, y estaba decidida a definitivamente no volver a enamorarse nunca más._

_Nunca._

_Alyssa le dio tiempo de descansar luego de eso, hasta que llego Marin y le dijo que Deaton le espera, la guio en el laberinto que Kira siente son las instalaciones subterráneas de la clínica, hasta que llegaron a una enorme puerta doble, cuando entre ya todos estaban presente, o bueno, al menos los que son padres por ahora. Toma asiento al lado de Malia luego que Stiles se le ofrece el lugar, Deaton estaba adelante con las manos entrelazadas y los codos sobre el escritorio, esa expresión seria que ha visto desde que lo conoce. Cora estaba apoyada en una pared cerca de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, parecía muy cansada, aún más que Malia y Stiles que estuvieron dentro del laberinto por mucho más tiempo._

_Kira no quiere ni imaginar lo mal que se ve._

_Deaton es directo y les cuenta sobre lo de Millie sin rodeos, la chica asiática no lo puede creer, y cuando ve a Malia sabe que ella tampoco lo hace, ambas madres tratan de mantener la calma pero era difícil cuando alguien te estaba diciendo que tu hija de solo 10 años tenía una enfermedad en su corazón._

_ Las cosas malas nunca parecen acabar._

_— Cuando Millie nació fue envenenada de oscuridad. — Empieza Deaton con calma. — El hechizo que Adina uso en ella para conectarla a una muñeca era magia negra, la peor de todas, era muy pequeña para rebatirla, solo llevaba un minuto de nacida, pero por suerte solo le afecto un lugar, su corazón. —_

_— ¿Suerte? — Dice Stiles incrédulo, preocupado, mientras que a Kira se le forma un nudo en la garganta. — ¿Qué tiene eso de suerte? —_

_— Que Millie no murió, logro resistir todo este tiempo con un corazón que puede detenerse en cualquier momento. — Responde el médico._

_— Lo siento, eso aún no me hace sentir mejor. — Dice molesto Stiles._

_Deaton suspira. — La magia es algo con y sin sentido, y eso hace muy difícil de explicar, muchas veces ni seres mágicos entienden la mayoría de sus poderes, no creo que Adina pensara que lo que hizo afectara a Millie, son consecuencias laterales que normalmente no pasa, pero Millie ya de por si es especial, es mitad werewolf, mitad werecoyote, y humana, sus genes son mutantes que combinados con la magia consiguió ese resultado. —_

_— ¿Hay algún tratamiento? — Pregunta ahora Malia, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. — ¿Una cura? — Pregunta con más esperanza._

_El medico les pasa una radiografía de pecho de la niña, con la punta de una pluma les señala el punto negro en el corazón, no era muy grande, apenas notorio, y Kira quiere creer que eso es bueno, debía aferrarse a algo positivo o se volverá loca._

_— Esta mancha creció hoy por todo el estrés que paso, Kira le dio una vida tranquila hasta este momento, por eso nunca presento problema, pero ahora probablemente tenga pérdida de memoria de cosas pequeñas, y sentirá dolor en sus extremidades, pero será controlado con un tratamiento que Alyssa ayudara en hacer…—_

_— La magia enfermo a Millie en un principio, ¿cómo esto será diferente? — Pregunta Cora, metiéndose en la conversación por primera vez._

_— Principalmente porque no es magia negra, Alyssa es una bruja blanca. — Responde con orgullo el viejo médico. — Y este tratamiento solo será de tres días, debe tomar la poción luego de cada comida ya que le debilitara un tanto, ayudara con el dolor bastante, pero ustedes tiene que entender que ella no debe pasar por situaciones de emociones fuertes, de estrés, nunca, o aquella mancha crecerá y la magia oscura detendrá su corazón, lo absorberá por completo. — _

_— ¡Debe alguna forma de eliminar eso! — Exclama Malia._

_Deaton niega con la cabeza. — La magia oscura no se puede eliminar, solo retener. —_

_Kira agarra la mano de Malia, llamando la atención de la coyote y el alfa. — Podemos lograr que ella tenga una vida normal y en paz ahora, ¿no? —_

_Ambos padres bilógicos de la niña le ven, luego se ven entre ellos, hasta que Malia aprieta el agarre. — Si. — Responde Malia._

_— Millie nunca pasara por algo como esto de nuevo. — Termina la promesa Stiles._

_Ellos iban a trabajar en verdadero equipo por fin, porque lo más importante que les unía le necesitaban más que nunca, y ellos iban hacer que ella tuviera una gran vida."_

….

Kira sonríe enternecida cuando Millie aprieta sus bracitos para no dejarla ir, la verdad que le es increíble a la kitsune que Millie, a pesar de que tiene una familia nueva y mucho más completa, siga queriéndola y respetando como a una madre, su madre, nunca ha dejado de llamarla de esa forma y era algo que hinchaba el corazón de Kira, era algo que le mantenía aun a flote.

Casi siente como que tiene que agradecerle a Malia y Stiles por darle vida a una hija tan hermosa y adorable, hasta que recuerda que Millie no parece heredar eso de sus padres biológicos precisamente, Cora dijo que de seguro Millie era así por su crianza, y eso orgullece mucho más a Kira Yukimura.

— Bebé no me iré ahora. — Le dice a su hija, acariciando sus brazos delgados.

— Ya lo sé, pero hay que aprovechar cada minuto. — Responde Millie alzando el rostro para verla a los ojos.

Apenas la kitsune cruzo la puerta Millie corrió y le abrazo, ha estado así desde que Kira le informo que debía volver a irse, esta vez no quiso irse en secreto, la última vez solo logro preocupar a Isaac y hacer sentir a Millie que ya no le quiere, por eso le dijo a todos sus planes, incluso le confeso a Millie porque debía hacerlo, la niña era inteligente y comprendió enseguida que esto lo hacía por el bien del bebé, su nuevo hermanito, pero la niña le hizo prometer también que iba a volver antes que el bebé naciera, porque ella quería verlo y cuidarlo como buena hermana mayor, Kira no sabe si podrá en realidad hacerlo, pero lo prometió.

Kira ríe. — Vale, pero necesito hablar con Malia y Cora. —

Millie finalmente se aleja. — La tía Cora está hablando con Liam en el jardín, y mamá Malia ni papá Stiles han regresado aun. —

— Oh. — Mira alrededor, los bebés tomaban la siesta en la cuna, el televisor estaba encendido y estaba proyectando una caricatura de un gato azul, o algo así, ve por la puerta de cristal y observa a Cora y Liam, estaban hablando pero en calma, eso era algo bueno. — ¿Y los niños? —

— En su habitación. — La niña se cruza de brazos, enojada. — No han querido dejarme pasar, así que no tengo ni idea que están haciendo. —

Deaton no se equivocó con que Millie tendría mala memoria, ha olvidado la mayoría de lo que paso en el laberinto, y también olvida pequeñas cosas ahora, como que ella tiene súper oído y podría usarlo para saber qué hace los chicos, aun así Kira prefiere no decir nada, acaricia la cabeza de su hija, han tenido que cortarle el cabello porque Adina y sus torturas le habían quemado algunos pedazos de pelo, por lo que ahora lo tenía hasta arriba de los hombros, seguía siendo hermosa claramente.

— ¿Estas aburrida? — La niña asiente con la cabeza. — ¿Quieres hacer galletas? — Le pregunta a su hija.

Millie sonríe ampliamente. — ¡Si! — La agarra de la mano.

Ambas van a la cocina, Cora la mira y le da una sonrisa como saludo, Kira le corresponde, antes de finalmente pasar su ultimo día con su hija mayor, además, probablemente era la última vez que podría tenerla bajo el mismo techo, Millie ahora vivirá con sus padres, y Kira es la que ya empezó a extrañar a su hija.

Es cierto que ellas debían aprovechar cada momento.

….

_"Cora se siente muy mal por su prima, que Millie este enferma por magia oscura suena horrible, pero la beta también quería saber que pasaba con su bebé y porque había sangrado tanto, por eso da un paso adelante luego que todos estaban en silencio, pareciendo olvidar la presencia de ella, no es como que le enojara, también es madre y sabe que en esos momentos solo se puede pensar en los pequeños._

_— ¿Y Jack? — Pregunta llamando la atención del médico. — ¿Mi hijo está bien? —_

_Deaton la mira de forma profesional, a pesar de que él les conocía a todos desde muy pequeños no parece encariñado con alguno, solo son negocios, notablemente Deaton era alguien de la manada original, y todos quisieron ignorarlo._

_— Ahora está bien, pero un minuto más en el laberinto y hubiera muerto, os aseguro. — Pasa un escalofrió por la columna de la chica. — Aun no sabemos qué pasa con Jack, pero eso de que nació muerto debe ser una pista…—_

_— Espera. — Le interrumpe la beta. — ¿Cómo que nació muerto? Eso no es cierto…—_

_— Alyssa lo revivió, Cora, él definitivamente nació muerto. —_

_La chica Hale siente que su cabeza va explotar. — ¿Fue con magia? —_

_— Si. —_

_— ¿Y eso no le afecto su corazón como a Millie? — Pregunta Cora, Malia espera también ansiosa la respuesta de Deaton._

_— Era magia blanca, muy diferente a la que usaron con Millie, así que Jack está bien con eso, aun así sus defensas están muy bajas, tienes que cuidarlo casi como en una burbuja, no podrá hacer las cosas de niño normal hasta que su gen werewolf tome el control. —_

_Cora se siente muy confundida aun por lo que pregunta; — ¿Por qué? —_

_— La auto curación le dará la suficiente fuerza a sus defensas. Los genes de lobo deben despertar a lo años, os daré una lista de cosas que puede o no hacer hasta entonces. — Un silencio incómodo y triste llena la oficina, los hombros de Deaton caen. — Sé que es difícil por lo que están pasando, pero Millie y Jack han sobrevivido a esto, de verdad son fuertes a pesar de sus problemas, piensen en eso, ustedes como sus padres solo deben ayudarle en cierto cuidado, aunque créanme, es importante no la sobreprotección, no olviden que sus vidas están rodeadas de lo sobrenatural, y este mundo nunca es calmado, enséñeles a cuidarse ellos mismos y tendrán una larga y buena vida, piensen de esa forma, ¿vale? —_

_Todos asienten como niños obedientes, Kira pregunta si podrían verlos y él les informa que cedo a los bebés para que descansaran, y los grandes ahora deberán estar dormidos, es importante que descansen ahora, podrían hablar con ellos más tarde, cuando les despierten para que coman algo, por lo que les aconsejan que fueran a casa, tomaran un baño, comieran, y volvieran con un mejor aspecto para no asustar a los niños, ellos no tienen más opciones por lo que le agradecen a Deaton y salen de la oficina con un mal sabor de boca sin poder evitarlo, dijera lo que dijera Deaton sus hijos estaban enfermos, y eso nunca dejaría de preocuparles._

_Cuando llegan a la sala de espera Allison ya no estaba, Liam apenas la ve corre hacia ella (Deaton le pidió a Liam ir con ellos, pero Cora le dijo que mejor no, entonces Liam no queriendo discutir prefirió quedarse), él se muestra desesperado y muy preocupado, ella debió dejarlo ir porque ahora tendría que explicarle todo y la verdad no creía poder hacerlo muy bien, es que apenas y entendió a Deaton, no ha dormido nada en más de 24 horas, era imposible no estar algo distraída y cansada por el sueño._

_— ¿Todo está bien? — Pregunta Liam, aunque sabe la respuesta cuando ve sus ojos, él la conocía demasiado, después de todo hasta ese momento han sido una pareja por un año, y también mates._

_El ascensor hace ruido y se abre en ese momento, Cora gira para ver al recién llegado y nota que es Alyssa con una bata blanca de doctor, parece que ha estado ayudando sin descanso, Alyssa mira a Lydia, la cual desvía la mirada con demasiada obviedad, Cora ignora eso y se acerca a la médica sin responder a Liam antes, Alyssa se detiene cuando ella se hace delante de su camino._

_— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — Le pregunta, Liam se hace al lado de Cora, mirándolas confundido._

_Alyssa frunce su ceño, ya definitivamente no tenía ninguna sola quemadura, ha vuelto ser la misma Barbie que antes. — ¿Qué? —_

_— Que Jack nació muerto. —_

_— ¿Qué? — Cora ignora de nuevo a su ex, tampoco sabía eso y por eso estaba sorprendido viendo a Alyssa._

_— Oh. — Se pasa un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. — No supe como lo hice y Jack estaba bien, no creí importante entonces, solo os iba preocupar. — Es sincera._

_Cora no dice nada luego de eso, mira a la rubia varios segundos antes de abrazarla, Alyssa parece sorprendida y se tensa con el gesto, Liam también estaba sorprendido, y es que esto no era algo que Cora haría, pero es que ella estaba tan agradecida con la rubia, salvo a su bebé, esa no era una cosa pequeña._

_— Gracias. — Le susurra a la bruja, aun abrazándola y con los ojos cerrados._

_Alyssa finalmente sale de su asombro y corresponde el abrazo, no dice nada, ella es demasiado buena y humilde para eso, y fue cuando Cora confirmo que Alyssa no era como su madre biológica ni mucho menos su padre (Lydia ya les aclaro a todos con mucha felicidad que Alyssa no es la hermana de Malia), confiaba en la bruja, ya no importaba lo que dijera Lydia Martin."_

….

Liam llego hace poco, diciendo que debían hablar, el momento había llegado finalmente, Lydia les dejo solos, diciendo que estaría en la casa de al lado, entonces dejaron a Millie viendo televisión y salieron al jardín.

— Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? — Pregunto ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, ambos se habían abrigado porque hacia bastante frio.

— Sabes de que. —

Cora suspira. — Liam, ya te lo dije, no vamos a volver, tú me engañaste. —

— ¡Fue un error! — Dice desesperado. — Yo te amo Cora, no sé qué me paso ese día, créeme, eso no era yo. —

— El problema es que si lo eres, error o no, estuviste con tu ex, Liam, y eso nunca dejara de doler, no puede estar contigo sin pensar en que cualquier momento podrás volver hacerlo. —

— Eso jamás pasara…—

— Ya no confió en ti. — Ella es Cora Hale, es muy difícil sentir que pueda confiar en alguien, hacerlo es duro, lo hizo con Liam, le entrego todo y aun así él le engaño, es cierto que aún lo ama pero jamás podrá olvidar lo que hizo, es muy orgullosa, no iba volver a dejar que le lastimaran.

Liam se acerca. — Cora lo siento. —

— Si me lo hubieras dicho seguramente te hubiera perdonado. — Confiesa la beta. — Pero ya es muy tarde, Liam. — Suena calmada porque en la semana transcurrida ha logrado hacer que ya no le duela, aunque su pecho estaba apretado al pensar en esto como despedida definitiva.

_Y si_… Susurra divertida su parte animal, es algo de lo que han estado pensando mucho estos días.

— Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero te amo, no quiero ni puedo dejarte ir Cora, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo. — Parece que empezara a llorar en cualquier momento.

En ese momento Cora deseo haber sido criada de una forma diferente, pero sus prejuicios Hale eran demasiado fuerte, la infidelidad es algo que no se perdona, Malia se fue lejos solo con un beso de Stiles con Lydia, Corinne no volvió a estar con Peter luego de que supo lo de él con Adina, todos se seguían amando pero el orgullo es algo de lo que no se puede matar tan fácilmente, solo una infidelidad, una, y todo se acababa, era algo de chicas Hale supone.

Da un paso adelante. — También lo siento, pero ha pasado y ahora solo sigamos adelante. — Es más amable ahora.

Liam la mira por bastante tiempo. — Te necesito. — Termina por decir.

Cora sonríe. — Jack seguirá siendo tu hijo, puedes verlo cuantas veces quieras. —

— ¿Y tú? Lo siento, suena horrible y machista pero no poder verte con alguien más, no olvides que somos mates. —

Esta era la pregunta importante, sabía que Liam se había resistido tanto porque no quería parecer que pensara en ella como un objeto, pero era algo importante, en especial porque son mates, ella tampoco estaría bien observándolo con otra chica, es en parte culpa de Cora, ella no debió dejar que Liam le mordiera, pero ya es tarde para eso.

— No tenemos que ser una pareja. — Empieza la chica, Liam luce confundido. — Podemos estar juntos cuando queramos, abrazarnos bajo una manta, tal vez podamos besarnos, pero no como pareja, solo amigos. — Era lo más sincero que podrá lograr en ella, al menos ahora, cuando aún estaba muy presente el rostro de Hayden en su cabeza.

— Nunca te veré como una amiga. —

— Es lo único que te puedo dar, Liam. —

El werewolf baja la mirada, darse por vencido era lo mejor, cuanto más le rogaba a Cora más ella quería que él se alejara, era algo que no podía evitar, aunque fuera difícil terminar su relación era lo mejor para ambos, habían sido amigos antes y eso fue mucho mejor que una pareja, no funcionaban de esa forma y podrían hacerle daño a Jack como la Loba y Peter le hicieron a Malia.

Cora ve por la puerta de cristal a Kira y Millie, la kitsune había llegado antes, le da un saludo silencioso que Kira responde antes de llevarse Millie a la cocina, entonces la beta vuelva a ver a su ex novio.

Finalmente Liam le ve a los ojos de nuevo. — Siento mucho haber arruinado nuestra relación, es algo con lo que siempre me voy a odiar, pero seguiré luchando por nosotros, incluso aunque volvamos al inicio no me daré por vencido. — Extiende su mano. — ¿Amigos? —

Mira los ojos de Liam y luego su mano, esto parece una trampa, pero estaba bien con eso, también tenía la esperanza que alguna vez ella olvidara sus costumbres Hale y le perdonara, según Kira y Allison la esperanza es buena, es lo que mantiene a flote el mundo creyendo de que será mejor algún día, por eso estrecha su mano con la de él.

— Amigos. — Era el mejor trato entre ellos.

Por suerte no se habían casado.

Liam tomándola por sorpresa jala de su mano arrastrándola hasta que sus labios se conecten en un beso bastante inocente a como hace un año y medio, él se separa antes de que ella pueda evitarlo y suelta su mano.

— Eres un tramposo. — Recrimina la chica.

Él sonríe. — También te amo. —

Y en ese momento Cora empezó a dudar sobre su decisión, aunque ya es bastante tarde, Liam entra a la casa antes de que pudiera decir algo, él la conocía demasiado bien y hasta hace poco ella sentía que lo conocía también, pero todo puede pasar y no iba ser engañada de nuevo, no era tan tonta.


	28. Como nuestro amor

— ¡No te metas en mi vida! — Grita Lydia furiosa. — No eres nadie para tratar de meterte en mi vida, Scott. —

— Solo quiero que estés bien. —

— ¡Estoy bien! — Scott se muestra herido, Lydia suspira enojada, aunque no sabe si con Scott o con ella misma. — No es heroína ni nada de eso, Scott, es solo un…— Lo piensa con cuidado. — Un calmante. —

— Que huele a droga. —

— Todos los calmantes son drogas, aquellas pastillas que se toman para el resfriado lo es, así que deja de ser tan dramático. —

Lydia odiaba tanto que Scott le haya descubierto, de verdad no era como si estuviera avergonzada, no ha hecho nada malo, pero McCall era alguien tan sobreprotector con ella, Kira, Allison, incluso a veces Malia, y eso era algo que le estaba poniendo de los nervios, es una banshee, no necesitaba cuidados, es incluso más peligrosa que cualquier werewolf si desea serlo, por lo que Scott debía relajarse o definitivamente alejarse.

Odiaba sentirse controlada.

— Hable con Olga. — Empieza el alfa.

Lydia cierra los ojos con fuerza. — Oh genial. — Aprieta los dientes.

— Ella dijo que eso puede hacerle mucho daño a tu cabeza…—

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso no es lo que quiero? — Pregunta alzando el mentón y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, cierta altanería solo para acabar con esto.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerte daño? — Scott se muestra más preocupado que al principio, y eso era decir mucho.

Baja los brazos y trata de verse más calmada. — Solo era una broma, no me pasara nada Scott, lo tengo todo bajo control. —

Scott se acerca demasiado, ella no se aleja para no verse intimidada. — Sé que mientes. — Dice entre dientes, manteniendo su calma. — ¿Y sabes qué? Ya no me importa lo que digas, no dejare que te hagas daño solo porque no eres buena soportando la culpa. — Scott sigue acercándose y entonces ella retrocede ahora, termina contra la barra de tragos en su espalda.

— ¿Qué culpa? — Pregunta confundida, se agarra a la barra enterrando las uñas en la fina madera.

Las manos de Scott se posan al lado de las suyas en la barra, encerrándola entre sus fuertes brazos y torsos, Lydia trata de ignorar una nueva corriente eléctrica pasando por su columna. — Que mataste a Adina Parker, tu mentora. —

Lydia lo empuja, aunque no logra nada, su fuerza no es nada comparada a la de un werewolf alfa, por eso sol gana tocar el pecho fuerte de McCall, ella lo mira muy enojada, no iba verse débil solo porque le gustan. — No sabes nada de mí. — Le reta.

— Se más de lo que te gustaría admitir. — Susurra Scott muy cerca de su boca.

Pasos se oyen y ellos no pueden alejarse lo suficiente rápido cuando Allison cruza el umbral de la sala. — Siento por interrumpir. —

La banshee esta vez se empuja a Scott lejos, él se muestra calmado, pero Lydia estaba muy avergonzada, Ally no debería verle de esa forma, podría malinterpretarlo y confundirse más, Allison se mostraba inexpresiva, tratando de no parecer que la escena le ha afectado, pero eso es imposible, Allison amaba a Scott, esto estaba mal y punto.

Estúpido McCall.

— No es lo que crees…—

— Lydia solo vine porque tu mamá está esperándote afuera, en el jardín delantero de la casa Lahey. — Ella les dé una sonrisa antes de salir sin dejar posibilidad de explicaciones.

Martin gira para ver a McCall. — Arruinas mi vida. — Le dice antes de entonces salir para encontrar a la otra persona que le ha arruinado bastante la vida.

Cruza el jardín Hale hasta llegar al de Lahey, Scott le llevo a la casa de Breaden para que hablaran, pidiéndole a los chicos que le dejaran solos, Lydia no tuvo de más porque el muy idiota le amenazo con decirle a las chicas de su "problema", y eso no era algo que quería por supuesto.

Su madre le espera cerca de la camioneta que usaba, había venido sola y además vestía por completo de negro, botas negras y un enorme abrigo negro, con lentes de sol negros también, parecía excesivamente de luto, cuando la mira se retira los lentes y le da una sonrisa tímida, Lydia se hace enfrente sin ningún sentimiento que mostrar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta directamente.

Su relación con su madre nunca fue la mejor, fue una madre muy joven por lo que inexperta, luego cuando su padre les maltrataba fue volvió una verdadera molestia sumisa, cuando llegaron a la manada de Peter su relación mejor un poco, aunque Lydia se sentía más cómoda con la compañía de Adina por lo que pasaba más tiempo con ella que con Natalie, y a Natalie ni le molesto o importo eso, luego vino lo de Eichen House y ella empezó a odiar a su madre por haber permitido que le dejaran en un lugar tan horrible, las torturas no ayudaron con eso, luego salió y no podía ni verla, su momento más cercano a madre e hija fue cuando vino a verla al hospital por el atentado que sufrió por Adina, pero no hablaron mucho, solo aquellas palabras de formalidad, agradeció por venir al laberinto (Fue la primera vez que sintió que le importa de verdad a Natalie, verla entrar al fuego por ella, su hija), pero no esperaba volver a verla de nuevo, no al menos en bastante años, porque ellas no iba a ser cercanas nunca, eso es obvio.

— Vine a despedirme. — Dice aun sonriendo la mujer pelirroja.

Lydia frunce las cejas. — ¿Te iras? —

— Si, Noah y yo hemos decidido darnos una nueva oportunidad, por eso decidimos ir a Francia, viviremos en nuestra casa. — Señala entre ella y la chica. — La que Peter nos compró. —

— No sabía que aun la tenías. —

— Las escrituras están a tu nombre, de hecho todo lo que Peter me dio lo está, incluida la mansión Martin, así que felicidades, tienes un cuarto de este pueblo. —

— Que emocionante. — Dice con mucho sarcasmo. — Bueno, os deseo un buen viaje. —

— Lydia. — Le llama su madre antes que pudiera dar media vuelta para alejarse, vuelve a mirar a la mujer inexpresiva, le gustaría decir que extrañaría a su madre, o que estaba triste por su partida, pero no es así, ha pasado 10 años y se acostumbró a no tener madre. — Siento por todo lo que te hice pasar en Eichen House, por no ser una mejor madre, espero que tengas una buena vida y por favor no dudes que te amo, sé que nunca lo entenderás pero todo lo que hice fue por tu bien, siempre pensé en ti, y espero que ahora, siendo la banshee de todos ellos. — Señala la casa detrás de Lydia. — Puedas hacer un mejor trabajo que yo. — Sus ojos se llena de lágrimas, es cuando ella nota las arrugas en sus ojos. — Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. — Antes de que Lydia pudiera evitarlo Natalie la abraza.

La banshee con cierta incomodidad le da palmaditas a la espalda de su mamá, antes de alejarla, no iba poder tener aquel contacto físico por más tiempo, Natalie seca sus lágrimas, y entonces Lydia comprende que esta era definitivamente la última vez que se verán.

— También te deseo lo mejor. — Es lo más sincera que puede, da unos pasos lejos.

La puerta de la casa Lahey se abre en ese momento, Noah sale y detrás de ellos son todos los Stilinski Hale, así que el viejo sheriff se había venido a despedir también, Malia le da una mirada, tenía en brazo a Myles, su amiga no era como Natalie o la Loba, es una buena madre, y Lydia estaba muy orgullosa de ella, le da una sonrisa que la werecoyote corresponde con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

Por fin se sentía como que las cosas podrían ir bien, pero entonces Scott sale de la otra casa y sus ojos se encuentran, la sonrisa en su boca se borra.

….

Malia estaba en el sofá, Cora jugaba con Jack y Allison a su lado jugando con Myles, mientras que Stiles estaba en el jardín jugando con Millie que reía y gritaba emocionada cuando su papá la alza para hacer el avión con ella, Malia los ve por la puerta de cristal con una sonrisa, era un día de paz que quería guarda en su memoria para siempre, también fue la primera vez que vio a Stiles y Millie jugar juntos, pareciendo oficialmente padre e hija, era una escena adorable, el corazón de Malia parecía hincharse con cada risa, tanto de Millie como de los bebés.

El timbre suena, Allison le pasa Myles y va abrir la puerta, Allison no regresa pero quien si entra es Noah Stilinski, aquel suegro que nunca conoció oficial y formalmente. Malia se pasa a Myles a la cintura y se levanta, sintiéndose extraña de tener al nieto de sus hijos tan cerca luego de lo sucedido en el laberinto, Stiles fue hablar con él a la estación tres días después, y dijo que no estaba enojado con ellos y también se disculpó, pero Stiles no quiso ser muy detallado por lo que no entendió que paso de verdad en ese encuentro, y mucho menos no entendió porque el sheriff no había ido a conocer sus nietos o a ella, era una familia ahora.

Una que crecía a pasos grandes.

— Hola sheriff. — Saluda educadamente.

El hombre sonríe, no portaba el uniforme, solo vestía de civil con una muy moderna chaqueta de cuero que le quedaba bastante bien, se parecía mucho a Stiles.

— Hola Malia. — Él no se atreve a cruzar el umbral de la sala aun, sus ojos se posan en el bebé en sus brazos, el cual era muy obvio se parecía a Stiles y a él. — ¿Él es…?—

— Si. — Dice antes de que pueda terminar la pregunta. Los ojos de Noah brillan.

— Es hermoso. — Susurra Noah con sincero cariño, sin despagar los ojos de Myles. — Se parece mucho a Claudia. —

Eso hace que Malia ve a su hijo, no podía decir si eso es verdad o no, nunca conoció a la madre de Stiles, ni siquiera en fotos porque él no tenía, esas las guardaba el sheriff había dicho, pero hasta ese momento ella había estado tan segura que Myles era la viva imagen de Stiles y el sheriff.

— ¿Papá? — Stiles entra con Millie en brazos, aunque ya tenía diez años le gustaba que Stiles la cargara, diciendo que era por todo el tiempo que no la sostuvo de bebé, ellos se reían mucho con las ocurrencias de su hija. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Se hace al lado de Malia y baja a Millie, la niña se hace enfrente con las manos de Stiles sobre los hombros, veía al sheriff con mucha curiosidad, hasta ese momento no había conocido a su abuelo.

Cora se levanta y va para la cocina, dándoles privacidad, pero a Malia le hubiera gustado que no lo hiciera, sentía que necesitaba apoyo, nunca antes había tenido una reunión con su familia política, por lo que definitivamente no sabía qué hacer.

— Vine para despedirme, me iré en unas horas a Francia con Natalie. — Responde el Stilinski mayor.

— ¿Y cuándo volverán? — Pregunta Stiles de nuevo.

— Es tiempo indefinido. —

Malia ve a su esposo. — Oh. — Dice sorprendido él.

El silencio reina en ese momento, Stiles no despaga los ojos de su padre y Malia de Stiles, hasta que Millie les llama la atención jalándoles el extremo de sus ropas, ellos bajan la mirada para verle. — ¿Él es mi abuelo? — Pregunta en un susurro, para que el sheriff no pudiera oírle.

Stiles y Malia se ven, antes de que él vuelva a bajar la mirada y responda. — Si, él es. —

Millie sonríe y antes de que pudieran hacer algo ella corre hacia el señor. — ¡Hola soy Millie! — Dice con mucha emoción infantil.

El sheriff sonríe ampliamente. — Hola Millie, soy Noah. —

— ¡Eres mi abuelo! — Dice sorprendiendo al Stilinski mayor. — Nunca antes tuve un abuelo, o abuela. — Chaquea la lengua, algo muy particular de Corinne. — ¡Estoy muy feliz de conocerte! — Malia nota la mirada de Noah, es algo como "ella es muy a la familia de su mamá, no como Myles", por suerte no parece que eso le diera favoritismos entre sus nietos.

— Nunca tuve una nieta antes. — Millie ríe con eso. — Me alegra conocerte Millie. — Le acaricia la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te vas abuelo? — Su hija podía ser muy curiosa a veces, eso iba ser un problema de seguro.

— Me han dicho que empezaras una nueva vida, ¿es verdad? — Millie asiente con la cabeza. — Yo también lo hare, una nueva vida con mi nueva esposa. —

Millie parece decepcionada pero aun así sonríe. — De acuerdo, te deseo mucha suerte abuelo. —

— Y yo a ti nieta. —

….

Ben estaba en la casa del árbol junto con Sean Argent, ambos en la mesa de la mitad, y notaron que muy pronto ellos no podrán entrar más al lugar puesto que estaban creciendo bastante, será triste cuando ya no lo puedan hacer, la última semana el lugar ha sido el mejor escondite para ellos de Millie, aman a la niña, pero ella trata de no estar feliz por ellos y eso no les parecía bien, Millie no debe estar triste a la fuerza, debe estar feliz porque sus padres estaban vivos, bueno, la mayoría de los cuatro, algo era algo.

Millie sufrió demasiado con la muerte de Isaac, fue el primera padre oficial que alguna vez conoció, y fue aun peor cuando Kira le dijo que Jackson también estaba muerto, Millie duro en la cama todo un día, aunque al final ellos le hicieron lograr ver que debía pensar en los padres que aún estaba a su lado con vida, eso le hizo entender que tenía más padres que ellos y debería aprovecharlo. Kira se fue esa mañana, Millie se sentía demasiado triste por lo que Stiles empezó a jugar con ella para distraerla, entonces ellos decidieron ir a la casa del árbol para no molestar con su sombrío humor por sus pérdidas.

Estaban felices por Millie, pero aún seguía siendo difícil lucir estar bien todo el tiempo cuando ellos son huérfanos y nada quitara ese hecho.

— Allison ya me dijo porque actúan todos tan raros con Millicent. — Dijo Sean, comiendo una de las galletas que Millie hizo ayer con Kira para todos ellos, fueron muchas galletas.

Ben se limpia la boca con una servilleta antes de hablar. — ¿Y qué es? —

Era cierto que todos estaban raros con Millie en los últimos días, siempre han sido tiernos con la niña, eso era lo normal, pero nunca la trataron como si fuera un bebé, mucho menos cuando Millicent puede convertirse en un lobo por completo, pero luego del laberinto no la dejan sola, no le permiten usar sus poderes y mucho menos hacer cosas "pesadas" cuando en realidad Millie era lo suficiente fuerte como para romper tablas de madera con su cabeza.

— Esta enferma. —

Ben frunce las cejas. — Eso es imposible. —

Sean agarra otra galleta y sirve más leche en su vaso habían decidido tener una especie de picnic en la casa del árbol para solo ellos dos, estaban cansados las miradas de lastima de todos en la manada, incluso de Millie. — También lo creí, pero Allison dijo algo sobre magia negra y culpa de Adina, supongo que lo entenderás mejor vos. —

— Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso debe ser que dejo de oler a lobo luego que se transformó. —

— ¿No huele a werewolf? — Suena muy curioso el niño cazador.

— Huele a humana, como los mágicos lo hacen, por eso son buenos en ocultarse. —

— ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? —

— Nadie tampoco lo hizo, pensé que estaba perdiendo mis poderes en realidad, pero sonaba estúpido comentarlo cuando había tantos problemas de vida o muerte. —

Sean lo mira fijamente por varios segundos antes de finalmente decir algo. — Mis padres hablaban mucho de vuestra familia, decían que los Hale son personas egoístas y manipuladoras, nunca piensan en nadie más que ellos mismo, noto que Millicent es bastante manipuladora, en especial con nosotros. — Ambos ríen por lo bajo con eso, era muy cierto. — Pero, también veo que no es verdad que solo piensen en ustedes mismo solamente, se preocuparan por los demás, por toda la manada, sin importar que lleven su sangre o no, los tratan por igual, se aman por igual, puede ser que mis padre se hayan equivocado entonces. —

— Los padres suelen hacer eso. — Reconoce Ben Derek.

El niño asiente con la cabeza, desde que ambos han perdido a sus padres han dejado aquella rivalidad por todo, ahora se sentían más unidos que nunca porque pasaron por algo similar después de todo, solo ellos podrían entender que sentían y no mirarse con lastima por eso, era algo por lo que es imposible que no fueran buenos mutuamente.

— Siento haber sido un idiota con vos y Millicent. —

— Eso quedo en el pasado. — Ben Derek sonríe. — Ahora sos parte de la manada, la manada es familia, así que bienvenido a la familia. —

Sean sonríe pero luego baja la mirada, parece pensar algo antes de finalmente decir. — Gracias. —

Ben se encoje de hombros. — Deja de ser sentimental. — Se burla divertido.

Sean ríe. — Vale, dejaremos las ñoñerías, no somos Millicent. —

— ¿Por qué la sigues llamando así? —

— No lo sé, ya se me pego. —

Ben Derek pone los ojos en blanco, y luego agarra otra galleta, Sean se sirve más leche y luego le sirve a él sin necesidad de pedirlo, ambos hablan mientras podían oír las risas de Millie, y eso les gustaba demasiado, si Millie era feliz ellos también lo serian porque en ese momento su luz de esperanza era la niña de hermosa sonrisa.

Esa fue la primera vez que sintieron que todo podía ir bien con ellos a pesar de no tener padres, era triste eso pero ahora tenían una nueva familia, no todo podía ser malo entonces.

….

Cuando Kira llego a su pueblo natal, sus padres le recibieron con más felicidad que la primera vez, incluso su estricta madre le abrazo, le preguntaron por Millie y porque no pudo haberle traído para conocerla, ella no quería preocuparlos por lo que digo que no podía por la escuela, ellos lo entendieron por suerte, y ella prometió que en cuanto pudiera la traería.

— ¿Ella es werewolf? — Pregunto su padre.

Kira asiente, llenándose la boca del sushi que preparo su padre, había tenido un enorme antojo de aquello y ellos le complacieron, se sentía extraño tanta paz entre ellos, pero no se estaba quejando en realidad, una familia normal es lo que siempre pidió.

— Nosotros podemos conseguirle un lugar en la escuela Salvatore si lo deseas. — Dice su madre de forma tímida.

Ha oído sobre esa escuela, es para niños y adolescentes sobrenaturales, sabe que ha ayudado a muchos, pero no puede ver a su hija en ese lugar, en especial porque Stiles y Malia ya han decidido quedarse en Eichen House y está segura que no querrán dejar a Millie lejos de ellos cuando apenas y la han tenido en su infancia, no quieren desperdiciar ni un segundo más, Kira entiende por eso y decidió no pelear por la custodia de la niña, no parecía lo justo para los alfas luego de todo por lo que han pasado en tan poco tiempo.

— Gracias. — Les dice a sus padres con una sonrisa. — Pero Millie debe pasar tiempo con sus padres. — Era triste para ella pero era lo mejor.

— ¿Estas bien con eso hija? — Pregunta su papá.

— Es triste por supuesto, pero Malia y Stiles merecen recuperar el tiempo perdido con la hija que le han robado. —

— Aun no puedo creer por todo lo que pasaron tus amigos. — Su madre niega con la cabeza, aun incrédula. — Nosotros conocimos a sus padres. —

Kira los ve curiosa, ellos estaban enfrente de ella. — ¿Enserio? —

Su mamá asiente con la cabeza. — Recuerdo que eran bastante problemáticos, pero también nos ayudaron bastante. —

— ¿En qué? —

— Una historia bastante larga. — Responde su papá, pasándole más comida al plato de Kira.

Ella quería saber esa historia, pero sus ojos se topan con un oso de peluche detrás de su madre, eso le recuerda algo mucho más importante.

Mira a sus padres. — ¿Han sabido algo de Victoria? — Pregunta con calma, no quería parecer muy interesada porque se sentía un tanto avergonzada, ella debió sospechar al menos un poco de que el regreso de Victoria Miller era demasiado extraña. — No ha respondido ninguna de mis llamas…—

— Tampoco las nuestras. — Dice con triste su padre.

— Creemos que estaba huyendo de algo, cuando llego por Percy parecía asustada y demasiado apurada, ni se llevó las cosas del niño. — Dijo su madre.

Kira estaba demasiado confundida con lo que pasó con Vic, ni sabía cómo sabia lo de Adina y su escondite, le gustaría demasiado una explicación, pero las palabras de su madre le preocuparon demasiado y ahora solo desea que Victoria y Percy estén bien, lo que sea que paso ahora no importa, Millie y el resto estaban bien, debía estar feliz con eso, ahora solo esperaba que su amiga de la infancia también lo estuviera.

Ya ha perdido a demasiadas personas en su vida.

Sus padres vuelven a retomar la conversación, solo que esta vez sobre su entrenamiento, Kira los ve hablar de ello pero no dice nada, no sabía nada del entrenamiento por lo que dejaba esa responsabilidad en sus padres, confiaba en ellos ahora, era como debió ser desde el principio.

Ella los observa hablar y comer, con todo lo que paso ahora le gustaba aprovechar de aquellos pequeños momentos, la vida era corta y la familia lo más importante, o al menos lo único que de verdad queda a su lado pasara lo que pasara, le gustaba mucho que hubiera podido arreglar las cosas con ellos, había madurado y ahora sabía que sus padres fueron estrictos solo porque querían lo mejor para ella.

Baja la mirada y se toca el vientre, había aceptado que está embarazada y aunque estaba aún aterrada de poder perderlo también se sentía esperanzada, Allison fue de gran ayuda con eso pero no lo admitiría, no aun por lo menos. La luz hace brillar la gema azul en su dedo, aún no ha sido capaz de quitarse su anillo de compromiso, aunque lo más seguro es que debería hacerlo si no quería preguntas incomodas, piensa pasarlo a otro dedo, nunca dejarlo, era muy especial para ella y siempre le tendrá a su lado, sería como tener a Isaac de algún modo, ya no pedía mucho más.

Alza la mirada y le sonríe a sus padres, ellos le habían preguntado sobre si tenía algún nombre para su bebé, apenas tenía tres meses pero su mamá decía que siempre hay un nombre en la cabeza de las mujeres cuando se enteran de su estado, a Kira no le paso exactamente de esa forma pero si sabía cómo quería que se llamara su bebé si es un niño, pero ella no se los dice a sus padres, solo se encoje de hombros aun sonriendo.

— Primero quiero que nazca vivo y sano. — Responde tímidamente. — Entonces tendrá un nombre. —

— Tu bebé estará bien. — Dice su padre.

— Haremos todo lo posible para que así sea. — Dice su madre.

Kira sonríe, confía en ellos, confía en sí misma y sus poderes, no iba temer más de lo que es, su vida nunca dependería de otros para sentirse segura, va a terminar sus estudios, y aunque había heredado todo el dinero de Isaac (Que de verdad era bastante) sabía que quiere trabajar, sacar a su familia por sí misma y no solo ser una mujer buena en los labores de casa.

Kira Yukimura siempre ha sido mucho más que eso.

….

Reed le pasa el plano extendido de la mansión, la chica lo deja en el suelo y lo revisa mientras que su novio sigue leyendo el manual de cazadores, Allison había decidido cambiar algunos tratados entre cazadores y otras creaturas, porque los tiempos han cambiado y la educación de los nuevos cazadores también debe ser así, el problema es que han llevado las últimas dos horas haciendo eso, viendo los papeles de su abuelo, firmando cosas que le hacían ahora dueña de todo el imperio que su abuelo creo para los cazadores, hasta ese momento quiso omitir la presión de su nuevo cargo, pero cuando veía más propiedades pasando a su nombres más sentía que estaba por darle un ataque de pánico.

Nunca quiso ser la líder de los cazadores, pero Reed había rechazado el puesto diciendo que ella definitivamente lo haría mejor, los otros cazadores que conoció más eran los Donovan (Carla ya había salido del hospital también y no tenía ningún problema por el disparo que recibió), esos hermanos estaban locos, no era por ser mala es que es la verdad y darle a ellos los cazadores era como aceptar una horrible matanza a werecreatures, por eso no tuvo más que aceptar, solo que con la condición de que lo hará hasta que su primo Sean puede tomar el control, su primo si fue criado para esto por lo que sin duda será mejor que nadie para el trabajo.

Hace unos días la custodia de Sean paso a ser de ella por completo, por lo que técnicamente es una madre y estaba igual de nerviosa con eso que con los cazadores esperando grandes cosas de la heredera Argent werewolf.

Estaba viendo los planos del campo de entrenamiento en New York cuando siente que debe tomarse un descanso o se volverá loca con todos los lugares que debe hacerle mantenimiento ahora, gira la cabeza para ver a Reed, estaba muy concentrado viendo entre el libro de reglas y el bestiario que Allison sonríe, era adorable como él fruncía las cejas, era su gesto de concentración máxima, ella lo recuerda bien porque ambos estudiaron mucho tiempo juntos.

Ambos estaban en el suelo de la biblioteca, en la mitad de muchos libros y papeles esparcidos enfrente, detrás de ellos un sofá de cuero negro que Allison usa para apoyar su espalda, se divierte más viendo a Reed entre libros que ellas contando cuantos lugares son suyos, aunque le gustaría que la concentración de su novio estuviera sobre ella y no en viejos libros.

¿Ella es tan aburrida?

Desde el día pasado no se han besado ni nada que debería hacer una pareja normal, vale, es cierto que solo llevan un día y medio juntos, pero ella quisiera que Reed le besara y le tocara sin necesidad de pedirlo ella o hacerlo ella antes, que su novio tomara el control al menos una vez no estaría mal, entonces una idea loca pasa a su cabeza, aunque sería algo bueno para dejar de pensar en las presiones sobre ella.

— Reed. —

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta su novio pero sin verle ni siquiera.

— ¿Alguna vez me habéis imaginado desnuda? — La pregunta le sale con cierta inocencia.

Ryder se tensa notoriamente, baja el libro en sus manos lentamente, sin atreverse a mirarla, y eso la hace sonreír más, él a veces parecía demasiado inocente, o tal vez ambos lo eran de alguna u otra forma, como sea era divertido verlo nervioso por ella.

Finalmente él alza la mirada para verla. — ¿Por qué de la pregunta? — Era demasiado profesional incluso en ese momento, estaba tratando de analizar si esto era alguna clase de trampa que pudiera serle mal.

Que desconfiado seguía siendo Ryder.

— Eres mi novio, por lo que quiero saber si te gusto de esa forma. —

— ¿Físicamente? — Pregunta incrédulo, ella asiente con la cabeza. — Allison eres hermosa… Y te he visto en muy ajustada ropa de entrenamiento, ¿tú que crees? — Dice un tanto tímido.

Ella sonríe, posa su codo en el sofá, moviéndose para quedar ahora enfrente de él, y apoya su cara en su mano, le estaba viendo con cierta diversión por lo que él frunce el ceño, desconfiando de ella, la conocía bastante bien.

— ¿Por qué nunca me tocas? —

— No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda. —

— Te he dicho que no me molesta o incomoda que me toques. —

— Nunca hemos llegado tan lejos como para que sepas que estas bien con eso. —

Tal vez nunca debió decirle nada a Reed de su trauma, él le veía como alguien delicado y asustado, ella no es así en realidad, mucho menos luego de lo que ha pasado, eso cambia a cualquiera, todo lo que ha sobrevivido, y ya no quiere vivir de esa forma, como si solo pudiera sobrevivir a cada día, ella quiere _vivir_ cada día, experimentar nuevas cosas, hacer aquello que nunca pudo por su miedo, y que mejor que hacerlo con Reed, era su novio y confiaba plenamente en él.

— Tienes razón. — Ella se endereza. — Es el momento de experimentar las opciones, ¿conoces a un buen cazador de pruebas? —

Reed niega con la cabeza pero sonriendo, parecía que le era divertido el coqueteo torpe de ella, ese pensamiento la hace sonreír a ella también, era tan fácil estar con él que no se sentía avergonzada ni nada, solo son ellos mismos estando con el otro, y se sentía bien eso.

— ¿No crees que vas muy rápido? — Él achica los ojos, mirándole de forma acusador. — Aun ni me has llevado a una segunda cita como para llegar a tercera base conmigo. —

Allison ríe, se acerca a su novio y pone las manos sobre los hombros de él, lo mira pero no lo besa, solo espera mirándole directo a los ojos, Reed pasa la lengua por sus labios antes de posar las manos sobre la cintura de la chica y finalmente besarla, al principio es un beso tierno pero Allison abre la boca y Reed logra entender lo que quería, profundizan el beso y la beta vuelve a sentir aquel cosquilleo en su vientre bajo, le gustaba mucho lo que Reed le provocaba, por eso quería más de él.

Mucho más.

No importa cuál es su edad, todo era nuevo para ella como una adolecente, por eso no sabe cómo pedir o saber exactamente lo que quiere, como no quiere pensar mucho en eso y arruinar el momento le permite a sus instintos actuar, se acerca a Reed, él acomoda las manos sobre la cadera de la chica, con un pequeño impulso por parte de ambos ella queda sobre el regazo del cazador, sus bocas se separan con eso pero se mantienen muy cerca, la espalda de Reed queda apoyada en el sofá detrás, las manos de ella ahora están sobre el rostro de él, estaba sonriendo y él se muerde el labio mientras deja que sus manos exploren el trasero de ella encima del ajustado jean que portaba ese día.

Se vuelven a besar solo que dura menos porque ella se aleja, sus bocas hacen un sonoro ruido con eso, Reed se muestra temeroso de que hubiera hecho algo mal, le da un beso corto para calmarlo antes de poner las manos sobre los botones de su blusa, con lentitud retira aquella pieza de ropa, con la atenta mirada de su novio sobre ella, eso le gusta, que la mire, deja su blusa en el suelo despreocupadamente, quedando frente a Reed con un sujetador de encaje negro, nunca antes nadie le ha visto de esa forma, y le gusta como Reed le hace sentir con solo una mirada, como la persona más bella del mundo, no puede negar que eso ayuda mucho a su complejo autoestima.

Reed acaricia su vientre hasta subir lentamente, ella disfruta mucho eso, el chico la acerca para unir sus labios de nuevo, el beso es cada vez más intenso, más hambriento, pero es Reed quien se aparta de pronto ahora, ella lo mira curiosa.

— Allison. — Llama con mucha ternura, las manos de él acariciaban con amor la espalda de ella, era tierno, salvaje y amoroso, solo concentrado en hacerla sentir bien, ella es lo más importante para él y eso hace que Allison se sienta como en un sueño.

Uno bueno por fin.

— ¿Si? —

— Te amo. — Es la absoluta verdad, y esas dos palabras saliendo de su deliciosa boca hace que el corazón de Allison salte de emoción.

Sonríe y une su frente a la de él, su mano derecha se posa en la mejilla de él y con el pulgar lo acaricia. — Yo también te amo Reed Ryder. —

El cazador sonríe, se acerca, la besa un minuto antes de que los labios de él viajen por su cuello, las manos de la beta se posan sobre el suave cabello del cazador, aquella sensación de querer más crece con cada beso que Reed deja sobre su piel, ella lo ayuda a quitarse su camisa negra, con las uñas hace un recorrido de sus pectorales, el abdomen, hasta finalmente llegar al cinturón, lo desata con ambas manos, él no la detiene por suerte, más confiados ambos se tiran en el suelo, ella sobre los papeles y planos, todo aquello que estaban estudiando no importa ya, él se posa sobre ella y la vuelve a besar con intensidad.

Allison se entrega por completo a Reed, y se siente como lo correcto, incluso a pesar de que no se sintiera 100% segura de que lo amara, sabe que eso es culpa de la luna, pero no dejara que eso la detenga en su relación con Reed, ella lo quiera a él a su lado, y lo tendrá, nada ni nadie puede detenerla, es Allison Argent.

La heredera de un imperio.

….

— ¿Alguna vez les dirá lo que paso? — Pregunta Noah, con la mirada en la carretera, estaban saliendo del pueblo de sus infancias, por fin podrían dejarlo atrás definitivamente.

— Nah. — Responde la banshee mayor. — Me gusta verlos confiados, necesitaban eso para poder creer en ellos mismos. — Mira a su marido. — Ahora serán capaces de enfrentar lo que sea. —

Noah sonríe volteando a ver, aun sin detenerse estira el cuello y la besa rápidamente antes de volver a su puesto, Natalie sonríe y también mira a la carretera de nuevo, sabe que donde sea que Peter y los otros se encuentren están orgullosos de ella, hizo un buen trabajo en cuidar a los descendientes y herederos de la manada original, Natalie, la inocente e infravalorada banshee le gano a la hada oscura en su juego de manipulación, pero debe admitirlo, aprendió de los mejores aquel asombroso talento.

Observa la tarjeta en su mano, con letras grandes y brillantes se leía Madame Olga, la bruja también fue de mucha ayuda, explorar su lado mágico era crédito de Olga, y contactarse con aquella asombrosa mujer fue gracias a Adina, así que debe darle crédito a su victoria a esas dos también, puede ser incluso darle crédito a Kate Argent, el acuerdo mágico de su juventud funciono por suerte, cada pequeño movimiento de aquella noche en el laberinto fue un juego de ajedrez complejo, pero nadie además de los originales debían saberlo, era un nuevo secretos que se llevarían a la tumba, porque la manada original ama aquello aun.

Lanza la tarjeta por la ventana, le sube la música a la radio para callar a las voces, y pone sus lentes de sol, su nueva vida apenas y empezaba, pero los secretos nunca acababan.

Es la esencia de la manada que ahora sus descendientes han heredado, ella les desea mucha suerte a estos herederos, pero le han preparado demasiado para esto, ahora es el tiempo de ellos, y Natalie sabe que podrán hacerlo.

Estaba muy orgullosa de cada uno de ellos.

….

Stiles estaba dándole por primera vez el biberón a su hijo, y Malia cree que es una escena demasiado adorable, tiene que admitirlo, está demasiado enamorada de su familia, cualquier cosa que hacían juntos le parecía demasiado hermoso, se sentía como un sueño, por eso le emocionaba cualquier pequeña cosa.

Se encontraban en la sala de la casa Lahey, como han decidido vivir en la mansión Hale deben esperar que la restauren y también pensaban hacerle algunos cambios, hacerlo más ellos y no tanto Hale, será su nuevo hogar, de ellos y debía representarlos a ellos, estaban emocionados por empezar esta nueva etapa, era la primera vez que por fin podían hacer cosas de pareja normal, no estar preocupados por todo y sobre todo pasar tiempo como se debe con sus hijos, era algo asombros y que estaban aprovechando cada segundo.

Millie había decidido comer el almuerzo con Ben Derek y Sean en la casa del árbol, mientras Liam y Cora estaban en el jardín jugando con Jack, al parecer ellos no han vuelto pero si decidieron llevarse bien por su hijo (Aun es un misterio para todos el verdadero padre de Jack), Allison se había ido con su… Novio, ella les había dado la noticia anoche en la cama, la verdad para todos es raro que la inocente Allison tenga una pareja por lo que no se acostumbran a eso. Scott fue con su madre, y Lydia está en su habitación sin querer hablar con nadie, no saben que paso entre la banshee y el alfa pero parece ser que era serio, Malia y Stiles prefieren mantenerse lejos de los problemas de sus amigos, sabían por experiencia lo horrible que es cuando alguien se metía en su relación cuando no deberían hacerlo, eso nunca se debe hacer.

Stiles alza la mirada cuando siente la de Malia encima. — ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? —

Malia ríe. — Es algo tan simple, es imposible hacerlo mal. — Responde burlonamente.

— ¿Entonces porque me ves de esa forma? —

— Es la primera vez que te veo como un hombre de familia. —

Stiles sonríe y vuelve a bajar la mirada hacia Myles, el pequeño estaba concentrado en su biberón, como tenía un año ya sabía sostener su biberón por él mismo, pero parecía que quería complacer a su padre y mostrarse adorable y pequeño. — Creo que hare un mejor trabajo con nuestro tercer hijo, estarás impresionada. — Dice divertido el alfa Stilinski.

La sonrisa de Malia se borra con ese comentario, ha estado evitando este tema por algo en particular, el miedo y el hecho también de que puede ser una opción que nunca más quede embarazada, no le ha dicho nada a Stiles porque él parece tan ilusionado de poder tener una nueva oportunidad de ser padre, le gustaba los niños, le gustaba tener hijos, pero Malia ha tenido tantas malas experiencias en sus embarazos que era comprensible que no quisiera de nuevo algo así.

— Stiles. — Su marido alza la mirada y le da toda su atención. — Luego de que Deaton me reviso por lo de la toxina, le pregunte sobre algo que Peter me dijo en mi juventud, eso de que las werecoyotes solo pueden tener un hijo toda su vida, Deaton dijo que es cierto, eso pasa porque las werecoyotes le pasan la mitad de sus poderes a sus hijos, como no les queda más poder que dar luego de eso sus genes sobrenaturales le impiden volver a quedar embarazada. —

— Pero. — Stiles luce confundido. — Hemos tenido dos hijos. —

— Eso es porque soy mitad werewolf, como puedo ser alfa también me permitió tener más hijos aquel gen, y como Millie y Myles son werewolf no tomaron poder de mí. —

— Okay…—

— Y siendo sincera no sé si quiero más hijos, amo a mis hijos y no me arrepiento de haberlos tenido pero aquellos embarazos fueron muy difícil, casi mato a Alyssa en el parto de Myles, y no quiero hacerle daño a nadie más… —

— ¡Mal esta bien! — Interrumpe Stiles bruscamente. Myles termina su biberón y Stiles sienta al niño en sus piernas mientras le dan palmaditas en la espalda. — Como fui hijo único siempre quise tener una familia más grande. — Le dice su esposo con calma. — Pero yo nunca quise obligarte a nada, si no quieres más hijos está bien Mal, has pasado por mucho y por supuesto que entiendo tu decisión, la entiendo y la respeto. —

Malia lo besa, había estado preocupada de decepcionarlo pero la verdad es que ella tiene el mejor esposo del mundo, o mate, como sea que se quiera ver su relación.

— ¿Podemos adelantar nuestra cita? — Pregunta de forma seductora.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. — Me gustaría mucho, nena, pero esta noche debe ser especial. —

Malia sonríe. — ¿Puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer? —

— No sea tramposa señora Stilinski. — Dice serio, pero estaba sonriendo también.

Myles empieza hacer ruidos para llamar la atención de sus padres, lo cual funciona porque ellos bajan la mirada para verle, ellos empiezan a jugar con el pequeño, y era momentos como esos en los que finalmente se sentía como una buena madre, esposa, y persona en generar, aunque en el fondo sabrá que nunca podrá olvidar todos sus crimines.

Aunque ella es una Hale, la verdad es que su lado oscuro ayuda mucho en poder seguir adelante sin remordimiento siempre.

….

— ¡Muy bien campeón! — Exclama con emoción Liam a su hijo.

Le lanza de nuevo la pelota de peluche a Jack, el bebé no logra atraparla por lo que se agacha para recogerla, camina hacia el beta sin caerse, él tenía un muy buen equilibrio a pesar de tener solo un año, la verdad es que Liam estaba muy orgulloso de él a pesar de solo ser un bebé. Jack se acerca y lanza la pelota que con su fuerza de bebé no llega muy lejos, Liam la recoge y se acerca a su hijo, le hace cosquillas, el pequeño ríe de forma melodiosa, lo alza de brazos luego de unos minutos jugando a las cosquillas.

— Eres asombroso, Jack. — El bebé sonríe como si le entendiera, Liam le desordena el cabello de forma cariñosa. — No importa que ya no vivamos en la misma casa, seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, ¿eh? No se lo digas al tío Scott o puede ponerse celoso. —

— Liam, deja de hablarle de esa forma, en serio no te entiende. — Dice Cora, llegando de la cocina con un vaso y un biberón llenos de jugo, le pasa el biberón a Jack y el vaso se lo da a Liam.

— Gracias. — Le da un sorbo al jugo para resistir las ganas de besarla. — Y no digas eso frente al niño, obviamente entiende todo lo que hablamos, no es tonto, es mi pequeño genio así que no lo insultes. —

Cora pone los ojos en blanco con diversión, se acerca y agarra a Jack. — Mejor dame a mi hijo, se le puede pegar tu estupidez. — Liam le pasa el bebé, que no parecía querer apartarse de su padre, aunque aún no saca el biberón de su boca.

— Creo que de grande será muy bueno en el futbol. —

— Eso lo supe desde que me golpeaba cuando estaba dentro de mí. —

Liam sonríe con aquella broma, las cosas entre ellos poco a poco estaban mejorando, sé que la lastimo mucho pero ella estaba dando lo mejor para que pudieran tener una buena relación de padres, era algo que Jack se merecía, tener buenos padres aunque ellos no estaban juntos y eso les dolía por dentro, Liam desea tanto haber sido una mejor pareja, volver el tiempo atrás, extrañaba a Cora en su cama, poder besarla, verla todo el tiempo, poder llamarla suya, pero fallo y ahora debía pagar sus errores, aunque no perdía la esperanza de poder volver a tener a Cora de regreso, la esperanza nunca se debe perder.

Jack se saca el biberón de la boca y se lo pasa a Cora, quería que bebiera jugo también, su pequeño le gustaba mucho compartir, lo hacía seguido con Myles, ambos se tratan como verdaderos hermanos.

— No pequeño, no tengo sed. — Le dice Cora, pero Jack aun trata de que beba, la werewolf se pone pálida de pronto y antes que Liam pudiera decir algo ella le pasa a Jack.

— ¿Cora estas bien? — Le pregunta a su ex novio.

La beta pasa una mano a su boca y la otra al estómago, hasta que corre a unos arbustos en el enorme jardín y vomita, Liam se hace detrás de ella muy confundido. ¿Cora estaba enferma? Pero los werewolf no se pueden enfermar, sin importar que cosa extraña han comido… Espera…

— ¿Cora…?— Tienta luego de que ella termina de vomitar, aunque aún no se había volteado para verlo a los ojos.

Su ex novia respira hondo antes de girar sobre los talones y enfrentarlo, se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano. — Sorpresa…— Dice tratando de sonreír, aunque ese gesto se borra casi enseguida de su boca. — Eso no significa que vamos a regresar. —

La compresión de esas palabras llegan poco a poco tener sentido, su boca forma una enorme sonrisa y mira a su hijo. — ¡Vas a ser un hermano mayor Jack! — Se acerca a Cora y la besa en la mejilla. — Tú siempre me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. —

— Eres un cursi. —

— Y tú con nuestros hijos lo mejor de mi vida. —

Vale, ellos no iban a regresar, pero son mates y padres, nunca en realidad iban a estar separados, y por ahora eso podía ser suficiente para Liam, ya que ama demasiado a Cora Hale como para no importarle nada más.

Era un amor que nunca iba a morir, aunque no fueran una pareja convencional.

….

Alyssa mira el cuaderno en sus manos, luego alza la mirada y suspirando toca el timbre, Malia es quien abre y parece sorprendida de verla.

— Hola. — Dice amablemente la chica rubia, luego de todo eso de que casi fueron medias hermanas las cosas entre ellas se volvieron incomodas y extrañas, por eso no hablan como si lo hacían en Londres, Alyssa extrañaba ese momento de su vida.

— Hola. — Responde la coyote. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — No han hablado desde lo del laberinto, Alyssa hizo las pociones curativas de Millie y se las dio a Deaton para que se la entregara a Malia y Stiles, pero la bruja ha estado haciendo de todo para evitar a la manada.

La verdad es que ella no podía evitar pensar que la manada era el grupo de personas más toxicas que alguna vez ha conocido, es cierto que no conocía a muchas personas porque era un tanto antisocial, pero había estado evitando aquello por algo, y no se equivocó, la manada era un claro acierto a su teoría.

Ella aún tiene sentimientos encontrados ante el hecho de que Malia no era su hermana, se había ilusionado de tener algún familiar de sangre vivo y no loco, por eso es triste que ella no sea su hermana, aunque también le emocionaba porque no iba a tener ninguna conexión con la manada, era lo mejor estar lejos de ellos, al menos hacia lo sentía, no los conocía a todos, pero con Lydia tenía suficiente.

— Necesito hablar con Lydia. — Dice neutralmente.

Malia no dice nada por varios segundos, hasta que mira hacia atrás de su hombro, luego de nuevo a ella y sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás.

— ¿Podemos hablar antes? — Pide con cierta timidez la chica coyote.

Alyssa da unos pasos atrás. — Eh, ¿okay? — No puede evitar sentirse un tanto ante la defensiva.

— Quiero disculparme…—

— ¿Disculparte? — Suena incrédula. — ¿Tu? — Solo lleva un año de conocer a Malia, pero era suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta que Malia Hale no era una chica de disculpas.

La werecoyote pone los ojos en blanco. — Si, yo. — La mira a los ojos de nuevo. — Cuando me entere que podía tener una media hermana no fui feliz, odio a Adina. — Es completamente sincera. — Y odiaba la idea de que ella me diera una hermana, pero eso no era tu culpa y yo os trate muy frio cuando os vi, has hecho mucho por nosotros sin pedir nada a cambio, fuiste a una guerra que no era tuya, enfrentándote a tu propia madre en el camino, parece que no estamos agradecidos con eso pero no es cierto, Alyssa, gracias por todo y perdón porque a veces sin poder evitarlo soy una egoísta. —

Alyssa sonríe. — Lia está bien, no es necesario un agradecimiento ni mucho menos una disculpa, con el tiempo que pasamos en Londres logre conocerte y sé qué no sueles agradecer ni pedir disculpas, es tu personalidad y eso te hace en parte encantadora. — Dice para aligerar el ambiente entre ellas finalmente.

Malia parece más relajada ahora. — Aunque no somos hermanas si somos familia, eres parte de la manada y la manada es familia…—

— No soy parte de la manada. — Interrumpe enseguida la joven bruja.

La werecoyote se muestra decepcionada. — ¿No quieres ser parte? —

Alyssa toca el brazo de la chica castaña. — Te agradezco mucho que pienses en mí de esa forma, pero no pertenezco aquí, mi vida está en Londres, por lo que mañana volveré. — No pensaba despedirse de nadie en realidad, tal vez solo de Cora y Liam, pero estaba dudando de eso hasta el momento, solo había ido a esa casa por Lydia.

— Entiendo. — Malia sonríe. — Pero espero que aun mantengas el contacto con nosotros, y también cuando nos necesites estaremos para ti. —

Aquellas palabras le hacen sentir algo cálido en su pecho, nunca fue parte de ningún grupo, y aunque aún pensaba que la manada era toxica no quitaba el hecho de que era lindo tener a personas que se preocupaban por ella, incluso aunque la mayoría eran desconocidos para ella, viéndolo de esa forma era muy divertido todo el asunto.

— Gracias Lia. — Aleja su mano de ella.

Malia asiente con la cabeza, ambos se quedan en un silencio incomodo, suponen que como era una despedida deberían abrazarse o algo así, pero eso no era el estilo de ninguna de ellas, por eso solo se muestran incomodas sin saber que poder hacer para acabar con todo ya.

— Entonces… ¿Lydia esta? —

— ¡Oh! — Exclama Malia, pareciendo muy aliviada. — Si, ella está arriba, podéis pasar. —

— Gracias. — Alyssa sonríe de forma amable.

Malia abre la puerta, la deja pasar, Alyssa saluda a Stiles antes de subir las escaleras, no fue difícil encontrar a la banshee, estaba en la primera habitación al entrar al pasillo y además la puerta estaba abierta por lo que la joven bruja mira a la banshee leyendo en el sofá blanco enfrente de la ventana de la habitación, ella entra sin tocar, Lydia alza la mirada y parece muy sorprendida de verla, deja el libro en la mesa al lado de color blanco, todo en la habitación era blanco con ciertas decoraciones en rosado pastel, era algo que no parecía mucho del estilo de Lydia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta la banshee levantándose para quedar igual de alta que la bruja.

— Regresare mañana a Londres, pero antes quería darte esto. — Extiende el cuaderno, Lydia lo ve desconfiada, pero al final lo agarra, era un simple cuaderno negro por lo que es imposible que le hiciera daño, sabía que aun la banshee desconfiaba de ella. — Con un hechizo de rastreo encontré la guarida de Adina. — Le explica a la banshee, que parece más sorprendida con cada palabra que dice.

— ¿Cómo la habéis rastreado si esta muerta? —

Alyssa saca un broche con forma de A del bolsillo de su falda. — Cuando subimos a salvarte conseguí esto al pie de las escaleras, pensé que era tuyo pero la letra tenía más sentido con Adina, como sigo experimentando con mis poderes, conseguí este hechizo de rastreo, no pensaba que funcionaria pero, bueno, si lo hizo, encontré una casa modesta en el sur del pueblo, no había casi muebles, pero si muchas fotos de todos en la manada en las paredes, muchos libros por todos lados, y la cocina era un desastre, parece ser que no dormía en la única habitación que había porque estaba vacía, pero había mantas viejas en el sofá desteñido. —

— Es imposible que Adina estuviera viviendo en un lugar así. — Dice enojada Lydia.

La joven bruja la ignora. — En una de las paredes había pintado que todo el esfuerzo valdrá la pena porque luego podrá tener vacaciones en Japón, con la bandera del país pintada al lado. — Eso parece finalmente dejar sin palabra a la banshee. — En cuaderno en tu mano lo encontré al lado del sofá, es su diario, o uno de ellos, creí que debías leerlo porque habla de ti. —

— ¿De mí? —

— De cómo está orgullosa de ti, lo hermosa que eres y como quisiera que fueras su hija, en ninguno hablo de sentirse mal por mí, pero sí de cómo sí estuvo de triste al creer que te había matado a ti. — Lydia mira el cuaderno, pero no demuestra ningún sentimiento. — Te pedí que no la mataras Lydia, y tú sabéis porque, aquel diario lo confirmo. —

Aprieta el cuaderno con sus manos. — Tenia que hacerlo. — Alza la mirada para verla a los ojos. — Solo muerta dejaría en paz a Malia. —

— Cuando pediste lo siento, ¿a quién se lo estabas diciendo? —

— No lo sé. —

— Deja de mentir. —

— ¡Hice lo que se tenía que hacer! — Los ojos de Lydia se llenan de lágrimas pero se muestra aun furiosa.

Alyssa la mira varios minutos en completo silencio, estaba tan horrorizada de lo que Lydia era capaz de hacer con tal de ganar.

Ella ríe de forma seca. — Dices que no confías en mí porque soy hija de Adina, me hiciste sentir horrible Lydia, pero eso solo lo hiciste porque querías ignorar que la que de verdad parece hija de esa mujer eres tú, por eso ella estaba orgullosa de ti…—

— Ya basta. — Habla entre dientes.

— ¿Qué pasa cuando se mata a una hada? —

— No lo sé…—

— Por supuesto que sí, porque ella te lo dijo cuándo tenías 14 años. —

— Alyssa por favor, era lo único que podía hacer. —

La bruja la ignora de nuevo. — Cuando un hada muere físicamente su alma buscara donde volver a nacer. —

Lydia cierra los ojos. — Por favor detente. —

— Muchas veces su parte mágica tampoco muere por lo que solo busca un nuevo huésped, y Millie tiene un hueco negro en su corazón que hasta ahora hace presencia, la hija de tu mejor amiga…—

— No pensé que Millie podría ser afectada…— Confiesa la banshee.

— Deaton mintió por ti, porque apoya tu decisión. — Dice molesta la bruja. — Pero si fueras una buena amiga le dirías la verdad a Malia. —

— Probablemente nunca haga algo mágico. — Dice con mucha esperanza, acercándose de forma tímida por primera vez desde que la conoce. — Es imposible que lo desarrolle. —

Alyssa niega con la cabeza. — De verdad me horroriza lo mala persona que eres Lydia, dejaras que magia negra envenene a una niña solo porque eres cobarde, no quieres que los demás se den cuenta de la verdad de ti, de cómo no te importa nada con tal de que solo Malia y Allison estén bien, eres una egoísta. —

— Millie estará bien siempre y cuando no use sus poderes, y no lo usara porque no sabe que tiene. — La señala con una mano. — Y tú hiciste las pociones para desintoxicarla, ya en su interior no hay magia negra. — Dice optimista.

La bruja estuvo de acuerdo enseguida de ayudar a la niña, pero no en que Deaton le mintiera a Stiles y Malia de lo que le pasaba en realidad a Millie, aunque tampoco se atrevió a ella de decirles toda la verdad, Marin y Deaton le convencieron de que ellos habían pasado por tanto que merecían una clase de final feliz, Alyssa es débil, y se odia por eso, por eso ira a Londres y está segura que no volverá a este mundo lleno de mentiras, engaños y manipulaciones, cosas de las que nunca estará de acuerdo.

— Pero aun así sabes que Malia merecía saber la verdad. — Dice más calmada. — Debes tratar de decidir sobre las vidas de los demás, puedes ser una banshee pero eso no te hace la reina de la vida y la muerte, tu manada debía saber que pasaba si Adina moría. Cuando te disculpaste lo hiciste porque en el fondo piensas que el alma de Adina tomara a alguien y regresara, incluso aunque quieres negarlo aun admiras a Adina, pero eres tonta pensar que si regresa será una buena persona ahora. —

— Si, tal vez esperaba que Adina regresara pero no es porque la admiro, es porque durante años lo único por lo que luche fueron mis amigas, cuando Adina murió sentí que no tenía nada por lo que seguir viviendo, y si regresaba entonces tal vez podría volver a ser importante, pero mi mamá sabía sobre lo del alma, por eso la quemo, así que ya no volverá, no debéis darle importancia nada de eso. — Dice Lydia de forma fría.

— No busquéis poner en peligro a los que amas para que ellos te presten atención, sabéis bien que no es necesario porque la manada entera te ama y respeta, también está mal de que no sirves para nada más ser una banshee, Malia me dijo que eres la mejor de tu clase, debería volver a estudiar, trabajar en aquello que querías antes de que tu madre te encerrara en Eichen House. — Alyssa se muestra más compresiva ahora, porque era una débil, eso es obvio. — Lydia para dejar de hacerle daño a los demás empieza a pensar en ti, y como no te gustaría que te hicieran lo que tú le haces a tus amigas. — La banshee no dice nada. — Espero que solo una vez logres hacer lo correcto, porque no quiero que te conviertas en la nueva Adina. — Dice con esperanza antes de salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Se despide de todos en la casa, Liam, Cora y Millie le dan un abrazo, promete mantener el contacto, pero no está segura que pueda hacerlo, cuando finalmente sale de esa casa entra a la camioneta de Parrish y deja salir un enorme suspiro, acabar con esa etapa de su vida era todo un alivio.

— ¿Lydia esta bien? — Le pregunta Parrish, que estuvo esperándola dentro de la camioneta sin problema, estaba en el puesto de piloto, a pesar de que Adina ya murió aun le ordenaban a Parrish que le cuidara.

Alyssa lo mira. — ¿Crees que de verdad funcione? —

— Por lo que decía su expediente si, además no es una niña, todo lo que paso la convirtió como una roca, solo diciéndole la verdad de forma brusca es que podía reaccionar y darse cuenta de todo lo mal que está haciendo. —

— Si. — Recuesta su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. — Pero Lydia aun me asusta. —

Parrish sonríe. — Oí que tiene ese efecto en muchos. —

— Y eso es lo que esta mal. — Alyssa vuelve a verlo. — Sé que en el fondo Lydia debe ser una buena persona, pero la forma en la que manipula a todos…— Sacude su cabeza. — Como sea no es mi problema, lo mejor será que ya no hablemos de esto. —

— Vale, ¿entonces a dónde quieres ir ahora? — Enciende el auto.

— Hum, ¿te gusta el vino? —

Parrish la mira. — Si. —

Ella sonríe. — Vamos a tomar una copa en el hotel por tu nueva vida. —

Parrish había renunciado a su puesto como guardia del hospital para convertirse en detective, y además decidió serlo en Londres, al principio pensó que era alguna estrategia de Marin y Deaton para controlarla, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad Parrish había tomado su consejo de luchar por lo que quiere, y parece ser que no luchaba solo por tener un mejor trabajo, aunque Alyssa prefiere ignorar eso, le gustaba Parrish, pero las relaciones… Eso parecía un peligro total, aun así a diferencia de Lydia ella si deja que el mundo siguiera su curso natural.

No quiere cometer los mismos errores que Adina y Lydia, definitivamente no.

Jordan Parrish asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo de una forma que le gustaba mucho a la bruja. — Suena bien eso. —

— Obvio que sí, he dado la idea yo. — Dice en broma.

Parrish ríe y conduce hacia el hotel, Alyssa mira una última vez la casa Lahey, desea de todo corazón que la manada encuentre su final feliz sincero, porque ellos lo merecían, en parte no era culpa de ninguno ser personas toxicas, porque fueron criados de esa forma, y era difícil matar los malos hábitos, aunque, muy en el fondo, tenía esperanza de que Lydia reaccionara e hiciera lo correcto, admiraba la fuerza de la banshee, y no quería que esa fuerza se volviera oscuridad, ella perdió a una madre de esa forma, la manada no merecía perder a su amiga.

— ¿De verdad no piensas volver nunca? — Le pregunta Parrish en una parada.

Alyssa no deja de mirar por la ventana, aunque ya habían dejado el vecindario de la manada bastante lejos.

¿Volver a Beacon Hills? La verdad no quisiera hacerlo, pero Alyssa sabe que tarde o temprano querrá saber sobre su magia, un poco más de su familia biológica, y sabía que solo en ese pueblo podría saber sobre su padre y madre, aún no estaba lista para eso por eso se ira, y también porque había algo del pueblo que le causaba escalofríos, Deaton decía que puede ser por el nemeton y su magnetismo a la magia, pero Alyssa sabía que eso no era verdad, su poderes mejoraron demasiado rápido en Beacon Hills, y eso era extraño, le asustaba su magia, le gustaba ser humana, y por eso volverá a Londres, donde solo era una humana doctora, por ahora eso es suficiente para ella.

— No lo sé. — Es sincera porque ella no quiere ser como Lydia Martin.

….

Hablar con su madre le fue de mucha ayuda a Scott, siempre era la mejor dando consejos, y ahora además le dio un par de opciones para ayudar a Lydia con su adicción, porque no importaba cuanto la banshee trabaja para mantenerlo lejos, él no iba rendirse en ayudarla de salir de esto que debo empezar el año que paso completamente sola con Madame Olga.

No debieron dejarla sola, a pesar de todo Lydia siguió siendo parte de la manada, y a la manada no se abandona pase lo que pase, por lo que definitivamente estuvo mal lo que hicieron.

Ya era de noche cuando llego a la casa de Breaden, en unos días le entregarían su nuevo hogar, decidió quedarse en Beacon Hills ya que pues su mejor amigo y sus sobrinos estaban en el pueblo, se sentiría extraño vivir demasiado lejos de la manada, en especial de Lydia obviamente.

Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando pensó que de hecho quería ver a Lydia antes que cualquiera otra cosa, por eso baja los escalones en la calzada, y se dirige a la casa al lado, solo que en la mitad del camino se encuentra frente a frente con Allison Argent, ella se detiene y la sonrisa en su rostro se disminuye un poco.

— Hey. —

— Hola Scott. — Ella es completamente amable, incluso aunque todo fuera incomodo entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — No se le ocurre algo mejor que decir.

Allison baja la mirada pero sonríe, parecía muy feliz y eso alegra al alfa McCall, vuelve a verlo a los ojos luego de unos segundos. — Lydia me pidió que hablara contigo. —

Scott frunce el ceño. — ¿Sobre qué? — Allison y él eran los que menos hablaban entre ellos, aunque fueran mates la verdad es que el tiempo y la vida les alejo bastante el uno del otro, y ahora parecían que estaban bien con eso porque era tarde para luchar en contra.

— Estoy saliendo con Reed. — Dice emocionada.

El alfa se siente extraño con ese hecho, pero sobre todo estaba feliz por Allison, ella merecía ser feliz y aunque no conocía mucho a Ryder parecía ser un buen chico, no cualquiera se puede meter en el corazón de una beta que ya era mate de otro, la conexión de ellos debía ser muy fuerte y pura, así que Scott les desea lo mejor de todo corazón.

Le da una tímida sonrisa. — Felicidades Ally. — Fue lo más sincero que le salió. — Pero no entiendo porque me lo estás diciendo, es tu vida y puedes salir con quien quieras. —

— No te estoy pidiendo permiso. — Aclara la beta. — Pero conoces a Lydia, ella cree que estoy confundida y estoy saliendo con Reed solo porque tú la amas a ella. — Al menos Allison no desconfiaba de él con eso, ni siquiera Stiles le ha creído aun de que ama a la banshee únicamente. — Scott tu fuiste mi primer amor, me enseñaste a confiar de nuevo, siempre serás algo bonito de mi pasado, y ahora mi futuro es Reed, y espero que puedas entenderlo, nunca obtuvimos una oportunidad para nosotros pero no ha sido culpa de nadie y ahora debemos seguir adelante. —

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Allison, y créeme que te deseo lo mejor con Reed, él parece un buen chico. —

Allison sonríe, pareciendo aliviada. — Esto fue bastante fácil. —

Scott sonríe. — Eso es porque a pesar de todo somos amigos, y nada puede cambiar eso. —

— Tienes razón, y yo te deseo suerte en tratar de convencer a Lydia de que te acepte. —

— ¿Todo un reto? —

— Lydia es complicada. —

— Así me gustan a mí. —

Ambos ríen con eso, era agradable que las cosas entre ellos pudieran ser normales ahora, que pudieran hacer bromas, a veces una amistad era mucho mejor que una relación. Allison le pregunta si quería ir a ver a Lydia, él asiente y ella le abre la puerta para que pasara, puede oír que todos estaban cenando pero su banshee estaba en la habitación, por lo que se despide de Allison y sube las escaleras y entra a la habitación que olía a Lydia, era un olor que le encantaba demasiado la verdad.

Iba tocar a la puerta, pero a sus oídos desarrollados llega el inconfundible sonido del llanto, entra preocupado, la habitación estaba en plena oscuridad, no necesita encender la luz para ver a Lydia recostada en la cama y llorando con la cara en una almohada, era para que la manada no pudiera oírle, Scott cierra la puerta y camina hacia ella.

— ¿Lydia? — La banshee levanta el rostro, que estaba rojo e hinchado por el llanto, Scott se sienta en la cama al lado de ella. — ¿Estas bien? —

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta ella secándose las lágrimas con la mano, e incorporándose para verle de frente.

Scott pasa una mano al rostro de ella, no estaba sintiendo dolor, pero Lydia no era la clase de chica que lloraba por cualquier cosa, por no decir que prácticamente nunca llora por nada, algo estaba mal y podía saberlo con solo ver sus ojos tristes, quiere cambiar esa mirada de su hermoso rostro, porque la banshee debía ser feliz, todo acabo ahora, y Lydia merecía lo mejor, pero ella no parecía pensar de esa forma.

— ¿En que puede ayudarte? — Le pregunta preocupado.

Ella lo mira en silencio bastante tiempo, hasta que posa la mano sobre la de Scott. — Creme Scott, me has ayudado mucho ya. — Dice en un susurro, antes de acercarse y besarlo.

Scott quiere detenerla y pedir una explicación real, quería preguntar si esto significaba que ahora eran algo formal, pero los labios de Lydia eran tan adictivos que era imposible para él alejarla, se sentía como un déjà vu, pero no era un malo, por lo que no tendría sentido que se negra a disfrutar de este momento.

Cuando se alejan Scott une su frente a la de ella. — ¿Puedo amarte ahora? —

Lydia ríe. — Si, hazlo Scott, ámame. — Le da un pequeño beso. — Porque el amor es lo más correcto de la vida, ¿no? —

No entiende que quiere decir con eso, la verdad es que estaba muy rara, pero tiene miedo de hacer algo que pueda arruinar este momento de paz, por lo que solo asiente con la cabeza, Lydia sonríe y lo vuelve a besar con más intensidad ahora. Este tipo de cosas pasaban cuando tienes una novia tan lista, o al menos eso supone él, como sea Lydia acepto ser su novia, y eso era lo único que le importaba ahora, casi podría gritar de la emoción, aunque poder tocarla era mucho mejor que eso definitivamente.

No importaba que pasaba, él nunca podría dejar de amar a la banshee, y le encantaba la idea de por fin poder empezar algo serio con ella, empezar una nueva vida juntos.

Era algo que merecían ambos.

….

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — Pregunta Malia mirando curiosa a su alrededor.

Stiles la observa a ella, él le dijo que la cita iba ser elegante, y ella por eso decidió usar un ajustado vestido rojo que de verdad le quedaba muy bien, de verdad que él cada día se siente más enamorado de su hermosa coyote.

— Es un desván, uno de los muchos lugares que te pertenece de este pueblo. — Responde él con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Malia lo mira. — ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Pensé que tendríamos una cita elegante. —

— Y la vamos a tener, en privado. — Le giña un ojo antes de encender las luces con el interruptor en la pared que al lado.

El lugar se ilumina con luces en el techo que le da un toque mágico, en la mitad de todo estaba una mesa con dos sillas, una botella de champan, dos copas y en la mitad un florero con una rosa, todo lo hizo Stiles con la ayuda de Millie, al parecer la niña ya tenía mucha experiencia con esto porque también ayudo a Isaac cuando iba pedirle matrimonio a Kira, ayudo mucho para que pudiera pasar tiempo padre e hija, y lo mejor, para que se Millie se distrajera por todo lo que paso en el laberinto.

— Está hermoso todo, Stiles. —

— Millie me ayudo bastante. —

Malia lo mira divertida. — Debió sacar esto de tu familia, un Hale nunca es cursi. —

Stiles se acerca a ella. — Mal, estas hermosa. — Dice, un tanto nervioso, ni siquiera recuerda que lo estuviera cuando le pidió a Cassandra que se casara con él, aunque eso debe ser porque en realidad no la amaba, aun así no debería estar nervioso.

Él ya está casado con Malia, era imposible que dijera que no cuando ya lo estaban en realidad, aunque como sea, los nervios deben ser porque esta vez se siente como más real y no como una despedida porque estaban en peligro de muerte.

La werecoyote pasa los brazos sobre los hombros de Stiles, él pone las manos sobre la cintura de ella. — Gracias, tu estas muy guapo, Stiles. — Dice de aquella forma seductora que le es natural a la coyote. — Me gusta tanto que por fin podemos pasar tiempo juntos. —

— A mi también. — Era de lo mejor eso, por fin podían decir que son una familia, y nada podrá separarlos ahora. Stiles se aleja de ella. — Quiero mostrarte algo. —

Malia frunce el ceño pero sonriendo pregunta. — ¿Algo más? —

Él asiente, del bolsillo de su abrigo saca una cajita negra de terciopelo, Malia aún le ve confundida, Stiles se posa sobre su rodilla y abre la cajita en lo alto, la werecoyote abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa del anillo de diamantes.

— Malia, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —

Ella ríe. — Ya estamos casados Stiles, de hecho tuvimos dos bodas ya. —

Se pone de pie. — ¿Olvidaste lo que te dije en el laberinto? —

— ¿Eso de que quieres que nos casemos con toda la manada presente? —

— Y nuestros hijos. —

Malia sonríe. — Vale, la verdad no pensé que lo dijisteis en serio. —

Stiles sostiene la mano izquierda de Malia y pone el anillo de compromiso junto con el de casada, parece ser que ellos siempre harán las cosas al revés, pero con tal de que estén juntos está bien.

— Te faltaba este anillo. —

— Yo no he dicho que sí. — Bromea su mate.

— Ya estamos casados, Malia. —

Ella ríe. — Ahora si lo tomas en cuenta, ¿eh? Tramposo. — Mira el anillo en su dedo. — Esta hermoso Stiles. —

— Le pertenecía a mi mamá, mi papá me lo dio hace poco y enseguida supe que solo tú podrías usarlo. —

— ¿Nunca pensaste en dárselo a Cassandra? —

— Jamás paso por mi cabeza esa idea, yo le pedí a Scott que comprara un anillo de compromiso por mí, no soy bueno en estas cosas, pero contigo es diferente obviamente. — Asegura. — quiero ser el mejor esposo para ti, Mal. —

Malia se acerca y pone las manos sobre las mejillas de él. — Solo seamos nosotros mismos, eso es lo que está bien. — Ella sonríe. — No necesitamos más presión sobre nuestros hombros además de ser alfas y padres. —

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, estando por completo de acuerdo con su esposa, ella lo besa y ambos demuestran sus sentimientos en solo un beso, ese era uno de los poderes de mates que más le gustaba, porque esto era de verdad mejor que simples palabras que no lograban describir ni la mitad de todo aquello que sentían por el otro.

Cuando se separan Stiles le dice. — Mal, eres inefable. —

Malia ríe y se vuelven a besar, ambos lograban enamorarse un poco más cada día y no solo era por la conexión de mates, era también por todo el dolor, el tiempo separados, la muerte, y aquellas lágrimas en las noches, porque si nada de eso pudo acabar con su amor ya nada más puede hacerlo, su amor empezó siendo como el fuego, algo muy pasional que les quemo e hirió, pero también como un sueño, a pesar de que no se acordaban de su amor ellos añoraban al otro, y a pesar de que su destino debería haber sido horrible y su amor nació para morir, lograron luchar y cambiar aquello, han creado un nuevo destino.

Su destino.

Al separarse del beso entrelazan sus manos, disfrutan del brillo cálido que salen de ellas y les rodea, se miran a los ojos y no necesitan abrir para decirse que se aman, por esa era su conexión de mates verdaderos.

No había nada como su amor.


	29. Epílogo

**11 años después.**

— Millicent Celestine Stilinski Hale Yukimura Lahey. —

— ¡Si! — Millie sonríe ampliamente. — Lo habéis dicho bien por fin. —

El chico suspira aliviado con cierta dramatización divertida. — Tu nombre se siente como un trabalenguas si se dice muy rápido. — Él la mira. — ¿Por qué es tan largo? —

— Por sucesos de la vida termine con dos padres y dos madres, así que quise usar todos sus apellidos aunque en mi acta no lo estén. — Ella explica con normalidad, normalmente las personas siempre preguntaban por su nombre extremadamente largo, así que ella se acostumbró a dar la explicación con mucha rapidez.

— Eres suertuda, mi madre murió cuando nací y nunca conocí a mi padre, solo tengo a mi tía por lo que solo tengo un apellido. — Dice en tono triste.

— Oh no Percy, no pienses en eso. — Le da una acaricia en el brazo con normalidad, no como si acabara de conocer al chico en aquel aeropuerto en que se encontraban esperando su avión, Millie ira a Beacon Hills mientras que Percy dijo ira a Chicago. — Tienes a tu tía y ella te ama, debes pensar en eso. —

Percy la mira con una sonrisa. — Eres muy linda. —

— Eso me dicen seguido. — Responde como orgullosa de aquello.

Ambos ríen, como era bastante temprano eran los únicos en la sala de espera en el aeropuerto, Millie no le gustaba estar sola por lo que se sentó junto a la única persona presente, él no le presto mucha atención al principio, pero Millie era buena haciendo conversación con cualquiera por eso empezaron hablar sin problema, fue una gran distracción para ella.

Siempre tan buena conociendo a nueva personas, era algo que desesperaba a sus primos y principalmente por eso ella lo hacía.

Con el tiempo la sala empezó a llenarse, pero ellos siguieron hablando entre ellos como si fueran grandes amigos, Percy le conto que estudia en la agencia del FBI porque quiere ser detective, además de su tía no tiene más familia, su tía vive en Chicago ahora pero normalmente se mudaba muy seguido, por lo que su infancia fue de un lado a otro por el país, aunque dijo que nunca ha ido a Beacon Hills, tiene 21 años al igual que ella, le gustaba mucho el mar, y es muy fan de la saga de Harry Potter y Star Wars.

Millie le cuenta un poco de su vida también, que ella estudia derecho porque no le gustaba las injusticias de cualquier estilo, es amante de los animales por lo que está en fundaciones para protección de ellos, tiene cinco hermanos, Hiro, Mike, Molly y Mike, ella es la mayor de todos ellos, pero tiene dos primos que son un año mayor que ella, Ben Derek y Sean, que como Percy han sido huérfanos desde una edad muy temprana, vivió la mayoría de su infancia en Beacon Hills, donde su madre biológica se convirtió en la alcalde y su padre en el sheriff, hacían un excelente trabajo juntos y el pueblo estaba mejor que nunca.

La chica aún recuerda cuando su madre Malia le dijo que seguramente no tendría más hijos, eso la puso triste, hasta que un día sus padres le informaron que tendrá un nuevo hermano, que salió siendo una niña y eso la emociono demasiado, al fin otra niña en la familia, luego de Molly nació Mike, y la familia de cuatro se volvió de pronto de seis, la verdad es que sus padres son muy… Pasionales, eran los únicos de toda la manada con tantos hijos, y todos como que esperan cada año que Malia de la noticia de que de nuevo esta embarazada. La verdad a Millie le gustaba tener una familia grande, durante ocho años solo fueron su mamá Kira y ella, y a veces se sentía muy sola, ahora ese es un sentimiento que jamás sentía, y no era queja.

Sus padres van a cumplir 14 años de casados muy pronto, por lo que además de ser los únicos con tantos hijos eran tan bien los que más tiempo llevaban juntos como un matrimonio, también eran los únicos de su edad que tenían una hija en la universidad, eso pasa por tener a Millie cuando apenas tenían 17 años, aún era sorprendente para Millie pensar que casi tuvo unos padres adolecentes.

Ella omite otros datos importantes sobre su vida, como que tiene muchos tíos y tías por lo que es la mayor de muchos primos y primas también.

Allison y Reed se casaron no mucho tiempo después de empezar una relación, todos creen que fue porque Allison quedo embarazada cuando apenas eran novios, pero ellos dicen que lo hicieron porque quisieron y no porque iban ser padres, no eran tan anticuados. Tuvieron unos mellizos que llamaron Alec y Emma, tienen 11 años ahora y empezaron su entrenamiento de cazadores, al parecer ninguno es werewolf pero Allison aun teme que se puedan convertir en cualquier momento, por eso también les entrena como reaccionar si sus poderes werewolfs se hacen presentes. A pesar de llevar 11 años casados, aun parece que se aman como el principio de su relación, ambos se encargan del instituto de cazadores que ahora es más grande que cuando estaba bajo el poder de Gerard Argent, aunque es Allison la heredera y dueña de todo eso Reed tiene la misma importancia, incluso era uno de los profesores, mientras que Allison como es cazadora pero también werewolf ha logrado hacer tratados justos para todas las especies sobrenaturales, son una pareja asombrosa y Millie les gusta mucho verlos juntos.

Los otros que se casaron fueron Scott y Lydia, el alfa McCall se le declaro muchas veces y todas esas veces la banshee lo rechazo, ella no dejo que Scott le mordiera por lo que técnicamente aun no eran mates completos, pero luego de que Allison y Reed llevaran cinco años casados y parecían igual de enamorados que al principio Lydia acepto casarse, un dato importante es que Lydia se embarazo por accidente dos años después que empezara una relación con Scott, todos saben que no quería tener al bebé, pensó en abortar pero Scott y el resto de la manada hicieron todo lo posible porque no lo hiciera, al final si lo tuvo, fue una niña que Scott llamo Lina Grace, ahora tiene 10 años, se parece físicamente mucho a Lydia, pero ni siquiera eso ha logrado de que la rubia-fresa tuviera una buena relación con su hija, para nadie es un secretos como ella prácticamente ignora a Lina, Scott si es un buen padre, ama a hija con todo su ser. A pesar de eso, de que son padres muy diferentes, Lydia y Scott logran hacerlo bien juntos y ya tienen 6 años de matrimonio, ella termino sus estudios aun en el embarazo y ahora es psicóloga, mientras que Scott decidió volver a trabajar como veterinario, Millie y él trabajan juntos por los derechos de los animales, mientras que a Millie aún no le agrada Lydia.

Su mamá Kira trabaja en la escuela para seres sobrenaturales que su mamá Malia fundo en Beacon Hills, todos creen que es una escuela normal pero definitivamente no lo es (La idea de aquella escuela su mamá la encontró en los papeles del abuelo Peter, él tenía pensado que fuera solo una escuela para werewolfs y werecoyotes, pero Malia decidió tomar un camino más grande), ella es la directora (Todos sus primos y hermanos están en esa escuela, incluso Alec y Emma aunque eran humanos), los poderes de Hiro despertaron a una edad muy temprana, aunque es menor que Myles y Jack parece de la misma edad, eso es porque como hibrido su crecimiento y desarrollo es más acelerado que el resto, por lo menos cuando cumplió 7 años ese crecimiento dejo de ser tan notorio, es mitad werewolf mitad kitsune eléctrico, sabe hacer buenos trucos con la electricidad, y es bastante cercano a Myles y Jack, desde que Sean, Ben y ella dejaron el pueblo para ir a la universidad, Myles, Jack y Hiro son los mayores del grupo. Millie aún le dice mamá a Kira, y ama a Hiro a pesar de que en realidad no sea su hermano de sangre, siempre serán su familia por igual a la biológica. Y al igual que Kira, Millie aun extraña mucho a Isaac, su mamá no ha vuelto a tener una relación desde entonces.

Liam y Cora aún son una relación extraña para todos, tienen dos hijos, Jack, de 12 años y Parker, de 11, sus dos primos son bastante parecidos pero diferentes también, Parker se parece mucho a Liam, pero Jack… Millie nunca ha querido decirlo en voz alta, ya que no parece tener sentido, pero Jack le recuerda a su tío Jackson en ciertas cosas… Eso no tenía sentido por lo que ella nunca dirá nada, no quiere sonar como loca. Volviendo a Liam y Cora, ellos hacen todo lo posible para llevarse bien por sus hijos, hacen un buen trabajo, Liam lucho varias veces para tratar de que volvieran a ser una pareja, pero Cora era terca, ni Millie ni sus primos o hermanos saben porque se separaron esos dos, pero como sea ahora Liam está saliendo con una mujer que parecía ser buena persona, es humana, por lo que cuando está presente en reuniones familiares deben no decir nada sobre sus poderes y era algo que odiaban, en las reuniones familiares eran de los pocos lugares que podían ser ellos mismo después de todo. Cora no sale con nadie, y trabaja en su boutique que ahora tienes muchos lugares abiertos por todo el mundo, es muy buena con la moda y le da consejos a todos de cómo deberían vestirse, con aquello es que ella y Lydia se han vuelto tan cercanas. Liam se encarga de la parte sobrenatural de la clínica de Beacon Hills, el doctor Deaton murió hace un par de años y fue un suceso triste para muchos.

La clínica sobrenatural de Beacon Hills se volvió muy popular en el mundo de las werecreatures, por eso se agrando y se necesitó más personal, Malia contrato a Alyssa Palvin y aunque la rubia no acepto enseguida porque dudaba, su querer de ayudar gano y acepto el puesto, ella y Liam se encargan del lugar y además ayudan también en Eichen House, que volvió a ser parte de la herencia Hale, pero es Lydia quien se encarga de Eichen House por completo, ella y Hazel en realidad, para muchos fue extraño que la banshee quisiera regresar porque todos sabían cuánto sufrió en ese lugar, pero Lydia dijo que quería ayudar y además era la única en la manada que sabía de psicología por lo que era la mejor para el trabajo de ese lugar, a Millie no le gusta nada Eichen House, era el único lugar que sabe heredara y no lo quiere.

Alyssa se casó con Parrish en Londres, cuando volvieron además tenían dos hijas, tan rubias y bonitas que parecían muñecas, se llaman Janice, de 10 años pero con el físico y mentalidad de alguien de 19 (También era porque es hibrida, el crecimiento de un hibrido de verdad era demasiado extraño en ciertos casos y eso preocupaba demasiado a la manada) y Abigail, de 9 años pero que parece de 15, por su crecimiento anti normal no pudieron tener una educación fuera de casa, Alyssa acepto volver a Beacon Hills también porque entonces las niñas podrían entrar en la escuela y poder ser al menos un poco normal, ellas se acoplaron muy fácil y ahora también son parte de la manada. Parrish regreso a trabajar en la estación de policía, junto con Stiles hacen un gran trabajo en el lugar. Jordan se lleva bien con todos de la manada, pero Alyssa y Lydia… Ellas definitivamente son demasiado diferentes.

Sus padres biológicos son personas profesionales y llenas de trabajos todo el día, pero nada ha sido capaz de alejarlos ni siquiera un poco, siguen igual de enamorados que el primer día y Millie desea poder encontrar un amor tan sincero y lindo como el de sus padres, pero ella no ha conocido aun al indicado, aun así tiene esperanza de que podrá encontrarlo, sus primos Ben y Sean no parecen creer en el amor verdadero a pesar de ser testigos de que existe, salen con muchas chicas pero nunca llegan a tener una relación formal, ella se siente un tanto mal por ellos, pero también tiene fe de que ellos encuentren a alguien que puedan amar y ser amados con intensidad.

— Amas mucho a tu familia. — Le dice Percy con una tierna sonrisa. — Se nota en la forma de cómo hablas de ellos. —

— Son lo más importante para mí. — Responde ella. — Cada uno de ellos, a pesar de que no todos tenemos la misma sangre. — Ella lo mira curiosa. — ¿Nunca has querido conocer a tu papá? —

— Cuando me tía me hablo sobre él y dijo que abandono a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí, supo enseguida que no quería saber nada de mí y ahora yo no quiero saber nada de él. —

— El rencor es malo, creme, yo lo viví de muy cerca. —

Luce confundido. — ¿Cómo? —

Ella sonríe. — Es difícil de contar, así que resumiendo una mujer estaba enamorada de mi abuelo materno y él no la acepto, se llenó de rencor y eso le hizo hacer cosas horribles para muchos. — Hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia a eso, con el tiempo ha logrado cerrar las heridas que esa mujer le formo a su vida. — Lo que quiero decir en realidad es que deberías daré la oportunidad de conocer a tu familia, porque tal vez tu padre se casó y tiene hijos, eso significa que tienes más familia. — Dice positivamente.

— Y creo que eso precisamente es lo que no quiero saber, Millie, no es lindo saber que si decidió amar a sus otros hijos pero no a ti. —

— Vale, es un punto valido. —

Millie se siente mal por el chico recién conocido, un padre que abandona su hijo debe ser una horrible persona, y Percy se veía que es todo lo contrario a su padre biológico, de hecho, en la forma en que habla y como piensa, Percy le recuerda mucho a su papá Stiles, cree que ellos se llevarían bastante bien, y por eso es que le pide a Percy que mantengan el contacto, se dan sus números de celular y correos electrónicos, Millie iba asegurarse de poder ser amiga de él aun en la distancia, porque ambos tenían una conexión que era estúpido negar, ella sintió la necesidad de sentarse a su lado por algo.

Un olor conocido llega a su nariz cuando la puerta de la sala se abre, ella dirige la mirada a ese lugar sonriendo, sus primos finalmente habían llegado, tan guapos y encantadores como siempre, ellos la encuentran enseguida y se caminan a ella sin perder tiempo, y con sus maletas sobre el hombro, siempre llegan tarde a todo, pero por lo menos no han perdido el vuelo, ellos tiene ahora 22 años, Sean fue criado por Allison y Reed, mientras que Ben vivió un tiempo con la familia de Millie antes de irse con Cora, los tres decidieron ir a la misma universidad aunque los tres estaban estudiando diferentes cosas, desde hace tiempo que ellos son bastante unidos, Millie los ama, por un tiempo creyó que los amo de forma más romántica que familiar, pero eran sus primos, aquel sentimiento sería ridículo por lo que nunca más pensó en ellos de esa forma.

Se levanta y camina hacia ellos, le da un abrazo a cada uno, y puede notar que estaban cansados, la noche pasa habían ido a una fiesta, por eso es que hasta ahora llegan. Ellos ahora tienen 22 años y son muchos más altos que ella, por lo que tiene que alzar un poco el rostro para verles.

— Pensé que ya no llegarían, yo no os iba esperar esta vez. — Dice segura, la verdad es que ella ha perdido muchos vuelos por culpa de sus impuntuales primos, siempre llegaba a tiempo pero como era débil y no quería dejar a sus primos solos ella decidía esperarlos y que consiguieran nuevos boletos, pero esta vez ella quería llegar cuanto antes a Beacon Hills, extraña mucho a su familia y no iba perder ni un solo día con ellos por sus primos.

No importaba cuan débil ella es con ellos.

— Mañana es tu cumpleaños, Millie, no podíamos hacer que no llegaras a tiempo a tu fiesta por nuestra culpa. — Dice Ben Derek con una sonrisa. — De nuevo. —

Sean se retira los lentes oscuros. — No sé porque aun te gusta celebrar que envejeces, Millicent. — Le dice, a él no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños desde que tiene 14 años, una costumbre que nadie aun entiende, pero tratan de complacerlo en no felicitarle ese día. — Janice y Abigail sufren ante eso y tú lo celebras, eres alguien insensible. — Le riñe dándole un guiño con el ojo, a él le encantaba molestarla la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces también es muy tierno con ella y solo con ella.

Millie pone los ojos en blanco. — Solo mete tu trasero al avión, Argent. —

Sea ríe y ella lo hace también luego, ella los había extrañado mucho, como este era su último año de universidad casi y no les veía, los exámenes era algo difícil incluso para los werecreatures o cazadores expertos.

Los altavoces suenan pero Millie no presta mucha atención ya que no era su vuelo el que estaban diciendo que debían abordar ahora, por lo que sigue hablando con sus primos hasta que siente que alguien le toca el codo para llamar su atención, Millie voltea y se encuentra con Percy, la verdad lo había olvidado, eso pasaba seguido cuando estaba con sus primos, olvidarse de sus alrededor.

— Ya me tengo que ir, Millie, pero ten. — Le pasa una concha de mar, la agarra y al abrirla ve una perla blanca demasiado hermosa, mira sorprendida a Percy. — Oí que mañana será tu cumpleaños, este es mi regalo para ti. — Le dice con una sonrisa.

— Pero…— Mira de nuevo la perla, luego de nuevo a él y niega con la cabeza. — Apenas nos conocemos, no debería recibirla. — Dice con pesar y pasándole la concha al chico de ojos azules.

Percy sonríe. — ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me gusta mucho el mar? — Ella asiente. — Encuentro muchas perlas cuando voy a nadar, así que no es la gran cosa, por favor quédatela. —

— De acuerdo. — Dice emocionada. — Gracias Percy. — Le da un abrazo, y de nuevo siente aquella conexión extraña pero que estaba segura ha sentido antes, solo que no sabía con quién, eso debe ser por su enfardad que le provocaba pérdidas de memoria.

Al alejarse Percy se despide con la mano, camina hacia la puerta para entrar al avión, ella lo mira irse con una sonrisa, cuando desaparece de vista es cuando ella recuerda a sus primos, voltea y nota la mirada desconfiada que le dan.

— ¿Qué te dijimos sobre hablar con desconocidos, Millicent? — Le recrimina Sean enojado.

— ¿Qué hablando con ellos una hora entonces dejan de serlo? — Bromea, se encoje de hombros. — No se puede hacer nuevos amigos si no hablas con desconocidos. — Dice como su fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sean abre la boca pero Ben Derek se adelanta. — Ya van a empezar a discutir. — Dice rodando los ojos de forma dramática.

— ¡El empezó! — Dice ella a la vez que Sean. — ¡Ella empezó! — Lo cual era completamente falso.

Ben los ignora y va a tomar asiento donde antes estuvo Percy, Sean y Millie ríen, el chico cazador pasa un brazo encima de los hombros de ella, y juntos van detrás de Ben, porque una de las pocas veces en las que son un buen equipo es cuando se unen para molestar a Ben Derek Hale.


End file.
